Order 74
by SweetTwilight
Summary: When the Jedi Council discovers that love helped Anakin striking down Darth Sidious and refuse the path down the Dark Side, they seriously reconsider the rule forbidding attachments in the Jedi Code. While Anakin is very happy to step out of the shadows with Padme, Obi-Wan has difficulties to let go of a ghost of his past to open his heart again. A story of love and brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfiction! Is there still Star Wars fans out there? Funny story, I just discovered it! I listened to the movies about 6 months ago to please my dad and now I love it! So I decided I'll play with those characters a little :). Please note that english is not my primary language and I'm doing my best to avoid mistakes, but if you want to inform me on any mistakes I could have made, I would be very pleased!

And I obviously don't own Star Wars and its wonderful characters. Enjoy!

" That was a close one."

" You tell me..."

There was a long silence in the control room of the cruiser. Most of the crew had already gone to bed and the ship was now plunged in a comfortable tranquility. The only sounds you could hear were the occasional chirps from R2D2, the small talk of two stormtroopers standing at the back of the room and, if you listened very closely, you could almost hear the heartbeats of two Jedi Masters who were glad to have escaped with their lives, but who were still thrilling on the large dose of adrenaline the mission had brought them. A mission like this one could be easily classed as usual business. The two men knew that they had been through way worse than this. And as worse as the conditions may have been, they always got out of missions alive. Even though it went against some of their valors, deep within, they knew that one could never bear to leave the other one behind. Because they were always together. They've come a long way. From pure strangers, to Master and Padawan, becoming partners to finally seeing themselves as brothers. Together, no matter what.

A cough echoed. Concerned, Anakin Skywalker, also known as the Hero with no Fear, looked over the man standing beside him in the control room. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Also known as the Negotiator. The bearded Jedi had a serious look on his features, staring straight out at the large window as the cruiser flew at lightspeed. With reasons, they were almost both killed on this one. Not that they got away unharmed: they both carried minus and severe injuries which would need attendance later, mostly on Obi-Wan's side. The large wound on his chest had stopped bleeding, but Anakin could tell by the way his former master was struggling to stay still and by the sweat on his forehead that it wouldn't be long until infection took place in it. He himself had a couple of lashes in and his pained side warned him about a possible cracked rib, but nothing to be really concerned about. He had tried to convince his former Master to at least visit the ship's medical droid, but the older man had refused, as always. He had said he wanted to leave space for the stormtroopers who were injured in combat.

They were still travelling in hyperspace from their last battle. Even though Darth Sidious had been defeated a couple of weeks ago, the remaining separatists leaders had been launching desperate attacks against the Republic in attempt to bring it down once and for all. But with the death of Viceroy Gunray and the bombing of most of the Separatist droid facilities, the Republic was slowly setting back in place, most of the systems which had left it coming back under its protection. Everyone in the galaxy could feel the embrace of the end of the War.

Like the prophecy had predicted, it was Anakin who had struck Sidious and brought balance to the Force. Disguised as Chancellor Palpatine, Sidious had been very close to push Anakin to the Dark Side. Since Anakin was already in an uncomfortable position, with premonitions dreams about the death of his wife, his anger with his Master and his lack of trust in the Council. The Sith Lord had felt Anakin's distress and he played with it, hopefully to convince the Chosen One to become his new apprentice. When the boy discovered his true identity, Sidious had hoped that the argument of Padme's predicted death would work on him, twisting his soul away from the light. It almost did...

Anakin had turned the Sith over to the Jedi Council, but he had felt very guilty. Turning someone to justice, especially when that person was an ally and a friend for so many years, was no easy task. When Master Windu had gave him strict orders to stay at the Temple, doubts about his recent actions began to crumble his mind and press on his chest. He had felt panic rising dangerously high. What if Sidious really could save his wife from death? What if in the end, his nightmares were right? What if Padme was really to die in childbirth? The only thought of losing Padme was unbearable to him, he simply couldn't live without her. He couldn't explain it, she was his light, his life, his everything. When he thought about her, he felt himself becoming more powerful than ever. His anger faded away in battle and everything seemed so much easier...

So knowing that Master Windu was going to the Senate to catch the Sith Lord made him panic to the point he couldn't stay still. He couldn't stand there knowing his only chance to save Padme would be taken away from him. He had to go.

When he had arrived at Palpatine's office, several of his former Jedi colleagues were on the floor, dead. He had felt that Master Fisto wasn't one with the Force yet, but if he wasn't given medical attention soon, he would be. The Sith Lord, still in his Chancellor robes, was lying in a corner of the large window behind his desk, launching Force lightnings at Master Windu who was doing his best to block them with his purple blade.

When the sith Lord had seen him in the doorway, he had automatically reached for him. "I told you Anakin! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!" He had cried, looking like he was weakening by the minute under the backfire of his own Force lightnings.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace Windu had shouted, looking like he would give up any second.

The both of them had seemed desperate for Anakin's help. The young Jedi Knight was looking at the scene, pondering his options. He had tried to say something, but his voice had been caught his his throat.

In a desperate attempt to lure him under his trap, the Dark Lord had tried to bring Anakin's guilt to its full power. "He's a traitor!" He had shouted, pointing to the tall Jedi Master. "Don't let him kill me!"

But Mace had not gave up the battle just yet. He had looked at Anakin with a fierce determination. "He is the traitor!"

It was then that Anakin realized that he had to choose his destiny. The battle in front of his eyes had reached a dead end. He had to take action. He knew he couldn't let the Chancellor die, or Padme would die too. His choice had been made. Anakin ignited his lightsaber with the very intention of stopping Master Windu. Even though the Jedi Code said not to kill unarmed prisoners, he knew the Sith Lord would be too dangerous to be kept alive. He knew Master Windu would end the Sith Lord's life as soon as he had the chance.

As he slowly raised his lightsaber in the air, he felt the Dark Side embracing his mind, his body, his soul. He felt his fear and his anger take over every other emotions. He was just about to cut Master Windu's hand when...

" _Anakin! Don't do this_!"

The voice of his former Master through their bond had abruptly stopped his action. Then his mind had been suddenly flowing with memories: Qui-Gon Jinn receiving the death blow from Darth Maul, followed by Obi-Wan alone in their apartment mourning his master. Nest was Count Dooku striking him with Force Lightning and then hurt his Master. Count Dooku slicing his right arm in battle. His Master lying under the bridge after Count Dooku had Force pushed it on him the night they rescued Palpatine. Killing and hurting without mercy. All the pain, the suffering...

Anakin was overwhelmed by those images sent by Obi-Wan through their bond. How his Master had known about this battle? He couldn't say. His mental bond with Obi-Wan had been getting stronger every day, and it was almost like they were always standing beside one another. If it weren't for the shields the two had learned to build as years passed, one would always be in the other's mind. And wherever Obi-Wan had been in the galaxy at that moment, he had felt Anakin's step towards the Dark Side.

Anakin knew he would fall into the Dark Side if he saved the Sith Lord. He somehow knew Sidious had the intention of making him his apprentice and he would eventually become a Sith Lord himself. Or in other words, he would become the awful creature Obi-Wan just showed him in his mind. The creature that imposed anger, hate suffering and killed without mercy.

Padme would never approve of this. She believed in Democracy, in peace, in liberty. Would he become a Sith, she would hate him. He would be the very thing, the very principle she fought against all her life. That's when Anakin had realized that becoming a Sith, even with the intention of saving her life in the end, wasn't the right path. He would lose her anyway.

No. He wouldn't lose her. Coruscant had the galaxy's best doctors and medical droids. He would be by her side when the child would be ready. He would do anything to protect her. But he would not become a Sith to do so. For Padme's sake.

Thinking about nothing but her, he felt the Force empower him. The blow that had been supposed to hit Master Windu went sideways and separated Palpatine's head from his body.

And the Sith were no more.

He had earned Mace Windu's trust. The council had granted him the title of Master. Without the Sith's lead, the Republic was free to regain control. Padme had been elected Chancellor. Obi-Wan didn't questioned Anakin's little voyage to the Dark Side. He was proud enough of his former Padawan just because he was able to refuse that path, as seductive as it seemed.

And now there they were. Fighting off the remaining Separatists leaders.

They were coming back from the planet Geonosis, where Separatist Leader Cat Miin had been hiding. Miin's capture had made the mission a complete success and the Jedi duo was now bringing her to Coruscant so she would be met by the Senators to negotiate her status as prisoner of war. Only if she refused to participate would she be put behind bars. With Padme as Chancellor, it was vital that negotiations were made before considering the jail sentence. The young woman always believed in compassion and thus always made sure the prisoners were given a second chance. At first, Anakin hadn't been very fond of the idea: for him, if a person was found to be guilty, they should accept their sentence. But after she reminded him how many times second chances saved their butts during the Clone Wars, he had shut his mouth. He had to admit it was a valuable point.

Back on the cruiser, after Anakin personally made sure that their prisoner was securely behind bars in the ship and out of possible trouble, he had set their course to the capital planet. Now all they needed to do was wait the several hours of travelling in hyperspace before they arrived at destination. Everything was fine except for Obi-Wan's acute pain coming from his chest wound. Just looking at the Jedi Master was enough to conclude that he wasn't okay. He was taking long, shallow breath while keeping perfectly still and staring right in front of him. Probably in order to control the pain he was in.

Anakin shook his head in disbelief and decided to take a stand. He often had to so do with Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was diplomatic in many ways, but became a huge baby when it came to medical attention. "Come on Master, let's take care of those wounds of yours…" Anakin declared while putting a reassuring hand on the older Jedi's shoulder. He may not be able to bring Obi-Wan to the medical droid, but he knew his Master was more comfortable if he treated the wound himself.

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh at his former Padawan's persistence. "Anakin, I'm fine…" he lied, trying to support himself on one of the control panels of the cruiser. The pain on his chest was close to unbearable, but the Negotiator would never admit that. He just hoped that by supporting himself a little he would avoid passing out on the floor…

Anakin's concern grew even stronger when Obi-Wan suddenly reached on the side to grab the edge of a control panel. The man's face was draining dead white. With swift reflexes, Anakin reached for the older man. "Whoa, easy Master…"

Anakin put an arm around Obi-Wan's waist, and slowly lead him to one of the ship's chambers. Helping the older Jedi to lie gently on the bed, he grabbed the first aid kit he kept under it. They always kept an extra kit in case the Medical droid became overwhelmed. Opening the box, Anakin took a good look on the blood covered gash on his Master's chest and shook his head again. He would need a lot of bacta patches for this one. When he reached through their shared bond, he could feel the acute pain his Master was going through. It made every single breath difficult for the man.

When all was set, Anakin slowly grabbed Obi-Wan's Jedi robes and, after being granted permission from said Jedi, removed the top layers. They were soaked in blood, and would probably need to be replaced. Anakin couldn't help but flinch as more and more of his Master's skin was revealed to the light: Obi-Wan's chest was covered in cuts and purple bruises. One bruise was particularly big, covering most of his upper left chest. Anakin gently passed his finger on the hot, purple skin, but took his fingers away when his Master hissed in pain.

"Careful, Anakin..." He choked, his hands fisting the bedsheets in pain.

Anakin offered his Master an apologetic smile and went to grab the necessary in the box. "Sorry, Master." He whispered, keeping the atmosphere calm and light. They both needed it after all the battle chaos.

Taking his attention back to the large gash, Anakin couldn't help but gasp lightly: the wound was worse than he thought. He could see some obvious signs of infection and Anakin could tell by touching Obi-Wan's chest that he had a fever. The least he could do right now was try to soothe the pain before touching anything. He reached in the bag and pulled out a very familiar syringe. Obi-Wan backed off slightly at its sight, letting out a gasp of pain in the process, his muscles screaming out in protest at the sudden move.

"Wh-what is that?" He asked, biting his bottom lip at the pain his moves brought.

Looking at the syringe still in his hand, Anakin smiled softly remembering the case. Obi-Wan had once told him he had been tortured on a mission when he was still a Padawan. The time Master Qui-Gon Jinn took to find him was enough for Obi-Wan to develop a fear of needles. He had learned to control it over the years but still had a slight problem with them at their sight. Anakin put on a reassuring face, understanding his Master's struggle but needing to soothe his pain nonetheless.

"Painkillers. Don't worry, it'll be quick." He answered on a promising tone, showing his former Master that there was no need to be afraid.

He aligned the syringe in the right spot on his Master's arm. Obi-Wan looked away and his body got tense. He still couldn't bare to see the needle pierce his skin.

"Deep breath. One, two, three, there you go!" Anakin said as he shot the liquid on his arm, slowly rubbing the spot so the painkiller would spread away quickly.

Obi-wan jumped slightly when the needle made contact with his skin, but let out a long grunt of relief when the painkiller fastly took effect. Every muscle in his body finally relaxed and he felt himself becoming heavier on the mattress. His forehead was covered with sweat: his fever was making him feel like an alive furnace. Anakin went out of the room and came back with a cold damp cloth. Sitting beside his Master, he rubbed the cold tissue on Obi-Wan's face and neck. The older Jedi closed his eyes and sighed under the welcoming sensation, turning his head to the side so Anakin could reach it better.

"It's nice when you let me take care of you, Master." Anakin whispered, taking the cloth away from Obi-Wan's face so he could start taking care of his wounds.

Obi-Wan barely opened his eyes, the painkillers were slowly sedating him and made him feel lightheaded. "Hmm, stop calling me that, Anakin..." He croaked, his voice weak from the induced slumber coming from the painkiller.

" _You know I can't help it, Master!_ " Anakin whispered through their bond, saving Obi-Wan the effort of producing words.

" _Very well, my very young apprentice!_ " The older Jedi replied, his voice through the bond alive with his usual teasing sarcasm.

Anakin laughed at the comment. Oh did he hated it when his Master called him like that when he was still a Padawan. At first, he always became angry when Obi-Wan called him like that. When he was a Padawan, Anakin had always hated to be put back in his place. But as he grew older and picked up in maturity, the nickname became some sort of a joke between them. Even in his sedated state, Obi-Wan had a small smile on his face.

"Ok Master, I'm going to put some bandages on your chest. I'm sorry, it might hurt a bit." He cautioned, grabbing disinfectant patches out of their package.

With swift and gentle moves, careful of Obi-Wan reactions, Anakin disinfected the area, removing any remaining blood and sand from the wound. Just like he thought, the gash was swollen and already infected. The sight made Anakin growl in annoyance.

"Force, Obi-Wan, you should've let me take care of you from the beginning! It wouldn't be so much infected and you would've been on your feet by now..." Anakin stated, his voice angry but his hands still careful not to hurt his Master too much.

"Probably... but we had a mission... to complete..." Obi-Wan replied in a sleepy voice, not bothering to open his eyes. He trusted his former Padawan with his life.

Anakin decided that arguing with his Master right now was a lost cause. The pain he was going through was more than enough 'punishment' for him and his selflessness. Obi-Wan had been injured when his ship crashed right in the beginning of battle. A piece of metal went out of place, tearing in Obi-Wan's chest in its path, and even if the wound was bleeding considerably when Anakin joined in on the crash site, Obi-Wan had insisted they went on with the fight. Anakin let out a sigh. Why did his Master always had to be the perfect Jedi...

After the wound was thoroughly cleaned, he threw out the soiled disinfecting patches in the nearby trash compartment. Afterwards, he put on several bacta patches on the wound and fixed them tightly on his chest. The bacta fluid would calm the infection and help the skin heal properly. Now, his Master would have to stay in bed and move the less possible, but since those type of painkillers were known to completely sedate their patient, Anakin wasn't very concerned about keeping the man still. Obi-Wan's breathing was slow and steady compared to the harsh and tense one he had earlier. When Anakin looked up to his Master's face, the drugs had already knocked him out. Good thing, Anakin thought, Obi-Wan would need at least several hours of rest. It would have been a challenge to get him to do it if he was awake. Fortunately, the drug took care of it.

After carefully lifting himself from the mattress, Anakin put his Master's robes aside and put a small cover on him. They have been through worse before and he knew his Master would be okay in a couple of days. As he left the room closing the lights and the door behind him, he gave his troopers strict orders not to disturb his former Master and walked back to the control panel. If everything went as planned, they would be back in Coruscant in no time.

"I'm coming home, Padme..." Anakin whispered to himself, thinking about his secret wife who was probably waiting for him right now.

Several hours later, the ship got out of hyperspace, the capital planet right in front of it. As the ship wall shook slightly from the sudden drop of speed, Obi-Wan woke up from a feverish, agitated sleep in a warm bed. Confused, he looked around himself. That's when he realized that his chest was bare and the large wound on it was bandaged. Oh, right. Anakin had taken care of it last night. Speaking of him, where was he? Concentrating, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached through the Force for the man at the other end of the bond.

" _Anakin?_ " He called, feeling his former Padawan was rather close to him.

He was right: it took only several seconds for Anakin to show at the door.

"Oh good, Master! You're awake. We'll be landing in the minute, so let me help you get dressed..." Anakin offered as he entered the room with a sympathetic smile on his face.

Obi-Wan grunted as he lifted himself to a sitting position on the mattress and shook his head. "Anakin, I'm quite capable of dressing myself alone." He simply declared, his words not very credible as his face twitched in discomfort. Anakin sighed and let the older Jedi get along by himself but staying close in case things got bad.

Obi-Wan lift himself off the bed and got on his feet, holding his breath when a sharp pain hit his chest. The painkillers obviously weren't effective anymore, but Obi-Wan knew he could act like they still were. He noticed a pile of beige fabrics on the small table near the bed: Anakin had been kind enough to change his Jedi robes. He tried to keep himself straight as he took them, but he was struggling to stretch enough to put the tunic on. In no time, Anakin was at his side, holding the robe open so he could just slide in. Even though Obi-Wan's pride was hurt a little, he did appreciated his former Padawan's help.

" _Anakin?_ "

" _Yeah?_ "

" _... Thank you._ " The words were sincere.

Anakin smiled. " _Anything for my brother._ "

Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat. Brother. Each time Anakin called him like that, it always brought a weird yet pleasant feeling in his chest. Whether it was in the chaos of battle or even while looking at the younger man snore loudly after falling asleep on a movie back at the Temple, Obi-Wan always felt kind of stronger in Anakin's presence. He could not deny that he was very attached to his former Padawan and the thought of not having him by his side was unbearable to him. He simply didn't think he could handle Anakin being gone. Sometimes, he could even swear the Force was blessing their relationship, even though their closeness was hands and feet against several rules of the Jedi Code. A relationship like the one they shared was considered dangerous among Jedi. So why in the blazes did it felt so right?

At first, Obi-Wan had been reticent towards Anakin's rather frequent affection marks. It went all the way back when the younger Jedi was still a 9 years old boy. When he missed his mother and came knocking at his bedroom door to ask for a hug. Obi-Wan had tried to keep him away, to teach him how attachments were dangerous for a Jedi, how it could lead them to the Dark Side. But Anakin's pleading eyes had always got him to sigh, kneel in front of the little boy and drag him in his arms.

There was that one night, also. He had made a nightmare, seeing Qui-Gon being killed again and again. He had woken up feeling completely responsible, his throat sore from the shout he knew he had let out. Panting, he had prepared himself to meditate, to release his feelings through the Force like he had been trained to since he was a youngling. To no avail. The feelings were simply too raw.

And of course, Anakin had to come knock at the door. Obi-Wan remembered clearly how annoyed he had been when the little boy came in his room, without his permission per say. Not only that, he had jumped on the bed like he was owning it! He still remembered how he stared at little Anakin in complete disbelief, well prepared to give him the scolding of the year. But he didn't have the time to, because little Anakin had told him that he heard him shout in his sleep and thus he needed a hug.

Obi-Wan had been a little bit taken aback by little Anakin's words. After a moment, he had bit back that he most certainly didn't need a hug. But when the little boy has wrapped his arms around his shoulders anyway, the tension in his body had almost eased immediately. Sighing in defeat, Obi-Wan had hugged the little boy back.

As Anakin grew up, the two Jedi became closer and closer, to the point where Obi-Wan had started to get worried the Council would notice something was out of place. But if the Council didn't noticed, they certainly encouraged the two to stay together, even after Anakin was knighted. They were the most powerful duo in the Order: why separate them?

So when Anakin called him brother, Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. The younger man had became his brother, indeed. Sometimes, Obi-Wan wondered if the Code really was right to banish any kind of attachment for a Jedi. If the Council knew how different he felt around his former Padawan, maybe-

When he realised where his train of thoughts was bringing him, Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. That was absolutely impossible. The Council had always been harsh on that specific rule and any Jedi who was found to be too emotionally attached to someone was expelled without questions. Obi-Wan sincerely hoped it would never happen to him or Anakin…

Several minutes later, the cruiser landed on a platform at the Senate. As Anakin and Obi-Wan were descending from the large ship, the clonetroopers escorted Miin into the large building so she could be locked up until the negotiations would take place. As soon as the doors closed behind the escorting squad, the two Jedi Masters walked to meet Chancellor Amidala, who was walking as fast as her large pregnant body allowed her to.

"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, it's good to see you alive and well." Padme said as the the younger Master bowed to her in respect. Looking over at Anakin, she tried her best to hide the excitement of seeing her secret husband again. They haven't seen each other in a long time and she was happy to see no major injuries on him. she hated it when anakin came back home covered in blood and bruises, but it was part of the deal to be secretly married to a Jedi.

"It's good to see you too, Chancellor." Anakin said in good diplomacy. He knew formalities were absolutely necessary to keep their cover. Obi-Wan had had enough doubts about their relationship when he was still a Padawan that he'd learn to shut his mouth in front of his Master. He loved the woman to death, but being kicked out of the Jedi Order was not something he was very looking forward to.

Obi-Wan simply bowed his head to the Chancellor, knowing that making an attempt to talk would put the attention on the fact that he was wounded and he didn't really needed that kind of attention right now. If he could hide it well enough, he shouldn't have to go to the healing ward where some healer and medical droids would put him to rest for a couple of days. Rubbish. He could take care of himself.

Chancellor Amidala looked back at the door where the group of troopers escorting Miin disappeared earlier and seemed relieved when she returned her glance to the two Jedi standing in front of her. "One less separatist leader to deal with." She sighed. "I'm so glad democracy could override any ideas of dictatorship. For our galaxy to be safe and prosper, every single system should have a voice. Dictatorship would be a disaster. Once all the separatist leaders are arrested, we can at last have peace in the galaxy." She declared, smiling at Anakin.

"Now that the Sith Lord is vanquished, I'm sure peace will last for another thousand years, Chancellor." Anakin said on a confident tone, discreetly winking at his secret wife. He glanced at her swollen belly: it wouldn't be long before she give birth. Anakin would make sure she would be taken care of by the best doctors of the capital. He would not lose her. Even if his nightmares had stopped since Sidious has been destroyed, he wouldn't take any chances. She would not die in childbirth, not on his watch. Force, he loved her...

"And that, all thanks to you, Master Jedi" Padme responded with a smile. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Lately, she caught herself wondering if he would have Anakin's eyes or hers. If he would have her calm and serene attitude, or be all over the place like his father. Either way, he would come to the world in an era of peace. She couldn't be happier.

Obi-Wan glanced at the Chancellor as she talked to his former Padawan. She was a very courageous woman to stay in office while being pregnant like this. He did find it weird that she had always been elusive as to who the father was. Even though it was none of his business, he and Padme had been very good friends ever since he helped her in the crisis of her home planet, Naboo. He really hoped nothing bad happened to her.

Meeting his eyes, Padme gave him a curious look. He straightened his shoulder as she started to walk towards him and bit back a ground of pain before anyone could hear it. When Padme raised an eyebrow in front of him, he felt a dreaded feeling crawl on his back. It was like she could see through every single shield he put on to hide his wounds. "For someone as diplomatic as you are, I find the Negotiator to be awfully quiet. Master Kenobi, is everything alright?" She asked softly, putting a gentle hand on one of his shoulders.

Kriff. Deep breath Kenobi.

"Yes, thank you milady. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a report to prepare for the Council. Anakin?" Obi-Wan declared on the most even tone he could produce, gesturing for his partner to follow him back on the ship.

On this word, the two Jedi bowed to the Chancellor, Obi-Wan holding his breath doing so. His bandages were wet against his skin, the wound had started to bleed again. When he realised it, he cursed under his breath. After Anakin mouthed a "see you after dinner" to his wife, he followed his former Master on the way back to the ship.

Only when the docking bay closed behind them, Obi-Wan let out the breath he was holding, but immediately recomposed himself as Anakin settled close to him. If the younger man ever discovered that his wound was bleeding again, he would end up at the healing ward. He knew Anakin: the younger man would literally drag him there by the feet if he needed to. Obi-Wan couldn't let that happen. He refused to be put on forced leave for several days.

When Anakin sat on a chair beside his Master, he closed his eyes and sighed. That had been short. He had wished to see his secret wife for a little longer, but the presence of his Master made it impossible. If Obi-Wan ever discovered their relationship, he would bring him in front of the Council and he would be expelled. Obi-Wan had always been very strict with the Jedi Code rules, and he had a feeling the one on attachments was no exception.

Attachments. Anakin never quite understood that kriffing rule banishing them in the Code. As long as he could remember, attachments had always helped him to get through anything. He had always felt so more powerful in the presence of his beloved Master or his loved wife. It even helped him to refuse the path down the Dark Side. How stupid enough was the Jedi Council not to realise that?

Several times, he had wanted to turn to someone he trusted to talk about it, to tell how much his attachments to both his former Master and his wife made him more powerful in so many different levels in the Force. But the risks were too high. He could not afford to be expelled, at least not right now…

Speaking of the Force, he felt a long shout of pain ringing through the bond as his Master's shield shook slightly. He raised a hand on his own chest as he could almost feel the pain himself. Obi-Wan must be in pretty rough pain for him to feel it like that. and he was sitting beside him, not saying a word! His former Master was incorrigible.

" _You should go to the healing ward Master when we arrive at the Temple. Your pain is so intense I can feel it myself. Maybe there's more damage that we could actually see, I'm worried._ " Anakin said through their bond.

Beside him, Obi-Wan shifted on his seat, clearly annoyed that Anakin brought the subject on the table again. " _Please Anakin, you know how much I despise that place... Give it time and I'll be alright_." Obi-Wan whispered back, thickening his shields so Anakin wouldn't actually feel his pain.

Anakin bit his lips. There really was no way to convince his Master to take care of himself. " _All right. But only if you promise me to rest properly. As soon as we're home, I'll change your bandages, give you another painkiller and you let me report to the Council. If I see you up, only once, I swear your little ass is gonna land at the healer's!_ " Anakin warned, thinking about how he would have to drag Obi-Wan to get him there. His Master had many abilities, but staying helpless in the healing ward to take care of himself wasn't one.

Obi-Wan almost chuckled, but he truly felt the threat in Anakin's words. " _I promise, Anakin..._ "

The ship lead them to the Jedi Temple, where they made their way to their shared quarters. When they arrived in front of the door, Anakin Force opened it with a wave of his hand. The two of them went to the bathroom where they kept the medical kit. As Anakin gathered everything he needed to take care of his stubborn Master, Obi-Wan begun to unfasten his Jedi robes. Anakin stopped him gently.

" _I think it would be better to do this when you're lying down. Those painkillers will knock you out and I don't plan on dragging you into bed, if you know what I mean..._ " The younger man joked, winking at Obi-Wan has he walked to the older Jedi's bedroom, the medical kit in his hand.

Obi-Wan smiled, turning to follow Anakin. " _I think that for all the times I did dragged you to bed after you passed out in the living room hopelessly drunk, you owe me one. And countless others for not reporting you to the Council._ " He warned, smiling as memories of Anakin piss drunk proclaiming to the kitchen appliances how he loooooved his Master came back to his mind.

Anakin laughed. He would give his life a thousand times for this man. His mother may be dead today, but at least he had a brother he could always count on. No matter what.

Anakin helped Obi-Wan out of his robes and into his bed. Sitting on the edge, Anakin gently removed the bandages he put on the night before. The wound did started to bleed again, but not as much as he expected. Grabbing some gauzes, he cleaned off the area, making Obi-Wan flinch under the pain.

"Oh, sorry Master..."

He made sure Obi-Wan had another shot of painkillers before he went on. When he felt his Master relax, he went back to business. He was relieved to find that the gash did not get worse. Maybe Obi-Wan would be okay after all. When his Master was properly bandaged and completely knocked out from the drug, Anakin went to report to the Council.

AN: I hope this story peaks in your curiosity! Don't be afraid to review, I reply to everyone! xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi guys! Glad you made it to chapter two! Don't be afraid to leave review, I absolutely love them!

Following their mission on Geonosis, Anakin and Obi-Wan were given a little time off. Luckily for the older Jedi, that period of rest allowed him to take that time to care for his wound. The gash was healing slowly, but with the help of his former Padawan, it would soon be only a bad memory. As for Anakin, he was excited. Last night he sneaked out of their quarters when Obi-Wan was heavily sleeping to meet with Bant, his friend and healer. He explained to her that he had nightmares about the Chancellor's childbirth and that "for the sake of the Galaxy" it would be best if she could be transferred to the capital's medical center for the last week of her pregnancy. Agreeing with him, Bant had promised to make arrangement so Chancellor Amidala would be under healer's care when the time was right. Satisfied, Anakin had arranged a secret meeting with his wife so he would announce the news. He only hoped that she would take it well. Padme had always been a strong lady who never really cared for additional protection.

Anakin was pacing nervously in his room, walking back and forward in the small chamber not really knowing what to do with his body. He knew Obi-Wan would buy whatever excuse he would give him to go out, but Anakin could not wait any second longer to meet with Padme again. Sure, he met her two days ago after the mission, but at that time, he was facing Chancellor Amidala, not his beloved Padme. Those masks they were wearing in public, the strong Chancellor and the fearless Jedi Master, were really starting to weigh on Anakin's soul.

After several minutes of nervous pacing, Anakin decided it was time for him to get some fresh air. Taking a breath, he got up and went to the main door of their quarters, passing in front of his Master on the way. Before opening the door, Anakin checked his shields one last time to make sure the older Jedi couldn't perceive how much nervous he was right now and turned back to face the living room. "Obi-Wan?" He called, facing the man.

The older Jedi was in the main room sipping his tea while reading a datapad. Typical Obi-Wan behavior for calm evenings. When he heard the call he lifted his head to meet the gaze of his brother. "What is it, Anakin?" He asked, putting his tea cup aside.

"I'm going for my evening walk." Anakin lied, his shields up at maximum.

"All right," Obi-Wan said, plunging back in his lectures. "Enjoy the 'fresh air', if we can even call it like that on Coruscant..."

On those words, Anakin Forced open the door and got out. As soon as he was far enough in the Temple's corridors, he let himself breathe again. If Obi-Wan ever discovered where he actually went on his walks, he'd be completely screwed. He did made his evening walk a tradition of his, but it was always his decoy to meet Padme. When people questioned about it, he simply responded it was his way of meditating. Almost everyone in the Temple knew how Anakin was the kind of man that always like to have his mind and hands busy. Knowing that the younger Jedi couldn't stand still 5 minutes during actual meditation, Obi-Wan never questioned this behaviour. He even encouraged it.

His feet lead him to the Temple's hangar. Artoo beeped happily at his sight when Anakin jumped his in starfighter. "Come on Artoo, let's go see Padme." Anakin said, his heart beating at the anticipation of seeing his wife again. The fighter took off and passed by the multi levelled routes of the Capital planet to join the one that lead to the Senate.

Tonight was a rather calm night in the main city of Coruscant. Anakin was surprised how the traffic was low compared to the normal frustrating bump-to-bump one. Still concentrated on the road, Anakin allowed his mind to drift off a little. He did feel bad for lying to Obi-Wan about his relationship with Padme. Thinking about it, Obi-Wan had been one of the most important person in his life, maybe even the most important. Sure, at one point Anakin had hated him for supposedly holding him back, but now he was more mature and understood his Master's stand when it came to putting him at his place. He knew his Master acted for his own good. Who knows what kind of monster he could have become if he had listened to that anger boiling inside him at the time?

As the gigantic Senate building appearded in front of his eyes, Anakin smiled. He was to meet Padme in a local not to far from her office where they always had privacy. Now that she was Chancellor, it was difficult for Anakin to meet her directly in her quarters since they were now heavily guarded, not only by bodyguards but by mass medias too. If they saw him enter her quarters without any apparent reasons, rumors would be whispered and the truth would eventually come out.

After gently landing his starfighter on a near landing platform, Anakin ordered R2D2 to stay with the ship like he always did. The air was comfortable, but the wind was strong, pushing Anakin to hide under the hood of his cloak. He didn't want to meet Padme with his long hair all messed up all over the place. When he stepped inside the gigantic building, it was close to empty. Most of the senators had already left for the comfort of their homes. Even though he was inside, he kept on his hood hoping not to be recognized and wandered to the empty halls to the rendez-vous point. He was not looking forward to answer any curious question any senator may have on his questionable presence in the Senate.

The local was a small salon destined to be the Senators' retire room. There was a kitchen, a large table and some furniture placed in to make a small living room. Since the room was placed in the centre area of the Senate, it had no windows. Three small crystal chandeliers were lighting the room, giving it a soft, relaxing glow. It was no surprise that with the living standards of most Senators, it was luxurious for absolutely no reasons. Also, given the fact that most of them went to restaurants for their breaks, barely no one used it, especially at this time of the day. It was the perfect spot to meet Padme secretly.

Anakin stepped into the room and slowly closed the door behind him. His heart was pounding with anticipation and every single cells of his body urged him to run for his beloved wife. He scanned the room looking for her: She was sitting on one of the big blue couches, looking at him with a huge smile on her gentle features. Anakin sighed and grinned. She was absolutely beautiful. She had traded her traditional Chancellor robes for a faded pink flowy dress with long sleeves that started slightly down her shoulders and her hair was down, the soft brown curls falling loosely on her shoulders. Her pregnant belly was perfectly visible through the dress, and Anakin couldn't help thinking how pregnancy suited her so well. When he started to walk towards the couch, she met him halfway into the room into a warm embrace. While Anakin took her in his arms, he could sense through the Force that something was bothering his wife. He felt his heart drop slightly. When they pulled back for a long kiss, she indeed had a little worried look on her soft features. Anakin lost his smile instantly.

"What is it, honey?" He whispered to her, cupping her face with his hand in a tender caress.

Padme sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. she knew there was no point in hiding something to her husband. "It's nothing serious, really. It's just that the baby will be here very soon. The press and the holonet will get crazy about it and the subject of the father will come out at some point. For now we can always come up with some stories to explain it all, but the child will probably grow Force sensitive..." Padme turned her back to her husband, her words barely a whisper now. "If he or she grows out to look like you, because it will no matter what..." She took a long breath before declaring "The Jedi Order will eventually find out you were the father from the beginning and... You'll be expelled..."

Anakin looking down to the floor and closed his eyes. They knew from the beginning that a married life would be very hard for the two of them. When he had placed the ring on her left finger, Anakin had promised himself he would do everything in his power to keep his wife happy. and now that there was a child involved in the equation, he promised himself that he would do anything to protect his family and keep them happy.

And that, even if he had to walk away from the Order to do so.

"Then so be it" He simply declared, surprised at how easy it actually was to take the decision.

Padme turned back, her eyes wide with surprise. She could almost not believe what she just heard. "What?!"

"Then so be it" repeated Anakin, completely confident in his decision. "If the Order discovers I'm the father, I shall be expelled. In fact, I won't let them expel me, I'll just quit the Order myself." Anakin declared casually like he was talking about the weather.

Padme now had a slight panic look on her face. What her husband was declaring was a huge change in his life and she wasn't sure she could allow herself to believe in those words. The Jedi Order had always been the world to Anakin. "But Ani, this is your dream, what you've always wanted! And you're going to give it up just... Just like that?!" She asked, still having a hard time believing what Anakin was saying.

Anakin chuckled. "Oh my sweet Padme... I may have dreamed of being a Jedi all my life, but deep within me I always knew I wanted to be a father. Being a Jedi and living under the Code, I always assumed I would at least be a good father figure to my future Padawans." He approached his wife and brought her in his arms, placing his flesh hand on her rounded belly. "But now I have a chance I never thought I would have: to have a baby of my own. Padme, I'm a Jedi Master, I'm on the Council and I have participated in stopping a galaxy wide war. What more can I ask for? My dreams have been fulfilled. So please don't worry about that..." He explained with a smile on his face.

Padme smiled softly, placing her head on her husband's shoulder. The thought of being able to love Anakin openly, to stop hiding in the shadows was music to her hears. "Ani, I know I've said it many times before but, my gosh you've grown. You became so much more mature in the last year and I don't think I could love you more than I do right now..." She said, placing a soft kiss on her husband's neck.

Anakin sighed and repressed a shiver when he felt his wife's lips against his skin. He had missed her so much lately. "The war is over honey, all we can do now is try to enjoy everyday we have together." He brought her lips to his in a long, passionate kiss. When they parted, a little out of breath, Anakin took her hands and lead her to the couch.

"Speaking of the baby" Anakin declared, "I've got some news for you..."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was sitting comfortably on the living room couch back at the Temple. After sipping the last drop of his tea, he let his head fall down on the back and allowed his body to relax a little. He may only be in his early forties, but being constantly on the battlefront for several years and having Anakin to follow was beginning to have the best of him. Not that he minded, he loved Anakin to no end, he would do anything for his brother and the adrenaline of battle was satisfying enough. He was just a little tired. A shower wouldn't hurt his sore muscles, so he got up and went to the 'freshers.

Their shared fresher was not the biggest accommodation for two men. Like the rest of their quarters, it was small and the decoration was kept to a minimum. Even though it was not luxurious, respecting the lines in the Code reminding the Jedi they shouldn't be allowed possessions, Obi-Wan always felt at ease under the hot spray in the shower. While he removed his Jedi robes, he glanced at himself in the large mirror above the sink. Setting the beige tunics aside, he took the time to observe himself in the mirror. He had changed a lot over the years. Beside the beard, his body was now covered in multiple scars and the hair around his ears had started to turn grey. Small wrinkles were beginning to appear on his face as well, but not really noticeable from afar. Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his eyes to cut the contact with his reflexion. He wondered if she would recognize him if she saw him today. It's been so long already...

Obi-Wan shook his head to clear his mind. This was not a good time to think about her. Turning his gaze on his chest, he gently removed the bandage covering his now almost healed wound. He had passed from a full chest bandage to a small patch protecting the gash only. It was now mostly healed so he had no problem running it under water. Thanks to Anakin, he didn't have to spend time in the healing ward. He wasn't even sure someone else knew about his wound beside his brother. Good for him, he hated that place anyway.

Stepping in the shower, he sighed happily as the water hit his shoulders and let the hot spray remove all the soreness from his muscles. He really appreciated the little time he allowed himself under the warm, comforting sensation. While Anakin enjoyed his evening walks, he really did enjoy his time alone where he could remove his image of the perfect Jedi and let his emotions flow. After several minutes, against his will, his mind started to think about her. Her smile, her green eyes, her gentle voice...At first he smiled and closed his eyes under the gentle memories. But when he sensed his heart suddenly sink in his chest, he directed his thoughts elsewhere.

When he was done showering, he put on some simple sleeping pants. He let his chest bare to let his wound breathe a little. He still had a chapter in that book to finish and he was looking forward to finish it in the calmness of Anakin's absence. If everything went well, he would end the night with a small meditation session in his room before going to bed. Obi-Wan smiled as he settled in the couch and grabbed the datapad he had previously left on the table beside the couch. He loved it when his time was precisely planned.

He was about to plunge back in the pages when his comlink suddenly went off. Obi-Wan lifted his gaze and rolled his eyes. So much for a quiet evening. Letting out a long sigh, he hurried in his room to put on a loose shirt. Whoever was trying to contact him would probably not appreciate to see him shirtless. As soon as he was properly dressed, he grabbed his comlink and pressed the button.

"Kenobi here." He declared as blue light filled the main room.

Right above the small device in his hand, Mace Windu appeared as a hologram. He was sitting on a chair and had a concerned look on his features.

"Master Kenobi, is everything alright?" Mace asked in his diplomatic voice with a hint of panic he was obviously trying to hide.

Obi-Wan was taken aback. When Mace windu was concerned, everyone in the Temple should be concerned too. Growing worried, Obi-Wan look around him to any possible threat. But everything was so quiet here. He gave a quick look outside the window: nothing seemed out of place, the Capital was just as animated as ever. No smoke, no panic... Even if Master Windu had learned about his chest wound, it wasn't worth that much concern. He even took the time to immerse himself in the Force and even there nothing seemed out of place. Now what in the blazes was going on?!

Confused, Obi-Wan shrugged and turned back to face the hologram again. "Everything is perfectly fine here, Master Windu. What is it that you are concerned about?" He asked, obviously trying to keep his voice as even as possible. Obi-Wan would never admit it, but he would certainly not look concerned in front of one of the most respected Jedi in the entire Temple. He had an ego to keep in place, afterall.

Master Windu frowned at Obi-Wan declarations. "Is Master Skywalker with you?" He asked on the same tone.

"He isn't, he went for a walk..." Obi-Wan explained, trying to process of Anakin could possibly do something foolish just by going for a walk. Has something happened to his brother? Obi-Wan felt his heart sink in his chest at the possibility of Anakin being implied into an accident.

Mace paused a second before adding, "Master Yoda and myself wish to speak with him on a confidential matter, but he won't answer his comlink, do you think we should get concerned?" The hologram asked.

Obi-Wan almost facepalmed himself. Twice.

"Hold on..." He declared on a obvious irritated tone. If it was really what he was thinking, not only he would give Anakin the scolding of the decade, he would ground him to his room for the rest of his life even though he had no power to do so.

Obi-wan made his way to Anakin's room. It was a little messy compared to his, which was impeccably clean. And as he predicted it, the blasted thing was on the nightstand. If Anakin's room wasn't at the other side of their quarters, Obi-Wan could have heard it ring. For some reasons the older Jedi couldn't explain, Anakin had that frustrating habit to forget his comlink wherever he went. The bearded Jedi could not even count the numbers of heart attacks he got thinking something terrible had happened to his brother when his stupid comlink was just simply out of reach. Blasted thing.

Obi-Wan took the little round piece of metal and showed it to his Jedi colleague. "Does that answers your questions, Master Windu?" He said in his famous sarcastic tone while playing gently with the device in his hand.

Mace took a pause, and was almost laughing when he declared "Not again?"

Obi-Wan took a long breath and chuckled. As serious as it was, the situation was absolutely ridiculous. "Looks like it..."

Mace sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with the tip of his fingers. He was clearly annoyed of Anakin's bad habits, which Obi-Wan completely understood. "I guess there is not much we can do about it right now… Would you please pass him the message when he comes back Master Kenobi?" He requested, his voice clearly sounding tired.

"i'll do even better than that." Obi-Wan declared while walking back to his room. "If you'll excuse me Master I will return this to my former apprentice as soon as possible. I do hope to teach him a lesson tonight. Give me a little time to find him and he should communicate with you soon." Obi-Wan said, entering his room and opening the small closet. He would certainly not go out in the city in this kind of attire.

"You don't have to do this, Obi-Wan..." Mace said, his voice dropping to a soft tone, telling Obi-Wan that he was talking to a friend more than a mere colleague. "Even though the subject in confidential, this conversation can wait another day..."

Obi-wan laughed. "Trust me, Mace. I have a feeling that if I don't do this, he'll never learn." He said, smiling back at the hologrammed Jedi.

Mace could do anything but smile back. "Thank you Master Kenobi, and may the Force be with you." On this, the hologram of Master Windu disappeared.

Sighing, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin's comlink, still lying in his other palm. "Well Anakin, looks like I'm going to have to saw it to your arm, or shove it in your ass for all I care..." Obi-Wan said to himself, irritated. Even if he knew Anakin wasn't in direct danger right now, it was vital that he kept his comlink at all time. Communication was key in the Jedi Order. Lucky for the two of them, they could communicate through their bond, but not every Jedi could achieve that sort of communication. In fact, they were the only living Jedi known to be able to communicate that easily.

Obi-Wan remove his sleeping attire and grabbed some casual Jedi robes. After being properly dressed, he closed his eyes, reaching in the Force for his brother. At least, Anakin was still onworld. Also, he could feel that the younger man wasn't that far away.

" _Anakin_?" He tried, but his voice seemed to go nowhere.

Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's presence, but for some reasons Anakin had put on his shields and the older Jedi met a wall in his former Padawan's mind. Taking a deep breath, he attempted a second time, but with more force, trying to pierce through.

" _Anakin! Do you copy?_ " He practically shouted in Anakin's mind.

Bam. The wall again. Curious, Obi-Wan said to himself. Why would Anakin put on shields this thick when he was just walking around the city? Something was definitely out of place… Well, since he couldn't reach him by mind, he could definitely track his Force signature. Again, he closed his eyes, concentrating, scanning the city, searching for that signature that was oh so Anakin. When he hit a target, he grabbed his lightsaber and got out of their quarters, letting Anakin's Force signature guide his steps.

Back at the Senate, Padme put a hand on her rounded belly. "You really think we should take those nightmares seriously?" She asked in a small voice, not very at ease with Anakin's visions. She was not afraid to die, she never has been. But the idea of leaving her child behind was close to unbearable to her.

Anakin smiled softly. They had been arguing for the last minutes. but he sensed that he would win this battle. "Yes, honey. They were real for my mother, and I was too late. I do have hopes on the fact that they stopped after Sidious was death, maybe your destiny was linked to his at that time, but I just don't want to take any chances. The baby will need his mother, and I would be very sad of losing you." He said, almost choking on his last words. He loved Padme to death and still wasn't sure of how he would react if he was to lose her.

Padme sighed, putting her free hand on her husband's arm. They settled in a cuddling position on the couch, with Anakin's arm over her shoulders. "You know, I find you to be very courageous to face this alone with me. Risking your Jedi title and all, risking losing the family that took you over… "

Anakin gently kissed her cheek "You know, I've always been ambiguous about that rule forbidding attachment. I mean, there were plenty of times when I was on the battlefront and just the thought of you made me stronger. Remember when I told you Sidious wanted to make me his apprentice, I almost followed that path, to the Dark Side of the Forde. All I wanted was to save you. But then I realised that me becoming a Sith Lord would take you away from me forever. The love I had for you made me take a step back and refuse that dangerous path. Sometimes I can't help thinking that the Jedi are wrong thinking attachments only lead to the Dark Side, I think that if it were controlled enough, we could harvest something great about it..." Anakin laughed, shaking his head. "But I don't think they would change that soon. If I ever talked about this I would certainly be expelled before I could realise it."

Padme looked over him, "Well, let's just hope that one day they will take that into considerations. But if they are so strict about that rule, how could you afford to arrange that medical attention for me?" Shye asked, suddenly scared that her condition might put her husband's status in danger.

Anakin smirked at his wife. "Simple. We obviously are good friends to the world. I could have those nightmares about anyone close to me who could possibly be in danger. When I approached Bant, I used the "for the sake of the galaxy" argument. She bought it." He explained, still very proud of himself.

"Oh you!" Padme laughed, gently brushing a finger on her husband's nose. Anakin and his crazy plans would always amaze her. The man always seemed to work in order to get the job done, no matter how crazy the plan was.

Back at the Temple, Obi-Wan had jumped in the first fighter he could find. Letting the Force guide him, he took the commands and joined the heavy traffic of the capital city. Anakin's Force signature slowly lead him to… the Senate? What in the blazes was Anakin doing there? Flying around the building, he noticed his brother's personal fighter, stationed on one of the landing platform. Obi-Wan had the feeling that Anakin had lied to him. That wasn't good.

Landing beside Anakin's fighter, he asked little R2D2 if he knew where Anakin was. the little droid beeped that its Master had gone into the Senate, but that it didn't know what he was up to. Growing more irritated by the second, Obi-Wan scanned the building looking for his brother. When he had a good idea of where he was, he jumped out of the little ship and hurried into the large building.

Not aware that his Master was closing in on him, Anakin slowly got up from the couch, taking his wife's hand to help her to her feet. "So you will go to the medical center?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

Padme looked at her large belly. "If you really think I could be in danger, I will. I still have some things to arrange at the Senate, and I must find a suitable substitute to serve as Chancellor while I'm gone. As soon as everything is in place, I will ask my bodyguards to escort me to the Medical center. But remember, I'm doing this for to calm your conscience, I still think I'm strong enough to deliver this baby by myself." She declared while raising a finger, making sure Anakin understood that she was as strong as ever.

Anakin smiled as a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Yes, and I thank you for it. You'll call me when the time is right? If I'm not on duty I promise I'll be there." He said, getting all excited about the near birth of his child.

Obi-Wan walked the long corridors of the Senate, and his feet lead him to a part of the building he wasn't so familiar with. The long hallways were completely silent and Obi-Wan could honestly say he did not know what the hell Anakin was doing here. Felling he was close to his brother, he tried communicating with him again.

" _Anakin, do you hear me? Anakin_!" He shouted through the bond, holding back an irritated sigh as his voice hit a shield wall again, impenetrable.

The fact that Anakin was shielding from him could only mean one thing, and Obi-Wan didn't like it. His former Padawan was obviously hiding something from him. Since all their communication was cut off, his only options was to go and try to find the man.

Nearby, Anakin and Padme were standing not far from the door. Anakin would have to go back to his quarters, otherwise Obi-Wan might begin to worry. The last thing he needed right now was his former Master to start asking questions.

Letting out a disappointed sigh that their reunion was already over, Anakin brought his wife close to him. "You have a great night, honey. I love you." He whispered, caressing his wife's cheek.

Padme smiled back, "Sleep well, my brave, beautiful Jedi Master."

Their lips met for a long, goodbye kiss.

Obi-Wan arrived in front of a door he never passed by before. He had no idea what was inside, but Anakin was there. Of that, he was certain. Obi-Wan braced himself as he prepared himself to open the door. The younger man would have to answer some questions. He opened the door. "Anakin, you forgot you blasted comlink ag..." He started, but his words died in his throat when he looked at the sight before him.

His eyes were met with Anakin and the Chancellor kissing rather passionately. As soon as they noticed him, they separated, dreaded looks on their face like two children being caught stealing candies at the local store. At first, Obi-Wan felt completely embarrassed. Not sure what to say or what to do, he looked down at the comlink in his hands. There was an awkward silence among them before Obi-Wan cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to disturb." He said, tossing the little piece of metal at Anakin who caught it mid-air. "Master Windu wishes to speak with you. Contact him as soon as you can." On those words, he turned back and left.

On his way back to his fighter, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. Anakin and him were like brothers, they told each other everything. They knew all about the other, including their secrets and mistakes. They always protected each other, whatever the cause. And in all this mess, Anakin never found the time to tell him about his secret lover? That would explain a lot. Obi-Wan had a lot of questions in his mind: How long has his apprentice been seeing the Chancellor like that? How many times Anakin had lied to him in order to see her? Was Anakin the father Padme was so reluctant to reveal? Obi-Wan sighed heavily as he started his fighter's engines and took off to go back to the Temple. Even though he never saw solid proof of it before, he somehow knew that his former apprentice and Senator Amidala were more than just friends. How could he have been so blind?

Padme was one of his closest friend. After what he saw, he was absolutely positive that the child was Anakin's. Padme was not the kind of woman to go around with other was bad. This was really bad. When the child is born, which will be very soon, the Order will discover who the father is and expel Anakin. After all the damages done by the war , the Jedi Order couldn't afford that sort of scandal, especially not coming from one of their best warrior and the Chancellor.

When the Jedi Temple was in his sight, he gestured the fighter to dock in the main hangar. He and Anakin would talk once he gets back home.

Anakin looked at his former Master while he left the room. His heart sank a little when he noticed how disappointed he looked. He knew that one day Obi-Wan would have discovered it, but there was still a small hope in his heart that the man would have accepted it with a smile and not with the look of complete betrayal he just received. Deep in his heart, Anakin sincerely hoped he didn't lose his former Master's trust. He took a deep breath and turned to Padme.

"I'll go back home, I think I owe him some explanations." He said in a low voice, taking Padme's hands in his own. "Of all the times, why now?" He sighed, looking at the door where his Master just disappeared seconds ago. When he reached through the force for the older man, Obi-Wan was already far away. Anakin knew that his former Master was probably angry and he didn't like the idea of facing him on this matter.

Padme put her hands on his bold shoulders and tried her best to reassure him."Ani, we knew this day would come. He's like your brother and one of my closest friends. I don't think he'll be the one informing the Jedi Council about it. Now go and talk to him, I think he's sad that we didn't tell him all this time." She said, pushing Anakin towards the door. She knew that Obi-Wan was a very humble man, but a man who hated to be betrayed.

After one last quick kiss, Anakin made his way back to his fighter. His heart was beating really fast, he was nervous. He didn't know what kind of reaction his Master would have. He tried to reach the man via their bond, but Obi-Wan had raised his shields and Anakin couldn't pass through. Remembering his comlink in his hands, he pressed the button and called Master Windu. Might as well do it now.

"Skywalker here, you wished to speak with me?" Anakin declared.

The form of Master Windu appeared on the hologram. "Yes, but unfortunately Master Yoda has been called on duty. This conversation will have to wait until he comes back." He looked like he was to turn off the communication, but hold back at the last second. "And please, Master Skywalker, try not to forget your comlink next time. You scare off the Council each time we can't reach you." He scolded, his voice sounding more annoyed than angry.

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he wasn't stupid enough to forget his comlink back at the temple, he wouldn't be in this mess. "I'll do my best, Master Windu. Skywalker out." Anakin sighed. He jumped in his fighter and went home.

When he arrived at their quarters, Obi-Wan was there, his arms crossed on his chest. For what seemed to be a minute or two, the two men stared at each other without saying a word, almost like one was waiting after the other to make the first move. At some point, Anakin decided to ignore his Master's glare, and started to remove the top layer of his Jedi robes. It didn't took long for his former Master to crack.

"You're the father, aren't you?" Obi-Wan whispered, his tone accusing, sharp. When Anakin didn't gave him an answer, he snapped. "Anakin, are you out of your mind? Do you know what the Council would do to you if they knew?" He literally shouted, making Anakin jump at the difference of voice tone.

Anakin had always had an anger issue. As soon as Obi-Wan started yelling, he automatically yelled back. "Yes, yes I know Obi-Wan! I would be expelled! I knew this the very moment I knew I wanted to marry her!" Anakin replied, trying his best to stay calm but failing spectacularly.

"Because you two are married?! Oh Force..." Obi-Wan whined, pinching the bridge of his nose.

This only made Anakin angrier. "Ugh Master, I really don't need your opinions and lectures right now! I know I'm a poor example for the Order and I certainly do not need you to remind me how pathetic I am, alright? So please, leave me be!" He shouted, slowly making his way back into in room.

Obi-Wan raised his head with a frown. "Anakin, that's not the point! Would you please for once listen for what I have to sa-" He tried, but was fast cut off but a very angry Anakin.

"Yes, I know! I'm going to be expelled, blablabla!" The younger Jedi shouted back, not even listening to his former Master and disappearing in the hallway leading to his bedroom.

Obi-Wan felt burning anger rise through his chest, but decided to shut it out. He went to join his former Padawan and grabbed his arm before the man could disappear in his room. "Anakin, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice dropped several tones down in hopes of calming the younger man.

Anakin frowned and snapped his arm back, earning him a hurt look from his former Master. "Tell you?! How could I tell you? So you can tell to the Jedi Council and have me expelled? No, thank you!" Anakin replied back, his voice tone down but still as venomous.

Obi-Wan gasped and backed up several step, a look of complete disbelief in his face."Are you crazy, Anakin?! I would have never done that! You are my brother! I need you! I could have supported you! Don't you trust me?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Anakin didn't respond, so Obi-Wan went on.

"I really do love you Anakin, and if the Jedi Council learns about this, I promise it won't be from me. I will keep your secret, because I would never, ever want you to be expelled. I only hope you realize how reckless your actions are, you risk a lot doing so!" Obi-Wan said, trying to get some sense out of his former apprentice.

Anakin pointed his former Master, his eyes still on fire. "Don't tell me what to do! And you know what? The Council is wrong! I'm sure of it! I may have been the Chosen One but I couldn't have done it without the love I have for Padme. I just wonder how stupid the Council can be for ignoring that fact!" He said, violently opening his bedroom door.

Obi-Wan sighed and pinched his nose again. "Anakin, the Council has been forbidding attachments for a thousand years, I don't think it's going to change it anytime soon..."

Anakin started to make his way into his room. "I don't want to argue about this with you, Master. How can you lecture me on this matter when you haven't love someone in your life? You don't even understand what love feels like!" He simply declared, not even looking at his Master who stood in the doorway.

"I DO understand what love feels like, Anakin!"

Anakin was completely taken aback, he really didn't expected that one. His Master, in love? That wasn't right. When he turned back to face Obi-Wan, the man looked like he had been hit by a train. Also, a single tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Anakin didn't know why his Master was suddenly so emotional, but he wanted to take every single word back. He wanted to run over to his Master and hug him tightly. But for some reason, his body wouldn't move as Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to the floor and took a shaky breath.

"You don't even know how much I understand it, Anakin..."

Obi-Wan turned back and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

AN: See you in chapter 3! xoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, they are so much appreciated! In this next chapter, I shall introduce you to one of my own characters, I hope you will like her :) Enjoy!

Anakin stood in front of Obi-Wan's door, completely thunderstruck. Obi-Wan had shed tears. The man who saw countless lives being lost, the man who suffered terrible injuries through the war, the man who woke up from terrible nightmares at night, only to assure he was fine and go back to sleep, had shed tears. He felt bad, he wanted to take back what he said to his Master. Obi-Wan was one of the greatest man he had ever met in the entire galaxy. The ladies were melting under his blue gaze, his smooth grins, his sarcastic but still honorable replies and even his Coruscanti accent. _Of course_ there was at least one woman in the galaxy who could have had access to his heart. What in the stars was he thinking?

He needed to fix it. He then started to pace in front of his former Master's room. Concentrating, he began to search in his bundle of memories, trying to recall if Obi-Wan had ever spoke of a particular woman. Nothing. He simply couldn't recall anything. He did recall a conversation he once had with him when he was still a Padawan, when Obi-Wan told him it was natural to have feelings toward someone, but attachment was not to be pursued. But Obi-Wan had brought the subject on the table because Anakin had been too revealing with Padme and the man didn't mentioned someone he had feelings for…

Anakin closed his eyes an instant and replayed what just happened. He recalled the tears in Obi-Wan eyes. That could mean several thing. Could he be upset about Anakin's nasty comment speculing he didn't know what love was? Very, very unlikely, he said to himself. He had many arguments with his Master before and he had launched a whole bunch of insults to him. Obi-Wan had always brushed them aside, knowing all too well that Anakin would eventually come over and apologize. Could it be because he was in love with a woman who didn't return his feelings? Anakin had to laugh slightly to that. Who could _possibly_ resist the Grand Obi-Wan Kenobi? Anakin shrugged. It could be a possibility after all…

Then it struck him. He slowly raised his hand to his mouth in utter shock, because he knew and felt the pain of just _fearing_ this situation. He couldn't imagine the pain of his heart shattering into piece if it were to happen to Padme.

The tears in his Master's eyes could mean that the woman who had stole his heart was… dead.

 _Blast_! If that really was the case, Anakin better go see his Master and beg at his knees for an apology. Turning his body to face the door again, he closed his eyes and reached for Obi-Wan through the Force. He could feel within their bond the aftermath of a small sobbing session and that Obi-Wan was doing his best to calm himself. Anakin felt his heart sank in his chest. He really did touch the wrong nerve…

Suddenly, he had an idea. When he was younger, whenever he felt upset and sad, sometimes because he missed his mom or because training had been particularly hard that day, Obi-Wan always made hot cocoa beverages. Anakin recalled how it always brought a smile back to his face, the warm and sugary liquid calming his nerve and soothing the stress. Anakin smiled to himself and turned to the kitchen.

After the dark brown liquid was poured into two cups and Obi-Wan's favorite fruit was cut into small pieces, Anakin put it all in a small tray and made his way to his Master's bedroom. Facing the door, he knocked gently while trying to communicate with the other Jedi.

" _Obi-Wan?_ "

" _Come in, Anakin..._ "

The younger Jedi pushed the door, revealing a impeccably clean and organised room, so different from his own. The only light source of the room were the Capital's nightlights coming from the windows and a small bedside lamp Obi-Wan usually used for reading. The Jedi had removed his robes for something suitable for sleeping, as he was tucked under in eyes were still a little bloodshot, but the sobbing had stopped.

When he saw his little brother enter his room, the reassuring scent of cocoa filled his nostrils. He made a ghost of a smile, knowing exactly why Anakin took the time to make the beverages. Another scent was filling the room: his stomach growled slightly when it recognised the scent of the cutted mango on Anakin's tray. Since Anakin hesitated to join him, he rose to a sitting position on the bed and invited him to sit on the edge of the bed. He felt pain in his chest: in his hurry to deliver Anakin's comlink, he had forgot to put another bandage on his wound. The gash was now a bit irritated, but nothing to be concerned about.

As soon as he received the invitation from his Master, Anakin hurried to Obi-Wan's side, putting the tray on the bedside table. Before he could produce a word, his Master put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We both had a really rough day today, Anakin. Go to your room and put on some sleeping attire. We will enjoy this treat like in the good old days."

Anakin's heart jumped in his chest. _Force_ , he loved his Master! Without further due, he rushed back to his room to come back with some shorts and a loose shirt. But instead of settling on the edge of the bed, he installed himself on the other side of it, his shoulders gently brushing against Obi-Wan's. He then brought his knees to his chest, exactly how he did when he was little. Obi-Wan gave him his cup while he enjoyed the mango slices Anakin had prepared him, sending a thank you through their bond.

Sipping his beverage, Anakin made an attempt to apologize for his recent behavior. "Master, I'm… I'm really sorry for what I said. It was really stupid and..."

Obi-Wan cut him gently. "Don't sweat it, Anakin. There is no way you could have known. I supposed you want some explanations? Since I've just discovered one of your biggest secrets, it is only fair from me to share mine with you..."

Anakin turned to his Master, curiosity getting the best of him. "What was her name?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed as he let the bittersweet memories flow in his mind. "Meila. Her name was Meila. She had ash blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Even if I was always known for my talent with words, my voice was caught in my throat the first time I saw her, like an angel to my eyes..."

Anakin smiled, recalling how he asked Padme if she was an angel the first time they met. "I'm sure she was very pretty, Master..."

On those words, Obi-Wan lifted his left arm, Force calling his lightsaber into his hand. Putting the weapon on his knees, he started to take it apart, piece by piece. Before Anakin could ask what in the stars he was doing, Obi-Wan retrieved a small, folded piece of paper inside the handle of his saber. He then put in into Anakin's palm, who took no time unfolding it, revealing a picture of a beautiful, young blonde woman.

"You kept that in there all this time?" Clever, Anakin thought. He would definitely put a picture of Padme and the child inside his own saber.

"Always, my friend."As his former apprentice admired the picture, Obi-Wan continued his story.

"We met when I was on one of my first missions with Qui-Gon. We had runned into trouble, Qui-Gon was badly injured and needed medical attention as soon as possible. Unfortunately, technology on this planet is close to nonexistent and my padawan's powers were far from strong enough to guide him into a healing trance. I was desperate to find some help when I stumbled upon her father, who was the clan's Leader on that particular territory. He brought me to his wife who knew the local plants enough to practise medicine. They kindly offered us shelter until Qui-Gon was strong enough to continue our journey."

"A clan, Master?"

"Yes, even though the Republic offered them the necessary technology to live as most of the Galaxy's systems do, they insisted on keeping their traditional ways of life. They had their own democratic system, with a Leader to guide them. I can understand why, you should see how peaceful it feels when you go there..." Obi-Wan recalled, remembering the nature, the mountains, the fresh air and the flowers.

Listening closely to Obi-Wan's words, Anakin folded the picture again and put it back into his Master's lightsaber, which he started to build back together. Having his hands busy helped him listen with greater attention.

"I decided to get some fresh air while her mother took care of my Master. They had a small garden at the back of the house, and when I got there she was sleeping among the flowers. It took my breath away. When she woke up, she came to see me, and she saw my struggle. I insisted on keeping it to myself, but she had a way of touching that part of me who doesn't want to be brave all the time. That night, I opened myself to her. My fears of losing my Master, my fears of failing the Jedi Order, my fears of being alone… And it felt so natural."

Anakin could only understand. If there was something he was despising more about the Order than that rule on attachment, it was the lack of psychological support offered to its Jedi knights and Masters. Obi-Wan went on.

"When I was with her, I didn't need to be the aspiring Jedi knight, I didn't need to hide my emotions, I didn't need to stay strong… I didn't need to be perfect. We shared the same curiosity about our worlds, she explained to me how her people made peace with the nature, and she wouldn't stop asking about Coruscant and modern life, so different from hers. We even shared the same bed on the last nights we were there. Just because it felt so right."

Obi-Wan's voice tone changed as he continued. "But the day came when my Master was on his feet again. We had to continue our mission. When we said our goodbyes and our promises to see each other again, I knew I had fell deeply in love with her."

Anakin lowered his gaze, his Master's lightsaber perfectly put together again. There was a question which was dying on his lips, but he hesitated. Obi-Wan always seemed to talk about Meila in the past tense, like she was gone. Since his Master looked like he had more to tell, Anakin would wait for a better time to ask the question.

"I gave her a comlink so we could call each other. Her father, being the clan's Leader, already owned one, but their ways of life insisted it was only to be used when contacting either the Senate or the Jedi Council. We contacted each other, many times. When Qui-Gon gave me some time off, I usually took it to go and see her. I had developed a good relationship with her father, who always asked news about the Jedi order and Qui-Gon, who became a good friend of his." Obi-Wan looked over Anakin. The younger Jedi was listening to his words like a child to a bedtime story. He smiled.

"As for Meila, she was a passionate woman, I had my best conversations with her. Force, it was difficult even for me to win an argument with her, putting my negotiating skills to the test each time. I always believed she helped me develop my talent for words, she could be so stubborn sometimes!" Obi-Wan laughed as he remembered his younger self trying to win a debate with her and failing miserably. "But she had wonderful qualities. She always put others because herself, she was kind, she was..."

"She sounds wonderful, Master..."

Obi-Wan turned to his former apprentice and smiled. She was wonderful indeed. Anakin felt this was a good time to ask.

"Master, is she…?"

Obi-Wan felt the lump in his throat and tears we threatening to come back. "It's worse than that, Anakin..."

Anakin froze. How could it be worse than death? If he ever lost Padme, his life would be pretty rough, thank you!

Obi-Wan continued with a shaky voice. "One night we saw each other at her house. I was ready to figure things out with her, I was ready to leave the Jedi Order if she wished me to." Anakin smiled at the idea of his Master, the image of the perfect Jedi, considering to leave to Order. Not that he didn't consider it himself…

"We were about to share our first kiss when some local gang bursted into her house. They were known for trying to break the people's way of life, they always carried weapons of high-technology, like blasters. Since her father was the clan's Leader and therefore embraced the traditional way of life, they shot him. They intended to kidnap her mother, but one of the Leader of the gang made a comment about her being too old and not valuable enough so they shot her too. After that they found us in the basement, where we were in the first place. There was no windows, no escape door. I tried my best to protect Meila, but they were so many..."

Tears came back in Obi-Wan's eyes. "They took her, Anakin. I was hit in the shoulder by a blaster shot, and the second I looked away, they took her. I couldn't do anything. I chased them for several hours and I caught the leader of the gang. He kept telling me he had sold her to Force knows who. I could have killed them, I was capable of, but I'm no murderer. She was gone, Anakin..."

The younger Jedi didn't know what to say. Obi-Wan must have been devastated. "Do you think she is still alive, Master?"

Obi-Wan sighed, wiping the tear that fell down against his will. "I don't know. I went back to the Temple and told Master Qui-Gon what happened. She was a young, beautiful, strong woman. We figured out that if she was indeed sold to someone, it would be for either slavery or prostitution. I searched her for almost a year. Bars, trading places, auctions, I did them all. No trace of her. Even today, when we land on a planet, I still search in the Force for her signature. But in all honesty Anakin, knowing what kind of destiny waited for her, all the horrors of this kind of life, I truly wish that she's dead."

"Master, I'm truly sorry..." That's all Anakin could produce right now.

"It's been almost 18 years, I've just learn to live with it. But the wound in my heart is still there and I doubt it'll ever heal. I failed her back then and I just hope she'll forgive me. My sweet Meila..."

When Anakin saw the tears run down on his Master's cheek, he knew it was time to change the subject. "Y'know Master, I heard Master Fisto woke up today in the Healing Ward. They say he'll be back on his feet in a couple of days if everything goes as planned."

When Obi-Wan turned and looked at Anakin, joy had replaced the sadness in his eyes. Kit Fisto was a good friend of his, knowing he would be okay warmed his heart. "Anakin, that's good news! His capabilities and Force power would have a great loss to the Order. In fact, I know a certain blue Twi'lek female who should be pretty happy right now..."

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "Master Secura? What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan laughed at Anakin's complete innocence on the matter, as obvious as it was. Even if the two Jedi Masters respected the Code by the letter, the sparkle between the two was difficult to ignore. "Oh come on Anakin! Don't tell me you've never acknowledge the chemistry between those two!"

"Wait, you mean Master Fisto and Master Secura like… together?!" How in the stars could he have missed that?

"We could say it like that, yes..."

"But they are two different species!"

"And what does that have anything to do with love?"

"I don't know! I mean, how do they even have sex?"

" _Ugh_ , Anakin!"

In the meantime, Padme had returned to her personal quarters. She had been a little troubled by Obi-Wan's reaction, and she wished he could have learned the truth some other way. He was a very close friend of hers after all. But knowing Obi-Wan and the chemistry he shared with her husband, deeply, she knew Obi-Wan wouldn't be the one to report Anakin's whereabouts to the Council. One of the many things she shared with the older Jedi Master was the fear of losing Anakin.

From her window in her bedroom, she looked at the Jedi Temple, proud and majestic in the Capital's nightlife. She knew that within those walls, Anakin was probably having a very serious conversation with his former Master. She sighed. She probably won't know the outcome of it until tomorrow.

While she removed the dress she wore that night to replace it with her sleeping robes, she caressed her rounded belly. She couldn't deny it anymore: being Chancellor while starting a family was too much for her. She never complained about work in her entire life. But now that she was living for two, it was another story. Even though she told Anakin she would find a suitable person to replace her for her maternity break, she had made her decision a couple of days ago: she would give up her post of Chancellor and cast a vote for a new one to be elected. When her maternity break would be over, she would come back as her position of Senator. She wanted to be present in her child's life, especially since Anakin wouldn't be there often.

Looking at her left, she noticed some suitcases, and a small bag full of the necessaries once the baby will be born. When Anakin had left, she called her handmaidens and asked them to prepare all she needed. Bant had contacted her and told her it would be best if she could make it to the medical center by tomorrow.

Putting on a sweater, she went to her small office by her room and grabbed her comlink. This was going to be difficult. She took a deep breath and contacted one of her closest friend: Bail Organa. When his hologram appeared in her hand, she smiled.

"Chancellor Amidala! It is great to see you! May I be of assistance?" Bail asked her, a smile on his face. The two of them got closer when Padme had been elected Chancellor. He guided her through the procedures and gave her a helping hand when she needed. They were already good colleagues at the beginning, now they were close friends.

"Good evening, Senator Organa. Yes, you may be of help. I have previously made a recording with an important message I need to pass to the Senate by tomorrow. Would you be so kind to transfer it for me, since I won't be able to be there?" Padme asked, showing the said disk to the hologram.

"Of course, milady. Transfer it to my personal holonet account but, is everything alright?" He was obviously concerned.

"Not to worry, Senator. Following a series of test I passed at the Medical Center, I learned that the end of my pregnancy might be at risk, so they are transferring me under the healer's care for the rest of my terms. It's only prevention, but I would prefer not to take any chances. Also, in order to be present in my child's life, I shall resign my role of Chancellor." Padme said it with a heavy heart, but she knew it was the right thing to do. From now on, her child would always be her first priority.

"I understand, Padme. I will deliver this to the Senate first hour tomorrow. But they will need a signed resignation letter from you in order to cast a new vote..." Bail responded, hoping in his heart his friend would be alright.

"I have already sent it to you in attachment with my recorded message. You should have no problem." Padme always made sure everything was prepared in advance. She hoped that ability would come handy when she'll have a child to care for.

Bail smiled. "Ah Padme, your sense of organization and your calm will be greatly missed. Is there anything more I can do for you?"

"No, thank you Bail. You've always been a good source of help, I couldn't have done all this without you. You have my all time respect and my most honest thank you." Looking at the man in the hologram, she dearly hoped he would be elected as the new Chancellor. She knew Bail Organa could take this role and keep peace in the galaxy. He was a great man.

"Alright, Padme. Then you have a great night, and don't forget to send me some pictures of that new baby of yours!" On those words, to hologram disappeared.

Padme smiled. Everything was in place. She was ready to be the mom she always dreamed she would be. She could now go to the Medical Center and wait for her baby to come to the world with her mind at peace.

She rose from her chair, went to say goodnight to her handmaiden and went to bed.

Just a little after her, Anakin closed the door of his Master's bedroom behind him. After their conversation about Masters Fisto and Secura, they started to talk through their bond to calm the atmosphere. When it felt very quiet, he noticed his Master had fallen asleep by his side. He gently tucked his Master under the sheets and let him sleep in peace.

He went directly for his bedroom, jumping in the bed and under the sheet, a warm feeling in his heart. Closing his eyes and reaching his wife through the Force, he sent her a calming wave, like he was whispering to her that everything would be alright.

He then let the arms of sleep embrace him.

The 6 foot tall men walked to the lab's corridor leading to the head scientist's office. His face was hidden under a black cape which was flowing behind him and he walked. Anyone who would have been close to him would say he was intimidating.

The lab was situated on a remote planet of the outer rim, where the Republic wasn't involved. A project was undergoing in this very lab, classified as top secret.

When the tall man made his way to his destination, a shaky, little scientist, leader of the project, was waiting for him.

"It… It is good to see you, Mas-Master Katarrh." He said, the fear clearly noticeable in his voice.

The man banged his fist against the table, making the little man jump in the process. His voice was low and full of hatred. " _Lord_ , mister Artkie, _Lord_ Katarrh..." He removed his fist from the table, but backed up on his chair to put his boots on it, like he owned the place. " _So_ , what's the status?"

Doctor Artkie took some documents with shaky hands, and put a report on front of the man. "We ha-have found the vi-virus, sir, uhm Lo-Lord Katarrh. B-but it will take multiple months t-to cultivate it at the appropriate st-strengt. R-right now it would weaken them, but th-their strong immune system would destroy it in-in a matter of hours. We need mo-more time."

Lord Katarrh rose from his chair. "Time is not an issue, _for now_. As we speak the Republic has no idea of this project. I trust you will do your best to keep it as confidential as possible. Do we have an agreement?"

"Ye-yes, Mast- Lord Katarrh!"

With an evil grin on his face, the man exited the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin was crossing the corridors of the Jedi Temple towards one of the many conference rooms. Earlier this morning, Master Yoda had returned from his duty, and Anakin was to meet with him and Master Windu. Why? He had no kriffing ideas. Master Windu had insisted it was a confidential matter. Anakin had a bad feeling about this. In the Order, whatever was placed under the 'confidential matter' file, it usually meant something bad.

When he woke up that morning, Obi-Wan was up and had already made breakfast. Obi-Wan was always the first one up between the two. Even when the man was sick, he was up first and Anakin had to drag his Master back to bed and basically lock him inside his room to get some rest. Anakin had smiled while thinking how his Master was way too modest.

He had been reassured when he got to the dining room and felt no trace of last night's sadness when he reached for his Master through the Force. Obi-Wan was smiling when he handed Anakin a plate of his favorite pancakes, topped with strawberries. Anakin accepted it joyfully, the buttery smell filling his nose and making his stomach growl. He settled himself on his side of the table and looked over at Obi-Wan who was pouring milk into his cereals.

"How do you feel today?" Anakin attempted, hoping his words didn't made real damage last night. Since he was a little boy, Anakin has always had a slight issue with his anger , which brought him to say things he didn't always meant. Master Yoda was always scolding him on anger leading to pain leading to Dark Side and all. But Anakin had put a cross on that path. Never again he would even consider turning to the Dark Side. But when Obi-Wan looked at him, he was smiling back, sitting in front of him at the table.

"Great. Don't worry about it, Anakin. How about you? Did you sleep well?"

Anakin poured some syrup in his plate. "Like a baby, actually."

Obi-Wan nodded and ate a spoonful of cereal. While he enjoyed his pancakes, Anakin heard his comlink ring in his bedroom. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a laughing grin. Both knew the comlink would be subject to jokes between the two.

"I suggest you go and get it before someone else thinks you lost it again..." Obi-Wan sarcastically commented before putting another spoon of cereal in his mouth.

Anakin pushed his plate and rose from his chair. "Very funny, Master!" He shouted back while rushing to his room. He had put the metal piece on his nightstand before going to sleep last night. Grabbing the comlink in his hand, he pressed the answer button. "Skywalker here?"

Both the holograms of Master Windu and Master Yoda appeared in his hand. Both were sitting in their council chairs. Master Yoda looked tired. even if he was the best Jedi of the Order, he was beginning to feel his age. "Good to see you, it is, Master Skywalker. Quite a scare, you gave us last night." He said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Anakin grinned at his mistake. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'll try my best to resolve this issue, I won't disappoint you again." His mistake really did put him in deep poodoo last night. He last very lucky it was Obi-Wan who came looking for him and not some other Jedi Master. That would have been scandalous. He would probably have been expelled on the spot.

"If you would please come in conference room number 3, we would like to speak with you on a confidential matter, Master Skywalker." Master Windu added on a more serious tone. "Would you be kind enough to meet us there in an hour?"

Anakin tried to perceive any kind of emotions in Master Windu's features. If he was in trouble, he'd like to be at least prepared for it. "Yes, Master. I'll be there." Master Windu nodded, and the hologram went off.

Anakin stared at his comlink in disbelief. Well, that was helping! Confidential matter, huh? Was he in trouble again? Letting out a sigh, he went back to his pancakes. Obi-Wan had finished his cereals and was washing his bowl in the kitchen's large sink. He didn't mind to do the dishes all the time. When Anakin always just left his dirty plates on the counter, Obi-Wan washed them without complaining. He did find a clean house more peaceful. He tried one or twice to apply the "clean house peaceful house" to Anakin's room, but the younger Jedi took no time in making his Master understand how much it broke his privacy. Obi-Wan never brought the subject back on the table. Anakin wanted a dirty room? Fine. As long as the rest of the house was perfectly in place, Obi-Wan had nothing to say.

Placing his clean bowl among the others, Obi-Wan turned to his former Padawan, who digged back into his pancakes. "What was that all about?"

Anakin took some time before answering. Putting his fork back on the table, he sighed. "I actually don't know, Master. Master Windu was going all 'confidential matter' on me. Wants me to meet him and Master Yoda in an hour."

At those words, Obi-Wan pinched his nose. Meeting with both Master Windu and Master Yoda usually meant one thing: trouble. And that was something Anakin was _very_ familiar with. He hoped he wouldn't have to save his former padawan's ass in front of the Council again. "Good gracious Anakin, what have you done this time?"

"Nothing! That's what I'm saying!" He said on an angry tone. Realizing his outburst, he calmed down and evened his voice tone. "I really don't know what they expect from me." Anakin lowered his gaze to his empty plate. "You don't think they know about my relationship with Padme, do you?"

Obi-Wan came to pick up Anakin's plate. "If you are absolutely sure I'm the only one in the Order who knows about it, then I highly doubt it. I guess you'll know in time." After the plate was clean, he put it back in the shelves. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll retire in my room and meditate."

Anakin smiled. Meditation was really important for his Master and he would make sure not to disturb him while he was at it. "Sure Master, I'll see you this afternoon." Anakin watched Obi-Wan leave the room and rose from his chair. He had about 45 minutes to spare. Since this was most likely be an important meeting, he went in the fresher. If he was going to be in trouble, he would at least smell good.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had got to his room. Still dress in his sleeping pants and white shirt, he went to sit in his meditating spot. This was a tradition of his for every morning, when he was off duty or when he had the chance to do it on mission.

He gently removed his shirt, preferring to meditate with his chest bare. Playing with the soft tissue in his hands, he took a deep breath. He usually didn't do this, but since his conversation with Anakin last night, he needed to take a moment and think about her. Putting his shirt aside, he lifted his hand to Force call his lightsaber. When the weapon safely made it to his palm, he started to unscrew the base. Taking the picture and unfolding it, like Anakin did last night, Obi-Wan gently sighed at the sight of Meila's green eyes. He unconsciously started to gently rub the printed dark blond hair with the tip of his fingers. He missed her. Even if he was living his dream of being a Jedi Master and having Anakin by his side, his heart always felt like it was missing a piece.

Closing his eyes and taking another deep breath, Obi-Wan let the memories flow through him. When images of his sweet Meila came to his eyes, he smiled and relaxed.

 _"Technology is important, Mel! Without it, we couldn't even be the Republic we are today, strong and united! How can you not see it?"_

 _"Don't try me, Obi! If every system were self-reliant like us, there wouldn't be a need for a Republic. You just have to learn to make due with what you have. The rise of technology in your world is proof you are incapable of appreciate the world as it is!"_

Obi-Wan gently smiled, remembering how her ways of life were dear to her and how stubborn she could become in a debate. He always admired her spirit, how strong of a woman she was and also how she could let go of her ego and enjoy a good cry in his arms when she needed. Feeling his mind becoming more relaxed, he let his memories flow deeper.

 _"You miss him... Don't you worry, my mother will heal him. He'll be back on his feet in no time."_

 _"He is my Master, Mel. The one who took me when nobody else wanted me. The one who saw my potential... I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I don't even know if another Master would take me to complete my training! I would be lost, so alone..."_

 _"You'd still have me..."_

 _"... Yes Mel, always."_

Obi-Wan recalled how he was the only one calling her like that, how her nickname was personal between the two of them. Thinking about her, about their good memories between them made him smile and feel like nothing in the galaxy could stop him. Like he always did before his meditation, he sent a silent prayer to the Force that somewhere in the Galaxy, his sweet Meila was either happy, or resting in peace. His mind now relaxed, he took a deep breath that sent him into meditating trance.

Anakin was now in front of the door leading to conference room number 3, not knowing in the stars what was going to happen in the next hour or so. When he pushed the door, Master Yoda and Master Windu were already waiting for him on the other side. The room was really dark, the only light coming from the small part of the windows that weren't covered in curtains. Master Yoda was sitting on a higher cushion that Master Windu, so he would be on the same head level. Master Windu was sitting crossed-leg on his own cushions. Anakin activated his Force sense and scanned the room. If there was something he was certain of, it was that the conversation he was about to have was not to be filed. Every security holograms had been removed and no recording device was in place. Anakin's suspicions grew higher than before.

When he made eye contact with him, Mace rose from his cushion and gestured towards the third cushion, offering him to sit. "Master Skywalker, it is a pleasure to see you. Please, have a seat."

Anakin couldn't help noticing how different Master Windu was acting towards him compared to before the end of the war. Mace used to be arsh, bossy, and he obviously didn't trust him at the time. It was understandable. Master Windu didn't want him to be trained when he was a little boy. And as he grew up, Anakin did have some struggle to resist the Dark Side of the Force. Many times he had been tempted by it, since it offered comfort and released his anger. But he had refused that path for good. When he had killed Darth Sidious in front him of, Master Windu had offered him his most honorable respect and had been acting with him like he was an equal, not an inferior being.

Anakin bowed to the two of them before sitting on the cushion in front of the two Masters. He could feel his anxiety rising. His heart was pounding in his chest like crazy. He had been in trouble before, he had met with the two Masters for a session of scolding many times before, but it was never like this. Never in a dark room, alone, unrecorded. Taking a deep breath and trying to put his emotions together, he finally spoke. "Good morning Masters. How can I be of assistance?"

Master Yoda stroked his chin with a serious look on his face. "Great fear, I sense in you, Master Skywalker. In absolute secrecy, this conversation must remain. Your relationship with Chancellor Amidala, we must discuss."

Anakin literally felt in heart smash to pieces. That's it. They called him there to expel him. They surely needed to do it in secret to avoid any sort of scandal. They would probably send him to some sort of exile and pretend he was dead in an accident. Obi-Wan and Padme would be devastated.

When Master Windu noticed the panicked look on Anakin's features, he raised his hand in a calming motion. "Wait! No need to panic, Master Skywalker. We are not here to scold or expel you. In fact, we have been observing you since the day we discovered your feelings towards the Chancellor. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Wait, what?" Anakin wasn't sure if he heard that right. Observing him? Anakin wasn't sure if he should feel reassured or suspicious. So the Council knew about this the whole time?

Master Windu felt his silent question. "No. Only me and Master Yoda know about this. The rest of the Council is in the dark. Since opinions about attachments are very widespread within the Council's members, we thought it would be best to keep it between us until we have come to a decision."

Anakin was completely lost. "A decision, Master?"

"Your attachment to Miss Amidala, I felt. Refused the path to the Dark Side, you did, because of her. Even if very tempting, it was. Useful to us, attachments might be, if handled like you did, they are." Yoda said, smiling gently.

"And it's not just about you and Chancellor Amidala." Mace added. "You have an obvious attachment to your former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maybe not a love relationship like you share with the Chancellor, but a strong bromance. And it just appear that you two are our most powerful duo in the Order."

Anakin smiled. He always felt proud to fight beside Obi-Wan. Hearing those words, especially coming from Master Windu, warmed his heart.

Mace took a pause before adding "You go through countless successful missions while protecting each other and you are able to communicate through one of the strongest bond I've ever seen in my life."

Master Yoda nodded. "A lot of Force energy it takes, to communicate through it. On a daily basis, you do it. Very strong between the two of you, the bond must be."

"I agree." Master Windu added, looking thoughtful. "Also, we suspect Master Secura and Master Fisto to have a love interest between each other."

Anakin nodded. So they did had a connection. Obi-Wan was right. Like the great Jedi Master he was, Mace sensed Anakin's thoughts on the matter.

"When we went to confront Chancellor Palpatine, I never thought Master Fisto would survive. Master Secura stayed at his bedside at the Healing Ward following his blow from Sidious' lightsaber. Not only did he recovered from an injury that was well considered fatal, he recovered really fast. We don't think it was just by coincidence."

Master Yoda agreed, turning to face Anakin. "Probably not the only ones, they are."

Anakin was beginning to get the point. His anxiety fell down, now that he knew their intentions. "So what are you suggesting? That we lift the rule on attachments in the Jedi Code?" He asked, hopeful.

Master Windu's features darkened. "Unfortunately, not yet. If we do bring the subject right now to the Council, chances are most of its members will vote your expulsion. It is too soon to ask for such a change in the Code. The Council will need solid proof that attachments can work in our favor." His tone was gentle, unusual coming from him. "But for that, we will need your cooperation."

Anakin stayed silent for a moment. If he went through with this, he would be able to live his love with Padme openly. All their secrecy would be over. It was worth a shot. "I'm in. So what do you want from me?"

"Influence the Force, we think attachment does. Proof of this statement, we need to convince the Council. Force related tests, you will pass." Master Yoda said, looking thoughtful, but glad Anakin joined their cause.

"You want me to pass some tests with Padme? Will it be safe for her?" Anakin wasn't going to do it if it wasn't safe for his wife. But Mace shook his head.

"Not with Chancellor Amidala, I'm afraid. I highly doubt the Council will accept the idea of you being with her for so long under their noses. We risk having you expelled. If enough Council members vote for it, unfortunately there's nothing I can do. That's why we will conduct those tests with you and your former Master, Obi-Wan. The Council already knows how close you two are, I feel it will be safer to start with the two of you."

Mace got up from his cushion and went to face one of the windows, looking at view it offered. He sighed: what they were planning to do wasn't an easy task. But the Order was more fragile than ever. They needed that sort of support." If we can prove the theory that your attachment with him makes you both stronger, then we will seek further territories with the Council concerning love relations." Mace took a deep breath. He really hope the Council will be open to this possibility.

Anakin couldn't agree more on this. With the war, a great number of Jedi had been lost. Not only that, Force-sensitive children were rare to find lately. The Jedi Order was very fragile right now and any possibility to make up for all those losses with more strength should be considered. Anakin had no doubts that this alone would be a powerful argument to make the Council flinch.

Sending his agreement through the Force, Master Yoda gestured the door to Anakin. "Talk about this with Master Kenobi, you must. Begin the tests of both of you next week, we will. In absolute secrecy, this must remain."

Anakin rose from his cushion. He had to go back to his quarters and have a conversation with Obi-Wan on this. He bowed to the two Masters and made his way to the door. But before he opened it, he felt Master Windu had something to add. He turned back, facing them again. "Yes, Master?"

Master Windu smiled. "In the meantime, take care of your wife. I will personally send you on mission to protect her, so you can be present on your children's first moments. We only ask you to be discreet."

Anakin flinched on Master Windu's declaration. "Children, Master?" He asked, not sure he heard right.

Master Yoda laughed in front of a complete oblivious Anakin. "Strong, the Force is around Chancellor Amidala. Twins, she is carrying." He declared, a huge grin on his green face.

Anakin's eyes widened and his heart explode in his chest. Twins?! How wonderful! The Force was blessing him with two child! He could feel small tears of joy building around the corners of his eyes. "Thank you, Masters. This is the best thing you could have offered to me right now. I am very grateful."

Master Windu bowed his head, smiling. "Enjoy it while you can, Master Skywalker. May the Force be with you."

They saw Anakin leave the room. After the door closed again, Master Windu looked at Master Yoda. "Are you sure this is a good idea? If we really go through with this, it would have to be highly regulated in order to prevent our Jedi to fall to the Dark Side… I'm afraid we cannot bear to lose more."

Master Yoda looked at him and rose from his cushion. "Have no fear, Master Windu. To the archives, I am going. An ancient Jedi ritual, I heard of." On this, Master Yoda left the room, leaving Master Windu lost in his thoughts, looking at the activity of the Capital from the window.

Anakin rushed through the corridors of the Temple. He had to see Obi-Wan. What Master Windu and Master Yoda said to him were more than great news. Passing from hallway to hallway towards his quarters, Anakin didn't even stopped to greet his fellow Jedi colleagues on the way.

When he punched to code for his level in the turbolift, the blasted thing wasn't moving fast enough. Excitement was exploding through him. Suddenly, he wondered if his Master was still meditating. He reached through the Force for Obi-Wan.

" _Master? Master! You there?_ "

Anakin felt a slight disturbance in the bond. Searching in it, he found out he had startled the shit out of his Master, who was sitting in his meditating spot, a hand on his pounding chest, panting from the jumpscare. Oops.

" _Not so loud Anakin! What is it?_ " Obi-Wan asked, sounding a little more angry than Anakin had hoped.

" _Meet me in the living room, I'll be there in 30 seconds!_ "

" _Wha- Anakin, wait!_ "

But Anakin had already closed the bond. The turbolift had come to its destination, and he was rushing to the door of their quarters. When he Force opened it, Obi-Wan was coming in the living room, putting on his white shirt. He looked really concerned with a hint of exasperation in his features.

"Now, would you please tell me what was that all about?" He asked on an irritated tone. He obviously didn't appreciate how Anakin disturbed his meditation time.

Anakin didn't know where to begin. "Well, the Council, well no the Council _itself_ , but Master Windu and Master Yoda… well they talked about this thing about attachments, but you know, it must stay a secret! Anyway, they asked me to do some tests with you, so maybe someday we will be able to have relationships! That's awesome, right? Oh, and did you know Padme was carrying twins?! I mean, two babies! I.. oh _Force_..."

At the sight of his former student's outburst, Obi-Wan put his hands on Anakin's shoulders, trying to calm the jabbering man. "Whoa, slow down, Anakin, I can't understand a thing!" Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at how Anakin was completely out of breath. As Anakin calmed himself, Obi-Wan smiled. "Come with me now, we will discuss this with a good cup of tea."

Anakin sighed. Tea. Yeah, tea sounded nice right now. He followed his Master to the kitchen, where the older Jedi had put water to boil. Grabbing the tea leaves, he turned back to his former apprentice. "So, twins, you said? Well, my dear friend, I think congratulations are in order. I'm very happy for you, Anakin. Have you delivered the news to the mother?"

Padme had told Anakin she was to be transferred to the Medical Center this very morning. He was sure that by now, some medical droid may have already told her. "I'm sure she knows already, Master. She was transferred to the M.C. a couple of hours ago." He declared, a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

Obi-Wan was taken aback. He looked over at Anakin, concern all over his face. "The Medical Center? Is she hurt?"

Anakin shook his head. "It was a prevention move, Master. Since I had some nightmares about her like I used to have about my mother, I asked Bant to have her transferred there in case something goes wrong. At least, she'll be in good hands." He declared, also trying to convince himself.

Obi-Wan conquerred. "Not a bad idea, considering your nightmares concerning your mother happened to be true..." On those words, Anakin grimaced. He didn't like to talk about his mother, nor the fact that his wife might be in danger soon. Obi-Wan saw that, smiled sadly and changed the subject.

"Can you repeat what you were talking about concerning the… attachment rule? I'm not sure I caught that right." Obi-Wan asked, not sure if it was indeed the case.

Anakin took the time to replace the words in his head. "Before I say anything, Master Yoda asked me to talk about this with you, but it must stay a secret. I know I can trust you, thought."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, you can."

Anakin looked at his Master, took a deep breath a declared "The Council is considering removing the rule on attachments in the Code."

Even though he didn't do it physically, Anakin could almost feel Obi-Wan's jaw drop to the floor. It took him a moment to speak again. "Excuse me?"

Anakin laughed at his a Master's face. He looked like he had seen a mutated rancor pass before his eyes. "You heard it right, Master. Master Windu himself told it to me."

Obi-Wan was at a loss of words. He simply could not believe it. The Jedi Code had stayed the same for over a thousand years. Why change it now? He knew some of the Council members who would never approve of such a change. Too many Jedi had fallen to the Dark Side because of it. Master Yoda must have some serious motives to even consider such things.

When he saw how lost Obi-Wan seemed upon receiving the information, Anakin knew it was time to reveal him what truly happened the night he killed Darth Sidious. "Remember that time when you felt me fall to the Dark Side?"

Obi-Wan stroked his chin, putting his memories together. So much had happened that night, when he recalled it, it was mostly a bunch of images all mashed up in his head. "Yes… yes I remember that I showed you images through the bond, hoping it would help you. What about it?"

Anakin sighed. Even if he knew it was a thing of that past, he still felt ashamed of his trip to the Dark Side, especially in front of his own Master. But Obi-Wan had to understand his point of view. "I felt very tempted to join the Dark Side that night. Palpatine had offered me a way to save Padme from the death, and I was ready to make the jump for her. I knew I couldn't lose her." He began, his voice barely a whisper. He then looked over at Obi-Wan, who gestured him to continue while he poured the tea in the cups. "When I saw that Master Windu was about to kill him, I panicked. I didn't saw Master Windu about to kill a Sith Lord. I saw Master Windu about to remove me the only chance to save Padme at the time. I almost killed him, Master..."

When he saw a steaming cup of tea in front of his face, he took it and looked up. Surprisingly, instead of the look of disapproval he thought his Master would have after his declaration, Obi-Wan had understanding in his eyes. "There is a difference between wanting to kill someone and actually doing it, Anakin. It is natural to harbour certain feelings of hate, but a true Jedi must learn not to listen to those dark thoughts. You didn't kill Mace, Anakin, that's what's important."

Sipping from his cup, Anakin continued. "That were attachments are involved. When you send me those images, I realised that becoming a Sith Lord would just end in losing the most important persons in my life, being you and Padme. I saw how Padme would hate me for becoming a Dark Lord and how disappointed of me you would be. It broke my heart. I refuse the path to the Dark Side because I love you both so much."

Obi-Wan stared at his former Padawan, slowly working out all the maths. "So, love has kept you from following the Dark path, and Master Yoda thinks this could be of help to us?" He asked, starting to get the point.

Anakin put his cup the on the counter. "It's not just about refusing the Dark Side, Master, it's something more than that. I always felt more powerful on the battlefield when I thought of Padme. Plus, Master Windu thinks there might be a link between the fact that we love each other like brothers and us being to best duo in the Order..."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Master Windu said that? I'm flattered..."

Anakin nodded. "Yup, he did. He also mentioned about how we manage to have so many successful missions while saving each other's ass. They both think the feeling of love kinda boost our Force powers and our ability to make good decisions. They think that if we can harvest that feeling in the remaining Jedi, we could make up for our fewer numbers…"

"With more powerful Jedi… brilliant." Obi-Wan finally understood, his Coruscanti accent more powerful in his last word.

Anakin smiled. Just by seeing his Master's face at the moment, he knew the man was on board. "But in order to present that premise to the Council, they need solid proof of it. That's where we become involved."

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow, smiling. "We are?"

Anakin went to one of the Kitchen's large window to face Coruscant's activated life. The sun was was up in the sky with a perfect blue sky. "They want us to take some tests, some of them are Force-related. I guess they want to measure our Force power level during some specific situations, but I'm not really sure..."

Obi-Wan came to join him. "Wouldn't it be best if you did the tests with Padme? We are talking about love here..."

Anakin shook his head, turning to his Master. "We can't involve Padme right now. If the Council decides not to hear us on the theory, I could be expelled. Master Windu finds it best to prove it with you first and then go further with Padme if the Council accepts it. Even though it is a great move, I think it is going to take some time to convince the Council about this..."

Obi-Wan slightly disapproved. "I think if we can show them some good proofs, they will hear us up. The Order is fragile and I feel they would not pass an opportunity to bypass that weakness. Have hope, Anakin." He said, putting a hand on his former apprentice's shoulder.

Anakin sighed. "I do, Master. I really do."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, I _can't_ enter?!" Anakin screamed to the medical droid, making everyone else present in the hallway turn in curiosity.

" _Anakin, for_ Force sake _, please calm down!_ " The voice of Obi-Wan resonated in his head, begging. " _I can sense your anger from here at the other side of the galaxy!_ " Obi-Wan had been sent on a remote system of the outer rim, his negotiating skills needed to convince a foreign government not to join the remaining separatists leaders.

Anakin wanted to punch the wall. " _Padme is giving birth as we speak, Master, and the blasted droids won't let me in!_ " Anakin responded angrily through the bond. " _Mace put me on protection duty, how the kriff am I supposed to protect her if I can't reach her!?_ " He asked, getting very annoyed with his Master.

On the outer reach of the galaxy, while getting ready for bed, Obi-Wan facepalmed himself. Taking a deep breath, he made sure not to let his anger get the best of him. _Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering._ His mind was calming down, but his heart told him otherwise. " _She is under great medical attention under the roof of one of the galaxy's best medical center. Just let the Force do its work, there is little more you can do for her right now_." He said, puncturing every word, trying to shake some calm in his obviously stressed former padawan.

Recalling one time Qui-Gon had been transferred to said medical facility, Obi-Wan remembered that he had been granted permission to watch the procedure via video conference. " _Anakin, even though you can't be with her physically, you can require a video conference of the procedure. But remember that we are trying to prove a point concerning attachments. If the Council sees how angry you become when Padme is in possible danger, I think you can kiss you attachment reform goodbye._ " He said on his usually scolding voice he used so many times on Anakin when he was younger.

Shit. Anakin forgot that detail for a minute. Leaning on the bright white wall, he let out a long sigh, calming his senses. the medical droid was looking at him, not quite understanding the Jedi's mental debate with his Master. " _You're right, Master. I'm sorry_." Anakin said, breathing slowly, in and out. Turning to the medical droid, he requested a video conference and was lead to a separate room with a large screen. The droid pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel, and in seconds the image of Padme in the delivery room appeared before his eyes. She was lying under a deep metal dome placed above her belly, where several medical droids were working on her. It had been chosen to deliver the babies unnaturally, a twin birth being at risk even without premonitions. Anakin started to breathe normally again when he saw how serene Padme looked. _She will be okay, Ani. Calm yourself Ani. Your nightmares won't come true_. He repeated those words in his head on repeat, trying to convince himself. The next moments would be critical to the mother's survival… or death.

The voice of Obi-Wan reappeared in his head, having sensed his silence and slight relief. " _I take it that everything in under control. I shall go to bed now. If anything happens, don't be afraid to wake me up, Anakin. May the Force be with you and Padme._ " He said with a sleepy voice.

Anakin smiled. " _Thank you, Master_."

About 30 minutes later, one of the medical droids emerged from the dome with a first baby, a boy. When the little life-form started crying to life, Anakin's heart jumped in his chest. He always found the sound of a baby crying to be one of the most annoying sound ever. But now it was different. Now, it was his son, and the sound felt so beautiful in his ears.

Anakin automatically reached through the Force for him. To his pleasure, the boy was very Force sensitive, the Force flowing through him like a raging river. The flying droid presented the little boy to Padme, who named him Luke. Anakin was overwhelmed and was fighting tears of joy. " _Welcome to the world, my little Luke_." He whispered through the Force.

He gasped as he felt a bond form through the Force with his son. He could feel that the little newborn had heard his welcome.

Not much time after Luke has been taken to another room to be taken care of, another droid emerged with the second baby, a girl. When Anakin reached for her through the force, he found she was Force sensitive also, but not as strongly as her brother. After Padme named her Leia, Anakin welcomed her too, and formed another bond with the crying little newborn.

Anakin couldn't help it. A single tear escaped his eyes as joy poured down in him, exploding around through the Force, spreading waves of bliss to every Force sensitive who was close to him. He was a father. A father of two beautiful, wonderful babies. But most of all, there were safe and their mother survived.

Deep within him, the small chip that had been implanted in his neck to measure his Force power detected every single bit of it, sending the data to Mace's personal datapad, where he kept the evidences to plead their case to the Council concerning attachments. Placed on its Master's personal desk, the dapatad showed that Anakin's readings were off the chart. Would he use that Force right now, Anakin could become a very dangerous Jedi.

Not entirely asleep, Obi-Wan was seeing pictures of the babies and sensing Anakin's happiness through the bond, making him smile. " _Congratulations, Anakin_ , _I'm very happy for you_."

Sitting in his room at the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda felt it too. "Stronger with the Force, Master Skywalker became. Good Jedi, his children will become." He said to himself.

Even though they were perfectly healthy, Anakin could not see the babies and the mother for several hours. The healer's had put Padme in a temporary coma, to prevent any complication that might occur from the recent delivery. So when the medical droid came to see him in the waiting area, he jumped to his feet and rushed to Padme's side.

When he got to the room, Padme was awake, cradling Leia in her arms. Luke was placed in a crib next to her, cooing happily. Padme looked tired, but healthy. She wore one of the center's white sterilised robes, contrasting with her usual Senate attire, colorful and majestic. Her brown curled hair where down, spreading on her shoulders and the pillow she was resting on. Anakin couldn't help but think that even dressed like this, she remained at his eyes the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. When she saw her husband, a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Oh Ani… Isn't this wonderful? She asked, her voice filled with joy.

Anakin took one of the chairs standing nearby and settle next to his wife's bedside. Gently, Padme handed him Leia in his arms, and he cradled her like she was the most precious object in existence. The little girl yawned, slowly falling asleep in her father's strong arms. "The most wonderful moment in my life. She has your eyes, honey…"

Padme smiled. The sight of her husband carrying their daughter was beyond beautiful for her. She had dreamed of this moment all her life, and she couldn't imagine it without Anakin. "Indeed, but Luke has yours." She declared, pointing to the newborn next to them.

Anakin gave Leia back to her mother and gently took Luke, who let a happy cry upon seeing his father. Anakin could indeed recognise his own eyes in his son's. He felt a deep connection with the newborn, almost seeing the Force float through him. Padme was the most wonderful woman to have granted him with this great gift of life.

Putting Luke back in his crib, he reached out to kiss his wife. "I love you so much…"

Gently caressing his husband's cheek, she winked at him. "I love you too, Anakin…"

Several days later, when Padme considered out of danger, she could finally return home with her babies. Anakin, who was put on 'duty' protecting her, wasn't far behind. When they passed the door of her Coruscant apartment, her handmaidens rejoiced at the sight of the little ones, each taking turns to cradle them.

That night, Anakin stayed awake to take care of the babies and let the exhausted mother sleep properly.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan's ship got out of hyperspace with the Capital planet right in front of it. His last mission hadn't been difficult physically, but put his patience to its limit. That population was stubborn of all things, and it had been a challenge to convince them to stay with the Republic. After several days of brutal negotiations, Obi-Wan could say he was tired.

When the Jedi Temple came into his sight, it felt like home. Anakin had been communicating with him on a regular basis, constantly giving him news of the babies, but it was not like talking directly to him. He could say he missed his former apprentice. Having them on separate missions was not common.

Plus, when he woke up that morning, he felt weird. Not sick, but he felt like his mind wasn't quite at ease like it usually was. While traveling in hyperspace, he tried several forms of meditation to push it away, but it was stuck to him. He wasn't sure why, but he had some sort of debate in his mind. His plans were: getting home and have a good night sleep. Maybe those feelings would be washed away. If not, he would seek Yoda's advice. He had a bad feeling about this.

While traversing the Temple's hallways on his way to his quarters, he kept his eyes on the ground. Not many Jedi were up at this hour, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He blamed this strange behaviour on his tiredness and lack of patience.

Their quarters felt empty without Anakin, but Obi-Wan told himself he would enjoy the peace and quiet while Anakin and all his chaos were elsewhere. He went to his room to put his sleeping attire and was pleased to see his chest wound was now completely healed. He sighted in the silence. Even though it was not recommended for a Jedi he did appreciate the warm, reassuring comfort of home.

He had poured himself a cup of tea and was sitting on the couch when he Force called his lightsaber. His heart was aching little and he needed to see her face again.

In no time, his lightsaber was in pieces on the side table and Obi-Wan was unfolding the small picture. But when he saw her face, something very unusual happened, coming from him.

He used to recall all the good memories when he saw her face, her eyes, her smile. They used to make him smile, too. But not tonight.

Tonight, the only thoughts that were floating through his mind was how lucky Anakin was to have Padme. How lucky Padme was to have him. The feeling he felt that morning begun to penetrate his heart and make some damage. He felt the pressure on his chest increasing, piercing it and tears began to take place in his blue eyes. He thought about how lucky Anakin was to have children of his own. How it was not fair he had a chance to live his love openly with Padme, while he didn't had that chance with Meila at the time. How he missed her. How much he hated himself for not being able to save her. And mostly, how he felt terribly alone.

For the first time in more than a decade, Obi-Wan felt the cold stab of jealousy.

 _No_. That was wrong. Anakin was his brother; he didn't have the right to be jealous about him. That wasn't like him. He really needed a shower and some sleep. Shaking his head, trying to push the feeling away, he put the picture back into his lightsaber and went to the 'fresher, ashamed of himself. The hot water fell down on him, soothing his sore muscle.

But Qui-Gon did tell him those feelings were natural, right? That it was okay to harbour the feeling of love? It was not fair! Had the Council thought of that decision earlier, he could have brought Meila with him on Coruscant! He could have been happy with her, exactly how Anakin was happy right now in Padme's arms. Oh Force, he missed her embrace…

Obi-Wan angrily wiped the tear that fell down his cheek. He couldn't think like that! _Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering_. Shutting the water off, he grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He had to come to reason. Meila was too dear to her ways of life, she probably would not have followed him to the Capital, where technology was primitive and biology close to non-existent. Satisfied with this idea, he went to his room.

Yes, but at least they could have been together, even at distance. He could have been happy with her, anyway.

Obi-Wan groaned angrily, sitting on his bed with his face in his palms. What was happening to him?! _Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Don't follow the path to the Dark Side._

He dried himself and went to his wardrobe to pick up his sleeping pants, nicely folded where he put them a couple of minutes ago. _Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering._ Going back to his room, he paced back and forward in front of the big window, breathing heavily, in deep concentration. _Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Don't give in, Kenobi!_

He was really tired. Jumping his his sheets, Obi-Wan let his body relax a little. But the feeling in his heart wouldn't go away. Letting out a long sigh, he curled into a ball under the blankets, and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come fast. _Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Don't follow the path to the Dark Side._

Anakin woke up, groaning. Luke and Leia were crying, again. In just a couple of days, the two little bundles of joy turned into one hell of a job. Padme was really lucky to have her handmaidens present to help her. But they were dismissed at night, when the babies were at their loudest.

When he sit up on the bed, Padme was already up and going toward one of the cribs. Picking up Leia, she gestured him to pick up Luke, which he did. While doing so, he looked outside. The sun was beginning to point its nose on the Capital's sky. Kriff. Another very short night **.**

They both went to the kitchen where Dormé had already prepared the milk. Taking the bottles, Padme thanked her warmly. But when Anakin went to pick up one in her arms, she lifted it, a small grin on her face. "Oh no, young man! Not this morning!" She said, laughing when Anakin tried to reach the bottle.

The young Jedi Master looked at her, startled. "What, why?" He asked, smiling playfully too. He reached again for the bottle, but Padme pushed him with her elbow.

"You miss your Master. I can see it in your eyes. Better go back to the Temple, anyway, before they suspect something." She said, giving the bottle to Sabé, who stole Luke from his arms. The little one gladly accepted the bottle Sabé put in his mouth.

Anakin folded his arms, joyfully insulted. "Excuse me, _your gratefulness_ , but I'm on mission here! Sent by Master windu himself! I'm staying here." He declared, putting down his foot, stubborn.

Padme winked at him, a smirk on her face. She wasn't giving up easily like that! "Well then you are dismissed for now, _Master Jedi_." She said, whispering his title. "Seriously, Anakin, go see Obi-Wan. He must feel lonely." She added, more serious.

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "Come on, Padme, he's a Jedi. He can take care of himself-"

"Ani!" She pleaded.

Anakin sighed, defeated. _Politicians_ , his Master would say. Oh well, he did missed his Master. Giving a small kiss on Padme's forehead, he left without further due.

Anakin now was in front of the door of his quarters. He was very eager to see his Master again. He had so much to tell to him, the last couple days of his life felt like one great adventure begging to be told. Taking a breath, he Force opened the door.

Obi-Wan had his back turned to him and was making breakfast in the kitchen. Even though it was still very early, the man had already put on his Jedi tunic and robes. Anakin smiled and jumped on the living room couch, putting in feet on the small table, getting comfortable.

"You know, Master, when you first see your baby's face, it feels wonderful. But trust me, you don't even have time to say lightsaber that they become a _handful!_ " He declared joyfully, hoping to start one of their traditional debate. He expected Obi-Wan to turn back, smiling and make a silly comment about how he was a Jedi and certainly went through worse.

But instead, Obi-Wan let a small "hmm", not even turning back to face Anakin. He just continued to prepared whatever he was cooking for breakfast, which smelled pretty good. But Anakin was hurt by that reaction. He hasn't seen his Master since they were parted for their respectful missions. When Obi-Wan didn't gave any more sign, Anakin's heart sunk a little in his chest.

Raising an eyebrow, he tempted the territory with his Master. "Something wrong?" He asked, trying to keep his tone casual. "You don't seem so we-"

"I'm fine." His Master answered, his tone dry.

 _Vlam_. The reply went directly piercing Anakin's heart. For all the rare times they went on separate missions, their reunion were usually full of laughs and joy, each one telling the other about the ups and downs of their respective missions. Now it was… nothing. And they were separated for almost two weeks! Anakin had so much to tell to his Master, but the man didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence.

Oh well, maybe Obi-Wan had a rough night. Anakin knew his Master blamed himself for a lot of things: Qui-Gon's death, the Jedi massacre on Geonosis, the loss of his arm to Count Dooku and most of all the kidnapping of his dear Meila. Anakin knew Obi-Wan's sleep was agitated most of the time. He remembered when he was still a young Padawan, he used to sit at Obi-Wan door while the man was screaming in his sleep, gently waiting for his Master's terrors to stop. When they were no more cries, he slowly jumped in the bed next to Obi-Wan to spend the rest of the night. Now that he was a grown man, he didn't do it anymore and didn't ask any questions. He knew Obi-Wan didn't like to talk about his nightmares.

Going with that premise, Anakin tried to set a casual conversation with his Master. "Anyway, it doesn't matter! They will probably stop crying as much in a couple of months, since I'm _such a good father_ , you know!" He said, joking. Normally, his Master would laugh at that, and let a sarcastic reply à la Obi-Wan Kenobi.

But he didn't laugh. "Yes, Anakin. We know how great you are, the Council knows how great you are, the _galaxy_ knows how great you are. No need to remind me."

Anakin winced. Yes, that was sarcastic. But not _Obi-Wan_ sarcastic. That was plain, rude, hurtful sarcasm. Something was definitely wrong with Obi-Wan. Anakin got up on his feet and went to join his Master in the kitchen. "Master, please, what's going on? Maybe I can help?" He asked, getting concerned.

Obi-Wan let his bowl down on the counter with a loud thud, and let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Ugh, just leave me alone, Anakin." On those words, he went pass Anakin to his room, leaving his pancake mix on the counter.

But Anakin wasn't having it. He wanted to know what was going on. Following his Master's tracks, he joined the older man in his bedroom. Obi-Wan was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his palms, a deep frown on his face, his eyes closed.

Anakin was completely lost facing this odd behavior. Obi-Wan had been upset before, but not like this. This wasn't normal. He tried to recall if he did anything wrong lately, but couldn't come with an answer. "Did I do something wrong, Master?"

Opening his eyes again, Obi-Wan rolled them, sighing heavily again. "Anakin, would you _please_ stop _calling_ me like that! You're not a child anymore!" He half-shouted to his former Padawan.

Taken aback by his Master's voice tone, Anakin automatically raised his hands, defenseless, his eyes wide. "Sorry!" He tried to reach for Obi-Wan through the Force, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on in his mind, but he had put up his shields to the max. He tried piercing the walls, but they were impenetrable. Kriff!

Obi-Wan got up from the bed and went to one of the large windows, leaning one hand on it, the other coming up to massage his forehead. Anakin was saddened by the sight. His Master obviously needed help. He walked to him, standing inches away from his body. He wanted to shake some sense into the man, tell him everything would be alright. He gently put a hand on his Master's shoulder, trying to reassure him.

In seconds, he was flying to the opposite wall, his back hitting it loudly. Falling to the floor, Anakin repressed a cry. That hurt! When he looked up, he met his Master's glare, and he was speechless.

The look in his Master's blue orbits had changed. The usual gentle, laughing look was replaced by a deep angry one. Obi-Wan pointed a finger at him. "Don't _touch_ me." He almost growled, his voice deep and threatening. Anakin felt his own anger raise up in his heart, but decided to shut it up. He knew from his own experience that anger couldn't be calmed with anger.

He got back on his feet again, his hands raised in front of him. "Please, Obi-Wan, something is wrong with you. You're not acting like yourself, you-"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Oh, am I now!"

Anakin took a breath, his lips pinched, keeping his anger bottled inside him. "Please, let me help you." He said, his voice calm.

The frown on Obi-Wan's face got deeper, his face in complete disbelief. "Help me? _Help me_?! Haven't you done enough?!" He asked, his voice merely a whisper, full of venom.

Anakin's eyes grew wide, startled. What? "Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan growled, putting a hand to his face, sighing heavily. "Do you _even know_ how _difficult_ it is to live in your shadow?!" He asked, glaring angrily at his former Padawan.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't understand, I-"

"You took everything from me, Anakin! I'm sick and tired of it!" Obi-Wan shouted, storming out of the room.

Standing alone in the room, Anakin came to a realization: the Dark Side was clouding Obi-Wan's judgement. This was bad. Very bad. He never thought this could happen, not to his modest, accomplished Master! What the kriff happened?!

When Anakin joined Obi-Wan, they were in the living room. Obi-Wan was pacing, breathing heavily, and had tears in his eyes. Before Anakin could ask some explanations, Obi-Wan continued.

"My Master! My very own Master, Anakin! I was working _so hard_ to make him proud! I loved him, Anakin! My mentor, my father! But then you had to come in! It was like I didn't existed anymore! He was too much obsessed with you!" Obi-Wan cried, anger and hate pumping through the Force.

Anakin lowered his eyes too the floor. Even though the Dark Side was clouding, controlling his Master right now, he couldn't help but notice how true Obi-Wan's words were.

"He was ready to rush me into the trials! Because the Jedi Code forbids two Padawans per Master! Oh no, he didn't recommend the trials because I was ready! He recommended them because he wanted _you_ as his Padawan! Go on, Kenobi, out of the way! _You_ seemed too important!"

Anakin sighed. Sadeness was curling up inside his heart. Had Obi-Wan thought like that from the beginning? Has he always been a burden to his Master? He couldn't help but feel responsible right now.

Obi-Wan was losing control of himself, his tone becoming angrier and louder with each words he said. "I killed the Sith who had killed him, Anakin! I held him in my arms as he died! Do you know what were his last words, Anakin?! No 'Obi-Wan I'm proud of you, you will make a great Jedi, I love you' speech! Of course not! _You_ were too important for that! His last words were about _you_ , and _you only_! Plus, I now had to train you! I lost the beginning of my knighthood because I had _you_ to carry around!"

Anakin has never seen his Master that angry. His closed his eyes, his head down, each accusation cutting deeper in his heart. He felt tears coming to his eyes but did his very best to hide them.

Obi-Wan took a pause. The both of them were standing on each side of the living room, not looking at each other. The angry tears were flowing Obi-Wan's cheeks. And when Anakin thought it was finally over, that his Master would finally come to his senses, Obi-Wan started talking again. He was not yelling, but whispering words full of venom, full of hatred, pain and sadness.

"I loved Meila, Anakin! I loved her from the bottom of my heart like I never loved anybody! She completed me! But if the Council had discovered it, they would have expelled me, no questions asked! How come _you_ , after playing the hero, get to make the Council realise they were possibly wrong?! How come you're not expelled?! Oh right! Because _you_ are too important! I could have been happy with her, Anakin! It's _not fair_! _I_ _miss her_!"

Anakin looked back up at Obi-Wan. His breathing was ragged, the white of his eyes were now red, and hate was painted on his usually gentle face. This is not my Master, Anakin thought. Raising his hands again, showing no harm or defense, he tried one last time to calm the man. "Obi-Wan, I know this is hard for you, but please listen to reason-"

"Shut _up_ , Anakin! I've had enough!" He yelled, the force so strong within him, small objects were lifting in the air in the living room.

Anakin gasped when he felt invisible hands grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air. No! This couldn't happen! He looked down at Obi-Wan who had his left arm lifted, his fingers strangling him at distance. His right hand was slowly reaching for his lightsaber, unclipping it from his belt. His eyes were clouded, hate and anger shouting through them. Gasping for air, Anakin knew Obi-Wan wasn't there. His physical form, yes, but not Obi-Wan.

When the blue blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber flashed in the room, Anakin could tell for the first time in a long time that he was truly afraid. "Obi-Wan.. P-Please! ...Do...Don't do this!..." He gasped, losing the precious air in his lungs.

His heart was beating like crazy, he could feel it against his chest. When Obi-Wan made a move with his lightsaber, bringing it behind him with the intention of striking, Anakin felt desperate.

"Obi-Wan… P-Please!.. I… I love you!" He shouted, with the last ounce of air he could use.

It looked like the words smashed Obi-Wan. The older Jedi's eyes grew wide and he suddenly stopped his move, pulling his lightsaber down. In a couple of seconds, the hate in his Master's eyes was replaced by fear and shock. He dropped the lightsaber to the floor, which made a loud _clank_ in the process, the blue blade retracting back in the metal handle. Then, looking at his left arm, he came to realize what he was doing, automatically releasing Anakin, who fell loudly to the floor gasping for air.

" _Oh Force..._ " Obi-Wan fell to his knees, both hands on his mouth in complete, utter shock. _What has he done?!_

Slowly, his thoughts began to place themselves in his head. He had yelled at Anakin. He had choked him, almost killed him. Obi-Wan would never forgive himself for what he had just done. This was unacceptable. The awful realization came to his mind as he released shaky breaths. He had fell to the Dark Side.

When Anakin could breathe normally again, he looked up to Obi-Wan. The man was trembling, looking at him like he had broken the most precious thing he had ever owned. Caressing the tender skin of his neck, Anakin smiled: his Master was back. He got up to his feet and went to join his Master where he was kneeling on the floor, on the verge of panic. Anakin kneeled beside him, bringing the older Jedi to a tight embrace.

"Anakin.. I… I.. so sorry, I… couldn't control myself… I hurt you, I… _oh Anakin_ …." Obi-Wan mumbled, hanging on his former Padawan for dear life.

Anakin hold his Master tightly. He knew his struggle, he's been there before. Gently rubbing his back, Anakin did his best to calm and soothe his fears. "It's okay, Master, it's all over now. I know you didn't mean it. You came back to light Master, that's all that matters."

But Obi-Wan wasn't having it. He was truly afraid by his own actions, at how close he came to killing his brother out of hate. He had to leave. Far away, in exile. Where he couldn't hurt anybody. Taking his lightsaber in his hand, he handed it to Anakin, who looked at him startled. "Take this, Anakin. Take it away from me, so I won't hurt anyone else. I must go see the council.. I… I must leave the Jedi Order." he declared in a whisper.

Anakin shot his head up, his eyes wide. "What?! Master, no! We need you! I need you! You can't do this!" He said, holding his Master by the shoulder, never letting go.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I must, Anakin! How can you prove I won't fell to the Dark Side again? I am a threat to the order now! I've become dangerous! Look what I've done to you!" He said, brushing his fingers on the purple marks on Anakin's neck.

"Dangerous, you are not, Master Kenobi." Master Yoda declared while entering the room, followed closely by Master Windu. Obi-Wan and Anakin were looking at them, shocked.

Master Windu smiled, understanding their confusion. "Well, congratulations gentlemen, with your recent actions we were able to prove a point for our cause." He declared.

While Anakin just stared at the two Master, Obi-Wan seemed to become pretty upset. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, a frown on his face while Anakin helped him back on his feet.

"Even though Master Skywalker declared that love helped him overcome the Dark Side, that statement still needed to be proven." Master Windu explained, knowing all too well the two Jedi in front of him would become angry in the next minute.

Master Yoda nodded, then turned to face Obi-Wan. "So twisted your mind with the Dark Side, I did, Master Kenobi." He said, holding himself on his wooden cane.

Anakin raised a hand, disbelief all over his face. "Hold on! _You_ did this to Obi-Wan?!" He asked, not believing what he just heard.

Master Windu began to walk towards one of the living room's large windows. "Master Yoda is the only one of us capable of accomplishing such communication. The only one of us who is capable of controlling Dark Force energy while staying in the Light. For the last three days, he has been dictating dark thoughts in Obi-Wan's mind, hoping to get him to the Dark Side. Anger, hate, jealousy. Looks like he succeeded. The whole point of this was to test if you, Anakin, could help him come back to the Light. And you did." He explained, his hands placed behind his back.

Anakin seemed to get the point pretty quickly. This was one of the tests they were talking about in the beginning. They could use this situation as a very powerful argument against the Council, and Anakin couldn't be more happy. One more step towards attachment reform, one more step towards Padme.

But Obi-Wan didn't share his joy on the matter. He looked pretty upset. "You mean you were the one whispering bad things in my mind? Do you realize I almost killed Anakin?! If I did, I would have spent the rest of my life drowning in guilt! Did you considered that?" He said, his tone slightly angry, which was understandable.

Master Yoda slammed his cane on the floor, requesting calm and order. In no time Obi-Wan had regained his composure and shut his mouth. The small old Jedi pointed a green finger towards him. "Take this matter lightly, you think I did, Master Kenobi? If truly dangerous, you would have become, stop you, I would have." Master Yoda put his hand back on his cane, and smiled when he continued. "But that, all by yourself, you did." He said.

Master Windu nodded. "He's right. Even when you dropped your weapon and several minutes after that, Master Yoda was still attempting some assaults on your mind, but you were able to block them after Anakin had expressed affection towards you." He said, turning to face Obi-Wan.

The bearded Jedi, still shocked by the situation, felt relief wash over him. At least he was happy to know he wasn't _actually_ the one thinking like that. Taking a deep breath, he turned from the two Masters, folding his arms on his chest. "I see..." Now he just hopped his words didn't cut too hard on Anakin's heart. Oh, Anakin…

Master Windu went back to the front door, followed by Master Yoda. "Now that we have proof that love and affection does influence our Force abilities, we will be conducting some more specific tests with the two of you in the next couple of days. We have scheduled a private training session for us tomorrow afternoon. Meet us in the dojo after lunch. May the Force be with you both." On this, Master Windu opened the door and left.

Master Yoda turned back to face the two Jedi, an understanding look on his face. "Hard on you, I was, Master Kenobi. Very brave you were, resisting my assaults for so long. A great Master, you have become. Now, rest, you should. May the Force be with you." He said in his soft grumpy voice.

A sad smile appeared on Obi-Wan's lips and he sighed. "Thank you, Master Yoda, I appreciate it. May the force be with you." He declared, his voice soft and calm.

Master Yoda nodded and left, leaving him and his former apprentice alone in the living room. They stayed silent for a while, not looking at each other. Their presence in their bond was sufficient enough for now. Both felt ashamed. Anakin, because he knew he could sometimes be a huge burden for his beloved Master. Obi-Wan, because he yelled at his little brother and he barely killed the man out of anger.

After what seemed to be a while, Obi-Wan simply went to his room with the intention of jumping back to bed. The trance Yoda put him through had drained him. He started to understand Master Windu's words about the Dark Side of the Force: it burns bright, but quickly burns out.

Anakin felt how tired his Master was right now. But still, he had to ask. The question was burning his tongue. He reached through the force for his brother. " _Master? Uhm… Obi?_ " He gently asked.

Obi-Wan took time to answer. " _You can call me whatever you like, Anakin. I feel like I said that just you make you...angry. Really, I don't mind._ " He admitted.

" _Oh uhm, okay.._." Anakin made his way to his former Master's bedroom. Obi-Wan was removing the top layers of his Jedi robes and placing them on the wardrobe where they belonged. " _I know the Dark Side can make some pretty nasty stuff, but… Did you really felt like that when Qui-Gon asked you to train me?_ " He asked.

Obi-Wan stiffed, took a deep breath and lowered his head. " _At the beginning, yes. I missed my Master and I did felt jealous when all the attention was brought to you. I had a hard time to see what was so special in you. I.. I didn't particularly liked you at the start, Anakin_." Obi-Wan confessed.

Anakin could feel his heart sank in his chest, but Obi-Wan had more to say. The older Jedi went to sit in his bed, inviting Anakin to sit at the edge of it. Obi-Wan was smiling softly when he continued, his eyes lost in his thoughts. " _But I quickly came to realize how wonderful you were Anakin. Reckless, impatient by times, and way too daring for my taste, but passionate. How you can twist the most elaborate plans just because you know it'll get the job done, how you go out of your way because your old Master has fallen into trouble again. In no time, I was very proud of my young Padawan. And even though you never listen to me and you bring my patience to the limit sometimes, I started to love you as a little brother. And I still feel like that today._ " Obi-Wan brought his hand in Anakin's neck again, gently touching the bruises he had caused earlier. " _Force, Anakin, I'm terribly sorry. I will never forgive myself._.." He whispered through the bond, his voice breaking.

Anakin smiled, bringing Obi-Wan's hand down from his neck. " _Don't worry about it, Master. Beside, it was for a good cause. Now, you rest, I'll go finish those pancakes._ "

Obi-Wan smiled and got under the covers, closing his eyes. " _Thank you, Anakin. And please don't set the kitchen on fire_..."

Anakin laughed. " _I'll try, Master!_ "

AN: Long chapter I know! Thank you all so much for your support, I really appreciate it! :D


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes… yes… okay… yes honey… okay… yes..."

Smiling, Obi-Wan lifted his eyes to Anakin's bedroom door. He had received a comlink call from Padme a couple of minutes ago, and Obi-Wan felt like she had a lot to say to his former Padawan. Listening at how Anakin was answering to her like a pet to its Master, Obi-Wan shook his head and chuckled softly. " _Having you submissive like that would have been useful when you were a Padawan.._." He said to himself, looking back at the report on his datapad.

He didn't expect the answer in his head. " _Not funny, Master_." Anakin said, annoyed. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, smiling, and started reading again. He was reading a report from the Jedi Council on a recent mission in which Anakin and himself didn't participate. The remaining Separatists tried to reclaim Geonosis, where they used to have their best droid factories. Those building were still standing, but under heavy Republic control. Thankfully, their defense could hold up the attack, and the Separatists had to retreat. Obi-Wan was happy that this mission didn't have much casualties, at least none from the Jedi Order. Not that the Jedi were more important than others, he always thought one life was equal to another, but the Order suffered some great losses during the War. They needed all their resources right now if they were to protect the Republic and thus prevent more casualties. Obi-Wan sighed. He missed the time were the Jedi were peacekeepers, not warriors.

Suddenly, Anakin barged out of his room, Padme's hologram still in his palm. When Obi-Wan looked at it, he noticed she wasn't alone: She was standing beside Sabé, and both women held a baby in their arms. Anakin went to sit beside him on the living room couch, a huge smile on his face. "Hey Master, let me present you Luke and Leia!" He declared, proud.

Obi-Wan smiled softly as the babies cooed in front of him. The sight of a new life was always beautiful to watch. "Hello there, little ones." He said gently. He could already recognise Anakin in Luke and Padme in Leia. "They're beautiful, Padme. Congratulations." He declared to the hologram.

Padme smiled warmly back to him. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." She replied.

Anakin's grin grew wide. "Of course, they are! They're mine, afteral." Looking back at the hologram, he pointed his son. "Come on Luke, don't be rude. Say hi to your godfather!" He joked, knowing all too well his son was way too young to produce a word.

Obi-Wan's head jolted towards his direction, distressed. " _Oh, Anakin, I don't think that you shou-_ "

" _Shut up, Master, we'll talk about it later_." Anakin hushed.

Obi-Wan shot him a disapproving look, but didn't add anything. They turned back to the hologram as Padme started talking again. "I shall go now, boys. If I put them to bed I hope they will take a nap and I will too. I need it." She said, looking exhausted. She felt so lucky to have Dormé and Sabé by her side. Anakin was too, since he couldn't be home as much as he would like.

Obi-Wan smiled, understanding. "Quite right, you take care of yourself, Padme."

And the two women disappeared. Obi-Wan folded his arms on his chest, looking at his former Padawan with a frown in his face. "Godfather, huh? Anakin, seriously, what were you thinking?" He asked on the same tone he used when he scolded his Padawan years ago. "If you were to die in battle, the odds are pretty high I will too! I won't be a very good support for Padme dead, you know..." He said.

Anakin sighed. "Actually Master, she was the one to nominate you as Luke's godfather. She wanted you to be family. And if I were to die, I'm sure Padme will make due, she's a strong woman. It's only a formality. I'm sure Luke will appreciate it when he's older, too..." He declared.

Obi-Wan nodded, lowering his eyes. His padawan sure has matured over the last year. "Did you named a godmother for him as backup?" He asked, his small smile back on his lips. He did felt honoured the couple named him as Luke's godfather, even though it could become complicated. They were warriors after all, anything could happen, anyday, anytime.

Anakin smiled, getting up to go to the kitchen. He needed a glass of blue milk. "Well, not for now… You go get a girlfriend and he will, I guess." He said, casually.

If Obi-Wan would have been drinking tea, he would have choked on it. Shaking his head, he went to join his former apprentice in the kitchen, where he was pouring blue milk into a glass. "Oh no, Anakin, that won't happen. Don't count on this." He declared, stern.

Anakin lifted his head, his face puzzled. "What? Why not?" He asked, placing the milk back in the fridge after Obi-Wan gently refused a glass. "I'm 100% sure this reform on attachments will pass, it shouldn't be a problem!"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with an exasperated face. Afterall, the reason seemed for him completely obvious. "Because I love Meila, that's why! She already has my heart and she _will_ remain there until I take my last breath!" He said, having no intention to harbour that kind of feelings for another woman whatsoever. After he lost her, he vowed to never love again. He intended to keep that promise.

Anakin took a sip of his milk. "But Master, you don't even know if she-"

"Anakin..." His Master stopped him with a sign of his hand, sighing heavily. He didn't want to talk about her for now. The thought of loving another woman felt unbearable to him at the moment. It would be like cheating on her. Beside, he loved her too much.

Anakin shut his mouth. Obi-Wan was right. If he were to lose Padme, he would lock his heart for her. He understood. "Right… Sorry Master."

They stayed silent for several minutes. Obi-Wan seemed lost in his thoughts and Anakin didn't want to disturb the man. As he finished his glass and cleaned it in the sink, Obi-Wan spoke again. "What about your girl, Leia?" He asked.

Anakin put his glass back in the shelf. Turning back to his Master, he leaned on the counter in front of him. "Padme asked Senator Organa and his wife Breha. They said they were honored." He said.

"Chancellor Organa, Anakin." Obi-Wan corrected.

Anakin seemed surprised. "Chancellor? Padme didn't told me that, when did this happened?" He asked, startled.

Obi-Wan shook his head in disapproval. "You obviously don't read the Holonet when I ask you to… The vote happened last evening, and don't count on poor Padme to bring you the Senate's news when she has two kids to care about." He lectured, his Coruscanti accent puncturing his words. He tried hard not to roll his eyes. His former apprentice had still much to learn.

Anakin raised his hands. "I know, I know… Still, I'm glad they chose him. If there is one other Senator that I truly trust beside Padme, it's him." Anakin declared, hoping the corruption in the Senate would finally come to an end.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I think so too. Well, my friend, we should get on our way to the dojo. Better not disappoint Master Windu and Yoda by showing up late." He said, going towards the door.

Anakin was quick to join him. "Coming, Master."

When they entered the private dojo, everything was silent. The place was vast, beautiful and peaceful. The walls were painted a warm beige colour and the floor where made of a reddish hardwood, covered with thin mattresses. You could see several tools in the ceiling, as the room was built for cyber simulation activities. In the top of the back wall, windows gave view to the several observing chambers, as the room was often reserved for Padawan's trials. On the right wall, large windows let the natural light of the sun gently lit the room. They were equipped with technology that could close them at the point you could see absolutely nothing but darkness.

Obi-Wan walked to the center on the main mattress, and turned back to Anakin. "Can you sense any of them?" He asked.

Anakin joined him, shrugging his shoulders. "They're somewhere in the Temple, but not in this room for sure." He declared after trying to reach the two Master through the Force.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, until they join us, how about a good sparring session with your old Master?" He invited, smiling. He always enjoyed training with Anakin.

Laughing, Anakin unclipped his lightsaber, igniting the blue blade. "It would be my pleasure, but only if you stop calling yourself old, because you're not and it sounds weird." He said, getting into position.

Obi-Wan ignited his own blade, twirling it three times in front of him to end up in his traditional battle position, lightsaber high behind him, pointing two fingers at Anakin. "As you wish, _my very young apprentice_." He smirked.

They engaged in a bright hollow of blue light, twisting and jumping then and there. Anakin had one half second of inattention, letting his Master get the upper hand. " _Well, Anakin, it looks like between the two of us, I'm still the Master!_ " Obi-Wan said through their bond, striking Anakin vigorously, overwhelming him with several blows a second, each one in different directions.

Smiling, Anakin made a sudden jump to the left, surprising Obi-Wan who was forced to back off so the other blue blade wouldn't strike his arm. Taking this second of weakness from his Master, Anakin jumped again and struck down. The two blades crashed together, and Anakin took the upper hand again. While he forced his saber on Obi-Wan's, making the man slowly bend down under the pressure, Anakin smiled back at him. " _Believe what you want, my Master, but in my case I think the student has outgrew the Master, here!_ " He replied.

Bending his knees slightly, Anakin jumped high and landed behind Obi-Wan, striking the other's weapon out of his hand and putting his own blade close to his Master's left shoulder. Obi-Wan was forced surrender on his knees, disarmed.

Anakin chuckled gently, retrieving his blue blade, clipping the lightsaber back on his belt. "You were saying?" He asked, joyfully.

Obi-Wan laughed too, got on his feet again, and patted Anakin's back. "Good job, my friend. Your Master has taught you well." He replied, smirking. He then retrieve his lightsaber on the floor.

" _Oh you…!_ " Anakin started, but closed his bond as Master Yoda and Master Windu entered the dojo.

Obi-Wan bowed to the two Masters, followed closely by Anakin. Master Windu bowed back and joined them at the center of the room. "Good afternoon, are here today to conduct a serie of tests which will take the form of several trials." He declared.

Anakin folded his arms on his chest. "Trials, sir?"

Master Windu nodded. "Indeed, Master Skywalker. As you know, us Jedi have sworn our life to the Republic when we were barely younglings. The main reason why attachments were banished in our Code was because Jedi who were too attached tended to put the lives of their loved ones before the greater good. If we are to convince the Council to retrieve this rule, we must prove that our warriors are capable of putting the greater good before the needs of their loved ones." He said, pacing in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Also, we need reliable proof that we do get stronger under such feelings. We will test those trials on both of you today. If we succeed, we shall propose to the Council to require such trials before approving any kind of attachment to a Jedi knight. I doubt the Council will approve the reform if it is not controlled and strictly regulated." He said, looking at the capital through the large windows.

Master Yoda nodded. "Agree with Master Windu, I do. Prove himself, a Jedi must, before being granted permission for attachment." He reported, holding on his cane. " Begin, we shall." He said, his grumpy voice sounding confident.

Thus, Anakin and Obi-Wan were placed on each side of the room while Master Windu and Yoda went upstairs, to the control rooms. When both of their comlinks activated at the same time, Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, pressing the button. Master Windu's voice was at the other end. "We will communicate like this from now on. For the sake of saving time, we shall call each other by name. This first trial is one of brute force. You are not permitted to use either your lightsaber or your Force powers for this task. Are you ready, gentlemen?" Mace asked.

"We are." They both replied.

Seconds later, the floor opened in front of them, where two stands lifted, each carrying a long rock board. Obi-Wan has seen this kind of mineral before. He had a bad feeling about this.

"This, gentlemen, is a board of Mandalorian granite. You task is very simple: damage it." Mace commended through the comlink.

Anakin's eyes went wide. Mandalorian granite was one of the toughest minerals in the galaxy. They used it to construct the foundations of Coruscant's tallest buildings. It could withstand groundquakes of incredible magnitude. " _You gotta be kidding me.._." He whispered through his mental bond to Obi-Wan.

The older man had a similar expression. " _Oh I know, Anakin… that kind of rock is almost impossible to break.._."

Mace sensed their distress. "Remember to focus on your task: it is not to break it, but to damage it. Now, we already have proof that the Jedi can't accomplish this without the help of Force powers. We don't want any injuries here. What I'm asking you now is to close your eyes and concentrate on the feelings you have towards someone you love. Embrace those feelings, but do not let them drown you, you still have a task to complete. If love does make you stronger, you should be able to assess minimal damage to the board. Anakin, you may begin." Mace commended, and his voice went silent.

Nodding, Anakin positioned himself in front of the board and took a deep breath. He gently passed his finger on the black rock, the mineral ice cold under his fingers. Looking at the board, he sighed. " _This is madness._ " He whined.

" _Concentrate, Anakin._ " Obi-Wan said.

Oh, what the hell. Anakin closed his eyes and rejected every fear he had through the Force. Taking another deep breath, he let images of Padme, Luke and Leia flow through his mind. Padme's eyes, how gentle she could be, her smile when the babies were born, how she was always there for him when he was younger, all the way to the first time he met her on Tattouine. He felt the Force embrace him, making him stronger in every possible way.

The time was right. Anakin jumped high in the dojo, and came down, smashing the board with both of his hands.

Ugh! Smashing rock never felt very good. Rubbing his palm, Anakin looked over to his board. Gasping, he backed up. _Holy Sith!_

Even though the board was far from breaking apart, there was a small crack in the middle, and it was chipped at the top. No Jedi has ever accomplished this before, not without Force powers. He looked down at his hands, he was absolutely sure he used no Force power whatsoever. When he looked over at Obi-Wan, the bearded Jedi seemed like he couldn't believe his eyes either.

Master Yoda spoke through the comlink. "Impressive, it is. Truly impressive. Mysterious things, love can do. Obi-Wan, you may proceed." He announced.

Obi-Wan looked over at his board, still intact. He looked down at his hands, not truly sure of himself. Anakin whispered in his head. " _If I can do it, you can, Master_."

Anakin backed off slightly, giving his Master some space. The man closed his eyes, concentrating. Even though Anakin had a good idea of what was going on in his Master's mind, he reached through the Force for him. Yep. Meila was all over the place. Oh and he was there too. He could feel his Master getting stronger with each moment. He would nail this.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and jumped, smashing the board as he went down in the same fashion Anakin did moments ago. The impact made a loud bang, Obi-Wan suppressing a groan, retracting his hands sharply. Anakin looked at the board, and this time he couldn't hide his curse, putting a hand on his mouth out of disbelief.

"Kriffing _hell_ , Master!" He shouted. The board now had a large crack in the middle, much larger than the one he had on his own board.

Obi-Wan gently rubbed his palms, making sure no bones were broken. "Language, Anakin..." He then turned to his board, gently touching the crack, making sure it was real. "Wow..." He said, amazed.

" _You must really love her.._." Anakin whispered through their bond, chuckling.

Obi-Wan looked at him. " _You have no idea.._."

They could hear Master Windu chuckle at the other end of the comlink. "Congratulations, gentlemen. Looks like our hypothesis are confirmed. We will keep those boards as evidence to present to the Council. You may take a minute or two while we prepare the next trial." Mace decided and the comlink went off.

The stands went back into the floor, carrying the damage boards with them. The dojo fell silent. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, sighing. "What should we do?" He asked.

Still rubbing his palms, Obi-Wan sat down on the mattress, his legs crossed. "Meditate, calm our minds before the next task. I have the feeling it won't get easier..." Obi-Wan invited, closing his eyes and letting his body relax.

Anakin nodded. Great idea, actually. He joined his Master down on the mattress and sat beside him, focusing his energies. He would certainly need them. when he opened his eyes again, feeling slightly refreshed, Master Windu and Yoda were coming back in the dojo.

Obi-Wan got to his feet, followed by Anakin. Master Yoda came in front of them, his cane tapping on the wooden floor. "For the next trial, separate you two, we will. Into different chambers, you shall perform. Test the force of your mind, we will. Obi-Wan, stay with me, you will. Anakin, with Mace, you will go." He declared.

Anakin followed Master Windu, and whispered in Obi-wan's mind. " _See you on the other side, I guess._.." He joked.

" _This is not the time for jokes, Anakin_." Obi-Wan replied, but still smiled to himself. This was one of the main reason why being beside Anakin was relaxing. The guy had a great sense of humor.

The door closed behind Anakin, leaving Obi-Wan alone with Master Yoda. The green Master pointed his wooden cane to Obi-Wan, a severe look on his face. "In the next trial, face your worst fears about attachments, you will. Detach yourself from those fears, you shall, or pass this trial, you will not." Yoda headed towards the control room, pointing to all the machinery placed at the ceiling. "Truly impressive, this technology is. Perceive your distress, it can. Nourish on it, it will." Just before he closed the door of the control room, Yoda turned back to a confused Obi-Wan. "Turn it off, your task is." And he disappeared behind the door.

Still confused, Obi-Wan looked around the room. Nourish on distress, huh?

Suddenly, the room went into complete darkness. Obi-Wan jumped slightly, not expecting it. Becoming tense, he recalled his task. Turn off the cybersimulation equipment. He already knew that he couldn't just jump to turn them off. Having supervised padawan's trials, he knew the equipment was protected by shields. He would have to use his wisdom to find a way to turn them off.

Not seeing a thing, he heard a sound to his left. Upon instinct, he turned towards it, but he couldn't see what it was. It sounded like a door slowly opening and closing. Obi-Wan braced himself, putting a hand on his lightsaber, just in case.

Seconds later, a bright spotlight went on at the exact place Obi-Wan heard the sound. He could see a human form behind it and tied up his hand on his lightsaber. But the form slowly turned into Anakin, who seemed surprised to see his Master there. Obi-Wan relaxed, letting the breath he was holding, retracting his hand from his lightsaber.

"Oh, it's you..." Obi-Wan said. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Anakin shrugged. "I don't really know, I was going to ask you the same question. Master Windu talked about a trial of the mind and told me to come through the door. I don't really know what to expect..." He said, looking around, noticing the room has gone pitch black, except for that one spotlight.

Obi-Wan folded his arms, gently stroking his beard, like he always did when he tried to figure out something. "Strange… did Master Windu give you any instructions, any task to do?" He asked to his former padawan, who shook his head.

"Nothing, he just told me my mind would be tested, and here I am..." Anakin replied, getting confused.

Obi-Wan looked up at the ceiling. "Well, on my count, Master Yoda instructed me to… Anakin, are you alright?"

His former padawan's face went white, sweat forming on his face. His look had lost all its confidence, replaced by fear, confusion, shock. "I don't know, Master.. I… I feel weird." He shuddered, his breath increasing.

Obi-Wan felt panic building in his heart, but didn't let it out yet. He knew the room was capable of producing hallucinations in one's mind. He kept a calm face, hoping he could guide Anakin out of whatever the room was doing to him. "Anakin, what do you see right now?" He gently asked, sending calming waves to his former padawan.

Anakin shrugged again, a frown forming on his features. "Nothing special, Master… just you in front of me and that spotlight, I can't see anything else…" Anakin declared. Suddenly he brought a hand to his chest, panic taking place in his blue eyes. "Master I... I can't.. breathe... I can't breathe!" He half-shouted.

When Obi-Wan was about to tell him to calm down, Anakin removed his hand from his chest, revealing a deep, large, bleeding wound on it. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he gasped. His heart was beating hard against his chest. What _in the stars_ was happening?!

Anakin inspected his hand, noticing the blood on it. As he realised what was happening to him, he collapsed on his knees. Pain was all over his face. His breathing was heavy, and he coughed blood on the floor. When he raised his head, looking up at his Master, there was a mix of despair and agony in his blue orbs. "Master.. help me..." He said, his words barely a whisper.

Obi-Wan didn't think twice. He started running towards his former padawan. But Anakin wasn't coming closer. Obi-Wan stopped, his confusion rising: he couldn't reach Anakin! The younger Jedi was getting weaker by the second, and Obi-Wan couldn't reach him!

Then it hit him. The room wasn't targeting Anakin, _he_ was the one hallucinating.

Completely helpless, Obi-Wan could do nothing but watch the sad scene in front of his eyes. Anakin's tunic was becoming flooded with his blood and the poor man coughed more blood on the floor. He looked so desperate, the sight broke Obi-Wan's heart.

Anakin lifted his head again, a look of disbelief on his features. "Master! Aren't you going to help me?!" He coughed more blood, whimpering each time his lungs twitched. "Master, please.. It hurts! Master, help!" He cried, piercing Obi-Wan's heart.

The bearded Jedi didn't know what to do. Although he knew Anakin was an illusion, he still didn't know what to do about it. When Anakin completely collapsed on the floor, screaming in agony, Obi-Wan had to kneel, his breath caught in his throat. The sound made him shudder, breaking his concentration, shattering his heart to a thousand pieces. _Come on, Kenobi! Think!_ He had to think about a way to shut down the cybersimulation equipment, so this awful hallucination would stop. Anakin's scream weren't helping for sure.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Yoda had told him the equipment was nourishing on one's distress. Obi-Wan figured that the more he was distressed, the more power he gave to the machine. _Oh dear_.

In order to shut the equipment completely down, Obi-Wan would have to be absolutely calm, thus ignoring Anakin's desperate pleas. That won't be easy. Sitting in a meditating position, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, concentrating.

Breathe in, breathe out. Anakin was still screaming for help, crying and thrashing around in pain. "You're just going to sit there?! Master! Please!"

Obi-Wan pushed away the emotions building in his heart. He had a task to do. Slowly, he was able to shield himself from Anakin's cries. Breathe in, breathe out.

As he thought he would succeed, he heard another spotlight being ignited. Opening his eyes, he noticed the second light was next to the one lighting Anakin. A female human was standing under it, a look of pure horror in her face. Obi-Wan gasped as he recognised her: Padme. Her gaze was bouncing between him and her husband.

"Obi-Wan! What are you waiting for?! Help him, for Force sake!" She cried, hysterical. "How can you sit there while he's dying?! Obi-Wan, help him!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, regret at every corner of his face. "Padme, I can't do anything-" He tried, but she cut him.

"How _dare_ you, Obi-Wan! You're his brother! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She shouted, her voice cutting deep in Obi-Wan's mind. "I thought you loved him!"

For a split of a second, Obi-Wan felt anger rise within him. He _did_ love Anakin. But now wasn't the time for those thoughts, he knew the woman was just an illusion. Still, her words damaged his feelings.

Closing his eyes again under Padme's disapproving look, Obi-Wan tried to concentrate again. It was far from easy with both Padme and Anakin in that state. He wondered how much the room would inflict to him. One thing he knew: one of his biggest weaknesses was feeling helpless. He remember how his spirit almost broke when he was taken as a slave in the Clone Wars. _The Jedi only make things worse_. He would always remember those words.

Right now, the room was acting on that very weakness. He had to find a way to fight back, or he'll soon break apart.

A third spotlight. Now what? This time, Obi-Wan chose to keep his eyes closed. Maybe that would help him stay focused.

"You've abandoned me, Master Kenobi." A small voice said to him. The voice of a child, a child he knew had to grow too fast into adulthood because the War requested it. Obi-Wan pinched his lips, already knowing what was coming for him this time.

"You knew I was innocent, you knew I couldn't betray the Order. And yet, you didn't say a word. You would have left me to my death sentence. At least Skyguy helped me..." The young Togruta accused, her tone full on hatred. Obi-Wan bowed his head. He understood every ounce of frustration in her voice.

"Ahsoka, I'm truly sorry." He simply declared, probably to calm his conscience. He deserved it. He voted against it, he never thought for one second Ahsoka deserved what she went through. Even though the evidences pointed her, he somehow knew young Ahsoka couldn't take such actions. He should've stand up, help Anakin in his quest to discover the real culprit. But he didn't.

Another spotlight, but Obi-Wan didn't pay attention, his mind was already overwhelmed. He tried to concentrate as hard as he could, but the voices and cries of his loved ones were ripping his soul. Breathe in, breathe out. He didn't he could make it.

"Padawan."

Against his will, Obi-Wan's eyes suddenly opened. His heart was pounding even more, if that was even possible. He hasn't heard that voice for at least, well, 15 years for sure. In front of him was the tall, strong figure of his former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He didn't seemed to be in the same state as the others. Obi-Wan searched for an injury, a panicked look, nothing. His Master was just standing under the spotlight, looking at him. The sight made Obi-Wan shiver, he had missed him greatly. " _Master._.."

"Have you done as I said? Have you trained the boy?" The tall Jedi Master asked, his voice sounding so reassuring in Obi-Wan's ears. It felt like home.

Taking a breath, Obi-Wan knew answering him was pointless, since Qui-Gon was purely a product of his own mind right now. So he just closed his eyes again, desperately trying to concentrate.

"I wish I could have trained him. The boy is wonderful, marvellous. He would have been a wonder to train. But of course, I had you, so I couldn't take him..." Qui-Gon said.

 _Oh dear_ no. Not this again. Grinding his teeth, Obi-Wan calmed the jealousy in his heart. He already gave in once, he certainly wouldn't give in twice. He used every bit of energy he could find in his body to raise his shields in his mind. He had to shut the equipment down. He couldn't help thinking how Master Yoda wouldn't be proud of him right now. He wasn't doing so great with the assignment.

He heard Qui-Gon letting out a scream of pain, making him jump and lose the progress he had made to shield himself. Obi-Wan looked in front of him: Qui-Gon was lying on the ground, Darth Maul standing proudly over his body. Obi-Wan shook his head. The room sure knew how to target his feelings.

"Obi?"

His breath got caught in his throat as the gentle voice made its way to his ears. Putting a hand on his mouth, closing his eyes tightly, he let out a shaky breath out of shock. He never thought he would have the chance to hear her voice again. _Oh dear Force please, not her..._

"Obi… I'm afraid..."

He wanted to get up, run to her, take her in his arms. He wanted to reassure her, tell her everything would be alright and keep her safe in his arms, never letting go. He wanted to caress her face, to kiss her lips and to tell her everything he never had the courage to tell before. How much he loved her, how much he missed her and, mostly, how sorry he was for not being able to protect her. _My sweet Mel…_

A scream. The exact same one she made, more than 18 years ago. Obi-Wan would never forget it. He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't bear looking at that scene again. He heard another kind of footstep, heavier, and she screamed again. Obi-Wan's breath was heavy, he felt panic rising in his chest. He knew what was happening.

"Obi! They're taking me! Help!" It was the kidnapping all over again.

Obi-Wan wanted to scream, to cry. Anakin screaming in agony, Padme and Ahsoka spitting insults and accusations at his face, Qui-Gon dying over and over again and his sweet Meila pleading for his help, it was too much. He was breaking apart. He couldn't take it anymore. Master Yoda and Master Windu would be disappointed by his failure. The reform of attachments would surely not pass.

Hold on.

 _Attachments. Of course!_ This was a trial testing the powers of attachments! He had to put them at his advantage! Obi-wan wanted to slap himself in the face. He really should have thought about this sooner….

Harbouring a new energy in his body, almost sure his idea was the right way, bursting with a new confidence, Obi-Wan closed his eyes again. But this time, he concentrated on all the good memories he had with each person in the room. The look on Anakin's face the first time he had won a sparring session against him. And mostly, how proud he was when he told it to the entire Temple, even to the lady at the cantina. The time Padme listened to him when he felt insecure after Anakin had lost his arm to Dooku on Geonosis. She had told him Anakin was strong, that he would not care about a prosthetic arm. The eyes of Ahsoka, right after he forgave her for disobeying orders in the Clone Wars. One of the rare times Qui-Gon had turned to him, saying how proud of him he was. One night, when he was walking beside Meila, and for a split of a second while he was lost in her gaze, he didn't pay attention to where his feet were going. He didn't have time to say oops that he fell into a pit of water, letting out a very unmanly scream in the process. He remembered how Meila seemed concerned for a second, and how she bursted out laughing to the point her chest hurt afterwards.

In all the screams, the insults and the cries that he could hear in the room, Obi-Wan was laughing too.

Slowly, the cries and screams became smaller, becoming barely a whisper in Obi-Wan's mind. Until they stopped altogether. Carefully opening his eyes, Obi-Wan noticed to room was back to normal again. All the horrible visions were gone. He succeeded. Putting a hand on his chest, he let out a long breath of relief. He started to understand why Anakin said he couldn't have done any of his heroics without Padme's love. Still, he knew he would have nightmares tonight.

Behind him, he heard the sound of Master Yoda's cane, clacking his way to him. Getting back up on his feet, Obi-Wan turned to the green Jedi, and bowed to him. Yoda stopped in front of him, a smile on his face. "Good, you did, Master Kenobi." He declared.

On his right, Obi-Wan heard a door open. Master Windu entered the room with a shocked Anakin, his face clear of any colour. Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring nod to him, knowing the boy had surely been through a similar situation.

Master Windu nodded to him. "I see you have succeeded, Master Kenobi. Good. We have now proven that, even when facing our deepest fears, attachments can help us overcome them. I do think we have enough evidences to present to the Council. Plus, we will request that every Jedi who wishes our blessing for any kind of attachments shall pass through similar trials as you did today. They may be beneficial, but attachments can still lead to the Dark Side when they are not handled correctly. I sense this will be our biggest obstacle in convincing the Council..." He explained, lowering his eyes.

Master Yoda nodded. "Enough evidence, we have. Confident, I am. Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, we thank you. A report, I shall prepare. Leave us, you may." He ordered.

They bowed to each other. Anakin and Obi-Wan left the dojo. The way back to their quarters was made in complete silence. Obi-Wan could sense Anakin was as shaken as he was. When they reached their living room, Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Are you alright, my friend?" He gently asked.

Anakin let out a long sigh, keeping his gaze low. "I'm alright. It was just...horrible." He whispered.

Taking his former Padawan's hand, Obi-Wan lead Anakin to one of the couches. "What did you see?" He asked, curiosity taking over.

Anakin looked at him, shock still very present in his eyes. "My enemies, all my enemies. They took you hostage. You, Padme, Luke, Leia and Ahsoka. And they killed each one of you, one by one. I took me a while to understand that I had to use attachments to shield those hallucinations. Anyway, it's over now. How about you?"

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze. "I was helpless Anakin. Terrible things were happening to the ones I love, and I couldn't do anything to help them. It took me a while too, but at least it worked. I'm going to have nightmares tonight…." He said, laying his head in his palms.

Anakin gently rubbed his Master's back, trying to calm him. "Well, it's for a good cause, a better future." He seemed to hesitate before he asked "...Did you see her?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Yes. But I'd prefer not to talk about it right now." He whispered, pain in his voice.

Anakin nodded. " Sure, Master. How about a cup of tea?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Sounds amazing."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I wanted to thank you all so much for your support! Your reviews warm my heart! I promise to do my very best to write the rest of the story up to your expectations!

On a side note, I go into unknown territories in this chapter, because I have a debate between the Council's members. I only know about 5-6 of them. If you feel that some of them are out of character, I'm sorry.

Even though it is a long chapter, I hope you will enjoy it. Have a nice day! xox

Anakin let out a frustrated sigh looking up at the ceiling. He had been tossing and turning recklessly in his bed for the last hour and a half. Everything attempt at sleeping seemed to fail miserably tonight. The covers up made him feel too hot, but he shivered when they were down. When he was on his left side, his body pleaded him to turn on his right side, and when he did, it screamed back for his left side. Sleeping on his back made him wonder about every aspect of his life while sleeping on his stomach made him feel bored. With pillows, and without them. He tried closing his eyes, pleading the Force to send him to sleep. Even the Force seemed like it didn't want him to have a good night sleep. He reached for Obi-Wan through the Force, maybe he had difficulties sleeping too?

As he felt his mind slowly invade the one sleeping at the other end of the apartment, Anakin found nothing but agitated slumber. He sighed. Obi-Wan was sleeping through a nightmare. Given the events of yesterday, Anakin could say he was not surprised.

But on his account, unlike Obi-Wan, he knew his sleep wasn't disturbed because of the trials. Anakin was nervous. Today would be the day where Master Windu and Yoda would propose the attachment reform to the High Council of the Jedi Order. Today, Anakin and Padme's future would probably change forever, along with their two babies.

If the reform passed today, Anakin would be able to live his love with Padme openly. Their years of hiding would be over. Also, he would be able to be more present for the kids. And deep within his heart, Anakin hoped that Obi-Wan would be able to find someone to take care of his wounded heart.

If the reform didn't passed today, Anakin and Padme would have to continue hiding their love. If his relation with the Senator was discovered during the debate and the Council decided not to pass the reform, he risked to be expelled. He only hoped that Master Windu and Yoda would speak for him if that situation presented itself.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to lie on his back. Closing his eyes, he started to think about Padme. Her smile, her long curled hair, her lips all the way to her hips, her breast… Sighing contently, Anakin moved his hands up and down his chest. Her soft kisses, her naked skin under his fingertips, he gentle moans she did when he made love to her. Anakin suppressed a moan himself, sliding his hand down, down, down…

Nah. Not even feeling for this. Blast it.

Giving up any idea of sleeping for the moment, Anakin sat in his bed and stared at the door while pondering his other options. He already had tea last evening. Unlike his Master who seemed to live on the kriffing thing, one cup per week was more than enough for Anakin. He wasn't hungry either, so a late night snack wouldn't solve anything. And he couldn't just barge at Padme's apartment at the time of the night, especially not with the babies asleep. Well, if they were sleeping at all.

That's when the idea popped in his mind. One time, Obi-Wan gave him something on a particularly rough night: heated blue milk. Anakin had fallen asleep within the next hour. Yep, that sounded like a good plan. Slowly rising up from his bed, he made his way to the kitchen.

The room bathed in a small, gentle light. Anakin liked it, it felt relaxing. He was going towards the fridge when his glance met with Obi-Wan's door. It was only partially opened. Anakin could not remember if Obi-Wan ever closed his bedroom door, to sleep per say. Like he did often when he was still a child, Anakin went to the door and peeked inside, making sure his Master was okay.

The only light in the room came from on the windows which the curtains failed to hide. In the darkness, Anakin slowly saw his Master, his eyes adjusting to the absence of light. Anyone who didn't know his Master would say that the man was sleeping peacefully. He was sleeping on his back, a hand on his stomach, his head turned towards the door. His chest rose and fell evenly. But Anakin could see the slight frown on his Master's features. It gave away how distressed his slumber was at the moment.

Lowering his eyes, Anakin went back to the fridge and got the blue milk. He poured some in a pot that he placed on the heating pan. Waiting for it to come hot, he leaned his back against the counter island in the middle of the kitchen. As he stared at the pot, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning to the sound, he saw his former Master slowly walking in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with his left hand. His shoulders were hung down, his usual perfectly placed hair were messy and his eyes were red from exhaustion.

Anakin gently nodded to him. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I woke you up?

Obi-Wan looked up and his eyes met his former Padawan. "No."

Anakin could perceive sadness in his voice. "You didn't scream this time."

"No."

"...And you don't want to talk about it."

"No."

Anakin went back to his pot. He gave up the idea of trying to talk his Master out of his nightmares years ago. It was no use, the man simply didn't want to share those with him. He just buried them deep within his heart. Anakin would never understand that. While he retrieved the pot from the heating pan, Obi-Wan sit on one of the counter island chair, still rubbing his eyes. Looking at his exhausted Master, Anakin poured the warm milk into a cup and placed it in front of Obi-Wan. The bearded man certainly needed it more than him right now. He would simply heat more for himself.

Obi-Wan looked down on his cup, a small smile building on his lips. "Oh… Thank you, Anakin." He gently said, slowly sipping on the hot liquid. "Nightmares too?"

Anakin shook his head, putting more milk to heat. "No, actually, I just can't seem to find sleep. Guess I'm pretty nervous for today..."

Obi-Wan put his cup back on the counter, gently playing with it in his large hands. "Nervous, how come?" He asked.

Anakin shrugged, sighing. "I don't know, I just feel like so much in on the line. If me and Padme could stop hiding, it would lift a pretty heavy burden off my shoulders. It'll be better for the kids, too. I really hope the reform will pass." He declared, looking at his feet.

Obi-Wan smiled gently. "Have hope, Anakin. If it is meant to pass, it'll pass. It will be the will of the Force." He declared in his sleepy voice.

Anakin nodded. He was right. They had to trust the Force. Suppressing a yawn, Obi-Wan rubbed the tight muscles in his neck with his right hand, trying to release the tension there. Anakin noticed when he took the first sip out of his milk.

"Let me, Master..." He said, putting his cup down and placing himself behind Obi-Wan. After warming up his hands, he placed them on his Master's neck. Obi-Wan sighed and abandoned himself to his former Padawan's care. Anakin's fingers started working on the flesh, rubbing and pressing at all the right spots. At one point, he placed his palms on each side of his Master's neck, and made large deep circles with his thumbs.

" _Dear Force, Anakin, where do you learn all this_?" Obi-Wan whispered in the bond, his eyes closed from contentment.

Anakin chuckled. " _Special gift of mine, I guess. Now go back to sleep. We'll need all our energy today._ " He suggested, yawning. He was beginning to feel tired himself.

" _Quite right. Goodnight, my friend. And thank you._ " On this, Obi-Wan went back to his room, settling in the comfort under the covers. Anakin took no time jumping in hi own bed, and this time sleep came fast.

He was awakened by the sound of his comlink. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he took the metal plate placed on his bedside table and pressed the blue button. "Skywalker, here?" He said, sleep still caught in his throat.

"Good morning, Master Skywalker! Sleep well, you did?" The voice of Master Yoda filled the room.

Anakin chuckled. well, obviously the sleep was still well present in his voice. "Yes, thank you Master Yoda. How can I be of service?" He asked.

There was a pause before Yoda answered. "One last thing I must confirm, before the Council meeting. To the Healing Ward, you and Master Kenobi must meet me. see you in one hour, I will." Yoda declared, his voice sounding serious.

Anakin frowned. He was sure they had plenty of evidence to present to the Council. But if Master Yoda thought it was necessary, it must be important. "Very well, we will. Skywalker out." He said, pressing the button in the comlink and rising up from the bed.

As he predicted, Obi-Wan was already up when he reached the kitchen, sipping on a cup of tea. Looking at the fridge, he noticed he wasn't very hungry. Maybe he would skip breakfast this morning…

" _Oh no, you won't. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day_." Obi-Wan scolded in his mind. When Anakin jumped from the intrusion and turned to him, Obi-Wan had a smirk on his face.

Anakin sighed, resigned. Even he didn't like to admit it sometimes, his Master, once again, was right. He needed to be absolutely focused today. Opening the shelf, he grabbed a peanut bar and started chewing it. "Good to see our bond is still growing stronger, Master Yoda contacted you as well?" He asked, realizing how empty his stomach was afterall.

Obi-Wan nodded and rose from the couch to wash his cup in the sink. "Yes, he did. I wonder what kind of horror he'll put us through today. With Master Yoda, you never know-"

"What kind of idea 900 years of wisdom can produce." Anakin finished, knowing exactly what his Master would have said.

Obi-Wan looked annoyed. "That's my line, Anakin."

The younger Jedi laughed. "I know."

The Healing Ward was one of the most peaceful place in the Temple. It was there that every Jedi could heal their bodies and soul. It was ruled by Jedi healers who were assisted by countless medical droids. Like the rest of the Temple, beiges and blues were decorating the walls, the floor and the ceiling which were bathed in a comforting warm light. It was bright enough to let the healers do their job but dim enough to let the patients rest.

When Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at the entrance, a Master Healer brought them to one of the operating chambers situated at the back of the ward. It was there that the most critical surgeries were performed. Countless lives had been saved in those rooms. Countless lives had been lost, too. Unlike the rest of the wall, white was the leading colour in it. The smell of bacta flinched under their noses, too. A single metal table was placed in the center of the room among several machines that could perform miracles if handled correctly. On the side of the room, medical supplies was stored. Gauzes, bacta patches, healing crystals and syringes. Lots of them. At their sight, Obi-Wan got tense.

Anakin sensed it. "I don't think they are going to actually operate on us, Master." He said, trying to reassure the older man.

"Right he is, Master Kenobi. Brought you two here for more privacy, I did." Master Yoda said behind them, making the two Master jump slightly. The green little Jedi sure knew how to enter a room undetected…

Automatically, the two Master turned back and bowed to him. "Back to business." Yoda declared, and Force called three cushions. He invited the two other Jedi to take a sit, and they did. Anakin frowned. Taking a seat, with Master Yoda, in the middle of an operation room, for privacy. Something stunk about that plan.

Yoda turned to Obi-Wan, who was still a little bit tense from all the needles flashed in his face. "The time you faked your death during the Clone War, do you remember?" He asked him.

Obi-Wan's face darkened. "You mean the time I had to deceive almost every friend of mine? Yes, I do." He declared. He still had the scar in his heart from the time Anakin hated him for lying to him. And the one on his arm after Satine, his best friend, threw a vase at him out of fear when he came by to tell her the truth. He was supposed to be dead, afterall.

Master Yoda turned back to Anakin. "Sense him, could you? After falling from the building he did?" He asked, pointing a finger towards Obi-Wan.

Anakin closed his eyes. All he could remember from that night was chaos. How the sniper just came out of nowhere and how quick Obi-Wan was gone. He remembered his anger, his fear and mostly, his sadness. He had lost his brother, that night. "I… I don't really know Master. All I can remember is that I couldn't believe what was happening. His heart wasn't beating, he wasn't breathing, nothing. But even though he was mostly gone physically and in my mind, there was still something present, a small piece of him that wasn't gone yet. But Ahsoka kept telling me he was gone, so I thought it was me going crazy..." Anakin recalled. At his side, Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. He felt sorry he caused such pain in Anakin's heart. But it was for a good cause.

Master Yoda nodded. "My point exactly, Master Skywalker. Sense Master Kenobi when he took the vitals suppressor, the others could not. But you could."

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at each other for several seconds. The vital suppressors were one of their best weapon. Any Jedi who took them would be dead to the world for about 2 hours. They sent the Jedi into a deep hibernation trance, which stopped their basic vital signals. A Jedi under the influence of those pills was impossible to contact, both physically and mentally. But Anakin could sense Obi-Wan. That really was a first in the Jedi Order.

Master Yoda got up from his cushion and Force called a little cup which he presented to Obi-Wan. It contained a little dark blue pill. Obi-Wan took it in his hands, not sure if he should take it or not.

Master Yoda turned to Anakin, who was also staring at the pill. "Since confused you are about your memory, recreate the scenario, we will." He declared. He then gestured Obi-Wan to take place on the operating table.

Once the bearded Master was comfortably installed, he swallowed the pill. His vision became blurry and his eyelids became to heavy to keep them open. He felt himself fall.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan as he seemed to be falling asleep. Slowly, he could feel his mental bond with his Master breaking apart. Everything was so silent in his head. He felt truly alone. Anakin panicked. Obi-Wan was gone! He put a hand on his chest, trying to calm himself.

"Master Yoda, he's… he's gone! I can't feel him!" He shouted.

Master Yoda pointed his wooden cane at the panicking Jedi. "Calm yourself, you must! Even if failing, this experiment is, still wake up in two hours, your Master will." He scolded. "Concentrate..." He added, sitting in a meditating position in front of the operation table.

Deep in his mind, Anakin slapped himself. Panicking in front of Master Yoda, great plan, Ani! Let out the breath he was holding, he sat in the same position as Master Yoda, concentrating. If he could sense a single glimpse of his Master, he would do it.

Anakin concentrated for what seemed like hours. His mind was navigating into nothingness. Maybe he had been crazy back then afterall. When he was about to give up, a small presence appeared in his mind. It was barely noticeable, but it was there! Anakin flew his mind right towards that presence. As he concentrated more and more, he recognize his Master's personal Force signature. Anakin laughed out loud, relief all over his face.

"I… I sense him, Master! He's there! Barely, but there!" He shouted happily.

Yoda groaned beside him. "Sense him, I cannot. Gone for me, he is."

Anakin sighed. His Master's presence in his mind felt good. He got so used to his presence over the years that suddenly losing him felt like a hole in his head. " _Master! Can you hear me?_ "

" _He...the...A...ki..._ "

Anakin smiled, recognizing the traditional 'Hello there' his Master usually said when he greeted someone. "Oh Force, Master I can hear him!" Anakin said, careful to keep his concentration.

Master Yoda chuckled. "Impressive, it is. Sense him, I still cannot. Come back from his trance, he soon will. A damp cloth and a glass of water, you should prepare. Not good, he will feel." He declared, raising up from his position on the floor.

Anakin didn't argue. He rose and prepared what Yoda asked him. Looking at Obi-Wan, he noticed the older man's skin had turned slightly gray. He didn't like the sight. It was like his Master was dead all over again. Seconds later, Obi-Wan woke up, gasping for air. Anakin rushed at his side, the damp cloth in his hand. "Welcome back, how do you feel?" He gently asked, rubbing the cloth on his Master's forehead.

Obi-Wan coughed, feeling the room spin around him as oxygen made its way to his brain again. "...Terrible, thank you." He tried to sit up, but his body told him otherwise, urging him to stay down and fighting to keep his breakfast in. "Okay, not happening." he groaned. At least colours started to come back on his skin…

Anakin gave some water to his former Master, who took it gratefully. "Y'know Master, you answered me at one point. Do you recall any of it?" Anakin asked, sitting on the edge of the medical table.

After he drank the water, Obi-Wan kept his lips shut tightly, as if preventing himself to throw up. Those vital suppressor pills were very effective in some situations, but they left some very nasty side-effects behind. Fortunately, they didn't last for long. When the nausea retreated, Obi-Wan felt comfortable to speak again. "Strangely, I did sensed you Anakin. My body was flowing into nothingness and then I heard your voice. I didn't thought it was possible. For what I recall, last time I woke up right after I took the pill, even though the two hours were over." He said, trying to rub his headache away with his fingers.

Anakin turned to Master Yoda, who seemed lost in his thoughts while he stroked his chin. "If I may ask, Master Yoda, why are we doing this?" He asked, the question burning on his tongue.

Master Yoda looked up. "In time, you will know, Master Skywalker. Now, switch side, you will."

They did the experiment again, except this time, Anakin took the pill. Obi-Wan didn't panicked at Anakin's sudden absence in his mind, but you could see it disturbed him. Also, Obi-Wan could sense the presence of his former Padawan a lot faster, putting it on the count that the boy was louder in real life. And still, Master Yoda couldn't sense Anakin.

When the side effects weren't effective anymore on Anakin after he woke up, Master Yoda dismissed them, reminding them of the Council's meeting after supper.

Anakin was sitting at the edge of his Council chair. Rubbing his palms discreetly, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He was nervous, but focused his energies trying to hide it. Master Windu and Master Yoda were standing in the middle of the circular room, where a round display was installed. Probably to flash the proofs, Anakin told himself.

" _Relax, my friend. The Order needs this. I doubt they will refuse it._ " Obi-Wan whispered in his mind. When Anakin turned to him, he was looking back and gave a reassuring nod.

Master Windu spoke. "Good evening, dear colleagues. After the recents events of the War, our Order is weaker than ever. Master Yoda and myself come before you with a proposition to help overcome our loss in number. I know some of you may look at our proposition negatively, but we have on our hands several proofs if you have any doubts. We are here this evening to propose a reform on the 73rd commandment of our Jedi Code concerning attachments." He declared, placing his hands behind his back.

"Outrageous!" Master Tiin shouted from his chair. "Attachments are well known to lead one to the Dark Side. Our code has been the same for a thousand years and it should stay that way."

"Aye!" Master Kolar agreed.

Anakin flinched. Well, that was starting well.

Master Plo Koon, on the other hand, called for order. "Gentlemen, please, I'm sure that Master Windu and Master Yoda have good reasons to ask that reform. We have to admit that our numbers have been cut greatly because of the war and, to protect our Order, we must at least consider any reform that could make it stronger." He said, his deep voice as calm as ever.

"Aye." Declared Master Fisto and Master Shaak Ti.

Master Muni stroked his chin. "And how did you come by the idea that reforming our attachment rule would make us stronger, Master Windu?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Mace nodded. "We have two scenarios that lead us to that hypothesis. First, we have a member of our Order that almost fell to the Dark Side at one point. But it seemed that his attachment to a close one helped him refuse that path instead on leading him towards it." He explained.

Master Kcaj lifted his chin. "Those are just simple declarations, how can we prove it really helped him?" He asked.

Master Yoda stepped forward. "Sensed it that night, I did. Great disturbance in the Force, his fall to the Dark Side was. But even greater disturbance it was to feel him come back to the light." He said, leaning on his wooden cane.

Anakin tried hard to keep his head up and bottle his feelings. He knew too well they were talking about him when he struck down Darth Sidious.

"Impressive." Master Mundi whispered. "I don't recall any Jedi coming back from the Dark Side like this."

"Indeed" Master Shaak Ti agreed. "If attachments really did helped him overcome the Dark Side, maybe they will be useful to us after all."

Master Tiin shook his head. "I disagree. This is only one case in many. He could have been lucky, for all I say. the Dark Side is dangerous, we must not take any risk towards it."

Master Windu turned to him. "That is exactly why we made took some tests and find some proofs. To make sure this was not, as you say, one case in many. Perhaps you'll be more open after you hear our second scenario..."

Master Tiin gestured him to proceed. He may disagree with a reform for now, but his Jedi philosophy thought him that every idea deserved to be listened to. Master Windu nodded and continued. "Our second scenario concerns Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker. I think we can all agree that they are the best duo our Order can put on a battlefield..."

All at once, every head in the room turned toward the two Masters. "Indeed" Master Fisto said. They share a really deep connection, it makes them stronger."

Master Yoda nodded. "Exactly our point, Master Fisto. That extra strength we need, in the Order."

Master Plo Koon nodded. "So you are suggesting that we… remove the attachment rule? That we allow them among our members?" He asked.

"We are proposing to allow them, but under some strict rules. If Master Tiin is right about one thing, is that attachment, when not handled correctly, will lead to the Dark Side. We must stay far away from that." Master Windu explained. "Master Mundi, you said you didn't recall any Jedi coming back from the Dark Side, maybe this section will interest you." He said, turning to the Master Jedi.

Master Mundi lifted his chin, intrigued. Master Windu turned on the display and continued his explanations. "We needed to be sure that attachments came really overcome the Dark Side. But since it is unlikely any of us will turn soon, we corrupted the mind of one of our members with Dark thoughts for several days."

Master Shaak Ti nodded. "Yes… but I think Master Yoda is the only one capable of doing it without falling to the Dark Side, is he not?" She asked, pointing the green Master.

Master Windu nodded. "Indeed. He was the one to proceed with the ritual."

Master Yoda chuckled. "Not easy it was, to turn him to the Dark side. Very powerful his mind is."

On the display, a hologram footage appeared. You could see Obi-Wan and Anakin on it, facing each other. Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to the floor. He had no desire in looking at himself in that state.

Master pressed 'pause', right before Obi-Wan started choking his former apprentice. "As you can see here, we have Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi, whose mind was being assaulted by Master Yoda with Dark Force energy. " When he pressed 'play' again, the hologram of Obi-Wan started to Force choke Anakin, making every other Jedi in the room gasp. When the hologram ignited its lightsaber, the real Obi-Wan looked away in shame.

The others looked at the hologram as Anakin struggled on it. Suddenly, you could hear on it: " _Obi-Wan… P-Please!.. I… I love you!_ " The hologram Obi-Wan let his lightsaber fall on the floor while kneeling in shock. It was when the hologram Anakin joined his Master in a tight embrace on the floor that Master Windu stopped the footage.

"What is interesting here it that even after Master Kenobi dropped his weapon and let go of Master Skywalker, Master Yoda was still assaulting his mind. Master Kenobi came back from the Dark Side by himself, even though his mind was still clouded by it, after Skywalker expressed affection towards him." Master Windu declared, really hoping this argument would pass within the Council's members.

It seemed like it did, as the others requested to see the other proofs. Master Yoda pressed on a button placed under the display, and the round plate turned upside down to reveal the two mandalorian granite boards Obi-Wan and Anakin worked on yesterday. When Yoda explained to the rest of the Council that they were able to damage the boards without Force powers and with the help of attachment, some of them became speechless.

"How can this be?" Asked Master Fisto, fixing the boards.

"How can we prove then didn't use their Force powers?" Master Kolar snapped. "The boards are indeed damaged before our eyes, but one could easily lie about this..." He added.

Anakin sighed, glad Master Yoda thought about the chips from the beginning. "We had Force detecting chips implanted in our necks when we agreed to go with those tests. If either me or Master Kenobi would have used Force powers to do this, they would have known. There was no point in lying." He replied, slightly annoyed.

Master Windu smiled. Without the chips, he doubted the Council members would have believed what they just saw. "Master Skywalker is right. The chips were automatically sending data in a datapad that I kept with me at all time. If you wish to see proof of this, the datas are available in the Temple's Archives." He declared, giving his datapad to the sceptical Master.

"Allow me..." Asked Master Shaak Ti, rising up from her Council chair and walking toward the display. Putting a hand on one of the boards, she closed her eyes, getting focused. Nodding, she did the same with the other board. "I can confirm. I do not sense any Force energy on those boards whatsoever. They were damaged by brute force only. Incredible..." She said, sitting back in her chair.

Master Tiin, on the other hand, seemed uncomfortable. "Master Yoda, Master Windu, I understand your point on a certain level. I recognize that the Order is in need of stronger forces to make up for our losses in the war. But you are telling us attachments are making the Jedi more powerful. Isn't the rise of power the ultimate goal of the Dark Side?" He asked.

Master Windu pinched his lips. Yes. Yes, it definitely was. The thirst for power had brought many Jedi to the path of the Dark. But they had determined trials. If the reform was to pass, any Jedi who would want to get approval for a relation would have to pass by those trials. The trials of the force and the trials of the mind.

"Can you tell us more about those trials of the mind?" Master Mundi asked, getting intrigued.

Master Windu gestured to Obi-Wan, asking him to speak. The bearded Jedi nodded and spoke. "As you well know, the main reason why our Code banishes attachments is that they can bring us to choose the life of our loved ones over the greater good. As we say, we must not sacrifice a thousand lives just to save one. So me and my former Padawan here passed, as Master Windu said, trials of the mind. We were both assigned a specific task in the cybersimulation chamber while it assaulted our minds with hallucinations about our worse fears concerning attachments." Obi-Wan shook his head slightly as images from his trial came back to his mind. He was sure he'll continue to have nightmares of poor Meila screaming for his help. "Trust me when I say it was not easy."

"I agree." Anakin said. "But on the other hand, it reminds us that we swore our lives to the Republic and that it will always come before our hearts. Any Jedi who fails to accomplish this trial should not be granted permission for attachment." He declared. Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin and a small smile builded on his lips. He was proud of him.

"So, if I understand, any Jedi who wishes to be granted permission for attachments should pass by those trials. I like the idea, it is very similar to a Padawan's trials. If a Padawan can accept failure of the trials and accept another path, I don't see how a Jedi couldn't accept failure of those trials of attachment. We have been trained to accept our destinies since we were mere younglings." Master Fisto said, smiling. He started to hope that this reform would pass. He truly wished to steel Master Secura's heart.

"I must disagree on that." Master Kolar declared, his voice dominating the room. "Even if we swore to the Republic, the fear of loss will overcome us, as it did for many Jedi before us. We will fear for them, we will miss them when we are on missions. It will make us angry, miserable, and it will lead us to the Dark Side. That, unfortunately, is something that we cannot change!" He said, fierce.

Anakin felt his heart sink. In a way, Master Kolar was right. This was the argument they feared. If the Council decided to settle on that idea, the reform would never pass.

"For this matter, I solution, I have." Master Yoda declared, a smile on his face.

Master Windu turned to him, surprised. He didn't recall Master Yoda speaking about this. "You do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Master Yoda reached in his pocket and took a small, rusty holocron from it. Walking towards the display, he put the holocron in the middle, making it float. "In the deep sections of the Jedi Archives, I have found this. An ancient Jedi ritual it is. Lost for over a thousand years, it was." He said.

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other. With Master Yoda, you never knew.

"Connects two individuals by the mind, this ritual does. Share the same mind, they do. A marriage of the mind, it is. Same kind as the Padawan-Master bond, but stronger, it is." Master chuckled. "Truly wonderful, the Force can be sometimes."

This time, it was Master Windu who was skeptical. "Do we have proofs that this...ritual…even works? We are talking about a thousand years old ritual here."

Master Yoda laughed. "Developed the bond between them, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi did. Without knowing, of course. Their Padawan-Master bond, instead of disappearing like it should, stronger it became." He said, pointing to the two Masters.

Through their bond, Anakin burst out laughing. Obi-Wan shot his head towards him, but the younger Master had a straight face. What in the stars was he laughing about. " _Now, what is it my friend?_ "

Anakin had a hint of a smile when he answered to his Master. " _Oh I'm sorry, Master. It's just the way Master Yoda said it. I mean, our minds are_ married."

Obi-Wan shook his head lightly. " _That's not even funny, Anakin! And certainly not the time._ " He scolded.

" _Oh, I'm sorry honey._.." Anakin said and then laughed even harder.

When Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to the Council room, he noticed they were all looking at them. Master Yoda was walking towards Anakin, a piece of paper in his hands. When he received it, a look of pure confusion appeared on his face. Master Yoda turned to face him. "Remember your Kroïdu, do you, Master Kenobi?" he asked.

The ancient Kroïdu language. Obi-Wan learned it when he was still an initiate. At the time, younglings like him had a choice between several languages to learn. The rest of his group chose Nubian and other very current languages. Obi-Wan, as the curious little child he was, requested permission to study the Kroïdu language. It was composed of some really complicated symbols, so complicated that it disappeared in time. The only remains of that language remained sealed in the Jedi Archives. When he asked to study the language, his teachers granted him permission to do so, at the condition that he would also learned the Nubian language. He did, along with several others. Today, Obi-Wan could proudly tell that he was fluent in 7 different languages.

So when Master Yoda asked him about it, he couldn't help but smile. "It might be a little rusty on the edges, but I do remember it, Master." He said, wondering what Yoda was planning to do with that knowledge of his.

Master Yoda smiled, turning back to his chair. "Great! Now, translate the text from Anakin's eyes, you will!" He commanded, chuckling.

Some of the Council's members were on their toes. They knew the Kroïdu was difficult to translate while looking at the text. Now, to translate it from someone else's point of view, that seemed close to impossible. But Anakin and Obi-Wan apparently shared the same mind. Maybe this would be different.

Obi-Wan looked over at his former apprentice. No wonder he was confused looking at the text in front of him. Anakin looked panicked, though. " _What the kriff, Master? I don't even speak that langua- whatever that is!_ " He whispered in their bond.

" _Just send me the images, I'll do my best..._ " Obi-Wan replied, closing his eyes to help him to concentrate.

The symbols appeared in his mind. Thank the Force, it was only 2 sentences. He read them aloud in the Core language. It was easier that he thought. Nodding, Master Yoda went to Anakin and took the paper back. He then walked to the display and placed the text in a slot on the side. Seconds later, an hologram of the text appeared in the center. Some of the Council members flinched at how complicated the text seemed. Smiling, Yoda pressed a button, and the text translated into the Core language, revealing the exact words Obi-Wan just said a minute ago.

"Incredible..." Master Plo Koon whispered, not believing his eyes.

"Indeed!" Master Shaak Ti exclaimed.

Master Kolar was in awe, too. But he still had one thing to ask. "Master Yoda, how does this...bond... solves our fear of loss problem?" He asked, concerned.

"That bond, forever, it remains. Even with one of the two individual dead." Master Yoda declared. He now explained how he tested that theory with Anakin and Obi-Wan, with the help of the most powerful vital suppressors he could find. He also explained that the holocron mentioned that the ritual could be performed between a Force Sensitive and a Non-Force Sensitive.

Master Windu stood in the center of the room, beside the display. "With all those proofs in our hands, I think it is time that we cast a vote, dear colleagues." He commanded. In order to pass the reform, they needed to have approval from 80% of the Council's members. "All of those in favor, raise your hand."

First, Master Windu, Master Yoda, Anakin and Obi-Wan raised their hands. They were followed closely by Master Plo Koon, Master Shaak Ti, and Master Fisto. Master Tiin shook his head. He would never approve this. Master Mundi, after a time of reflexion, raised his hand too. Master Kcaj declined. All heads turned to Master Kolar. The reform would pass if he approved. If not, the project would be abandoned. Anakin felt himself becoming really nervous. Master Kolar didn't seemed to love the idea from the beginning.

But surprisingly, he raised his hand too. "Aye!" He shouted.

The reform was approved.

That evening, every single Jedi was standing in the great hall of the Temple. Younglings, initiates, Padawans, Jedi Knights and Masters. Master Windu was standing in front of the stage, with all the Council members standing behind him. Right in front of Master Windu, the large book of the Jedi Code was placed, opened at Commandment 73. He was to read the commandments of the new reform to the entire Temple.

Attachment shall make a Jedi stronger if handled correctly.

Any Jedi who wished to pursue attachment, with another Jedi or any other life-form, shall pass by the Trials of Attachments beforehand.

Only Jedi Knights and Jedi Master may pursue attachment.

Any Jedi who fails those Trials will not be granted permission for attachment.

A Jedi who succeeds in those Trial will need the Council's blessing afterwards.

A ritual, a marriage of the mind shall be performed between the two individual, Force sensitive or not.

Any Jedi who pursues attachment without passing by the Trials, after failing the Trials or without the Council's blessing will be expelled from the Jedi Order.

Any Jedi who puts the life of a loved one before the greater good shall be expelled from the Jedi Order.

"Tonight, my brothers and sisters, is the beginning of a new Era for the Order. With the reform, the Order shall become as strong as it once stood. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Order 74!" Master Windu declared to an applauding audience.

The paper he was holding, containing the commandments, lit up and went to place itself on top of Commandment 73 in the Jedi Code.

Anakin was running. He had difficulties to contain his joy. They didn't need to hide anymore. When he reached the hangar, he jumped in his personal cockpit, flying towards Padme's quarters.

When he arrived, the babies were already asleep. Padme was standing in front of a window. Anakin didn't think twice and went to kiss his wife passionately. Padme, under the sudden assault of her lips, smiled and laughed. "Well, you certainly look good. What's going on?" She asked, caressing Anakin's cheek.

Anakin smiled, tears of joy appearing in his eyes. "Would you marry me again?"


	8. Chapter 8

I KNOWWW it's been SO LONG since I posted a chapter. I'm so sorrryyyy, I've been strucked by a stupid writter's block. BUT I don't plan on letting you down, the next chapter is almost already finished :) And again, thank you all sooo much for your support, it warms my heart! Lots of kisses! xoxoxox

Enjoy!

Doctor Artkie looked down at the vial in his hands. The content resting within its glass was his most prodigious invention by far. Creating and engineering viruses was his speciality. He had created many plagues before and knew that people were ready to pay a great bundle of credits for them. When you wish someone's death, sometimes a deadly virus is just what you need in order to satisfy your wishes without being caught by justice. Unlike brute force and violence, sickness can embed itself in a person's system and inflict even more damage than a blaster shot.

If you wished to destroy an entire city, the fastest way to do so would be to drop and nuclear bomb by yourself. That would definitely make a statement, destruction would be instantaneous. Unfortunately, the chances of being caught were also great. But launching a plague was a much better plan. Not only would it destroy the city physically, it would also break the people's spirit. The population would slowly pass through several stages of pain, suffering and fear to finally die out. You could simply walk away with no blood on your hands. To Doctor Artkie, it was the perfect weapon. So small, yet so lethal.

Doctor Artkie was once one of the most powerful healers of the galaxy. He had spent most of his life in the renowned Biological University in Alderaan, studying microbiology in its every form. Under the galaxy's lack of healers, he decided to specialise in the destruction of microorganisms without affecting their heir, thus healing the victims. In order to obtain his doctoral status, he had built a machine, a wonder of technology that could help overcome any kind of germ, bug, virus or plague. In fact, he just needed a biopsy sample of the microorganism, and the machine would tell him exactly its weaknesses, allowing him to create its cure.

From simple germs to deadly plagues, nothing could escape his healing powers at the time. The only thing playing against him was the lack of time. Sometime a microorganism was simply too powerful and would kill its victims before he could process a cure.

But he learned with time that the healer profession was far from a wealthy one. He could tell that almost 70% of his customers were poor individuals in desperate need of help. And he couldn't just let them to die because he was expecting payment... Unfortunately, his thirst for wealth and power got the best of him.

Doctor Artkie had become angry. He had worked and studied all his life to achieve his status. A prestigious man like him shouldn't have trouble to pay his monthly bills. There was a honor plate with his name on the prestigious honor wall at Alderaan's University. His researches were published in the most popular science magazines in the galaxy. The number of books he wrote couldn't be count on one's hands. He was a renowned professor, in demand in every single system who offered a biology program. Thousand of biological students were dying of hope to become his apprentice. And he was living like a poor man. Surely, there was a way his knowledge could serve him better?

He was sitting in his living room couch reading the Holonet when he got the idea. He was reading an sociology article about war in the galaxy. The sociologist clearly stated that a war could easily drain a government's budget, because both sides were ready to sacrifice almost everything to overcome the other side. Sacrificing almost everything, of course, implied a lot of money.

After dropping the datapad he was reading, he had rushed to his personal laboratory situated in his basement. Turning on his precious machine, he had logged in the DNA section. He just needed to drop a sample of a virus and the machine would tell him its exact weaknesses. But instead of doing that, he took a patient's blood sample, a Wookie he was currently treating for a mutated case of flu which was pretty rare on Kashyyyk. Taking the blood, he had poured one drop into the analysis plate, waiting for some results to come up. Several minutes later, his computer screen had lit up, showing the Wookie's exact weaknesses.

Doctor Artkie had wanted to run in the streets while shouting Eureka. This was it, this was the breakthrough he've been waiting for. If curing viruses never brought enough money, he would simply create them.

There was just a tiny little problem to his master plan. There was no way he could proceed with his current identity. Doctor Alastar Stephan Kirt needed to stay on the honor roll. He would not spoil his family name for that. In fact, Doctor Alastar Stephan Kirt needed to die in honors.

It had took him several months to plan everything. First of all, he had built an exact copy of his precious machine to bring with him on his journey. Files, research documents, all his written content was also copied. All his original work would die with him, or at least die with Doctor Kirt.

The fire had burned his house to ashes. He had left some of his own DNA samples at specific spots in his basement to make the authorities believe he died from a laboratory accident. He also made sure to inject his face with a special serum, changing his features and making him unrecognisable. That night, Doctor Alastar Stephan Kirt died to the world, leaving place for Doctor Artkie to secretly start his new career.

From the start, his services were in great demand. He traveled from planet to planet, never staying in the same location for more than a year. As he engineered more and more viruses, his personal credit count was rising up beyond his expectation. finally, after so many years, he could live the life he'd always wanted.

And there he was now. Holding in his hand what he considered being the most dangerous virus he ever produced. For their destined victims, actually.

When Lord Katarrh had approached him with his order, Doctor Artkie had to produce a virus targeting a 'specie' he never dealt with before: the Jedi. The project seemed really complicated at first, because the Jedi Order contained several different species, all having their very own different weaknesses.

But it was more than that. The Jedi possessed the best healing techniques in the galaxy. Some of the Masters and Knights were capable to heal themselves using the Force. Not only that, the Force itself provided them with a superior immune system capable of destroying any dangerous microorganism within hours. Even if his machine told him where to target, his virus would be destroyed before it could do any damage. The Force would help them, whatever he would launch at them.

That's it! If Doctor Artkie wanted to weakened to Jedi, he would have to target something that they all had in common: their Force sensitivity! Without having access to it, the Jedi would become normal living beings. Once again, Eureka!

In order to know how he could 'disconnect' a Jedi with the Force, Doctor Artkie had studied for many weeks a Force repelling collar, provided by Lord Katarrh, technology often used by the Jedi Order itself to study the Force's mysteries and limits. He also deeply studied the Midichlorians and their biology. After several months of constant work, he could finally come up with a specially designed virus.

It was uncolored and and had no scent. It would be undetectable under medical scans. Once it penetrated the body's primary defenses, it would drained the Midichlorians' energy, slowly shutting them down, disconnecting the victim with the Force completely. But the beauty of it was that it wasn't stopping there. Once all the energy from the Midichlorians was drained, the virus would start draining energy from the being itself until it couldn't function on its own anymore. One by one, vital systems would fail until the heart, the most important organ in the body, would simply stop. The death would be slow and excruciating, just like Lord Katarrh expected.

But like anything in the known universe, the virus wasn't perfect. Since any living being had Midichlorians, the virus would have to be administered to the Jedi one by one. He could not make the virus contagious, or he'll risk contaminating the whole galaxy. Also, the virus was still too weak at the moment to pass by the Jedi string immune system. He needed more time.

He didn't know why Lord Katarrh wanted to bring the Jedi Order to its downfall. But he knew that it would weakened the Republic greatly.

If Doctor Artkie could bring his virus to its full potential, the next year would be a turning point in history.

As he was looking at the vial in his hands, someone suddenly barged in his office, the door violently smashing against the wall. Jumping from the impact, Doctor Artkie nearly dropped the precious virus on the floor. The imposing man made his way to the small table where he was working, putting his huge hand on top of it and leaning toward the smaller, shaking Doctor. Artkie could almost smell the bad breath coming from the hooded figure.

" _So_..." The tall man began, his menacing voice echoing over the office's walls. "How is our little… _beast_ going?" He asked, his sentence ending in a whisper, sending chills down Artkie's spine.

Sitting back on his chair, Artkie placed the precious vial in the intruder's hands. The tall figure took no time in examining it, gently playing with the glass tube with his fingers. "There you are..." He said, looking at the water clear liquid. "You seem so innocent for all the damage you are supposed to inflict, how _fortunate_..." He added, his voice sliding off his tongue like a snake sneaking out of his mouth. His voice was very soft but dangerously threatening, making artkie shivers slightly at the sound of each word.

Placing the vial back on Artkie's desk, he roughly dragged a chair to face the Doctor. "Status report, _Doctor_?"

Artkie took the virus' file in his desk's drawer and put it for Lord Katarrh to take. He wanted to avoid any physical contact with the man as possible. As the man took the file and started to read, Artkie noticed thee metal in the tall man's left arm. It was a prosthetic, replacing the missing limb. The Doctor often wondered about the hooded man's past, but he would never dare to ask.

At first, Lord Katarrh seemed satisfied with the datas in front of his eyes, but his face suddenly turned angry. "Non contagious… what do you mean, non contagious?! Are you telling me we are supposed to infect the Jedi one after the other?!" Katarrh shouted, lifting his head from the file.

Doctor Artkie backed off in his chair, gulping. "W-well, you see, we have to be-because-"

The files was violently tossed back on the desk and a large fist crashed in the middle of it. "That _won't_ happen like this!" Lord Katarrh shouted even louder, the sneaky softness in his voice completely gone. "You _will_ take your kriffing virus and make it contagious NOW!"

Doctor Artkie felt the anger slowly rise within his heart. That man, as menacing as he was, was innocent beyond considerations. He didn't have time to waste on stupidity. "Are you _insane_?!" The small doctor asked, lifting up from his chair , his anger powering his courage. "Every living being in the galaxy has a certain number of Midichlorians! The microorganisms living off this very desk that you can't even see have Midichlorians! The only difference between the Jedi and us is that they have an even greater number of Midichlorians, so they can communicate and interact with the Force!" Doctor Artkie took a deep breath before adding, "If we turn that virus contagious, it will affect every single living being in the Galaxy! You won't even be present to witness the Jedi Order's fall! Is that what you want, Lors Katarrh?"

The tall man took a deep breath while Artkie stared at him, suddenly afraid for his life. His chin high, he sat back on the chair. Artkie silently let out a sigh of relief and sat on his own chair, readjusting his glasses on his nose. There was an awkward silence, as Lord Katarrh stroked his chin in considerations. Finally, after long minutes, he spoke again. "Tell me more about how this virus is going to make the Jedi suffer and bring them to their deaths..."

Artkie nodded, his usual nervous self coming back. "Well, y-you see, the virus works to shut down the Midichlorians, l-like putting them on stand by. If we destroy t-them, the Jedi would die too rapidly. W-with the Midichlorians shut d-down like this, the virus will start draining the energy of its victim, making every single vital system in their bodies fail, o-one by one. At first, they'll become tired, so tired they won't even be able to stand. Secondly, the intestinal system will be the first to f-fail and they won't be able to nourish themselves anymore. The immune system will follow suit, making their body temperature rise sky high trying to repulse the virus. F-Finally, the respiratory system will be the last to fail, and without the proper amount of oxygen, or whatever they need to breathe, their heart will stop." Artkie explained, granting him a smile from the hooded figure in front of him.

Taking back the vial on the desk and securely putting it in a biohazard container, Artkie took a deep breath. "I can assure you, Lord Katarrh, that their death will be painful. I've never seen anything like this kind of virus in my life. We will have to proceed with extreme caution. If that virus ever becomes contagious, it will be the end of the world as we know it."

Lord Katarrh nodded, his smile even bigger. "Let's just say that it is going to be… _entertaining_."

Obi-Wan was in his bedroom looking far in the Coruscanti life through the glass of his window. Far away in the horizon, the sun was setting, letting the sky in beautiful orange tones. As his blue pupils followed the heavy traffic just above his head, he felt a warm joy fill his heart. Today was a very special day. Anakin, his former Padawan and brother, was getting married right now. Well, he was getting married again, so to speak. Forming a permanent mental bond with the love of his life, with the help of Master Yoda. When he had learned that Anakin was actually married to Padme that night he discovered her in that room at the Senate, Obi-Wan had been broken hearted. Not because Anakin could live the love he never could, no, nothing like that. Obi-Wan had never really been the jealous type. No, his heart broke because Anakin never came to him to talk about it. Obi-Wan knew he could have offered some support to his former Padawan at the time. On the other hand, attachments being banned at the time, Anakin's silence was understandable.

Several other Jedi knights and Masters were scheduled to pass the Trials of attachments in the next several weeks. For a start, Kit Fisto had asked for Aayla Secura's hand. After they both passed the Trials, they could finally live their love openly. Everyone could see that they were just meant to be together and no one seemed surprised at the official announcement of their bonding. Rumors said that Master Fisto was able to break apart the mandalorian granite board while thinking of Aayla in his own Trials. Obi-Wan suppressed a laugh, as he wasn't very surprised. Nautolan males were renowned for their brute strength, Force-sensitive or not. He truly wished he would never have to battle one someday, especially not underwater.

Obi-Wan was confident that this new reform in the Jedi Code was one of the greatest move the Order has done in several years. Hidden lovers could now love their other half without the fear of being expelled. Those who wished to pursue a relationship had now the possibility to do so without the Code standing in front of them. The mood was definitely lighter in the Temple. It was like the Jedi Order, after being violently damaged from the war, could finally let out a sigh of relief.

When Obi-Wan closed his eyes, he could feel the living Force pulsing around him like it never did before. A gentle smile building across his lips from the welcoming sensation, Obi-Wan went to sit crossed legged on his meditation spot. He let the Force flow through him and took a deep breath. Master Qui-Gon had always been a great fan of the Living Force. Deep in his heart, he knew that Qui-Gon would have love to witness this change in the Order.

" _Obi-Wan._ "

His heart pounding in his chest, Obi-Wan jumped on his feet, his lightsaber ignited in a split of a second. He wasn't sure he heard that right. He turned on himself to check his surroundings, searching for something- no someone he knew wasn't there. As if the presence sensed his dilemma, it manifested itself again.

" _Obi-Wan_."

Swiftly, Obi-Wan turned again, lightsaber in hand. His eyes were searching, desperately searching for the source of the voice. After a moment, he shook his head and brought his other hand to his forehead. This wasn't normal. No, impossible. Simply impossible. _That_ voice had been gone for too long now.

"I must be sick..." He whispered to himself, massaging his forehead with the tip of his fingers, his logical sense and denial taking over his hopes.

The voice in his head chuckled. " _No you are not, my young Padawan._ "

Obi-Wan released a shaky breath, powering his lightsaber down as he stared at the wall in shock. "Master Qui-Gon..." His heart hammering against his rib cage, Obi-Wan had to sit down, settling on the edge of his bed. He was absolutely sure he'd never hear that voice again. "...H-how?" He asked to empty space, his eyes looking around him, even though he knew the voice could only be heard in his head.

" _I am part of the Living Force, Padawan. That's all you need to know at the moment._ "

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Padawan. He could still remember the first time Qui-Gon had called him like that. He remembered how much grateful he had been when the tall Jedi Knight had took him under his training, leaving his duty as a mere farmer behind. He has shared so much adventures with the man, he had been the only father Obi-Wan could ever have. He suddenly felt a pinch in his heart at the realization of how much he missed the man at this very moment.

"Why are you here?" He asked. He knew it sounded rude, but Obi-Wan couldn't produce anything else right now. He was way too shocked. And the younglings' books always told that loved one always came back because they had a task to complete…

Qui-Gon's voice stayed silent for a moment, and Obi-Wan feared he had lost him. When the voice started talking again again, Obi-Wan let out a breath. " _I've been communicating with Master Yoda for quite some time, I found it only fair to visit my former Padawan also..._ "

Yes, Obi-Wan had heard Master Yoda was capable of communicating with several dead Jedi Masters, but never really approached him with the subject. Feeling a lump forming at the back of his throat, the legendary Negotiator, for once, didn't know what to say. He had lost his Master so quickly and never really forgave himself for not being quick enough at the time.

"I miss you..." He croaked. He really did.

Even though Qui-Gon wasn't physically there, Obi-Wan could almost tell he was smiling softly. A smile, coming more from the man's eyes than from his lips. A smile Obi-Wan knew too well, a smile that was uniquely Qui-Gon. " _The Living Force is stronger than it ever has in the Temple, Padawan. It makes it easier for me to communicate, thus I shall never be far if you ever need me._ " Qui-Gon declared in his usual soft voice.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan lifted himself from his bed, going back in front of the window. There was a feeling building in his pounding heart and the overwhelming need to release it became greater by the second. Obi-Wan took a long breath. "I'm terribly sorry, Master. I should have run faster, I should have break those laser shields, I should have-"

" _Stop it, Padawan. My defeat by Darth Maul's hand has been the will of the Force. I wasn't destined to train Anakin, you were. And you did very well, Obi-Wan. Better than I ever could have done myself. You should give yourself some credit for that._ " Qui-Gon said, as if he was standing right across his former Padawan, also looking outside.

For a moment, Obi-Wan stayed silent. Deep in his mind, images of Qui-Gon's death replayed over and over again. "It seems like you were right all along. Anakin's presence in our lives has brought even more than just balance to the Force. With his help, we were able to bring changes to the Code to make it stronger. He also fills a great deal of emptiness in my heart. My brother..." Obi-Wan looked at the ground and stared at his feet, let out a sigh. "You thoughts on that recent change in the Code, Master?" He asked, embracing Qui-Gon's reassuring presence all around him, letting it cover him like a warm blanket.

Again, Qui-Gon chuckled. " _Oh my young Padawan, you know I have always been close to the Living Force. How do you think Master Yoda came up with the idea in the first place?_ "

Obi-Wan's head snapped back up, a frown on his forehead. "It was you all along?" He asked, followed by another chuckle from his former Master. Obi-Wan shook his head, a small smile building on his lips. "After consideration, I must say I'm not surprised. You were always one to defy the Council and the Code to get the job done. You and Anakin are very much alike after all…"

" _Always trust in the Force, my friend. Rules and traditions are written by hand and they always can be unwritten. I must go now, Padawan. Never fear, I'll be back._ " Qui-Gon said, his presence still tall after all those years.

Before Obi-Wan could add anything, he felt his former Master turned back on his heels. " _One more thing before I go. I witnessed your little trip to the Dark Side when Yoda controlled your mind..._ "

Obi-Wan looked back again at the ground, deeply embarrassed, his face turning to a deep crimson red. That was an episode he truly wished his former Master wouldn't see. The scar his in heart was still present for hurting Anakin, hurting his brother like that.

Deep within the Living Force, Qui-Gon smiled at his former Padawan's embarrassment. " _There's no need to be ashamed, Obi-Wan. You had no control on your mind at the time. But still, I want to make something clear. Even if we didn't encounter Anakin, I had already made plans to suggest your Trials after the Naboo crisis. I have always been proud of you and you are my greatest accomplishment. You have become a greater Master than I could ever wish to become. You have my everlasting respect, Master Kenobi._ "

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan let himself take a long sigh of relief. He would have waited a lifetime to hear those words. He knew that Qui-Gon somehow said them on Naboo, but Obi-Wan felt that Anakin's discovery may have blurred his Master's vision at the time. Smiling he bowed in front of him, knowing that Qui-Gon would see it. "It has been an honor to be trained by your side. Thank you for everything, Master."

He felt Qui-Gon nod and slowly his presence was fading. Now having his former Master at his side, Obi-Wan felt himself become complete.

Well, almost complete.

"Master, wait!" Obi-Wan half-shouted.

Qui-Gon's presence slowly came back. " _Yes, Obi-Wan?_ "

Obi-Wan didn't know how to ask, but he knew he had to ask. The question was burning his tongue and a glimpse of hope was lightening deep in his heart. "... Is she…?"

Qui-Gon stayed silent for a moment, torturing Obi-Wan heart and patience. " _Even if I knew, Padawan, I couldn't tell you. It's against the will of the Force._ "

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and smiled sadly. "Thank you Master."

Qui-Gon faded completely, leaving Obi-Wan alone again in his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

There you go, another one :) I really hope you'll like it. Thank you all for your lovely support, it encourages me to write more! lots of kisses xoxoxox

There were times when Obi-Wan wished he wasn't linked mentally to Anakin. It took away some of his privacy and for some reasons, Anakin seemed to enjoy just barging in his head whenever he wanted. Also, the boy was loud, making Obi-Wan miss the time when there was just peace and quiet in his mind without the need for shielding it. He hated being disturbed in his meditation time or during an important Council meeting. And he especially hated the times when Anakin forgot to put up his shields when he... well... engaged in some pretty naughty business with Padme.

But there were also times when Obi-Wan thanked the Force he was sharing his mind with the boy. Like today.

Obi-Wan looked at his cockpit again, or rather the piece of junk metal it had become in the past minutes and sighed. The front of it was completely crushed, the glass was shattered in a thousand pieces which were spread everywhere and the fire ignited by the explosion was still cracking slightly, leaving a small trail of smoke into the sky. Blast. He was coming back from a mission when the hyperspace ring he used decided to give up. One of the large stabilisator failed when he engaged at lightspeed, sending him in another direction. By the time Obi-Wan figured out how to stop the ring, he was already far away in the outer rim. Unfortunately, his maneuver to stop it made his cockpit's main generator explode, sending him straight down to the nearest planet. He did his best to land the ship, but it crashed inevitably. He was lucky enough to eject himself from the seat before the flaming ship made contact with the rock and exploded. The fall had been rough on him, though. Disoriented, he had hit a large rock with his left side before swiftly falling on his back. Now he was stuck on what seemed to be an inhabited planet, his cockpit unflyable and his long-range transmission broken to pieces. If he didn't have Anakin to count on, he's be in deep poodoo right now.

Burying his anger deep within his heart, he sat on the rocky ground near what was left of R4. The poor droid. He really hoped that Anakin would be able to repair it. As he felt the adrenaline slow down in his body, he closed his eyes to scan for any injuries. Yes, there was pain, but Obi-Wan accepted it as a friend, thanking it to warn him about his injuries. His left arm was broken due to the fall, but he could cope. Lucky for him, he had decided to put the armor he wore during the Clone Wars. While the arm pieces protected them from most of the damage, the solid material would also help the broken bone to stay in place until he could have better medical attention. Slowly, he took a deep breath and frowned at how unsatisfying it was. Trying again and coming to the same results, he came to the conclusion that the planet's air was very thin. Unclasping a compartment in his belt, he grasped the small rebreather and put it in his mouth, letting a small moan of relief as much needed oxygen made its way to his lungs. His weight also felt like it wasn't, well, complete. Obi-Wan has never been very tall, but he had his share of muscles to carry. If gravity was playing tricks on him, maybe his destination was more of a dead rock than a planet...

Looking up at the sunset in the sky, Obi-Wan wondered where the blast he was. The stars alignment told him he was not far from Felucia. He had reached through the Force, searching for any life-forms, but found nothing. It was good, in a way. The last thing he needed right now was any kind of predators. But no life-forms also meant close to no rescue plan if he didn't reach Anakin. Concentrating, he prayed the Force that Anakin was listening. Oh Anakin, please be there...

" _Anakin, do you copy?_ " He called, hiding his desperation.

It took some time, enough for Obi-Wan to feel a shadow of panic building inside his heart, but Anakin finally responded back. " _Yes, Master, what is it?_ " The boy joyfully asked, completely oblivious to the gravity of Obi-Wan's circumstances.

Obi-wan let out the breath he was holding. Thank the Force, he wasn't alone. " _I'm in a bit of a situation here. My cockpit crashed, I need help. I have no ways of communication beside our bond._ " He said, relief overcoming the panic in his pounding heart.

He could almost feel Anakin's heart skip a beat, even if the boy was far away in the galaxy. " _Are you injured?_ " The younger Jedi asked, concerned.

Obi-Wan looked down at his left arm. He felt it pounding in pain within his armor. " _No._ " He lied. " _I'm located on a planet situated at the East of Felucia. Its surface is mostly rock and there is no sign of any life whatsoever. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, for the moment._ " He added, looking at his surroundings. The night was slowly falling and the air was getting chilly.

" _Don't worry Master, I'll go to Felucia and track you from there. You do your best to stay alive, alright?_ " Anakin commanded, his voice tone bossy with a hint of sarcasm.

Obi-Wan nodded, a small smirk forming at the corners of his lips. " _As I always do_."

In Padme's quarters, Anakin dropped the datapad he was reading. Rising up from the couch, he went to the babies' room where his wife was putting Leia to sleep. When he got there, the two babies where already sleeping and Padme was looking a them in their cribs, smiling. Anakin thought it was a good time to practise communication through the new bond they had just formed. If the babies were sleeping, Anakin had no desire to wake them up.

Sneaking behind her, embracing her with both of his arms, he gently placed a kiss on her cheek. " _Hey there honey._ " He whispered through her mind, gently enough to avoid scaring her.

Padme turned in his embrace to face him, placing her arms around his neck. A small frown appeared on her forehead as she concentrated to answer him. She was still getting used to that new connection in her head. " _Well, hello my handsome Jedi Knight._ " She said, looking at Anakin's face, not sure if she succeeded or failed.

But Anakin smiled and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. " _You're getting better at this_. _I'm sorry but I must leave. Obi-Wan is in trouble. Again._ " He said, shaking his head at his own statement.

The smile on Padme's face disappeared. She hoped nothing to bad happened to her friend. " _What happened?_ " She asked, concerned.

" _His cockpit crashed and he's stuck on a planet. I'm going to go and pick him up. I should be back by tomorrow._ " He said, bending to kiss her lips.

As he went back to their shared bedroom to pack one of two thing for his trip, Padme followed him, alerted. Knowing Obi-Wan, she knew when the man was in trouble, it was never by halves. She still remembered the time she went to pick him and Senator Organa on that forsaken planet of Zigoola. He seemed so broken, both physically and emotionally, that she had been afraid to even touch him at the time. And the man had had the guts to tell her that it wasn't that bad! Reckless Jedi. Hushing those bad memories away, she went to join Anakin by the closet, where he was packing extra clothes. "Is he injured?" She asked in her normal voice, now that the babies were safe from the sound.

Anakin clacked his tongue. "Of course he is. He told me he wasn't but he was obviously lying. Injuries had always been at the last of his priorities. But I feel that it isn't that serious." He said, knowing all too well Obi-Wan lied to him earlier.

He made his way to the apartment's main door, stopping to kiss his wife one last time. "I have to pass by the Temple to get him some clothes and medical supplies. I'll keep you in touch." He said, turning to exit the room and closing it behind him.

Padme smiled. Oh, Anakin, always up to the rescue. "Be careful." She said to the door.

Anakin didn't waste any time and jumped into his personal cockpit. Securely installed in the nose of the small ship, Artoo beeped happily at the sight of its master. Anakin smiled, taking the commands and flying into the Capital's heavy traffic. "Let's get home, Artoo. We have so save Obi-Wan's ass again." He joked, firing up the engines.

Coruscant's traffic was really busy as usual, even with the night slowly setting on the horizon. Since Anakin didn't have any time to waste, he zigzagged his way to the Temple, owning him several curses from the nearby drivers, not that he cared. He was a very skilled pilot and if he sensed that he would put anyone in danger, he would slow down.

As he was getting closer to the tall proud building, he hit his comlink button, calling for Master Windu. Seconds later, the tall Jedi Master appeared in the center of his cockpit control board as a blue hologram.

"Master Skywalker, how can I be of assistance?" He asked, his usual serious look painted all over his face.

Anakin bowed his head to him, out of respect. "I just received a distress call from Master Kenobi through our shared bond. His cockpit crashed on a planet near Felucia, he isn't sure which one. He appears to be mildly injured but safe otherwise. I request your permission to go and pick him up." He said, still concentrating on the road.

Right beside Master Windu, Master Yoda appearded in the hologram, a large grin on his green face. "In trouble again, Master Kenobi is, hmm? Our permission, you have, young Skywalker. Pick him up, you may." He declared swiftly.

Anakin nodded. "Understood, Masters. May the Force be with you." The hologram disappeared as Anakin docked his cockpit at the Temple. Jumping out of it, he turned to Artoo, "Join me in the main hangar, we'll take my ship. I'll see you in 15 minutes." On this, he half walked, half runned to their shared quarters.

When he got to his former Master's bedroom, it was spick and span as always. Nothing on the floor, nothing on the desk, the bed neatly made. Even in his habits Obi-Wan seemed to always be the perfect Jedi. Anakin shook his head and opened the wardrobe door, picking spare clothes and robes. He also stopped at the 'fresher to grab the medical pack: he wasn't sure he installed one yet in his new ship. Better be safe than sorry…

As he closed the bag and made his way back to the door, his eyes caught something in the kitchen: his bottle of Coruscanti Brandy. A small smile appearded on his lips as he went to grab the bottle. So much memories were trapped in it. He usually was the one to get drunk, his former Master staying well away from any alcoholic source. With reasons: Obi-Wan was a very poor drinker and lost completely control of himself under its influence. He remembered that one time he actually had to drag Obi-Wan to bed, piss drunk, while the man mumbled something about Master Secura and her "tight ass".

Oh and why the kriffing hell not? Going to Felucia was quite a long voyage, the planet sitting far in the Outer Rim of the galaxy. He didn't see why he couldn't enjoy a good glass on the way back, once Obi-Wan was safe and secure. Smiling to himself, he put the bottle in the bag and got out.

Sometimes, Anakin missed his old ship, the Twilight. He hadn't seen it since Obi-Wan crashed it on Mandalore. He always loved to work on it and he had shared so many memories in it with his former padawan, Ahsoka. Oh Ahsoka, he truly missed her right now. He hadn't got any news from her since she left the Order. Anakin often wondered what she was doing, where she was going… Anakin swallowed his greef. As much as he missed his former Padawan, he didn't have time for that right now.

Taking the commands, he gestured to open the hangar's main door and took off into the night sky. Once he reached the planet's orbit, he punched Felucia's coordinate and engaged into hyperspace.

At the other side of the galaxy, Obi-Wan was glad to see that his spare compartment wasn't as damaged as the rest of the cockpit. He had stocked some emergency supplies there before leaving for his mission. Even though his medical kit was destroyed, at least now he had water and several ration meals at hand. His waiting time seemed way less grim now.

When his control board told him he arrived at his destination, Anakin disengaged the hyperdrive and got out of hyperspace. In front of his eyes, he could see Felucia with its vibrant blues, greens and purples. The planet itself was like a big living organism, full of giants carnivorous plants and skin textured floors. From outer space, it was a beautiful sight. But anyone choosing to visit it without knowledge of its biological life would likely be killed within days. Walking on it was like being a piece of steak in the cage full of lions. Except in that case, the lions were enormous plants ready to devour your skin.

Punching a well known code on the board, Anakin swept the horizons for others planets. After a while, the screen showed him several smaller planets surrounding Felucia's sun. Fortunately, Obi-Wan had told him that his landing planet was a big piece of rock without any life-forms, so his researches were narrowed to 3 planets.

"Great!" Anakin said aloud to himself. "At this rhythm, we'll be home quicker than I thought." Behind him, the little blue astromech droid beeped happily.

But his joy was cut short when his board buzzed in a very familiar way: one part of his screen was flashing red while producing an annoying loud beep. Anakin's senses became sharp, as this alarm was not to be taken lightly. It was a distress call coming from another ship nearby. He pushed on the radio transmitter, listening to any plea that could have been sent.

 _"..._ "

That's all Anakin could pick up. Static. He guessed that whatever happened to that ship knocked out their main transmitter. Anakin had a choice to make. He could either refuse the call and go on with his search for Obi-Wan or he could intervene. But there was no way to know if anyone was alive there. The distress call could have been pushed by anything, sending an empty call. On the other hand, the situation may be critical and immediate help could save lives.

When there was still no answer, he tried to contact the ship himself. If they indeed sent the distress call by accident, they would certainly tell him. "This is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. I received you call, what's your situation?" He asked through the mic.

"..."

Blast it. Pushing the communication button, Anakin tried again. "This is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker boarding the _Cassiopee,_ I just received a distress call coming from your ship, are you in need of assistance?" He asked again, his voice tone more insistent than the first time.

"..."

He had a bad feeling about this. Biting his bottom lip, Anakin reached for his Master. " _Master, are you there?_ "

When Obi-Wan answered, he sounded much more closer than several hours before. " _Yes Anakin?_ "

" _Are you injured_?" Anakin asked seriously, still staring at the flashing red light.

He could feel his Master's annoyance through the Force. Of course, the stubborn Negotiator wouldn't acknowledge his wounds, like he always did. " _I told you Anakin, I'm not._ "

Anakin suppressed a laugh. His Master was so predictable sometimes. " _Ok yeah sure Master, now tell me the truth. I know you are injured, no one could possibly survive a crash from such a small cockpit and get away unharmed. My question is: are you badly injured?_ "

A pause. " _No Anakin. I think my left arm is broken but I'm certainly not in danger._ " His Master answered, defeated. Anakin sometimes wondered why Obi-Wan was so stubbornly trying to hide every injuries he gets. Afteral, it was not a crime to ask for help. Still, Anakin felt some weight lift off his chest. If Obi-Wan really was alright, it would make his decision way more easy to take.

He turned to Artoo and commanded him to put the ship on standby. The Astrodroid took no time in getting in action, and the ship came to a stop. Closing his eyes, Anakin reached for Obi-Wan again. " _I'm receiving a distress call from a ship nearby, but the message is empty, full of static. I have no way of knowing if they are still alive or not. Should I go investigate? Can you hold up for a little longer?_ "

Anakin felt his Master's anger rage through the Force. " _Are you kidding me, Anakin!? Haven't I taught you anything all those years? Of course you go and investigate! We Jedi shall never put our lives before the others. Now go there and look for survivors. Keep me in touch._ " Obi-Wan scolded, a hint of concern in his voice. An empty distress call could not mean any good. Either the ship was destroyed so badly it couldn't send the message properly, or the passengers were so injured they couldn't send the message properly.

Anakin nodded, taking the commands to fly to the ship's destination. " _Will do, Master._ "

Anakin followed the destination set on his command board for an hour or so. As he arrived there, nothing had prepared him for what was waiting for him. His mouth gasped open in front of the sad sight in front of his eyes. Dear Force…

The ship in front of him was destroyed beyond repair. It was not even functioning, just floating around in the natural vacuum of space. Anakin was relieved to see that there wasn't any major hole in the structure, but he could see some cracks were it was losing oxygen fast. If there was any person in that ship, Anakin better go in there and save them fast. Reaching through the Force, he scanned it for any sign of life. There was something, but it was very weak. Kriffing hell.

Carefully, he docked onto the side of the damage ship, grateful that he could enter safely. At least that door wasn't as damaged as the rest. Placing Artoo in command, he pushed the door open, revealing the ship's command center. The sight made his heart sink in his chest and he used much of his self control not to let out a loud gasp.

" _Holy shit, Master..._ " He whispered through the bond, not a hundred percent willingly.

" _Language, Anakin.._." Obi-Wan said matter-o-factly.

Anakin growled. To hell with procedures and respect! " _Don't you language me, Master! This is bad, this is very bad!_ "

It was bad, indeed. In front of his eyes was a dozen of lying bodies of female humans and twi'leks. To Anakin's surprise, they were all wearing some sort of... uniform, if he could call it that way. In fact, it was more like several pieces of red material hanging loosely around them, barely covering them properly. They all had some sort of skirt, more like two long pieces of dark red material hanging on their hips by two ropes. The thing looked so fragile, Anakin felt a single pull on it would tear it apart. Their tops looked like one of Padme's bra in her lingerie collection. Anakin has never seen this kind of attire before. He carefully adverted his eyes as a basic show of respect to the poor females.

Not only did they all looked half starved, their skin all showed signs of abuse, some more recent than others. Who could have done such a thing? When Anakin looked at one of the walls, he noticed a blaster shot damage. He traced his fingers in the black mark, recognising the weapon. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he reached through the Force and could see a glimpse of what happened. Pirates. The ship was attacked by pirates. Anakin sighed. When pirates attacked, they rarely left anything behind…

Turning back to the females, he scanned for any sign of life. A lump caught in his throat as he realised that all the ladies in front of him were dead. Murdered by blaster shots, every single one of them. He still could sense a sign of life, but it wasn't coming from them. It was coming from deeper in the ship, more at the back of it. Sending a silent prayer to their souls, he left to investigate the other rooms.

As he went down a small dark corridor, following the small light in the Force telling him someone was still alive, Obi-Wan reached out in his head. " _Have you found anything, Anakin?_ " He asked, concerned.

The younger Jedi sighed, shaking his head. " _Not yet, Master. Everyone I encountered is dead. There is still something, though. The Force is telling me someone is still alive._ " Anakin answered, holding tightly to that last hope of life. Yes, he was a Jedi, but he wasn't invincible. Sometimes the sight of so many dead bodies still pierced his heart. Of course, he had witnessed many similar situations through the war, seeing several dead bodies all layered on the ground. But they were mostly Clone Troopers and battle droids. The droids were soulless and programmed to destroy and kill, making it difficult for anakin to feel any sympathy for them. It had been difficult to see many of his Clone Troopers die, but most of them wore mask, hiding the pain and the desperation on their features, hiding most of their identity. This was different. This was pure cold murder against innocent blood. Anakin could see their faces, their identity and feel their desperation, their fear. Closing his eyes, he felt like he would never forget them.

The small light in the Force led him to a door at the end of the corridor. Anakin opened it, gesturing two fingers in front of it. The room was dark, but he could still see two other females lying close to what seemed to be their bunkers. Such a waste, Anakin said to himself. They obviously tried to hide, but it was very difficult to escape from pirates.

The life light was coming from the one lying on the left of the room. Anakin wasted no time and kneeled beside her petite form, searching for injuries. As the girl was wearing the same uniform as the others, barely covering her, Anakin was very careful as to where he put his hands. She received the same blaster shot as the others, but the pirates had missed her heart by merely inches. The wound was badly burned, but at least it didn't bleed. Her breath was very small, not big enough to fill her lungs. She probably lost consciousness from the lack of oxygen. Anakin reached for his belt where he kept that special rebreather they usually used underwater and put it between her lips. At least now she would breathe better.

After removing his own cloak to cover up the poor girl, Anakin reached for his Master through their bond. " _I found someone, Master. I'll bring her on the Cassiopee with me and attend her wounds. When she wakes up, maybe she'll be able to tell us where she's from and what happened.._." He said, carefully lifting the woman with the Force.

" _Of course Anakin, very proper. So this means I'll see you soon_?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shot a last glance at the dark room and nodded, " _Yup. Give me two hours tops_."

Making sure the woman was steady in the air, Anakin rushed with her to his ship, where Artoo was waiting for him. Opening the door to the bunkers, he gently installed the woman on one of the beds, leaving his cloak around her to give her a little privacy. But when the ship's light made its way to her gentle features, Anakin cursed under his breath. She was in worse condition than he thought, skinnier and her skin full of bruises.

After she was securely installed on the bed, Anakin rushed back to the control panel and punched the coordinates of his first target: an abandoned planet not far from Felucia. As the ship rumbled to life and flied to its destination, Anakin went back to the injured woman, grabbing the medical pack on his way.

Entering the bunkers again, he found the gentle form trashing around slightly in his cloak, her eyes still closed, her small hands reaching for the device in her mouth. Very careful not to frighten her, Anakin sat on the edge of the bunk bed, gently placing his much larger hands over her own, taking them away from the much needed device. If any damage has been done to her lungs, she would need it. Placing her hands back on her sides, he gently hushed her whining, telling her everything would be okay. Looking down at her chest, he tucked his cloak aside to look at her wound again. Unfortunately, there was little he could do for it. He could place a cold bacta compress on it, but she would need a healer's attention. The burnt skin would have to be removed under surgery and if it was too deep the skin would likely have to be replace. A very common surgery, but something Anakin couldn't do by himself. Looking at her face and arms, he told himself that the bruises and small cuts could easily be treated with bacta cream. This, he could take care of.

He was about to clean her chest wound when the woman suddenly woke up, completely panicked. Surprised to see hands so close to her body, she jerked away from Anakin only to meet the wall behind her. Probably thinking she was trapped, her eyes grew wide, her breathing became ragged and she threw the rebreather out of her mouth. Taking the situation in hand, Anakin caught the rebreather in mid-air and tried to calm her.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, you're safe..." He said, reaching out to steady her.

But when she saw his arms towards her, she panicked even more and tried to get away. Unfortunately for her, her sudden moves woke up the pain in her chest and she had no choice but to stay in place, whimpering from the pain. Anakin sent some reassuring waves through the Force, and the woman calmed herself. As she seemed to breathe just fine, Anakin placed the rebreather aside, just in case. When he looked back at her, she was looking at him with lightning in her eyes.

She obviously doesn't trust me, Anakin told himself. For a moment, he wondered what kind of situation the woman was. Maybe official introduction would be a good start. "I'm Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, but you can call me Anakin. May I ask your name?" He gently asked.

She hesitated. She looked at him from head to toes, still not speaking. Okay, she really doesn't trust me, Anakin thought. After a minute of consideration, she handed him her right arm, turning it to reveal her wrist, where some sort of code was tattooed. When Anakin didn't seemed to understand, she sighed and rolled her eyes, pointing the code with her left fingers.

"CT-9845" Anakin read. "Lovely name..." He joked. The lightning in her eyes doubled. Pointing to the medical supplies he had prepared, he spoke again seriously. "You seem to be badly injured. If you don't mind, I'll attend your wounds as best as I can until I can refer you to proper medical attention." He said while grabbing a cleaning gauze and make his way to her chest. But his hands were pushed away.

Anakin sighed heavily, his patience growing weak. He just wanted to help her for Force's sake! He swallowed his irritation and kept his voice tone as calm as possible. The woman was obviously frightened. "Look, I understand you're afraid, but these wounds won't heal by themselves..." He tried again but he was once more pushed away. Looking up at her, he accepted her refusal, for now. I'm going to need Obi-Wan's negotiating talents on this one, he told himself while placing the gauzes aside.

"Can you at least tell me where you're from? What you were doing this deep in the Outer Rim? Maybe I could help you?" He tried, but was met by silence from her. She was still looking at him like an enemy, a threat.

Anakin tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. Usually, rescued people were more inclined to accept help. "Have you lost the ability to speak?" He ask, knowing it was indeed a possibility. But she denied, shaking her head.

Anakin looked down at his feet. He was running out of options here. He had rescued countless of individuals in his life. This distress call was not the first and certainly not the last. This woman had been part of a mass murder by the Outer rim's pirates. In order to help her, Anakin would need to know who she was, where did the ship came from and who where the other females accompanying her on the ship. "Look, I just want to help you. You were obviously in a bad situation and unfortunately you are the only one who can tell me where you ship was heading..." He said, playing with the bed's covers with his fingers.

He heard a small gasp, and when he lifted his eyes to meet hers, they were full of worry. Oh, blast. She didn't know what happened to her friends. Anakin pinched his lips sadly. He knew the news he was about to give would hurt her. "Unfortunately, you were the only survivor I found on your ship. I received your distress call and I came as fast as I could, but it was too late. I'm terribly sorry."

That's when he really heard her voice for the first time, as she let out a loud cry, putting her hand on her mouth and tears flowing her cheeks. Anakin felt the pain and grief pulse through the Force as the woman in front of him wept desperately. Anakin bowed his head and lifted himself from the bunk bed. "I'll leave you alone. If you want to talk, I'm not far." He said, leaving the room as sharp cries escaped it. Closing the door, he let the woman grieve in peace.

When he was back at the control room, he was arriving at his first destination. Punching several buttons, he scanned the planet for any source of life, but nothing came up on the screen. Obi-Wan wasn't there. "Well Artoo, let's got to the next one..." he whispered more to himself than to the little droid behind him.

It took him 45 minutes to get to the next planet. It was really small, so small it could almost be considered an asteroid if it wasn't so round. Scanning again for signs of life, Anakin felt his former Master being close. After a couple of seconds, the screen indeed showed signs of life. Smiling, he fired up the engines to land towards the signal.

As he came closer and closer to the ground, Anakin could see a small trail of smoke. Pinching his eyes to have a better view, he could see the form of a small crashed cockpit. Anakin's heart jumped. He found him. " _I see you Master!_ "

Gently but swiftly, Anakin landed his much larger ship beside the junk pile that was once Obi-Wan's cockpit. When the ship was securely stabilised in the rock, he turned the engines off. He was about to run down the landing ramp, but he checked on the woman first, making sure she was alright. Gently pushing the room's door, he founded her asleep, the tears still fresh on her cheeks. she wasn't in any danger, so Anakin jumped on the landing rail to meet his Master, who was smiling gently after removing the rebreather he had in his mouth. Anakin felt a small relief when he saw no blood on his former Master. His left arm was hanging loosely at his side and Anakin remembered that its bones were probably broken.

" _Boy_ , Anakin, am I glad to see you!" Obi-Wan said, relief all over his voice, walking to meet the taller man at the ship's ramp.

As he put his feet on the rocky ground, Anakin made his way to the crash site. "Geez, Obi-Wan. I do think this is one of your best crashes ever!" He said sarcastically. He then noticed to broken R4 and wasted no time in taking the remaining pieces of the droid. "I'll repair it at the Temple." He declared.

"Thanks, I've come to like that little droid. Now let's go home, I'm tired." Obi-Wan said, trying his best to hide his exhaustion. Sleeping on hard rock was less than comfortable.

Anakin followed his Master up in the ship, placing the remains of R4 securely under a table in the main room. Obi-Wan settled on one of the couches and took a deep breath, his back wildly enjoying the smoothness of the cushions. In no time, Anakin had brought the ship out of the huge rock and made the jump to hyperspace. Next destination: Coruscant.

Coming back into the main room, Anakin sat on the couch across the one Obi-Wan was sitting on. Smiling to his exhausted friend, Anakin talked, "Now, will you tell me what happened to you this time?" He asked, his voice full of hints about all the times Obi-Wan had got himself in trouble.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and sighed. "Hyperspace ring failed. Engines where locked and sending me in the other directions. I would have flown in hyperspace until the ring went out of power. Had to break it myself." He mumbled, his voice croaked from exhaustion but still filling the room in a unique Obi-Wan way.

Anakin grimaced. On all the accidents scenarios, the ones happening in hyperspace where very dangerous. Once the hyperdrive was activated, there was close to no ways of stopping it. "Glad you make it out of there alive. Can I see your arm?" Anakin offered, pointing toward the injured limb.

Looking down at his pounding arm, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I think it would be better to leave it in the armour until we get to the Temple. I have a feeling that if I remove it, it'll start swelling badly." He said, laying his right hand on the rough material of his arm piece.

Anakin considered but shook his head. "Not a good idea. If it does swell up you probably won't be able to remove the armour piece at all once we reach coruscant. I have a device available for broken bones in the medical kit I brought with me. Plus, I have a feeling that you want to jump in the 'fresher as soon as you have to chance." He said, making a mental note to retrieve the medical kit from the bunkers where he left it earlier.

"You're right, I wouldn't refuse some hot water right now..." Obi-Wan said, passing his right hand in his messy hair.

Anakin lifted himself from the couch and went to sit across his former Master, careful not to hit the injured arm. Taking it gently in his hands, making Obi-Wan hiss, he searched for the small unclasping button situated under the wrist. Putting his finger on it, he looked at Obi-Wan. "Careful." The arm piece detached, making Obi-Wan moan slightly in discomfort. Putting the arm piece aside, Anakin gently rolled the Jedi Robe material to reveal the skin, shaking his head as a small blue bruise revealed itself.

"You can't seem to get out of a mission without being injured, can you?" Anakin said, letting a feathery touch of a finger on the bruise.

"At least I get the job done." Obi-Wan responded, quoting the very man beside him.

The times Anakin took care of Obi-Wan after their missions couldn't count on both of his hands. But for all the times Anakin took care of the him physically, Obi-Wan had given him some much needed moral support. Each time he had trouble to control his anger, his fears, his pain, Obi-Wan had been there. Anakin would be eternally grateful for that.

Gently placing Obi-Wan's arm back on his knees, Anakin went to grab the medical kit, careful not to disturb the still sleeping form in the right bunk bed. When he came back, Obi-Wan had removed his top tunics, leaving him bare chest on the couch. Anakin smiled as he saw no traces of injuries there. Good.

He sat back on his spot and opened the plastic box on the small table. When he reached for a syringe containing the same strong painkiller he used for his chest wound, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not that one, Anakin. I do not wish to be knocked out."

Nodding, Anakin went for a small bottle instead, taking two small pills from it. They couldn't suppress pain as much as the other one, but at least they didn't cause somnolence. Obi-Wan took them gladly.

The device Anakin installed on his arm was made of several durasteel sticks. They were placed in a special way, letting the skin breathe but keeping the bones in place. They were used for emergencies until better medical attention could take care of it.

"Okay, Master, all set. You should go get a shower now." Anakin declared, closing the medical box.

Obi-Wan nodded and got up from the couch. The painkillers were taking effect and even though the pain was still present, it was more annoying than acute. As his former Master made his way to the 'fresher, Anakin closed his eyes and let himself drift off a little bit.

He was woken up by steps coming back in the common area. He opened his eyes to Obi-Wan who seemed to have found his new set of clothes.

"I need a cup of tea, can I bring you anything?" Obi-Wan asked, going towards the small kitchen just behind the couches.

Anakin was about to say no when he remembered his bottle. Looking at the time, he calculated that they still had 18 hours to travel in hyperspace. A small glass of brandy wouldn't hurt. "If you look in the bag on the counter, I brought my brandy. I think I'll enjoy a glass while we're stuck here..." He said, a relaxed smile on his face.

Obi-Wan laughed and looked back at his former Padawan. "You can't possibly be serious..." He said, incredulous. His former Padawan's love for alcoholic beverage was beyond him.

Anakin shrugged. "It's just a glass Master, I do not plan on getting drunk..." He declared, removing his boots from one swift move of his legs and putting his feet on the edge of the small table.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin, you know alcohol blurs our inhibitions..."

The younger Master laughed heartily as memories flowed rapidly in his mind. "In your case Master? Yes, very much!" He said, another laugh powerfully catching in his lungs.

Embarrassed, Obi-Wan just went to the kitchen, using his right arm to put some water to boil. He then remembered that they were carrying a victim with them. "How about that distress call? Has the person talked about what happened?" He asked, turning up the heat.

Anakin felt irritation building in his heart, but chose to ignore it. "She didn't trust me enough, she didn't say a word. She seems pretty afraid. I tried to attend her wound but she wouldn't have it." Anakin answered, his gaze floating around his surroundings. He was tired too.

Obi-Wan turned back, the bottle of brandy in his right hand and a glass right beside it, flying around with the help of the Force. Obi-Wan wanted to use his left arm as less as possible. "So that person is a 'she'. I see, I'll go see her, maybe I can convince her to talk..." He said, coming back to the main room.

Again, Anakin grimaced. "Yeah, if I were you I'd wait a bit for that Master. She just learned the death of all her colleagues and, well, she's grieving pretty hard right now. Last time I checked on her she was sleeping. I think it would be better to let her res-"

Suddenly, the glass that was floating as well as the bottle of brandy loudly crashed on the floor, shattering glass and amber liquid all over it. Anakin jumped at the piercing sound, alarmed. "What the kriff?!" He shouted. It was very unlike Obi-Wan to just drop things like that. "Master, are you okay?" He asked, worried. Maybe his Master was badly injured after all…

When he looked back up at Obi-Wan, the older Jedi had a frown on his face, staring down at nothing, like someone who was trying to recall a word but couldn't put their hands on it. His breathing was becoming slightly heavier. "I… I sense… it _can't_ be..."

As quickly as his legs allowed him, Obi-Wan rushed to the bunkers.


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter! Gosh I'm soooo nervous when I post them! I really hope you will like it :)

Just a friendly reminder: I'm not a professionnal writer and I know my work is not perfect. I'm open to constructive critisism, and I've already brought some changes to my fic thanks to lovely readers who could point out some weaknesses. But I've also received some hateful messages concerning both my way to write and my history plot. I do think this site allows us to «unleash our imagination». If my fic bothers you that much, I will kindly ask you to walk away from it. Hateful messages and too harsh critiques will just bring my motivation down and hurt my feelings for nothing.

THAT BEING SAID I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter :D Thank you for all your support!

Anakin couldn't process what had just happened in the last 30 seconds or so. It all happened so fast, leaving him confused and staring at the spot Obi-Wan was standing before. Looking down at the mess on the floor, he made a mental note to clean it later. He couldn't believe Obi-Wan just… dropped the bottle and the glass off like that. What the kriff did the man sensed to shake him to that point?

He was about to join his former Master to the bunkers when something drastically hit him through the Force. It was so intense Anakin couldn't put his fingers on what it was. Letting out a strangle gasp from the sudden attack, he had to sit down, a hand on his chest. He knew it was coming from Obi-Wan. Only bonded Jedi could feel the other's emotions so strongly within the Force. Concentrating, slowly releasing the emotions he was feeling, he came to the conclusion that Obi-Wan was overwhelmed with… happiness? No, it wasn't just happiness. There was relief, some sadness too, mixed with something Anakin had known all too well during his life: fear and anger.

Anakin wasted no time and joined Obi-Wan. He found his former Master sitting at the edge of the bunk bed where the woman was still sleeping. He was buzzing with the same emotions Anakin felt earlier, each one trying to take over the others. His right hand was slowly caressing the woman's cheek, a caress so soft Anakin wondered if his fingers even made contact with the skin.

And then Anakin realised. The green eyes he saw earlier, the long ash-blonde locks, the pale skin. In his mind, the small folded picture Obi-Wan so preciously kept in his lightsaber handle appeared.

" _Holy kriffing shit, Master_..." Anakin gasped through the bond, recognizing the gentle face of Meila.

Obi-Wan didn't even bothered to scold his former Padawan for his raw language. He was too overwhelmed at the moment. He was happy. No, bursting with joy would describe it better. His Meila was alive and now that she was with them, Obi-Wan knew she would be safe. He would keep her safe, no matter what. Her presence in the Force and by his side filled a big hole in his heart, like the last piece to finally complete a long complicated puzzle. He had missed the feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips. She didn't change much over the years. How many has there been? Eighteen? As Obi-Wan slowly raised his hand to entwine his fingers in her long hair, he couldn't help but look forward to the time she would wake up and he could finally plunge himself in her green eyes.

He also felt sad. As he marveled over the fact that she was alive, he also noticed how much bruised and broken she was. Her skin may still be soft, but it was covered in blue, purple and red marks all over the body parts that weren't covered with what he recognized as Anakin's cloak. That's when he realized that the poor girl was barely covered at all under the thick brown material. Her face still had the same features, but it was so skinny. He also saw the blaster shot on her upper chest. Obi-Wan almost couldn't stand to see how his sweet Meila was so damaged at the moment. Each bruise, each cut and each badly healed scar he discovered punched a hole in his chest like a lightsaber stab.

As a result, he was afraid. Anakin mentioned that she didn't trust him. If he remembered correctly, Meila had always trusted the Jedi with her life. He didn't know what happened to her during all those years, but her body told him it wasn't good. He wondered what was waiting for him behind that broken body of hers. Even himself, a Jedi, had difficulties coping with bad memories of his past, and he was trained to deal with it. Meila wasn't. What was that on her right wrist? CT-9845… Obi-Wan's heart sunk deeply in his chest and a lump caught in his throat. He had seen this kind of code before. They used it to process and class individuals in mass-production slavery institutes. The symbols were slightly faded on her skin, which meant that she had been reduced to that code for long. Slavery. Obi-Wan had always despised that practise with all his being. He had been enslaved for a small time in the Clone Wars and it had been enough to almost break his spirit. To see the code embedded in Meila's skin, telling to the world what she has been through, broke his heart almost beyond repair.

And on top of all, he felt angry. No, enraged. He could feel his heart and his mind catch on fire as he wondered who in the galaxy could do such a thing to his sweet Meila. He was angry at whoever tattooed the code on her small wrist. He was angry at every individual who might have caused a scar on her delicate body. He was angry at every so called Master who most likely tortured her, both physically and mentally. And most of all, he was angry at himself. He should have searched for her more. He should not have abandoned his researches. He should have been there for her all those years. But mostly, he should have been able to protect her on that fateful day. He should have-

" _There's nothing you could have done. I didn't recognise the code on her wrist which means there is a slavery institution somewhere in the galaxy unknown to the Republic. Don't blame yourself, Master._ " Anakin whispered in his head, reassuring and calming the fire in his heart.

Obi-Wan sighed. He was right. Hopefully, with Meila's help, they'll be able to discover that institution and bring it down. He would personally look forward to it. He would make sure that it would be brought to ashes. He would find the Master who tortured his sweet Meila. He would make him pay for what he's done. He would find him and-

No. He was not a man of revenge as Meila has never been a woman of violence. If they were to find that facility, the people responsible for them would be brought to justice. They would most likely rot in jail, but Obi-Wan would not commit cold blooded actions just to satisfy his burning anger.

He felt tears leaving his eyes and rolling on his cheeks as Anakin settled on the edge of the other bunk bed. After all those years, he felt like a huge brick was lifted from his heart. Not daring to remove his gaze from his sleeping beauty, Obi-Wan spoke with a voice he did not recognised as his own, "I… I thought I would never see her again..."

Anakin smiled, even though his former Master couldn't see him. The sight was beautiful. He could see, feel that something in Obi-Wan came back to life. "I think it's a blessing Master. You gave so much of yourself during the War to bring peace and safety to the galaxy, then our Code changes to allow attachments and now you have Meila back at your side… I think the Force is trying to tell us something." He said, keeping his voice tone low to avoid disturbing Meila's slumber. "Maybe the Force has more surprises for us, who knows?"

Lifting his hand from the lovely caress on Meila's hair to wipe his tears, Obi-Wan nodded. He would be forever grateful to the Force to have allowed him such a gift. As soon as his eyes were dried, his hand went back caressing her cheek, his palm gently cupping her face. He wanted to take her in his arms, to hug her tightly, to never let her go. Her wanted to kiss her, to taste the gentle lips he never had the chance to. He wanted to kiss all her bruises better, to take all her pain and all her wounds and take them himself. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he missed her...

Anakin turned his head to the door as he heard the water still boiling in the small kitchen. Even if he told Obi-Wan about it, he highly doubted the man would give up his position. So he lifted himself from the bunk bed and went himself to the kitchen.

When he reached the steaming pot, Anakin let the events fall on him. _Holy shit_. When Obi-Wan told him how Meila was kidnapped, he was sure the woman would be dead today. He never thought one second that they would find her, alive no less. But it wasn't just that: the fact that she may come from an unknown slavery institution was huge. They would have to bring her case in front of the Chancellor and whatever facility she came from would have to be brought down. The anti-slavery laws would never allow it, especially since Padme had made them stronger in the short time she was Chancellor. Since Meila was the only survivor he found on that ship, her protection was of the highest priority. Anakin suspected that once on Coruscant she would be assigned to a Jedi during the whole investigation. He smiled to himself, knowing someone who would gladly take that responsibility…

The next months would be a turning point for the Republic. Anakin promised himself that whatever tortured the poor soul in the next room would be brought to justice. The little 9 years old slave in his heart would never allow it to survive.

When he came back to the bunker room, Obi-Wan hadn't moved and was still caressing the woman's cheek gently, not daring to wake her up from her peaceful sleep. Anakin went back to sit on the other bunk bed, careful not to spill the steaming liquid in the small cup he was holding. When he looked at his former Master, the older Jedi still looked like he couldn't believe what he was seing. Smiling, Anakin placed the cup on the small table between the two beds, available for his former Master to take.

His Master lifted his eyes for a split of a second. " _Guess I forgot about that, thank you Anakin._ " He voiced through their bond.

" _I'll leave you alone now. She's in good hands with you._ " Anakin responded, leaving the room. Again, Obi-Wan nodded.

When Meila will wake up, it would be a privileged moment between her and Obi-Wan. Anakin didn't plan to be around to disturb it. Since there was only two beds in his ship and they were way too small for two, he would leave the other to his former Master. Obi-Wan had waited and hoped for this moment for what seemed to be a lifetime. Anakin could surely sleep on the couch for one night…

The tea cup was left on the table to chill.

The first time Meila woke up from her slumber, she didn't open her eyes. The pain from the grief in her heart was still excruciating and her head was still pounding madly from her sobbing session. She could hear a voice, but it was distant. She recognized the young Jedi Master who had been there when she woke up in that new starship. She was too tired and too sad to concentrate on his exact words. All her sisters were dead. They had worked so hard all those years to prepare their escape from this barbaric facility. And she was the only survivor. She felt completely alone in the world.

When a large, tender hand came to caress her cheek, she gave in and leaned in the warm palm. She knew she shouldn't trust anyone, but it has been so long since someone touched her with such gentleness that she let her guard down for an instant and appreciated the contact. For the moment, she didn't want to fight. She let the feathery touch send her to sleep again.

The second time she woke up, her eyes met a darker room than it was before. The ceiling lights had been turned off, only the small ones on the wall remained, bathing the chamber in a gentle glow. She tried to get up, but one strong yet gentle hand held her against the thin mattress. Her instincts told her to fight, to push that hand away and to run as fast as possible, but she remembered that she was safe, for the moment. If the man she met was indeed a Jedi, deep in her heart she knew she was in good hands.

Sighing, she looked at the hand gently pinning her down. Her chest was hurting badly and she began to feel sore from all the running she did back on her ship when they were attacked. Looking up the man's arm, her eyes weren't met with the burgundy and black tunic she saw earlier in the Jedi Master. This arm wore brown and soft beige fabrics. They way it hang loosely around his arm and the unique looking belt helped her to recognized the Jedi tunics. She lifted her gaze to meet a new face. He was definitely older than the other one, but his presence felt so reassuring, strong and kind at the same time. His soft smile was mostly covered by a well trimmed beard, and she lost herself in his eyes…

His eyes. She has seen those eyes before. She felt her heartbeat increase in her chest. She lifted her right hand up, reaching for his cheek, placing her palm on it. For a split of a second, he closed his eyes and leaned in the caress but she gently pushed his face to the left, bathing his face with the soft glow of the lights. Her mouth gaped open as she retrieved her hand. She almost didn't believe who was in front of her.

The hand that was laying on her shoulder came back caressing her face and his smiled warmed up, "Hello there, my friend."

Meila felt the tears drown her eyes. She would recognised that voice and that accent anywhere. "Obi..."

She didn't care about her wounds anymore. She didn't care how sore she felt and she didn't care how uncovered she was. She pushed the brown cloak aside and threw herself in his welcoming arms, ignoring the piercing pain in her chest as she did. He wrapped his strong arms around her petite form, careful not to hurt her in any way. He turned his face just enough to nuzzle in her blonde locks. "Oh Mel..."

When she buried her face in his neck, she broke down. All the events of the past day struck her at the same time. All the pain caused by the grief, all the fear of being suddenly being alone, it all hit her like fast speeder as she tried to muffle her cries in Obi-Wan's shoulders.

His right hand was slowly rubbing her back, trying to soothe the pain. "It's okay, my sweet. I promise you're not in danger anymore. Cry if it does you good." He comforted, gently rocking the shaking body in his arms. But as he held her, his eyes lowered to her back, where he could see several long red scars across it. Whip scars.

Obi-Wan felt sick. How many more scar would he discover on her pale body? The anger in his heart ignited once again, but he decided to shut it off. What was happening right now what out of his control and anger would do nothing good.

He let her sob for as long as she needed, gently rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear. When the tears stopped flowing, he retracted from her arms even if he wanted to stay there forever. Since Anakin didn't put the medical supply he prepared back in the box, Obi-Wan decided to make an attempt to take care of her, knowing Anakin failed earlier.

When he looked back in her eyes, he knew he looked and sounded concerned. He could have tried to hide it but his overwhelmed heart could not allow it at the moment. "My sweet, you're badly hurt. Would you kindly let me attend your wounds? I promise I'll be gentle..."

She looked at him, her eyes red and nodded. She backed up a little on the bed to be able to lie down on it. When Obi-Wan reached for a cleaning gauze package on the table, she saw the purple bruise on his left arm visible through the durasteel sticks installed on it. She was able to retain her gasp of concern, but Obi-Wan felt it, making him chuckle softly.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing really." He told her, taking the wet gauze from the foil.

"With you, it's always nothing, Obi." She retorted.

Her tone made his heart jump in his chest. He turned to face her and found a twinkle in her eyes he thought was gone. He couldn't help but chuckle again, more joyfully this time and to gently rub her chin with his right thumb. He was happy to see that his stubborn Meila was still hidden somewhere in all this mess. All his feelings for her came back ramming his heart like a thousand blaster shots. Force, he loved that woman.

He gently applied the gauze in the black bruise, keeping an eye on her reaction. "You tell me if I hurt you, alright? But I have a feeling you would never tell me so I'll just have to guess." He said on a joke tone, winking at her.

Meila closed her eyes. "It's cold, it feels nice..."

Obi-Wan smiled and continued his job. "I see you've met my partner, Anakin?" He mentioned, reaching for another gauze. "You can trust him and ask him anything. He is like my brother and I trust him with my life myself." He said.

"How is your Master? Qui-Gon, if I remember correctly?" She asked, wincing when Obi-Wan touched a particularly sensitive spot.

Obi-Wan felt a pinch in his heart as an old wound opened again. "Unfortunately he was killed about a years and a half after we've been separated. We're not indestructible, as many may believe..." He answered, lowering his eyes with the memories of his long lost father figure.

He placed a bacta patch on the wound to keep it still until she could have surgery. There was also some bacta cream prepared on the table and Obi-Wan figured it was for her multiple bruises. Squeezing some on his hand, he started to gently apply it on her arms.

Meila shivered and her heart started hammering. She knew the gentle hands touching her body where Obi-Wan's, but her mind screamed her otherwise. She could see her friend in front of her, but her thoughts urged to run away. As images of the past years flowed in her memories, of countless other hands roaming her body, she started to panic. She closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing, but it only made things worse. The gentle palms transformed into violent ones, wanting to undress her, wanting to abuse her…

She lost control of her breath and violently pushed Obi-Wan's hands away, completely panicked and lost. Under the surprised and concerned gaze of her friend, she backed-up and curled in a ball against the wall, sobbing, shaking and her breath out of control.

Obi-Wan was taken aback, but automatically sent her some powerful calming waves in the Force. The shaking stopped and she could breathe normally again, but her eyes were still lost elsewhere, desperate and afraid. Obi-Wan felt the bile rise in his throat. He saw countless victims in his life and also in worse condition. He had seen blood, corpses and his lot of suffering faces. He was able to deal with those situations with a stern face and a calm attitude.

But seeing his sweet Meila like this… this was different. He felt completely helpless and it made him sick to his stomach. He could practically feel thorns piercing his heart and wanting to rip it away from his chest.

"Mel..." He tried, "It's me. I'm sorry. Come back to me, please." He said in the most gentle tone he could produce. He placed the cream tube back on the table. It'll have to wait.

It took her a moment, but she snapped back from her panic attack. When she felt safe again, she went to place her head in the crook of his neck again. Carefully, Obi-Wan took her wrist and passed his thumb on the tattooed code. "Can you tell me about it?" He asked, whispering, afraid to scare her again.

He felt her body stiff against his and he was not surprised. It was a very difficult question to ask her. He waited, but after a minute she shook her head around his neck and he could feel more tears against his skin. This was not going to be easy.

"Listen my sweet, I'm not asking for details and I know it won't be easy, but know I really need to know where you come from so that I can inform the republic Senate. If we catch the people who did this to you, we will be able to stop it. Please, Mel, tell me..." He asked again, passing her hair between his right fingers.

She started to sob again and the words didn't seemed to come out of her mouth, but Obi-Wan had an idea. "I'm going to ask you some questions, you just have to respond by yes or no. Would that be better?" Obi-Wan didn't want to push her, but they had to take action.

In the crook of his neck, he felt her face nodding. He thought about his first question, careful of what words he chose. "You were prisoner of an institution, am I right?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

That was a start."Were they practising slavery?"

She became tense. "Yes."

Blast. He had to ask, but he really didn't want to. "Were they practising prostitution?"

Her answer was croaked and the tears started flowing again. "Y-Yes..."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sent another calming wave through the Force. She tightened her arms around his shoulders. "...Were you part of them?"

She nodded, not having the strength to say yes. Even if she was confessing it to the man she trusted the most in the entire galaxy, she felt terribly ashamed. Obi-Wan could sense it and decided not to ask any more questions. That's all he needed to know right now.

"I'm tired..." she whimpered between two sobs.

"Sleep my sweet. You're safe now. I promise." He said, gently rocking her back to sleep. When he felt her body go limp against his, he tucked her back in the bunk bed. It took all his will to leave her side, but he had to talk to his former Padawan.

Obi-Wan joined Anakin in the main room where the boy was cleaning the body of R4. He knew how Anakin liked to keep his hands busy when he had time to spare. Looking at the time, Obi-Wan realized they were much closer to Coruscant than he has thought. They needed to discuss what approach they would use once they arrived at the capital.

Obi-Wan went to sit on one of the couches and invited Anakin to do the same. "We need to talk, Anakin." He declared, letting no place for negotiations.

The tall boy lifted himself from his crouched position on the floor. "I know."

As Anakin settled on the couch across him, Obi-Wan spoke again. "I think our priority will be to get her to the Medical Center. She let me attend her wounds but that blaster shot will need surgery." He said, recalling the burnt skin on her chest.

"Beside that, how is she? Mentally, I mean." Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead with his right palm and sighed heavily. Where to begin? His sweet Meila was obviously not well. "She's… broken, I guess. I don't think she's ready to talk yet. We'll have to let her grieve properly before she tells us what happened..."

Anakin nodded. "You know Master, since she's the only survivor, only she can tell us about that institution or whatever it is. And whoever was holding them there might be tracking them up as we speak, especially if they are hiding from Republic laws. Not only does she needs protection, it is critical that her identity remains confidential. That tattoo on her wrist will have to be erased." He said, passing in prosthetic arm in his dark blonde curls.

Obi-Wan sighed again. Being the only survivor with a tale to tell, they were obliged to throw his sweet Meila in the lion's cage of politics and justice. She would likely pass interrogation after interrogation, forced to go back to her memories she dreaded so much. Obi-Wan didn't like this idea at all. "I'm mostly concerned about where she'll go. She has nothing of value and we can't let her live on the streets. I would gladly take her with me at the Temple but I'm afraid our quarters are forbidden to outsiders..."

Anakin shook his head. "It won't come to that Master. Chancellor Organa is a good man, he'll never let that happen. But I think I might have an idea..."

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. "You do?"

Anakin smirked, his eyes vicious. "Well Obi-Wan, don't you remember that I'm _married_ to one of the most influential senator of the Senate?" He said, his words rolling of his tongue. "Just wait until I tell her we found your girlfriend-"

Obi-Wan lifted his eyes, panicked. "Don't call her like that, Anakin!"

Surprised, Anakin looked at him with a frown on his face. "...Why not?"

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes like he did so often in a conversation. "Seriously Anakin, it has been eighteen years. For myself, I do know I still have strong feelings for her. But I must face the possibility that she might not feel the same way anymore." He said, bowing his head. "We were so young at the time..."

Anakin nodded, but the twinkle in his eyes was gone. His Master was right, in a way. "Alright, but I'm sure Padme won't mind to help us. When it comes to slavery, she despises it as much as I do." Seeing that his Master seemed to have no objections, he took his comlink and contacted his wife. Seconds later, a blue hologram of Padme appearded on small metal device.

"Anakin! I'm glad to see you! Is Obi-Wan ok after all?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Of course he is, he always comes back on his feet." He answered, earning a chuckle from the older Jedi. "Listen Padme, is the apartment below yours still available?" He asked.

Padme nodded. "Yes it is, I know the landlord personally." She said, a question mark on her face.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan. The man was stroking his chin, he seemed to get the point. "Look, while I was on my way to get Obi-Wan, I've recovered a woman who seems to come from what we think is a unknown slavery facility. She's… very dear to Obi-Wan, he knew her when he was still a Padawan. Anyway I'll explain later, but she needs a place to live..."

At the mention of the word 'slavery', Padme's eyes grew wide. "Oh dear Anakin, an unknown slavery facility? Anakin, that's serious!" she exclaimed.

Obi-Wan stepped closer to the comlink so Padme could see him. "We know, Padme. It seems her and several friends were able to escape and search for help. Unfortunately their ship was attacked by Outer Rim pirates and she was the only survivor." Obi-Wan explained as Padme gasped in horror. Obi-Wan looked slightly desperate when he continued, "Padme, I know her. She was raised to despise technology because of a Code installed by her people hundreds of years ago. Whatever happened in that facility traumatised her beyond what we can imagine. If she is put on her own in Coruscant we risk to lose her and the informations she might give us on that location." And I would never forgive myself, he thought.

Padme agreed. "Of course Obi-Wan. This is an very important issue and it will have to be processed by the Senate. We can't let that institution go on any longer. I'll speak to the Landlord and to Chancellor Organa. The Senate will gladly provide the credits for the rent." She declared in her unique diplomatic tone. She then turned to face Obi-Wan. "Don't you worry about your friend, Obi-Wan, I will personally make sure that she is well accommodated. I have an easy access to that apartment."

Obi-Wan smiled and Anakin could feel his relief through the Force. "Thank you Padme. I'll be forever grateful for that."

Padme nodded and her hologram disappeared.

The two Jedi turned on themselves when they heard small footsteps coming in the main room. Meila was coming towards them. Her breathing ragged, she had wrapped Anakin's cloak around her shoulders and she had to maintain herself against the wall to walk. Obi-Wan rushed by her side to support her, but Anakin stared at her, confused. " _Why is she up, she's wounded for Force's sake!_ "

" _Not everyone likes to play the victim, Anakin. I thought you learned it after all those years by my side._ " He retorted, helping Meila on one of the couches and kneeling in front of her.

Anakin wanted to laugh but decided not too. He joined Obi-Wan, but sat next to Meila who looked way too tired for the small distance she had to walk. "Is there anything we can do to help you, Meila?" He gently asked, earning him an approval smile from his former Master.

The woman went to speak, but she shut her mouth and seemed deeply embarrassed. Suddenly, Obi-Wan seemed to understand and got up on his feet. Anakin looked at him, puzzled. " _What is it, Master_?"

Obi-Wan was making his way to the small kitchen. " _She's starving, Anakin, but don't expect her to ask for food, because she won't_." He said, taking a mealpack and heating it.

Anakin made the most confused face he thought he could produce. "... _Why? What's the point?_ "

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin's confusion. He obviously didn't know about Meila's culture. " _Her planet is very fertile, Anakin. Starving on it would be as impossible as drowning in the deserts of Tatooine. It is so easy to just go and hunt for food yourself that in her culture, it is considered very impolite to ask for it_." He explained, taking the steaming food out of the package and placing it on a small plate.

" _I see._.." Anakin said. Geez, that woman was complicated!

Obi-Wan brought the plate back in the main room. "There you go Mel. I'm sorry, I know it's processed but it the only thing we can give you at the moment." He gently explained.

Anakin seemed even more confused. " _Processed, Master?_ "

" _Technology, Anakin.._."

" _Right!_ "

Obi-Wan thought Meila would be reluctant to taste the food since it required technology to do it, but to his surprise she almost jumped on the plate, quickly thanking him. As she engulfed bite after bite, Obi-Wan truly realised how starved she actually was and felt bad for not offering food sooner.

Meila seemed to realise her outburst and lowered her eyes, slightly embarrassed. "I'm...I'm sorry. I think it's my first hot meal in a decade, and it delicious. Thank you very much, I'm in your debt." She said to the two smiling Jedi in front of her.

"We have plenty more if you're still hungry afterwards, so be our guest." Anakin declared.

For the first time since she woke up, Meila smiled gently.

Two hours later, the _Cassiopee_ went out of hyperspace in front of the Capital Planet. Sitting on the couch in the common area, Meila felt nervous, but slightly excited at the same time. She has never seen Coruscant. Obi-Wan had talked about it many time, but she longed to see it from her own eyes. Her Jedi friend had once told her how the population relied on technology for about everything in their lives, and that was something she couldn't understand.

When she felt the ship dock, she got up on her feet. Well, she tried to get up on her feet, which was maybe a bad idea. She instantly felt dizzy, her heart rate increased drastically and her knees gave up. Fortunately for her, two strong arms were ready behind her so she wouldn't fall on the floor.

"Whoa whoa, easy..."

Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes to let the sickness pass, but it was glued to her, spinning her head around and numbing her limbs. She attempted to get out of the arms holding her shoulders, to walk on her own. She was strong, she could certainly walk alone.

When she thrashed a little, the two arms let her go. Her vision blurred, but she ignored it. One step. Her weight seemed doubled on her legs and feet, but she wouldn't give up, she never did. Two steps. Her head was spinning so badly and she felt tingles in her fingertips. Three steps. It wouldn't work. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of her body meeting the floor.

But it didn't come. The two arms caught her before her skin met the metal tiles.

"Would you mind if I picked you up?" A soft tenor asked in her ear. It wasn't Obi-Wan, but his taller partner.

She didn't feel well at all. Wherever they were bringing her, she didn't think she could stand and walk there at the moment. "Please..."

In an instant, she was cradled in the taller Jedi's arms. Anakin lowered his head and looked at her. "There you go, are you alright?"

"Hmpf..." Was all she could produce as she felt the nausea rise in her throat. After being malnourished for so long, she may have ate that mealpack too fast.

In the control room at the front of the _Cassiopee_ , Obi-Wan was busy shutting down the engines. Before putting the ship to an all-stop, he contacted the Medical Center in front of him and asked for a Healer, making sure to precise it was an emergency. The receptionist told him that one was on his way. As he thanked her, Obi-Wan looked over at the tall, imposing building in front of him through the ship's window. Meila could not be at a better place in the galaxy to be treated. The highest place after this center would be the Jedi Temple's healing ward. Those thought reassured him, in a way.

When he came back to the main room, he found Anakin holding Meila's hair while the woman, on her knees, emptied her stomach in a trash can. Alerted, Obi-Wan went to kneel beside her and gently rubbed her back as her body spasmed violently to reject everything she ate earlier. Anakin shot him a look, shaking his head and pinching his lips.

" _This isn't good, Master..._ " He said, tense.

" _You're right_." Obi-Wan agreed, " _If she can't stand basic mealpacks, whatever they were feeding her back there may have ruined her stomach. I think she's in worse condition than we thought.._." He added, feeling fear grow up in his chest but shutting it out. He couldn't afford to panic right now, even if he desperately wanted to.

As the retching stopped, Meila lifted her head, her body still shaking from the effort. Her skin had become almost three shades paler, if it was even possible. Seconds later, she passed out and Anakin quickly picked her up in his arms again. Obi-Wan, back on his feet, gestured to Anakin to follow him.

"Quick, let's get her inside." He ordered, walking fast down the landing ramp. Anakin wasted nodded and followed him.

Down on the landing platform of the Medical Center, a crew composed of a Healer and several assistants were waiting for them. When they saw the pale body in Anakin's arms, the Healer ordered something to one of his assistant, who runned back in the building. He then turned back and met the two Jedi in their course. The tall man wasted no time with introductions.

"What can we help you with, Masters?" He asked, pressing two fingers against her neck, searching for her pulse.

"Blaster shot on the skin of her chest and about 18 years of cumulated torture and malnourishment." Obi-Wan declared, no letting the dept of those words crush his heart. "We tried to give her food, but she's not holding it. She also has a very bad case of post-traumatic stress." Obi-Wan hated how desperate he sounded right now.

One assistant came back with a medical bed and Anakin placed the frail body on it. Obi-Wan shivered. His sweet Meila looked so pale against the black material.

The healer noted everything Obi-Wan declared on his notepad. "Very well Masters, we'll take her over."

"One more thing." Obi-Wan called, making the Healer turn on his heals. "Do remove that forsaken code on her wrist..."

The Healer nodded and the crew disappeared with Meila in the big building. Obi-Wan couldn't help but stare at the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't turn back.

"She's in good hands, Master. You told me that yourself when Padme was giving birth." Anakin said behind him, wanting to sound reassuring.

He knew. But he already missed her. Reluctant to leave her behind, he followed Anakin back in the ship. They had to report this to the Council and fast.

"A what?" Master Windu asked, his eyes wide with shock.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan standing beside him, who gave him the permission to proceed with a nod of his head. "An unknown slavery facility, Master. Even though the victim didn't spoke of a specific location, she was able to tell us what it was. Her post-traumatic stress kept her from telling us anything else." He said.

Master Shaak Ti closed her eyes and shook her head. "And I thought slavery was something that we put behind us years ago..."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "If you allow me, Masters, slavery was not the only despicable practise within their walls. She also told me that they were forced upon prostitution." He said, his word making him want to vomit.

Master Yoda lowered his head under Obi-Wan's declarations. It seemed that his 900 years were not enough to stop those disgusting practises. "The victim, where is she now, hmm?" He asked, his voice low.

"She's being treated at the Medical Center as we speak, Master." Anakin answered.

The shock from what they had just revealed was being felt in the Council's chamber. For a moment, there was just silence, each Master considering what to do with this situation.

Master Fisto was the first the speak again. "And you say that she was the only one alive on that ship?"

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied, images of all the dead females in the common room of the ship coming back in his mind.

Another heavy silence.

"This is a matter that will have to be handed to the Senate, I'm afraid. Until we have all the informations about this facility, we cannot take action." Master Plo Koon said. "I suggest we send her for interrogations when she'll get out of the Medical Center."

"You'll scare her away." All the Masters turned to Obi-Wan after he suddenly spoke.

Anakin intervened. "Master Kenobi is right, Masters. She won't talk to anybody she doesn't know. I myself had troubles to make her talk." He said, recalling Meila's hard stubbornness when it came to talk to him.

"That is an issue." Master Windu declared. "Being the only survivor, she has become a very important individual in this affair. How are we supposed to protect her if she doesn't trust us?" He asked, a serious look on his features.

"I'd like to volunteer for that task. I knew her when I was a Padawan. Master Qui-Gon and myself were assigned for a mission on her home planet a year and a half before the Naboo crisis." Obi-Wan requested.

"He's the one who made her talk, Masters..." Anakin added, hoping to help the odds in Obi-Wan's favor. He knew his Master desperately wanted to protect the girl.

"All right, granted." Master Windu decided. "Miss Meila is from now on your full responsibility, Master Kenobi. While you're at it, try to learn everything you can about this facility, because she'll have to talk to the Senate sooner or later."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, Master. I won't disappoint you." He would die a thousand times before someone else touches his sweet Meila or tried to hurt her in any way.

"Meditate on this, I will. Before the next course of actions, we decide." Master Yoda said, rising from his chair, thus dismissing the Council.

As the Masters lifted from their chairs to leave the room, Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, who seemed lost in his thoughts. "What do we do now, Master?"

For a moment, Obi-Wan didn't say anything and just stared into nothing. Anakin couldn't help but notice how tired his Master suddenly seemed. When he snapped out of his trance, Obi-Wan smiled. "Go see your wife, Anakin. Tell her about the latest developments. I'll join Meila at the Medical Center. Hopefully I'll be there when she wakes up..."

Anakin nodded and the two Jedi went separate ways.

When Obi-Wan entered the small chamber assigned to Meila, she was still unconscious from the surgery. The Healer he had just talked to told him she would wake up soon. The surgery had gone well. He couldn't help but wince at how white the room was. The heavy smell of disinfectant tingled his nose and the sound of multiple beeping machines was filling the room. It was nowhere near the comfort the Healing Ward of the Temple could offer.

He approached the bed where she was lying peacefully. She was fed by an intravenous tube going down in her left arm. Her chest and her right wrist were heavily covered in bacta patches. The blue and black bruises were almost completely disappeared. Her skin was back to its normal tone.

Obi-Wan let a sigh of relief and sat on the chair next to the bed. He gently took her small hands into his bigger ones, giving them some gentle caresses with his thumbs. It was so good to see that she would be okay. Seign her broken had been, well… difficult for him.

He was tempted. His heart was screaming, begging for him to bend down and kiss her gentle lips. Not a passionate kiss. Just a soft, feathery like kiss, enough to tell how much he loved her and how much he missed her. He never had the chance to do so. But he would never do it without her approval. Especially not after what she's been through.

There was one thing he knew he could do, though. He always did it back then before he had to leave. It could be perceived as an act of courtesy as well as an act of love. He brought her hands up and put gentle kisses on them, his heart exploding as he did so.

He let her hands go when someone suddenly barge in the room. Looking towards the door, he recognised one of the Healer's assistant. She smiled warmly at him and walked in front of the bed, picking up the datapad with Meila's file. After reading some of the data, she looked at him and spoke.

"Well it looks like she'll make a full recovery. Her vital signs are stable, the wounds are already starting to heal, her weight is still dangerously low, but she can work on it and it'll get back to normal with time. I understand you're the Jedi Master responsible for her safety?" She said, her voice sounding more gentle than Obi-Wan had thought.

The Jedi nodded. "Quite right. She's under my protection for the time being."

He could see a small blush on the assistant's cheek. "Well, lucky her. Not everyone gets to be protected by an handsome Jedi Master like yourself... "

Obi-Wan chuckled, but said nothing. Being the Negotiator, he had had his share of ladies and males lusting after him. He was used to flirting and as always, he gently pushed the advances away. Little did the assistant know that his heart truly belonged to her current patient…

And little did he know that Meila had woken up from her induced slumber, but was too tired to open her eyes. She didn't move from her position, hoping real sleep would wash her away soon. She was hurting. Everywhere. For her, the world was a white sea of pain.

Replacing Meila's file in the slot in front of her medical bed, the assistant spoke again. "Do you know her?"

Obi-Wan looked over at his sweet Meila, who he thought was still unconscious. "Yes, she's… a very dear friend of mine."

The assistant smiled, but the flirting air on her face was gone. "I see. When she'll wake up, would you be so kind to push the red button just above her? The healer will pass and make sure everything is under control." She said, pointing said button.

Obi-Wan nodded, bringing his chair closer to Meila's bed. "Yes, of course. Thank you."

 _A very dear friend of mine._ The words constantly repeated themselves in Meila's mind as her broken heart painfully reminded her that Obi-Wan would never be truly hers. He had sworn his life to the Republic and lived under a Code that forbidden attachments of any kind.

Yes, they had broken that Code several times when they were young. Sometimes they embraced when no one was looking, they used to whisper silly love words to each other and they almost shared a kiss one time. But they were young, and Obi was still a Padawan learner.

Now it was different. Obi wasn't a apprentice at the tail of his Master anymore. He was an accomplished Master himself, vastly involved within the Republic and from what she's heard from their conversations in the _Cassiopee_ , he was even sitting on the Jedi High Council. Meila didn't know if he had planned to leave the Order back then, but she certainly knew it wasn't an option anymore today.

She wasn't even sure he still had those feelings towards her. In eighteen years, he had the time to move on a thousand times. She certainly didn't, deep in her heart she knew she still loved him.

She felt sleep creeping on her and she let it take over her body, tired of fighting. Sleeping usually meant nightmares, but she didn't care one bit. As she felt unconsciousness leaning heavily on her mind, she made herself a promise.

She would forget the feelings she harboured for Obi. She didn't need another broken heart in all this mess. She accepted the idea that she had lost him.

AN: Once again, thanks you so much for all your support! If you like the story, don't be afraid to leave some reviews, I reply to everybody! They relly help me to go on with this fic! Lots of kisses and see you in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Yayy, another chapter! Really hope you guys like it! Special thanks to all the lovely readers who leave me reviews, they are so much appreciated!

Chapter warning: fluffiness overload. I think.

Pain. Hot, white, heavy pain. This time, as she came back from her heavy agitated sleep, she couldn't help but let out a small whimper as all her limbs painfully reminded her that she was still alive. She thrashed around in what she assumed was a bed. Where was she? What was those fabrics around her chest? Obi… Obi was there…

"Humpf… O..bi..." She tried, her voice sounding strangely too rough.

As her vision started to get clearer, she didn't recognized her surroundings. At all. The beige walls of the ship she had been on earlier were replaced by blinding white ones. Looking down at herself, her dancing outfit was gone, replaced by some kind of thick white dress. She heard beepings all around her, overwhelming her pounding head. And what was that smell?

Panicked, she tried to get up, but it only resulted in a loud cry and she was forced to lie down again, biting her bottom lip.

Sudden relief. All the pain in her body was evaporating and she let out a shaking breath, her muscles calming down.

"There. It's better now, isn't it?"

As her body slowly became jelly, her mind began to race. Not only was she in an unknown environment, she didn't recognized the voice who just spoke to her. Afraid, she focused all her energies to lift her hands and was relieved to see that she could still move around. At least, she wasn't attached. She wanted to sit up, to ask some questions, to seek some answers, but her whole body felt like butter on a piece of hot bread. It wasn't...bad actually.

"Hmm, where...I… Obi..."

She searched around the small room for a brown cloak, a beige tunic or wheat colored hair, but the only person with her was a tall man in a white coat with grey air and a smile. A gentle smile, to say. No like the evil ones she was used to wake up to in the past years. When she made eye contact with him, he placed the tube he was holding on a plater next to him.

"Don't worry. Your Jedi friend was requested by the Chancellor. He left this for you." He said, handing her a rose with a note attached to it. "He asked me to tell you he would be back in no time, in case you woke up. I'm Head Healer Gatt and I'm the one in charge of you." The voice was gentle and soft, for such a tall man.

She took the rose and noticed how her arms felt like they had 50 pounds of weight attached to them. She brought the red petals under her nose, closing her eyes as the soft scent replaced the heavy chemical one filling up the room. After she detached the note with her very heavy fingers, she unfolded it and read:

 _Sometimes it takes a little rain to allow a_

 _beautiful flower to bloom._

 _I promise your Sun will shine soon._

 _Love, Obi. xxx_

Meila pinched her lips as she let the tenderness of those words flow and warm her heart. Obi-Wan had always been talented with words. Even today, after eighteen years, he was the sweetest man she ever encountered. She placed the rose on her heart, her fingers carefully avoiding the small thorns.

She had almost forgotten about the tall man standing next to her. Realizing he was still there, she looked at him with an apologetic look on her face. But he didn't seem angry or irritated.

"Now, if you would let me, I'd like to discuss your health with you. Is the painkiller effective?" He gently asked, pointing to a small tube which went to her arm.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you."

She usually refused any sort of painkiller, because it was an unnatural way to seek relief. It went against her beliefs. But right now, she allowed herself to appreciate its effect, since the pain had been too harsh to handle.

"Alright. Now, let's talk about your surgery..." He declared, taking what she assumed was some sort of writing pad. She knew how to use a comlink, Obi had shown her how many years ago, but that was about it. "So the obvious blaster shot was treated, we had to remove some burnt skin, but we placed some synthetic tissues to avoid a nasty scar. We also treated your stomach: I don't know what you ate for all those years, but your internal stomach tissues were badly infected. I highly recommend that you stay on a small portions diet for next two weeks. I'll leave you a list of ingredients if you need one..."

Meila gulped hardly as her diagnostic was told to her. She had the feeling the Healer was far from done.

"We also replaced several cracked bones, mainly ribs and also in your legs. You'll also have to be careful with your weight. It's pretty borderline right now, but if you eat small portions regularly in the day, it'll go back up. Oh, and following the demand of your Jedi friend, we removed the code you had on your right wrist." He explained, placing the pad back in his pocket.

Meila gasped, looking down at her right arm, which was also covered in bandages. No more code. She felt the tears come in her eyes as a huge feeling of relief washed over her entire body. No code meant that she was no longer affiliated to that forsaken place. After eighteen years, she was finally free.

But the Healer misunderstood her tears, taking them as a sign of distress. "Listen, your friend expressed concern regarding your mental health. From what he told me, you have been through several traumatizing experiences, and your stress is really understandable. If you want, I can refer you to a specialist who you could talk to-"

"No!"

Meila panicked as she felt all the sweet relief she had felt earlier leave her body in a split of a second, sucked out of her like a black hole sucked light out of mighty stars. Her eyes grew wide and she desperately searched her breath. It was like the weight of an entire planet had been placed on her chest.

She couldn't be free. The code might be erased, but she couldn't be free. She would never be free. She could never talk about what happened back there. She would put herself and others in danger. She began to shake as dreaded memories invaded her mind, trapping her in her own mind. The voices crawled back in her ears, whispering the terrifying threat she heard so many times before. _We are listening. We are always listening_ …

Gatt became alerted as he noticed his patient's eyes go elsewhere, traveling to a dark place he knew was terrifying. When she started to shake, he tried to reassure her, to talk her out of her trance.

"Miss, there is no need to panic. You are completely safe here." He said, his voice as gentle as it could be. He was used to panicking patients. She certainly wasn't the first or the last.

When Meila heard the Healer's words, she felt her heart sink even deeper in her chest.  
He didn't understand. How could he? She wanted to talk about it. She desperately wanted to give all the informations she could hoping it would help to shut the place down. But she quickly realized that she couldn't. They were always listening. Gently, ignoring the pain it caused in her chest, she brought her knees closer and wrapped her arms around them, rocking herself as she began to sob uncontrollably. The air was going in and out of her lungs fast, but the much needed oxygen didn't seem to grab properly.

Gatt looked at the sad sight in front of him. The woman was desperately gasping for air, tears ran down her cheeks and she was mumbling something he understood as 'They are always listening'. Suddenly, the machines indicating her vitals signs started to beep loudly, alarming a heart rate and blood pressure dangerously high for her health. If they stayed that way, she risked having a stroke, a heart attack or even some brain damages. He had to take action, or she would pass out in the next minute.

Reaching for the tray placed right beside her bed, Gatt took one of the many syringe sitting there. The liquid it contained would calm her immediately and send her into a long sleep, which was what she needed the most right now. Removing the cap from the needle, he gently talked to the shaking woman to distract her from what he was about to do.

"Ok miss, breathe in, breathe out. Everything is going to be just fine." He said, keeping his voice tone calm, approaching the needle to her right upper arm.

He expected her to not notice the syringe. He expected her to jump a little when the needle made contact with her skin and to calm down as the liquid took effect. He certainly not expected that she would suddenly turn back and scream at the sight of it. In the lapse of two seconds, the syringe was knocked out of his hand and landed at the other side of the room. Gatt looked at it and made a mental note to pick it up as soon as he could.

When he looked back at his patient, the woman was gone. Not gone physically, but lost in her despair. The shaking had doubled, her mumbles had turned into cries and on top of everything she was trying to get out of the medical bed. He wasted no time and pushed a big red button just above her head and gently tried to pin the woman down on the mattress. They needed to calm her and fast or otherwise she would hurt herself badly. As a small beep came out of the intercom, he knew somebody at the other end was listening.

"This is Healer Gatt in room 835, emergency code 6. I repeat, emergency code 6. I'm in need of assistance immediately." Even in this serious situation, his many years of medical training helped him stay unquestionably calm. But his stamina was tested as he tried to held to woman down. She was thrashing around and trying to rip his arms off her while her screams became louder. Gatt looked over at the room's door. Where are my assistants when I need them, he thought.

It took about 30 seconds and three ladies in a white uniform came in the room, waiting for orders. His hands were occupied, but he gestured to the shaking woman with his head. "Tie her up, or she'll hurt herself." He urged.

Two of the woman came and gently took Meila's wrist to put them in the bed's laser handle, designed to hold a patient without causing any pain or wound. They spoke gently to the woman, telling her reassuring words with a smile on their face, but she kept fighting. As her wrists were finally locked in and the woman seemed to realize she was trapped, her fighting became desperate and her screams intensified, if it was even possible.

Out. Her body was hurting like crazy, thorns of pain piercing her all over, but she didn't care. She needed to get out. It was all that mattered right now. She could move her body, but her arms were completely stuck on the bed. That's it, there were going to abuse her. She heard voices, but she wasn't listening to them. Her vision slowly became blurry and she thrashed again and again, desperately trying to escape. She heard a woman screaming loudly and could almost not believe it was her own voice.

Suddenly, she heard a door being slammed open.

"What in the blazes is going on here?!" A powerful voice shouted.

Without even looking at the intruder, Healer Gatt answered, "We are in an emergency here, Mister. I will kindly ask you to-"

"Out of my way!" The voice shouted back again.

Suddenly, Healer Gatt was shoved aside from the bed along with his three assistants. He could feel anger rising up in his chest. He has never been pushed aside like this in an emergency. This kind of behavior would not be tolerated in his Medical Center.

But when he looked back up, his eyes met a long, brown cloak. He saw the man turn off the machine holding his patient on the bed and cup her face with his large hands. He could sense the Jedi Master sending calm waves around them, and slowly, the woman's shakes stopped, her breath calmed and her screams were reduced to small sobs. He then pressed two fingers on her forehead and a second later, she was sleeping. Healer Gatt shook his head slightly. The Force was doing incredible things sometimes.

The room stayed in an awkward silence for a minute or so before Obi-Wan let go of the woman and turned to them. He was calm, but Gatt could perceive some concern hiding deep within his blue orbs when he spoke, "Let's try to avoid any kind of… physical restrictions, shall we?" He said, keeping his voice tone low.

"I'm sorry Master Jedi, but this is the procedure ruled in such situati-" He tried to explain, but the cloaked man stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Master Healer. On the contrary, I should be the one apologizing for my outburst." Obi-Wan replied.

Gatt nodded and dismissed his assistants. "I understand. I can see that she is very dear to you..."

The bearded Jedi lowered his eyes and sighed. "Yes, very much. But she is also very important to the Republic right now. We need her in order to bring a slavery facility down, and that's why she must be transferred somewhere else."

Hearing those words, Gatt frowned. "I'm sorry Master Jedi but I'm afraid she is not in condition of leaving those walls." He declared, knowing too well her condition would get worse if she didn't get proper medical attention.

Obi-Wan looked at him and did his best not to look exasperated. Did he really thought he would leave his sweet Mel without any medical attention? Just the thought of it left him disgusted. Since the Healer didn't seem to trust him, Obi-Wan pulled a small device from his belt, turned it on and flashed what looked like a signed contract.

"I have a release order signed by Chancellor Organa himself. Giving her current situation, please understand that her name and file must not appear anywhere until this matter is solved." Obi-Wan explained while the Healer read the hologram.

"I understand your motives, Master Jedi. But I must say that I am truly concerned about her health. If her wounds get worse, if-" Healer Gatt said, but was suddenly interrupted.

"My private Healer will personally take care of it, I can assure you."

Both men turned to the powerful voice and automatically bowed. "Chancellor." Gatt acknowledged.

Bail bowed his head and turned to face Obi-Wan. "I just received a message from Senator Amidala. Everything is set and ready. We just need our patient."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Gatt. "Please, arrange for her to be transferred into a transport. We'll take over from now. The Jedi Council is very appreciative of your services, Healer Gatt." He said, bowing to the old man.

About 30 minutes later, Obi-Wan and Bail were on their way to Meila's new destination.

Warmth, comfort. Meila could feel the grab of sleep slowly being pulled off her body. The pain was still present, but at least it wasn't choking her. The chemical smell was gone, the beeping machines had stopped. Sweet silence. In other words, she didn't need to open her eyes that she knew she wasn't in the same place she was before.

Her eyes remained closed as blurry memories came back flowing in her mind. She remembered being in a less comfortable bed with a tall man at her side. She also remembered receiving some informations about her health. But she mostly remembered the panic, the weight crushing her chest and the air refusing to fill her lungs. All the hands trying to pin her down while she tried to get away.

She also recalled being plunged into two beautiful blue eyes as powerful calm waves suddenly hit her and everything went to black again.

When she opened her eyes, she saw several deep shades of blue enveloping her. Navy, royal, indigo, cobalt, very vibrant yet very soft and comforting. There was some gold, too. It was also dark, the only light coming from a small lamp at her left, bathing the room in a soft tranquility.

"Oh, welcome back! You've been out for almost twelve hours! How are you feeling?"

The gentle voice came from her right. Meila turned her head and noticed a young woman sitting at the right edge of the bed. It probably was one of the most beautiful being Meila has ever seen in her life. Her soft brown eyes were looking at her with such kindness and she was smiling warmly. Her features were delicate and her skin looked like porcelain. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress and her hair was styled in a way Meila couldn't even begin to understand. Everything she was wearing was going against her code, against her traditions. But Meila has been separated from her ways of life for so long, she wondered if she still followed them today.

Just in the way the young woman was looking at her, Meila knew that she could trust her.

"...I … Where..." was all she could produce at the time, her throat sore and her voice sounding too weak for her taste.

The young woman gave her a glass of water, which Meila took gladly. The ice cold liquid did wonders in her throat and she couldn't help but let a long sigh of relief. When the glass was empty, she gave it back to the woman and sat up in the bed, pleased to realize it wasn't too painful.

"Thank you… uhm..." She said, unsure.

The woman smiled. "Padme. I'm a galactic senator coming from the planet Naboo. I'm a dear friend of Obi-Wan." She gently said.

When she mentioned Obi's name, Meila knew her face lit up against her will. Padme seemed to notice. "He's in the next room, talking to the Chancellor. Are you in pain? I can give you a painkiller if you wish..." She offered.

Meila took a second to analyze her body. There was pain, indeed, but she decided to deal with it. She shook her head, "No, thank you. I'm fine for the moment."

Padme nodded. "You must be starving, but the Healer recommended only small portions at a time. I have a cup of strawberries here, Obi-Wan mentioned you liked them." She said, giving the cup full of red berries to her.

As she took the cup, Meila smiled. Even after eighteen years, Obi still remembered strawberries were her favorites. She felt her stomach revolt as she took her first bites, but at least she felt like she could keep them down.

Padme watched as the woman slowly hate the berries. When Obi-Wan had brought her in the apartment several hours ago, Padme had gasped in horror at how skinny she was. But the Healer's report mentioned that several small meals a day would help her gain weight, so she was confident. When her eyes caught the medical kit on the table, she remembered her task.

"It would be time by now to change your bandages." She mentioned. "I have everything I need here with me, but if it would make you more comfortable, I can ask Obi-Wan to do it..."

Meila looked down at her chest and or the first time noticed that she was wearing a light blue sleep gown. Under the material she could see a large bandage covering most of her chest and one rolling around her right wrist. When images of Obi tending to her wounds back on the ship flowed through her mind, she shivered and suddenly felt very self-conscious of her appearance. She unconsciously gripped the material of the dress and tried to bring it up to cover herself a little more.

Padme wanted to chuckle as the woman in front of her blushed violently and tried to hide within the nightgown she gave her. "You don't need to hide, really." She said with a smile. "I promise it'll be quick. You'll feel much better after."

When Meila nodded and brought her gown down to reveal her chest, Padme sterilized her hands and got to work. First, she gently removed the large piece in the woman's torso, revealing small marks where the burnt skin had been replaced by synthetic membranes. Since they needed to be cleaned properly, Padme applied an alcoholic substance on it, apologizing when the woman flinched slightly. She then applied a new bandage to the now clean skin. When it was securely placed, she took care of the other one on her wrist.

Back in the common area of the apartment, Bail, Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting around the small coffee table. The Chancellor was discussing vividly with the younger Jedi, but Obi-Wan seemed lost in his thoughts, staring blankly at the window.

"And you say that you found the damaged ship in the Outer Rim?" Bail asked, looking down at the Galaxy map hologram they previously placed on the table.

"Yes, about a parsec east of Felucia." Anakin replied pointing his finger to a specific location on the map. "I received the distress call as soon as I dropped out of hyperspace, who knows how long they've been calling for help..."

Bail let out a long irritated sigh. "Ugh, this slavery business is beyond me. After Padme was able to eradicate it from Tatooine and harden anti-slavery laws, I thought it was a thing of the past. I guess I was horribly wrong and naïve..." He seemed to think for a moment and then looked back at Anakin. "How many, again?"

"I've seen about twenty in the ship, but I have a feeling that they were only a small portion of them all. It was only by coincidence that they met with pirates on their way." Anakin mentioned, shaking his head. All those efforts to get out of that hell only to see them ruined by kriffing pirates. What an adventure.

Again, Bail sighed. "Felucia is part of a very populated area, I'm afraid we can't guess where this facility is very easily. It could be from any system nearby."

"If you allow me, Chancellor, from what I've seen of the ship, it was too small to travel long distances in hyperspace. Our search should be limited in those systems alone. Maybe with a little time Meila will be able to tell us more about the exact location..." Anakin said, delimiting a certain area on the map with a holopen.

Bail leaned back in his chair. "That gives us an advantage, indeed. We will have to wait for Meila's testimony before doing anything, I'm afraid. The Senate needs proof before taking acti- Master Kenobi, is everything alright?"

The older Jedi had suddenly turned his head towards the hallway leading to the bedroom and seemed concerned. "Yes, of course. Excuse me."

Bail and Anakin looked over as Obi-Wan lifted himself from his chair and disappeared in said hallway.

Padme tried her best to calm the sobbing woman in front of her. Since Obi-Wan had told her previously that Meila was very afraid of physical touch, she didn't dare to hug her. She tried to tell her soothing words instead, which seemed to have calmed the bigger sobs, but couldn't reach the smaller ones.

It was a bit of her own fault. Trying to act properly, she offered Meila her sympathy for her deceived friends. Meila thanked her at first, but had started to sob uncontrollably afterwards. When the worst had passed, Meila had brought her knees to her chest and had hidden her face in them.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Is everything alright?"

Padme didn't need to look because she knew who was there. "Come in Obi-Wan, it's just a small breakdown, nothing too serious." She said, inviting the man with a gesture of her hand.

It was a very concerned Obi-Wan who entered the room. She looked at him as he went to sit at the other edge of the bed. The Jedi placed two fingers under Meila's chin to lift her face. When she looked at him, he opened his arms slightly and Meila shifted in the bed to placed herself against his chest. Obi-Wan gently closed his arms around her while she placed her head in the crook of his neck, her sobs reduced to soft tears. Letting her come to him instead of pulling her in a hug. Good thinking, Padme thought.

She had to smile at the beautiful scene in front of her. Meila's sobbing slowly came to a stop as Obi-Wan gently rocked her while softly caressing her back and delicately hushing in her ear. Padme knew Obi-Wan was more than an honorable man, but she had never seen this soft side of him before. Curious, she concentrated to reach for her husband.

" _Anakin_?"

" _Yes, honey_?" He answered a second later.

" _Is there something between Meila and Obi-Wan_?" She casually asked as if she was asking him about the weather.

A long pause. ".. _Not… that I'm aware..._ " He said.

Deep in her mind, Padme chuckled. She knew her husband all too well. _"Okay, so there_ is _something between them but Obi-Wan asked you not to talk about it, right?_ "

Another long pause. "... _Blast it. I thought I was so good at hiding it. What give it away?_ "

" _There's a twinkle in Obi-Wan I've never seen before. He looks at her like she was the most precious thing in the galaxy._ " She explained as Obi-Wan passed his hand in Meila's hair. She could almost swear she saw the Jedi place a feathery kiss on her head.

" _You have no idea._.." Anakin said. " _I'm going to explain later, right now I'm trying to follow what Bail says._ "

Even if she knew she shouldn't, Meila leaned in Obi-Wan's embrace as much as she could. Even though she needed to protect her heart, to avoid sentimental actions towards him to save a broken heart, she desperately needed this kind of affection right now. Obi-Wan was the glue she needed to slowly repair her shattered life. Plus, the room was cold and she liked the warmth of his body.

"Here." He whispered.

She was suddenly wrapped in a hot thick fabric. As she turned her head, she realized it was his own brown cloak, way too large for her petite figure but oh so reassuring around her shoulders. Taking the edges of the fabric, she closed it more securely around herself, melting in the soft warmth and the smell that was uniquely Obi-Wan.

Seeing that the two shared a privileged moment, Padme lifted herself from the bed. Obi-Wan looked at her as she replaced the layers of her dress. "She's in very good hands with you, Obi-Wan. I'm going to go back in the common area now." She said, turning around towards the door.

As Obi-Wan nodded, Meila's face turned to face the Senator. "...Can I come too? I'd like to stand..." She asked, her voice still slightly trembling.

"Not a bad idea." Obi-Wan said. "I do recall that the Chancellor wanted to meet her, am I right?" He asked to Padme, who turned back on her heels.

"He does, indeed." Padme answered. She then walked closer to the bed. "Do you think you'll be able to walk there?" She gently asked Meila who was placing her feet on the floor.

"I… I think so..." She said, hating to sound as weak as she was.

She made an effort to push herself on her legs. She felt a little dizzy and her legs shook a little, but Obi-Wan was soon on his own feet, his arm around her shoulder, to give her some support. Meila kept his cloak close around her and was glad to feel that she could keep her stomach full this time.

When she was steadily on her feet, her eyes went straight to the window. She couldn't help but gasp at the scene that was on the other side, with all the tall building and the thousands of flying ships in the night sky. So this was Coruscant, just like Obi-Wan described so many years ago. Far away on the horizon, she saw a large building that seemed different from the others, like a large square with five long horns…

"That's the Jedi Temple, my home." Obi-Wan explained, sensing her curiosity.

She nodded and then turned to the door. If she was going to walk over there, she needed to focus all her energies. Slowly but surely, the three of them made their way to the common area.

Bail took another sip of brandy from his glass. "You know, Master Skywalker, I somehow always knew you and Senator Amidala were up to something."

Anakin smiled. "Really now. We were that obvious?"

Bail laughed, the sound lifting up the atmosphere a little. "Not really obvious, but I've known Padme for quite a long time, and the way she was always looking at you gave it up a little. But seriously, I'm glad that you Jedi are now permitted attachments. After all the suffering from the war, you deserve a good time."

Anakin nodded and then looked at the hallway Obi-Wan went earlier. "Looks like we have company." He declared, seeing his three friends emerging from it.

When Bail noticed them, he got up as a form of respect, his massive 6 feet 2 inches standing proud in the common area. Anakin stood too and went to assist Obi-Wan to install the frail woman in one of the long couches. When she was set with Obi-Wan sitting close to her, Bail went to kneel in front of her, gently bowing his head.

"It's a relief to see you up and well, milady. I'm Chancellor Bail Prestor Organa." He said, keeping his usual diplomatic voice down.

The woman in front of him nodded. "Meila." She simply answered.

The Chancellor seemed to wait for the rest, but Anakin intervened, recalling what his Master had told him about her particular name back on his ship. "Her culture doesn't support the last name concept, Chancellor. They are given one name at birth which becomes their whole identity for the rest of their lives." He explained, earning a smile from his former Master.

Bail nodded, smiling. "Interesting. I look forward to hear more about that culture of yours. I'm very pleased to meet you." He said, presenting a large hand in front of Meila. The woman looked at the hand for several seconds before she wrapped it in both of her own and brought it close to her heart. Bail seemed really confused, but didn't pull his hand back. At that sight, Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. He remembered when it was his own hand resting against Meila's heart the first time he met her so many years ago. He had felt his heart skip a beat at the time and had cursed the blush that had settled on his cheeks afterwards.

"Looks like you got your first lesson, Chancellor. You may take this as her version of shaking hands." He said with a sincere smile to his Alderaanian friend.

"I see!" Bail said, and Meila let his hand go. "Well, my dear Meila, I wanted to offer you an apology on the behalf of the entire Republic. Situations like yours usually don't survive under our noses for as long as that. I hope that, with your help, we could bring it to an end." He took a pause before he added, "Do you think we could discuss the matter with you soon?"

Meila suddenly looked horrified and Obi-Wan automatically sent powerful calming waves in the Force to avoid another panic episode. Feeling a lump forming in her throat, she did her best to talk. "I c-can't. I'm really sorry, m-mister Organa, b-but they are always listening..." She said, mentally cursing her trembling voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Padme asked, concerned.

Meila felt tears fill her eyes and mouthed "I can't tell".

Obi-Wan stroked his chin, thoughtful. "It's probably some wicked kind of torture they imposed on her which implied the fact that they constantly listened to everything she said..." He mentioned, knowing that anything could be considered torture if handled correctly.

Padme and Bail winced. What kind of world did she lived in all those years...

"Well, if she can't speak about it, maybe she could write it down or something?"

Every eyes turned to Anakin who didn't seem to realize how genius his idea was. Obi-Wan nodded. "Brilliant. I should've thought about it sooner. Good work, Anakin!"

Anakin took the compliment smiling and turned to Padme. "Can you pass me the datapad resting on the kitchen counter, please?" He asked, pointing to the device.

But before Padme could make a move, Obi-Wan intervened. "No, Padme… Paper and a pen please." He said, knowing all too well Meila didn't know how to use datapads.

Blast! Anakin thought. He once again forgot. He wondered if he'll ever get used to Meila being so… different.

Padme stopped in her track at Obi-Wan words. She wondered if they even had paper in the building. Since datapads and hologram technology has been invented and especially since the last three had been cut from the surface of Coruscant, paper has been eradicated from their lives.

"I think I can find a pen, but I don't think I could find paper, Obi-Wan..." Padme apologized, starting to search through the drawers.

"I have some." Bail declared while taking a small notebook from his pocket. A small pen was attached to it. "I always keep this with me in case I can't have access to a datapad." He opened it, remove the several pages already full of ink, and placed it into Meila's hands. "It's yours now. Everything you think could be useful for us, any clue you can give us on the location of that place and everything you feel fine with sharing with us about the things they did to you, you write on this, alright? It will be a great help for us and all your colleagues back there." He said, getting back up on his feet.

Meila looked at the beautiful notebook in her hands. Its cover was dark blue and several symbols she didn't understood were crafted on it. She bowed her head to the tall man. "I am very sorry that my ignorance causes you complications. I am very grateful for this." She said to him.

It was all set. Meila would write down everything she knew about the facility she came from. Bail would then bring the notepad and present its content in front of the Senate, which would decide of a course of actions afterwards.

They all enjoyed a good supper that night. Bail, who had been able to relieve himself from Senate duty for the night, had cooked a nice traditional dish from Alderaan. He even took the time to prepare a side salad and bowl of fruit to respect Meila's traditions, even if she insisted that it wasn't necessary.

It had been a great night. Meila had laughed for the first time in a decade when Anakin had told them about an embarrassing moment of Obi-Wan during the Clone Wars. Her friend had flushed violently as the others laughed, picturing a very angry Obi-Wan, hanging upside down by a foot with his arms folded.

Meila was now back in bed again. She wasn't very tired, but Obi-Wan had insisted that she needed as much rest as possible. About two hours had passed and she was still tossing and turning under the covers, hoping for a sleep that didn't seemed to want to show up.

Sighing, she sat in the bed and looked towards the door. She knew Obi-Wan was in the main room, standing guard. She still had his cloak wrapped around her shoulder, and his smell felt like home in this very new environment. But she felt very selfish to keep it for herself like that. It was against her beliefs, so she decided to go and give it back to him. At least now she had a reason to get up…

When she got up, she was happy to notice that the dizziness seemed to be gone for good. Regrettably, she removed the large cloak from her shoulders, shivering as the cold air made contact with her skin again. She then took the fabric and folded it nicely.

When she arrived at the main room, Obi-Wan was standing in front of one of the large windows and staring outside. His shoulders were hang down a little, he lifted his hand to hide a yawn that escaped him and even though the room was dark, she could see the darkness under his eyes as he turned to face her. Meila shook her head; the man was obviously exhausted.

She walked over to stand beside him and showed him the folder fabric. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, but it is your cloak thus it belongs on your shoulders, not mine." She said, bowing her head.

Obi-Wan just stared at her for several seconds. He then looked at the brown fabric in her hands, took it, unfolded it and placed it around her again. When she looked at him confused, he smiled softly. "It's yours now. I have several others at the Temple and it warms my heart to know that it can bring you some sort of comfort." He said, his voice close to a whisper.

Meila wanted to protest but she saw in Obi-Wan's eyes that negotiations were out of the question. The poor man seemed to have difficulties to keep his eyes open…

"When was the last time you could get any sleep?" Meila asked as the cloak slowly started to warm her again.

Two, two and a half days, Obi-Wan thought. "Don't worry about me, I've certainly been through worse." He said.

"Obi, you look on the verge of collapsing." She retorted, stubborn.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm a Jedi, Mel. My life turns around the needs of others, not mine. Right now my assignment is to protect you from all possible threats and I shall do so, tired or not." He took a pause before he added, lowering his eyes, "I won't lose you a second time."

There was a long silence between the two before Meila finally spoke. "You blame yourself, don't you? For what happened?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Obi-Wan had always had that foolish habit of bearing the galaxy's weight on his shoulders. He was such an honorable, modest man.

"How could I not?!" The Jedi snapped. "I should have been able to protect you! There wasn't a single day where I didn't wondered what I should have done back then! Not a single day where I didn't wondered where you were, if you were safe!" When he felt tears creep in his eyes, he turned back so Meila wouldn't see them. "You were taken away, and I couldn't protect you. I am so, so sorry." He declared, the end of his sentence coming out as a desperate whisper.

Another silence. Meila wanted to shake some sense out of the man. She walked around her friend to face him, but the man avoided eye contact with her. She placed a finger under his chin and forced him to look at her. "Obi… I remember that evening like it was yesterday. I remember that I was with a young, strong Jedi Padawan who did his very best to save me from a situation he had no control on. I remember how he did so well to stay alive even though he was massively outnumbered. Am I wrong?"

It took a moment but Obi-Wan lowered his eyes and shook his head.

Meila smiled. "Then you should not blame yourself, my friend. Now, come with me..."

She took his larges hands into hers and led him to her bedroom. He seemed confused at first, but followed her without questions. Meila brought them close to the bed in the middle of the room. She made a move to detach Obi-Wan's belt, but he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, puzzled.

Meila looked up in his blue eyes. "I'm removing the top layers of your tunic so you and I can have a good night sleep." She casually declared.

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide. "Mel, please, there's no need. If I really feel like sleeping, I'll settle on the couch. I don't want to disturb your much needed rest." He mumbled, trying to back up.

Meila let go of his arms, feeling her heart break at his actions. Maybe Obi-Wan really didn't want to spend the night by her side...

Obi-Wan felt it and, realizing his mistake, took her small hands back into his larger ones. "No, it's not what I meant. I just… I'm afraid that I might not be able to protect you properly if I'm asleep..." He said, tripping on his own words and hating everything about it. He hated to sound weak.

Once again, Meila shook her head. Reckless Jedi! "Obi, please. I can't sleep knowing I'm the reason for your discomfort. I-"

"Forget the discomfort, Mel! We're talking about your life, here!" Obi-Wan interrupted, a small frown on his face. "I'll go to sleep only when I'm absolutely sure you-"

His words were cut short as Meila lifted her right hand and passed it through his red-blonde hair, gently massaging his scalp with the tip of her fingers on the way. Obi-Wan sighed as he tried his best to retain a shudder at the gentle touch. To the Jedi's frustration, the action triggered some sort of reaction in his body, shutting all his self control down and making his eyelids feel like they weighed fifty pounds each. The true power of his exhaustion came back flowing at him like he was hit by a speeder.

If he was exhausted a couple of minutes ago, now he was worn out. He may be a Jedi Master, but his body had its limits.

Meila smiled as she realized the full effect of her actions on the Jedi Master in front of her. She had known Obi-Wan long enough to know some of his weak spots. "Remember when I started to do this to you back then? When you couldn't sleep?" She said, her voice cunning.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Of course, he remembered! It had always sent him to the netherworld of sleep in no time and he couldn't believe she was using this trick against him right now. "You're impossible..." He whispered, involuntarily leaning in the caress as the gentle fingers worked their ways around his head and upper neck.

Her smile became wider. She was obviously winning this round. "I know..."

Defeated and all his muscles as solid as jelly, Obi-Wan let Meila push him on the edge of the bed. As his body met the mattress with a loud thud, he kissed his Jedi pride goodbye. He could almost hear his back scream out of relief at the contact of the soft bed. He wasn't as young as he used to be.

Meila carefully removed his boots, his belt and the top layer of his tunic, leaving him in his leggings and undershirt. She then joined him at the other side of the bed, lying down a couple of inches from his tired body. She didn't dare to lie in his arms like they did all those years ago. Not with the Jedi Code standing between them.

So they just stayed like that, lying on each side of the bed, facing each other, looking at the other's eyes. Meila took the opportunity to lift her hand to his cheek. When he didn't back up from the small touch, she smiled.

"I've never really took the time to truly look at you, Obi..." Her thumb caressed gently under his eye. "You haven't changed much."

Obi-Wan smiled, but she could see the nostalgia behind it. "I've grown into an old man..." He said after lowering his eyes.

Meila giggled. "Come on, Obi. You look much younger than your age." She said, bringing her hand to play in his facial hair.

As her hand stayed there for a while, Obi-Wan smiled again. "Don't tell me you have a problem with it, too?" He said, remembering Satine's words all those years ago.

Meila frowned. "Your beard? No, not really. I think it suits you well." She said, bringing her hand once again in his hair, making him sigh softly and close his eyes under the gentleness of her fingers. "It just makes me miss that baby face you had back then..." She added, knowing she was touching a bad nerve.

Exactly like she predicted, Obi-Wan's eyes shot open and he pouted. "I didn't have a baby face."

Meila laughed softly but didn't add to it. Instead, she simply resumed her finger's assault through Obi-Wan's hair. This time, the Jedi gave up. When she saw his body go limp and his breathing become calm and steady, she retreated her hand.

"Sleep, my beautiful Jedi." She gently whispered before letting sleep take her away. She felt completely safe.

AN: thank you so much again for all the support! Lots of kisses to every one of you xoxoxox


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hi everyone! For those who started school again, I hope nothing's too rough! I'm starting in a week, which means I may publish less often from now on. But not to worry, I don't plan on letting you down!

Just wanted to take a sec to thank all the lovely readers who left guest reviews! Since I can't answer to you directly, thank you so much, your support is so appreciated!

so here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!

 _Meila closed her eyes as she was violently thrown in the punishment room. A small round room lit by only one spotlight. It stank of blood and burnt skin, but Meila had learned to ignore the nasty smell over the years. It's not like she really had a choice, punishment was bigger for those who started retching._

 _Today, one of her sisters passed out from exhaustion as her squadron was sorting bricks destined to the Master's quarters. When she saw the young girl collapse, Meila hadn't thought twice when she left her duty to assist her. She was so small, so frail and couldn't be older than 15 standard years old._

 _The first time Meila had disobeyed the Master's orders, she had learned a terrible truth about the facility she was forced in. Meila had always been a woman of compassion and had shared some of her food with a starving sister. Unfortunately, the Master saw her. She was in fault, but she wasn't to be punished. She was to look as other girls of her squadron would be punished for her faults. It was one of the Master's many unique ways to torture their minds. Taking a punishment yourself because you did something wrong was easy. You just took the pain, vowing to never make that mistake again. But watching as several of your sisters received punishment at your place, it broke your spirit pretty fast._

 _And there she was. Standing in the punishment room, waiting to see which one of her sisters would suffer at her place. She felt her body shake and her stomach grumble. She couldn't eat knowing that she would be responsible for her sister's pain and possible death. Because yes, sometimes punishment was so brutal it could lead to death._

 _She flinched and automatically dropped to her knees when she heard the Master's voice in her head._ " _CT-9845, you shall now receive punishment for violating rule number 62; forbidding any kind of support towards the other members of your squadron. Do you recognise this mistake?_ " _The voice hissed in her ears, making her body shake even more._

 _She had to say yes. Otherwise the punishment inflicted to her sisters would be greater. She could not allow that._ " _Yes Master._ " _She mumbled, a tear creeping up her eye and falling on the floor._

 _She heard the Master laugh. "Bring in the victim!_ " _He declared and Meila's heart raced. Which one of her beloved sister would suffer now?_

 _She heard a loud thud as another body was thrown in the chamber. Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes, expecting to see another frail body in a red uniform like hers._

 _But it wasn't. The body in front of her was covered in beige tunics. It was lying on its stomach, his hands tied in his back with a laser handcuff. When he raised his head to look at her, Meila gasped loudly, lifting both her hands to her mouth so she wouldn't let out a scream of despair._

 _"...Mel?" The body croaked, sounding so exhausted and broken._

 _Meila shook her head as tears started to flow freely on her cheeks. She couldn't believe who was in front of her. How did he ended up at the facility? Meila desperately wanted to reach for him, to help him but she knew it would only result in more punishment for him. As sad as it was, she couldn't do anything to help._

 _She felt her heart break to pieces as she was forced to watch helpless at her poor Obi receiving countless lightwhip blows, each one harder and faster than the previous. She had to look, she couldn't get her eyes down because the Master would order double the number of blows if she did._

 _At first, Obi tried to muffled his pained whimpers, his Jedi pride and endurance kicking in. But as the blows added, those whimpers slowly turned to desperate cries, leaving the Jedi shaking and convulsing down on the floor._

Meila woke up suddenly but managed not to scream this time. She stared at the ceiling as the images of Obi tortured flowed her mind. She was panting and covered in a cold sweat. She tried to catch her breath as she told herself that Obi was just in the next room. He wasn't hurt, he wasn't abused. Meila let out a long sigh. Obi was fine.

It has been three days since Anakin and Obi-Wan rescued her from the doomed ship. Everything seemed to fall in place. All the bruises were almost completely gone from her skin, she had been able to remove the bandages from her wrist and her chest and she was well on the way to gain a few pounds. She wasn't dizzy anymore when she got up on her feet and she kept all her meals down. The Chancellor's private healer had came by last morning and gave her the go for bigger portions in her plate, which was a good sign.

But her mind was as tormented as ever. Nightmares and panic attacks were frequent. Meila was really trying to get better, but it felt like she had no control over her thoughts. She felt really lucky to have Obi as her protector. She felt so safe by his side. He was so gentle and such a sweet man, Meila had a hard time to hold back the feelings she still had for him.

Still panting from the horrible images she just saw in her dream, she gently sat up in the large bed, putting her face in her palms. She tried deep breathing, but the images seemed to be glued behind her eyelids.. Over and over again she saw Obi on the floor thrashing around in agony and it made her shiver.

Letting out another sigh, she turned to her left and lit up the small bedside lamp, plunging the room in a soft glow. Right beside the lamp rested Chancellor Organa's notebook. Meila took it and flipped the pages. They were still empty.

She hated herself for failing to do her task, as simple as it was. Each time she tried to write something, her hands would start shaking and images from her past would emerge in her mind until panic took over her body.

She suddenly felt frustrated. She was safe, after all! With Obi and Anakin by her side, she had absolutely nothing to worry about. Determined, she picked up the notebook, the small pen attached to it and flipped to the first page.

Time passed by. Seconds became minutes and the minutes slowly became an hour. She was still staring and the white paper, becoming angrier by the minute. Her hands were shaking and she struggled to keep the pen between her fingers.

One word, she thought. Certainly she could write at least one word! She had a bunch of words that described her experience back at the facility. Certainly she could at least select one of them!

Pain. Distress. Grieve. Suffering. Ache. Agony. Worry. Anguish. Torment. Fright. Terror. Hunger. Scare. Submission. Effort. Hurt. Harm. Abuse. Rape. Bruise. Kick. Wound. Injury. No, injuries. Illness. Dread. Anxiety. Panic. Loneliness. Torture.

Fear.

Meila let out a shaky breath as all those words deliberately repeated themselves in her head. She must have written at least one of them. But when she looked down again at the sheet of paper, it still lied blank in her hands.

Before she knew it, she cried out loudly out of frustration and threw the notebook violently against the wall. The impact made a loud sound and the notebook fell open on the floor. Angry sobs taking control of her body, Meila curved in a ball against the headbed and hid her face against her knees. She was deceiving everyone. She wasn't worthy of all the attention she received.

There was a soft knock on the door, but Meila ignored it. She was too ashamed to see anybody at the moment.

But of course the intruder, as usual, didn't take no for an answer. Meila heard the door open and gentle steps slowly coming towards her. Seconds later, she felt the mattress shift under someone's weight by her side and a large hand coming to rest on her left leg, but she chose to remain hidden in her own arms. She didn't want him to see the tears on her cheeks. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes.

She felt calm waves gently hitting her body, relaxing every single muscles she had. She knew Obi was once again using the Force to help her cope with herself, and in normal times she would ask him not to do it. But right now, she desperately needed it, even though she hated being so dependent of him. It took several minutes, but she finally find the courage to face him and explain her outburst.

But when she looked up and her green eyes made contact with his blue ones, she didn't find pity like she expected to. Instead, she found understanding and something else she couldn't place her fingers on. If she would listen to her heart, she would conclude that it was love. Pure, honest, true love. But Obi was a Jedi Master and was not allowed such feelings. Therefore, she was not allowed to hope it could be love burning in his beautiful blue orbs.

Feeling her heart break at those thoughts but shutting her feelings down, she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry… it's just that-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Mel. It's alright." Obi said, his voice soft like honey in her ears.

"No, it's not okay!" She cried, feeling anger build up in her chest again. "You are all expecting of me to write what happened to me and yet I'm not capable! I'm slowing the whole operation down, I'm wasting your time! And all my sisters are still trapped at this forsaken place, suffering hell, and I… I can't even... write about it..." She said, choked in desperate sobs.

Obi-Wan shook his head and caressed her arm with the back of his hand. "It's not healthy to bear all that weight on your shoulders, Mel. And I'm telling you this because I know how it feels. There are many of my actions that I still regret today and I know it is not easy to let go. But please, my sweet… You are doing your best and you should not blame yourself for that. You told me that yourself three days ago, remember?" He said, drying up her tears on her cheeks with a gentle thumb.

She did indeed. She sighed and uncurved her legs, letting them back under the covers. This time, he was winning this round.

Obi-Wan felt his heart hammering against his rib cage. He desperately wanted to do something to help his sweet Mel. Seeing her like that was so painful for him. He loved her so much, but he felt so helpless, which was something he particularly hated.

That's when he decided to ask her. The idea had crept in his mind for quite some time, but he never truly found the courage to ask her. If she agreed, it could mean that he would lose her again. Not permanently, but she wouldn't be at his side anymore. The thought made him feel downhearted, but he knew he couldn't afford to be selfish in that situation. Taking a deep breath, he prepared his heart for this possibility.

"Would you feel better if we sent you back home? You don't need to endure all this stress. It might take a little bit more time for us to bring that facility to ashes, but we can do it. If you wish me to, I can arrange a transport to bring you back home tomorrow first hour. You have absolutely no obligations to stay with us. It's your choice." Obi-Wan said, swallowing the sadness of the idea of sending her away.

Meila didn't answer at first. She just stared at the wall facing her, lost in her thoughts. Long minutes passed by before she shook her head, more tears flowing her eyes. "I've lost everything there, Obi. My dad, my mother and you. I'll do anything, but please… don't send me back there..."

She sounded so desperate, so afraid, Obi-Wan felt his heart explode in his chest. He couldn't help it, he gently grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I won't, my sweet. I won't." He whispered.

He would never let go. He would build a shield around them and never let go. He wanted to take all her worries, all her bad memories and throw them out of the window. He wanted to keep his sweet Meila in his arms until his dying day. The vow he made to himself so many years ago to never love someone else became so strong that Obi-Wan knew it could never be broken. As he felt his heart inflame with all the love he had for the woman in his arms, he felt the Force vibrate through him like it never did before.

In all his life, Obi-Wan had never love more than in this very instant.

At one point Meila fell asleep, her body going limp against his. Smiling, he gently replaced her frail body under the covers, pulling them up to protect her against the cold. After that, he settled on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. He was not going anywhere.

The next morning, Obi-Wan was enjoying a hot cup of tea while looking outside at the large window. He had been wondering for the last hour what he could do to help his sweet Mel. He could take her away, bring her to a place he knew she would feel at peace. Coruscant was the complete opposite of her home. Deep within, Obi-Wan knew Meila wasn't feeling so well in this new environment.

He was so lost in his thoughts that the gentle knock at the front door made him jump slightly. He reached through the Force to see who was standing at the other side. He smiled as a very familiar Force signature filled his body. Anakin.

" _Come in, my friend.._." He said through their shared bond.

Seconds later, his tall brother appearded in the hallway and went to join him at the kitchen counter. Obi-Wan lifted the cup he had in his hand. "Tea?" He asked aloud.

Anakin smiled and nodded. "Gladly, thank you."

After a cup of the hot liquid was placed in front of his former Padawan, Obi-Wan spoke, "What brings you here?"

Anakin took a small sip of his tea. "You're worried, Master. I felt it since I woke up this morning. What's bothering you?" He asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and bowed his head, shifting his weight from one leg to another. Anakin knew him more than anyone else in the galaxy. There was no point in hiding anything from him. "It's Mel… I think Coruscant's life affects her more than she realizes..." He explained, looking down to his own cup.

"I agree, I sense it too..." Anakin conquered.

Obi-Wan pinched his lips. "I asked her if she wanted to go back home, but she refused. I tried to bring her outside yesterday morning, to get some fresh air, but all the sounds frightened her. All this stress prevents her from giving us any crucial informations and… well… she blames herself for it." He said, uncomfortable.

Anakin seemed to wonder for a moment. "Hmmm… Maybe you could request a leave to the Council? Bring her someplace where it's more... quiet?" He suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It's not a bad idea, but where?"

"May I suggest Alderaan, my friends?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to the source of the powerful voice. Standing in the doorway was Chancellor Organa, standing proud in his Chancellor robes. They both bowed the heads out of respect and Obi-Wan invited him to come in.

"Sorry for just barging in like that. But I wanted to take some news of our special guest and I runned into your conversation." He said, joining the two Jedi in the kitchen area. "If you wish, Master Kenobi, my country home is available for you and Meila to take. Breha and myself call it our retreat. It is very peaceful, among the beautiful mountains, away from the capital's life. It has one of Alderaan's greatest views and is next to a beautiful garden. I think she would feel at home there." He declared, taking a small datapad in his pocket and flashing pictures of said home to the interested Jedi.

The home was small but cozy. It had a large open garden at the back and in the middle of it was a large, natural spring. The front was facing a great view of Alderaan's capital. As Bail said, it was indeed high in the mountains. Unlike most of Alderaan's buildings, it was build out of stone, not out of steel.

The interior seemed much larger than the exterior projected. It was composed of a large bedroom, two bathrooms; one attached to the bedroom and one in the common area, a kitchen, dining room and a vast living room with a stone fireplace. Most of the walls and all the floors were covered in wood, and Obi-Wan marveled at the house's lack of technology. In other words, it was perfect.

"It's… wonderful Chancellor. I'm sure Meila would feel perfectly at ease there. But I do not wish to disturb..." Obi-Wan said, his modesty refraining him from accepting the offer.

Bail sighed and lowered his eyes, turning the datapad off. "In all honesty, Master Kenobi, I first had that house built when I married Breha, but she has never been a fan of it. She prefers the comfort of our Mansion in the Capital. We've spent maybe one week or two there since our marriage. I've never really had the courage to sell it, though. If you're afraid of disturbing, I promise you won't disturb much." He said, chuckling.

Obi-Wan stroked his chin, considering. He could ask permission to the Council to move Meila to Alderaan. From what he's seen, the house was much more suited for her, more retired and more quiet. Anakin seemed to sense his thoughts.

"It's a really good offer, Master. Taking her away from Coruscant's excitement is maybe the best way to help her deal with all this stress. She'll feel safer there, I just know it." He said, hoping to help Obi-Wan take his decision.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I am in complete agreement with you on this, my friend."

Bail smiled. "I know she will. It's very quiet and since it is a private location you won't be disturbed. And with the Dawn Holiday coming soon, I'm planning a small reception at the Mansion. Nothing too fancy, just a dozen guests, a nice dinner and champagne. I'll be happy if you two could join us, along with Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala..."

The Dawn Holiday. Deep in the Galaxy's traditions and the most respected Holiday within its systems. It began more than two thousands years ago and was destined to give the warriors one day to take the time to appreciate their close ones. With time it transformed in an official day off for the whole galaxy, where they were to spend time with loved ones. It usually involved a nice meal and a gift exchange.

Being a Jedi, Obi-Wan never really celebrated that holiday. Since the Code forbade personal possessions, gift exchange had always been out of the question between the Jedi. Usually, the Jedi that weren't in duty that night along with the younglings enjoyed dinner together followed by a duty free evening.

Looking at his former Padawan, Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's excitement for the invitation. Anakin had always been a boy up from everything. "If i'm not in duty, i'll be happy to join with my wife, Chancellor. And since Obi-Wan's duty is to protect Meila, if she wants to go he'll just have to tag along..." He said, winking at his Master.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'll have to ask her first. I don't want to drag her in anything she doesn't feel comfortable with. As for the house, I'm really grateful for your offer Chancellor and if the Council approves it, I will gladly accept it. I think you are doing her a great favor." He said, bowing to the tall man.

Bail nodded. Generosity was his most respected traits. "Speaking of Meila, where is she?"

Obi-Wan gestured towards the hallway leading to the bedroom. "Still sleeping, Chancellor. She had a... rough sleep last night." He explained. Even though he absolutely loved having his sweet Mel in his arms, he wished that it wouldn't always be because of nightmares or panic attacks.

"I understand." Bail simply said, because he did. "I'll send you the code for the house. Feel free to move in as soon as you want. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a special session to attend at the Senate." He declared. The two Jedi bowed to him and he left.

The next night, Meila was sleeping when she woke up to a gentle hand rubbing her back and a voice call for her. The soft caress made her sigh of pleasure and she didn't want it to stop. She was so comfortable right now, she just wanted to bury deeper in the covers and go back to sleep.

"Mel, wake up my sweet..."

When she recognised the soft tenor, she made an effort to open her eyes and sit up in the bed. After she rubbed her eyes, her gaze met a smiling Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry to wake you up at this late hour, but we're leaving Coruscant. Get dressed, I'll be waiting for you in the common area." He gently said.

Her eyes grew wide. "We're leaving?! Is something wrong?" She asked, alarmed.

Obi-Wan laughed, dismissing all her worries. "Absolutely not, my friend. We're just going someplace quieter. I just received the approval from the Jedi Council. They requested us to travel at night to avoid any unwanted attention." He explained, lifting himself from the bed.

Her heart beating, Meila got on her feet and went to the wardrobe to pick some clothes. When she opened to doors, she found it empty except for one dress.

"I took the liberty of packing your things so you could sleep more..." Obi-Wan explained when she gave him a confused look. "Everything is already set and ready to go. We're leaving as soon as you're ready." On those words, he left the bedroom so she could have a little privacy.

18 years ago, Meila would have been excited at the idea of this adventure. She remembered the many times Obi came to visit her back home. They used to sneak out at night and walk away without looking back. Just walk, not knowing where they were going exactly. When they where far enough from anybody's glance, they settled in the grass where they would embrace and exchange silly love words. She remembered that only time Obi gave her a small kiss on the cheek, how it made her feel hot all over.

But today, after all she's been through, there was still a small part in her heart that told her she shouldn't trust anyone. But it was Obi. She could trust him, so she wasted no time. She removed her sleeping clothes and got dressed. Before leaving the room, she made sure to wrap herself in Obi's cloak, the heavy material always so reassuring on her shoulders. When she didn't found her notebook, she assumed Obi-Wan may have packed it already, since it was on the bedside table when she fell asleep.

As he promised, Obi-Wan was waiting for her when she arrived in the common area. He was not facing her directly, but she could still see his face. He had his cloak hood on, his features were relaxes and he had a soft smile when he looked at her. She stopped in her tracks. Her Obi hasn't changed much since the last time she saw him, all those years ago. But he wasn't exactly the same man, either. His shoulders were broader, his structure more muscular. His posture has changed, too. The rebellious but not quite sure of himself pose was now replaced by a mature, proud one. The innocence in his eyes was gone. The Padawan was now a Master. The boy was now a man.

Meila felt her heart melt at how beautiful he was.

When Obi presented his left arm, she hold onto it as he escorted her to the building's docking bay, where a ship was waiting for them.

She didn't ask any questions. She followed him all the way to the ship's cockpit, sitting in the chair beside him. But when he started to punch codes she knew nothing about, the question burned her lips. "You're not taking me home, are you?" She asked, her voice sounding too scared for her taste. She didn't want to go back. She simply didn't.

Obi-Wan looked at her and smiled. "Not to worry, my sweet. I'm not taking you back there. I just hope the place I'm taking you could become home for you someday." He finished punching the coordinates, Meila marveling at the speed and precision of his large hands. "We're going to Alderaan." He added, starting the engines and taking off into the skies of Coruscant.

Meila held on to her seat as Obi-Wan skillfully took them of Coruscant's atmosphere and sent them to lightspeed. She absolutely hated flying. It was only when the ship was in a stable course in hyperspace that she permitted herself to speak again. "What exactly will we be doing in Alderaan?" She asked while Obi-Wan set the ship to autopilot.

Obi-Wan turned his seat towards hers. "Stop asking questions, my friend, or you'll ruin the surprise..." He replied with a side smile.

"A surprise, huh?" She sighed. "Obi, I hate that you all go in such troubles for me..." She said, feeling small in her seat.

Obi-Wan just smiled. "It was no trouble at all, my sweet. But I'm afraid I'm not the brain behind this idea. You'll have to thank the Chancellor this time." He casually stated, turning his chair to face the control panel again.

Meila panicked slightly. The diner, the notebook, and now this? "The Chancellor?! Oh my, Obi, I… It's too much, I-"

"Just accept it, Mel. The Chancellor is a very generous man and he only wants to act for your own good, alright?" Obi-Wan cut, looking deep in her green eyes.

Meila felt bad for all this trouble. In her opinion, she didn't deserve half of what she was receiving. But Obi had once promised her that he would never lie to her, and if what he was saying was the truth, she would shut up and appreciate what she gets. Nodding to him, she turned to face the control panel, her eyes low.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. Meila had always been a very stubborn girl. One of the many thing he absolutely loved about her. "You haven't changed in all those years, you know..." He noted, smiling to her.

She looked at him and a small smile built on her lips. "You haven't either..." She replied.

The rest of the trip was passed in silence.

The first thing Meila saw when they started to land on Alderaan was threes. Lots of them. And countless beautiful mountains. She hasn't seen mountains and threes since the day she was kidnapped. The facility she was trapped in was buried deep underground, where there was no vegetation and no natural light. Seeing that beautiful landscape made her close to emotional.

Of course, Obi-Wan felt it. When he looked at her, he knew they took a good decision coming here. Alderaan really was a beautiful place. "I'm glad you like it." He simply said, taking the ship to the retreated house's coordinates.

Right after they landed, Meila rushed on the landing ramp to go outside. She let out a small gasp of relief as the fresh breeze of Alderaan hit her face and delicious clean air made its way to her lungs. The silence felt so good in her ears and the smell of grass, along with the smell of Obi's cloak made her feel safer than she has ever felt in a very long time. Overwhelmed, she runned to a nearby tree, let herself fall to her knees and connected with it, pressing her palms against the tree bark. Instantly, she felt all the life surrounding her vibrate through her, filling her completely. She took a long breath at the welcoming feeling. She finally was in her element.

When Obi-Wan looked at his sweet Meila kneeling in front of a long tree, he knew how important it was not to disturb her. After having been separated from nature for so long, he knew she needed to reconnect with it. Nature wasn't just part of her traditions, it was part of her being. He knew she felt incomplete without it. He could feel her relief through the Force and he was quite happy with it.

Careful not to make too many sounds, Obi-Wan took the opportunity to unpack the ship. He just packed the basic: Meila's clothes, her notebook, his Jedi tunics and some datapads. Bail had assured him the small house already had everything they needed and was already supplied with food. Obi-Wan shook his head. Such a good man for a politician.

When Meila finally felt reconnected, she came out of her trance and looked towards the small house. Somehow, she knew Obi was within its walls. Stumbling to her feet, she walked to the door.

She didn't expect what was waiting for her inside. She had expected the same kind of quarters she had in Coruscant. Advanced technologies everywhere she looked, modern furniture, abstract paintings and all. She did not expect the wooden walls and floors, the basic furniture, the absence of technology except for the basic comlinks and datapads, not even the fire cracking gently in the stone fire place. It was warm, cozy, quiet and very comfortable.

Obi was standing in what seemed to be the living room. When he saw her, he smiled warmly and walked towards her. "Welcome home, my friend."

Meila felt an urge in her that she simply couldn't ignore. She met him halfway in his course and jumped in his arms. This was the best thing he could offer her. She didn't need to say anything, Obi-Wan knew. She was absolutely grateful for this, he could feel it. They stayed like this for a while, like they used to do when they were younger, hidden in the woods. Only when Meila felt sleep overcome her strength did she back up from him.

The first week passed by. Obi-Wan was happy to noticed that the nightmares and the panic seemed to calm down. With some of the stress off her shoulders, she had started to write in Bail's notebook, even though the first times were difficult and ended with tears. Obi-Wan slept on the couch, even after Meila tried to convince him several time to share the much more comfortable bed with her. He had denied gently, not wanting to disturb her, even if his heart desperately wanted her in his arms. He had slept on floors and on grounds. He could certainly take the couch.

The Meila's disappointment, they didn't talked much. When she was awake, he was either meditating, reading the holonet, or speaking to the council through a hologram. He was always there for her when she cried, particularly after a rough writing session. But they barely spoke and it broke her heart. Maybe Obi-Wan was slowly pulling off from her, so he could peacefully return to his Jedi business when his duty with her was over. That's what she was afraid of in the first place. She felt like she was losing him.

But little did she know was that Obi-Wan was afraid. The more days he passed by her side, the more his heart screamed at him to pull her in his arms and marry her on the spot. He was afraid that if he talked too much, he would tell her how much he loved her. And it scared him. Since he wasn't sure of her feelings, he was terrified she would deny him. All his life, Obi-Wan had never been so afraid of his own feelings.

On their seventh night at the house, about an hour after Meila went to sleep, Obi-Wan received a call. Pressing on his comlink button, an hologram of Master Windu appearded on the small device placed on the living room table.

"Master Kenobi, I'm terribly sorry but we have to take you back to Coruscant." Windu declared, his tone down.

Obi-Wan frowned. "What? Why?" No, he couldn't leave! He couldn't leave Meila alone, she wasn't ready!

Master Windu's hologram flickered. "There has been some conflict between the Capital's lower levels gangsters. If the conflict is not settled soon, there will be civil war on Coruscant's ground levels. I'm afraid we can't allow that." The tall Jedi answered, folding his arms.

Obi-Wan was utterly shocked. "Master Windu, I've been assigned to protect Meila, I can't just leave her here! Surely there are other Masters who could handle those negotiations?" He asked, a hint of panic building in his heart.

"It seemed that your title of the Negotiator proceeds you, Master Kenobi. Unfortunately, they refused to talk to anyone except you, which doesn't give us a choice. That is why we assigned Master Skywalker to take your place while you're gone." Master Windu declared, stern.

Anakin. They assigned Anakin to take his place. Even if he didn't liked the idea of leaving her, Obi-Wan breathed better knowing his sweet Meila would be under his brother's protection. "All right. I'll leave as soon as Anakin arrives. May the Force be with you."

Master Windu nodded. "Thank you, and may the Force be with you." His hologram disappeared.

Obi-Wan let a long sigh in the silence. His heart ached. He didn't want to leave. But he had to. He was a Jedi and would always honor his duty before his feelings, honor Order 74.

Meila woke up the next morning from a rare dream free sleep. She stretched her limbs under the covers and smiled, feeling fresh and well rested. But as she put her feet on the floor, she noticed a folded piece of paper sitting on the bedside table. She took it, unfolded it and read:

 _I'm terribly sorry my sweet, but I had to leave on an_

 _emergency duty. It pains me to leave you behind, but Anakin_

 _has been assigned to protect you in my absence. You can_

 _trust him. I'll do my best to be back for Dawn_

 _Holiday. Love, Obi xxx_

Meila pinched her lips as she read Obi's words. She was already missing him, but she had to remind herself that he was a Jedi before anything else. Beside, Anakin has been nothing but good to her. She knew she didn't have to worry.

The Jedi's cloak still wrapped around her shoulders, she left the bedroom. Her stomach grumbled and she was looking forward to a good breakfast. Her stomach was now fully healed and she could now eat full portions normally. She was glad she could. Last time she looked at herself in the mirror, she already looked less bonny.

She saw a tall man in a darker brown cloak make his way around the kitchen. He must have sensed her presence because he did not turn around when he spoke, "Good morning!" His voice was joyful.

She smiled and went to join him. "Good morning." She replied, sitting on one of the counter chairs.

As he was preparing something she couldn't see, Meila couldn't help but notice how massive the man was. He was not very taller than Obi, but his muscular structure was impressive. And his presence… He may only be in the kitchen but Meila felt like the man was occupying the whole living space. If she didn't knew Anakin, she would almost be scared of him.

Suddenly, the man turned back and placed something in front of her. A plate of eggs and fruits. The scent filled her nose and her stomach violently reminded her how empty it was. she wanted to dig in, but she would politely wait for Anakin before touching her plate.

"Oh there's no need. I've already eaten about 30 minutes ago." Anakin declared, putting the pan in the sink and washing it.

Meila's jaw would have dropped to the floor if it was possible. She knew the Jedi could sense emotion in other beings, but she didn't knew it could go that far. Shaking her head in disbelief, she started eating. The hot eggs and the sweet fruits did wonders in her mouth. It felt so good to be able to eat normally again.

Anakin looked at her with a side smile. "I don't have Obi-Wan's cooking skills, but it's the most 'natural' thing I could so." He said, turning back to face the sink.

Meila winced and stopped chewing at the way he said the word 'natural'. It was like it almost annoyed him. Meila was absolutely grateful for everything she received and she was ready to push some of her traditions aside if they meant trouble. The idea that she might annoy someone broke her heart a little. "You didn't have to give yourself the trouble. I really appreciate everything you do for me, and by all means, this breakfast is beyond delicious, thank you very much." She said, digging back in the plate.

Anakin placed the pan back where it belonged and turned to her, smiling, "You're welcome."

Several hours later, Anakin was sitting on the couch reading the holonet while Meila was writing in her notebook. Anakin knew he shouldn't disturb her, but the quiet mood was getting a little bit on his nerves. It was just… too quiet. That kind of atmosphere was more suitable for his Master. Anakin was a man of action. He would walk to the center of the room and start dancing if it could make him get off this couch.

He was about to give up the datapad and run outside for an exhausting kata when the house's comlink started to ring. Thank the Force, a little action. Anakin dropped his datapad aside a pressed the button. Almost instantly, an hologram of Chancellor Organa appearded on the device in front of them. He looked grim.

Anakin's senses became sharp, he was ready for anything. "Chancellor Organa, is everything alright?" He asked, alarmed.

The hologram nodded. "Yes, Master Skywalker. I just wanted to know if everything was alright with Meila."

Anakin smiled and went to answer, but Meila was faster. "Everything is absolutely perfect, Chancellor. I could never ask for more. I don't know how I could ever thank you!" She said from her seat.

Bail seemed to search the source of the voice since Meila wasn't close enough of the device to appear in the hologram with Anakin, but answered her anyway. "The pleasure is all mine, milady. Now I don't mean to be rude but I have to go back to the Senate." He urged.

Anakin stopped him. "Wait, Chancellor. Are you sure everything's alright?"

Bail gave him a sad smile. "Yes, Master Skywalker. Personal affairs, nothing to worry about."

Oh. _That_. "I'm sorry, Chancellor." Anakin said, his voice low.

Bail nodded before his hologram disappeared. Anakin looked over at Meila and she seemed concerned. "What's happening? He looked so sad..." She asked, putting her notebook aside.

Anakin sighed. There was no point in hiding it from her. "Bail and his wife had been desperately trying to conceive for the past several years. I guess that the pregnancy test came back as negative again..." He explained, feeling so damn lucky to have two children of his own.

Meila felt her heart pinch. She knew and understood how the Chancellor's wife must feel. "Anakin… that's so sad..." She said, swallowing the sadness as this encounter roughly reminded her that she couldn't conceive herself.

Anakin shrugged, not really bothered about it. "Well, not that much if you think about it. They are so many other options they can choose to have a baby. I think they are more disappointed that Breha can't actually carry the child. If they want their own baby without adopting, there are laboratory procedures that can do the job..." Anakin explained, getting up to get himself a glass of water.

Meila's head snapped up, her eyes wide. She wasn't sure she heard that right. "I beg your pardon?" She asked, tense.

Anakin took a sip of the cold water before replying, "Yeah, the male provides semen as the female provides an egg and you let science do the job." He explained, his expression too calm for Meila's taste.

She felt her heart race in her chest as images began to invade her mind. "Y-you mean to grow babies in a laboratory?!" She asked in disbelief.

Anakin didn't seem to feel her discomfort because he was all smile when he replied, "Exactly. Incredible, right?"

Meila wanted to be sick. Not only to the fact that people were considering to grow babies in bowls, but also at how Anakin seemed so marveled at the idea. When she spoke again, she couldn't hide her complete and utter disgust. "But… who in the _world_ would want to do _that_?!"

Confused, Anakin looked at her and frowned. "Actually, a lot of people in the galaxy are doing it. It's a really well known procedure."

The bile rose in her throat. "B-but it's so… _barbaric!_! It's disgusting!" She cried out, the mere idea of it making her shiver all over.

Anakin raised his hands at Meila's sudden outburst. "Come on, Meila, it has been practised for several centuries. It's perfectly safe and children born this way were proven to be no different than children born naturally..." He defended.

Meila shook her head, disbelief painted all over her gentle face. "That doesn't change anything! It's against nature's basic laws!

Anakin snapped. "Well, it gets the job done, alright? It gives an opportunity to all those couple who can't conceive!" He said, his voice tone higher.

Meila felt outraged. "No, you're wrong! That procedure only proves your incapacities to appreciate things as they are! If those couples really want an opportunity to raise a child, there are millions of orphan children that would give anything to have parents!" She cried out, her body shaking with anger.

Anakin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, heat rising up between his ears. "Well then you must come back into the real world! That procedure is part of our reality and you must learn to accept it! If you're too stuck up to think out of the box, it's your problem, not mine!"

Bam. Anakin didn't even need to look at Meila. He knew he had done some damages. The woman didn't answered back and went back to her room, head down and closing the door behind her.

Sithspit! For a moment, Anakin saw red. He always had a slight problem with stubborn people, especially those who believed in a perfect world that didn't exist. Anakin was a man of action, not of ideas and traditions. He was angry. Angry at Meila because _Force_ she was stubborn and angry at himself because he was angry.

He hated that part of himself. The fact that he had difficulties to control his anger. Because he knew somehow that Meila had a point. There were indeed millions of children without the privilege of having parents in the galaxy. In the world she used to live, adoption would come before any other procedure to have a baby. But Anakin lived in another world. A selfish, hypocrite, cruel world that would prefer to deny an orphan child in order to have their own genetic offspring. Anakin hated that world sometimes.

He was considering to grab something and break it when he felt Obi-Wan's connection fill his mind. " _You're angry, Anakin_." His former Master stated. " _What's going on_?" He asked in a very soft voice.

Anakin let out a low growl. " _How can you cope with her being so… so… different, Master?!_ " He burst through the bond, his annoyance level rising up dangerously.

At the other end of the bond, Obi-Wan just chuckled. He had learned over the years that if he stayed calm and didn't gave up to Anakin's anger, the boy would eventually extinguish the fire in his heart by himself. He trusted in former apprentice. " _Well,_ " He added, " _The fact that she is different is one of the many reasons why I love her so much._ " When Anakin didn't respond, he became more serious. " _Just tell me what happened.._."

Suddenly, Anakin felt guilty. He had completely forgot how close his Master was to the girl he was supposed to protect. Well, he didn't completely forgot, but his anger had blinded him from that fact. And now the woman was probably crying in her room because of him. Kriff, Obi-Wan is going to hate him for that.

Their bond was humming with Anakin's emotions and Obi-Wan could sense his former Padawan's dilemma. " _Don't think like that Anakin. You both have very strong personalities. To be honest, an argument between the two of you does not even surprise me. Just tell me what happened._ " Obi-Wan requested, as calm as always.

Anakin told him everything. Bail's sadness, the discussion that followed and the argument. When he was done, he waited for the scold, but it never came. His former Master was still very calm at the end of the bond and Anakin could almost perceived some amusement, too. When Anakin spoke again, he could say he was calmer, too. His former Master's presence through the bond felt reassuring for him.

" _What's so funny_?" Anakin asked, stopping his pacing and sitting down in one of the living room couches.

" _Tell me something, Anakin._ " Obi-Wan replied. " _If Meila had told you that slavery was a well respected tradition in her culture, that it was vastly practised on her home-planet and that she was perfectly fine with it, how would you have reacted?_ " The older man asked.

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed. He suddenly understood what Obi-Wan was trying to tell him. " _Exactly the same way_." He answered, getting the point.

" _You see, my friend? Slavery is just as inconceivable to you as laboratory life growth is for her. And both are part of our world_."Obi-Wan explained, his wisdom speaking through his voice. " _You may both have very different opinions about life, but you two are very similar. You're both very passionate in what you believe in and you're both ready to fight for what you think is right._ "Obi-Wan pointed out, then he sighed. " _I guess that is why I love you both so much.._."

Anakin smiled, Obi-Wan's words soothing his angry heart. " _Now don't go all mushy on me, Master._ " He joked, a smile finally building up on his face.

Obi-Wan laughed heartily. " _I must go now, my friend. May the Force be with you._ "

Anakin sighed as his Master's presence muted in his mind. Lifting his head up to face the door, he knew he had an apology to do.

Meila had crashed on her stomach in the bed as soon as the door closed behind her. Only when her face was buried deep in the pillow did she let the tears flow. She went too far this time. She had insulted the kind man who was kind enough to offer her protection. She knew she couldn't change the world with her traditions. She felt extremely guilty.

Someone suddenly knocked on her door. Sniffing and quickly drying up the tears with her hands, she invited the Jedi Master to come in. He seemed to hesitate behind the door, but opened it after a few seconds. As his face appearded in the light glow of the room, Meila was surprised to see that all the anger she had seen several minutes ago in his features was completely gone. The tall man came close to the bed and she invited him to sit on the edge, which he did.

They just stared at each other for several minutes. They both felt bad for what they said. Anakin lowered his eyes to his hands and sighed. He wanted to be the first to talk. "I'm very sorry for what I-"

"Me too."

When he looked back up, he saw understanding in her eyes and knew there was nothing more to be said. They were both at fault and they both knew it. When the silence felt heavy in the room, Anakin spoke again.

"I was a slave too, you know..." He whispered. "I didn't have the same terrifying experience that you had, but I was still one. Obi-Wan's Master found me when I was nine years old on Tatooine. He wanted to train me since he knew Obi-Wan was ready for the trials. But Obi-Wan didn't liked it, he felt pushed aside." Anakin recalled, not looking in Meila's eyes and playing with the fabrics of his tunic.

When Meila didn't say anything, he continued. "I can still see myself in the Council chamber, with Master Jinn behind me, telling the Council he wished to train me. I can still feel Obi-Wan staring at me from behind and not for the good reasons. I was taking his Master away. But when Master Jinn died on Naboo, it was Obi-Wan who took me under his care. I remember him promising me I would be a Jedi, no matter what."

Anakin let out a long sigh. "He gives without expecting anything in return. He would gladly walk to his death to save lives. He has so many skills but he is too modest to recognise them. He is an incredible fighter but prefers to negotiate." He said, laughing suddenly when he added, "He's one of the best pilot in the galaxy but he hates flying! He's my best friend, my brother..."

Meila smiled warmly as Anakin's speech. He was so right about Obi. He was the most wonderful man she had ever encountered in her life. "I completely agree with you, Anakin." She whispered, lowering her eyes too. "I know you Jedi can't have possessions and all, but I'd like to give him something for Dawn Holiday. Do you have any ideas?" She asked the Jedi. He probably knew Obi more than anyone else in the galaxy. Certainly, he would know?

Anakin seemed to wonder for a minute, stroking his chin like Obi-Wan did so often. Then, his eyes lit up as an idea struck his mind. "Wait for me..."

when he came back, he was carrying a device Meila didn't recognised. He placed it facing her and she slightly backed up.

"What's that?" She asked, curious.

"Just smile..." He ordered.

AN: I was listening to music when I came across a song that tells EXACTLY how Obi-Wan feels towards Meila. Like, it's crazy. The song is called 'Je suis le même' from Garou. For those who might not understand french, here's the lyrics in english (disclaimer: I took them from lyricstranslate . com):

 _I'm just the same_  
 _as you used to know_  
 _the very same person_  
 _that used to move you_

 _I'm the same man_  
 _who wanted you,_  
 _who in spite of himself_  
 _disappointed you_

 _I'm just the same_  
 _as you used to love._

 _Nothing better, but nothing worse,_  
 _My heart is the same, no matter what you say [about it]_  
 _full of gauche tenderness -_  
 _I still feel the same about you_

 _I'm just the same_  
 _as you used to know_  
 _who today admits to_  
 _feeling lost_

 _I'm the same man_  
 _who wanted you_  
 _serving his sentence as_  
 _like a poor lost soul [lit: poor lost lad]_

 _I'm the same man,_  
 _Who loved you_  
 _who swears to you he hasn't changed_

 _I am the same man_  
 _Who loved you_

 _I am just the same_  
 _as you used to know_  
 _\- I was the one_  
 _you believed in_

 _I am the same man_  
 _That wanted you_  
 _You are for him_  
 _The only refuge [lit:safety]_

 _I'm just the same_  
 _as you used to love._

 _Nothing better, but nothing worse,_  
 _My heart is the same, no matter what you say_  
 _full of tenderness and haste_  
 _I still feel the same about you_

 _I'm the same man_  
 _you used to know_  
 _who today admits to_  
 _feeling lost_

 _I'm the same man_  
 _who wanted you_  
 _serving his sentence as_  
 _like a poor lost soul [lit: poor lost lad]_

 _I'm the same man,_  
 _That loved you_  
 _who swears to you he hasn't changed_

 _'Cause I'm just the same_  
 _as you used to know -_  
 _who today admits to_  
 _feeling lost_  
 _The same man_  
 _who wanted you_  
 _now lays his soul at your feet_

 _I'm the same man,_  
 _That loved you_  
 _who swears to you he hasn't changed_

 _I'm just the same_

Thank you so much guys and see you in the next chapter! Don't be afraid to leave reviews! Lots of kisses! xoxoxox


	13. Chapter 13

AN: FINALLY. Oh my force. I'm sorry guys, I know it's been a long time, but SCHOOL. I really hope you'll enjoy that chapter! Since i've been publishing here, I was posting about one chapter a week, I may have to update that to one chapter per two weeks, since school is taking the majority of my time. As always, thanks to everyone who left me feedback on my last chapter and everyone else who supports and follows my story! You guys are the best! I don't know if I could keep that pace without you! If I could I would hug you all! Lots of kisses! xoxoxoxox

Meila glanced in awe at the view the large window was offering her. It has been three months since her arrival in Alderaan and she was still impressed by the mountains, the trees and waterfall which made most of Alderaan's landscape. the noon sun was high up in the sky, painting it in the softest blue. The air was warm, but the small breeze made it fresh. Meila took a deep breath as her gentle curls floated in the wind.

Today was a very special day.

She had accepted Chancellor Organa's invitation for the Dawn celebration. She didn't really like the idea of being surrounded by people, but she felt safe at Anakin's side and Bail assured them they would be a relatively small group. Besides, she needed to get out of the house a little bit and change the atmosphere.

Thankfully, after their fight about laboratory life growth, Meila and Anakin found themselves to be pretty good friends. Each night they would lit a fire and Anakin would narrate about his adventures in the Clone Wars. Since she had been living underground for so many years, she didn't even known the outside world was at war. The Master always kept them away from any news, any hope. Sometimes she wondered how much she actually missed during all those years.

When she woke up this morning, Anakin wasn't alone. When she left the bedroom and went to the kitchen, Anakin was chatting with a tall, dark haired woman. Her dress was so pretty yet so complicated, featuring several layers of white fabrics. For a moment, Meila thought it was Padme, the Senator who took care of her so kindly when she woke up in Coruscant. But when she called the woman she thought she was seeing, she was met with a different face with darker eyes. "Oh, sorry but Padme had to stay in Coruscant for tonight. Little Leia is having a fever, the poor girl. I'm Breha Organa, Bail's wife." She had told her.

Slightly embarrassed, Meila officially met Breha in the same way she met her husband, placing a hand close to her heart. After that, the woman kindly offered her to come at the mansion earlier to get prepared for the evening. Meila had absolutely no idea what she meant by that, but since Anakin didn't say anything about it, she accepted.

And now she was standing in what seemed to be a guest room in the large Mansion Chancellor Organa owned with Breha by her side. The ceiling was dangerously high and was a piece of art itself with beautiful designs crafted in it. There was a large bed surrounded with white drapes. There was only one window, a pretty large one, that lead to a balcony. It was simple but oh so beautiful.

As she stared at the far mountains, there was also something else on her mind. She sighed and lowered her eyes as she thought about the fact that they still had no news of Obi since he went away. She had asked Anakin for permission to contact him, but the young Jedi Master said it was better to let Obi contact them if he could, or else they risked to ruin his mission. Right now, she truly missed him.

When someone knocked at the door, Breha when to open it. A small lady carrying a slipcover entered. "Milady, we have the dress that you requested." She said, handing the slipcover to Breha, who took it carefully in her arms.

"Thank you my dear. You may tell my husband that we will be downstairs in about an hour." Breha said, dismissing the lady. When the door was closed again, Breha turned towards Meila and invited her to join her close to the bed. Meila walked over and settled at Breha's left, watching the slipcover with curiosity.

"When my husband first met you, he was very impressed by your culture. Since it is so different than our own way of life, he found it very interesting." She said,placing the slipcover on the large bed. She chuckled when she added, "He even went to the Senate's archives to find articles about it, it became his nighttime reading. So when he heard that you accepted his invitation for tonight, he requested his best tailors to make you this." Breha said, pulling down the slipcover zipper.

Meila couldn't help but gasp when Breha pulled a long blue dress from the bag. It had long sleeves which ended in a V-neck at the front and was opened in the back. There were some gems sewn on the chest area and it also had a long train. It was absolutely beautiful.

When Breha saw Meila's reaction, she smiled. "Bail told me luxury wasn't well viewed by your people, but you don't have to feel bad for wearing it, my friend. I assure you everything on this dress was sewn by hand." She explained in a gentle voice.

Meila let out a small sob. She couldn't believe all the good things that were happening to her. After all those years of suffering, it seemed almost unreal. "I...I will never know how to thank you enough." She whispered, her voice caught in her throat.

Breha smiled warmly at her tears. Her reaction was more than enough for her. "You're welcome, my dear. Now, let's get you in that dress." She urged.

Meila was pleasantly surprised at how light the dress actually was. The blue fabric gently fell on her hips, making it very comfortable. When she twirled, the skirt was dancing along in a beautiful mix of blue fabrics and gems. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful piece of clothing she has ever wore.

But as she twirled happily in front of the mirror, the sight of her back stopped her suddenly. The opened back of the dress was flashing her lightship scars fully, the angry red marks starting at one side of her back and going all the way to the other side.

Breha seemed to notice her concern about it. She smiled and out a reassuring hand on Meila's shoulder. "It's nothing a little makeup won't fix. If you wish me to, I can hide them for the evening." She proposed.

Meila found herself in yet another mental debate with herself. One part of her didn't want to 'hide'. The scars were part of her being and she felt that hiding them would be hiding herself. But on the other hand, she didn't want anyone asking questions about them. She really wanted to enjoy the evening and a panic attack was certainly not a good way to start. Nodding to herself in the mirror, she accepted Breha's proposition.

Whatever Breha was applying on her back felt cold, but soft. It was some sort of cream, but as Breha's gentle hands rubbed it, it slowly transform into a powder substance. It felt strange.

The two women stayed silent for several minutes. Meila could see Breha's face in the mirror she was looking in. She was absolutely beautiful. But Meila could see something twinkling in her soft brown eyes. Sadness. Sadness hidden behind a strong woman who knew very well how to hide it. And Meila had a doubt that it concerned what she discussed with Anakin the night of their argument.

Suddenly, Meila felt the urgent need to reach for that woman. The pain she was bearing was one Meila knew oh too well. The incapacity of giving life, one of the primary function of their female body, made her feel like a failure. She felt tears rising to her eyes as she recalled that dreaded time at the facility, that awful night where they stripped her out of her fertility.

Discreetly, she shook her head. Now was not a good time. Tonight was a happy moment for everyone. She couldn't think about the baby tonight.

Smiling to herself, trying to have a certain level of confidence, she went back to Breha's care.

Back on the lower levels of Coruscant, Obi-Wan let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. The headache was settling itself pretty deep in his skull. This debate was absolutely pointless. He did his very best to bring the conflict to an end, but neither side was willing to give up and it looked like civil war between the two parties would be declared in the next hours. That couldn't happen, not under his watch anyway.

Not only that, but in order to have access to the two leaders, Obi-Wan had agreed to certain… terms. The only conlinks he was allowed to use was provided by the gangs themselves and he was only to communicate to the Jedi Council. Meaning he couldn't contact Meila. After two weeks of long, boring debates, Obi-Wan missed his friend. Anakin had an easy access to his mind, though. He wasn't allowed to leave the building either. The quarters he was offered weren't too bad, but the smell of alcohol and other illegal substances was glued to every wall and furnitures. Since he knew the smell was probably inked into him after all those days, he was considering the crazy idea of bathing in disinfectant as soon as he was out of there.

As one of the leaders babbled about how he was so much superior to the other one, Obi-Wan's glance went to the clock. Again, he sighed discreetly. If the conflict wasn't set in the next 5 hours, he would never make it to Alderaan on time to celebrate Dawn Holiday with his sweet Meila. Sad, but necessary. Civil war in the lower streets of Coruscant meant casualties and lots of them. Deep within his heart, he knew she would understand.

 _My sweet, I'm truly sorry._

Back on Alderaan, Anakin had to blink several times to make sure the woman in front of him was still Meila. He was so used to her being in the simplest clothes with her hair down that the sight of her in an evening gown with her hair dressed was almost shocking. He laughed to himself thinking about what Obi-Wan was missing. She was breathtaking.

As she walked towards him, he gave her a respectful bow and then offered her his arm. He was to escort her to the dining room where a special meal would be served. He couldn't complain. Anakin being Anakin, he was starving.

"M'lady." He said, imitating the tone and accent Obi-Wan took went he introduced himself. Meila seemed to catch the joke, but didn't add to it.

"Quit the courtesy, Anakin. I'm not a stranger to you anymore." She said, but suddenly stopped in her tracks, "...I hope?"

Anakin snorted and gave her a smile. "Of course not."

Since the dining room wasn't too far away, most of the trip was made in silence. The truth was, Meila was too busy admiring the architecture of the Organa's Mansion. The walls where covered in beautiful pieces of art, the floor was an incredible mosaic of cold colors and the ceiling… Meila couldn't even begin to describe the ceiling. And even though she could still see a piece of technology everywhere she looked, it was so well balanced that it didn't even bothered her that much.

"You would like Naboo. I'll take you there one day."

Meila turned towards the voice which pulled her out of her amazed trance. She stared at Anakin in confusion, she heard the name of the planet before, but couldn't quite replace it.

"Naboo." Anakin repeated. "It is a planet close to the one I'm from, Tatooine. It has magnificent forests, lakes, waterfalls and meadows. The climate is absolutely wonderful there. It is where Padme was born." He explained.

Oh, right, Padme. Meila smile and nodded, imagining what Anakin had just told her in her mind. "I'm sure it's beautiful."

When they arrived at the dining hall, they noticed that they were the last to arrive, as all the other guests where sitting at their respectful place. When Bail saw them, a huge smile built on his face and he lifted his impressive six foot two inches from his chair.

"Ah! Master Skywalker, Meila! We where waiting for you! Please, please, have a seat!" He said, gesturing to the two chairs reserved for his two guests.

The diner went smoothly. To Meila's gratitude, it was quieter than she thought it would be. And the food was beyond delicious. She experienced several flavors she never tasted before.

But her hopes of staying out of the conversation were abruptly cut when one of the guest turned to her and putted her at the center of attention. "My dear Meila, Bail was explaining to us earlier this evening how you and your people disconnected from technology and made that separation part of your culture. I myself can't consider living such a life, can you tell us more about it?"

Meila fell a rise of panic in her heart as every single head in the room turned towards her, but it was immediately stopped by Anakin who sent her calming waves through the Force. Taking a deep breath and putting her fork aside, she leveled her eyes with the man who just spoke to her.

"I cannot blame you for that, Mister. You have to understand that our natural habitat encourages our traditions. Our floor are made of the most fertile soils of the galaxy and our rivers are equipped with their own natural filters. Let's just put it this way: if I'm hungry, there is a fruit I can grasp on a nearby tree. If I'm thirsty, the river at the back of my house contains fresh water. The wood of our trees is strong enough to build our houses, the skin of deceived animals is warm enough to cover our bodies." She explained and took a small pause before adding, "We simply chose to appreciate things as they are since our environment permits it. Why rely on technology when I have everything I need around me?"

The man who asked the question smiled. "Fascinating!" He said. "Truly fascinating."

Meila smiled back, but in her heart she find it sad that some people didn't seemed to realize how much their environment could give them…

Back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan was running to his ship, his heart pounding with disbelief and excitement. Disbelief because the conflict had been resolved in what seemed to be a miracle. After all those negotiation days, they finally arrived at an agreement and a treaty had been signed. When everything fell in place again, Obi-Wan had reported everything to the Jedi Council and he had been dismissed. Just like that. It was almost unbelievable. Even Mace made a stunned face when Obi-Wan had reported the events to him.

"They did what?" His hologram had asked after Obi-Wan had told him the news.

"They actually agreed to share the territory." Obi-Wan had said, having difficulties to believe it himself. "It seems that they could both make more profit out of an alliance. When this specific information was on the table, they didn't hesitate and signed the treaty!"

Mace's hologram had shook his head. "Unbelievable. I guess credits do run the galaxy today..."

Since everything was settled, Obi-Wan hurriedly set the course for Alderaan on his control panel. When he made the jump in hyperspace, he calculated that he had about an hour before he arrived to his destination. He would make it in time.

Good timing. Force, he needed that shower!

Back on Alderaan, Meila had to hold back a moan of pure ecstasy as she took a first spoonful of dessert. She never though for one second it could contain so many flavors. It was very simple: a fruit syrup poured on top of crushed ice and boy was it delicious! The cold snow mixed with the sweet liquid was the perfect combination.

It really had been a nice meal. Probably the best Meila ever had in her entire life. Later on, she learned that the dessert she was so obviously enjoying was one of Alderaan's own traditional dish. Since snow was frequently falling on the grass, the first populations used to eat it with fruits. It stayed in traditions from generations to generations until today. Meila understood why. It was absolutely delicious.

When dessert was over, all the guests moved into what seemed to be a small ballroom connected to a large balcony. Champagnes bottles where popped, but Meila didn't put much attention into them. Her gaze was glued to the view the balcony was offering: the large gardens at the back of the Mansion.

Her mind almost screamed with the need to explore them. All the beautiful flowers, the tall trees and was that a lake in the middle?

Of course, Anakin sensed her need in the Force. "We can go there if you wish to..." He gently offered.

Meila considered the proposition, but decided otherwise. "No, Anakin. _I_ will go there. I need some time by myself." She replied.

Alerted, Anakin made a step towards her. "I'm sorry Meila, but I must disagree. I'm in charge of your security and if anything happens to you, I will never hear the end of it from Obi-Wan." He declared with the strong intention of following her everywhere she would go.

Meila sighed heavily. "Nothing will happen to me, Anakin. It's not like you couldn't sense what was going on there, anyway! I won't go far, I promise."

Anakin's eyes grew wide as he realized that she had actually shut him out. He could see in her eyes that there was absolutely no point in arguing with her. Anakin understood what Obi-Wan meant when he said she was a strong, stubborn woman. In all the good ways. "As you wish, m'lady." He said, defeated.

On this, Meila smiled at him warmly and turned on her heels, making her way to a turbolift.

Alderaan has always been a magnificent place. When Obi-Wan went pass the atmosphere, it was already nighttime. The Capital city was lit with thousands of beautiful decorating lights, giving the tall buildings a nice colorful glow. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at the sight, it was absolutely beautiful.

Bail Organa's Mansion wasn't really hard to find. Situated at the capital's center, it was one of the tallest buildings of them all.

As he landed, he was greeted by two guards waiting for him at the end of his landing ramp. When they saw him, the serious look on their face was immediately replaced by one of admiration.

"Master Kenobi. Good to see you, sir. Mister Organa will be glad to see you." One of them said as Obi-Wan jumped down the landing ramp.

"Good evening gentlemen." He simply acknowledged. After bowing respectfully to them, he made his way towards the Mansion. He didn't wished to waste any time.

As the larges main doors closed behind him, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and searched his surroundings through the Force for Anakin. He smiled when the familiar presence manifested itself. His former Padawan was indeed in the building but in higher grounds.

" _Anakin_?"

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's surprise at feeling his Master being so close. " _Obi-Wan? Where are you?_ " The younger Jedi asked, his shock present in his mind.

Obi-Wan chuckled. He didn't thought he would make it either at the beginning. " _Downstairs.._." He simply replied.

Their bond hummed with surprise and excitement. " _Wow, Master. I was sure you wouldn't be here by tonight! I take it that the conflict back on Coruscant is settled then?_ " Anakin asked.

" _It is, but let's leave the details for tomorrow, shall we? I would like to enjoy the rest of the evening. Where exactly are you, my friend?_ " Obi-Wan asked while walking to the nearest turbolift, politely bowing his head to people he met on his way.

" _Ballroom balcony, fourth floor_." His former Padawan declared.

Obi-Wan nodded to himself and pressed the fourth button in the turbolift, the cabin rumbling to life and bringing him to his destination. " _Stay there, I'm on my way_."

When the turbolift doors opened, Obi-Wan eyes met a small but magically beautiful ballroom. Bail was standing in the center with his wife and they were surrounded by several other Senators. They were all speaking and laughing, a glass of champagne in their hands. Among this crowd, his eyes searched for the doors leading to the balcony. He spotted them after a quick glance of the room, the large glass door opened fully, letting the small breeze flow in and refresh the slightly tipsy guests. There was only one problem. He could see Anakin standing on the balcony, but it was at the other end of the room. Obi-Wan sighed. He would have to pass through the small crowd to get to his former Padawan. Looks like he couldn't avoid the politicians this time.

Putting his most diplomatic face on, he walked towards the larges door, trying his best to stay as discreet as possible, hoping he wouldn't be spotted. But of course, that was an impossible task. Since the end of the Clone Wars, he was considered a hero. Everywhere he went, his popularity attracted fans to him with the power of a black hole. He had had his share of females and males begging him for a picture, an autograph, a handshake, a kiss or even to marry him. It was almost easier to deal with people who wished his death.

So of course, as he put one foot one the marbled floor, every single faces in the room turned to face him. And of course they all had exclamations of joy. Bail was the first to come to him, raising his champagne glass as a salutation.

"Master Kenobi! I'm so glad you could make it after all! Such a shame you missed dinner! Can I offer you a glass of champagne? Hors-d'oeuvres?" Bail offered, shaking Obi-Wan's hand vigorously.

Obi-Wan smiled at the tall Senator but politely denied. "Thank you Bail, but I'll stay away from alcohol and I already ate on the ship." He said. The second part was a lie, but he wasn't very hungry.

Slower than he wished, Obi-Wan made his way to the balcony, shaking hands with the other Senators, listening modestly to their praise for him and constantly refusing champagne. He could see Anakin looking at him with a huge grin on his face. The boy knew that kind of situation made his Master uncomfortable. And he found it incredibly funny.

" _Don't you dare laugh at me, Anakin_." The older man warned as he was forced into another long handshake.

The bond was vibrating with amusement and Anakin bursted out laughing in Obi-Wan's mind. " _Pardon me my Master but I think I'm enjoying this way too much_!" The boy replied, struggling to keep himself calm and not laugh out loud.

Finally, Obi-Wan could excuse himself to the Senators and joined Anakin. To his shock, the boy was alone. His gaze searched for the woman who stole his heart, but saw no signs of her. He knew somehow that Anakin had everything under control. She may not be physically there, but she was probably close enough for his former Padawan to watch her at distance. He wouldn't ask questions, for now. He trusted Anakin.

The younger Jedi walked to him with a mischievous grin on his face. Obi-Wan looked at him doubtfully when the boy offered him a hand. The Negotiator hesitated for a second, looking down at the hand and back up at Anakin's face. When he carefully took it with his own, Anakin drastically fell on his knees. "Oh, Master Kenobi! What an _honor_ it is to _finally_ meet your in person! You're even more gorgeous that I thought! Oh _please_ , Master Kenobi, kiss me, marry me, make love to me, be the father of my children!" Anakin declared in a desperate high pitched voice, pressing kisses on his Master's knuckles.

Obi-Wan violently retreated his hand and backed up from his former Padawan. "Get up, you insolent boy!" He laughed, knowing Anakin was joking once again.

But Anakin stayed on the floor with a pout on his lips and faked desperation. "But Master Kenobi! We're soulmates, I just know it! I may have never met you before, but seeing you in front of me, so beautiful, gorgeous and _sexy_ , I just know we are made for each other!"

Obi-Wan laughed again and gently tapped the younger man's cheek with his right palm. "Seriously Anakin. Get up." He ordered, not serious at all.

Smiling, Anakin lifted himself from the floor. "Was I at least convincing?" He asked, glad his prank went well.

"Yes very much, my friend. Look at me, I'm almost crying!" His former Master declared in his unique sarcastic voice.

Anakin chuckled and both men walked to the edge of the balcony, looking at the wonderful city view in front of them. They took a moment of silence to appreciate it, letting the breeze fall on their face, refreshing. After all those days trapped in alcohol and drugs smells, Obi-Wan really appreciated the natural air. But his thoughts drifted elsewhere right now.

"You're thinking about her." Anakin said. It was a declaration, not a question.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and bowed his head. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

Anakin snorted like the answer was beyond obvious. "I can feel it, Master. You'll have to accept one day that you are like an opened book to me. You love her." Anakin declared, staring back in front of him.

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh. "I do. More than anything."

There was a long silence before Anakin turned back. "Did you tell her? About Order 74?" The younger Jedi asked.

"I didn't." Obi-Wan simply replied.

Anakin suddenly raised his head in shock. "What?! Why no-"

"It's too soon, Anakin! We have been separated for 18 years! She has been abused physically, mentally and sexually all this time! I won't propose any kind of relationship to her before I'm absolutely sure of her feelings. I don't want her to feel forced into something she's not comfortable with." Obi-Wan explained, clearly closing the debate on the question.

There was another silence between the two men. It was Anakin who spoke first. "Go to her, Master. She's in the gardens. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you." He said.

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to face his former Padawan. "Thank you, Anakin. I will take back the responsibility of her protection, from now. Mace said you have to report to the Council tomorrow first hour."

Anakin smiled. He knew obi-Wan was more than happy to go back to his previous assignment. "I will, Master. Now, go to her." He urged.

Obi-Wan didn't waste any time. He walked all the way to the gardens. He wanted to run, but he didn't want to attract attention. Even if he tried, he couldn't calm his hammering heart in his chest. After two weeks, he couldn't wait to see her gentle face again.

When he arrived at the gardens, he scanned for her heartwarming presence through the Force. She was there, calmer than he has ever felt her before. Taking a deep breath, he followed the path that would take him to her when Anakin suddenly barged in his head. " _I warn you, Master. She's very beautiful_." The younger man declared, his voice amused.

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head. Of course, she was.

He wasn't surprised when his steps lead him to a small lake in the middle of the huge gardens. The place was very peaceful. There were lots of flowers, placed around the lake in multiple colors. A large fountain has been installed in the middle of the water, making it dancing in the air. The trees were also decorated with colorful lights. It was very festive and he somehow knew Breha was involved in all of this decoration. The sky was clear and the stars gave a wonderful sight from the ground. It was magnificent.

But then he spotted her. She was not facing him directly but he knew she couldn't see him yet. He felt his heart give a loud thud against his rib cage. Air rushed out of his lungs in a small gasp as he took in the sight of her. The blue fabric of the dress hugged her perfectly and the bun in her hair displayed the grace of her neck to his eyes for the first time. Anakin told him she was very beautiful, but it was an understatement.

To his eyes, she was absolutely breathtaking.

With a warm smile on his lips, he walked closer to her. "Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, a knight was minding his usual business." He started. When Meila turned to face him, all smile, he continued. "One day, he was assigned to protect a princess. When he first saw her, he couldn't help but feel that something was oddly familiar with her. It was only when his gaze plunged into her bright green eyes that he recognized his long lost best friend." He narrated, taking a pause before softly adding, "And that's when he realized that she had become the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in the entire galaxy."

Meila chuckled and violently blushed, bowing her head trying to hide the redness on her cheeks from her friend. Taking his courage from her positive reaction, Obi-Wan went on. "Unfortunately, his kingdom desperately needed him and he had to go away and leave her behind. They were separated for what seemed to him a very long time. He didn't mean to ignore her, but he wasn't allowed to reach her." He said. He then walked closer to her and gently took her small hands in his own. "The knight was truly sorry and he hoped the princess would be able to forgive him someday."

Meila looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "I read that book. The princess understood that the knight had a job to do and he was completely forgiven." She narrated, giving Obi-Wan's hands a gentle squeeze.

To her words, Obi-Wan gave her a warm smile. "Good thing you read it, my sweet. I can't seem to remember if the princess gave the knight the honor of a dance..." He said, faking innocence.

Meila chuckled lightly. She loved how Obi could twist his words like that. "I think she did..." She said.

Obi-Wan released her hands to give her a small bow, making her laugh at the complete unnecessary gesture. Obi-Wan then placed his left hand in hers and brought her closer to him with his right hand placed around her waist. Since she was still fragile about physical contact, he made sure she was comfortable with the position before doing anything else. As she didn't seem to manifest the desire to back up from his embrace, he started to twirl her around.

And suddenly the two of them were back 18 years sooner. Meila could see in Obi-Wan the 23 years old Padawan learner she loved back then, when he wasn't bearing the galaxy's weight on his shoulders yet. As for Obi-Wan, he couldn't help but smile when he recognized that young, beautiful 17 years old girl he fell in love with so many years ago, the same eyes which banished his worst nightmares for 18 years.

For a sweet moment, all their problems were forgotten. The only sounds they could hear were the distant music from the Organa Mansion and the water falling from the fountain. Meila laughed heartily as Obi-Wan lead her skillfully around the garden and bent her slightly on the side.

"My oh my, where did you learn to dance like this my dear?" She asked, letting herself be rotated around by the Jedi's strong arms.

Obi-Wan pressed his hand harder against her waist, bringing her closer to his chest, chuckling softly in her ear. "Well, let's just say it is one of my many... negotiation techniques." He answered, recalling the many times he got himself on the dance floor in order to acquire someone's trust. Dancing with all those people had been an easy task, but convincing them not to bring him in their beds had been another. As all those memories flashed back in his mind, Obi-Wan laughed to himself.

At one point, Meila put both her arms around his neck and nuzzled the crook of his shoulder while the Jedi embraced her with both of his arms. They stayed silent, but there was no need for words. Obi-Wan begged the Force that she wouldn't feel his heart trying to rip out of his chest. On the other hand, Meila appreciated the heat coming from the man's body, Alderaan's air starting to chill her skin. They remained in that position for several minutes, treasuring the other's presence.

It was only then that Meila remembered the small printed paper she kept in her pocket. "I know it is not customary for Jedi to receive gifts on this night, but you won't be mad if I gave you something?" She asked, slightly backing up from his embrace to face him, her arms still placed around his neck.

She felt the man tense in his arms. For a second she was afraid she might have offended him, but he smiled. "Only if I can give you something in return. Turn around for me, please." He said.

Confused, she retrieved her arms and turned around, exposing her back to him. She could hear him fumbled with his belt, but she didn't ask questions. When she felt something being placed on her neck, she looked down and gasped.

It was a necklace. A gentle chain with a small heart-shaped blue crystal in the middle. Meila knew just by looking at it that it wasn't an ordinary crystal. It shone in a way she couldn't explain and somehow it felt… reassuring and warm on her neck. How was that even possible?

Obi-Wan felt her silent question as he tied the chain at the back of her neck. "It's a lightsaber crystal. My lightsaber crystal. I went on a mission a couple of months ago. My lightsaber was shattered, and the crystal was no longer functional. Since I had to replace it, I had this one shaped and put on a necklace." He explained.

Meila was speechless. Looking at the small crystal, she gently passed her fingers on its surface. She could swear it hummed under her touch. It was absolutely beautiful.

Obi-Wan smiled, relieved that she seemed to like it. When the chain was properly tied, he gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face her again. "You know, lightsaber crystal hunt is one of our most sacred tradition. It is the crystal that chooses us, not the other way around. It becomes a part of ourselves. Since it is most likely that I won't be around much, I..." He hesitated a moment before adding, "I wanted you to have a part of me wherever you go."

Meila paused as she took in Obi-Wan's words. It was with no doubts the most thoughtful gift she ever received. It meant the world to her. "Thank you so much, Obi. I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me since you saved me." She wanted to say it. Those three simple words desperately wanted to come out of her mouth, but she held them back. I love you.

Obi-Wan raised a hand on her cheek, pressing a gentle caress with the back of his fingers. "No need to thank me, my sweet. I hate to say it like that, but it was my duty."

Meila smiled. No, it wasn't just his duty, she knew it. Another Jedi wouldn't have been there for her when she screamed out of her nightmares. Another Jedi wouldn't have gave her the support she needed and all the love Obi-Wan gave her. No, he did more than his duty.

Reaching for the small pocket hidden in the layers of the dress, Meila grabbed the small picture she kept there and put it in Obi-Wan's other hand. "I know it's not much, but Anakin seemed confident you would like it. He said that you could use an update. I'm not sure what he meant by that..." She said, keeping her eyes low, afraid of his reaction. The small paper seemed so small, so meaningless after everything Obi-Wan gave her…

The Jedi raised the small paper so the soft glow from the lights would expose it content. When he realized what it was, a warm smile built on his lips. A picture. Anakin was referring to the folded one he already kept in his lightsaber handle. But this one was recent. Taken in the bedroom back at the country house. How thoughtful.

Since Meila seemed to think that it was meaningless, Obi-Wan decided to tell her the truth about the other picture. "My sweet, you don't know how much this means to me. When they took you from me all those years ago, I always felt like I couldn't forgive myself. That picture you gave me at the beginning, I always kept it with me. Wherever I went, whatever I did, I kept it with me. When I went through tough times, I knew I could look at it and it would soothe my pain. I still have it today..." He explained. "When I looked at it I always wondered if you were dead or alive. If I would ever have the chance of seeing you again. But now that I have this one," He pointed the recent picture, "I will only think about how much I care for you, my sweet..."

His words hit her with the force of an asteroid. Meila realized she was crying only when Obi raised a hand to gently wipe her tears away, concern painted all over his features. Letting out a shaky breath, she clung to his hand with her own. "I've missed you so much, Obi..."

At the sight in front of him, his heart ached and he simply couldn't help himself. He gently wrapped his hands around her cheeks and softly caught her lips in a tender kiss.

The both of them gave in into what felt like a thousand years of denied feelings. It was like the weight of an entire planet was lifted off their shoulders. Meila leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms back on Obi-Wan's neck, holding him close to her. Obi-Wan wasn't any better, as he sighed in the kiss and pulled her against his chest, locking his arms around her waist. They both felt their heart race like crazy against in the chest, love crashing them with the power of a supernova as they shared the first kiss they should have shared 18 years ago. Before they were separated. Before everything went down.

Their very first kiss. It was soft, gentle and incredibly tender. It was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

Until Meila gently pushed Obi-Wan away.

When the heat of her lips suddenly disappeared on his own, Obi-Wan felt his heart sink with a feeling of dread. He felt dizzy with loss. His heart was hammering, but not in the way it was seconds ago. When he opened his heart and saw his sweet Meila crying, his mouth went dry. It was not the same kind of tears she had before he kissed her. He feared that he had just made a terrible mistake.

"Oh, Obi… I… I'm sorry. I… I can't do this. I can't do this!" She sobbed, trying to hold back her tears with a fist on her mouth.

Alarmed, Obi-Wan tried to reach for her, tried to apologize, but she backed up from him, taking several steps back to put some distance between them. Obi-Wan couldn't hold back a discrete shaky gasp as he literally felt claws close in on his ribcage. No. He couldn't lose her like that. No. Please. _No._

"Mel… Please… I'm sorry... " He tried, taking a step towards her only to see her take two steps backwards.

Shaking her head, Meila turned around so he wouldn't see her face. Her shoulders where shaking due to her soft sobs and Obi-Wan couldn't feel more responsible. He had to use all his self-control to keep himself from running to her, hold her in his arms and take his mistake back. He couldn't do that. He knew it would only make things worse.

Meila seemed to calm down a little, as her shoulders weren't shaking anymore. "Forgive me, Obi-Wan. I can't allow it. Not now. Not now that you… Not now." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

And then she ran away.

Obi-Wan felt his heart shatter to pieces the moment his sweet Meila called him by his full name. She never, ever called him by his full name. It let him feeling empty.

When she disappeared from his vision range, he allowed himself to let out the breath he was holding. When his knees suddenly felt week, he walked to a nearby bench and sat on it.

So this was how being heartbroken felt. A large lump caught in his throat, a constant weight pushing on his chest and upper back, his heart numbingly thumping, feeling like it was triple its actual size, the impression of his entire body going through physical pain that actually didn't exist. Obi-Wan had a feeling that those sensations were exactly what the Jedi Code was trying to protect them against. He had been through countless injuries in his life, but this was different. It hurt in a whole lot different way.

Bowing his head to look down at the picture he was still holding, Obi-Wan, for a single moment, let his emotions get the best of him. As he closed his eyes, a single tear rolled on his cheek.

Meila had absolutely no idea where she was going. She knew she was still in the gardens somewhere, but at least she was far away from Obi. She couldn't let him sense what she was feeling right now.

The kiss had scared her. Scared her because it only revealed how deeply attached she was to the Jedi Master. It only confirmed how she was still so madly in love with him.

But she knew Obi. Hiding behind the Jedi tunic, the lightsaber, the duties and the Jedi Code, she knew there was a man ready to abandon everything for his loved ones if he had to. She knew that if he was so stubbornly clinging to the Jedi Code rules was because he was afraid that the little voice in his head would speak up. His loyalty to the Jedi Code was only a way to protect himself.

And he had already considered leaving the Jedi Order for her when they were younger. She had a feeling that he would consider it again today. She may have said yes 18 years ago, but now? Now that he was a Master? On the Jedi Council nonetheless? After everything he's done in the Clone Wars? No. She couldn't let that happen. She refused to drag him away from his dreams, from his responsibility, from his commitment to the Republic. She couldn't that sensitive part of him take over because of her. The Jedi was his entire life.

She loved him. She loved him so very much. She needed him. But the galaxy needed him, too. Even if it was crushing her heart, she was somehow happy to sacrifice her love for him.

When she grew tired of running, she sat on a lone bench and hid her head in her palm, the tears freely pouring on her cheek.

This was the right thing to do.

Anakin had to excuse himself from the Senator he was talking to because the wave of sadness he felt through the bond was so powerful it almost took his breath away. The only clue that let him believe he wasn't the one actually suffering was how it felt faint compared to real pain. The emotions came from Obi-Wan. A hand placed on his chest, he made his way back to the balcony. What the kriff could have happened?!

Taking a deep breath from the fresh breeze hitting his face and supporting himself on the balcony fence, Anakin reached for his Master.

" _Master, what happened?_ " He asked, gasping as another wave of raw hurt hit him as he opened the bond fully.

" _Leave me alone, Anakin._ " Obi-Wan simply answered. Anakin couldn't help but flinch because his voice tone was so… defeated.

" _What? No! Master, tell me what going-_ " Anakin tried, but he was cut off.

" _I lost her._ "

And then the bond was completely muted.

It took a second for Anakin to actually catch what his Master had just told him. He lost her. He wasn't stupid, he knew Obi-Wan was talking about Meila, but it just didn't make any sense! He didn't doubt one seconds about his Master's feelings for the woman. As for Meila, her eyes always glowed at the mention of his Master's name!

Whatever happened must have been a huge misunderstanding. Even Jar Jar Binks would have been smart enough to notice how those two felt about each other. Shaking his head, he decided to get involved. Obi-Wan would thank him later.

As he made his way to the nearest turbolift, he reached through the Force to locate Meila. Scanning his surroundings, he spotted her, still in the gardens, but much closer to the Mansion than Obi-Wan was.

As he got closer to the woman, Anakin could begin to feel her mental dilemma and understand what may have separated her from his Master. He could sense a whole lot of confusion in her. She was walking away from something she wanted but somehow thought it was the right thing to do.

The right thing to do…

That's it! Anakin recalled that Obi-Wan didn't want to inform her about Order 74 yet! He thought it would be too soon! It was clear now. Meila was walking away from Obi-Wan in order for him to stay in the Order.

The situation was so stupid it almost made Anakin laugh. When he finally saw the frail body sobbing on a bench under a tree, he was straightforward.

"Obi-Wan didn't told you about Order 74, did he?" He asked, walking closer.

Meila raised her head with a look of confusion on it. "Excuse me?" She asked, her voice still croaked with sobs.

Anakin bit his lips. Maybe this was not the proper way to resolve the situation. "You love him. I know it, I feel it. Why did you walk away from him?" He gently asked, no trace of accusation in his voice.

Meila sighed and bowed her head again. "I know about your Jedi Code. I know that attachments are forbidden. I don't want him to be expelled because of me. I can't allow myself to be that selfish." She answered, her voice caught in her throat.

Anakin lowered his eyes and smiled. Looks like he was right all along. "Obi-Wan is probably going to hate me for this, but what if I told you that the Code was recently changed?" He mentioned, gently kicking a small rock with the tip of his boot.

Even if she wasn't in his field of view, he could sense Meila's body going tense. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "What if I told you that attachments were now permitted under certain conditions? That Obi-Wan already proved himself to the Council and that he could love openly if he wanted to?"

Meila shook her head and turned back to face the younger Jedi. Her features were a mix of relief, confusion and disbelief. "What?... But he… I… Why didn't he told me about it?"

Because my Master can be a coward Gungan sometimes, that's why. "Because he's scared, Meila. He may not look like it, but he's terrified by the idea of you not loving him anymore." He explained as realization started to get the hang of Meila. "Now, I promise you he won't be expelled if you decide to love him. You can go to him."

For a moment, Meila seemed to hesitate. The gesture made Anakin smile and chuckle. "Come on, Meila. I promise he won't be mad. Now, go."

She didn't wasted any more time. "Thank you, Anakin!" She said before half running, half walking down the path to the lake.

Obi-Wan raised his eyes from the picture in his hands when he heard small footsteps. When he looked to his left, he saw his sweet Meila, slightly out of breath, approaching him from the same place where she ran away before. His body tensed as he got to his feet. He didn't know what to expect.

Meila stopped in her tracks about five meters away from the Jedi. For a minute, they just stayed there, looking at each other without saying a word. It was Meila who spoke first, and when she did, her voice was shaking.

"Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away..." She started, careful of Obi-Wan's reaction. When he didn't say anything, she went on with her story, "A princess fell madly in love with a beautiful, courageous, handsome Knight."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something, but when she raised her hand, he shut it back. She took a deep breath before continuing. "She desperately wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but the Knight lived under certain rules. He wasn't to form any sort of relationship." She took a pause before adding, "... Or so she thought."

She began to walk closer to him, happy to notice that he wasn't backing up. "One day..." She said, feeling tears creep up in her eyes again. "One day she heard from another Knight that the rules had changed..."

Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his eyes. Meila approached him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She felt the tension in her body ease when he hugged her back, wrapping his own arms around her waist. Melting in the warmth of his body, she nuzzled the crook of his neck, letting the tears fall down. "Why didn't you tell me? I love you so much..." She cried, holding onto him for dear life.

Obi-Wan gently brought her closer, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry, I know I should have. I love you too. So, so much." He took a deep breath, "But if you want to go through with this, I can't hide you the fact that it won't be easy. I won't always be there and when I go on missions, there are chances that I might not come back." He explained, wanting to make absolutely sure that she knew what she was getting into. He pressed another kiss on her forehead before adding, "I love you with so much, but I wouldn't want to break your heart. Promise me that you'll think about it first, ok? Please?"

Meila nodded. "I-I promise."

Obi-Wan smiled, finally letting his body relax a little and appreciate Meila's presence. "If you decide you want to do this, I'll inform the Council. If you decide not to do this, I'll understand." He whispered, caressing her neck with his palm.

Meila was almost sure she would say yes, but since she promised Obi, she would take the time to ponder her options. But for tonight, nothing mattered. Obi was there with her.

"Kiss me..." She requested, her breath warm against his skin.

"Oh, sweetheart..." He whispered before softly kissing her lips again.

Anakin smiled warmly as he felt the sadness in the bond slowly being replaced by love, happiness and completion. Even though he did kind of disobeyed Obi-Wan's orders not to talk about Order 74 to Meila, he knew he did the right thing. From what he was sensing through the bond, it has been a long time since Obi-Wan was that happy. And after everything they went through in the War, he absolutely deserved it.

He heard small footsteps behind him, but didn't put much attention into them. Instead, he looked up at the magnificent sky and sighed as another swing of wind hit his face.

"Well, hi there, Skyguy..."

Anakin could swear his heart stopped for a second. His body going completely still, he wondered if he could allow himself to believe who was standing behind him. Closing his eyes, he searched in the Force for that loud signature he knew so well. _Oh Force_ …

"Ahsoka..." The name was barely a whisper out of his mouth.

He heard a giggle behind him. "Well, come on Hero with no Fear, I won't bite!"

Anakin turned around to face his smiling former Padawan. He was shocked to see that she wasn't a teenager anymore. She was taller, she had more curves and her horns had grown about twice their size from the last time he saw her. Her face had changed too. All the soft curves of a child were gone, replaced but strong features. She was a woman now.

Anakin could count on his fingers the numbers of time he cried in his life. But right now, he could not hold back the tears that were creeping in his eyes and he took the sight in front of him.

"Ahsoka… Oh Force, Ahsoka!" He croaked while running to met her and literally crushing her into a hug. Ahsoka hugged him back. She was so, so happy to see her former Master.

"Oh, Anakin… I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed.

Anakin laughed heartily in response, but Ahsoka winced as his strong arm were maybe a little bit… too strong around her. "Come on, Skyguy, maybe I could see you better if I could breathe?"

He immediately relaxed his embrace. "Sorry! Force, Ahsoka, it's been so long! What happened to you, what do you do now, what-"

She cut him off placing one finger on his lips. "Calm down, Skyguy, let us enjoy the rest of the night! We'll have plenty of time to talk later. I'm not going anywhere." She said, a small smile on her lips.

Anakin took a moment to regain his composure. "All right. Now, come on Snips! You've gotta taste those Hors-d'oeuvres! I swear they're delicious!"

Ahsoka snorted. "You and your endless appetite! You haven't changed much..."

Anakin turned back and chuckled. "Why would I?"

What a wonderful night.

AN: See you in the next chapter! Don't be afraid to review, I reply to everyone! xoxoxox


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hello everyone! I hope everything is going well for you! I'm so glad to bring the next chapter to you! I hope you will all like it! Once again, I must thank every single one of you who took the time to give me some support! If it's by leaving reviews or simply by reading the news chapters when they are uploaded, you support is so much appreciated! I don't think I could do it without you! Lots of kisses for that xoxoxoxoxox!

Also, a special thanks to Rosiethehobbit17 who always takes the time to point out my english mistakes. Thank you my lovely friend, you bring my work to the next level!

We start to turn into the M rating in this chapter. Some of you may find it harsh at the beginning, but I promise it gets better. That part is necessary for the rest of the story. **Warnings:** mentions of torture, rape and abortion. If you're really not comfortable with that, you can simply skip the part in italic.

That being said, enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave reviews, I answer to everybody! xoxox

Bail Organa let out a long sigh of relief when he finally saw the door leading to his Coruscant's quarters situated in a tall building not far from the Senate. Another long productive day at work. Now that he was finally home, his plans were: pouring himself a glass of scotch, talk to his wife via comlink, enjoy a boiling shower and get to sleep pronto. He has never been a lazy man, he always made his duty is priority, but he had to be honest with himself. Being Chancellor was one heck of a job.

When he closed the door behind him, he let himself lean against it, closing his eyes and appreciating the little calm his quarters could give him. As it usually did when he came back home, his protocol droid was walking his way to him. Bail opened his eyes and smiled to the walking metal man who was his only company in those lonely nights in Coruscant when his wife wasn't there. Breha… He truly missed her right now.

The silver plated droid gave him a respectful bow, like it always did. "Master Organa, how may I be of assistance this evening?" He asked in a voice almost identical as C-3PO's.

Bail started to walk towards the 'fresher, taking his long overcoat and hanging it at its proper place. At the beginning, he always refused the droid's help, but as the years passed, he came to appreciate its company. "Scotch, my friend. On ice please." He asked, authority completely absent from his voice tone.

Again, the droid bowed. "It will be my pleasure, Master Organa."

After he thanked the robot, Bail trained himself to the 'fresher, his muscles already begging for the burning hot water. After he folded his clothes nicely on the counter, he almost jumped in the shower. Thank the Force for ceiling shower heads. When they were mounted on the wall, he was always too tall, making his showers boring.

When he got back to his living room, C-5T7 was waiting for him with a package in its hands. Also, his glass of scotch was placed nicely on the coffee table in the middle of the room. But when he looked closely to the box the droid was carrying, he recognized the postal package: the box was coming from Alderaan.

As he was sitting on his favorite rocking chair, he pointed the box with a finger. "Did you scanned it for any threat?" He asked, concerned. Being the Chancellor, he would not be surprise if anyone tried to get a bomb in his personal quarters. Not everyone in the galaxy was in favor of his actions in the Senate.

The droid's head nodded. "As always, Master. I have scanned it for every possible threat the galaxy could offer. If you ask me, it is very light and the probability for it being dangerous to your life seems to be close to none. Expect of course if you try to swallow it whole. Since it's large diameter and thickness, I would certainly not recommend it, sir. Also it-"

Bail laughed slightly and gestured the droid to stop. "Thank you, I think I have enough explanations. You can give it to me now." He said, handing an opened hand. In no time, the droid handed the package to bail, who examined it from its every facades.

The droid made a couple of steps backwards. "Will my Master need anything else?" It asked.

Bail smile and shook his head. "No, thank you. You can shut down if you wish to."

Bail could almost sense the droid smile. "Thank you, Master. I'm very grateful." It said before walking to the nearest wall and powering down.

For several minutes, Bail just stared at the package in his hands. Even though it was wrapped in the familiar Alderaan postal service paper, it felt… natural in his palm. Like it was something he already owned before.

Without wasting any more time, Bail gently tore the paper from it. It was a book and his heart jumped slightly when he recognized the cover. It was not any book. It was his notebook. The one he gave to Meila about two months ago. Just by fastly flipping through the pages, he could see that it was almost completely filled with black inked characters. Also, attached to the cover was a small note written in the same handwriting that filled the notebook:

 _I really hope this will help our case. Thank you for_

 _everything Bail. I'm forever in your debt._

 _Meila._

Bail's heart was beating like crazy knowing that he was holding in his hands the possibles proofs of that facility he was so looking forward to bring down. Almost without thinking, he reached for the comlink resting on a side table close to his chair. Punching a code he knew too well, he patiently waited for the voice to respond.

"Yes, Chancellor?" A female voice answered after several seconds.

"Anja, reschedule my early morning meeting tomorrow. Personal business." He ordered to his personal assistant. He loved the fact the she never asked unnecessary questions.

"Right away, Chancellor."

Bail grabbed his scotch glass and, with his notebook in hand, walked fast to his study. He had been waiting for so long for those details the Senate desperately needed to bring down that facility that he could not wait a second longer to jump in Meila's writings. Even if it took him all night.

When he sat in his large study chair, he took a sip of his beverage and prepared a datapad in case he'll have to take notes. After a long sigh, he opened his notebook at the first page.

 _Entry 1._

 _Entry 2._

 _Entry 3._

 _Pain._

 _Entry 4._

 _Drongar. The facility is on Drongar. Buried deep within its core. You can't see it from the surface. Deep, so deep. Where there is no sunlight. Where there is no fresh air. No biology. Nothing. Just rocks, darkness and a constant smell which I could never describe. There was a lot of blood, too. On the floor, on the walls and on you. But after so many years, you learn to forget its presence. You have to._

 _You have to. Because if you don't, you will break. You don't want to break. If you break, you die. Simple as that._

 _Entry 5._

 _Even to this day, I thought I couldn't do this. All those memories are swirling in my head like a huge tornado. I have nightmares. Lots of them. Images, sounds, touches, smells, they all seem to come back at night. Sometimes I wonder if they'll ever let me in peace. I highly doubt it. They are tattooed in my mind._

 _Today, Obi suggested that I write it like a personal journal, starting from the very day I was… anyway. I'm going to try that. But not tonight. I can't. It's still too fresh. I'm sorry._

 _Entry 6._

 _I was with Obi that night. It was one of those nights when I felt completely safe. When the rest of the world didn't matter. Obi was a… good friend._

 _When I heard my mother cry out after we heard a shotgun, I instantly knew my father was dead. He's always been the first in the village to prioritize our ways of life, our traditions. I was so proud of him. But I could also see how certain people were against it. They always asked themselves why they should live under our Code since the rest of the Galaxy seemed to live against it. We were a people of the peace. We believe in democracy. They were never forced into our ways. They were free to leave, to live as they saw fit. But it seemed that leaving the clan wasn't enough for them. They needed more. People always need more. I will never understand that._

 _So when a revolution started, of course my father was the first target. They were heavily armed, holding gun of technology that will always be elusive to me. I can still feel Obi violently pushing me behind his back, using his large body to protect me when the intruders smashed the door to our basement. I can still hear the buzz of his lightsaber as he stopped the blaster shots, one by one. I can still hear him grunt with pain as one hit his shoulder when he took a precious second to look at me from behind._

 _And I will never forgive the horrified look on his face when they took me about half a second later. They were a lot of shouting. I could hear my mother panic as they took her too. Why did they took us? I didn't know. For several seconds I was surprised they didn't just kill us. Seemed a lot more easier at the time. I wasn't afraid to die. Death is a natural part of life. I was waiting for it with my arms opened._

 _But they didn't kill me. They brought me upstair and I thought I would be sick when I saw the body of my father lying on the floor. My mother was still crying, placed in the same position as I was, lying like a bag on a man's shoulder. But then one of them commented how my mother was too old. Something about her being not valuable enough. And they killed her too. Before I could properly see her face, I was brought outside. It was the last time I ever saw my parents._

 _I could hear Obi fighting his way through the crowd, but before he could come back to the front of the house, I was placed in what I know today to be a speeder, and we were gone._

 _I remember how I felt terribly sorry. In the space of a minute I've lost everything. My poor father, my poor mother. Killed because they believed in something. Killed because a bunch of individuals weren't approving our ways. It's sick to know that traditions can push people to such actions. And poor Obi, I…_

 _My heart aches. Obi is looking at me. He's concerned, I know it. I need to stop for tonight._

 _Entry 7._

 _When I was fighting back too much, they knocked me out. One of the man took the base of his blaster and smashed it against my skull. Instant blackness. The next thing I knew, I was on a starship, going Force knows where. I remember how my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest. I was hurting so badly. The loss of both my parents and my best friend in the entire galaxy was almost too much to take at once. So I just sat in the room I had been thrown in and waited. Waited for what, you'll ask? I didn't know. Waiting for pain. Waiting for destiny to strike. Hopefully at the time, waiting for death._

 _I was trying to get some sleep to no avail. The floor was cold and my head was still hurting madly from that blaster hit. But in a way, that physical pain soothed the pain in my heart. Well, not soothed it. That would be a complete lie. It covered it. It seems weird to say it like that, but I was thankful for the pounding pain on the side of my skull._

 _I wanted to have hope. I did, for a certain time. I knew Obi. I knew he would try to find me. I really hope he would. But I couldn't allow myself to hope. He's a Jedi. His duty comes before anything else. I understand that. I can't ask him to put it all behind because of me. I would never forgive myself if he did._

 _At one point I fell asleep on the floor. When the ship docked, the shock woke me up. Before I could acknowledge anything, I was violently pulled to my feet by a tall man. I was pushed out of the ship in what seemed to be an elevator. I was completely alone with this man as the elevator was brought to life, bringing us down, down, down…_

 _Entry 8._

 _I was given new clothes. I remember how horrified I was when I realized that the 'clothes' were more pieces of fabrics than anything else. I have never felt so undressed in my entire life. Would I be dressed like this for the rest of my living days? To be honest, I didn't know at the time. I didn't want to know._

 _After the clothes, I was told I was going to be processed. At the time, I had absolutely no idea of what that meant. By I had a bad feeling about it. The verb processing didn't mean any good, especially when you're talking about a person. I had the feeling that I had lost every right on my body, simple as that._

 _Unfortunately, I was horribly right. I was pushed around in the narrow corridors of the new location until I landed in front of who I was to call Master from now on. The guy who roughly escorted me warned me to never look at the Master in the eyes, or I would be blown up to bits seconds later. Also, he warned me not to even try to talk against the entire facility, that they were always listening. Always listening._

 _The Master was an humanoid, like me. Even if I couldn't look directly at his face, I could tell by his limbs and the color of his skin that we were of the same species. I was surprise at how short he actually was, for someone who put himself to such high praise. His body structure was flat. He didn't much muscle, but didn't seem like a fat person either. He was wearing black clothes, I can't tell which kind. I think I've seen it on businessmen who tried to buy parts of our lands back home. Also, I could tell from the smell that he was smoking tobacco. It was heavy in my lungs, but I was too smart to complain about it._

 _He gave me several orders. Stand, kneel, turn around. The scared little girl I was back then could do nothing else but oblige. What else was I supposed to do? At one point her came closer to me, and the guard walked back several steps. When I saw the Master's hands making their way to my body, my first reflex was to push them away, to back off. But I couldn't do that. I didn't even wanted to know the consequences of such actions. I was so afraid…_

 _I let myself being touched and pawed by the Master's large hands as he evaluated my body, my curves, my strength. My eyes were closed and I was only focusing on keeping my breath even. At one point he slipped two fingers in me and…_

 _I know I can say it but… the words are stuck…_

 _I don't think I can…_

 _Obi is with me now. He held my hands and told me everything was alright. I don't think I could write all this without him by my side. Digging in those memories hurt my heart beyond what I thought I could bear._

 _Ok. I can do this._

 _He slipped two fingers in me. I remember how I wanted to jump out of his grip, push his hands away and scream as he invaded what I considered to be my most private part. I instantly knew what he was looking for and when he gave a satisfied laugh, I knew he had found it. I remember that at that specific moment, I couldn't hold the tears anymore. They started to flow on my cheeks. After he retrieved his fingers, he pushed me back towards the man who brought me in._

" _Still pure,_ " _he said._ " _Class her in C section, group T. I want this one for my own. I can't wait to plunge myself in her unvisited cave,_ " _he said._

 _Panicked. I was completely panicked. I could not believe I was going to lose my innocence to this man. Because I knew what he meant. His voice… his ragged voice full of dirty lust could only meant that. Ugh. I can still hear it. It disgust me._

 _After that, I passed through the final stage of processing. Inking my new identity. I can still remember how painful my wrist became after they tattooed the code that was to become my only identity from now on. The little girl named Meila was now gone, replaced by this CT-9845 slave._

 _That night I brutally lost my virginity to the Master. They brought me to a private room. I was tied up, blinded, gagged. He wasn't even gentle. He took me brutally without even warning me. He took the purest thing I could even offer, and I couldn't even see his face…_

 _Sometimes today I wonder how people enjoy this so much. The Master seems to live for it. I heard stories about how amazing it is supposed to be. It was far from what I've experienced._

 _Well I left for my cell that night, I felt completely spoiled, dirty. I had just lost the thing I had planned on giving the man I would love more than anything to someone who used it for their only pleasure. That night, I cried._

 _I can't write more tonight. I feel sick._

 _Entry 9._

 _The day after that, I was introduced to the rest of my group. At first, I didn't know why we were placed in groups, since the tasks we were given were individual ones. When I saw the fifteen other girls that composed my squadron I instantly knew that it was difficult to survive for long down there. I was 17 at the time, and the oldest of the group was not even twice my age. The youngest was not older than 7. They all looked half-starved, beaten and impossibly exhausted. Even if I didn't want it, I knew I was staring at my future, at what I might possibly become if I could survive. It was an horrible idea to consider._

 _The days were scheduled very tightly. We woke up in the morning to a piece of bread and a small glass of water. We weren't allowed to talk, ever. The guards were always patrolling us, reminding us that they were always listening. Talking meant beating. It could go from a simple slap in the face to several punch in the body. It always depended on the guards mood. I recall how much hungry I was that first morning and how desperate I felt in front of the small piece of bread I was given. It was merely not enough to support us all the way to lunch, but complaining meant losing the bread, so we shut our mouths and ate._

 _After breakfast, we had to place ourselves in lines to receive our daily task. It could be anything, from manual work, to private dancing or simply give the Master some company. Lousy options, you might say. Manual works pushed our strength to its limits, some girl where known to collapse from exhaustion before the end of the day. Private dancing was mostly for the guards. Not only did you have to bow to their every wishes, they had the right to use your body as they fit. And giving the Master company always meant… yes, that. Several times a day. How can a single never find satisfaction?_

 _After that came lunch hour. It was the only time in the entire day that we were allowed to talk. That day, I took the opportunity to present myself to my group. Unfortunately for me, I made the mistake of calling myself by name and not by my code. I received 5 lightwhip strikes for my mistake. At least the meal wasn't as bad as I thought. We were given the usual piece of bread, but this time it was placed among a bowl of cold rice and vegetables. One of the other girls told me that they still needed our strength, so they couldn't afford to completely starve us. It gave me a glimpse of hope._

 _The other girls also took the opportunity to explain some of the facility's rules. Almost everything was forbidden, of course. I wasn't even surprised._

 _When lunch was over, we were back to our daily task in the darkness of silence. That day I wasn't given any specific assignment, by I was assigned to an older lady who taught me how to dance properly. I've never been very agile and graceful, so she lost patience quite a few times on me._

 _When dinner time came, we were back to the piece of bread and glass of water. After our so called meal, some of us were allowed back in the cells, the others had to… well.. serve the Master is sexual ways. The Master selected us through the day. I would never understand that man's libido level._

 _The problem was… How could I put this? Since I was a new arrival, the poor meals didn't had the time to make me lose weight. On the first weeks, I still had my curves and the Master loved them. I can't count the nights I couldn't peacefully go back to my cell after dinner for the first two weeks. I was constantly at the Master's mercy._

 _I guess I could write about all the awful things he made me do. Several times, I was tied up, blinded and gagged, exactly like the time he took my virginity. Sometimes when I was feelings quite rebellious, he used a lightwip on me to shut me up. My descriptions will stop there. I can't bear someone knowing about those atrocities. I'm utterly ashamed._

 _I'm glad I can take those memories out of my systems. As usual, Obi is by my side and he's always there when I need support._

 _I think that will be all for tonight._

 _Entry 10._

 _One day I completely understood why we were put into groups. As we were dancing on the stage for the pleasure of our guards, one of my colleagues collapsed from the loss of blood she endured after a pretty nasty beating that very morning. I didn't think twice, I stopped my dance to assist her. Very, very, very bad idea._

 _Seconds after I knelt down next to my little colleague, I was violently brought back to my feet where a guard hit me on the face with the back of his hand. The force of the impact literally brought me down to my knees and made my cheek bleed. I can still remember the grin on the guard's face as I was brought away from the dance floor. No, not brought. Dragged would be a better word to describe it._

 _It was the first time that I saw the punishment room. The different smells that rose to my nose made me instantly gag. It smelled so horrible I can't even describe it. I instantly recognized the awful smell of dried and fresh blood, mixed with what I figured might be burned flesh. It was absolutely disgusting. I tried my best to keep my composure, but after two minutes of constant gagging I lost my lunch._

 _It was then that the same guard who brought me in pushed me down to my knees in the center of the room. I was shaking so badly I had trouble getting air to my lungs. I was so, so afraid of what they were about to do. At one point I just hoped that they would kill me, that this nightmare would finally be over._

 _But they didn't do anything to me. Not physically, anyway. When I heard a sudden sound, I raised my head to see the same girl I'd tried to assist back on the dancing floor. She looked so pale, so frail. So afraid. She was barely 12 years old. How does a child ends up in hell like that?_

 _We stared at each other in the eyes. I so desperately wanted to say something, and I could see that she wanted to say something too, but I didn't dare to say a word. I had the feeling that it would only make things worse. I wanted, needed to reach out for the poor girl._

 _That's when the Master spoke. I was charged of breaking the rule number 62, which stated that any kind of support towards others members of my groups was forbidden. I instantly knew I would be punished for that, but I never thought for one seconds how. When the guard standing with us in the room grabbed a lightwhip, I braced myself for the blows. I was strong. I could take this._

 _But the blows weren't hitting my back. I could hear painful screams and whines, but they weren't coming from me. I was absolutely horrified when I discovered that the poor little girl in front of me was receiving the punishment at my place. Her body seemed to break a little more with each hit. It was sickening._

 _My first reflex was to look away. Get this view out of my vision. I couldn't support it. But as I turned my head sideways, I heard the Master laughed and the poor girl received the double amount of blows she was supposed to have. Because I wasn't strong enough. Because I was too weak._

 _Slowly, her screams became moans that transformed into complete silence after a while. Her frail body couldn't take the shock. They beat her, literally, to death._

 _The look in her eyes as the life slowly left her body still haunts me to this day._

 _Why?! Why did she had to die!? I was only trying to help! I'm not a murderer! I swear I only had good intentions! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I wanted to help you but I only caused you pain! I'm sorry! So sorry! Please forgive me! Plea-_

 _Entry 11._

 _Obi is gone. He left me a note saying they needed him on an emergency duty. He has been replaced by Master Skywalker. I know I can trust him but…_

 _Why do I even write about this in here?_

…

 _Guess it does help me…_

 _Entry 12_

 _I didn't know how they disposed of the poor girl's body. I preferred not to know. I've never felt so bad in my life for my actions. I killed a child. A child!_

 _I cried myself to sleep. I remember that that night, I completely lost hope in someone finding me. I promised myself I would forget Obi-Wan._

 _Entry 13_ _._

 _Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. One morning I knew something was wrong with me when I woke up and my body tried to violently reject the small piece of bread I ate the last evening. I was smart enough to stay discreet, so none of the guards could see me._

 _Even though I felt constantly sick, I went through the day without showing any of my symptoms. At the beginning I thought I caught some kind of virus. Sickness was very common among us. The place was not what you would call 'sanitary'. fortunately for me, I was able to keep my lunch and my dinner down and I felt somehow better at the end of the day._

 _I started to feel suspicious when I realized that the only time I was sick was in the morning. I also felt generally tired, more than usual. I couldn't say anything about it. If they ever found out that I was sick, they would dispose of me in terrible ways. Even though death was sometimes considered as a good exit plan, I still couldn't allow it._

 _I could say I was good at hiding my sickness. I was able to do so for about three months. I was so glad the morning I finally woke up without any need to throw up. Finally, it was over! But I was very wrong._

 _That morning I also noticed a small bump in the lower part of my belly. That's when I realized I wasn't sick at all for all those months._

 _I was with child._

 _I cried that night. A lot. We were all females in this institute. Pregnancy was always a possibility. And I knew. I knew what they did to the ones who became pregnant. And I knew that there was no way to hide my pregnancy. At some point, my belly would grow beyond its usual proportion and the entire facility would know about it._

 _What could I do? My only hope to save the child would be to wait for someone to save us. It's already been three years since I was brought there. My hopes were beginning to die._

 _I was able to hide my pregnancy for another month, but I knew that the guards were suspecting something. One morning, my most dreaded fear came true. When I was excused from the dance floor and brought to what seemed to be the only medical room in the facility, I knew what was waiting for me._

 _Not only were they going to take my unborn child away from me, they were going to make sure I wouldn't get pregnant ever again._

Bail suddenly closed the small notebook, a large shudder passing through his entire body as Meila's words sunk in. She had been pregnant, and they rudely took the child from her, against her will. For a man who's been desperately trying to be a father for the past year, Meila's situation cut deep in Bail's heart. He could feel a huge wave of sympathy toward the woman. Not being able to conceive was one thing. But getting your baby taken away from you? Bail felt sick.

For several minutes, he just stared at the closed notebook in shock, one of his large hand covering his mouth. He wanted to scream. This was absolutely horrible. The worst part for him was realizing that this facility was still functional at this very moment. How many woman like Meila were suffering like she did? How many of them were trapped in that underground facility of hell? Bail couldn't think straight.

Without even thinking, he grabbed the comlink and punched a code he knew by heart. Even though he knew Meila was completely safe at the moment, one part of him needed to apologize. For being blind to her situation, for not being able to discover it sooner. It was irrational, he knew it. There was close to no way the Republic could have known about this. But still. He needed to talk.

After several seconds, the hologram transformed into the body of the Jedi Master. His expression was neutral at first, but quickly turned to concerned as he took in Bail's features.

"Chancellor." He declared, more surprised than anything. "Is everything alright? You don't look so well..."

Bail sighed. Of course he looked terrible. Who wouldn't after reading such a story? "Master Kenobi. Pardon my expression, I've just been through half of Meila's writings. Let's say I can't even find words to describe it..." He said, shaking his head, still in complete disbelief of what he just read.

He could see the Jedi Master's body become tense. "Is it... that bad, Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly not too sure of himself.

Bail looked at the hologram with a frown. "Wait, you didn't read it?" He asked, flashing the notebook in the air so the Jedi could see in on his own device.

Obi-Wan lowered his head while folding his arms around his body, like he was trying to hide within his Jedi cloak. "She… She wouldn't allow me. I will respect her wish, but there is still a part of me that wants to know what happened..." He said, his voice close to a whisper.

The two men stayed silent for a minute before Bail sighed. "If you want to know if it's bad, I can confirm that it is really bad. Beyond what I could possibly imagine." He simply declared. He could see the Jedi flinch a little under his words, but he didn't add to it. If they sent forces there to bring the place down, the story would most likely end up on the Holonet, so there was no point in trying to hide anything from the Jedi Master. He would find out one way or another.

As the Jedi didn't say anything else, Bail went on. "At least now we know that the facility is situated underground on Drongar. I don't know the exact location yet, but I can assure you that we will scrape every single part of that planet to find it. I won't let this… this… horrifying place go on any longer." He declared, speaking in true politician.

Even though Obi-Wan was flashed as an hologram, Bail could see the Jedi Master's face drain of all its colors. "Drongar? Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked, looking absolutely horrified.

Bail grew concerned at the Jedi's reaction. "Drongar, yes. It's written right here." He said, pointing to the notebook. "Something wrong?"

Obi-Wan looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. He took a deep breath and wasn't even looking at Bail when he spoke again. "I went to Drongar on mission with Anakin once… I didn't… I couldn't feel… Never mind." He mumbled, seeming to regain some sort of composure. Even though he looked calm again, Bail knew the other man was hiding something, but the Chancellor didn't add to it. He knew Obi-Wan wasn't a man who would talk about his emotions easily.

"Anyway, I will bring this subject to the Senate first hour tomorrow. Speaking of Meila, can I talk to her?" Bail asked.

Obi-Wan looked at the Chancellor in the eyes again. "She just got to bed. I do not wish to disturb her. I'm sure you understand." The Jedi answered, his voice tone stating clearly that disturbing the woman was out of the question.

Bail smiled. He knew that Obi-Wan always took his duty very seriously, but his little finger told him there was something more between Meila and the Jedi Master. Since it would probably be inappropriate to ask, he pushed his curiosity aside for the moment. "Of course. Please, Master Kenobi, do remind Meila how sincerely sorry I am for what happened to her. We will do everything we can to bring this nightmare to an end, I promise." Bail requested, his voice completely honest.

The Jedi smiled and nodded. "I will, Chancellor. You have my word."

On those words, their conversation was over. As soon as the hologram disappeared, Bail leaned back on his chair with a long sigh. The notebook was lying on his desk, still closed. For a moment, Bail asked himself if he had the courage of reading the rest. He'd made it through half of the pages. He already had critical information in his hands, but who knew what was lying within the rest of the pages?

Bitting his lips, Bail reached for all his courage and grabbed the book again, scrolling through the pages to find the spot where he had left.

 _They had the decency to put me to sleep for the intervention. I was told that I was to be sterilized. All my chances of ever conceiving again, lost. Gone, forever. And the little baby growing inside me? When my eyes closed against my will, I apologized to it. For not being able to give him the life he deserved. For putting him through this horrible situation._

 _Farewell, little one. I would have loved you more than anything else. I'm so, so sorry._

 _I woke up to a nasty scar on my now flat belly. The roundness of the pregnancy was gone. I was now alone with myself for the rest of my life. It was the worst feeling in the world._

From that point, Bail only scrolled through the pages to find the informations he was searching. His heart couldn't take much more. He needed to speak to Breha. She was the only one in the galaxy who could help him deal with the mess that was his emotions right now.

Back on Alderaan, Meila tossed and turned in her bed as sleep was difficult to find that night. Earlier that day, she had sent the notebook back to Bail, so he could present it to the Senate and hopefully receive the approval to send forces back to Grondar. Somehow, Meila felt nervous about Bail reading what she wrote. She felt so ashamed of what happened to her, she felt so dirty. She only hoped that Bail wouldn't see her differently afterwards.

But her shame wasn't important at all next to the fate of all those woman and girl still trapped at the facility. It was their lives that were important. Even if she didn't knew any of them, all her sisters being dead in that ship, she put all her hopes that in the near future, they'll be free.

She let out a long sigh. She could forget sleep for now. Pushing herself off the mattress, she walked to the living room.

The only light bathing the living room came from the fire they both lit up about two hours ago. The flames were almost burnt out, the soft orange glow coming deep within the wood pieces projecting on every surface nearby. Once in a while, you could still hear the small cracking of the remaining flames, leaving a pleasant wood odor in the room, warm and reassuring. Meila would never grow tired of it.

Sitting on the couch facing the fireplace, Obi-Wan was reading something on a datapad, his right ankle propped up on his left knee. The delicate light coming from the fireplace was dancing slowly on his face, softening the harsh white light coming from the datapad itself. He was frowning and stroking his chin like he always did when he was concentrating. For a moment, Meila wondered if it would be fair to disturb him.

When she walked closer to the couch he was sitting on, the frown in his face disappeared and his eyes met hers. When he gaze silently asked permission, he smiled and gently tapped the seat next to him. Lowering her head, she went to sit on the couch, settling close to his body.

For a moment, both of them stayed silent and Obi-Wan casually returned to whatever he was reading. When Meila peaked on the datapad, she could read military tactics of some sort, something beyond her knowledge on the subject. Probably a report of some kind. Since that she was obviously reading the informations and that Obi-Wan didn't close the datapad, she figured that it shouldn't be confidential matters.

"You're right." Obi-Wan said gently, his heavy Coruscanti accent puncturing the silence on the room. "It's a report published on a well known site on the Holonet. Everybody can have access to it." On those words, he pushed a button, shutting down the datapad. Meila had to blink from the sudden lost of light.

When the light had stopped dancing in front of her eyes, she realized that Obi was looking at her with a soft smile on his lips. "Can't sleep?" He asked, his voice close to a whisper.

Meila let out a long sigh and shook her head, passing a hand in her long golden hair. "I guess sleep isn't my ally for tonight..." She answered, keeping her gaze down to her own hands.

Another silence. The only sounds they could hear were the soft crackling of the dying fire and their breathing. "Something bothering you, sweetheart?" Obi asked after a minute or two.

"One or two things. I could ask you the same question, Obi. You're tense..." She said, laying a hand on his shoulder, caressing softly over the heavy fabric of his Jedi tunics.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly at her comment. "So you want to know my reasons without giving me yours? That's hardly a fair bet, m'lady..." He said, playing around with his negotiating skill.

Meila laughed heartily but didn't add to it. She just continued to stare deep in Obi-Wan's blue eyes, the silence getting comfortable around them. There was no awkwardness between the two. There never has been any.

She didn't even realise that she snuggled closer to him. The right front of her body was lying against his left side, creating a delicious warmth between them. When she wrapped her arms around his neck to give herself some balance, he gently placed a hand on her knee, providing soft caresses with the tip of his fingers. Their faces were very close, their nose slowly nuzzling the other, their eyes closed to appreciate more the intimacy of their position.

The exact same position they were in, seconds before Meila was kidnapped eighteen years ago.

Slowly and tenderly, their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. Their lips barely brushed against the others with a feathery touch, as if one was afraid of breaking the other. As Meila raised a hand to caress his cheek, she heard Obi sigh in the kiss and felt some of the tension leave his body. It felt so natural. Being able to share a kiss with the man she loved the most in the entire galaxy, it was absolutely special. Her heart was hammering against her chest so badly that she almost hoped Obi couldn't actually hear it.

When they pulled back, Meila couldn't help the blush creeping up on her cheek. Being this intimate with a man was completely new for her. Sure, she'd been intimate with other men before, but not like this. Oh no, this was completely different. This time, her heart was beating like crazy, but not from fear or disgust. It was a very good feeling. One small part of her wanted to explore more, but the other part screamed to her that it would be unwise to do so. Letting out a content sigh, she bent her head down to hide within the crook of his neck.

At one point, she turned her head sideways so she could talk freely. "You asked me to consider my options last time. To think about if I really wanted to attach myself romantically with you..." She stated, her voice low.

Against her, she could feel Obi's body become slightly tense again. "Yes, I did." He said, not really sure where the conversation was going.

Meila swallowed the lump in her throat. She had a feeling that her future with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would be decided within the next minutes. It made her crazy nervous. She took a deep breath before continuing. "If I said no, what would happen?" She asked, cursing the nervousness that was way too obvious in her voice for her taste.

Obi-Wan bowed his head and took a deep breath which unfortunately didn't relieve any tension in his muscles. "I would never force you into anything you wouldn't want, my sweet. Right now, loving each other and seeing ourselves as lovers might look easy. I'm appointed as your protector, thus I can always be around. But when this business with that facility is over, I'll have to go back to my usual duties. I won't be around much, I will get injured and I might even be killed. Like I promised you back on Dawn Holiday, a life by my side will not be easy." He explained, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead just because he couldn't help himself. "But another thing I can promise you, is that if you decide not to go through with this, I will never fall in love with another woman. My heart will forever stay yours. Giving it to someone else will break me beyond repairs. So don't feel bad if you don't want this life. I'll understand and I can always be your good friend..." He said with a soft smile, being completely honest.

Meila lowered her gaze to look at her hands. "I… I was afraid when I came back that you would have given your heart to another woman… I mean, look at you, Obi. An handsome, smart and strong man like you, women around the galaxy must be at your knees..." She said, plunging in his eyes again.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle at how true Meila's words were. "I will be honest with you, Mel. I've known other women since we were separated, but I've never given my heart to any of them. A part of me never lost hope that I would see you again someday." He explained, his fingers gently playing with the hair at the base of her neck.

Meila sighed and leaned in the gentle caress. For a man so strong, Obi could be so gentle, so tender. It was almost difficult to believe. "... And if I said yes, what would happen?" She asked, closing her eyes as Obi's fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot in her neck.

The Jedi smiled softly. "I will need the official blessing of our Council and we shall be bonded for life. It is the only condition we have to fill in order to be together as a couple." He answered.

Meila opened her eyes with a look of confusion. "Bonded for life?"

"A ritual." Obi-Wan said, "Something to help both individuals to live with the difficulties of being attached to a Jedi. Since I'm often off world, I will most likely suffer from your absence as you will suffer from mine. The ritual creates a mental bond between two individual, so they share the same mind. I could be standing on a planet far beyond the outer rim and talk to you like you would be standing right next to me. We will also be able to feel each other's emotions. We even think this bond could survive beyond the grave..." Obi-Wan smiled at the complete look of surprise in his sweet Mel's features. "I know it sounds scary at first, but it is quite comfortable, trust me. I share the same bond with Anakin. That connection got us out of trouble to many times for our taste. When I miss him, I can simply reach for him through the Force, and it feel like he's right beside me..." He explained.

Meila smiled in amazement. "And you can create a bond with those who aren't Force sensitive?" She asked, still not believing how incredible the Force could be sometimes.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It is one of the main reasons why they allowed attachments in the Code."

Meila sighed. Even if that possibility was exciting her, there was still something bothering her. "Will we be able to wait until the facility matter is over before being bonded? I would like to be at peace in my own head before you have access to it..."

For a minute, Obi-Wan seemed lost in his thoughts. After a deep breath, he gently took Meila's chin in his right hand, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "We are not forced to become bonded, sweetheart. I will ask you this one time, and I want you to answer as honestly as possible. Do you wish me to leave the Jedi Order? Because I can and I would. You just have to say the word." He said, determination in his voice.

Meila's eyes grew wide with shock. "Don't. You. Dare. Master Kenobi." She scolded, "You said yourself that your Order was weaker than it ever was before. This galaxy needs you, Obi. I would never put my personal feelings in the way. And for what, having you by my side a little more? Knowing that countless of individual and population are in the constant need of you strong arms and negotiating skills? Never, Obi-Wan. I would never ask you this and you know it. It would be impossibly selfish of me, and I don't believe in selfishness." She took a deep breath, realizing that her voice tone had gone too high.

"I've been separated from you for eighteen years, Obi, and I still love you as much as I did all those years ago. I don't care if you're not around much. I will wait for you. I will take care of you if you come home injured and I will forever be proud of you if you give your life to save others. I love you, Obi. Don't give up everything you are just to soothe my heart. If we need a mental bond to be together, then I can't wait to feel you in my mind." She said, believing every single word that came out of her mouth.

Obi-Wan stared at her in shock as the words sunk in his heart. Meila loved him for what he was, a Jedi Master who vowed to give his life to the Republic, and she respected that vow. She was ready to bear the difficulties of living a life by his side, never truly knowing what tomorrow could bring them. For Obi-Wan, it meant the world. That was exactly why he could never give his heart to someone else.

Placing another gentle kiss on her lips, his voice trembled with newly discovered emotions when he spoke again. "Thank you, sweetheart. You don't know how much this means to me. I love you so, so much. You have no idea." He said, cursing a tear that creeped up in his eyes. "I will inform the Council the next time it is in session and I will request to be bonded only when we are done with this facility."

Meila chuckled softly and rested her head against his shoulder. "Hmm, I think sleep is knocking at my door..."

Obi-Wan smiled and sighed. "You're not the only one. I will go to sleep myself as soon as you're deep in slumber. Do you wish me to escort you to your room?" He asked casually.

Meila lifted her head, frowning. "Are you seriously going to sleep on the couch tonight, Obi? After everything we said?" She asked in disbelief.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I'm not?"

Meila pushed herself from the couch and took his hands in her own. "Remember when we used to sleep side by side? When your Master was sleeping?" She said, forcing Obi-Wan to his feet.

The Jedi had a side smile on his face. "Oh… yes."

They both walked to the bedroom, gently closing the door behind them. The bed was still a bit messy from Meila searching for sleep earlier and the lights were shut down. The only light was coming from Alderaan's moon flashing its glow through the large window. Slowly, Meila guided Obi-Wan to the side of the bed. Turning around, she began to unfasten his belt and remove the top layers of his Jedi tunic. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan let himself being handled by her gentle hands. For some reasons, his body craved the intimacy he was denied almost all his life.

When they were both installed in the large bed, Obi-Wan gently installed Meila against his chest, so her face would sit gently on his beating heart. Nuzzling softly in her hair, he placed a hand on her back and began caressing up and down, making her feel safe and comfortable. Meila placed her own hand on his upper chest, her fingers slowly drawing patterns on his undertunic. When she felt a soft kiss being placed at the top of her head, she closed her eyes in contentment.

Sleep came fast for both of them.

AN: See you all in the next chapter! xoxox


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! It's been a while! I promise I'll try to be faster for the next chapter! I will not let you down :)

a HUGE thanks to my awesome friend Rosiethehobbit17 who took her precious time to beta my chapter!

I really hope you like this one! Don't be afraid to leave me a review, I reply to everyone! Lots of kisses!

"... and that is why I'm afraid this Council is powerless in this particular matter. We will need the approval of the Republic Senate in order to take action."

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands and suppressed a yawn as Mace Windu finished his speech. He was sitting in a chair at the Country Retreat in Alderaan, the entire Jedi Council appearing as a hologram in front of him on the living room table. He knew that back in Coruscant, the Council would see him as an hologram, too. It was daytime in the Capital, but in Alderaan, the night was already set in the sky. Obi-Wan was exhausted, and being woken up in the middle of the night for a Council session wasn't especially restful. He just hoped that this emergency Council session wouldn't wake up his sweetheart, who was peacefully sleeping in the next room.

The both of them had been sleeping, Meila gently wrapped in the Jedi's arms with her back against his chest, when Obi-Wan's comlink had buzzed. When he had opened his eyes to the sound, Obi-Wan had thanked himself that he had previously set the device's sound to low. Careful not to wake the woman comfortably curled in his arms, he swiftly got out of bed, softly pressing a kiss on her cheek before moving. Meila grunted in her sleep as his warm body left hers, but as least she stayed deep in slumber.

Obi-Wan had grabbed the small comlink device from a compartment in his belt, which was placed on top of his upper tunic, folded nicely on top of the room's desk. Hiding the metal device his in palms to muffle the sound, he had hurried to the living room where he could safely talk without disturbing Meila. A small press of the button and Mace Windu had appeared in front of him, the blue glow of the hologram bathing the living room in a light blue hue.

An emergency Council session, Made Windu had said. Something about a conflict down on Boz Pity. When Mace's hologram disappeared back into the metal comlink, Obi-Wan had let out a long sigh, rubbing his eyes. Placing the device on the living room table, he went back to the room to get dressed properly. A Council session at this hour was not something he was looking forward to.

The debate had seemed endless. Extremely tired, Obi-Wan had only half-listened to the arguments jumping between whether or not the Jedi Council should take action in this dispute. It was even worse knowing that Obi-Wan already knew what decision they would take. Since the conflict was raging between two members of the same Royal family and not between two different parties, the dispute was classed as internal affairs and the Jedi needed the official approval of the Senate to send forces there. That processus alone needed some considerable time. At one point, Obi-Wan asked himself what was the relevance of this very Council session. One part of him just wanted to shut the damn hologram, go back to bed and snuggle with his sweetheart. But another part of him, stronger than the other one, scolded him on those thoughts and urged him to pay attention. Duties, duties.

As his thoughts went to the woman sleeping in the room next to him, Obi-Wan suddenly wanted to slap himself in the face. He wanted to blame his fatigue for it, but he knew he just simply forgot. He had been waiting for a Council session to seek their blessing for his relationship with Meila. Now was the perfect opportunity to do so. Force, how could he have forgotten that?

His emotions must have hit him pretty hard because when Mace was about to dismiss the Council, Yoda stopped him with a gesture of his paw. As Mace sit back in his chair, Yoda looked directly at Obi-Wan. Even though the small green Jedi was an hologram in front of him, Obi-Wan still felt like the green troll was staring deep into his soul.

"Conflict, I sense in you, Master Kenobi. More to say, have you?" He asked in his usual grumpy voice, all the heads in the Council chamber turning towards the bearded Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked down again at his hands. His palms were sweaty, he was nervous. Even though he already passed the Trials of attachments, there was still a tiny part of his heart that feared the Council wouldn't approve of his relationship with Meila. If they refused, he wasn't sure he could go on as a Jedi. The thought alone of having to leave Meila now that she agreed to be with him was unbearable to him. Gathering his courage, he looked up at every single Council members.

"Yes, Master Yoda, if you would allow me." He said, using all his resources to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Master Yoda nodded and gave him the right to speak. When Obi-Wan had the other member's attention, he went on with his request. "If you allow me, Masters, I would like to pursue a relationship with the woman who is currently under my protection. Meila and I are very… close and after a discussion we came to the conclusion that we want to spend the rest of our lives together." He said, his heart skipping a beat at the mention of his sweetheart's name.

To his relief, he could see smiles building on the face of his colleagues. Even Master Windu had an approving grin, which was rare coming from him.

"Hmmm, sure of your feelings, are you, Master Kenobi?" Master Yoda asked, stroking his chin.

Obi-Wan had to smile to that. Never one day did he doubt of his feelings for the woman."Yes, Master, absolutely. We had feelings for eachother since I was still a Padawan." He smiled as beautiful memories began to flow in his mind. "Now that we've been reunited, I realized that my feelings for her remained the same, if they didn't become stronger." He explained, a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

Master Shaak Ti nodded with a gentle smile. "I confirm. I can sense deep love coming from you only by you only saying her name..." She said.

"Oh, he loves her, all right..." Anakin declared, earning him a shy smile from his Master.

Master Windu turned to him. "Did you discuss with her about all the implications and difficulties of living with a Jedi? Is she aware of what she's getting into?" He asked, implying how a life with a Jedi meant several sacrifices.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I told her everything she needed to know, Master. She made the decision on her own about whether or not she wanted have a relationship with me. I even offered to quit the Order if she wished me to, but she refused." He said, sitting straighter in his chair.

Several Council members flinched when Obi-Wan talked about quitting the Order. Since he was their most precious negotiator, no one wished him to go away. Mace looked at Yoda and both of them nodded.

"Granted. You shall bring her to the Temple so you can both be bonded." Mace declared.

Oh right. The bond. "If it's not too much to ask, Masters, I do not wish to be bonded just yet. Meila is still recovering from her traumatic experience at the facility and is not quite at peace in her head. I feel that bonding her to me right now would only make things worse. With your kind permission, I would like a delay of the ceremony. At least until after this facility business is over." Obi-Wan requested, unconsciously using his negotiating capabilities in hopes of convincing the Council. Deep in his heart, he knew that sharing his mind with Meila would only make her panic. That was something he didn't want.

Once again, Master stroked his chin, his eyes deep in concentration. "Hmmm… against the rules, that would be..."

Rules. Always kriffing rules. At Yoda's declaration, Anakin couldn't help but roll his eyes to the ceiling and sigh. "Oh come on, Master Yoda. We all know what this woman's been through. We may have been trained to endure that kind of stress, but she certainly wasn't. And I'm sure Master Kenobi deserves a little twist in the rules after all he's done for the Republic _and_ the Order during the War. I mean look at him," He said, gesturing to his Master's hologram in the Council chamber. "He's glowing when he speaks about her!" He declared, his voice raising several tone at the end of his sentence.

Several Masters started to chuckle. Obi-Wan was glad to appear as an hologram to his colleagues because he blushed violently as red as a tomato at Anakin's words. " _Anakin! Was that really necessary_?!" He asked through their bond, completely embarrassed.

Anakin just laughed at the other end. " _You want to make your point or not?_ " He asked, mischievous.

Is was Master Plo Koon who intervened. "He has a point, Master Yoda. Just give him the delay. I'm sure nobody will die from it..." He said, joining his hands under his masked chin.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan. " _See_?"

Obi-Wan let a long sigh through the bond. " _Yes, Anakin. Thank you_."

Master Windu seemed to consider his options before he nodded. "Alright. We will grant you that delay. But as soon as the facility is brought down, you need to be bonded." He declared, stern. "A delay longer than that could possibly be considered as unfair to your fellow Jedi colleagues. I do not wish to start a war within our walls..."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Understood. Thank you, Master."

Master Windu was going to dismiss the Council again when Anakin raised his hand. It was customary that everyone sitting on the Council had the right to speak. So when Anakin interrupted the end of the session again, there was no annoyance or irritation between the council members. Everyone turned towards the young Master to hear what he had to say.

"If you don't mind, Masters, I have something to add." He respectfully requested, looking over at Master Yoda. Anakin knew he could simply start talking, but Master Yoda giving the official right to speak became some sort of tradition within the Council. So when the little green Jedi gestured for him to speak, he smiled and turned to the other Masters in the room.

"Back on Dawn Holiday I've encountered an ex colleague of ours. She asked me to speak in front of the Council, so I brought her with me today." Anakin said, hoping this particular meeting would go well.

Some of the Council members looked at him in confusion. Ex colleague? Master Shaak Ti, Master Plo Koon and Master Fisto just looked at him with a frown, not sure what he meant by those words. Obi-Wan had an eyebrow up, trying to search through the bond what Anakin was planning, but the younger Jedi shut the bond up to keep the element of surprise. Master Yoda, being the wise Jedi GrandMaster he was, just had a slight smile on his face.

Master Windu nodded, even though he didn't look too sure of what was going to happen. "Bring that person before us, then." He said, gesturing to the center of the chamber.

Smiling, Anakin looked towards the long chamber doors and shouted: "Are you coming in, Snips?"

Some of the Jedi Masters gasped at the familiar surname Anakin gave so often to his former Padawan. Even Obi-Wan wasn't sure he heard it right and was looking at Anakin with an astonished look on his face.

And then the long doors opened, revealing Ahsoka Tano standing at the other side. As some Council members seemed very surprised to see her there, some of them, like Master Plo Koon and Master Yoda weren't at all.

As she walked at the center of the room, everyone could notice how the young Padawan somehow was gone. Her walk alone was stronger, mature, adult. Anakin felt a pang of pride as his former student stood proud in front of every Council members.

"Padawan Tano." Master Windu saluted, "Allow me to say that it is very good to see you again." He said, respectfully bowing his head to the tall Togruta.

"Thank you, Master Windu. It is a real pleasure to see you all also." She replied in a voice that close to no one in the room recognised. It may have been only five years since she left the Order, since the last time she stood in that Council chamber, but it looked like she aged so much more than that.

"A request for us, you have, hmm?" Master Yoda implied, probably already knowing why Ahsoka came back before them.

Ahsoka seemed to hesitate, balancing from one foot to another. "I do, Masters. But since I was still a Padawan when I left, I believe I have to let my Master make it for me..." She said, pointing to Anakin who was sitting on his Council chair nearby.

She was right. Prior to speak in front of the Council, Padawans must be accompanied by their Masters. Master Plo Koon turned towards Anakin and gestured him to proceed. "Master Skywalker, you may speak if you wish too."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you Master," He said, getting up from his seat to go stand beside Ahsoka at the center of the room. When he had the attention of everyone, he spoke in a loud, confident voice. "My former Padawan here wishes to come back in the Jedi Order. After what happened with the attack at the Temple, Ahsoka needed to take some time to think about what she wanted. After several years in exile, she realized that her place was within these walls, in the Jedi Temple, in the Jedi Order." He explained, so glad to have his former student beside him again.

Master Fisto seemed to like the idea. "We can't hide the fact that the Order is still very weak from the War. We should take any opportunity to make it stronger. Also, we already know what Padawan Tano is capable of..." He said, earning him approval nods from his colleagues.

"I agree." Master Windu said. "But you must understand, Padawan Tano, that were you to walk away from the Order a second time, there is little chance that we will accept you back in our ranks. We all bear guilt for what happened to you all those years ago and we understand that your actions were in order to prove your innocence. But accepting someone back in the Order is something that we rarely do..."

Ahsoka lowered her head slightly. "I understand completely Master. Back then, I had lost my trust in the Order. I told myself that I could become a danger for my fellow Jedi and myself if I stayed with that state of mind. Walking away for a certain time did me a good. I came to realize how the Order is important within the Republic and I somehow always knew it was my true place, my true identity. When I heard rumors about Order 74, I instantly knew that the Order was entering a new era: an era of change for the greater good. That's when I decided to come back." She sighed before she added, "Masters, I would like to take my old status as Padawan of Master Anakin Skywalker."

"I disagree."

Everyone turned to the voice who just talked, some in complete disbelief, other in simple confusion. Even Anakin raised an eyebrow, not sure where he was going with this.

Obi-Wan smiled as every eyes in the room turned to him. "I disagree." He repeated, "I do think that if Ahsoka is to come back within us that she comes back as a Knight, not as a Padawan. Master Windu, you said yourself that what she has gone through was a great Trial for her. I think she had plenty of opportunities to prove herself worthy to be knighted."

Silence in the room. Obi-Wan just made a valuable point.

"Aye!" Master Shaak Ti declared, "I officially cast a vote. All those in favor, raise your hand."

Ahsoka felt herself become slightly emotional as every single Jedi Master raised their hand in front of her eyes. She was glad to know that, even after all those years, the Order still believed in her.

Master Yoda got up from his chair and walked to Ahsoka. Out of respect, she kneeled in front of the little GrandMaster. "My dear Ahsoka, welcome back in the Order. A great honor for us, it is, to have you back in our ranks."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

When Obi-Wan finally shut the hologram back on Alderaan, his heart didn't know what or how to feel. For one thing, he was absolutely delighted that the Council approved of his relationship with Meila. He couldn't ask for something better. Knowing that she would be at his side warmed his heart and left a slight blush on his face. He smiled thinking about how he was looking forward to announce it to her.

On the other hand, he was nervous. Ahsoka was back in their lives. Oh, he was very happy about it, no doubts about that. But one part of him still felt guilty about not saying anything and not helping her back on her trial. He knew he would soon meet with her again and he deeply hoped that she would be able to forgive him.

For long moments, he just stayed in the living room staring at the small comlink still lying on the table. The night was very quiet: a slow wind could be heard from outside the small house and the fire had stopped crackling in the fireplace. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed. He really did appreciate the rare quiet moments he was allowed. He could slowly feel his exhaustion get the best of him, sleep creeping up on his muscles and making him feel heavier.

But suddenly, he could feel a very familiar signature wake up in the Force. Opening his eyes, he smiled softly as the warm presence filled the Force around him. He could never, ever, get tired of that signature flowing through him.

When he heard small steps behind him, he turned his head around slightly even though he couldn't meet her eyes directly. "I hope I didn't wake you up?" He softly asked, hoping he hadn't disturbed her slumber but still glad to see her by his side.

He heard fabrics shift and turned his chest around so he could actually see the woman coming out of the bedroom. Like she mostly did at night when the cold air of Alderaan settled in the house, she was warmly wrapped within his brown cloak. She looked tired but was still smiling to him when his eyes met hers. She held his gaze for several seconds before walking to the couch where he was installed and sitting beside him, letting her hip press slightly on his. Automatically, he raised an arm to wrap it around her frail shoulders, keeping her close to him.

As she felt his arm enclose her around, she closed her eyes to appreciate the contact. "No. I woke up on my own. The bed felt empty so I went to investigate." She opened her eyes again and frowned as she notice how he was fully dressed in his Jedi tunics. She swore she remembered him getting to bed only in his leggings and undertunic. She frowned as she passed her hand on the leather of his belt. "What happened?"

He chuckled. "What Master Windu would call an 'emergency' Council session. Since I'm an active member, I was obliged to attend." He explained, his hand rising to play in her soft blonde waves.

She rose an eyebrow, confused. "In the middle of the night?" She asked in disbelief.

Again, Obi-Wan laughed softly. "It's daytime back on Coruscant." He simply declared.

As she seemed to understand, Obi-Wan lifted his free hand to gently cup her chin and brought her face upwards to kiss her. She was surprised by the sudden action at first, but quickly leaned in in his embrace and kissed back. This kiss was more heated than the soft ones they usually exchanged without getting too passionate and Meila felt a strange warmth creeping up her body as her lips slowly danced on Obi-Wan's. The hand that was gently cupping her chin went up to caress her cheek and the back of her neck.

When they drew back, she could feel her hot cheek being violently flushed and she softly bit her lips while avoiding to look at Obi directly in the eyes. Her heart beat had increased so much within the few seconds of the kiss and the feeling felt so alien to her. "What was that all about?" She chuckled softly, her voice barely a whisper as Obi-Wan's hand still did wonders on her upper neck. "For a man who was woken up in the middle of the night for a meeting, you seem to be very happy..."

Even though she didn't look directly at him, she could feel him smile. "I love you." He simply whispered, tenderly pressing a kiss on her forehead. "... And I've received the Council's blessing for our relationship. Meaning I can climb on top of the tallest building of Coruscant and declare my love for you to the world if I wished to. And that makes me the happiest man in the entire galaxy right now."

Meila chuckled softly and his her face in the crook of his neck, lifting her arm to slowly caress his upper chest and draw patterns on the soft fabric of his Jedi tunic. It has been a while since she felt that happy that she almost felt embarrassed by her own emotions. "I love you too, Obi. Stars, you don't know how much I love you." She said and then lifted her head to look at him right in the eyes, the hand that was playing on his chest lifting to gently play with his beard. "And I'm so, so glad that you didn't give up everything you were trained your entire life to do. So glad that people in this galaxy still have the chances to be under your protection. And on top of that, I still get to have you by my side. Sometimes I think I don't even realize how lucky I am..."

Obi-Wan looked down and sighed. "Sometimes when I'm alone or when I'm about to fall asleep, I think about how it would be, you know, to have a normal life." He said, his hand dragging away from her face to go gently caress her knee with his fingertips through the thick brown material of his cloak. "I've never truly known a real life. I was brought to the Temple when I was still a baby. Who are my parents? Do I have any brothers or sisters? I will never know. But sometimes, I wonder what it would be like. A normal life. Having a job, getting married, having kids of my own..."

Meila suddenly felt really tense under his last words. Because that was something that she could never give him. How would he react if he knew she already fell pregnant once? How would he react if he knew that the baby was taken away from her? Meila bit her lips as she forced those bad memories out of her head. She knew that one day or the other she would have to tell him. But not tonight. She was not ready.

When she came back to reality, Obi-Wan was looking at her with a slight concern in his light blue eyes. Meila wanted to slap herself. Of course he could feel her tension. She reassured herself knowing Obi-Wan wouldn't ask questions that would make her uncomfortable and she quickly dismissed his concern with a smile. "Do you… sometimes, wish you could have a normal life?" She asked, careful to keep her voice tone casual so she wouldn't give up how stressed she actually was.

Again, Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. "Sometimes. Being a Jedi is not an easy challenge. It's a hard life. We swore our lives to the Republic, to its people. Our bodies are constantly fighting injuries while our minds have to deal with all kinds of stress. I guess it is somehow natural for me to wish I could have it easier..." She said, taking Meila's hand to squeeze it in his own.

Meila felt her heart sink a little. What Obi was describing was way far from what they were about to live. Deep in her heart, she hoped that the life she was about to spend with him wouldn't be too hard on him. But her fears were all dissipated when Obi looked up again with a new determination in his eyes.

"But on the other hand, when I'm able to secure a pact between two parties at war, when I'm able to catch an assassin and bring him to justice, when I'm able to protect populations after populations across the galaxy, I realize that I wouldn't have it any other way. I was born to do this. Knowing that I can help the galaxy to be a secure environment, well… It's worth all the injuries." Obi-Wan declared, a nice glow in his eyes Meila was so glad to see.

She brought his face close to hers and lightly kissed his lips. "I'm so proud of you, Obi. To be by your side is a great honor. I will always cherish it." She whispered, gently rubbing her nose against his.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes to appreciate the intimacy. "Master Windu requested that we get bonded as soon as the facility is brought down. I hope it won't be too soon for you, sweetheart?" He asked.

Meila smiled. "It's perfect, love." She said while backing up with a teasing smile. "Now I'm tired and the bed is cold so you, Master Jedi, are coming with me." She diplomatically declared as she got up from the couch, Obi-Wan's hands in hers.

Obi-Wan chuckled as he followed her to the bedroom. "As you wish, Milady..."

Back on Coruscant, the evening was slowly setting on the sky. Padme was cleaning the kitchen after what she considered as a calm dinner. At least this time Luke didn't try to paint the floor with his food. The babies had been given their baths and were now playing in the jumpers in the living room. Dormé proposed herself to clean, but tonight Padme felt like her handmaidens deserved a break. Since Anakin wasn't around much, they had been a great help to take care of Luke and Leia, enough so that Padme could do most of her Senatorial work, even though she did most of it at home.

She heard the babies giggles and lifted her eyes to look at them. Sabé was sitting in front of the jumpers and was, flying a small toy ship around in front of the curious eyes of the little ones. Padme smiled at the sight. Her two babies made her absolutely happy.

Turning around to start cleaning the dishes, she sighed softly. Tonight, Anakin promised her he would be there before nighttime. It has been a long time since the last time she saw her husband and she was beginning to miss him. She was a strong woman, no one would dare to doubt it. But nothing compared to the feeling of her body being hugged tightly in Anakin's strong arms, her head against his chest, his heartbeat in her ears and his soft breath on top of her forehead. She absolutely loved when he hugged her that way, especially when he bent down to catch her lips in a breathtaking kiss with a passion that was uniquely Anakin.

Closing her eyes, she did what she usually did every time she missed her husband now that they were bonded. She took a second to concentrate and reached for Anakin at the other end of the bond. Slowly, she felt his presence caress her around as if he was standing mere inches from her. It felt so reassuring. She was glad the Jedi discovered that ritual. It helped her so many time when she achingly missed Anakin and she was sure that it helped Anakin, too. She was tempted to talk to him, her mind craving to hear his voice, but she restrained herself, knowing he was teaching a class back at the Temple. Once they have been bonded, she promised herself she wouldn't disturb him unless she knew he was available to talk or there was an emergency. Also, since Anakin promised he'll be there in a couple of hours, she knew she could wait. 'Patience', like Obi-Wan would say.

When she placed the last clean plate back at its proper place, she turned to Sabé back in the living room. "I'm going to prepare the cribs for the night. I'll come pick them up as soon as everything's ready." She declared while making her way to the babies' bedroom.

Sabé smiled at her. "No problem, Milady."

When Padme reached the small bedroom, she started to arrange the sheets in the cribs which were still messed up from the babies' nap that afternoon. After that was set, she went to the small music box to program soft music that would play for two hours, plenty of time for her to calm the little ones and put them to sleep. Now, to set the proper lighting.

Padme swore she jumped out of her robes when she heard a loud crash coming from the main room. The sound was so unexpected that she cried out and held her own chest, her heart beating wildly against her rib cage. It sounded like something had been broken to pieces. What by the stars just happened?

The sound came from the living room. She left Luke and Leia back in the living room with Sabé. Almost instantly, her mother instincts kicked in and she runned as fast as she could to the space where she left her two babies to play. When her eyes met the small blanket on the floor where the two little babies were, both still installed in their jumpers, she let out a small breath of relief. Luke was looking at her with a cooing smile and Leia was crying heartily, probably scared from the loud sound. At least they weren't hurt.

"What happened?!" She asked in a very concerned tone as she took Leia from her jumper and cradled her in her arms to try and calm her sobs. When she turned around, she noticed the thousand pieces of a large vase that was once installed on the small table near the couches. Sabé was already down trying to clean up the mess.

"I don't know milady!" Sabé answered, horrified. "I was playing with Luke for a while and he suddenly started laughing and suddenly the vase was knocked out of the table!" She tried to explain, pointing to the space where said vase was placed before.

Padme frowned as she tried to process how such a big vase could have been knocked out just like that when Luke started to giggle again behind her. Instantly, she turned around to face the cooing baby and she gasped at the sight.

Luke had a small hand raised in front of him, his little ship shaped toy flying about a meter high above him. For a moment, both women stayed perfectly silent. Padme knew what was happening. Luke was using the Force to play around with his ship toy. His Force powers were starting to manifest.

For the moment, Padme wasn't very concerned and surprised about Luke showing Force powers. He was the son of the most powerful Force wielder in the entire galaxy. What was making her afraid was the fact that at his young age, Luke wasn't able to control them. Padme looked around the living room, horrified. So many vases, so many sculptures…

"Sabé, get Dormé with you and get rid of all the breakables in the apartment! Anything that can be reached by hand, I want it out!" The Senator urged while hushing the still crying Leia in her arms.

Sabé looked at her with confusion. "Milady?"

Padme felt panic rise in her chest. "Luke! He's Force sensitive! Since Anakin is their father, I'm pretty sure it won't be long until Leia is able to wield the Force too. If they can't control their powers they can hurt themselves!" She explained, concern very obvious in her voice tone.

As if to prove her right, the little ship toy that was flying moments ago went flying up right under their eyes. Sabé's eyes grew wide at the sight and she seemed to understand Padme's fears. "It will be done quickly, Milady!" She declared while running to the handmaidens quarters to get Dormé.

Padme took a deep breath to try and calm her fast beating heart. Leia was still crying very loudly in her arms, and the very stressed mother tried to soothe her daughter by gently caressing her small back. As Sabé and Dormé got to work, Padme went to sit on the floor next to the cooing Luke, hoping to distract his energy so he wouldn't send another vase flying at the other side of the room.

"Hey there, little one..." She said softly to small Luke who answered back with a laugh and a wide smile. Padme smiled back and offered the little baby a finger he could play with. "Who's the little one who's going to become a big Jedi, hum?" She chanted as Luke grabbed her finger in his small hand.

She almost choked on the end of her own sentence. Horrible realization slowly made its way to her brain and she couldn't help a long, shuddering gasp. Every single Force sensitive baby in the galaxy were brought at a very young age to be trained at the Jedi Temple. When the baby reached a certain age, a Jedi Master was sent to the family to take the baby to be trained. Anakin told her about this rule many years before. Which could only mean one thing that made her feel sick. They were going to take Luke, and possibly Leia too, away from her. Forever.

At the last second, Padme was able to retain the absolute cry of distress she was about to let out. She couldn't help the tears flowing, though. Her two children, her two bundles of joy would be taken away from her. She felt her chest close against her breath and she struggled to breathe for several second as she processed what was about to happened. She placed Leia back in her jumper and placed her hands on her mouth to muffle her sobs.

Panicked, Anakin suddenly barged in her head. " _Padme? Padme, love, what's going on?!_ " He asked through their bond, obviously concerned.

For several seconds, Padme could not bring herself to answer. The pain was so raw it still choked her. Still on the floor, she hung on little Leia for dear life. At the other side of the bond, she could feel Anakin growing even more panicked. " _Padme?! Padme! Talk to me! What's happening baby?!_ "

Suddenly, the voice of her husband brought her back to reality. Taking another deep breath she was able to regain some sort of composure. " _Oh, Anakin.._." Was all she could produce right now. Her distress was obvious within the bond.

" _Padme, stay where you are, I'm coming over!_ " Anakin exclaimed, but he was cut off fast by his wife.

" _No! Please, Anakin, I'm fine. Don't… Don't abandon the younglings for me. I'll explain later tonight._ " She replied, her breath finally coming to an even rhythm. Anakin would know what will happened to Luke and Leia. Somehow, it reassured her.

The bond was silent for several seconds, but she could still feel Anakin at the end of it. He was pondering whether or not he should come over. " _Are you sure?_ " He asked, uncertain.

Padme took a deep breath and got up to her feet, still caressing Leia's back as the little girl was falling asleep in her arms. " _Yes. Just… hurry when you're done, please?_ "

" _Of course baby.._." Anakin promised. She could feel that her own pain hurt him. She hated herself for that.

Padme decided to mute the bond from that moment. Anakin didn't need to feel her pain right now. Letting out a long sigh, she went to the bedroom so Leia could sleep in peace in her crib.

Several hours later, the sun was completely gone from the sky of Coruscant. Padme was sitting in the living room, patiently waiting for Anakin to arrive. Both Luke and Leia were sleeping soundly, so were her handmaidens. She had the apartment to herself to spend the night with her husband. It would be a happy moment. A beautiful reunion after being separated for a certain period of time. If everything went as it usual did, they would kiss, hug, talk, laugh and probably make love all night…

But tonight, Padme wasn't feeling it. Usually, she paced back and forward in the apartment, craving the moment her husband would pass through the main door. But now, she was simply sitting on the couch, staring in front of her into nothing as tonight's situation constantly replayed in her head. She couldn't help it. All she was seeing was a tall hooded figure coming and taking her two babies from her. She felt another tear flow on her cheek as the dreaded, yet inevitable moment flashed again before her eyes.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realized when Anakin practically flew in the room, concern painted all over his face. She only noticed him when he came to kneel in front of her and took her hands into his bigger ones. When she felt the contact, her tear filled eyes lowered to meet his worried ones.

"Padme, darling please, talk to me… Oh Force Padme, what happened?" Anakin asked, raising a hand, his flesh one, to gently cup her face.

Padme swallowed as she leant in the small caress of her husband's hand. At that very moment ,something in her snapped. She couldn't hold back the tears and she let out a very audible sob as her heart broke. Almost instantly, Anakin sat beside her and took his angel in his arms, hushing her softly. It was getting more difficult to hide in concern, especially since Padme was still muting the bond, keeping him away from her feelings. He absolutely hated it, but respected her privacy.

Padme cried for a few minutes, hiding her face against Anakin's shoulder. The least he could do was sending small calm waves through the Force to soothe her. At one point, her sobs stopped and she backed up from his embrace to try and explained what happened.

"It's… It's Luke..." She whispered, her voice still trembling from the shock.

Anakin's eyes grew wide. What about Luke?! Was he hurt? Was he in any danger? Instantly, Anakin reached for his son to find him through the Force and was actually surprised to see that the little baby was perfectly safe, in good health, sleeping peacefully in the bedroom next door.

"What about him?" Anakin asked, not really sure where his wife was going with this.

Padme looked at him with absolute desperation in her eyes. "He's… He's Force sensitive. He.. He knocked out a vase from its table a couple of hours ago..." She replied, her voice breaking.

She did not had to explain it more. He knew. He knew what was troubling her. Sometimes, Masters within the Council mentioned how difficult it was to go and take the Force sensitive children from their families. It was inevitable. All Anakin could do was try to reassure her. "He will be in good hands at the Temple, Padme, I promise you." He croaked, the declaration very difficult for him to make knowing how Padme would feel about it.

He was right. As soon as the sentence left his lips, his wife's look changed from distress to furry in half a second. "I will _not_ have my children taken away from me! Do you understand, Anakin?! I will not have them taken away just because my husband and their father happens to be a Jedi! It's not fair!" She cried out, violently taking herself from his arms.

Anakin looked at her sadly as the sobs came back. He felt so weak right now. He knew he couldn't do anything to change it. "Padme… The Force does not appear genetically. I may be the most powerful Force wielder, but Luke could have been born without any Force powers. If he does have them, it's the will of the Force, not because I'm his father. You could have married another man and maybe he would be born with Force powers..."

Anakin knew his explanations were pointless right now. Padme was still way too shocked for his words to reach her. And he understood. Having a Force sensitive children was not as easy challenge. Sighing, he got to his feet and went to embrace his wife from behind, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm so sorry, my angel. I wish it could be different." He whispered close to her ear.

They stayed like that for longs minutes. Holding onto each other, supporting themselves against the difficult situation. At one point, Anakin started to gently kiss his wife's neck, nibbling a the soft flesh sensually. Padme sighed and let herself be caressed. She needed it badly right now.

"You still have some days off, right?" He between two kisses.

"Yes, I do..." She whispered, her heartbeat calming down a little bit under her husband's touch.

Anakin turned her around and cupped her face with his hands. "Take them, Padme. Luke is still too young to be brought to the Temple. Spend some time with him. He may be brought to the Temple to become a Jedi, but I promise you'll be part of his life, darling. I promise. I will personally make sure his training is handled well." Anakin promised, hoping it would reassure her.

Padme was still shocked. She was still very angry and very sad. She would need time to deal with the news. But she understood. It was her son's destiny to become a Jedi. She just needed a little time to have the news to sink in.

"I love you Anakin… I'm glad you can be here tonight..." She said, finally letting go and leaning completely in Anakin's strong arms.

"Me too, darling. Me too." Anakin replied while catching her lips in a deep kiss.

See you all in chapter 16! xoxoxox


	16. Chapter 16

I kknnnoooowwwww it's been SO LONG since I've last updated! I'm so soorrryyyyy, student life has been absolutely crazy lately and I had to focus on my studies. But I did promise that I would not let you guys down, so here's the next chapter :) Thank you all again for the wonderful support you guys are the best! Don't be afraid to review, I reply to everyone! Lots of kisses xoxoxox

"Oh damn kriffing Sithspit!"

The words literally burned her tongue as they left her mouth. Meila has never been the kind of woman to curse. In fact, she didn't remember a single time where she cursed in her life. She never really saw the point in it. Curse words were absent from her language altogether, her people back home just shouted when they got angry, but it usually stopped there.

She learned those curse words one night when Obi-Wan had been speaking to Anakin over on comlink. The conversation had been especially heated between the two Jedi Masters and even though Meila tried not to listen, their angry loud voice tone was a little bit difficult to ignore in the small house.

"Anakin, for Force sake, would you _please_ calm yourself down?!" Obi-Wan had shouted at Anakin's hologram, his former Padawan's temper obviously rising his own anger.

"How could I calm down?! That damn _kriffing_ bounty hunter killed a dozen innocent individuals and he slipped away from my grasp! We can't even track him! Ah, Sithspit!" The younger Jedi has shouted back, his hologram grabbing something and violently throwing it Force knows where.

Obi-Wan had rolled his eyes after a long irritated sigh. "Watch your language, my former Padawan! And at least try to temper your anger?! You know it will backfire on you if you continue on that path!" The bearded Jedi had said, having troubles to keep in own tone down.

"Well you'll know _my Master_ that it feels good! No, it feels _kriffing_ good to curse, all right?! So don't try to stop me!" Anakin had responded harshly.

Meila remembered how Obi-Wan took the time to take a deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. When he started talking again, his voice was calmer and controlled. "All right, Anakin. Do as you wish. But come talk to me when you're calmer, because I'm not taking this childish attitude of yours any more." And with that, he had shut off the comlink.

Meila remembered that she was concerned for the two Jedi's relationship. She had never seen Obi-Wan angry like that before. Obi-Wan who was always so calm in every possible situation. But it didn't took time, because Anakin had called back several minutes later with an apology. Later that night, Obi-Wan had told her that arguments between him and his former Padawan were pretty often but that they mostly ended well.

At first, Meila didn't really understand what Anakin meant by cursing feels good. But now that she fell in that shower and twisted her knee in the process, she completely understood. Force, it felt good!

As the hot water still poured over her, she gently reached for the injured knee to evaluate the damages. She slowly pressed two fingers on the tender skin and cried out when blinding pain shouted through her muscles. Not good.

Looking around her for some sort of solution, she sighed in desperation when she realised that there was close to nothing in the shower to support herself. Her only hope was the soap shelf and even that didn't look too stable. Oh well, it was worth a shot. Stretching her body to the max in hopes of grabbing the small metal plate, she hissed as small pain waves tickled her from her knee all the way to her toes.

When her fingers finally grabbed their destination, she shifted her body on the side so she could try to lift herself on her good leg. No chances. Her body shook under the effort and that slippery floor was of no help at all and in no time her ass met the floor.

She bit her lips under the pain. When she opened her eyes again, the injured knee was already starting to swell up. Meila felt a wave of complete frustration and defeat wash on her and she hit the wall with her fist out of anger. She went through 18 years of slavery and she couldn't stand by herself in the shower. Pathetic.

Her eyes shot open in horror when she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Mel? Sweetheart, is everything alright?" Asked a slightly concerned Obi-Wan at the other side of the door.

"Don't come in here!" She shouted as her arms automatically raised to hide her naked body. Half a second later she realised how stupid her gesture was because one: Obi-Wan wasn't even there, second: even if he did come in, the shower windows were tinted and third: Obi-Wan would never come in without her permission. But still, her arms around her breast and her middle section felt reassuring and she kept them there. It has been a long time since she felt that exposed.

But Obi-Wan didn't seem very fond of the idea of leaving her alone. "Are you hurt? Do you need help?" The Jedi asked, his voice slightly muffled behind the door.

Meila panicked. Whatever happened, she didn't want Obi-Wan to see her naked. Well, at least not tonight and in this embarrassing position completely sprayed on the shower floor. "I fell but I'll be fine! I can figure something out on my own!" She protested, trying to reach again for the soap handle but cursing under her breath as the floor once again felt unsteady under her. Sighing, she let her head fall against the shower wall as her knee continued to shout in pain.

Obi-Wan stayed silent for several seconds on the other side of the door, enough to let Meila think that he was gone. When he spoke again, it made her jump slightly. "Mel, you need help. You're hurt, I sense it. Let me help you, please? I promise I'll avert my eyes..."

Meila swallowed. Looking down at her body, at all the rosy pink scars covering her arms, her chest, her legs, she bit her lips. Looks like she didn't have a choice. That or crawling awkwardly out of the shower while crying out in pain. She sigh heavily in annoyance, defeated. "You promise you won't look?" She asked, her voice so little she actually surprised herself.

She could almost feel Obi-Wan smile. "Of course, sweetheart..."

Closing her eyes, Meila gave him the cue to come in. She heard the door opened and a wave of cold air hit the 'fresher. Since the shower window were tinted, she only saw a beige form when Obi-Wan came close. He even took the time to knock at the showers door before opening it. As he promised, he was facing away from her when he reached in the shower to turn the water off and handle her a large white towel. The sudden absence of hot steaming water made her shiver.

"Here, cover yourself up..." He gently said as Meila took the towel from his hands, her face wincing when she stretched to reach his hand.

She wasted no time and twisted her body to let the soft fabric envelop her. When her injured knee rubbed against the nearby shower wall, she hissed in pain again, hating to sound weak, especially in front of Obi.

"Now what exactly happened to you?" Obi-Wan asked, a side smirk on his face even though Meila couldn't see it.

Meila fondled with the front of the towel, placing so it would stay in place if she moved. Being displayed completely naked in front of Obi if it fell down was not part of her plans for tonight. "The floor was slippery and I… I didn't pay attention to where I was placing my feet and I fell down. I think I twisted my knee..." She explained as she made sure the towel was well in place. When she reached down to place it around her hips, she stopped in her track and bit her lips: the towel wasn't covering her arms and legs, which were full of scars from her 18 years at the facility. And her back also wasn't covered and she was sure the multiple lightwhip gash scars were proudly glowing red from the hot water. Half naked like that, with all her marks from her past practically glowing red on her body, she truly fell broken and exposed. She really didn't want Obi to see that. Oh dear Force…

She knew that at some point she would have to show Obi-Wan. Tell him what happened all those years, show him the scars the experience left on her, both physical and mental. She couldn't keep him in the dark forever. She knew he wanted to know, that he wished to know and she promised herself that she would show him someday. But tonight, looking at all the red marks covering her entire body, she didn't feel ready. She was afraid of his reaction. Would he be disgusted? How would he see her if he knew how many men put their hands on her before? she felt so soiled…

Still facing away, Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his head to look down at his feet. "I sense a deep conflict in you, sweetheart… are you sure you're alright?" He asked in the gentlest tone of voice.

Meila sighed. Damn Obi-Wan and his sweetness of a gentleman. "Yes, thank you Obi. I'm just slightly embarrassed…" She said under her breath. "Okay, I think I'm ready..." She said after a last check on herself. They weren't going anywhere with her worrying about her appearance.

When Obi-Wan turned back to face her, she was actually grateful that his eyes locked on hers and not on her entire body. His gaze was soft, understanding. He was obviously respecting her need for privacy and she loved him for that. He came in the shower and kneeled in front of her, still keeping his eye level with her own eyes. He moved his arms to try and pick her up, but she backed up slightly from him.

"I'm going to soak your tunic..." She said, conscious of her hair which was still dripping wet against her shoulders and her back.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and he managed a soft chuckle. "You're stuck on the shower floor, badly injured and all you worry about is getting me wet?" He asked with a grin. "You really are impossible..." He teased as he moved again to place one arm under her legs, apologizing when she hissed in pain. He placed his other arm against her back, making sure to have a good grip.

"Ready?" He asked as he tightened his arms around her.

She nodded and in no time she was off the floor, cradled tightly in Obi's arms and chest. She steadied herself by gripping his neck with her arms and hid her face in the crook of his neck. She was surprised at how easily he lifted her up. Exactly how much muscles were hidden under all the Jedi tunic layers?

Carefully, Obi-Wan get them out of the shower and in no time, they were walking towards the bedroom. "Alright, sweetheart, let's get you to your bed so when can look at that nasty injury..." Obi-Wan said as he opened the bedroom door with the Force.

" _Our_ bed, Obi..."

Obi-Wan stopped in his track and looked at her with an emotion Meila couldn't put her finger on. When she felt a blush settle on her cheek, she lowered her eyes to escape his intense gaze. "I'm sorry, I… I just like to think of it like that..." She whispered, resting her head against his shoulder.

When she gathered the courage to look up again, Obi-Wan was smiling. "I like it." He simply said, pressing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

When they got close to the bed, Obi-Wan carefully placed her on the edge and kneeled in front of her, still keeping his eyes leveled with hers. When he heard her cry out in the bathroom, she could feel how ashamed she was to be exposed like that in front of him. When she finally accepted his help, he swore to himself he would not take his eyes on her body before having her permission first.

He gestured to her injured knee. "Can I take a look?" He asked, keeping his voice tone gentle and reassuring, but the woman was obviously in distress in front of him.

Obi-Wan couldn't help a frown as Meila was obviously making an effort to not look directly at him. Also, her arms were sliding up and down her arms, as if she was trying to hide something. At first, he didn't say anything, but when she refused his help to tend her knee, he became suspicious. He got up from the floor, went to sit beside her and when he raised a hand to gently rub her back, she turned her body in a way he couldn't have access to her back.

"Sweetheart..." He sighed, getting even more concerned than he was in the beginning. He didn't know what to say or what to do. When he reached through the Force to try and get a glimpse of how she was feeling, he was surprised to shame and fear. "It's only me, Mel. You know you don't have to be afraid, I would never hurt you, you know that, right?" He said, trying to ease her fears.

Meila started shaking as she tried to hold back tears. Obi-Wan had it all wrong. He thought she was afraid of him but Force, she would never be. "I know Obi, I know..." She said, pressing her head against his chest to seek comfort. With an effort, she removed her shaking hands from her own arms and exposed some of her scars to the Jedi Master. "I just… I feel disgusting..." She explained as her voice broke.

Obi-Wan looked down at her exposed arm and noticed the scars. He saw them before, she was barely covered when they picked her up from the doomed ship. With the most gentle touch he could produce, he passed two fingers on one of the soft pink mark on her upper arm. "That's what's bothering you? You're afraid I'll be disgusted?"

Meila let out a small sob and she nodded yes. At that moment, she felt some weight being lifted from her heart. At least she said it. She knew she could trust Obi and that she shouldn't hide anything from him. Telling him about her insecurities was a step. As his fingers continued to caress the soft pink mark on her arm, she sighed and smiled. It felt nice, being touched with such gentleness. It was a feeling so alien for her…

Obi-Wan was glad to see his sweetheart finally relax a little against him. "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, love." Obi-Wan whispered close to her ear. On those words, he took the edge of his sleeve and lifted the fabric up to his shoulder. Meila lowered her eyes to see his strong, muscular arm. Also covered in scars.

"You see? I also have them. I see them every single day when I look in the mirror." He laughed softly when he added, "We Jedi are not very recognised for our soft skin. We tend to get reckless in battle..."

Meila smiled softly and whispered, "Battle scars..." There was at least 7 of them just on his arm alone, both long and small. There was a pretty big one, just in the middle of his upper arm. It was so deep in his skin Meila could swear Obi-Wan had almost lost his arm because of it. When she lifted her hand to touch it, she was fascinated at how his body was able to go through so much.

Obi-Wan chuckled as Meila caressed the lightsaber wound Dooku gave him back on Geonosis the same day he took Anakin's arm. "I encountered a Sith apprentice that night." He narrated as Meila still had her eyes glued to the soft red mark. "It did not end well. I have a similar one down on my thigh."

Meila took her fingers off the scar and lifted her head to kiss him with an urge that even surprised her. When she pulled back, Obi-Wan had a slight blush on his cheek but he was smiling. "You're so strong, Obi… Those scars, they're proof of how courageous you were in battle for all those years..." Her face darkened when she added, "Mine are just the proof of how weak I was..."

Obi-Wan frowned and shook his head. "I have to disagree with that. You've been in this facility for 18 years and you managed to stay alive the entire time..." He said, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, bringing her close to him. "If you ask me, I think your scars are only the proof that you were too strong to give up." He said in a soft whisper.

Meila sighed and smiled. "Now I know why they call you the Negotiator..." She said, obviously defeated in this round once again.

The Jedi Master chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers. "Am I skilled enough to convince you to let me take a look at your knee?" He asked.

When she nodded yes, he kissed her cheek and went back to his kneeling position in front of her. After he readjusted his sleeve back on his arm, he lifted the injured leg so the knee would be close for him to work with. Meila hissed a pain at the movement and she could practically feel her heart pound in it. Ever so gently, Obi-Wan passed his fingertips on the swollen skin and shook his head. "It's twisted pretty badly, at least nothing's broken..." He announced, "Can you move it around?"

She tried, but grunted and shook her head at the slightest movement of her leg. "Ugh, it's no use, Obi. I guess I'll stay in bed for a week with a pack of ice on it..." She said, not really looking forward to it. She loved her independence and hated to have someone to babysit her.

Obi-Wan laughed softly at her annoyance. "That really won't be necessary, sweetheart. Now, be a good patient and don't move..."

Confused, Meila look down at Obi as he closed his eyes in concentration and pressed his two hands on her knee. At first, the contact was painful, but as time passed she felt the pain in her knee become numb until a soft warmth settled in it. She gasped in fascination as she realised what exactly he was doing: he was using the Force to heal her knee. The sight was absolutely incredible. She felt her heart becoming agitated in fascination. She knew the Force was capable of doing incredible thing, but it was the first time she saw Obi-Wan use it to such matters.

"Hush… Breathe, focus your energies..." He whispered, still in deep concentration. He wasn't a Healer, so he needed her to keep still until he was completely done.

Meila made an effort to keep her breathing still and didn't move an inch as the pain in her knee was slowly disappearing. When Obi-Wan opened his eyes again and removed his hands, she moved her leg around and didn't feel any pain. At all.

Obi-Wan laughed softly as she stared at her knee in complete disbelief. It took her a moment to regain some sort of composure and after several seconds of simply staring down at her leg with her mouth gaped open, she managed to talk again. "How in the dear _stars_ did you do that?" She exclaimed, still moving her leg around like she simply couldn't believe what exactly was happening.

Obi-Wan got back on his feet, adjusting his Jedi tunic on the way. "I have a friend at the healing ward of the Temple who taught me a couple of tricks. It is a very basic form of Force healing. Twisted muscles just slow us down on the battlefield, that specific trick has come in handy more than once..."

Meila pushed herself off the mattress, still surprised at how steady her knee was. She turned to face the smiling Jedi in front of her and couldn't help but lean in his welcoming arms. She pressed a shy kiss in the crook in his neck. "Thank you, love."

When they separated, Obi-Wan turned back to give Meila a little privacy when she changed in a nightgown. "You know, Anakin was right on one thing..." She said once she was properly covered.

When Obi-Wan turned around again, he had an eyebrow raised in pure confusion. He didn't remember Anakin being part of their recent conversations. "What do you mean?"

Meila winked at him. "It _does_ feel good to curse sometimes..." She declared while walking back to the living room.

Oh, that. Obi-Wan laughed and followed her. "I must say it was pretty weird to hear it coming from your soft mouth, my dear..."

Several days later, on board of the _Cassiopee_ , Anakin's ship.

"Hold on!" Ahsoka shouted from the back room where she went to pick up some supply for the trip. "He has a _what_?" She asked in utter shock.

Sitting at the front of the ship while entering the necessary coordinates for a direct route to Alderaan, Anakin laughed heartily at Ahsoka's shocked reaction. "A girlfriend, Snips! _Girl-friend_. Her name's Meila, you'll like her..." He shouted back, punching the button that sent them into hyperspace.

Ahsoka came back at that moment, handing her former Master the can of juice he requested before she went at the back room and sat beside him in the copilot's seat. "We're talking about Master Obi-Wan here, right?" She asked, taking a sip from her own can.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Of course, Snips, who else? And why do you sound so surprised? I'm sure my Master is one of the most affectionate lover in the entire galaxy..." He chuckled to himself when he added, "You should see how mushy he becomes when he's around her..."

Ahsoka laughed faintly. "I don't doubt his capacity as a lover, but I don't know… Obi-Wan has always been this strict, disciplined Master Kenobi for me. I always pictured him as an asexual war machine. When you told me he had a girlfriend, it was a little shock, coupled with you being married for all those years and having your own kids… " She explained and sighed. All those different news all coming at the same time almost gave her a headache. "I guess I have a lot of catching up to do now..."

Anakin gave her a confident smile and gently punched her shoulder. "You'll get around in no time, trust me." He said, winking at her.

She smiled back. It was good to be beside Anakin again. He's always been like a big brother to her. "Speaking of Master Obi-Wan, how do you think he'll react to the news?" She asked, already knowing Obi-Wan would probably become disappointed when he'll know.

Anakin shook his head and let out a long, irritated sigh. "I can already see him pounding at Master Windu's door for an explanation. If he does accept it, he'll have a hard time dealing with it. I just know it. He as been looking forward for that mission for a long time..." He said, lowering his eyes and playing with the edge of the control panel.

Ahsoka frowned. "I thought he would just be upset for not tagging along with us… Why would he take it so personally?" She asked, confused. The Obi-Wan she knew has never been the one to fuss over a simple mission.

Anakin turned his chair so he would be facing his former Padawan. "His girlfriend, Meila… Well..." He didn't know how to put the words right. "We found her in the ship escaping from that facility we're going to. She was the one to tell us about it in the first place. Obi-Wan really wanted to go and take care of the Master himself..." He explained as Ahsoka's eyes grew.

"Stang..." She cursed, "But that would be revenge, right? It's not the Jedi way, is it?" She asked, knowing that compassion was the Jedi way, never revenge.

Anakin nodded. "Exactly. That's what I think pushed the Council to its decision. I a way, I know Obi-Wan is too good of a person to act on revenge feelings, he would have followed the Code to the letter if he came with us like he always does, but… I don't know." He mumbled, his hands grabbing a broken datapad laying on the panel beside him. "I still have a hard time understanding the Council's decisions, but I know Obi-Wan will respect their decision. He always does. But he'll probably be furious. It won't be pretty..."

Ahsoka sighed. "Oh well, I guess we'll see once we get there. I look forward to see Master Obi-Wan again. I've missed him greatly." She chuckled under her breath. "Him and his sarcastic attitude..." She said, remembering several times when Obi-Wan made her laugh, sometimes with a simple sarcastic remark, sometimes by ridiculing Anakin about his teaching methods.

Anakin laughed and looked at her. "On that, I can assure you he hasn't changed..."

Several hours later, they landed their ship not so far from the retreat where Obi-Wan and Meila were staying. As they walked down the landing platform, Ahsoka smiled at the sight of the little house. "How cozy!" She commented, taking a long breath of Alderaan's fresh air, so different from the heavy Coruscant's one.

Anakin jumped down on the grass and pressed a button to close the ship up. "Wait 'til you see inside. The absence of technology will strike you for an Alderaan's house..." He said as he joined her.

Ahsoka shook her head slightly. "Nothing surprises me anymore, Skyguy..." She said, lowering to the ground to pass a finger in the soft patch of snow at the feet. It was not yet winter on the planet, but since the house was in the mountain, it was very common to find small packs of snow on the ground. The air was chilly, but not too cold. It was a very pleasant temperature. Ahsoka smiled and dropped the icy snow she was playing with. "Of all the places in the galaxy, why here? She couldn't stay in Coruscant with Master Obi-Wan?" She asked, curious.

Anakin turned back and leaned against a nearby tree. "Well, from what Obi-Wan said to me, she stayed half of her life on her home-planet, a very natural environment with close to no technology around and the other half of her life down at the facility, with no natural light and all. Let's just say that Coruscant traumatised her a bit..." He explained, making fallen leaves fly around with the Force.

Ahsoka walk toward her former Master. "I can understand, especially if she was born in a natural environment. Even for us Coruscant can seem a bit… much."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

They laughed as they walked to the entry door of the small house. But when Anakin was to open the door, Ahsoka suddenly stopped , not exactly. She actually grabbed his left arm and literally pulled him from the front door. When he looked at her with an incredulous look, she gestured to the nearby window. At first, Anakin didn't understand.

"What is it, Snips?! Come on, let's go!" He urged, pulling his left arm from her grasp.

Ahsoka growled and slapped her forehead softly. When she gestured again for the window, Anakin actually took the time to look and pay attention.

Through the glass, they could see Obi-Wan and Meila in the kitchen, Obi-Wan leaning on the counter with Meila hugged tightly in his arms. They were kissing softly.

Anakin turned back to Ahsoka with a frown. "...Yeah, so?"

Ahsoka's eyes grew. "Oh come on, Skyguy! Let them at least have some privacy! I thought you were more romantic than that!" She said, incredulous.

Anakin snorted and went to the door anyway. Ahsoka sighed heavily and could do nothing else but follow him.

Anakin had absolutely no shame when he opened the front door (Ok, no. Let's be real, here. He's Anakin, so of course he barged in.) and whistled loudly as Obi-Wan and Meila violently pulled apart, a large blush on their faces.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted, then took a breath after realizing his outburst. "...You could at least knock on the door!" He said less loudly, so very annoyed at Anakin's entrance. It was only when Meila started to chuckle that he allowed himself to calm down.

Like he did so many times in the last couple of years, Anakin brushed off Obi-Wan's annoyance. Instead, he walk to met Meila who was coming to meet him with a large smile on her face. "Well, well, well, good to see you still alive! I was worried that so many time spent with my Master might break you! It almost did for me, he's so difficult to live with..." He declared sarcastically, raising his gaze to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. The older Jedi shook his head, but had a laughing smirk at Anakin's remark. They knew how to give each other a hard time.

Meila laughed and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by an unfamiliar voice coming from the front door.

"Don't flatter yourself, Skyguy. You're one heck of a job to live with, too."

Obi-Wan felt himself become slightly tense as he recognised the voice who just spoke. Standing at the front door and leaning against the door frame was the Padawan… no, the woman who fought at his and Anakin's side during the Clone wars. Ahsoka. Obi-Wan couldn't help the small sting his his heart as he realised how much Ahsoka had grown while she went away. Sure, he already saw her in the hologram at the council's last session, but seeing her in the flesh now in front of him was completely different. As Anakin and Meila went on to settle on the couch to discuss, Obi-Wan gestured for Ahsoka to come in. As she walked closer to him, the Jedi Master smiled as a warm feeling soothed his heart.

"Miss Tano, I must say, it is very good to see you again." He said in a very sincerely, the several years of separation giving his voice a soft tone.

Ahsoka chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Really, Obi-Wan, are we going to use formalities?" She asked, a hint of disappointment in her now mature voice.

Obi-Wan chuckled too and added, "Of course not, Ahsoka." He then looked over at Anakin who was engaged in a conversation with his sweetheart in the living room. "It looks like all those years of unquestionable patience under the training of my former Padawan have finally paid off..." He took her hands as he said, "Congratulations for your knighting, my dear."

Ahsoka smiled but lowered her eyes. "I can't take much credit out of it. I mean, you were the one to suggest it to the Council..."

Obi-Wan let go of her hands. "You deserved it. There's no doubt in that." He simply declared, clearly letting her know that thinking otherwise was not an option for her at the moment.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Master. I'm really glad to see you too."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt nervous. He knew he wanted to say something about the events from last time he saw her, but he didn't know how she would react. How was he supposed to say it? Oh, by the way, Ahsoka, I'm sorry I did nothing to defend you back then at your most difficult times? That sounded rather harsh. Not that he didn't deserve Ahsoka's anger, he deserved every single bit of it. He should have seen through the plan, Ahsoka was way too good to even consider murdering someone. When she had been declared innocent, he had felt guilty for weeks, especially after she left the Order. He should have fought by Anakin's side to prove she was innocent. But he didn't, leaving him falling in the undercurrent of remorse, even still today.

"Ahsoka..." He started, not sure of himself and hating everything about it. "I've never truly took the time to apologize for what happened to you back then. I was a total fool. I hid behind my Council Master status while I should have stood by your side the whole time. I hope one day you'll find the force the forgive me, even though I don't really deserve it-"

He was cut off by a finger on his lips. He looked, startled, at the woman as she shook her head. "Master Obi-Wan, don't sweat it. I was frame and everything was planned to make you believe I did it. Even today I understand how difficult it was to believe I was innocent. I understand your position. You don't have to apologize." She said, ending her sentence with a confident smile.

"But I-" Obi-Wan tried, but was cut off again.

"Obi-Wan, please… Don't let yourself be bothered by the pass. It's over now." She chuckled.

For a second, Obi-Wan stayed speechless. She may be grown out physically, but she had the time to grow so much in maturity. "You are absolutely right, my dear. Thank you." He said, getting his confidence back.

Ahsoka smiled and went to add something, but Anakin had left Meila in the living to come and speak to Obi-Wan, so she backed up. She knew that her former Master had some news to deliver and she didn't plan on disturbing him.

"Master, may I speak to you in private?" Anakin asked, folding his arms.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his former Padawan. Just looking by looking at the man, he knew something was not right. He could feel through the Force how Anakin was not feeling all confident like he usually was. He tried to see what was going on inside the younger Jedi's mind, but Anakin was shielded to the max, which raised Obi-Wan's suspicions even higher.

"Of course, my friend, shall we go outside?" He proposed, looking at the backyard.

"Yeah, sure..."

As the two of them made their way outside, Ahsoka went to join the other woman who was cleaning something in the kitchen. Even if she tried hard, she could not remember seeing her or hearing about her. Always looking forward to meet new people, Ahsoka coughed so the woman would acknowledge her. When she turned around, she smiled.

"Hi there, my name's Ahsoka. Pleased to meet you!" She said, handing her a hand.

"Yes, Ahsoka! Anakin spoke of you in such high esteem! I'm very happy to meet you too!" She said, taking Ahsoka's hand and placing it above her heart like she always did. At the gesture, Ahsoka's eyes grew.

"You're from the Monterya Clan, aren't you?" She asked, incredulous.

Meila looked at the woman in front of her in complete disbelief. The only persons who knew which clan she came from were Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon jinn. And today, more than 18 years after her parents assassination, who knew if the Clan still existed? "Y...Yes! How do know?" She asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"I recognised the meeting gesture, my hand on your heart with your own placed on it, it is very specific to your culture. Very few species in the galaxy give such trust to strangers by using a such personal meeting ritual..." Ahsoka explained, a large smile on her face. "Now it all makes sense..."

"What do you mean?" Meila asked, very enthusiastic that someone knew her culture almost as better as she did other than Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka chuckled, sighed and closed her eyes like she was digging in some good memories. "When I was still a Padawan, I had an assignment to do on the culture of my choice. Since there are so many in the galaxy, I didn't know which one to pick. That day, Obi-Wan was passing by and he handed me a book about your culture. I never knew why he insisted I study that specific one, but now I understand..."

Meila smiled. "It's good to know, suddenly I feel less alone..." She turned around a grabbed a bottle which was lying on the counter behind them. "We received this by mail yesterday, it's from Chancellor Organa… Do you have any idea what it is?" She said, handing her the large and heavy bottle.

Ahsoka smiled as she recognised the language in the label. "It's wine. A very rare and expensive one, too. Chancellor Organa has always been a very generous man, it doesn't really surprise me." She explained, placing the bottle back at its proper place.

"Oh," Meila gasped, "How generous of him. I'm not very much of a drinker, but maybe Obi-Wan will enjoy some one night..."

Ahsoka laughed heartily. "Yeah, maybe it would not be the greatest idea..."

Meila raised an eyebrow, surprised. "...Why not? The Jedi aren't allowed to drink? I saw Anakin drink one time..."

Again Ahsoka laughed and sat on one of the high chairs. "It's not that, but Anakin once told me about what kind of monster Obi-Wan transforms when he does drink..."

The two Jedi Masters walked outside at the back of the small house, where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed. The weather was chilly, making them both shiver and seek warmth and comfort within the thick material of their respective cloaks. As he leaned himself against the rock wall and crossed his arms, Obi-Wan could already feel how Anakin was nervous about what he was about to say. The younger Jedi had that specific face he made when he was carrying bad news and Obi-wan wasn't very looking forward to them. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what was coming, he put on a confident smile and gestured for his former Padawan to talk.

"Now, what is it, Anakin? For you to ask me in private, it must be important. Let's not waste any time..." He said, putting on his Negotiator mask. If they were indeed bad news, he was prepared to deal with them.

Anakin didn't speak at first and Obi-Wan started to have a dreaded feeling when he noticed his former Padawan trying to avoid direct eye contact with him. Which was very odd. Anakin and him didn't hide anything from eachother and were always very comfortable in the presence of the other. When the younger man started to search his words and pace from one foot to another, Obi-Wan could swear his heart wanted to jump out of his chest. Was Anakin guilty of some fault? Has his reckless former Padawan tried something foolish again?

"Anakin…?" Obi-Wan insisted, raising an eyebrow at the very agitated younger Jedi.

"Getting there Master! Just… give me a second..." Anakin replied with a hint of tension in his voice.

Obi-Wan didn't like this one bit. Anakin was always so confident and seeing him like that, nervous and searching his words could not be good. Obi-Wan could almost see in the grown man the little 9 years old boy he was given to train all those years ago.

"Anakin, for Force sake, you're driving me absolutely crazy. Just say the word..." The older Jedi urged, his legendary patience growing weak but still being careful to keep his voice to a calm level in order to hide his rising panic.

Finally, Anakin let out a long sigh and looked at him directly in the eyes. "The Senate finally decided to send troops to Grondar. Meila's testimony brought enough informations and evidence for us to find the facility. We were officially ordered to bring it down." He declared, still looking directly in the eyes, not breaking the contact with his former Master.

For a second or two, Obi-Wan just stared back at his former Padawan as his words sank in. He could not join the news to Anakin's feelings. "Well, isn't that great news, Anakin?" He asked the younger man, completely confused at how Anakin was reacting. "Finally their reign of torture will be over! Can you imagine how Meila will feel when she learns it?" Obi-Wan declared as a smile settled on his features. Finally! Meila's years of suffering were paying off! He did not understand what all the fuss was about. He pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to his former Padawan and placed and hand on his shoulder. "When are we set to leave?" He asked, enthusiastic and prepared to fight.

Again, Anakin fell silent. Automatically, Obi-Wan's heart dropped and he didn't know which foot to dance on. "Anakin?"

The younger Jedi had an apologetic look in his eyes. "Master..." He began, uncomfortable. "When I said 'we', I meant me, Ahsoka, Master Secura, Master Plo Koon and a squad of clone troopers." He broke the eye contact and lowered his head when he added, whispering, "I'm sorry."

He didn't need to ask for details. Obi-Wan knew what Anakin meant when he said that. He could practically feel a fire start deep in his heart as he stared blankly at the younger man facing him. He could not believe it.

He has been left out of the mission.

See you all in the next chapter guys! xoxox


	17. Chapter 17

Yayyy update! So glad to be back with this chapter! I'm also absolutely blissful to have reached over 100 followers! I never once thought I would reach that! Thank you guys so much for all your support, you are the BEST!

Specials thank to my beautiful beta, Rosiethehobbit17 who not only is an AWESOME friend of mine but who also polishes my fic around the edge! Thank you sweety xoxox!

Enjoy and review, review, review!

"...What?!"

Anakin dared to look over at Obi-Wan and sighed. His former Master was upset and deep down, Anakin knew that the man was angry too. He knew that Obi-Wan, even at the top of his sense of honour, would have that kind of reaction. He knew how much Obi-Wan was looking forward to go to Grondar and be part of the team that would bring the facility to the ground. For Meila.

"I'm sorry, Master. The Council didn't assign you for the mission. I know it's' frustrating, but-" Anakin started, but was cut off.

"The Council?! Wait, I was not informed of this? I am a member of the Council, why was I not notified?!" Obi-Wan said, his eyes growing wider if that was even possible.

"Well..." Anakin vaguely tried, not knowing how to exactly put this in words.

"Tell me, Anakin!"

Anakin backed up slightly. Seeing Obi-Wan angry was not an everyday occurrence and even if the older Jedi was shorter than him, Anakin could sincerely say that he had never felt so small. Yes, Obi-Wan had been angry at him before, plenty of times actually. But there was a huge difference between Obi-Wan being angry at him for doing something stupid and Obi-Wan being close to outraged. "It was a quick decision, Master! As soon as the Senate gave us the order to attack, Master Yoda assigned the few Jedi who were present to receive the news to save time! We didn't actually go into the Council chambers..."

Obi-Wan looked up at his former Padawan and raised an eyebrow. "Really, Anakin? To save time?" Anakin swallowed nervously as Obi-Wan shook his head. "I've been on that Council for several years, former apprentice of mine. I know the rules. Master Yoda would _never_ rush a decision to save time!" The older Jedi replied, his voice tone tensed with accusation.

Anakin started fidgeting nervously and for a second didn't know what to do with his hands. Words were caught up in his throat. "Well… It looked like it! Master, I don't know what to tell you-"

"The truth would be a good start!" Obi-Wan shouted back. He was angry. He could handle lies but certainly not coming from his former Padawan, the one and only man in the galaxy he considered as a brother. Anakin had always worn his heart on his sleeve. His emotions were crystal clear on his face, so when he lied, it was always painted right on his forehead. For Obi-Wan, it was beyond insulting.

"It IS the truth!" Anakin retorted, his voice strained with the need of proving his point. Okay, maybe it was not the total truth. He had tried to soften the blow so Obi-Wan would be less upset. The fact that the Council members present in the Chancellor's office when they received the official order decided not to go in Chambers for the decision was the truth. But Master Yoda didn't keep Obi-Wan out to save time. He did because he feared the Jedi Master would act upon his feelings for Meila instead of his common sense if he went to the facility. Act on revenge instead of compassion.

But how in the stars was he supposed to explain that to his former Master? The man who stubbornly, constantly reminded him, Anakin Skywalker, not to act upon his own feelings. The man who always managed to stay focused and centred even in the most difficult missions they've been on together. The man who always respected the Code with pride and fidelity. The man who was always ready to walk to his death, gladly giving away his life to people he hardly knew just to assure their safety. How the hell was he supposed to explain to the most honourable, modest and centred Jedi he knew that the GrandMaster of the Council kept him out of a mission… because he was afraid he would give in to his feelings and lose focus?

Surely, softening the blow didn't work. Anakin wanted to slap himself. He should have known that Obi-Wan would see through his lie. How pathetic of him.

Anakin balanced from one foot to another as Obi-Wan stared at him like he was staring out a window. He could almost feel his former Master's glare pierce through him like a laser. Feeling awfully guilty and not so proud of himself, Anakin didn't dare to look back. "Okay, you're right… It wasn't to save time..." He mumbled, the ground suddenly seeming fascinating to him.

"So you lied to me!" Obi-Wan accused, sounding more disappointed than angry this time. The Jedi Master sighed and shook his head. "Anakin… I thought we promised not to keep anything from each other! Is there anything else I should know about?!" Obi-Wan was distressed. If there was something he particularly hated was when someone lied to his face. Coming from Anakin, it almost broke his heart.

"I know, I'm sorry..." Was all Anakin could produce right now. He was so ashamed of himself he didn't even managed to look at Obi-Wan directly.

Again, Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "Why?"

Anakin kicked a rock which was lying close to his boot. "Well, Master Yoda felt like-"

"No, Anakin. Forget about that for the moment..." Obi-Wan interrupted, walking closer to his former apprentice and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you lie to me? I thought we trusted each other..." He said, the end of his sentence ending in a whisper, betraying how much the situation was affecting him right now.

Anakin suddenly looked panicked and violently shook his head. "No, Master. Don't even go there! You know I trust you with my life, it has nothing to do with trust!" He said so rapidly he almost tripped on his own words.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Then, what is it?!" He asked, becoming impatient.

"I was against it!" Anakin shouted, but instantly regaining his composure after his former Master jumped from the outburst. "I… I didn't agree with Master Yoda's decision, but the rest of the Council went with it so I had to. I felt like it was stupid and I somehow knew it would hurt your feelings. I..." He took a deep breath, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

For the first time since they started the conversation, Obi-Wan managed a smile. "I appreciate your concern, Anakin, but you lying to me hurts my feelings even more than whatever you have to tell me about the mission. Even if I'm upset, there's nothing I can change about it. But I love you, Anakin. I hate to know that you're hiding something from me..."

Anakin looked over at his brother and smiled too. "I won't anymore. I promise."

Obi-Wan nodded and folded his arms under his cloak, ready to face whatever Anakin was going to throw at him. "Now, would you be so kind to tell me why Master Yoda decided to keep me out?" He asked, his voice tone way calmer than before.

Anakin smirked. He would always be amazed at how Obi-Wan could calm himself so easily. But he still hesitated before he went on with the information. "Well, since you just got the Council's blessing for your attachment with Meila, Master Yoda felt it would be easier for you to stay out of it..." He tried to explain.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and shook his head. "Mel is already keeping me out of everything, and now the Council wants to keep me out too." He sighed. "How am I supposed to help her if I don't even know what happened to her?!" He whispered, turning his back to Anakin. "I love her so much, I just want what's the best for her..."

"Maybe she keeps you out because she wants you to see her as she is and not what she was forced to be for 18 years, don't you agree?" Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Maybe, but still. I hate to be in the dark." He said, and chuckled, "No, I hate to be the _only one_ in the dark, that's even worse..."

Anakin understood. His memories flew back to the end of the Clone Wars where he felt like the Council was keeping things from him and he remembered how awful it felt. He wouldn't wish it on anyone. "I understand, Master. But if Meila loves you as much as she claims to, she will eventually tell you everything you need to know. I'm sure of it." He declared, trying to bring some sort of comfort to his former Master. "Plus, you forgot about one thing..."

Obi-Wan turned back to face Anakin with a frown. "What?"

Anakin smiled. "Meila will still need protection. I fear that if we are to target the facility, she may be more in danger than ever. I do feel more comfortable going there knowing she's in your safe hands..." He explained, gesturing to the house where the woman was still talking to Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan laughed and smiled. "I should listen to you more often, Padawan..."

Anakin frowned with a fake serious look on his features and pushed his former Master gently on the shoulder. "Of course, you should..." He said, sounding fakely insulted.

Obi-Wan smiled and gestured him to go back into the house. "So, no more lies?"

Anakin followed him and nodded, "No more lies."

As they walked back in the main area, Obi-Wan and Anakin were faced with a brightly smiling Ahsoka and a laughing Meila. Both taken aback, the two men looked at each other, frankly searching for the thing that could possibly make the ladies laugh. Suddenly, Obi-Wan looked panicked.

" _Anakin, did you messed up my hair with the Force again_?" Obi-Wan whispered through their bond as he recalled that one prank when Anakin shaped his hair in a very unfashioned way in the middle of a Council meeting. It was subtle enough for him not to notice and he only suspected that something was wrong when the whole Council started laughing heartily. At least, Anakin had been kicked out of the session by Master Yoda that day.

Anakin looked back at him with a huge innocent frown in his face. " _Of course not! Why would- Wait, you didn't ask them to throw me Jawa juice, now, did you?!_ " He accused, remembering what Obi-Wan had done the evening after the hair incident.

Obi-Wan smiled. Revenge had been sweet that day. But he had no motives to do so today. " _No I didn't_!" He replied, trying not to laugh as memories of Anakin soaked in purple liquid from head to toe flowed in his mind.

Anakin looked confused as he turned to face the women again, who were still laughing. " _Then... why are they laughing like that? I do make jokes sometimes but I don't recall one that worked today.._." He said.

Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring nod. He would handle this. "What is it, ladies?"

Ahsoka just laughed harder and had to sit back in her chair. With a huge grin on her face, Meila walked to Obi-Wan and started to caress his chin with the back of her hand. Obi-Wan did not think he could look more confused.

"Obi dearest..." She started, her voice having that mischievous innocent tone which put Obi-Wan on his guard, "Would you be so kind as to tell me who Master Secura is and exactly how tight is her ass?" She murmured sweetly, her smile growing wider as she spoke.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the two women laughed harder than before and Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide and his cheeks became even more red than a tomato. He knew they were referring to the one time (Blast it! One time!) he drank too much and mumbled how sexy he thought Master Secura was. In his defence, hardly any male Jedi in the Temple thought otherwise, the female Twi'lek knight was very pretty. Enough to make him talk about it when alcohol took over his system. Blast! He didn't even remember that night! The only proof of it was a holovid Anakin took when he found him piss drunk on the couch. Which Anakin deleted afterwards under the threat of his lightsaber.

But he specifically remembered making Anakin swear he wouldn't tell anyone…

When he turned to look at his former Padawan, he could swear he felt steam come out of his ears. The younger Jedi was looking at him like he was facing possessed rancor. Obi-Wan took a deep breath before reaching for his brother through their bond. " _You have. Five seconds. To run. For your pathetic life._ " He whispered deep into Anakin's side of the bond, his voice venomous.

"Yeah, Ahsoka, we're going to go now… We have stuff… to do..." Anakin suddenly declared, more than afraid of what Obi-Wan could do. Of course, he knew Obi-Wan would never hurt him physically, but the man was capable of getting revenge when he wanted to. He was not looking forward to it.

As Anakin literally grabbed Ahsoka by the wrist to drag her out of the house, Obi-Wan shook his head. " _I swear Anakin Skywalker, you're not getting away with it this time!_ " He shouted through the bond, making sure the message passed well through Anakin's mind before the man could get away.

That night, Obi-Wan stood in front of the large window in the bedroom as Meila stared at her reflection in a wall mirror, slowly, mindlessly brushing her long hair. There has been a comfortable silence between the two of them for several minutes now. Lucky for the Jedi Master, Meila didn't make a fuss about the recent incident. When he heard the words coming from her mouth, he had been afraid to hurt her feelings. Not that he was a specialist in women behaviour, but observation through time made him realized how woman hated for their mate to look at other females, especially in _that_ matter. Obi-Wan sighed discreetly as he recalled when he woke up that morning, a still very young Anakin waiting for him all smile with the holocam in his hands. He recalled how thoroughly ashamed he had felt looking at the holovid and how he was ready to do anything, literally _anything_ , to keep his recent behaviour a secret. Master Secura was an honourable woman. He never should have thought about her this way. After several threats to his Padawan, going from the classical cut of dessert, passing by messing up with the boy's handy work and going all the way to pointing his lightsaber towards the boy's stock of holograms of Padme, Anakin had deleted the video and swore never to talk about it. The holograms were left untouched.

And why was he drinking that night in the first place, anyway?! Oh, right. He had been particularly tensed that day, the fourth anniversary of Qui-Gon's death combined with Anakin accidentally blowing up an entire section of the Temple's main hangar. When one of his closest friend, Siri, had started to tease him about it later that night, he had snapped at her, shouting at her to go to Sith Hell or something like that. Mildly insulted, she had ordered him to calm down and to, as she said, 'get a kriffing drink, geez!'. So he stormed back into his quarters and did exactly that. The next morning, he was the one to wake up in Sith Hell. Boy, hangovers were the worst!

He came out of his thoughts when two arms wrapped themselves around his chest and he felt a warm body press against his back. Smiling, he closed his eyes and let himself be embraced, appreciating the comfort of the position. As Meila pressed her head against his shoulder blades, Obi-Wan took a moment to reach through the Force, to softly caress it. He almost gasped as it felt so present, slowly flowing around him in a pool of life and warmth. Obi-Wan really enjoyed the rare moments he got to be in contact in the Force in such a way, and lately he wondered if Meila's presence had anything to do with it.

"Will you be joining me to bed?" He heard the sound of her soft voice against his back.

Would he? The thought was very tempting, he absolutely loved to sleep with her curled up in his arms. But for now, he had something more important to do. It has been a while since the last time he did a session of deep meditation. Oh, he did meditate several times over the last days, but not deep enough to his taste. For now, he really wanted to take the time to sit down and immerse himself in the Force completely. Plus, with the Force flowing around him that easily tonight, he could not wait to plunge himself into it again. Also, maybe he could try to brush off some negative feelings he'd been experiencing recently…

"I will, but not right now. I need a moment to centre myself in the Force. I'll join you as soon as I'm done, though." He murmured, turning around to face her and gently caress her cheek with the tip of his fingers.

She smiled, her green eyes glowing in the soft glow of the room. "I understand. Take all the time you need." She said, winking at him. "But I'm going, I'm exhausted." She added, suppressing a yawn as she said so.

"Of course, you should." He simply said as he took her hand and let her to the nearby bed.

He sat on the side of the mattress as she slid under the covers, letting a sigh of relief as she snuggled in the comfort of the fresh sheets. As soon as she was settled, he bent down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, beautiful." He whispered, sending calming waves through the Force to soothe her way towards slumber. It didn't take long for her to slip into a peaceful slumber.

When he was absolutely sure she was deep in sleep, he got up on his feet and slowly made his way to the backyard. The night Alderaan air was chilly, but just enough to make him feel centred and focused. Turning back to the house, he made sure to keep a place in his mind to watch over what was happening in the house, especially in the bedroom. If anything happened, he would sense it.

As he sat down on the grass, Obi-Wan looked up at the sky. There was no trace of cloud and every single star and nearby planet was visible. It was a beautiful sight and the galaxy's light was casting a soft glow nearby. Far out in the mountains like they were, the only sound he could hear was the wind passing through the leafs of the trees. The conditions were perfect for a deep meditation session. He was really looking forward to it.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan dropped every single shield he was holding and let the Force hit him all the way. He sighed longly as he suddenly felt connected to everything surrounding him. He smiled as he remembered Qui-Gon's teachings about the living Force and submerged himself completely to it, submitting in entire body to its gentle flow. It was a wonderful feeling.

But for some reason, even though the Force was flowing in long, powerful waves around him, he still had difficulties connecting to it completely, as if he grabbed it with his hands, but the grip felt slippery. Instead of being solidly anchored within it, he felt like he could be ejected from his trance at any moment. Taking another deep breath, Obi-Wan plunged himself again through the living Force, but felt again like the door wasn't opened enough for him to enter. It was really frustrating.

" _Purge yourself from any negative emotion you might harbour, Padawan. Only then can you immerse yourself completely in the living Force_." He heard his former Master say gently in his mind.

At first, Obi-Wan had a reflex to open his eyes and search for his long lost Master. After a second, he kept his eyes closed, knowing that Qui-Gon was nowhere in sight, but he was close nonetheless. "I am familiar with the rules of meditation, Master." He simply replied in the silence of the night, but knowing that somehow, Qui-Gon would hear him.

For a moment, there was a silence in his mind and Obi-Wan almost thought Gui-Gon was gone. But it didn't take long for the Jedi Master to manifest again. " _You've always been a natural in meditation techniques, Obi-Wan. If you're having difficulties tonight, you must be concerned by something, my young Padawan..._ " The voice of his Master explained, his wisdom always present in both his words and voice tone.

Obi-Wan sighed. Of course he was concerned. Even though he tried to deny it, the fact that Meila kept him in the dark on the events of the facility and on her past left him feeling completely useless. He desperately wanted to help her deal with all the stress and trauma from her 18 years of confinement, but he felt as if he couldn't. In addition, him being kept out of the mission to Grondar only added to his frustration. Obi-Wan may be an honourable man, but he was still a man who, right now, was upset. He had hoped meditation would help him brush those feelings off, but it seemed like it was working against him.

"What should I do, Master?" He asked, suddenly feeling like a child at the tail of his Master again. "My judgment is blurred by my emotions and I feel like I can't brush them off..." He admitted, seeking comfort in the fact that he was telling the truth instead of trying to be strong while hiding behind lies.

" _Search through your feelings Obi-Wan, and a solution will present itself to you..._ " Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. That's what he had been trying to do for the last couple of hours. "I could really use your help right now, Master..." He said, more to himself than anything else.

He could almost feel his Master smile. " _I am not one to tell you how to control your thoughts, Obi-Wan. But please, remember that the Jedi Order adopted Order 74 for a reason. Keep that in mind, Padawan._ " Qui-Gon said, before his presence started to fade again in the Force.

"Master, wait-!" Obi-Wan urged, but the man's presence was gone. Obi-Wan shivered as the void in his heart caused by his Master's death suddenly appeared again and he felt terribly alone.

For about two hours after his encounter with his former Master's presence in the Force, Obi-Wan tried desperately to reconnect with the living Force, but to no avail. Frustrated, he got up to his feet again and started to wander around the house. He knew Anakin liked to go for walks or to keep his hands busy when he had troubles dealing with his feelings, and Obi-Wan had always been opened to new suggestions. As he walked around the small house he concentrated on what Qui-gon just told him.

How long had he been wandering around? He didn't know. He could see the sun starting to rise far away in the horizon and the black night sky had been replaced by a colourful dawn. Frustrated and tired, Obi-Wan sat again on the ground and sighed heavily, pressing his face into his palms. He desperately needed to plunge himself in the Force, but it looked like it was closing the door in his face, harder each time he tried.

hadn't even noticed Meila's presence until she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Startled, he suddenly raised his head to meet her gaze. Still wearing her nightgown, she was wrapped tightly in his brown cloak and was looking at him with worry. Almost as soon as he revealed his face he placed a confident mask on. For now, he didn't want her to see how upset he was. She had plenty other things to deal with.

"Sweetheart," He said, raising a hand to her neck, "It's still so early, did you have troubles sleeping, my dear?" He asked on a casual tone, trying his best to hide his real feelings.

"You're upset." She cut him with that specific look on her face he knew so well, reminding him how she could read him so easily like an open book. "You've been pacing around the house for more than an hour."

Blast it.

"Talk to me, Obi..." She begged, holding one of his hand in her own, gently caressing his palm with circular movement of her thumb. "I heard you scold your former Padawan because he hid things from you, are you going to break your precious philosophy and hide things from me?" She said, kneeling in front of him so he could not avoid her eyes anymore.

Obi-Wan huffed, but managed a small smile. "Anakin lied to me. It's not the same thing." He said, lowering his eyes to his hands which suddenly were very fascinating.

Meila shook her head at Obi-Wan stubbornness, but didn't give up on him just yet. She knew there was something troubling him and she was determined to make him talk. Getting back up on her feet and adjusting the cloak around herself, she handed him a hand. "Come on, let's get a walk." She declared, gesturing to the far out forest behind the little house with her head.

Obi-Wan took her hand and let her guide him through the endless corridors of trees and bushes. As they wandered around in silence, hand in hand, the Jedi couldn't help but smile as he noticed how familiar the situation was. The two of them sneaking up in the forest, away from any curious eyes and accusing hands, just enjoying the other's presence. Looking over at his sweetheart, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Surprised, she looked up and met his eyes. "This feels really familiar, doesn't it?" He mentioned, smiling nostalgically as sweet memories began to flow his mind.

She smirked at him with a mild accusation look deep within her green eyes. "Are you telling me this because you try to avoid talking about your feelings?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am most certainly not." He snapped back with an amused smile.

She laughed and took his other hand in hers, placing herself in front of him to stop him in his tracks. "Great, because you're not getting away from it." She decided.

"You're really impossible, you know that milady?" He whispered, faking annoyance.

Meila chuckled loudly. "Keep trying. I've heard that before." She winked at him, before jumping on top of a nearby rock, making her slightly taller than the Jedi Master by her side. "Do you remember that night we played hide and seek in the tree field back home just because when wanted to be like children again?" She recalled, her gaze getting lost in the dawn sky.

"How could I forget?" He said, folding his arms around his chest. "I still remember being the all time champion..." He smiled, pumping his chest in pride.

Meila made an indignant sound and snorted. "You were not playing fair! You could just track my signature through the Force and find me in a matter of minutes."

He laughed and took her hand so she could safely get down from the large, unstable rock. "The Force works in wonderful ways. Do you remember when you told your father that I had to protect you against a forest rancor to explain how late we were that night? Even though forest rancors don't even exist?" He asked, still seeing himself trying not to laugh at how ridicule her explanation was at the time.

Meila's eyes grew wide. "I still can't believe he bought that! It was almost as funny to see him accept that without questions as seeing you lose your feet and fall into that large puddle of water!"

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Oh dear, do feel free to forget about that one..."

Meila smiled, she loved it when Obi-Wan felt embarrassed in front of her. She sort of found a cuteness to it. "I promise I won't." She declared to the Jedi's disappointment. "Like I will never forget that time you twirled me in the air and placed a kiss on my cheek..."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes to bring himself back to that evening, more than 18 years ago. They haven't seen each other for almost a year and Obi-Wan had had a little time off from his Padawan duty. As soon as he had got the news from Master Qui-Gon, he had jumped in his starfighter to make the voyage to her home. He did not even take the time to send her a message warning her of his arrival. Just after he landed after an exhausting 22 hours flight crammed in his cockpit, he had jumped out of his fighter as soon as he saw her in the distance and had ran all the way to her house to meet her halfway. He still remembered the surprise on her face followed by undeniable joy and he took her by the wait, twirled her around in the air and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. That moment, for him, was still one of the most significant on of his life.

Because it was that evening that he had realized he would do anything for her, even quit the Jedi Order if she wanted him to.

Opening his eyes again, he walked in front of her, took her by the waist and twirled her around like he did all those years ago. Except that this time, his lips went to met hers in a sweet, tender kiss. Smiling against his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself close to him. When their lips parted, Obi-Wan raised his hand to gently caress her cheek while he nuzzled the tip of her nose with his own. Being this close to her, feeling the warm blow of her breath against his chin, plunging his eyes into hers, Obi-Wan could honestly say he rarely felt this good in his entire life. He could feel the Force flow around him, powerful but soft at the same time. It felt wonderful.

Harboured by a new energy, Obi-Wan placed a kiss on Meila's forehead and backed up from her embrace. "You don't want me to hide things from you," He started, "But what you went through, everything that happened at the facility... You won't tell me anything, how is that fair?" He asked, his voice tone dropped several levels.

Meila lowered her head. "That's what bothering you, isn't it?" She whispered while looking at the ground to avoid her lover's glare.

"Of course, sweetheart. I want to help you, in every possible way. When you denied me your writings before sending them to Chancellor Organa I..." Obi-Wan sighed. He was so used to bury his feelings down his chest that he didn't quite know how to put them into words. It was quite frustrating. "I felt left out. Like you didn't trust me enough to tell me what happened..."He advanced, hoping she would understand his point of view.

Almost instantly, Meila wrapped the cloak around her petite body as if trying to hide within its layers. Feeling bad for putting her in such an uncomfortable position, Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, a reassuring weight to assure her he didn't mean any harm.

The woman sighed. "Are you sure you want to know what happened? It's violent and disgusting..." She whimpered, avoiding direct eye contact with the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "All I'm saying is that I will be at your side, no matter what happened to you back there. No matter how violent, how disgusting, how terrible it was. Force, even the Council won't send me on the mission to Grondar-"

Meila's eyes grew wide and she interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "They won't?" She asked.

Obi-Wan pinched his lips and nodded no. "They didn't assign me, even if I was the first to put my name on the list..." He explained, trying to hide how much the news actually upset him.

Letting out a long sigh of relief, Meila jumped in Obi-Wan arms and hugged him tightly. Obi-Wan could only hold on, confused. "I'm so glad, Obi!" Meila whispered as a shiver ran down her spine. "It's absolutely horrible, back there! If the Master knew your feelings for me, he would... he would..." She mumbled as tears started to flow her soft cheeks. "Oh dear... Obi, I can't even think about it! You can't go there, please don't go there!" She sobbed, holding to Obi-Wan's shoulders for dear life.

Alerted by the sobs in his neck, Obi-Wan raised a hand in her hair and stroked gently while whispering soft words in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her. "I'm staying right here with you, alright?" He said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She raised a hand to remove the wetness on her face and nodded. "I promise I will tell you everything you need to know, Obi. I just... need time. I'm not hiding it from you because I don't trust you, but because I love you and I don't want you to look at me differently than what I was, the little girl you loved so much 18 years ago..." She said, turning her back to him.

Obi-Wan came to wrap his arms around her waist. "The little girl I loved 18 years ago is gone, Mel, you can't deny that..." He said as he brought her close to him again, not wanting to lose the contact. Meila tensed up at his words, but didn't make a fuss about them as the Jedi nuzzled her hair. "She's been replaced by a strong, gorgeous women that I love with all my heart like you can't possibly imagine..." Obi-Wan added, smiling.

Meila laughed softly and sighed. "Thank you, Obi. You really know how to talk to women..."

They stayed like that for several minutes, embracing each other an appreciating the other's warmth in the chilly morning air of Alderaan. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan let the Force flow in his mind and smiled as he finally could grasp it again. Reaching deep in the Force in hopes that his Master would hear him, he spoke. " _Thank you, Master. I understand what you meant earlier._ "

As they walked back to the house, Obi-Wan made sure Meila ate breakfast before he went for a long overdue deep mediation session.

Padme was just about to go to bed when her comlink beeped. Frowning, she reached on her bedside table to take the little metal device into her hand, letting it buzz several times as she wondered who the hell would call her like that at this hour. For a moment, she thought it could be Anakin, but she knew he could simply contact her within their bond, so a comlink call would be unnecessary. Then, who?

Pressing the button, she found that it was not a call per say, but a message, previously recorded attached to a video file. Accepting the message, she frowned, surprise, as the face of her good friend Obi-Wan appeared in the blue hologram.

"Greetings, my friend." He saluted with a smile on his face. Padme smiled, confused. She knew Obi-Wan smiled, but this time there was something more behind it and she couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. "I hope everything is good with you, with the kids and all..." The recording continued.

Padme had to frown to that. Obi-Wan had never been one to engage in small talk. Well, not especially with her, anyway. "What are you up to, now?" She whispered to the hologram, curious of what was about to come.

"If you're seeing this message, it means that my former Padawan has been a very - _very_ \- bad boy. And what kind of Master would I be if I were not to impose punishment over bad behaviour, hmm?" Obi-Wan looked like he was about to stop the recording machine when he suddenly looked up at her again. "Oh, and please do inform my former apprentice of your thoughts on this holovideo, I'm sure he'll appreciate it." He said, a smirk building on his lips as he winked at her. "Enjoy... "

The blue hologram of Anakin's Master disappeared back in the small device, replaced by an holovid document that she was free to open or delete. Shrugging, she press a button to accept the file and the screen transformed in front of her eyes into a scenery that looked like a small bedroom. There was a young teenager sitting on the edge of the bed and she took no time in recognizing a very young version of her husband. Judging by his size and height, she didn't give him more than 14 years old. He was holding something in his arm, something that looked strangely like... a pillow?

Padme looked at the recording, confused, as little Anakin started hugging the pillow like a lost child looking for comfort. At first, she though the boy was simply sad or bored. Anakin being Anakin, it didn't take much for him to broadcast his emotions to the entire galaxy. Padme tilted her head wondering what could have possibly affected the boy so much.

Suddenly, the boy hugged the pillow tighter in his arms and let out a long sigh. "Oh Padme..."

Padme placed a hand on her mouth, completely thunderstruck as the teenager that was now her husband and father of her children started to passionately kiss his pillow. And not only kissed, he literally pushed the pillow on the mattress and took care of it like it was an actual young woman. Kisses were placed everywhere, hands were sliding on the side, the whole package. When little Anakin started to declare to the pillow how much he loved her, how he would marry her one day and have a bunch of children with her, Padme started to laugh so hard to the point her sides hurt. As Anakin continued his assault on the poor pillow, she could sometimes hear Obi-Wan's faint giggles behind the holocam. It was absolutely glorious.

Padme could not remember the last time she laughed so hard. When a particularly loud chuckle escaped her, she hid her face in her own pillow in order to muffle the sound, hoping she didn't actually wake the two toddlers in the next room.

" _Sweetheart, you're making me laugh here..._ " Anakin whispered in her head, implying that she was broadcasting her feelings down the bond. " _What can possible be so funny?_ "

Padme took a long breath trying to recompose herself, but just started to laugh even louder afterwards. What did her lovely husband do this time to make Obi-Wan feel the need to share this with her? " _Oh dear, Anakin... Are you still making love to your own pillow when you miss me?_ " She chuckled back.

At first, Anakin was silent on the other side of the bond. As time passed, his confusion turned to suspicions, which turned to realization to finish in utter mortification. " _Sithspit!_ " He shouted, completely embarrassed. Still chuckling loud in her bed, Padme pressed a button on her comlink which started the recording over. She would preciously keep this file with her at all times. Her husband didn't seem to approve, though...

" _I swear to Sith Hells I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands..._ " Was all she could notice Anakin saying as she looked at the video again and again.

Back on Alderaan, Obi-Wan jumped out of his skin when a loud voice came to burst him out of his meditation. " _How COULD you do this to me, Obi-Wan?! To Padme of all people?!_ " Anakin shouted through their own bond, sounding angrier than he had been in the last days combined.

Realizing what Anakin was talking about, Obi-Wan smiled. So Padme had accepted the file, after all. " _Do what, former Padawan of mine? If I recall correctly, I certainly was not the one treating my pillow like it was the last female in the galaxy..._ " Obi-Wan innocently replied.

" _Uba stoopa douapkhe cei see echuta poodoo!_ " Anakin ranted in his Huttese former language. Obi-Wan had to laugh at that: it was not any day he was being called a 'stupid pile of shit'.

At the other end of the bond, Anakin took a deep breath realizing his outburst and let out a long sigh. " _You could have at least sent it to Ahsoka, not to Padme herself..._ " He said, mortification still pretty obvious in his voice tone.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and grinned. " _Oh, what a splendid idea, maybe I'll do that..._ " He whispered mischievously.

On the other end of the bond, Anakin panicked. " _No! Don't do that! I know I swore to never talk about you drunken ass but only Ahsoka knew and I didn't even give that much details and I'm really sorry butpleasedon'tshowthistoanyoneelseIbegyou!_ " He blasted in his Master's mind, so fast the man had to actually replay the sentence in his head in order to catch the main idea.

Smiling to himself, Obi-Wan shook his head. " _I won't Anakin. I think you've suffered enough. We're even?_ "

Relief poured like water at the other side of the bond. " _We're even._ "

Deep down in the grounds of Grondar, a guard gulped nervously in front of the Master's door. With the kind of news he was about to deliver, who knew if he would get out of that room alive or not. The Master's plans didn't go as planned and when that happened, the death tool in he facility raised up catastrophically. This was not looking good.

Praying for his life, he knocked gently on the door, his heart racing inside his chest. When he heard the invitation to come in, he took a deep breath to recompose himself and entered. The room was dark, as always. No one in the facility could truly say what the Master looked like, even the higher ranked guards. Some of them made bets on his appearance: what colour were his eyes? His hair? How big would his nose be?

The guard jumped back to reality and the grumpy voice of the Master shouted, impatient. "Now, what is it?! You're disturbing me, young man..."

The poor guard felt his entire body shake as he started to feel that his life hanged only by a threat right now. He tried to swallow the fear in his voice, but the blasted thing still shook violently when he spoke. "We-we got w-word that the Re-Republic is sending troops here..." He tried, cursing his inability to speak normally.

There was a long silence in the room as the Master slowly took the news in. After a moment, he shouted again. "What?!"

The guard swore he could piss in his own pants right now. "Y-Yes, Mister. Chancellor Organa ordered a squadron of CloneTroopers to come to Grondar accompanied by several Jedi Knights... We-We don't know exactly why b-but frankly sir... I don't see any other reason for them to come here if it's not to shut down the fa-facility..."

The Master loudly punched a surface out of anger and the guard was starting to search for the earliest opportunity to get the hell out of there. "How can this be?! That pirate leader SWORE to me they were no survivors on that blasted ship!" He shouted, his shadow grabbing something and smashing it against the wall.

The guard was literally shaking all over now. "If the Republic know, Mister, that means that there were survivors that night. I-I don't think your pirates did their jobs too well..." He whimpered, realizing too late that his words could only enrage the Master even further.

He was right. The man growled and cursed a deity he didn't even believe in. "This could compromise all my plans! You are lucky that the informations you'Re bringing are useful because I would blow you to bits otherwise!"

The guard smiled weakly. "Trust me, Mister. I know."

The Master sighed heavily. "Go back to your unit and send the probes droid to search for any survivors through the galaxy. All of them. Use their face recognition program. If and when you find any of the girls that escaped that night, send your troops to hunt them down, Am I un-der-stood?"

The guard nodded, glad he could escape with his life this time. "Y-Yes, Mister. Right away, Mister!"


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys! I'm posting this chapter in a hurry, because my finals are coming quicker than I thought and I really need to disconnect and hide in my books until it's over. I promise I'll be back in about two weeks! A little bit of fluff in this one, I really hope you will like it!

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to post a review, they really help me to continue! If you like this story, don't be afraid to follow/favourite and leave a review! I answer to everyone!

 **Chapter warnings** : mild sexual description, mentions of past rape.

Anakin Skywalker looked over at the monstrous Cruiser as his squadron of Clone troopers started to load the necessary supplies for their upcoming trip to Grondar. While the majority of the white armored men boxed up the small stock, including food, water and weapons, the other portion started to fly the starfighters and landings ships into the cruiser's main hangar. Everyone was at work and the landing platform almost looked like a factory with its men running from left to right to ensure a good production. At the sight, Anakin smiled. This was going to be a big operation, like the ones he always liked to participate in. Lots of action, lots of explosions and, most of all, lots of results.

After thoroughly reviewing Meila's testimony about the place and its characteristics, the Jedi Council had divided the plan in two simple parts: Plan A and Plan B, no matter how cliché Plan B sounded, it was to be put in order only if Plan A failed. At the thought of this schedule, Anakin shook his head. Plans. Stupid plans, always the stupid plans. For the Jedi, nothing ever worked as planned! More than once, jumping in the battlefield only trusting his instincts and not the plan had saved their asses! Anakin sometimes wondered why the Council continued to stubbornly make plans for their missions. Okay, maybe they did needed some sort of guidance, he was not the kind of man who loved walking on a mission blind, but he still questioned why the Council made their plans always so elaborate. Oh, well. Anakin decided to just go with it. He was done trying to question the Council's decisions.

Walking forward to give a hand to a Trooper who tried to lift a box way too heavy for his size, Anakin revised the two plans. Plan A: Enter the facility by the same air conduct Meila and her colleagues used to escape, capture the Master and the guards, evacuate the women while placing seismic charges on the main structure of the facility and set them off once everyone was out. Anakin sighed at how incredibly stupid that sounded. Lucky for Plan B, because Plan A was almost destined to fail miserably. Meila had to wait 18 years for a single opportunity to get out of that hell. Not 18 weeks, not 18 months, 18 years for Force sake! And they just expected them to knock at the facility's door, get in undetected, evacuate every single women, capture the responsible and get out?

Now on plan B. Even if this one may seem simpler, it implied a greater sacrifice and Anakin could say that he disapproved of it. He turned around to look at the large heavy cannons slowly rolling their way into the Cruiser and sighed. They would be used to completely destroy the facility from the outside if they couldn't do it from the inside. Which meant the sacrifice of everyone they could not evacuate. Stupid plan. As one of the leader of the mission, Anakin promised himself he would do anything possible in order to stay away from Plan B. That might imply a little... improvisation, but he didn't care. At least he had Captain Rex to fight with him and the ARC Trooper knew him very well. Somehow, that boosted Anakin's confidence for the mission.

On that thought, he walked over to his left where Ahsoka was briefing with a new squadron of rookie CloneTroopers. Anakin politely waited for her to be done before speaking to her. She was a full-time Knight, now. He no longer had any say in her actions and decisions. It was alright, though. He was so proud of her.

Sensing the presence of her former Master behind her back, Ahsoka dismissed the rookies with a smile and some encouragements for their first mission and tuned back to face Anakin. "What's up, Skyguy? Ready to be tossed in combat?" She asked like she was merely talking about the weather.

Anakin chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. "I could certainly ask you the same question, Snips..." He started on an laughing tone, but his face became serious as he continued, "How do you feel about this mission? Did you had the time to rework your saber techniques? Did you-"

Ahsoka smiled at Anakin's concern. She had been gone for almost 6 years, she assumed it was normal for him to show some worries about her unfinished training. With understanding eyes, she placed a hand on his arm. "Anakin, I'll be fine. I may have been out of the Jedi Order for several years, but I never stopped my training. As soon as I walked out of the Temple that day, I went to join my friend, Lux. Under the circumstances, he kindly took me under his roof." She explained, but under Anakin's following silence, she turned around to face her former Master. "You... do you remember him?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Anakin frowned. "Yes, faintly, but yes..." He acknowledged, "I still remember how attached you became to him back then..."

Ahsoka nodded. "Well, I must say he was a great support when I walked away. For several months, I almost lost myself in despair: I had lost everything, my friends, my family and most importantly, my identity. Everything that I had been trained to do, everything that I stood for... gone. He..." She sighed and closed her eyes as dreaded memories of her first moments out of the Temple came back in her mind, still as haunting her as if it was yesterday. "He really helped me through all of it. I don't think I could have survived otherwise."

Anakin shivered deep in his spine and was happy to be able to hide it. Ahsoka was very dear to him and he remembered how inconsolable he had been when she got away. He had missed training sessions for several days, he had stopped eating, he hadn't slept well at all and had preferred to wander the Temple's corridors at night, sometime stopping in the hangar, where they used to tinker with their ships until late at night. He had constantly blamed himself for her failure and Obi-Wan had even lost his legendary patience over it one time, shouting at him to 'snap out of it!' and 'get on with his life'. He did, eventually, but the scar of her absence still weighed heavy on his heart. He never truly moved on from that episode of his life. Even today, as he walked beside her for their first mission back together, he still feared she would walk away, slip from his grips and that he would lose her, forever this time.

But almost as soon as her emotions got the best of her, Ahsoka came back to reality with her traditional smile. "Oh well... I crafted a lightsaber out of scraps and I continued to train every day like at the Temple. I don't know if the Force had to do anything with it, but something told me back then that I would still need my skills one day." She explained as they both started walking to board the Cruiser.

"And you stayed with Lux for all this time?" Anakin asked intrigued.

"Yup." She simply replied, shrugging.

The Jedi Master frowned. Even though Ahsoka was an adult now, he still, somehow, saw the little youngling he took on as a Padawan and knowing she spent so much time with a boy slightly disturbed him. He could almost feel an urgent need to protect her from all the males in the entire galaxy, even though he shouldn't.

Tiptoeing on that thought, he tried to be subtle when he spoke again, failing spectacularly. "And... what did you do all this time with him?" He asked her, cursing his voice tone which clearly gave away how uncomfortable he was with the subject matter.

Ahsoka laughed and rolled her eyes. She could feel Anakin's discomfort with the situation and she was well prepared to put him at his place. She was an adult now and he certainly didn't have the right to peek in her private life. "You know, stuff..." She replied, winking at him, leaving him completely embarrassed at her side.

The rest of the way in the Cruiser was made in silence. When they entered the control room at the top of the monstrous ship, Captain Rex and several CloneTroopers were already waiting for them for the last briefing. As the mission adrenaline started to run through Anakin's veins, he walked over to the holoboard and smiled to all his troops, sending an atmosphere of confidence for everyone implied in this mission.

"Alright, men, what's the status report?" He asked, clapping his hands together followed closely by his former Padawan, waiting for Rex to report on the last datas.

Pressing on a button on the holoboard, broadcasting in a hologram what seemed to be plans of their destination, Captain Rex cleared his voice and gave the official informations. "We got the plans of the facility, General Skywalker. In the Senate's archives, it was labelled as an abandoned mine, which could easily be logical since Grondar's grounds are rich with minerals once essentials to the Republic. It may be the reason why no one truly paid attention to it before." He explained, as the plans grew bigger on the holoboard with one swift move of his experienced hands. "If we follow Meila's testimony, our entry points will be here, here and here," He said, pointing to key entry points at the surface of the large underground building. "If everything goes as planned, we should be able to enter undetected, evacuate, capture the Master and get out, blowing everything to bits behind us."

"But nothing ever goes as planned." Anakin spoke, shaking his head. "Luckily, it's when things do not go as planned that we are at our best. Did we figure where the women are being held?" He asked, concerned about the lives at stake.

Captain Rex denied. "Unfortunately, they are constantly moved through the facility in order to keep them in a confused state, which discourage attempts at escaping. If you ask me, General, Meila and her colleagues were damn well lucky to get their asses out of there." He murmured, still admiring the complexity of the building standing in front of his eyes. "Plus, our priority is to capture the responsible of this mess..."

Anakin stood tall in front of his ARC Trooper. "I will not capture the responsible only to leave all those innocent lives to their deaths. First, we evacuate, second, we find the crazy man and third, we blow up the kriffing place. And it will go down even if the damn monster responsible for all this goes down with his ship, as long as every single women is out of there and safe. Am I clear, Captain?" He ordered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the clone with authority.

Captain Rex took a deep breath, remembering himself who was the chief of command. "Yes, general."

As soon as everything was clear between the two warriors, Anakin smiled and patted the clone's shoulder. "That's what I'm talking about! Alright, men, are we ready to take off?"

A rookie Clone turned around from the impressive control panel. "Ready to take off at your command, General." He declared.

Anakin nodded with a smile in his face. "Alright, get in position."

The well trained pilots each took their places in front of the control panel and swiftly took into the skies of Coruscant. As soon as the coordinates of Grondar's position were in and the Cruiser's hyperdrive was at full power, Anakin declared, "Engage!"

The monstrous ship blasted off at lightspeed into its 48 hours voyage towards the planet.

That morning, Meila was woken up by the faint sounds of grunts and groans. At first, she thought it was only the remnants of her dreams still echoing in her mind as she opened her eyes. Laying still in her bed, she listened closely for any more noises, wondering what could possibly be causing them this early in the morning. Looking out of the large window, she noticed the skies were still colored in several shades of oranges and pinks. At first, she didn't hear anything else, maybe only the sounds of the birds singing in the early day. Shrugging, she turned around under the covers to settle for a more comfortable position.

But as she closed her eyes again, the grunts started again, making Meila sit in her bed, alerted. She could recognized the voice behind the sounds: it was with no doubts coming from Obi-Wan, who seemed to be missing at his side in the bed. Passing her hand on the sheets at her right, she noticed that the place was cold, meaning the Jedi Master had been out of bed for a significant amount of time. And this time, he did joined her to bed in the night: she specifically remembered him discreetly sliding under the covers and snuggling up to her about an hour after she got to bed herself. Concentrating on the sound she could observe another kind of sound, definitely not human, more like a buzzing sound, humming like a... lightsaber?

Alarmed, she pushed her legs out of the bed, careful the make the less sounds possible. If there was danger, she didn't plan on being caught. Since they moved to the small house in the mountains of Alderaan, Obi-Wan had never touched his weapon once. Or if he did, he did it behind her back. Swiftly walking at the other end of the room, she picked up the Jedi Master's cloak, nicely folded in a chair next to the closet, and wrapped it around her shoulders. As her heart rate rose up in her chest like a wild animal running, she took and deep breath and got out of the room.

As she wandered into the main area, everything was calm, as always. All the lights were shut off, but a fire had been lit, giving the space a little warmth. Scanning the room for any disturbance, Meila figured that the sounds were coming from outside, in the backyard. Glancing at the window from where she stood at the door of the bedroom, she could perceive a blue light bouncing on and off the glass. So Obi-Wan really _was_ using his lightsaber for some reasons. She could feel her heart trying to burst its way out of her ribcage as she slowly approached the window in order to get a glimpse of what was going on. There was one thing she knew more than anyone: you're never safe even in your own home.

As the backyard was now completely in her field of view, she finally relaxed. There were no predators, no intruders like she thought. Instead, what she saw through the window as she approached it left her in awe at the sight. Obi-Wan was standing in the grass about 15 meters away from the house, twirling his lightsaber around as he practiced what she remembered as Kata techniques. She could not help herself but stare at the Jedi Master as he turned, jumped and twirled around, swinging his blue weapon in the process in a mesmerizing blue light show.

Shirtless.

She had seen Obi-Wan practice katas before. When he was still a Padawan, he had to do a long serie of them every single day in order to stay in shape and master the handling of his dangerous laser weapon. She remembered how she used to sneak up on him training when they were young, at a time when she thought she could spy on him without him knowing. Of course, he could always sense her presence through the Force and her innocence on the matter became a subject of tease between the two several days later. She remembered how fascinated she had been at the way he could handle such a dangerous weapon around with such confidence and how she would always shriek in fear as he tossed the lightsaber from hand to hand to impress her. The blade could cut through the toughest metals in the galaxy for Force sake! And he was just playing around with it like it wasn't dangerous at all... She also remembered how she chuckled when the still inexperienced Padawan Obi-Wan had became frustrated over a very difficult move, trying it again and again until he gave up.

But this time, something was different with the way she was looking at the Jedi. Sure, his techniques were still very impressive. In fact, she could even recognize several katas that he did practice in the past, but the moves were executed perfectly. The clumsiness of the Padawan had been replaced by the precision and perfection of the Jedi Master. It was quite a sight to see, and since the Jedi training had always been very private, usually confined between the walls of the Jedi Temple, she felt more than privileged to be able to see it.

But as she admired Obi-Wan's moves, she surprised her gaze to slide from his weapon to his muscle body as it strained to accomplish a difficult movement with the laser sword. Shifting her eyes upwards, she admired his features as he centered himself to enter another level of kata. Judging by the sweat making his skin glow in the morning light and the hair that was glued to his forehead, Meila could assume he had been training for a significant time. She observed with great interest his muscles as he moved around with swift, fast movements and she even felt her own temperature rise at the sight. When he took a small break, lowering his weapon down, panting from the efforts and passing a hand in his hair, she unconsciously bit her lips and repress a shiver down her spine.

How many layers did the Jedi tunics had to hide all this, anyway?!

She wanted to move, wanted to give the Jedi Master some privacy for the rest of his training, but for some reason, her feet got stuck at the spot she was standing and she didn't find the motivation to go away. She found herself being fascinated by every single move Obi-Wan made. The way his chest and neck stretched as he looked straight up at the sky and took a deep breath, seeming desperate to get some much needed oxygen down his lungs. The way he powered down his lightsaber and clipped it around a small belt around his leggings. The muscle in his arm as he lifted it to Force call what she could assume was a bottle of water, the metal container slowly flying up to meet his opened palm. The way his adam's apple moved as he drank the liquid heavily, even to the way his tongue perked up to catch a remaining drop on his lips...

Meila swallowed heavily as her heartbeat accelerated to a dangerous pace in her chest, almost making her dizzy in the process. Automatically, she wrapped the fabric of the brown cloak more tightly around herself in hope that the Jedi Master could not hear it. She knew that he mere presence at the window was more than enough for him to feel her in the Force, he was just not paying attention enough to remark her presence. As he didn't unclipped his weapon again, Meila looked at it as a sign that he was done with the katas for today. Indeed, Obi-Wan turned sideways to stare at the dawn in the horizon, still lifting the bottle to his lips once in a while as he recovered for the intense workout he just did. When the bottle seemed empty, he tossed it aside and grabbed a towel placed beside his folded upper tunics on the grass and proceeded to remove the excess of sweat on his skin.

Finally, Meila felt herself coming out of her trance and remembered a critical information of her past experiences with Obi-Wan: he never took the time to eat before performing his morning katas when they were young. Was it possible that he kept that bad habit through the years? Not taking any chances, she detached her eyes from the beautiful sight and walked to the nearby kitchen to grab a large apple, a fruit she remembered her lover enjoying as a Padawan.

When she passed through the backyard door, the Jedi Master was facing away from her as he splashed some liquid from another metal container on his upper body before drying it up with his towel. Paying attention to the label, she recognized some sort of soap which didn't need the use for water. As she approached him, she suddenly stopped as she noticed something coloring his skin.

Scars.

Of course, she still had their recent conversation on the subject still fresh in her mind. Closing her eyes, she could still see the numerous marks on his arms, the ones he revealed to her in order to appease her about her own slashes. She did felt more comfortable around him knowing he dealt with the same problem as her. The only thing was, she didn't expect to see so many of them sprayed all across his body. She could even say he actually had more scars than her. They were everywhere: on both of his arms, on his sides, up and down his back and she was sure they would be a couple more on his chest, which she couldn't see right now. When she noticed the long lashes going across his upper back, she shivered as she recognized the weapon responsible: the lightwip. Following the same kind of design used by the traditional lightsaber, the lightwip had a less powerful, softer blade, making it slack enough to wip something with it, but not strong enough to cut through material. Wiping covered flesh with it always left a bad mark and electrocuted the poor victim receiving it. If he was unlucky enough to receive the blow on fresh skin, the heat of the wip could left critical burns behind which took a very long time to heal. Meila had been victim of that lightwip several times on her stay at the facility and she would never wish the experience to anybody. Careful observing the long scars at Obi-Wan's back, she felt sad to know that he had experienced its wrath, too.

But something else flowered in her heart as she observed the pink marks in his skin, a feeling she was quite unfamiliar with, actually. Looking at him like that, standing in front of her, half naked and careless, she couldn't help but find him absolutely...

"Beautiful..." She whispered without even thinking about it.

Finally noticing her presence, Obi-Wan turned around to the sound of her voice and his eyes smiled when they met with hers. "What's that?" He asked, not sure of what she said.

Meila felt a blush creep on her cheek but was able to retain it. She knew there was no point in lying to Obi-Wan. "Nothing too important. I simply find you beautiful." She said, approaching him slowly.

At first, he seemed taken aback by her comment and looked down at himself, suddenly remembering exactly how exposed he was, a small blush settling on his face. "Why, thank you milady..." He said, his clipped Coruscanti accent coming to emphasize just how proper he was. Looking back up in her eyes, he smiled. "Good morning."

Meila giggled and looked down at the apple in her hands. "Good morning... did you forget to eat again?" She asked, already knowing the answer and handing him the red fruit.

The Jedi Master looked at the apple like he had starved for the last decade. "As a matter of fact, I did forget." He simply said, as he took the fruit from her hand, and rolling it between his fingers.

Meila shook her head in disbelief. "Now that you are an all-powerful Jedi Master, I didn't expect to have to babysit you..." She scolded him, knowing Obi-Wan would always put duty before his own needs. Silly Jedi.

Obi-Wan froze and pricked an eyebrow. " _Babysit me_? Well, excuse me, milady, but _I_ have been the one _babysitting_ you for the past weeks, if you recall..." He laughed sarcastically.

Meila just smiled and joined the laughs. "Yes, you may be right about that one..."

Smiling, he slipped his hand at the back of her neck and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart. I love you." He whispered before taking a large bite in the fruit.

Again, Meila felt dizzy. Obi-Wan had kissed her on the forehead several times before, but this time something was out of place. As she felt his soft lips pressing against her skin and his breath brushing in her face, she felt a long wave of heat descend down her back. It was quite a nice feeling, something she never truly experienced before. For a moment, she wasn't sure if she should appreciate it completely or be concerned by it. She could also feel her breath becoming heavier, but she did her best to bury that need for air deep within her guts.

Once again, she found her gaze slipping from Obi-Wan's features down to his exposed chest, slowly rising with the rhythm of his breath. As she explored his skin with her surprisingly hungry eyes, they fell upon a long scar that seemed recent, compared to the others, per say. It was coming almost all across his chest, starting at the left upper shoulder and ending at his right side. The wound itself was completely healed, but the scar was still red and a little swollen.

Keeping her gaze on the mark, she asked him, "What happened?"

After swallowing his bite, Obi-Wan looked over his chest to meet the point where her eyes were staring. "Oh, nasty crash in my starfighter once. It was not as bad at first, but my stubborn self insisted on continuing the battle, so it got worse with time." He simply explained, biting again in the fruit.

Once again, Meila shook her head at him. "You reckless Jedi..." She mumbled before slipping herself in his arms, gently laying her head against his hard chest like she did so many times before. Chuckling at her comment, Obi-Wan wrapped his available arm around her back and held her close.

The woman frowned as she felt the same wave of warmth invade her back, this time starting from her upper neck and falling all the way down to the curve of her back. When Obi-Wan's fingers gently brushed against it, the small touches sent shivers right down to her toes and she massively prayed that the Jedi would not notice. With her ear pressed close to him, even the deep sound of his breathing made her feel woozy all over and put pressure on her lungs. Not sure how to react to those new feelings in her body, she opened her eyes and concentrated on the sound of his heart beating, something she always heard, even when she hugged him while he was fully dressed.

Speaking of his heart, she noticed that a patch of skin at the exact place where his heart was supposed to be was colored darker than the rest. Raising two fingers to brush on the mark, she raised her head, silently asking him the same question as before.

Obi-Wan hesitated before answering, trying to figure out why she suddenly wanted to know about his bruises. "Well, I once had to fake my death in order to enter a prison undercover using a prisoner's identity. To make it all believable, I took a sniper's shot in front of my two fellow Jedi. Even though I was wearing a protective plate, the blaster shot that was meant to kill me still managed to burn the surface of my skin..." He explained, pushing away the dreaded memory of Anakin screaming his name in despair as he realized that his Master was technically one with the Force... "Why are you suddenly so curious?"

Meila continued to caress the skin over his heart and her second hand placed itself on his left side. "I don't know... just beautiful..." She murmured as her hands started to explore the rest of his chest.

She didn't know what kind of spell was possessing her right now. For some reason, her mind was screaming at her to touch the man standing in front of her. She was feeling lightheaded, her body temperature was rising dangerously, her heartbeat was taking uncontrollable beats and it was becoming more and more difficult for her to breathe normally. Deep in her mind, she was afraid. She never felt all those sensations all at once and it was starting to bother her. What if she was sick?

At first, Obi-Wan let her explore his upper body without making a fuss. He could certainly deal with runaway hands for a little while. Plus, it felt nice and he certainly wouldn't go against it. So he simply watched her, a small smile on his face as he finished the last bite of the apple.

But when her hands left his chest to gently settled on his back and he felt her bringing him closer to her, he felt his heart skip a beat. Looking down at her, he noticed that she had removed her head from his chest and that she was slowly going to...

Oh Force, have mercy.

Obi-Wan did his very best not to let out a gasp as Meila started to press soft, sensual kisses across the scar she was just caressing. The delicate sensation of her lips gently caressing the surface of his skin, adding to the warmth of her breath and her hands caressing his back were making him shiver. Force knows how long ago was the last time he had been touched like that. As her hands continued to explore his back, he could not retain a sigh when her head shifted upwards and started to lightly suck on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He could feel the air becoming thick and hot around him as he desperately tried to calm his heart and his breath. When one of her hand discretely explored down and caressed the curve in his lower back, he let out a shaky breath and allowed himself to properly wrap his arm around her and bring her the closest to him possible.

At first, he was not really sure what to do or how to do it. Meila, on the other hand, seemed to know what she was doing. Force, he could not help another shiver as she bit gently against his shoulder blade. For the moment, he glued his hands just above her hips and did not made any attempt to move them: he would have to make absolutely sure that she allowed him to explore before he did anything. He may be a complete mess of needs and desires right now, he still held dearly to his principles. The only movement he allowed his hands to do was a small circular motion with his thumbs against the curve of her waist. As for his sweetheart's hands, they became more insistent as he felt a very familiar warmth form in the lowest part of his belly. He could almost feel every single cell of his body craving for a touch he had denied himself for so many years, and _Force_ it felt good.

To start simple, he allowed himself to push her long hair out of the way and to give her the same neck treatment she was doing to him. When his lips brushed softly against the tender skin, she clung to him harder and gently moaned against his chest. Obi-Wan swore he could never feel his heart beat faster. Seeking her lips, he gently cupped her chin and lifted her face up so he could kiss that beautiful mouth with all his will. As his lips caressed hers, she took him by surprised when she was to one to initiate a deeper kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth as soon as he parted in lips to breathe. The sensation of her tongue dancing on his was beyond mesmerizing. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he fully appreciated the contact.

Force, he had dreamed about this. Having his sweet Meila touching him all over had been one of the most popular subject of his nights, especially in his younger years. But actually having her wrapped all over him, kissing, sucking and touching his skin, it was almost overwhelming. He blushed violently as he felt his legging becoming dangerously tight.

Almost as if she could read his thoughts, Meila smiled against his lips and one of her hand wandered dangerously low on his hip until it went all the way between his legs. As she gently caressed him there, Obi-Wan could not help himself. He pulled back from the kiss and let out a low moan.

Force, he could not take much more of this. Hiding his blushing face in the crook of her neck, Obi-Wan reached in the Force for her, desperate to know what she was feeling, what she wanted from him. When his Force signature touched hers, he gasped as he was filled with her sensations.

Pure, hot, unmistakable desire.

And as she kissed him in his neck again, bit softly at his earlobe and heavily sighed "So, so beautiful... ," Obi-Wan surrendered.

Meila didn't have the time to blink twice that her body was lying on the bed again, Obi-Wan's lips still caressing hers, his eyes black with desire. As she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close to her, she fell herself gently slip into some kind of trance, one where her lungs constantly needed air, where she not no longer willingly control her own movements and where her lips wanted to explore every single inch of the man lying on top of her.

Sex had always been a huge part of her life. When it came to intercrouse, she knew what she was doing. During her long stay at the facility, she had surrendered to countless sexuals incounters in order to stay alive. Afraid, starving and powerless, she had gave up her body so many times in exchange for food, security and even to avoid the painful slash of the guards lightwip. As the years passed, she slowly learned every trick, every touch, every movement that could bring a man to beg at her knees. Sometimes, she could even bring a guard to orgasm quickly and swiftly without even thinking it through. She knew some males liked to completely take control while others would lovingly submit to her touches. Some of them even liked to take two girls at one time.

She was almost sure she knew everything there was to know about sexual relationships: keep up several mechanical moves on the male's body until he was satisfied, following by the usual feel of complete and utter disgust about herself. As she became closer to Obi-Wan in the past weeks, she expected intimacy with him would feel the same way as it did for 18 years at the facility. Technical, sweaty, short and disgusting.

So why in the stars did it felt so different with him?

She gasped loudly as Obi-Wan's mouth did miracles in her neck. His soft lips slowly sucking on her skin, adding to his beard brushing in its path sent shivers all the way to the tip of her toes. She had been kissed in the neck many times before; she remembered how she used to shut her eyes closed waiting for the ravenous sucking to come to a stop. But this time, she was almost craving for the touch, even stretching her neck as long as possible to give him more space to work with and passing a hand in his hair to encourage him to press harder. Her own movements surprised her, as she never acted like this with a man in bed before. Her body felt so weightless and her head could not begin to process exactly how she felt. Her hips even trust up against her will, rubbing against Obi-Wan lower belly, forcing him to moan again in the crook of her neck.

As she desperately searched her breath, she suddenly craved the contact of the Jedi Master's hands, one still lying stubbornly around her waist as the other pressed beside her on the mattress to keep himself leveled. Also, the air was beginning to get way to hot for her own taste. Gently backing up from Obi-Wan's embrace to get herself the necessary space, she frantically removed the thick brown cloak that was still lying around her shoulders, sighing of relief as her arms were liberated from the suffocating heat of the heavy material. When she looked up at the Jedi who kept his face a couple of inches from hers, she could not help but biting her lips at the sight. His face was red, his eyes half closed, his lips were slightly swollen from the kisses and his chest was bouncing up and down as he struggled to keep his breath still. As another long shiver ran down her body, she brought him close again and captured his lips in another long, passionate kiss. and wrapped her legs around his hips, making the Jedi gasp and lean a little more into her.

It was then that Obi-Wan decided to let his hands explore her skin. Taking support on his elbow and upper arm, he gently laid his body to press slightly more against hers while his other hand started to slide up and down her hip. As their lips separated to breathe some much needed air, she felt his warm fingers slowly slip under her night shirt, caressing the naked skin with a feathery touch, rising up on her belly but stopping just before her breast. Not able to retain the small moan begging to roll of her mouth, Meila arched her body, pressing herself against his hand, wanting more.

Soft. Obi-Wan sighed heavily as his fingers continued to trace the lines of her belly, the softness of it making him want to touch every single inch of her. After so many years spent alone, he had forgotten how much the flesh of a woman could be so soft under his touch. And Force, Meila was so beautiful. Closing his eyes, he allowed his hand to explore a little further up, gently caressing the underside of a breast, feeling a massive wave of desire punch in his guts.

Meila was panting, her breaths now coming in little gasps as her heart beat angrily. She never knew how intimacy with a man could feel so… so… She could not even describe it. For a moment, her hands stopped their exploration to let herself appreciate his touch, his body, and it felt amazing. She felt amazing.

Suddenly, her panted breath started to become heavier, as if a large weight was placed on her chest. Alarmed, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, hoping the feeling would dissipate. In the pool of wonderful sensations she plunged herself in, the suffocating weight pressing on her and leaving her desperate for breath was very unwelcomed. Hoping Obi-Wan would not notice, she continued to caress his back and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

It didn't. As she realized that oxygen difficulty travelled to her lungs, she wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck again, not to keep him close to her, but to hold on for dear life. She gasped as all the good sensations abruptly left her body, leaving her facing a feeling she knew all too well.

She was panicking.

But why?! It was Obi-Wan laying on top of her, the man who would give his life to protect her, the man who had always been there when she needed him, the man who would never touch her again if she asked him to. She had absolutely _nothing_ to worry about, and there she was trembling at Obi-Wan's touch, suddenly terrified he would take advantage of her.

Slowly, her memories and fears all came back to her at once and she could feel tears form in her eyes as all rational thought left her mind. At one point, the caring Jedi she loved so much gradually transformed in one of the guard back at the facility who used to trap her against the wall to have his way with her.

Crying out of fear, she violently pushed him away and curled up in fetal position on the mattress, protecting herself against the angry beating she knew was coming. The guard never liked it when she refused his advances. Hoping it wouldn't be too hard this time, she started crying helplessly, praying for mercy.

Obi-Wan felt his heart drop in his chest when his sweet Meila shoot him a look of pure horror before pushing him off. Shocked, he automatically reached through the Force to know what was going on, and what he found made him feel sick: pain, fear, horror.

Obi-Wan looked painfully at the woman he loved more than his own life as she curl in a ball and cried her heart out at his side. Passing a hand through his hair and still searching his breath after the shock of her sudden reaction, he tried to recall if he had done anything wrong. Force, she had been leaning into his touch, he was sure she wanted it as much as he did, especially since she was to one to initiate the contact.

Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her in any way possible. He sent calming waves through the Force, but they didn't seem to have a real impact on her turmoiled mind. "Sweetheart..." He whispered, not really knowing what to say or do to make things better.

Almost as soon as he touched her, his hand was violently pushed away as she shriek away from him, almost falling from the bed in the process. "DON'T touch me!" She yelled at him, avoiding to look at him.

His heart broke and overwhelming guilt started washing him over. He should never have touched her like he did. He closed his eyes and hid his face in his palms as guilt and self-hatred started to break his soul. Looking at her again, still curled up and trembling, he tried his best to hide the tears forming in his eyes. He had been a complete fool, and now she was probably hating him. He may not be able to fix his mistakes, but at least he would face them. "I'm terribly sorry, sweetheart. I... I won't ask for you forgiveness. Excuse me..." He whispered while getting out of the bed. He knew there was no point in trying to initiate contact with her right now.

He must have been broadcasting his feelings, because Anakin suddenly entered in his mind, alarmed. " _Master? Are you okay?_ " He asked, growing concerned at the other side of the bond.

Without even responding to his former Padawan, Obi-Wan lifted up his shields and sat on the edge of the bed. He needed a shower, and a very cold one, too.

Meila opened her eyes as the sound of the voice belonging to the man she loved. When she acknowledged her surroundings, she realized she was not at the facility. The wooden walls, the large bed, the windows, the soft lighting...

Oh, dear, what happened?!

Turning around, she saw Obi-Wan lifting himself from the bed and leaving the room, his head down. Alarmed, she swiftly got out of bed too, wanting to reach for him, to talk to him, but her voice was caught in her throat. Why was Obi-Wan looking like a wounded animal?

"Obi?" She called, grimacing at how weak and trembling she sounded.

She saw Obi-Wan becoming tensed and stop on his way. When he turned around, looking at her like she was something very precious he had broken, she understood what happened. She grimaced in horror as she realized how Obi-Wan thought he was the one responsible for her fear. But he was not, the guards back at the facility were. How was she supposed to explain that to him now?

"Oh no, Obi... I'm sorry, please don't go away..." She whispered, practically running towards him and hugging him tightly. "I didn't mean... Oh, Obi!" She exclaimed, not able to find the proper words and burying her face in his shoulder blades.

Obi-Wan looked at Meila hanging to him, puzzled. She just pushed him away and ordered him not to touch her. Frankly, he wasn't sure what to do. Playing it safe, he kept his arms on his side, afraid he might break her if he touched her again. He refused to lose her, even if it meant never touching her again. He would do that sacrifice a million time before losing her again.

This didn't seem to please Meila as she groaned when he didn't hugged her back. "What are you waiting for? Don't you love me anymore?" She asked, desperate as hot tears started to flow her cheeks again and she clung to him even harder.

Sighing, Obi-Wan embraced her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I do love you, sweetheart, please do make me a promise to never doubt that fact ever again, alright?" He whispered, keeping her close. "But we do need to talk, and I am afraid we can't walk away from it this time..." He said, gently caressing her cheek.

Meila sighed. He was right, they needed to talk. Looking up at him she smiled and agreed. It would probably be better for the both of them.

Glad he didn't do to much damage, Obi-Wan smiled back. "Alright. Let me catch a shower, first."

Nodding, she backed up from his embrace and he walked to the fresher. As soon as the Jedi Master was out of sight, she let out a long sigh. She had the feeling some of her backstory on Grondar might come to light in their upcoming discussion, and if she was completely honest with herself, she was not looking forward to it. Of course, she knew Obi-Wan would understand, he always did. It was to jump back in those awful memories which terrorized her to her core. Grabbing the brown cloak that was still lying upon the covers in the bed, she wrapped it around her shoulders again and walked to the front balcony. She needed some air.

As she exited the house, the dawn skies were now painted with several shades of blues, the Alderaanian sun shining up on the horizon. As the cold air hit her skin again, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes to appreciate its caress. As the wind blew in her long hair, she unconsciously brought her fingers to her lips, where Obi-Wan was kissing them a couple of minutes ago. She had to admit it, it did felt nice to be held in his arms with him like that. Why she started panicking like she did, she could not explain it. For the first time in her life, she had been able to enjoy being intimate with a man.

Was that the feeling of desiring someone?

She first heard about it in a class she took back home, when she just entered the adventure of teenage years. The adult responsible for their teachings had talked about a certain need, an urge to be close to someone which could lead to intercourse. Of course, she was way too young at the time to understand the concept or even be close to someone. When she was at the facility, she noticed how she really didn't feel that need described in her class. As the years passed and she advanced into adulthood, she convinced herself that this 'desire' was only a mere diversion to cover up how disgusting intercourse was. And now, standing outside the little house she could finally call home, she started to realize she might have been wrong all this time.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she allowed herself to daydream about the Jedi Master, imagining his hands on her and his lips on her mouth. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the probe droid passing right by her. As soon as it remarked her, it stopped in his tracks and carefully analysed her face features. Half a second later, the droid recognised her as one of the missing slave on the list provided by the facility and automatically sent its current position to the waiting guards back on Grondar. When the facility acknowledged the informations properly, the droid quickly flew out of sight to avoid being seen.

On Grondar, a small alarm beeped in the observation room, where several guards were patiently waiting for any information the probe droids they sent three days ago would provide. After staring at the screens for so long, the small team of guards had started to lose hope they would ever find what they were looking for: what was a couple of individuals in an entire galaxy?!

So as soon as they heard the loud beeping coming from one of the droids, it startled them so hard, one of them even fell from his own chair. Quickly accepting the transmission, the techni-guard analysed the datas that came in, writing them frantically on a separate dapatad. When the droid codes were decrypted, he turned to the guard in charge of the operation.

"We just received a signal from Alderaan, sir! It appears one survivors is hiding there and according to the probe droid, her code is CT-9845." He declared, happy that some results finally came in.

"Give me a visual!" The leader of the group ordered, walking closer to the screen.

"Right away, sir!" The techni-guard replied, pressing a couple of buttons on his control panel, flashing the images the droid sent back from its position. On the screen, you could clearly see the woman, standing in the balcony at the front of a small house retreated in the mountains. She had her eyes closed, but the facial recognition analysis provided by the droid showed a 98,5% accuracy between her face and CT-9845's file. It had to be her.

"There's our girl, and a tough one, too..." The leader mumbled, turning around the face one guard standing at the door. "Hey Dexer, remember when we both took her down in the cafeteria hallway? How she struggled until the very end?" He recalled, a smirk on his face.

The concerned guard chuckled. "How could I forget... She was a real tiger, I'll give you that. Not that I minded..."

The leader licked his lips at the memory. "Such a waste… Well, the Master's orders were clear. Dexer, send troops to terminate her. She has done enough damage as it is." He ordered, smiling. He knew the Master would be most pleased by the good news he was about to give him. He was looking forward to it.

As soon as he was out of the shower, Obi-Wan wasted no time in getting dressed. He couldn't help but have a feeling that the next hour would be crucial in his relationship with his sweetheart. The steaming hot water had soothed his strained muscles, but the uncomfortable pressure in his heart from seeing her in pain and afraid remained. Seeing her in that state was one thing, he had seen her like this several times since they found her, but knowing that he caused it was almost unbearable. When he closed his eyes, the images of the recent events were constantly replaying in his mind, the horror look she gave him would probably haunt him for years. The sound of her voice as she shouted at him not to touch her was practically tattooed in his ears, making him shiver at the mere thought.

She told him on Anakin's ship that she had been forced to practice prostitution back at the facility. Frustratingly, it was all he knew. After what happened that morning, he assumed that there had to be something more to it. But what? When he had kissed her, touched her, he had closely monitored her feelings through the Force to make sure she was alright with his actions because he would prefer to die before touching her against her will. It would go against everything he believed in. Her reaction had been so sudden it had took him completely off guard. For long moments as he continuously checked on her feelings, he had only felt desire, pleasure and a certain need for him to continue and he had happily complied. What did he do wrong in order for her to react like that? He wanted to take it all back. Go back to where they were before she looked at him like she did, her eyes lost in pure fear and confusion.

The Jedi Master sighed heavily and let himself fall on the mattress of the bed nearby. What went wrong? He desperately wanted to know! Even when he was young, Obi-Wan always hated to ignore something. Back in his Padawan years, to other students were always annoyed at him in class for the humongous amount of question he asked, always wanting to know more. He could remember the nights spent at the Jedi archives back at the Temple, how the librarian would push him to get back to his quarters to try and get some rest. All the times Qui-Gon told him that knowing too much about a subject could backfire on him, he could not even count them. He had been teased so many times by other Padawans, even by Anakin at some point because he would always choose a quiet evening in, covered in books and datapads over going out and socialize. He absolutely hated to face ignorance, it was almost beyond him.

And right now, being in the dark about what happened to Meila was driving him crazy.

Slowly, he walked to join Meila at the front of the house where she stood on the balcony, seeming lost in her thoughts. Smiling at her sight, he stepped closer to her, just enough so that her shoulders were almost brushing against his. His first reflex was to raise a hand and gently press it against her back, but he found himself hesitating to initiate contact with her. For a slip of a second, he froze, his hand still in mid air on its way. Bowing his head, he retracted it back, deciding it would be better to talk before touching her again. He would do anything to avoid initiating another negative reaction for her coming from his touch. He didn't think he could handle it.

Keeping his arms to himself, he simply stepped beside her, clenching the wooden rail in front of him. When he looked at her, she was already staring at him with a emotion in her eyes he could not place his finger on. He felt his mouth go dry.

"You're afraid to touch me." She declared vaguely and Obi-Wan instantly knew it was not a question.

At first he didn't say anything. Not that he didn't want to, he simply didn't know what to say. It was something that always fascinated him about her: she was capable of putting the Legendary Negotiator to silence. He even surprised himself with the sudden need to avoid eye contact with her, but he refused to let himself fall to this impulse. Who knew, it would probably worsen the situation...

"Why?" She asked, keeping his glance on him, gluing her eyes to his.

Because I wanted to touch you like I never touched you before and it hurt you. Because I don't know who touched you for all those years or how they did so and I refuse to do the same. Because I love you with all my heart and I will do anything for you to be comfortable by my side, even if it means I could never touch you again. "I don't know." He whispered, finally allowing himself to lower his eyes.

Meila sighed at his elusive reply. "It's because of how I reacted, isn't it?" She proposed, still glaring at him.

It was, indeed, but not entirely because of it. Remembering his last conversation with Anakin, Obi-Wan decided to make an effort to be completely honest with her, even if his mind screamed at him to try and hide the truth. "A part of it, yes." He simply replied, forcing the words out of his mouth.

If she was shaken by his reply, she was very good at hiding it. As a soft smile built on her lips, she stepped closer to him and pressed her hands on his covered chest. "Kiss me, Obi... Let me show you how you should not be afraid to touch me, please..." She pleaded, her face reaching up to search his lips.

When he bent down to seal his lips with her, he felt almost as nervous as he was the first time he kissed her. He gently wrapped his arms around her as his lips danced on hers, very careful of her reaction and holding her with a gentleness that even surprised him, like he was holding a flower in his palm and was afraid to break it. It was soft, pleasant and it warmed his heart.

But when they separated, he frowned as he saw the disappointment in her eyes. "No, Obi. You were holding back. You were still afraid I would shriek away. I want you to kiss me without any restrictions, like it would be the last time you would ever kiss me. I won't walk away, I promise..." She whispered, her hand cupping his cheek and pulling him into another kiss.

For a moment, Obi-Wan found himself wondering what it would actually be like to kiss her for the last time. It would probably be desperate, craving for the touch while knowing it would be denied to him for the rest of his life. Putting himself in that state of mind, he smiled and kissed her again, but as soon as his lips locked with hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist again and this time he brought her as close to his body as possible. She seemed to melt under his touch, and she held on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As one of his hand gently rubbed her back, the other raised up to play in her long blonde lock, twirling his fingers in them. The kiss deepened and he refused to let her go, even taking the opportunity to caress her tongue with his when she opened her mouth. Like she requested, Obi-Wan kissed her like it would be the last time he ever did, pouring all the love he could feel for her in all in gestures. It was desperate, hot and made his heart beat wildly in his chest. He never wanted it to stop.

When they finally pulled back, out of breath and blushed, he could see, both in her face and through the Force, that she was satisfied. Sighing from the adrenaline coming from their encounter, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, fully appreciating the contact.

"You see?" She pointed out, "That makes all the difference between you and the men at the Facility, Obi. No one ever kissed me like you just did. You love me, they didn't and that's why I would never run from you willingly." She whispered, leaning in his warm embrace as much as she could.

If her words were supposed to bring comfort to his heart, they did quite the contrary and Obi-Wan felt himself flinch at her words. "The men?" He repeated, feeling a wave of dread flow through his veins, leaving a cold shiver running down his spine. It was not out of disgust or jealousy, but out of fear of what he might discover in the next minutes about his sweetheart's past.

Seeing the look on his face, she grimaced. "Are you absolutely sure you want to know? It's not pretty..." She whispered, still keeping her body close to the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan sighed. Did he wanted to know? Was he ready to face whatever she might reveal to him about what happened to her? for a split of a second, Obi-Wan doubted his previous desire to know everything. But on the other hand, he could understand her situation better, he wanted to understand. "Please sweetheart… I see you getting better and stronger everyday and I would very much like to be a part of it." He begged, taking her hands into his own, trying to show her how much he needed this, how much he was desperate to know.

She couldn't help tears crawling in her eyes as she tried to push the dreaded memories away. When she felt his hands gave hers a gentle squeeze, she knew he had sensed it. "You're already a great part of it, Obi… Only waking up with you by my side every morning helps me heal, you..." Her voice broke and she swallowed a sob deep in her throat and she released a shaky breath. "You don't need to know this to help me, I swear..."

But the Jedi Master was not having it. "I need to know, Mel! I cannot bring myself to touch you again until I understand why you had such a reaction. The tears in your eyes are driving me crazy. Who are those men? What did they do to you? Force, I _need_ to know!" He said in a tense voice, opening the house door and walking back inside so he could take a breath away from her gaze.

Meila followed him inside, but didn't add to it. She knew that Obi-Wan, more than anyone in the galaxy, deserved an explanation. Her guilt for keeping the events from him grew heavier by the day, and she realized she could not bear it on her back any longer. So she stepped close to him and pressed a gentle hand on his back as they both stared at the fireplace.

Before she had the chance to speak, Obi-Wan looked at her, regret painted all over his face. "I'm sorry, Mel. That was uncalled for. I understand if you're not ready to talk yet and I-"

"I will ask Chancellor Organa to send you the file of my journal." She cut him. "You were right, Obi. You should know what happened to me. I'm ready for you to know, and each day I realize how much I want you to know. I trust you." She decided, gently rubbing the Jedi's back.

At first, Obi-Wan didn't say anything and just continued to stare absently at the flames crackling softly in the he turned back, he grabbed one of her hand and brought her to the near couch, where they both sat in a tight, warm embrace. This had become quite a tradition for the two, sitting by the fire and simply appreciate the other's presence. With Obi-Wan being a Jedi Master, they both knew they had to appreciate every single moment together as if it were their last, however how small and insignificant it may seem. The man could be called to the battlefield anytime, and Meila knew that each time she would kiss him goodbye, she would never know if it would be for the last time. Difficult situation, but completely worth every single second passed together.

Placing a gentle kiss on the woman's forehead, Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you." He whispered, relief washing all over his body and careful not to break the warm and relaxing atmosphere.

How long did they stay like this, they couldn't tell. Obi-Wan could feel through the Force how Meila craved the contact and he would stay there until his last breath if he could.

The rest of the day was spent in a comfortable silence between the two. Obi-Wan spent several hours meditating while Meila ravished herself in some old books Anakin had brought her from the Jedi Archives. She was particularly fond of one in particular: Healing Powers and Remedies across the Galaxy. Since her mother had once been a healer, she was attracted to the large book like a magnet and wasted no time to decrypt the texts, happy to extend her already large repertoire of knowledge on the subject. Obi-Wan had had to remind her that the text was very old and that some informations might be outdated, but since it was probably the only copy still made out of paper,there was little chance she gained access to the updated version. So he let her scroll through the pages happily.

Late at night, when Obi-Wan gently tucked himself to bed next to her, he was surprised to found her wide awake, when she was usually already deep in slumber. When their eyes met, he allowed a small amount of concern settle in his mind. "Is everything alright?" He asked, his question loud in the bedroom's calmness even though he kept his voice tone to a minimum.

Meila looked at him, sighed and sat on the mattress in order to be at his level. For several seconds, she looked like she was fighting an internal battle, but then she took a breath and Obi-Wan saw a little determination in her eyes. "I was just wondering..." She started, "Did you ever had sexual relationships before?" She asked in a tone probably too casual for the subject.

Obi-Wan was struck dumb. Of all the questions she could have possibly asked him, he would have never expected that one. Yes. Yes he had. He could not say that he was a specialist in that particular part of his life, his experience in that field was quite limited. Being a Jedi Knight living under a code that had forbidden attachment for thousands of years, having sexual intercourse was probably at the bottom of his priority list. Unlike emotional attachments, physical relationships had never been forbidden in the Code, as long as they were handled with care and respect and of course, no conception were to be conducted. A class was even taught to young Padawans entering puberty in order to avoid certain… let's just say… inappropriate situations. Obi-Wan could clearly remember the night when he had to give 'the talk' to a confused 12 years old Anakin.

As for Obi-Wan himself, his experience was more than limited. His first times had been with another Padawan when he was very young, Siri Tachi. It had been nothing very sweet and romantic, really, just casual 'meetings' in their quarters when their respective Master was absent. There were no feelings whatsoever between the two teenagers, Obi-Wan had been just glad to have someone who would calm his urges to screw anything that had two legs at the time…

There was also that one time with his friend, Satine. When they came back from their more than exhausting trip getting away from bounty hunters who wanted to take the duchess' life, the two young adults had been craving intimacy and it just happened on their last night on Mandalore. Obi-Wan could say he had been developing feelings for the duchess, but when he realized the woman had her planet's future in priority over anything else, he had buried his feelings deep down in his heart. He would never stand in her way.

And then he met Meila. Her culture didn't allow young girls to have this kind of encounter, so the subject was never brought on the table between the two, he respected her too much for that. When she had been taken away, he had vowed to never touch a woman again. He didn't think he could handle it.

Finally, many years later, he had spent his last night beside a woman. He had thought he was over Meila, that he had moved on. One night at the Temple, when another knight had seduced him, he didn't push her away and followed her for what he thought would be an emotionless, casual one night stand like he used to have before. But when their lovemaking had became particularly tender, he had accidentally moaned Meila's name. Fortunately for him, his partner had understood and didn't make a fuss about it. But Obi-Wan had been deeply affected, realizing that he really wasn't over his sweet Meila, that his heart still screamed for her. That night, when he had closed the door in his bedroom, he had cried. All his feelings for Meila had came back in his heart all at once and his pain had been raw, burning in his very soul. When Anakin had asked questions, Obi-Wan had made the boy believe it was only a nightmare.

He had never slept with a woman since then.

"A couple of times..." He finally answered, not really sure where she was going with this.

Meila nodded. "How was it? For your partners, I mean?"

This time, Obi-Wan frowned in confusion. "Well, I most certainly hope they enjoyed it… Why do you ask?"

Again, Meila found herself caressing her lips with the tip of her fingers, thinking about Obi-Wan's kisses. "I was left to beleive sexual intercourse was nothing more than a platonic procedure to pleasure the males. Well, that was what they taught us at the facility..." She shifted on the bed in order to lie her head down on his shoulder. "When I was in my young teenage years, the adults used to tell us how we would, one day, feel the need and the desire to be close to a man. As years passed, I came to believe that they only said that so soothe the fear of being intimate with a man. Because it was all I ever knew about it, that it was painful and disgusting..." She explained.

Obi-Wan shivered at her words, but let her continue. He had asked her so many times to speak about her stay at the facility, he certainly wasn't going to stop her now, even though he didn't like what he was hearing at all.

"But when I saw you this morning, when you trained with your lightsaber, I felt it for the first time. It was like my body was screaming at me to touch you, and it was incredible. Was…" She hesitated, "Was that the feeling of desiring someone?" She asked, turning her head slightly to be able to see the Jedi's eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled and brought his fingers up to gently caress her cheek. "I'm not very well placed to see what happens in you heart, my dear. But if you really felt like you described, it probably was..." He said.

Meila seemed hesitant before she asked, "Can we… Can we try it again, sometime?" She requested, sliding a gentle hand over his knee.

Obi-Wan looked like he was going to protest, but she placed a finger on his mouth before any words could come out of it. "I want to, Obi. Don't believe otherwise."

Defeated, the Jedi let out a sigh. Slowly, he turned around and laid them both on the mattress, setting them in a spooning position like she loved so much and brought the covers up on them. "We will, sweetheart." He placed a gentle kiss in the cave of her neck. "We will."


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone! Finally back with another chapter! My finals went better than expected, but now I'm exhausted! Looking forward for some sleep and spending christmas with family! Also, I cannot BELIEVE I've reached over 100 favs! You guys are the best! And a huge thank you to all who left me reviews! and of course a special thanks to my dear friend Rosiethehobbit17 for her lovely and kind support. xoxox

Speaking of reviews, a message to my dear impatient reader: since you posted your review as a guest, I can't answer to you directly, but I had to tell you how much your review warmed my heart! It is people like you who keep me going in this story and I can't thank you enough! xoxoxox

Now, going on with the chapter, I'll try to update the next in the next week or so, since i'll have a little more free time.

Enjoy and review!

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Ahsoka looked up at her former Master with an perked eyebrow. Anakin was obviously just stating the obvious and probably every single soul walking on the surface of Grondar thought the same right now. "You think, Skyguy?"

About an hour ago, the large Cruiser had touched down on Grondar on the exact location the coordinates had lead them to. As soon as the humongous engines were shut down, Anakin had ordered all his man to stand in military positions while Master Secura and Master Plo descended to the main hangar to supervise the preparations of the heavy cannons. Everyone was on high alert, not only because it was a very important mission with countless of lives at stake, but also because most of them were excited to finally see what the fuss was all about with this facility. No one else but Meila could describe it as of now. They had passed the 48 hours voyage training troops, debriefing on possibles outcomes and studying what little they knew about the institution. They were armed and ready.

But as they stood in front of a large rock mountain which was probably covering their target, no one knew what to expect.

Ahsoka could feel the adrenaline of missions starting to crawl behind her back. It has been a long time since she felt that kind of feeling and she liked it. As she usually did at the beginning of a mission, following several advices and guidance from Master Kenobi, she closed her eyes and immersed herself in the living Force, trying to connect with every living soul around her. She sighed as she felt the bursting energy of the three Jedi Masters fighting as her side followed closely by the beating hearts of every single Clone Troopers standing in large troops behind her. Going even deeper in her connection, she could almost spot the ones exploding with overconfidence and even a few one, on their first assignment, who stood nervous at what was going to happen.

But what she didn't expect was a wave of pure horror and pain to suddenly wash her out, hitting her as hard as a Cruiser at full speed would. The emotions were so raw they made her fell to her knees with a loud gasp. Alerted, Anakin was at her side in seconds.

"What's going on, Snips? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned as Ahsoka's hands clenched in the mud under her palms.

The woman trembled in response. "The slaves... I can feel them. I can feel their pain, their pleas, their prayers... They're in terrible pain, Anakin... they wish for their own deaths, it's horrible..." She mumbled as loud as she could, anchored in the raw emotions the living Force was broadcasting.

Anakin frowned, both because of his former Padawan's reaction but also because the improvement of her skills didn't seem to stop surprising him. "I didn't know you were so immersed in the Living Force?" He said as he held her a hand to help her stand up.

She grunted and gladly accepted his help. "Master Kenobi used to give me lessons."

Master Plo Koon approached the duo and placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "We feel it too, Ahsoka. But we are here to stop those pleas and staying here feelings them won't advance our cause. Concentrate on the here and now, young one." He advised in his deep muffled voice, understanding her trance. The living Force itself was almost crying out loud with the pain and suffering going on below grounds.

Anakin took a moment to contact the living Force and him, too, shivered from all the horrors he could feel from it. For a second, he was about to burst out and curse those slavers scums, but he decided to follow Obi-Wan's teachings and try to stay as calm as possible. His hot temper could do nothing good for his troops. "Master Plo is right, Ahsoka. We can't afford losing any more time right now." He gave her a small pat on her back and turned to face his troops, searching for a specific Clone among them. "Captain Rex, where is our first entry point?"

The blue ARC Trooper was at Anakin's side in no time, bringing with him a well-known projector they always used in the battlefield. When he pressed the button, a large hologram of the facility appeared front of them, the bright blue light a large contrast to the purples of the twilight in the skies. Rex pointed a red point of the plan, situated almost all the way up the facility. "This is our entry point, about 1,5 kilometres from our position. According to this plan the door should lead to an air pipe designed to bring oxygen deep down in the facility. It'll be narrow and humid, but it should bring us directly into the heart of the building-" He brought his finger down on the plan, pointing to what seemed to be a large hangar right in the middle of the facility, "Here. We don't know the locations of the slaves; we'll have to locate them. Be mindful, it won't be easy to get out."

Master Secura nodded. "I agree. We should place a squadron of Clones at the entrance to help guide everyone in the evacuation. These individuals will likely be confused, injured and disoriented."

"Don't worry Sir, I'll arrange that..." Captain Rex promised, gesturing a squadron who instantly understood their tasks.

Following Aayla's words, Anakin turned around to face every Clone Troopers. He was in charge for this mission, he would make sure it went well. For Meila. For Obi-Wan, and for every single living soul underground. "All right, men! As Master Secura said, these prisoners will be confused and most likely weakened by fear and injuries. You are under strict orders not to target them! If they happen to be any trouble, you were given paralyzing guns and you are to use them only under dramatic circumstances to help the evacuation. Am I clear?"

The Clones straightened under his command. "Sir, yes sir!"

He smiled. "All right, let's go!"

The all walked towards their rendezvous point. According to the plans, they should find an exposed pipe with an opening in the rock where they will be able to enter. When they did found the pipe, the entry hole was smaller than they expected, not wide enough for a single men.

"I'll take care of that..." Anakin urged, pushing the other around. He instantly ignited his lightsaber, plunged the burning plasma blade deep into the metal and carved a large hole. When he was done, he turned off his weapon, the cut piece of metal fell loudly on the pipe floor, making a large crash sound that could have been heard even at the bridge of their Cruiser far behind.

Master Secura shook her head at the young Master. "For a plan that involves getting in undetected, I think it would be wise to avoid any sort of loud disturbance, don't you think, Master Skywalker?" She teased him.

Anakin shrugged. "You want to get in, or not?"

One by one, they jumped in the pipe. As instructed by Rex, it was narrow and humid; Anakin's head at the top of his 6 foot 2 almost hit the ceiling. Several Clones stayed behind, waiting for orders in case they needed help for the evacuation. Nodding to his troops, Anakin gave the go to engage.

The pipe itself was a long run. It twisted from right to left and seemed to go constantly downwards. As they advanced, the groups could feel the lack of oxygen burn their lungs, and the heat of the ground drain their energy. Most of the Clone had removed their helmet by now to aid their breathing. As they advanced, they could start hearing the pleas and cried of women, making them shiver to their core. It's was raw and desperate. Whatever was going on right now was horrible beyond imagination.

At the end of the group, a rookie Trooper tried his best to stay calm and turned to his more experienced partner for advice. "Who could live for so long in that kind of environment?" He asked, shivering as a particularly loud cry echoed in the pipe.

The other Clone put a hand on his shoulder armour. "I don't know, shiny. All I can tell you is that our world is full of injustices just like this one. That's why we were branded, to help put a stop to them. You should seek comfort in that fact." He told him, trying to encourage the Clone to push past his fears.

At one point, they reached the door which was supposed to lead them to the large room at the heart of the facility. As soon as they say it, Anakin immersed himself in the Force, trying to see if there was anything hiding behind the door. He could sense many life-forms, but they were not coming from this specific room. Giving the official signal, he opened the door and gestured for everyone to enter.

A large hangar, big enough to fit every single Clone in the room. Large piles of supplies were stoked all around with no specific organization structure and the room looked more like one of the old abandoned underground bunkers you could find in some corners of Coruscant. The concrete walls were cracked with mold covering the most of their surface, leaving the air thick and stinking. It could work to their advantage, though. The structure would quickly give up without resistance under their systemic charges. As soon as he labelled the room as a safe environment, Anakin regrouped his troops.

"From this point, we're going in blind. Our first priority will be to locate the prisoners and evacuate. Master Secura and Master Plo are your first in command. As for Ahsoka and I, we are going after the Master. We hope to capture him alive. Squad 1, 2 and 3, you will follow Master Plo to the east as for squadron 4, 5 and 7, you will go with Master Secura to scramble the west. Squadron 6, you're under my command. We will search for the responsible of all this mess. Any questions?" He asked as all the Clone went to join the respective general.

When everyone was ready and armed, Captain Rex turned to face Anakin. "Waiting for your command, sir."

Anakin nodded. "Final instructions. Be discreet, act swiftly. If we can avoid chaos, we will. Prepare yourself for anything."

Very slowly, the groups stepped closer to the large hangar door. Under instincts, the Clone braced themselves and raised the blasters up, ready to shoot at anything that could disturb their mission. After taking a deep breath, Anakin pressed open the door.

The smell that hit them was even worse than the one they had been dealing with for the past hour. As the door slid upwards, the smell of blood and mold reached their noses, making several Clone growl in disgust. The decor was basically the same: a long corridor of concrete wall and support columns. The only light source was coming from small lamps on the walls, most of them being burned out or flickering as the lack of energy. Shaking his head at the macabre sight, Anakin gestured for everyone to slowly advance.

Ahsoka looked around her and shook her head in disbelief. Meila had survived down there for almost 18 years and she had difficulties to even adjust at the environment. What could have possibly kept her alive all this time? Any soul would lose any hope quickly in such circumstances. When she was still a Padawan, she had been involved in several missions which involved the slavery issue. Stang, she went undercover as a slave herself on their mission to Zygerria and it was a thousand times better than this. Of course, the slave camps on Kavado where Obi-Wan had been kept prisoner had their share of horrible experiences, but at least the slaves weren't abused sexually there. That was probably the worst part for the women here...

"Hey Skyguy..." Anakin turned to face her, his face clearly giving away how disgusted he was with the place. "Master Kenobi once told me that slave camps were designed to shatter the will... What do you think he meant by that?" She asked, almost afraid of his answer.

Anakin sighed heavily. "It means that they target your weaknesses and exploit them in order for you to submit to their demands. It means that surviving becomes more important than whatever they want you to do, more important than your own health and security. Take Obi-Wan as an example. We Jedi fight for peace, for security. When he was captured, each time he would try to make the situation better, to protect the other, they would punish him by killing his entourage, killing the one he was so desperately trying to protect. It destroyed him, Snips. He still has nightmares about that today." He explained, recalling how his Master had been lost and desperate when he had finally been liberated.

"I've been there too, kid." Captain Rex told her. "I worked beside the General in the camps. It was not pretty."

Ahsoka shivered. "Punish him by punishing others... isn't that how they work down here?" She asked, specifically remembering Meila mentioning a similar procedure in her writings.

"Unfortunately, yes." Anakin confirmed.

They continued forward for several minutes when Anakin started to suspect something. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Meila had put so much emphasis on the fact that their escape had been close to impossible. So why were they able to just walk through the building with nothing at their tails? It wasn't right...

Anakin realized too late that they had walked right into a trap. One step too far unleashed hidden guns which started blasting right at them. Under the sudden attack, the four Jedi were overwhelmed and could not protect every clone from the laser shots. Not only that, as soon as the remaining alive Clones raised their blasters to target the guns, they were suddenly trapped in a ray shield prison, stopping them in the corridors, unable to move.

"Don't shoot!" Captain Rex ordered to his men. "Any blaster shot will bounce off the shield and come right at us!"

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Ahsoka yelled, her gaze searching for Anakin.

Her former Master growled in response. "It's never part of the plan, Snips! I thought I had at least taught you how plans were stupid!"

"Well, well, well..." A voice over intercom started, making most of the Clone flinch, "Isn't that the Jedi with their pieces of cloned meats. I have been expecting you for the past days, but I didn't think for a moment that it would be that easy to catch you..."

Ahsoka shot Anakin a panicked look. "We were expected?! How?! I thought this mission was confidential!"

Anakin blinked and realizing the situation, growled out of anger. "It was, Snips! Blast it, they knew all along! We walked right into their trap!"

"Calm down, Skyguy, we'll find a way out!" Ahsoka told him, desperately trying to calm herself in the chaos that surrounded her.

The voice on intercom laughed. "You can try, foolish Jedi. You can try. But right now, you're under my grip. Oh, and by the way, welcome to hell." The voice laughed as the intercom communication was shut up.

Back on Alderaan, Obi-Wan gasped loudly as he suddenly woke up, disturbing the peaceful quiet of the house. He was panting and his body was covered in sweat. Something was not right. The Force… the Force was pressing urgently around him, wanting him to get up, to do something, urging him forward for reasons he could not understand. Looking around in the room, he swiftly searched for anything that could be the cause of his struggling, but everything in the room, even when he widened his scan to the entire house seemed perfectly in place. But something was wrong, he could feel it. The Force was trying to warn him. Yes, yes that's it. A warning. But for what?!

He was so deep into his own mind that the small hand gently pressing on his upper arm made him jump out of his pants. Lying beside him, the woman he loved more than he could possibly imagine shot him a very concerned look. "Obi? Is everything alright?" She asked him in a voice still dominated by a disturbed sleep.

Her presence by his side brought some comfort, but the Force was still heavy on his shoulder and he was starting to panic. His first instinct was to get up and run, but he shut down that thought quickly, his senses still telling him everything was fine. Still feeling Meila's gaze weighting in his shoulders, he looked back at her and tried to manage a smile. He would not alarm her if he could avoid it. "Yes, darling. Get back to sleep." He croaked, his lungs still assaulted by pants he could not seem to control.

Meila pushed the covers back and sat at his side, gently lifting her hand to caress his scalp, which she knew always relaxed him. "Bad dream?" She yawned.

Was it? Force, Obi-Wan wished it were that simple. It has been a long time since a nightmare affected him this deeply, but he could not recall even dreaming that night. But as long as everything seemed fine around the house, he decided that there was nothing to worry about. Gulping down a deep breath, he gestured for the two of them to lie down again in the bed. "Probably. It should pass with time. Sleep well, sweetheart." He whispered, gently replacing a strand of hair lying on her forehead before placing a soft kiss on it.

"Good night…" She mumbled as sleep quickly took her away.

Obi-Wan smiled and snuggled close to her under the covers, closing his eyes while trying to send himself in a deep meditative trance. If he concentrated enough, he would be able to find sleep quickly. But for some reasons, his body utterly refused to calm down and he felt agitated to his core. This wasn't normal at all. He needed to know why the Force was so urgently urging him to act. Focusing even deeply, he stopped pushing the warning away and welcomed the feeling all over his body, reached for the Force to tell him what was going on. If there was something to worry about, any kind of menace upon them, he was prepared to face it.

As he immersed himself completely in the Force, the vision hit him dead on.

The images in his head were blurry and unfocused, but the emotions coming with them were stronger than ever. It was the kidnapping, 18 years ago. Obi-Wan watched himself in horror at Meila was taken away from him, brutally placed on a man's shoulder like some mere product. Obi-Wan felt disgusted by the images and tried to avoid them by looking away while Meila's screams pierced his heart. But as his gaze flew sideways, he noticed that something felt completely different about his memory. When his sweetheart was taken away back then, they were in her house basement, which was carved in ground and stone. There were no windows and the lighting was only glowing softly from the small fireplace nearby. But in this vision, they were surrounded by wood and the natural light was bright in the room. There was a fireplace, but it was not functioning. The room they were in was oddly familiar, like he had seen it very recently.

Oh dear Force.

Obi-Wan suddenly came out of his trance as he realized that he was not seeing the past, but the future! The Force was trying to warn him that Meila could be taken away again in the next couple of days, even hours.

Almost instantly, the overwhelming fear of losing his sweetheart again took upon his heart and choked him. The dreaded feeling quickly ran down all the way to his spine. The feeling he had been taught so many years to avoid. The fear of loss. As it poured through his veins, staining the light side of the Force with darkness like ink dropping in a glass of pure water, Obi-Wan pushed himself out of his tranced vision. No. This could not happen. Yes, he was afraid, even terrified to lose the woman still sleeping deeply in his arms, unaware of his struggle. But he knew that he could not let the Dark Side take over his mind, the results could be disastrous. So he closed his eyes again and slowly washed away his fear as he started to build a plan. He would make sure Meila stayed by his side and he would never let the Dark Side dominate his thoughts. He had been able to kill General Grievous, he certainly could handle a mission like this one.

But as he lifted himself from the bed, another wave of urgency washed him over, making him grunt and place a hand on his pounding heart. Alerted, he scanned the area around the house and gasped as he realized several life-forms were slowly making their way to the retreat, armed and eager to fight. If his calculations were right, they would be at their door in the next fifteen minutes.

They needed to hide, and fast.

Turning to face the bed again, he bent down and gently shook Meila's shoulder. "Sweetheart, wake up." He ordered, desperately trying to hide the panic in his voice, but failing spectacularly.

At first, she didn't flinch and Obi-Wan had to shake her a second time, a little more harshly. When she eventually woke up, she shot the Jedi Master a confused look while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hmm, what?" She mumbled, fighting a yawn.

Obi-Wan reached out for the cloak he gave her several months ago and gave it to Meila, who took it with a question mark on her face. "Please, sweetheart…" He begged, "Wake up and put this on, we don't have much time." He urged while throwing on his own Jedi tunics.

Suddenly, Meila was wide awake and looked at him like she just saw a ghost. "What? What do you mean?!" she asked, slightly panicked.

Obi-Wan ignored her question and fetched his comlink in his Jedi belt. As quickly as he could, he pressed the emergency code Bail had provided him in case anything happened at the house. The code would privately reach him to the nearest Alderaanian security unit, where Clone Troopers stood guard at all time. When someone at the other end of the call finally responded, the Jedi let out a breath. "This is General Kenobi, on mission ordered by Chancellor Organa. I'll be in need of assistance and I need a Clone unit here as soon as possible. Coordinates 134555 North. Come quickly!" He ordered through the small device.

Meila had wrapped the cloak around her shoulder and was now standing by his side, not knowing what to do or say. She looked scared to her core. "Obi, what is going on?!" She tried to ask, but the Jedi Master was still too occupied with the communication.

The Clone communicating with Obi-Wan took no time responding. "Description of the enemy, sir?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated in the Force to the group approaching the house. "About a hundred humanoids, trained and armed. Blasters and lightwips. I'll try to hold them off as long as I can, but I can't take them all by myself. Please, hurry!"

"We'll be there in no time, sir!" The clone responded.

When Obi-Wan turned back, Meila had tears in her eyes and seemed to be fighting with herself not to run away. Instantly, the Jedi took her in his arms and tried to soothe her fears in the best of his abilities while he tried to figure where he could hide her. The poor woman was shaking to her core in his embrace. "They are coming to take me, aren't they? They're coming for me? Tell me Obi!" She cried out, holding on the Jedi for dear life. Whatever happened, she refused to go back. She would die a thousand times before going back.

"Don't worry sweetheart nothing will happen to you under my watch." He assured her while rubbing her back. He needed to hide her, but where? Suddenly, he remembered a small storage compartment close to the kitchen. It wasn't much, but it was big enough and in a spot where he could protect it well. Going on with this idea, he urged Meila down to the kitchen. At first, she didn't seem to like the idea of hiding in the room, let alone hiding in the first place, but Obi-Wan had to emphasize that it was his best plan, for now. He would first try to convince the battle group that Meila was not even present in the house. If he was lucky, his negotiating skills and charisma would convince them to walk away.

He was about to close the small door where Meila was hiding when she shot him a very concerned look. "Please, Obi, don't get yourself killed over me!" She begged, clearly fearing for his life.

He smiled, bringing a little comfort in this chaotic situation. "Now, that would be disappointing coming from me, wouldn't it?"

She laughed softly but her face ended up more serious than ever. "I know what they are capable of, don't underestimate them!" She urged him, even though she knew she should trust in his capacities.

"If I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess, I will, sweetheart. I called for reinforcement, I won't be alone, I promise." He gently said while closing the door. As soon as Meila was properly hidden, he placed a strong Force repulsion on the door. Any Force blind individual who would approach it would feel the urgent need to look elsewhere.

Readjusting his robes and hiding his lightsaber within its layers, he walked to the front door and settled on the front balcony. As he predicted, he could see the squadron of guards slowly making their way to the house. Just like the Force showed him earlier, they were either carrying top class blasters or very expensive lightwips, the ones that could burn and tear the flesh upon contact. Obi-Wan shivered at the thought of his sweetheart having to endure the injuries at the hand of that kind of weapon. It was absolutely cruel.

And as the squadron was setting in front of the house and the man who seemed to be the leader of the group started walking towards him, Obi-Wan could not help but thinking about what Meila had told him a couple of days before, about the men who abused her. Looking at the group standing several meters away from the house, he could not help but wonder if these were the men who put their dirty hands on her. If they were the ones responsible for all the nightmares and panic attacks assaulting her since they rescued her. For a brief moment, Obi-Wan felt anger rise in his throat as he stared down at the group facing him, slowly boiling his blood in his veins. But he quickly calmed it down; he could not afford to take any decision based on anger. As the leader approached him, he plastered the most believable smile he could produce on his face and stepped down the stairs to meet the man halfway.

"Good morning, gentlemen. How may I be of assistance?" He asked in a soft, casual tone.

The guard facing him suddenly raised his blaster and pointed it directly at Obi-Wan's forehead, who didn't flinch one bit under the threat. "Where is she?" He asked in a deep, menacing voice.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the man's boldness and reached for him through the Force. The man was too strong minded to even try Jedi mind tricks on him, so Obi-Wan simply faked a surprised expression on his face. "Where's who?" He asked.

The man facing him growled. "Don't mess with me, I know she's here! Tell me or I'll shoot your brain out. The girl, where is she?!" He shouted, pressing the blaster even closer to Obi-Wan's head.

Still playing innocent, Obi-Wan raised his hands above his head, glad he hid his lightsaber earlier. He wouldn't be very credible as a peasant with the galaxy's best weapon clipped to his belt. He simply wished the man wouldn't recognize his Jedi tunics. "I'm sorry, my good sir, I think there might be a misunderstanding. I've been spending my vacations here and I can assure you that there is no girl around. Not that I would mind, though…" He lied, trying to calm his pounding heart.

The man laughed coldly. "Oh really, and since when Jedi have vacations? Tell me…"

Blast it.

So much for acting undercover. Now that he knew the man had recognized him, there was no way in going back being an innocent peasant. He would have to play with the cards he already had under hand. "Well, we do consider our time away from the battlefield as vacations. Now if you don't mind, I will kindly ask you to put this blaster away from my face." He ordered, pointing to the weapon aimed between his eyes.

The man's grip on the blaster only tightened. "Your pathetic Jedi mind tricks won't work on me! I will lower my weapon when you tell me where the girl is."

It took everything for Obi-Wan to stop himself from reaching his lightsaber and kill the man on the spot. Taking a deep breath, he prayed the Force the squadron of Clone Troopers he called earlier would be there soon. If they decided to attack right now, he would be massively outnumbered. In order to assure Meila's safety, he would have to hold them until the Clones arrive. He had the feeling it would not be easy. "I never spoke of mind tricks now, did I?" He simply pointed out.

"Don't play with me, Jedi! We will search every single corner of your house until we find the girl! We have proof that she's here and we're not leaving until she is found, do you understand me?!" The guard shouted while the hundred men behind him positioned themselves in attack position, waiting for an official order.

As he looked at the gun still pointing to his head, Obi-Wan noticed how the man's grip on his weapon was shaking. Reaching in the Force for the man, he could feel how he was nervous for this task, how terrified he was of failing his mission and the Jedi could not perceive exactly why. All he knew was that the man would prefer to take his own life rather than go back empty handed. Obi-Wan would need to be extra careful.

Since the squadron seemed ready to jump and attack, Obi-Wan reached in the depth of his cloak and grabbed his laser sword, the initiating sound making the man facing him jump and blink under the sudden bright blue light. "So you are protecting something, Jedi filth! Show me the girl or I'll order my men to search for her themselves!" He cried out, standing proud even under the threat of Obi-Wan's burning plasma blade.

The Jedi Master huffed and smirked. He received biggest threats than that before. "This is a private property, good man. I'm afraid I can't allow you to just barge in without a specific legal order to do so. Please, don't push me to arrest you, you'd be wasting my precious time..." He laughed, playing around with his blue blade and trying to look bored. Messing a little with the squadron would buy him time, which he desperately needed before the Clones arrived. Discreetly looking up in the sky, he could see a small battleship coming towards the house. He still needed to hold them for about 3 minutes without raising suspicions.

The blaster shot came so quickly Obi-Wan almost took it right in between the eyes. Thankfully, his Jedi reflexes attacked fast enough for him to deviate the laser with a swift move of his blade, the shot turning sideways to hit a nearby three. At that very moment, all the sarcasm flew out of the Jedi Master's face. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He suggested, his voice dropped down several tone.

The man facing him growled in response. "I will do what pleases me, filthy Jedi. Last chance. You tell me where the girl is, or I order my men to attack."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Oh, I don't think so."

The two men engaged in battle, one wielding his lightsaber, the other trying to slash the other with a newly ignited lightwhip. As he has done many times before in a dual combat, Obi-Wan stayed on the defensive as long as he could. He knew that trying an offensive move would probably provoke the squadron behind them, still standing by for an official order to attack. Obi-Wan knew that if he let the man feel like he was winning, his ego would take over and he would not order the attack. As he blocked another slash with his blade, he shot a quick look at the sky; the battleship was closer and would land in the next minute.

But this second of inattention cost him to be struck by the lightwhip, the soft blade plunging deep in his right shoulder blade and tearing the skin under his heavy tunic. The Jedi cried out and had to kneel down for a second as after-shock waves hit his body, nasty well-known effect coming from the lightwhip. Grasping his injured shoulder to acknowledge the damages, he noticed the blade cut deep enough in his skin to bleed. Still panting from the shock, Obi-Wan stood up again and concentrated to place the pain in another part of his brain until he could take care of it.

The squadron leader was looking down at him with a proud smile on his face. "Face it, Jedi! There's about a hundred of us and one of you! Show me the girl and I might give you a chance to surrender!" He laughed, confident that the battle was already won.

But the Jedi would have none of it. With a side smile, he gestured for the man to look behind him. "Are you really sure about that?"

When the man turned back, he was surprised at a small battleship landed not too far from them, with about twenty Clone Troopers jumping out of it and running towards them. When the man turned back to face Obi-Wan, his features were full of rage. "You Jedi scum!" He yelled and then turned to face his squadron. "Attack!" He ordered.

Obi-Wan's first reflex as he saw the large group charge towards him was to use the Force the push them back. But he knew that holding about a hundred man at a time with the Force might not be an easy challenge. So when he concentrated to seek the energy necessary to do so, he suddenly remembered Order 74 and all the tests he passed with Anakin several months before. So when he reached for the Force, he allowed his thoughts to go to the girl how was hiding a couple of meters away from him and all the love he could possibly feel for her, in the same fashion as he did when he broke that Mandalorian board in the Jedi Temple's dojo. Channeling all his feelings into one single entity, he Force pushed with all his will at the running guards. When he opened his eyes again, he gasped in surprised as he noticed that every single guard had flown several meters back where the Clone Troopers started to take care of them.

The battle quickly fell at Obi-Wan's advantage, the Clone Troopers being wildly better trained soldiers than the facility's guards. With the Jedi having joined the battle, the guards fell fast under their attacks. Obi-Wan was starting to think that they would be done before breakfast when the Force suddenly warned him to stop the attack. Overwhelmed by that unexpected move from the Force, Obi-Wan quickly analyzed his surroundings, searching for the source of the threat. When his eyes found their target, he gasped and quickly ordered his men to stand down. At first, a few Clones looked at him in confusion, but when he confirmed the order in a tight voice, they lowered their blasters.

In the middle of the battle, the leader of the guards stood, injured bloodied and panting but with a very dangerous explosive detonator in his palm. Analyzing the metal device, Obi-Wan quickly concluded that it was a first class thermal detonator, one that could inflict damage within a five kilometres radius, enough to blast them, the house and its surroundings to oblivion. Obi-Wan could try to push the explosive out of the guard's hand with the Force, but any wrong move would make it blow up, and that was a chance the Jedi Master was not willing to take.

When the guard's leader realized the impact of his move, he laughed coldly. "Ah, ha! It's over! Give me the girl, or we'll all die. She has done enough damage for us as it is, she's better dead than alive! I know she's here, Jedi! Don't try to hide it!"

Obi-Wan found himself out of options. The explosive was too powerful to even try to disarm it with the Force. If one of his Troopers shot the man from behind, the impact of the bomb falling to the floor or into anyone's hand would trigger it's deadly blow. Even the Force could not help him right now, the explosion would be way too powerful for him to protect the house from its damages. Not enough to protect his precious Meila, anyway.

For the first time in several years on the battlefield, Obi-Wan didn't know what to do.

But as he analyzed the man a little bit more, he noticed how shaky his grip on the explosive for the man in the Force, Obi-Wan could feel how unhappy the man was with his decision to take out the detonator. He was not very fond of the idea of sacrificing himself for his mission, but somehow it was a better idea than going back to the facility empty-handed. Obi-Wan gained a little confidence when he decided to do what he always did best: use his words to get to the bottom of the man's emotions.

"If she's better dead than alive, why don't you activate that detonator right now? It'll save you a lot of trouble." Obi-Wan asked, keeping his tone casual.

The other man frowned. "Don't play with me, Jedi!" He warned.

Obi-Wan shut down his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Several Clone Troopers lifted their blasters in a quick reflex to protect their Jedi General, but Obi-Wan gestured for them to lower their weapons. From now on, he was only acting on pure instincts and he truly wished his plan would work, or it could sentence them all to death…

"Well, if you look at it, it would be easier to just press the button and blast us all into pieces. You would have what you want and most importantly, your Master's bidding would be fulfilled. You'd be considered a hero back at the facility..." Obi-Wan told him while he stepped closer to the man, his lifting his arms in the air to emphasize the fact that he was unarmed. "But still… You're not doing it. Because something in you tells you that you should not do it."

The man shook even more. "Shut up!" He spitted, "Shut the kriff up! I'll do it!"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "You know that what you are doing is wrong. You know everything you do, standing here with an explosive all the way to every single filthy thing you do back at the facility, there is a part of you screaming that it is wrong. I can feel it. Don't deny your feelings." He simply said, his voice coming close to compassion, understanding.

Obi-Wan's words seemed to hit their target, because the man shook even more and tears started to leak from his eyes. "Who are you to tell me how I feel?! Huh?!" He yelled, his voice sounding tight.

Obi-Wan simply continued his speech. "You have nightmares every night because of what you did. Rape, torture, you did it all to gain your Master's trust. And yet, your disgust for those practices rage through you all the way to your core. You know that what they do is wrong, but you still do it. Why?" He asked, keeping his tone gentle.

The man shook his head. "This is my family you're talking about, Jedi! You really think I will turn against my family?! The only one that accepted me when I had no one to turn to?!" He cried, his grips getting tighter on the detonator.

Obi-Wan repress a huge urge to laugh out loud. "And this family that you're talking about would kill you right on the spot if you go back without the girl. Some family, if you ask me..." Grabbing his lightsaber, he threw it to the ground not far from them, to show the shaking man his complete trust. He was winning this round, the man in front of him was slowly crawling under sadness and guilt. "Please," Obi-Wan begged, "Give me this detonator and prove to me that there is still good in you. As we speak, my colleagues are bringing your facility to ashes, so even if I gave you the girl, there would be nothing to go back to. You probably won't be able to escape justice, but if you help us in your Master's trial, it will play in your favour. Please, help us bring an end to this hell."

With this, he offered the man his opened palm. The guard looked at it and seemed hesitant. After several seconds, he started sobbing and gently placed the explosive in Obi-Wan's palm, who took no time into deactivating it. All the Clone Troopers around them took a sigh of relief. They were safe.

Giving the inactive explosive to the nearby Trooper, Obi-Wan kneeled in front of the guard and gently patted in shoulder. "I knew there was still good in you. You will have to answer to your crimes, but I assure you I will never forget what you just did. The Republic Courts will receive a full report from me. It is never too late to turn back to the light."

The Troopers took the guard with them along with the others, both dead and alive. The bodies would be taken care of, the injured would be treated and they would all have to answer to justice. But it was over. Meila was safe.

As he walked back to the house, Anakin suddenly barged in his head, making his jump slightly at the intrusion. "Master? Master! Please copy!" Anakin yelled, his voice full of concern.

Alarmed, Obi-Wan opened his end of the bond. "What is it, Anakin?"

The boy took no time in answering. "I'm in a bit of an awkward situation… The Master captured Ahsoka and me and we're being held in a ray shield prison. They took our weapons, communication devices, all of it!" He said, panic well present in his voice.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Captured?! How did you-"

Anakin cut him fast. "No time to discuss, Master! I need you to contact Artoo on the Cruiser and ask him to disable the facility's energy source for about ten seconds! That should give us enough time to escape!"

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "And how do you expect that little droid to do so?!"

Anakin grunted in impatience. "There is a power source right beside our entry point! There are Troops standing there to help him when he arrives. He already has the coordinates! I just need you to do the message for me, please!"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. How did his brother managed to get himself captured this time? "I will, Anakin. May the Force be with you."

As soon as the connection in his head closed, Obi-Wan grabbed his comlink in his belt and pressed the code to contact the Cruiser. When Artoo accepted the transition, Obi-Wan wasted no time and gave the droid every single instruction Anakin gave him seconds ago.

When Obi-Wan finally opened the door, Meila started to breathe normally again. Not only his presence and his soft smile let her know that she was safe, she was also massively relieved that the Jedi she loved was still alive. Not that she ever doubted his capacities as a warrior, but there was still a part of her heart constantly fearing for his life. After giving her eyes half a second to adjust to the sudden light after being in the dark for a long time, she allowed herself to jump in the Jedi's arms, the man that had saved her life, once again. Obi-Wan returned the embrace, but when he grunted softly as she tightened her arms around him, she backed off, noticing blood passing through his tunic.

"Oh no… you're injured..." She whispered, shooting him a panicked look.

He couldn't help but giggle in response to her obvious concern. "Calm down, sweetheart. I'm a soldier, I hardly come back from a battle without any scratch..." He casually mentioned, brushing off her concern with a smile.

She looked at him like he just said the most stupid thing she ever heard. "Just a scratch?! Have you also lost your mind on that battlefield too?" She threw at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

Obi-Wan laughed. "It's funny when you're angry."

She growled. "Well, it's certainly not when you're bleeding… Especially not when it's because of me."

Obi-Wan raised a hand to her face in a gentle caress, his smile still well plastered to his lips. "You can simply say thank you, you know?"

She was taken aback by his sudden statement and seemed horrified by it. That man standing in front of her just risked his life in order to keep her alive and safe and she didn't even bothered to thank him! How pathetic. In an urge to repair her mistake, she threw herself at him on a long passionate kiss. When their lips separated, she hid her face in the crook of his neck and sighed. "Thank you, Obi. I owe you more than my life. Please, let me take care of that scratch of yours..."

Obi-Wan smiled as his heart started pounding in his chest. "No need, sweetheart. I'll wash it down and it'll only be a bad memory very soon. I love you, you're safe and for now that's all that matters." He whispered softly in her ear after placing a gentle kiss in her hair.

Back on Grondar, as soon as all the lights went out at once, Anakin knew it was their cue. As he rose to his feet, he made a mental note to congratulate Artoo on that little achievement. The Master, who had been mocking them for the past twenty minutes at 'how pathetic the Jedi were and blablabla', shot them a horrified look as soon as darkness fell upon them. Clearly, he was not prepared for this kind of situation, where he was no longer in control. It took only about half a second for him and Ahsoka to get out of their cell and slam the Master to a nearby wall. When the energy powered back, Anakin growled in front of the face that made so many people suffer for so many years.

"You slaver scum! If it was up to me I would kill you right here." He yelled, holding the man on the wall with a tight grip on the man's throat, not hard enough to choke, but just to scare him a little. His voice dropped down several tones when he spoke again. "Fortunately for you, the woman who reported you would rather see you face justice and rot in jail. Consider this as your lucky day..." He said, his voice full of venom.

Ahsoka took that moment to retrieve their belongings, lightsabers and comlinks. After pressing a couple of buttons on her own communication device, she stepped closer to her former Master. "Skyguy, we received a transmission from Master Plo, they still haven't found the slaves..." She said, horrified at the idea.

Anakin wasted no time to Force call his lightsaber with his free hand and ignite it right under the Master's face, the hot blade making the man tremble and try to look away. "Where are they?! I suggest you tell us, right now!" He growled, his lightsaber almost close enough to burn the other man's skin.

The Master laughed shakily, betraying how afraid he was but still showing some signs of confidence. "Y-you said you w-wouldn't kill me, Jedi… It is not the Jedi way, is it?" He croaked at the best of his capacities, considering that only a thin amount of air was allowed down his lungs.

But Anakin shook his head. "I could change my mind you know..." Ahsoka sighed heavily behind him and he turned his head around to face her. "What?!"

"He has a point, you know..." She casually mentioned, "Killing an unarmed prisoner is not our way..."

Anakin huffed and laughed coldly. "I don't have any pity for a slaver of his kind! But you are right, my former Padawan. Although, I won't release him until he tells us where the women are." He turned back to face the Master. "So tell me where they are, and I might go easy on you..." He whispered, his grip tightening on the man's throat.

"All right, all right!" The man gasped. "Tenth level."

As promised, Anakin shut down his lightsaber. When he turned back to Ahsoka, his eyes were dark. "Restrain that piece of shit and bring him back to the Cruiser. I'll go assist Master Secura and Master Plo with the evacuation. Let's blow the kriff out of this place..."

Surprisingly, the slaves were indeed where the Master told them to be. With the help of several older females, they were even able to locate the ones sprayed across the facility. Most of them were injured and starved, but the fear on their faces disappeared as soon as they saw the Jedi in action, soon replaced by hope. They were hundreds. Hundreds who had been working for the pleasure of one monster, hundreds who had been starved each day and forced into the must unethical practices. And how many of them died in the process? Anakin could not bring himself to consider it. It shook him to his core.

The explosives were quickly placed in key points around the underground buildings. The remaining guards were taken care of by the Troopers and Anakin personally made sure to patrol the facility twice with the kind help of a courageous former slave to make sure everyone had been evacuated.

As soon as he gave the signal, the facility exploded to ashes, finally leaving all the souls it had tortured to rest in peace.

Obi-Wan was looking absently down at the fireplace when he received the call. As he accepted the transmission, Mace Windu appeared in front of him, smiling. Obi-Wan didn't have to ask that he knew his friend was bringing good news.

"It's over then..." He sighed after Mace told him what happened at the facility.

Mace nodded. "It is over, Obi-Wan. The Master has been captured and we are in the process of returning the women back to their families. Those who don't have anyone to go to will be treated as refugees here in Coruscant. They will be treated well." He explained.

Obi-Wan fell a smile build on his lips. "You can't begin to imagine how glad I am to hear it, Mace."

"I'm glad, too." The other man responded. "But now that this particular situation is over, I have no other choice but to ask you and Meila to report at the Temple as soon as possible. Do you still wish to get bonded to her?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "More than anything, Mace."

The other Jedi smiled. "Alright. We will expect you at the Temple in the next two days. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Mace said as his hologram disappeared.

Obi-Wan walked to the bedroom where Meila was sleeping. For once, he didn't care that she was deep in slumber or that he was disturbing it. Deep in his heart, he knew she'd want to know. When she asked him what was going on in a sleepy voice, he pulled her in a tight embrace, brushing her hair with the tip of his fingers.

"It' over, sweetheart. It's finally over." He simply whispered.

He held her tightly against his chest as she finally shed longing tears.

For the first time in almost 19 years, she truly felt at peace.

See you all in the next chapter! Lots of kisses xoxoxoxoxox


	20. Chapter 20

Another chapter up! Merry Christmas and Happy new year (little late, but still!) to everyone! I wish you all the best for the upcoming year! Once again, a huge thank you to all those of you who left me reviews! They are so appreciated!

I have a little favor to ask... If you're reading this, please send some prayers to my dear friend who's been in a car accident recently. The stupid gundark who hit her is a painful reminder that alcohol and driving DO NOT go well together. Please, please PLEASE never take the wheel after drinking. Not only are you putting your own life in danger, but the other's as well.

On this, here the new chapter, I hope you will all enjoy it! Lots of kisses xoxox and please leave some reviews!

The sun on Alderaan was slowly setting in the horizon, bathing the sky in a beautiful palette of oranges and pinks. With the mountains, the trees and the magnificents buildings down in the Capital, it was quite a sight, especially from the house's view, high in altitude. The small coat of snow covering most of the ground was only adding to the beautiful scenery.

But Meila and Obi-Wan couldn't care less.

They were expected at the Jedi Temple in the next 6 hours. They had to meet with Master Windu in a private room deep in the Temple's core, where the Jedi Master would proceed with the ritual which would bond them for the rest of their lives. The two hours flight back to Coruscant was at the back of their minds right now. The ship they came in several months ago was set up and ready to go. All their belongings were packed and safely stored within the ship's small hangar. They were ready to leave the small house as soon as they wanted.

But instead of hurrying back to the galaxy's Capital planet, they had chosen to stay back several more hours and enjoy their remaining time in the peaceful little house. In less than a day, Obi-Wan would give his official report to the Jedi Council and it was very likely that he would be assigned on a new mission very soon. After discussing with the Council, he had been able to clear Meila to stay at the Temple for several days after their bonding, but she would have to go back to the apartment provided by the Senate after the time was up.

Life was slowly going back to normal.

After capturing the Master back at the facility, Anakin had brought him to the Senate building, where the Clone Troopers had put him behind bars in the highest security possible. If everything went as planned, he would likely be sentenced to jail for life, the death sentence being considered as a too easy way for him to pay for his crimes. Most of the guards had already been put up in jail, most of them with a sentence of more than 25 years. Just like Obi-Wan had predicted, the Leader of the guards, after his surrender back on Alderaan, had cooperated with the Master's trials and his own sentence had shortened by half.

Meila and Obi-Wan had agreed to take a small nap before taking off to Coruscant. Since they were going to take off a night here on Alderaan, by the time they reached the Capital planet, it would be daytime there. It would be like skipping an entire night and some sleep would do them both good.

But as they were lying in the soft bed, closely pressed together is a warm embrace, neither of them could find sleep. Even though they knew their upcoming bonding would help them greatly, they knew their separation would be difficult. Meila's neck tightened at the thought of having to let Obi-Wan go. "I can't believe this is our last hours here..." she whispered with a pang of regret.

Obi-Wan sighed and kissed her forehead. "I won't be, sweetheart. I won't always be on mission, the Council will allow me some leaves. We'll come back, I promise." He whispered back, keeping her close.

Closing her eyes, she suddenly remembering she meant to tell him several hours ago. "I contacted Chancellor Organa while you were packing the ship. He'll send you the file of my journal as soon as he has access to it." She mentioned, turning around to look into his eyes.

Smiling, he gently caressed her chin with his thumb. "Thank you, sweetheart. Now, why don't you try to get a little bit of sleep?"

Meila sighed and closed her eyes. Deep in her heart, she knew she couldn't and didn't want to sleep. She wanted to enjoy every second she could have with Obi-Wan. Who knew how long he would be gone on his next assignment? But it was what they chose. Their frequent separations seemed a little price to pay for happiness and Meila would willingly pay it anytime to be able to stay close to the Jedi Master she loved so much.

His heartbeat and his soft breathing against her ear sent her in a deeply peaceful state and she snuggled closer to him, who started to gently rub her back. It was warm and comfortable. It was perfect.

Low in her belly, she started feeling the same way she felt the morning she practically threw herself at him. Warmth slowly crept down her spine and she took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling. Opening her eyes, she lifted her head and summoned Obi-Wan lips in a soft, gentle kiss. A little surprised, he responded eagerly, letting his lips dance on hers for a little while.

When her tongue gently asked access to his mouth, he sighed and let her in. The kiss quickly rose in passion and when they finally separated, out of breath, she was panting from desire and his eyes had darkened. The electricity between the two was palpable.

Shifting her body, she rose to sit on his hips and his hands automatically went to rest on her thighs, caressing up and down through her silk nightgown. Acting on instinct, Meila grabbed the edges of his undertunic and pushed them aside, revealing the chest that she knew so well now. Licking her lips, she let her hands gently explore his hard muscles, brushing against every patch of skin she could reach, every scar she could caress. Under her ministrations, he closed his eyes and deeply appreciated the contact. Her hands were hot on his skin as she touched him in spots that sent shivers down his spine. When she bent down, he expected her to kiss him again, but her mouth went downwards to gently kiss a nipple, making his moan and let out a shaky breath. Since their episode that morning, his body strangely craved for touches, something he didn't experienced since his teen years. He hadn't touched a woman in so long and his body felt like a starving man who didn't get a decent meal in several weeks. He had to close his eyes in order to concentrate and remain in control of his actions.

Sitting straight again, Meila gently grabbed his hands in hers. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he felt his hands being placed on her upper body and sighed as she brought them up to her covered breasts. He swallowed heavily as he fell a very familiar warmth spread quickly between his legs. Reaching for her through the Force, he analyzed every part of her emotions, searching for any discomfort, almost asking for her permission to carry on.

When she pressed his hands harder against her chest, she moaned softly. "Please, Obi-Wan, touch me..."

That was all the permission he needed. As gentle as ever, he started to tenderly caress her breasts, trilling on the desire that the touches brought him. Raising himself to a sitting position, his lips went to hide in her neck, nibbling at the soft skin there, making her sigh in contentment. Her own hands went to grab his shoulder blades, sometimes going downwards to caress his back. The whiskers of his beard tingled in her neck, making her chuckle every now and then.

Hands pressed here and caressed there. At one point, Obi-Wan undertunic was thrown on the floor. Meila could feel Obi-Wan's desire pressing against her and it sent shivers down her body and wash it down with a pleasant warmth. With a sigh, she bent forward and layered herself on top of his chest, still pressings small kisses wherever she could reach while Obi-Wan gently wrapped his arms around her body in an intimate embrace.

But after several minutes, Meila could feel her desire starting to drop without truly knowing why. Everything was going so well and she was feeling like she was failing again. She felt a pang of frustration as the warmth in her body was quickly replaced by cold shivers and anxiety. It was far from the panic she felt last time, but it was still uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes tight, she forced herself to continue her caresses. Obi-Wan was aroused and leaving him like this was out of the question. Maybe the unwanted feeling would pass with time.

When Obi-Wan suddenly grabbed her hands and pushed them away, she opened her eyes again, surprised. When she looked at him, his face was still flushed, but he was smiling. "Alright, sweetheart. I think that's enough for tonight." He sighed.

She stared at him, confused. "What? But I'm fine, Obi. Why are we stopping?" She asked, baffled.

Obi-Wan gently removed her from his hips and rose into a sitting position beside her. "I can feel through the Force that you're not very comfortable in going any further, so we're stopping, that's all.." He replied, still smiling.

She looked down at her hands and sighed. He was a Jedi Master for Force sake. Trying to hide her feelings from him was as efficient as trying to hide in an empty room. "You… won't get mad?" She asked, her voice sounding small.

For several seconds, there was only silence between the two as Obi-Wan tried to process the question. when he spoke again, he sounded completely perplexed. "Why would I get mad? It's your body, sweetheart. It is yours to decide what to do with it and who should touch it and when." He said, making it sound like it was the most obvious fact in the entire galaxy.

When she didn't answered him, he pressed two fingers under her chin so that she would look at him. When his gaze met hers, he could clearly see that she didn't know what to say. It hurt him to see her like that. "...You didn't know?" He asked, his voice merely a whisper.

She pushed his fingers away and looked back down, avoiding his gaze. "I know, I just… I learned very young that I had the rights to my own body, but the facility taught me otherwise. Saying no meant being beaten, so we all learned to close our eyes and wait for it to be over." She explained, still ashamed of it but glad that she felt comfortable enough to speak about it with the Jedi Master. It was definitely an improvement coming from her.

Obi-Wan shook his head. Forcing anyone into sexual practices without consent was already sick. But to add the threats was even more twisted. Boy, was he glad they had finally captured that monster after all. "Well, you must unlearn what you have learned, sweetheart. If you even want to stop, you say the word and we won't go any further, alright?" He declared, caressing her cheek.

She smiled. "Alright. Can we still cuddle, though? I liked that..."

"Of course, sweetheart."

Several hours later, Obi-Wan activated the hyperdrive and the ship entered in hyperspace on its course to Coruscant. Lying on a bunker not far from the cockpit, Meila turned around, trying to catch the little sleep she wasn't able to find back at the house. Suddenly back in a world of metal and cold, she already missed the quiet nature and peacefulness of Alderaan. she didn't know how she would react back in Coruscant, where trees were basically non-existent and the air was thick with smog and pollution. At least, she could stay with Obi-Wan at the Temple, which was something she couldn't wait to see. Not everyone had access to the mighty Temple and a lot of people bragged about its magnificence of grandeur.

Having put the ship on autopilot for the rest of the trip, Obi-Wan came to sit at her side on the small mattress. He frowned when she shot him a concerned look. "Something bothering you, sweetheart?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on her hip.

She sighed and looked away. What was the point of lying to him? "Make that several somethings..." She admitted, avoiding his gaze.

He smiled as if he had seen it coming. Gently pressing on her chin, he turned her face so she would look at him. "Tell me..."

Closing her eyes, she sighed and rose into a sitting position close to him. The bunker was small and confined, but just large enough for the two to closely fit in and be comfortable. When Obi-Wan opened his arms to her, she gladly went to bury herself in them. " I don't know how to say it, I guess I'm simply nervous..." She began, laying her head on his shoulder.

He frowned. "About the bonding?" He suggested, "The ritual will be performed by my dear colleague, you have nothing to worry about..." He said, hoping it would bring her some comfort, since he himself had no idea how said ritual was performed. Mace Windu had been elusive about it.

Still hidden in the crook of his neck, she laughed softly. "No, I don't think the bonding itself is bothering me. I really meant what I said about me being okay with letting you go, but I'm starting to realize how difficult it will be. I don't know how I'll react when you'll be gone..." She sighed, holding onto him.

He tensed under her words. "Do you wish to back down? I won't be mad if you choose to, I know it'll be hard..." He whispered, even if his heart was screaming otherwise.

But she growled and pinched the tip of his nose. "Stop asking me if I want to back down, Obi. Next time, I swear, I'll hide your tea leaves and never let them near you again!" She threatened with a smile and a laugh. "Am I clear?"

He nodded and chuckled. "Clear as water, milady."

She removed her fingertips from his nose. "Besides, aren't you the one who told me that the most difficult path is always the best one?"

"You know me too well..." He replied before capturing her lips in a soft, delicate kiss. "Now, try to sleep. you'll need your energy at the Temple."

She nodded and lied back on the mattress, closing her eyes and sighing. Leaving some calming waves through the Force behind to help her find slumber easily, Obi-Wan stepped back into the ship's cockpit to monitor their journey. Since the ship was on autopilot in hyperspace, there was little he had to supervise, but he liked the view of hyperspace travel. It brought a certain serenity and calmness to his heart.

He was about to send himself in meditation when a small ringtone brought him back to reality. Opening his eyes again, he looked sideways to the cockpit's small shelf where he had previously put his personal datapad. Reaching to grab the small device, he wondered who could possible send him a message by Holomail, since he was always communicating by comlink.

Logging on his personal account, he finally saw where the message was coming from: Bail Organa. He didn't need to open the message that he knew what it was. Still, he clicked on the icon and read:

 _Greetings, Master Kenobi._

 _Sorry for the delay. You will find a digital copy of Meila's journal attached to this message. I hope this will finally calm your conscience, even though I can promise it will be hard to read._

 _Have a nice day, old friend._

 _Bail Organa_

Well, that was promising. Taking a deep breath, he went to press on the file, but hesitated. Everyone knowing Meila's case had previously told him how horrible her stay at the facility had been, and now that he was so deeply emotionally involved with her, he was not sure he wanted to know every single details. He had the feeling it would affect him more than he was ready to admit…

No. He needed to know. This situation had been rubbing him the wrong way for the past months and he had to know. He needed to be strong, both for himself and for her. Determined, he pressed on the files and opened it.

It took him about 30 minutes to go through all the pages and when he finally closed the file, he was sure he was going to be sick. Imagining his sweet Meila going through all this, he actually had to sit down and calm himself in order to shut the anger building quickly in his heart, making his blood boil and urging him to rise and punch something. He simply could not believe it. The torture, the sexual assaults and most importantly, the fact that they stripped her from her fertility. The act of procreating, a woman giving her body to a man was considered as one of the most sacred practices in Meila's culture. And they took it from her rudely and without any respect whatsoever. It was disgusting beyond considerations. Obi-Wan knew that Meila probably had been deeply affected when she had learned that she would not be able to give birth again, it was something she'd always been looking forward to…

On his account, having kids had never been a part of his plans. Since the Jedi Code had always been forbidding attachment, procreation had always been completely out of the question. The Jedi simply didn't have the time to raise a family. Of course, there would always be a very small part of him wishing to become a father, but the Jedi life had took that possibility from him a long time ago and he was fine with that.

Utterly shocked, Obi-Wan quickly deleted the file and tossed the datapad away from him. He would never read those words again. He wanted to know and now he knew. He felt sad for the woman he loved, but he knew that she wouldn't want his pity. He also knew that they both needed to talk about it, even though he was risking to open an old wound that was finally starting to heal. He felt like the bed subject had been clarified between the two of them earlier and that he shouldn't need to bring it up again. It was the baby issue that concerned him. Digging in his memories, he could recall one time where Meila had expressed the desire of him to be the father of her children, way before she was kidnapped. But since a shared future almost seemed impossible for them at the time, they didn't brought the subject on the table ever again. Now, Obi-Wan was confused. Even though it was now clear that Meila would never procreate again, did she still wished to raise a family? He knew there was no way she would accept to be treated by technology, but there was still the possibility of adoption. The Jedi sighed heavily and massaged his forehead with the tip of his fingers. He truly wished he could have known this before. He would have to clarify this with her before the bonding for sure. As soon as they would arrive on Coruscant, he would approach her with this.

Meila had been able to catch a 30 minutes nap, which was revigorating, but clearly not enough for her to go by with the rest of the day. Once they touched down on the landing platform at the Jedi Temple, Coruscant was already going through the middle of its day, while Meila was still stuck in Alderaan's timeline, which was still in the middle of the night.

Once they were off the ship, Meila gasped at the sight in front of her. She had seen the Jedi Temple many times before; on holograms and from the window of the apartment she stayed in last during her last trip to the Capital. But she never though the building was _that_ big. It was literally enormous standing proud and large with its five towers pointing up into the sky. Just in front of them were two long flights of stone stairs, leading to what she assumed was the main entrance, which was guarded by tall statues of Jedi Knights, carved into very expensive marble.

As the both walked up the stair and entered the mighty building, Meila only found one word to describe the place: magnificent. As they started walking in the entrance hall, Meila didn't know where to put her eyes as she slowly took in the beauty displayed within the Temple's walls. The ceiling was one of the highest she had ever seen, making one dizzy just by staring at it. It was supported by massive columns with statues and fountains completing the design. The blues, soft greys and beiges colouring the walls and floors felt warm and comforting compared to the cold, industrial world outside. It was truly peaceful.

Obi-Wan laughed to himself as he looked at Meila, who seemed completely mesmerized by her surroundings. Sure, the Temple was quite a sight, but he'd been living there since he was merely a baby. He'd known nothing else and he had learned every single corner of the building while growing up. He'd also travelled from one side of the galaxy to the other, he had seen several buildings and places even more majestic and beautiful than the Temple. Seeing Meila being fascinated by it was… how could he say it? Cute? Turning around to face her, her gave her a smile. "Welcome to my home, sweetheart." He said softly as she turned around to catch every single details around her.

"Obi… I don't know what to say..." She gasped, "It must be the most beautiful place I've ever seen..."

She stayed close to him as he guided her throughout the Temple's halls. The place was huge and Meila could not even begin to imagine what kind of trouble she would be in if she got lost in it. Around them, many other Jedi were walking, several of them bowing slightly when they passed by Obi-Wan. Meila could not help but realize the level of respect the other Jedi bestowed to her lover. Sometimes, she forgot that he was now a Jedi Master sitting on the Jedi High Council. It was rumoured that over 10,000 Jedi were currently protecting the galaxy from one side to the other. Even though she knew their sheer number had been cut greatly because of the War, they were still numerous and only 12 of them got the honour of a place on the High Council. Obi-Wan was one of them. In her mind, Obi-Wan was still the young Padawan she loved years before and she sometimes failed to realize how important the man was, now. At this very moment, she was absolutely relieved that he didn't decide to leave the Jedi Order for her. It would have been a great loss for the galaxy.

At one point, they passed beside a group of small children, not older than 5 or 6 years old each. When the littles ones saw Obi-Wan close to them, they suddenly all got excited, some of them even leaving their small group in order to get closer to the Jedi Master. Obi-wan smiled and kneeled in front of them. "Hello younglings!" He greeted as the children stepped closer to him.

One of the little kids jumped in front of him and Obi-Wan took him in his arms like a father would cradle his child. The little boy seemed completely fascinated by Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, my friend told me that you battled a big rancor without your lightsaber! Is that true?" He asked with a big curious smile.

The Jedi Master laughed softly and shook his head. "Don't believe everything you hear, little one. Don't forget that overconfidence is a Jedi's worst enemy, you'll learn it when you'll get older." He told him, putting the youngling back on his feet.

Excited, another child stepped closer. "When I grow up, I want to be as powerful and wise as Master Kenobi!" He declared, making all the other kids agree and yell "Me too!"

The Jedi Knight responsible for the groups walked closer. "Allright, younglings, time to go! You wouldn't want to get late for your first lesson of the day, now, would you? Say goodbye to Master Kenobi!" She declared, stern.

The all gave her disappointed faces, but respectfully bowed to Obi-Wan in respect before going on with their journey. When Obi-Wan turned back to Meila, she was looking at him with a huge smile on her face. "Children like you, Obi. You are like their idol, or something…." She mentioned, stepping closer to him.

He shrugged. "I think they would like any Jedi with experience, I'm not that special, you know..." He replied, taking her hand to bring her wherever he wanted to go.

Following him, she chuckled. "I think you are. You just don't see it yet..."

Obi-Wan lead her throughout the Temple; they passed through halls, climbed some stairs and even took a turbolift once when they finally stopped at one door. Standing in front of it, Obi-Wan placed his palm on what Meila assumed was a sensor and the door swiftly opened for them to enter. Stepping aside, Obi-Wan, being the gentleman he had always been, gestured for her to enter. "Ladies first…"

Meila slowly walked inside, expecting to see some kind of chapel where they would be bonded, but instead she walked into a small living room. There was a small kitchen at the end of it, followed by a table with some chairs. There were larges windows covering the walls, but the curtains were closed, giving the room a soft, relaxing glow. At each side of the room was a small hall leading to a door and a small fresher. Cozy and comfortable. Smiling, she turned to face Obi-Wan. "Are we getting bonded here?" She asked as he stepped closer to her, putting away his cloak on the couch.

"Not here, I'm afraid." He replied, "Those are my quarters, I share them with Anakin."

Meila turned around to face the room again. So this was where Obi-Wan had been living for the past years. "It's beautiful, Obi. Very calm, I love it." She whispered, almost afraid to speak up and disturb the tranquility of the room.

Obi-Wan smiled and stepped closer. "I'm glad you like it. It won't be as calm as soon as Anakin will be around, though. My room is on the left, you can put your things there. Make yourself at home."

Mouthing a thank you, she grabbed the small bag she brought with her and left for Obi's room. When she opened the door, she was surprised at how large it was, compared to the rest of the apartment. The bed was big enough for two, the space was wide, completed with a wardrobe and several windows. This time, the curtains were wide open, letting the natural light into the room. After placing her bag on one of the empty shelf, she went to sit on the soft mattress of the bed, passing her hand on the thick cover. It was only then that she realized how tired she actually was and she found herself fighting the urge to simply drop of the bed and doze off. She was about to close her eyes when she was joined by the Jedi Master. As soon as he saw her sitting on his bed, he dropped off his bag and went to sit beside her. He thought it was the perfect time to talk about what he read back on the ship. "Can I ask you a question?"He asked, tempting the terrain a little.

She smiled, swallowing back a yawn. "Of course, what is it?"

He went to ask, but shut his mouth, hesitant. He didn't really know how to approach this and his lack of family skills was starting to get slightly on his nerves. He wasn't trained for this, for Force sake. "When you slept on the ship, I read the file of your journal. I came across the part where you wrote that you couldn't fall pregnant. I know that raising a family had always been very important to you and I highly doubt I could be the father you would want me to be and-" He mumbled, but he was cut of when Meila gently pressed two fingers to his lips.

"I know where you're going with this, Obi." She said, her tone reassuringly calm. "It's fine. Life has blessed me with your presence by my side again and I couldn't be more happy right now. I think I was more afraid of disappointing you by being unable to make you a father, but since our conversation this morning I understand that I can trust you completely and that your love is more than enough to make me happy. I love you, Obi. It all that matters to me right now. My only wish right now is to put that past behind me and move on with you." She added with a touch of confidence.

Obi-Wan smiled, relieved. "I couldn't agree more, Mel. I know we were supposed to be bonded upon arrival, but you'll need all your energies so I arranged for the ritual to be performed in a couple of hours. I have some things to discuss with Anakin, take the time to rest and I'll come wake you up when everything is set." He added, bending closer to her and pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She blushed slightly under his affection. "I can't wait." She whispered, closing her eyes and fully appreciating the contact.

As soon as Meila was settled comfortably in his bed, Obi-Wan closed his bedroom door and jumped out of his pants when he saw Anakin already waiting for him in the living room, all smile. The younger Jedi Master stepped closer to him, chuckling. "It's been a while, Master. It's good to see you back home." He mentioned.

Obi-Wan nodded and pressed on Anakin's shoulder gently. " _I agree, old friend_." He replied in Anakin's mind, careful not to disturb the sleeping woman in the next room.

Anakin shot him a confused look, but when Obi-Wan gestured to his bedroom, his former apprentice quickly understood that they needed to keep the tone down. They both made their way to the living room, each sitting on their usual spot on the couch. " _So, what did I missed_?" Obi-Wan asked, " _Is Ahsoka still up to her wonderful abilities?_ "

Anakin huffed and nodded. " _I never doubted her, Master. She still continues to impress me every single day. I'm so glad she's back in the Order, she was a piece missing in my life_." He began, " _But she's changed, somehow. In a good way, that is. She fell in love with that Lux or whatever his name is_ …" He added, seeming deeply annoyed.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his former apprentice. " _Is that bad? I sense a deep anger building in you just by talking about him_ …" He pointed out.

Anakin's face twisted. " _Ugh, I don't know. It's just… weird_."

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself. " _Are you jealous_?"

Anakin looked at his former Master like the man had just suggested the most ridiculous idea he's ever heard. " _What?! Of course not! Ahsoka is like my little sister, I would never think of her_ that _way_!" He busted out, even rising from his seat.

Obi-Wan raised both of his hands in surrender. " _I was only suggesting_ …"

The younger Jedi sighed heavily and shook his head to calm down, sitting back on the couch. " _Ahsoka is currently passing her trials of attachments with Master Yoda. She told me that Lux had been there for her when she left the Order. I just…_ " He started, searching for his words, " _I just feel like he succeeded where I failed, that's all. It rubs me the wrong way._ "

" _So you_ are _jealous_." Obi-Wan declared, dead serious. " _You feel like you should have been the one to be there for her when she needed it, but you weren't_. _It makes you feel guilty_." He added, knowing he had struck a nerve in his former apprentice.

Indeed, the man in front of him lowered his head and growled softly. " _You know, Master, sometimes I hate that you know me so well._.."

This time, Obi-Wan chuckled out loud. " _Yes, and you love me_."

Anakin chuckled, knowing his Master's words were oh so true. The two of them stayed silent for a while, appreciating the calm and peace of the quiet apartment. It was Obi-Wan who spoke first again, seeming like he was fighting an internal battle.

" _How was it?_ " He asked, his voice tone dead serious even though it was only in anakin's mind. " _The facility?_ "

Anakin shook his head and sighed. " _If you ask me, it was pretty similar to the camps on Kadavos, the smell was worse, though… I'm glad you didn't come after all. Even Captain Rex seemed affected by it._ " He added as the memories of the dreaded building came to his mind.

Obi-Wan suppressed a low growl deep in his chest. " _I wanted to visit the bastard at the Senate's prison earlier. That's why I postponed our bonding in the first place. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but I think I would only be acting upon revenge, and I must stick to the Code, so I cancelled my trip._ " He sighed and leaned back on the couch, passing a hand through his hair. " _I feel that I might become obsessed with the man if I go… It wasn't a so great idea after all._ "

Anakin gave him a side smile. " _Don't worry about that Master. I made sure to take care of his ugly face more than once on our way back to Coruscant_." He said, satisfied of his actions even though one could not call them ethical. Okay, maybe he had been a little rough on the man, but he deserved it. At least Anakin didn't do anything illegal, he just shook the man a little. Once or twice. Okay maybe more than that.

Meila was woken up by a gentle hand rubbing her back. Opening her eyes, she stretched her limbs under the covers, glad they were finally feeling revigorated and well rested. When she opened her eyes, it was to see Obi-Wan smiling to her. Blinking she noticed the natural light was gone in the room. It was now nighttime in the Capital the sky has gone dark and the only lights were coming from the occasional speeders passing by the window.. How long has she been out?

"About 8 hours..." Obi-Wan replied to her silent question. "You should get yourself ready. It's time."

Nodding, Meila go out of bed, making sure to replace the sheets behind her. putting on Obi-Wan's cloak around her shoulders, she followed him.

The trip to the Temple's meditation chapel was made in silence, their hands occasionally brushing together under the layers of their respective cloaks.

As soon as they arrived in the large room, Meila gasped under its beauty. The walls were build out of stone, with vines and leaves crawling them here and there. Several golden statues were placed on the floor and the room was bathed in the soft light of candles. It was truly peaceful; Meila understood why they chose that room for meditation. The ceiling was also very high, and when she raised her head to take a look, she was taken away by the magnificent piece of stained glass covering it.

Mace Windu's voice took her out of her trance. Turning around towards the voice, she saw the two Jedi Masters bowing to each other. Right after that, Mace stepped closer to her. He was about two heads taller than Obi-Wan and his features were intimidating, but kind at the same time. As soon as his eyes locked with hers, she also bowed to him. Obi-Wan had always spoke of him very highly, and she had nothing more but respect for the man.

"Miss Meila," He started, "It is a pleasure and an honour to finally meet you. It is not every day that we meet someone who's able to crack open Obi-Wan emotional shields..." He laughed, his deep voice automatically placing the room in a comfortable aura.

"Come on, Mace. I'm not _that_ stuck up..." Was Obi-Wan chuckling reply.

Meila smiled at the two men's humour. Words spreaded in the galaxy that the Jedi were cold-hearted creatures to acted without emotions. Of course, she always thought Obi-Wan was an exception because he's… well… Obi-Wan. To see that the Jedi still had hearts and a good sense of humour brought a warm feeling to her heart. "The pleasure is all mine, Master Windu." She replied, offering him a gentle smile.

Mace smiled back and turned to face Obi-Wan, his features going serious again. "Before we begin, I will have to speak to Meila in private. There are some terms we need to discuss. Shall we?" He said, gesturing to the three cushions that had previously been placed for the event.

Obi-Wan nodded and after caressing Meila's cheek stepped out of the room. After Mace gave her the official invitation, Meila walked to the area and sat on one of the three cushions. That's when she noticed something lying on the ground close to them; covers and… pillows? What was that doing there? Intrigued, she shot Master Windu a curious look.

Noticing her confusion about the bed they installed close to the cushions, Mace reassured her with a smile. "Don't worry, it is simply a precaution. Since you're not Force sensitive, Obi-Wan will have the difficult task to build the bond all by himself. It may drain all his energy and we do not wish to see him passed out on the floor on your way back to his quarter, now, would we?"

"Oh, I see..." She replied, slightly relieved. She knew some traditions implied the bonding of the body and she wasn't sure she was a hundred percent ready for it yet.

Mace sat on the cushion facing her. "Now, back to business. Before we bond you and Obi-Wan, the Jedi Council wants to make sure that you know the conditions of being emotionally linked to a Jedi Master. You understand that Master Kenobi swore an oath and dedicates his life to the Republic, correct?"

Meila nodded. "I do."

Mace went on, his voice tone dropping deadly serious. "And you understand that he shall always put the greater good first, even if it hurts your relationship? You understand that the needs of the Republic will always come before yours? Are your prepared to face the difficulties of living with a Jedi? Do you accept the idea of him giving his life to save others?"

Anyone who would have been facing the questioning Jedi might have feel intimated. The questions were asked as if she were a criminal receiving conditions for upcoming liberation. But Meila understood the harshness. After hearing Obi-Wan speak many time with the Jedi Council, she knew the Order was very fragile right now and that attachments were a dangerous, yet productive solution to that problem. The Council only wanted to make sure that their Jedi's companions understood their duties and loyalties. They could not afford to link a Jedi with a selfish individual. Understanding his concerns, Meila gave him a confident smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Master Jedi. I already refused Master Kenobi's proposition to leave the Order. I know what he is capable of and I know that this galaxy needs him. I find comfort in knowing that he can protect and maintain peace in the galaxy." She replied, more determined than ever. Because it was true. Their recent conversations only proved how much she could trust the Jedi and from that moment, she decided that she would stand by Obi-Wan, not matter what would happen to him, no matter what he would decide.

Mace features relaxed a little under her words. "I am glad to hear it. The Force is very strong around you two. I can feel you determination. Obi-Wan is lucky to have you by his side."

Meila bowed to the man and Obi-Wan was called back in the room. As soon as he was installed in the cushion next to Meila, Mace spoke again. "Obi-Wan, I will guide you through every step of the way. Just follow my instructions. Are you both ready?"

Obi-Wan nodded, a warm smile on his face. "More than ever, Mace."

Meila agreed, but suddenly found herself nervous. She never was very familiar with mind manipulation and all. The only things keeping her from panicking were the fact that Anakin had passed through the same process before and secondly that it was Obi-Wan facing her. She trusted him with her life.

"Now Obi-Wan," Mace begun, "Reach for Meila through the Force, just like you do when you search her feelings."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing his energies on the woman sitting in front of him. Her Force signature was not difficult to find and he instantly attached himself to it, embracing it like a warm cover. "Done."

"If you reach a little deeper, you should be able to feel a barrier in her mind, one that you were not permitted to break before this ritual. It may be tricky to find, but once you'll find it, we'll be able to go to the next task." Mace explained, keeping his gaze focused on the working Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan frowned as his concentration reached a peak, his breathing becoming slightly elaborate as he searched frantically for that little barrier deep in Meila's mind. It was indeed tricky; while trying to find it, he had to bypass her memories, her fears, her dreams, all the informations stocked in her brain. He almost gasped at all the horrors he found, all the pain and suffering that was still lingering around in her spirit, but he could not allow himself to fall to its terror. He would lose all his progress. As soone as he found said barrier, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Found it." He declared, surprised to find his voice strained with effort. He never truly went this deep in another one's mind and he found it rather difficult to keep the connection.

Fortunately for him, Mace was quick with the rest of his instructions. "Now, try to get past that barrier. Careful not to push to hard, or you might damage important neurones."

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan pushed slightly on the wall, but it slipped from his grip as soon as he reached for it. Taken aback by this sudden move, he quickly regained his concentration and tried again, to reach the same results. Meila was nervous and unconsciously pushed back his attempts to reach her. "Relax, sweetheart." He whispered, sweat forming on his forehead from the concentration. "I can't reach for you when you're nervous like that..."

"You can seek physical contact, it may bring you both comfort." Mace added, his gaze glued to Obi-Wan in case something went wrong.

Automatically, Obi-Wan reached out and gently grabbed Meila's hands, his thumbs caressing in soft circles in her palms. It instantly calmed her and the Jedi was now able to grab onto that wall deep in her mind. But before he could breach it, Mace gave him another warning: "As soon as you will be past the wall, her mind will automatically try to repulse you, especially since she's not Force sensitive. You must fight that repulsion and build the wall back behind you. It will not be easy, but as soon as this will be done, the bonding will be complete."

Still facing the wall, Obi-Wan nodded gently. He didn't think he could spare the extra concentration to produce words. Only to stand in front of the wall was like swimming in a river against the current. He also had to add all the horrors his sweet Meila had been through, which were still trying to attack him once in a while. Swallowing heavily, Obi-Wan felt a headache settle in his own brain ah he started to push on the wall, ever so gently to avoid scaring the woman facing him. The more he pushed, the more his concentration slipped away. His body became tense with the amount of concentration he was using to bond them both. Gathering the rest of his strength, Obi-Wan focused like he has never focused in his entire life.

And pushed past the wall.

Meila gasped as she felt a weird, but not unwanted presence suddenly appear deep in her mind. She knew it was Obi-Wan, his presence was soothing, kind, warm, just like the man in person. It was still unclear, twirling around in her head, but it was there.

As for Obi-Wan, all the air in his lungs rushed out as he finally felt himself being sucked out of Meila's mind, just like Mace had described. It was the same feeling as being sucked in the natural vacuum of space. As he fought with all his strength to stay in place, started to rebuild the wall, piece by piece. Each movement cost him more and more energy and he feared that he might give up soon. He was close, the wall was slowly raising higher and higher, but he was so tired.

When he placed what seemed to be the last piece of the wall, the vacuum suddenly stopped and the bond finally closed. He was officially linked to his sweetheart. It was a wonderful feeling, being this close to her, their minds dancing around each other like long lost friends finally reuniting. Her soul was pulsing against his own.

But when he tried to open his eyes, he found them to be unresponsive. In fact, his whole body was, every single muscles seemed to shake slightly and one movement would cause him too much energy, and he had none left. In fact, his heart dropped in his chest has he suddenly felt himself being out of balance, his body dropping on the side and he could do nothing to stop it. Alerted, Mace was at his side in a second, keeping his body still with his large hands. Winking to Meila, who looked very concerned about Obi-Wan's well being, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Told you it would knock him out..."

With Meila's help, they both brought the very exhausted Jedi Master to the nearby bed. Good thing they thought about it, because there was no way he would have been able to go back to his quarters in that state. As soon as they dropped him on the mattress, he was already deep in slumber, his body curling naturally in a fetal position. Mace spoke again as Meila settled on the mattress close to Obi-Wan. "I suggest you two stay close to each other, to give the bond a chance to secure itself completely." He said, standing up again once they were both installed. "The connection will feel blurred at first, but it will stabilize itself in the next 24 hours. May the Force be with you two."

On this, Master Windu stepped out of the room, giving the two lovers some privacy. As for Meila, she lay close to Obi-Wan, watching him breath deeply and steadily through the deepest sleep he probably had in the past weeks. She wasn't stupid; she knew that even if the Jedi Master's self-control seemed impeccable, he was still harassed by nightmares about past events. But right now, as fragile as the bond may feel, it was strong enough to tell her the man was sleeping in peace.

The bond itself was beyond what she could possibly imagine. It was a real connexion between her and Obi, as if someone had placed a wire between their thoughts and soul. As she toyed around with the new sensation, she discovered that she could either reach for it or get away from it, open it and close it, send some thought through it while assuming she will receive some, too. It was still very unstable, she wasn't capable of closing the bond for more than several seconds, but she knew Obi-Wan would teach her what she needed to know.

Following Mace's advice and keeping the bond completely open, she settled on her back, staring at the stained glass ceiling and patiently waited for Obi-Wan to wake up.


	21. Chapter 21

I KNOWWWW. It's been more than a month since last time I published. I'M SORRYYYYYYY, but you know, Sith happens. School happened, pneumonia happened and laziness happened. So without further due, here's the next chapter :D

 **Chapter warning** : mention of sexual actions.

Thank you so much guys for your kind support and please, leave a review!

When Obi-Wan finally woke up, it was to find himself on a comfortable, but unknown surface. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached into the Force to analyze his surroundings, his Jedi instincts kicking in, just in case he was in any danger, captured, or whatever a Jedi's carrier could possibly throw at him. His memories of the recent events were blurry and unfocused, which only added more suspicions to his situation. But when he only found peace and quietness around him, he allowed himself to relax a little. Curiously, his limbs seemed almost as exhausted as his mind was at the moment. His legs refused to collaborate and his head was pounding madly with thoughts swirling around all over the place. It was like he had no control over them whatsoever. What exactly had happened to him?

"I wonder if that stained glass was done by hand or machine..."

Well, that certainly was a weird thing to think about in such a state. Stained glass, where did he saw that before? Last thing he remembered, he was still in the Temple… was he in the meditation chapel? Why in the blazes was he sleeping there?! and the room's stone floor couldn't be that comfortable, could it? He has slept on many floors before and usually stone was far from comfortable. Ohh… he was too tired for this.

"Machine for sure… Any living being couldn't possibly be so precise… not that I know of, anyway."

Obi-Wan frowned and stirred. Trying to control in thoughts was as difficult as catching mist with bare hands right now. For a second, he wondered if he was incapacitated by a substance of some kind; he knew alcohol had quite an effect on his mind, but he could not seem to remember when or why he would have resumed to such actions… When the voice in his mind went silent for a moment, he thought it might be leftovers from his dreams; he, sometimes, could still hear voices seconds after waking up from a nightmare. Deciding it was the best explanation to his situation, he forced his body to turn on his side and relaxed. He was so comfortable and so tired, he felt like he could just fall asleep again without moving a finger…

He stirred awake again when a soft hand came to caress his face. He was too tired to even investigate it, so he sighed and let himself be handled.

"Gods, he has been sleeping for quite a long time… I hope that ritual didn't damage him too much..."

Meila. That was Meila's voice whispering in his mind. As he recognized her gentle voice, the recent events finally organized themselves in his head and all seemed to make sense at last. He was sleeping in the meditation chapel because the bonding ritual with his sweetheart had stole every ounce of energy he could give. Obviously, since the bond was only several hours old, Meila still didn't know how to shield properly, explaining why he was hearing her thoughts like they were his own…

"No it couldn't… Master Wondu told us it was perfectly safe… Or was it Master Windu? I'm not entirely sure..."

In his sheepish state, Obi-Wan chuckled to himself. To hear what was happening in his sweetheart's mind was beautiful, and he pondered whether or not he should just lie there and listen to her gentle voice…

"If only he knew how beautiful he is while he sleeps… He looks so peaceful, so different from when he's awake and the galaxy always has a reason to bother him..."

Obi-Wan smiled under the compliment, knowing he would blush if his face actually had the energy to do so. Maybe this was a good time to manifest himself. Keeping his eyes closed, he took a breath. "You're broadcasting, sweetheart..." He said, frowning at how weak his voice sounded.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt her jump slightly at his side; she obviously wasn't expecting him to talk just now. Surprise and confusion ran freely into the bond as clear as her thoughts were seconds ago. "...Excuse me?" She asked in her own voice, puzzled.

Obi-Wan stretched his limbs to try and wake them up and forced himself to open his eyes, even though his eyelids weighted 50 pounds each. "Broadcasting." He replied, but this time through their bond to prove his point. "You thoughts were as clear in my mind as my voice is clear in yours now."

Her end of the bond suddenly explosed with realization and then begged for forgiveness. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't wish to disturb you, I-"

Obi-Wan stopped her by lifting his arm and placing a finger on her lips, knowing it would be completely normal for her not to know how to shield. The bond flowed with confusion again and he smiled as her stunned face. "It'll take time for you to learn to shield completely. Don't worry about it." He whispered with a smile as her end of the bond relaxed a little.

"Can you show me?" She asked, not really liking the idea of him hearing everything she thought.

Obi-Wan suppressed a yawn and glued his gaze to hers. Now, how was he supposed to explain to a woman who's been Force blind all her life how to manipulate a mental bond? Mace didn't take the time to train him for that… In any case, he needed to explain it to her, unless she would be deprived of privacy for a long time. The bond did felt like a hallway with a door, though. Maybe he should start with that. "Close your eyes. Feel that connection at the edge of your end of the bond? Just like the end of a hallway?" He started, knowing that this new sensation in her brain might prove to be confusion at first.

She closed her eyes in deep concentration, searching through parts of her mind she didn't know existed before. "Yes, yes I think… It's like a door..."

He laughed softly. For a woman who's never tempered with mental connections before, she certainly knew how to play with them. "Exactly. Now, close it." He instructed, keeping an eyes on her end of the bond to make sure she closed it right.

Her thoughts and emotions in his mind became dimmer, until they stopped completely. "Like this?" She asked, waiting for his approval.

He nodded. "Yes, simple as that. Although right now it might sound easy because you're calm. You'll find that fear, pain and sadness are most difficult to shield, close to impossible if they reach a certain peak. With time, I promise it'll be easier."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I'll keep that in mind. Now, I can still feel how tired you are..."

He huffed. "I must admit that connecting with your mind was no easy task. Probably because you're so stubborn all the time." He said, a yawn escaping him.

She laughed, knowing that he was only joking. "Get some more sleep reckless Jedi. Maybe I'll doze off too." She said, making it clear that it was pointless for him to decide otherwise.

He didn't have time to agree, as soon as he closed his eyes he plunged deep in slumber.

Several hours later, the two of them were walking down the Temple's corridors, Obi-Wan leading Meila while holding her hand.

"Why don't you just tell me where we're going?" She asked, pulling on his hand to force him to slow down.

He turned his face around to give her a smile. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore..."

At his words, she pouted. when he woke up again, feeling much more energized than the first time he did, he had spoke of something he wanted to show her for a long time. When she had asked questions, he had told her it was a surprise. "Ah come on, Obi! Not even a hint?!"

He laughed at her eagerness, both in words and through the bond. He found it cute, per say. "Patience, my sweet. Patience."

As they descended stairs after stairs, the Temple was plunged into a peaceful tranquility. Since they have both dozed off earlier, neither of them were tired enough to go back to bed. Even though Coruscant never truly slept and the cities were alive with its usual night activity, the Temple was quiet as a tomb. All the younglings and Padawans were already gone to bed while most of the Knights and Masters were retired in their personal quarters. Once in a while, the two lovers would pass by a knight on night patrol duty, but nothing more. It reminded Obi-Wan of his youngling years, where he and Quinlan used to play hide and seek at night, careful of not being caught by the patrol squad.

That's exactly why Obi-Wan thought it was the perfect opportunity to show her a part of the Temple he had always wished to take her to: the Room of a Thousand Fountains. With its beautiful, colourful nature, she would probably feel at home in it. Deep in his heart, he hoped she would be able to find a little peace within its walls…

On Meila's side, she could not wait to see where Obi-Wan was taking her. The last time he talked about a 'surprise', she ended up in Alderaan for several months. She could say with confidence that they were part of the best time of her entire life. Even though it was colder with technology well established within its culture, the environment was pretty similar to her home planet.

Obi-Wan lead her through the Temple's endless corridors and she followed him blindly, thinking about how lost she would be without his guidance. Boy, the Temple was hu-ge. "Don't you ever get lost in here?" She asked him, her gaze once again lost in the beauty of the place, her eyes setting on a nearby giant statue.

The Jedi Master seemed to consider her question for a moment. "It does seem big when you first see it, but the corridors pattern are pretty easy to understand. Once you understand how it works, you can find your way pretty easily. But yes. I got lost many times when I was younger." He replied with a smile.

But Meila wasn't fooled by his diplomatic tone. She had been able to perceive the slight raise of tone in his voice in the last four words of his reply. She knew Obi-Wan from inside and out. Even the bond was whispering something wrong with his answer. "You still get lost today." She declared with a side smile.

His expression was a mix of surprise and annoyance. "I am most certainly not!" He replied instantly with a hint of defensiveness.

She laughed at his mildly insulted face. she knew she had struck a bad nerve. "Oh, you do, Master Jedi! Your ego is just too big to admit it." She said, proud she had found a weakness in the legendary perfect Jedi.

the man beside her snorted and raised an eyebrow, accepting the challenge she was obviously throwing at him. "At least my head is not as hard as durasteel." He sent back with confidence.

"Yes, and you love it." She replied, sending him a kiss with the palm of her hand.

He sighed in defeat and smiled at her. "Blast it, yes I do."

Several minutes later, they were both standing in front of the massive door leading to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Meila still didn't have a clue of what was behind the door. Turning to face her, Obi-Wan took her hands in his. "Ready?"

She smiled, eager to see what was waiting for her behind the wall. "I am."

Obi-Wan lifted his arm and Force opened the door with a gesture of his hand. The second the lights of the room hit the dark hallway, the bond was filled with wonder, surprise and excitement.

Meila simply could not believe her eyes. There was green and blue everywhere she looked and it was magnificent. The scents of fresh grass and leaves combined with the sounds of falling water and chirping birds where almost overwhelming to her because it was so close to how her home looked, smelled and sounded. An environment she couldn't be in for almost 19 years, now. As she slowly walked into the room, followed closely by the Jedi Master behind her, she fought tears and needed to remind her knees to stay solid. She absolutely refused to go back to her home planet, not knowing that the gang who kidnapped her still walked on its surface. She could not bear to be this close to them. But this? A room almost equal to what she used to wake up to when she was younger in a building she knew was safer than anything among the entire galaxy? It was almost too much to take.

Of course, Obi-Wan fell it as Meila's shields dropped one by one under the intensity of emotion she was going through right now. He knew she would probably react in such a way since she hasn't seen her home in so many years. Stepping close to her, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll leave you alone for a minute a two. Take your time to take it all in. I know you need to."

As Meila stepped aside to take a moment to reconnect, Obi-Wan made sure to close the bond by himself in order to leave her the privacy she needed. Her people back on her home planet used to connect with nature at least once a day. Even though she had been doing it everyday since they landed on Alderaan, there was still a good 18 year gap she needed to fill. Turning his back to her, he slowly walked away until he was close enough for him to hear her call, but out of her field of vision.

Sitting on a nearby rock, he gently played with a large ground leaf with the tip of his fingers and took a deep breath. Even though him and Meila knew each other more than the other, was he was about to show her would make him feel more exposed than ever. He never told anyone, not even Anakin or Master Qui-Gon, what he was about to reveal to her. Frankly, it made him nervous. It was something very, very personal for him and he knew that if anyone should know about it, it should be his sweetheart. He knew that Anakin would laugh at his face if he knew… Force, High General Obi-Wan Kenobi did not like to feel exposed like that. At all.

Taking a second to swipe the huge room from head to toe with a massive wave from the Force, he found himself relieved to discover that they were alone in there. Pretty usual at this hour, considering that about half of the Temple was away in dreamland. Not that company would have disturbed him, not at all, by he appreciated his alone time with his sweetheart. If the Council wanted two, they could assign him on a mission as early as tomorrow morning and he had planned on spending every single second he could with Meila.

When Meila stepped back close to him, he smiled when he saw all the light now pouring from her eyes. the bond, even closed, felt overwhelmed with joy and completion.

"I didn't think they could build such a room, at least not in a place like the Jedi Temple..." She said, still looking around her with amazed looks.

Obi-Wan chuckled and lifted himself to join her. "The Force can manifest itself in any life-form, my sweet. You're not the only one who needs frequent contacts with nature. Besides, I really do appreciate the fresh air, the smells and the sounds of this room. Really puts one's mind at peace after all we go through." He explained as a small wave of wind went to brush their hair. Turning around to face her, he proposed her his arm. "Walk with me?"

She smiled wildly at his proposition and took his arm, more than eager to discover more about this room. "Certainly!"

Wherever Obi-Wan was taking her, he seemed to have a particular destination in mind. He made her pass on bridges, beside large and small trees and even close to a waterfall so big Meila wondered where all this water could possibly coming from. Even more surprising, when they walked close to the water, the droplets of water didn't seem to wet them. It was as if the water was just bouncing about a millimeter before actually touching their bodies. She wanted to ask the question, but when Obi-Wan winked at her and the bond filled itself with confidence, she instantly knew it must have been one of his many Force tricks.

The walk was long enough to make Meila ask herself if the room actually ended. Neither of them said anything, once again their bond was enough communication for the moment combined with the presence of one another. It was only when they both reached another large waterfall that Obi-Wan let go of her arm and spoke again.

"We will need to pass under that curtain of water..." He yelled while pointing said waterfall, his voice trying to cover the sound of rushing water.

"Is that another one of your surprises?" She asked, smiling, "I thought I already got the surprise for tonight..."

"Come on, sweetheart, you know I'm full of surprises..."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he gestured his hand upwards, manipulating the Force to create some sort of corridor in the falling water for them to pass safely under. On the left side of the fall, the water slowly separated, as if a dome had been placed right under it. Very basic manipulation, really. Obi-Wan had learned it when he was still a youngling.

When everything was set, he turned back around to face Meila again, who was looking at the hole in the water with suspicious eyes. It was understandable, since anyone who would be standing right under the water would very likely be crushed under its weight. Even the ground was vibrating from the impact.

Under her worried look, he stepped closer to her. "I've done it about a thousand times, sweetheart. It's completely safe, I assure you. Shall we?"

One last look at the massive waterfall and she nodded. Taking his hand, they quickly passed under the rushing water to find themselves safely on the other side. The cavern under the fall was very dark and moist, so Meila held onto Obi-Wan's hand firmly as he zigzagged her through the rock passages. The air was slightly colder than when they were standing minutes before and the more they walked, the less they could hear the sound of falling water as it became more and more distant. But at one point, the sound of the waterfall was slowly being replaced by another one, still falling water but with a smaller force, just like water slowly falling down layers of rocks. The air was also becoming warmer with each steps they were taking. The dark cavern was filling with light and Meila knew that wherever Obi-Wan had planned on bringing her that they were getting close to it.

She wasn't disappointed. Several steps later, Obi-Wan made her take a sharp left and she found herself in a small meadow followed by a line of trees which probably lead to a small forest. Anyone would have think that it was just an ordinary place, just part of the Room of a Thousand Fountains like the rest, but something about it struck Meila. The grass was covered in small, white flowers. The running water sound came from a natural spring by the cavern walls, water slowly dripping down to a small lake right in front of the cavern entry. The trees in the forest were standing tall, taller than the one she previously saw before following Obi-Wan in the cavern. The air was soft and warm, unlike the hot and humid one she breathed after previously entering the room several minutes ago. The area was strongly similar to her.

Because it was exactly like the meadow her and Obi-Wan used to hide in on her home planet before she was kidnapped.

Words could not pronounce how she felt right now. She must have been broadcasting pretty hard, because Obi-Wan stepped behind her and offered her a gentle caress on the shoulders. There were no words exchanged. They both stayed silent for several minutes as they both remembered their wonderful memories before everything tore them apart.

At one point, Obi-Wan let go of Meila and dropped one knee on the grass to pick up a small white flower. Placing the soft petals into his palm, he sighed heavily. "These don't grow naturally in the Temple. With the help of the Jedi Archives and my little experience I had from the Agricorps, I learned to grow them by myself. Once a year, every year. Pretty simple, really. Nothing so soft and pretty could be too difficult to bring to life..." He said as the flower started to dance in the air while he manipulated the Force.

Meila adjusted her skirt and sat beside him on the ground, also picking up a flower. "They're beautiful, Obi. Exactly like they were back home."

Obi-Wan smiled and lifted himself up, slowly stepping closer to the edge of the lake. "This wasn't there also when I first discovered this place. After having thoroughly explored the caves, I found a way to redirect some of the water here. It took years to completely fill the lake, but it was always one of my favorite place to take a bath..."

Meila stepped up and walked closer to him. "You did all this by yourself but… why?"

Suddenly, his end of the bond was filled with sorrow and dreaded memories and Meila asked herself if it had been a good thing to pop the question. It was obviously a sensitive matter for the man she loved. She could see his shoulders move as he took a deep breath and he didn't face her when he started speaking.

"I searched for you, sweetheart. For a year after the night they took you. I became obsessed with the idea of finding you and at one point Master Qui-Gon asked me to choose. To choose between you and my life in the Jedi Order. I..." He sighed heavily before continuing, betraying how those memories were affecting him right now. "I refused the idea that you were dead, even though it was more than a possibility after all that time… It was one of the most difficult decision in my entire life."

His words were followed by a heavy silence, but Meila knew he wasn't finished. She could feel his hesitation through the bond, he was searching his words. Finally, he turned around to face her as he continued. "I needed something to hold on to you, even though you were gone from my life. After I decided to stay within the Order, my motivation and determination were at an all time low, making my Master lose patience over me more than once. We used to argue, with my Master always bragging at how attachments had affected me too much. One night, after a really bad argument I ran to this room to find peace..." He recalled, chuckling a little over his next train of thoughts. "I didn't want the other Padawans to see me crying so I hid in the cavern under that big waterfall. When I saw all those small hallways, my curiosity took over and then I found this place… I'm not even sure if someone else knows it exists. It was already similar to our place back on your home-planet and it became my hiding place… I know it's silly but-"

"Thank you, Obi. It warms my heart to know I was still in your heart for all those years." Meila interrupted, walking closer to the Jedi Master. The poor man looked like he wanted to hide within the layers of his tunics. He even avoided her gaze when she looked at him, his cheek colored with a discreet blush. She obviously was the first to know about this secret. Even his mental shield were raised so high Meila doubted that another Jedi Master could pierce them. Grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her, she knew she would never love another man in her life. Their bond was overflowing with the love and caring they both gave each other, it was almost overwhelming. Lifting herself at the tip of her toes, she gently captured his lips in a warm, passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. Surprised, he sighed against her lips and wrapped his own hands around her hips to keep her as close as possible.

As soon as they pulled apart, Meila looked deep into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Take a bath with me, Obi..." She whispered against his lips.

His eyes grew wide at the suggestion. He knew that in her culture, a woman proposing a bath to a man was more than just taking a dip in the water. "Oh Mel, not if you're not ready-"

She cut him by placing a finger on his mouth, shutting him out. "I want to take a bath with you, Obi. Are you going to deny a woman's demands?" She teased, a large smile painted on her features.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and blushed. "Of course not, m'lady..."

When they kissed again, heat and passion quickly took over them, their desire to discover the other filling their every senses. Slowly as he caressed her lips with his own, Obi-Wan dropped his shields, one by one, in order to open himself fully to the woman he loved. Mouths explored skin and hands started to tug at clothes. Surprised by her own rise of desires and body heat, Meila carefully, just after looking for approval in Obi-Wan's darkened eyes, unclasped his Jedi belt and dropped it on the ground. As soon as the heavy leather accessory was off, his Jedi tunic loosened naturally, offering to Meila the sight of his muscular chest. Glueing her eyes to it, hesitant at first, she carefully placed her hand on his hot skin, making him release a shuddering breath at the contact. Slowly but nonetheless surely, her palms explored his torso, caressing every muscle, every scar they found in their way. When they slid up to his shoulders, her fingertips touching his collarbone and neck, his upper tunic fell on the ground loosely by his belt with a soft tud. Confidence and newfound desires ran freely into the bond and the two lovebirds hugged each other while their mouths found themselves once again, sharing a kiss more passionate than they were ready to admit. As he caressed her tongue with his, Obi-Wan's hands unconsciously started to wander under the fabric of her shirt, his palms exploring the small of her back with eagerness.

When his wandering hands stopped just above the tie of her skirt, he seemed hesitant before continuing on. Indeed, they never truly passed the barrier of disrobing in their last encounter. So his fingertips gently played with the knot, silently asking for approval he was too afraid to ask aloud. Meila felt his dilemma through the bond and, backing up from his demanding lips, she untied the knot herself, the soft fabric of her skirt pooling around her knees. When the fresh air of the room hit the skin of her legs, she suddenly felt aware of how exposed she actually was and a small blush settled on her cheeks. But the feeling was quickly brushed away as Obi-Wan caught her chin in his hand and offered her a gentle smile before catching her lips again.

This went on for a while and the original idea of the bath was almost forgotten. It's only when the water splashed louder than usual that the two of them separated, the breaths heavy and their hearts pounding, that they remembered what they wanted to do in the first place. Looking at each other, they both chuckled softly before backing up slightly from their embrace. Nodding to the small lake beside them, Obi-Wan smiled. "Shall we?" He asked, asking for permission one last time.

Meila looked at the large pool of water and the small waterfall and sighed. Yes, she was ready. She could not think of any other circumstances to join in this way with the Jedi she loved. "Yes." She simply replied while offering him a smile.

Nodding, Obi-Wan discarded his boots next to the pile of tunic left of the floor and walked closely to the edge of the lake. Meila, on her account, turned around to face the forest while taking deep breaths, searching deep within her to find any discomfort like she used to feel at that point. She was more than glad to feel that anxiety deemed completely absent from her mind right now. Was it because of the bond? She couldn't say. All that mattered right now is that she felt ready, more than ever, to pass this step with Obi-Wan.

She turned around again when she heard splashes of water and saw that Obi-Wan was already hip deep in the water, the small waves hitting softly against his back and chest. At one point he took a breath and plunged completely under the water, emerging seconds after completely wet, his hands raising up to readjust his stubborn hair. To Meila's eyes, he looked more stunning than ever.

When he noticed that he was being watched, he smiled to her and raised his hand, encouraging her to join him. " _Come, sweetheart._ " He whispered softly in her mind.

At first, Meila walked eagerly to the edge of the lake, but before placing a feet in the water, she remembered that she was still dressed. Hesitantly, she grabbed the fabric of her shirt and small shame unconsciously made her raise her shield in her mind. Turning around to remove her shirt, she covered her breast with her arms as soon as the fabric fell to the ground. Tat was it, she only had her panties on now. Swallowing heavily, she hid her breast under one arm and used to other to remove the last garment and kicked it with her toes. She was now completely naked for the first time for the eyes of the man she loved. She should be feeling confident, but she found herself to be slightly ashamed of her appearance. It was nothing compared to the anxiety and the discomfort she felt the other times, no, just the normal shyness of a woman exposing herself to her man for the first time. Standing at the edge of the lake with her back facing the Jedi, she fought to find the courage to face him.

Of course, Obi-Wan felt it, both from her body language and from the bond. When his mind hit her shields, he had a small doubt of what was going on in her head. His experience in the area may be lacking, but he was no fool to a woman's feeling towards her body. Slowly, she reached for her through their bond and pushed slightly against her walls. " _Please, sweetheart, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed about._ " He reassured, his own desire rising sky high just at the sight she was offering him right now.

He was right, she had nothing to hide to him. Building up a new confidence, she slowly turned around to face him, releasing her arms on her torso to expose her breast to his view. Now that she was completely exposed to him, Obi-Wan felt a rush of desire crawl up his spine like he never felt before. His eyes darkened even more and the beautiful sight in front of him forced a shaking breath out of his lungs. He had dreamed of this, so many times, seeing his sweetheart naked, exposed to his eyes only. Raising his hand again, he offered her a smile that both expressed his love and desire for her. " _I used to believe in no deity, by you're making me doubt my judgment, m'lady... Please, join me..._ "

Nodding, She placed a foot in the water, only to jerk it back on the sand. "It's cold, Obi!" She yelped, looking at the Jedi with wide eyes.

The Jedi chuckled at her reaction. "You'll get used to it, I promise!" He laughed, finding the water temperature to be rather comfortable.

Under his words, she forced herself to slide, inch by inch in the water, shivering as the cold waves hit her naked skin. "Brr... it must be your Jedi powers that allow you to find this 'comfortable'..." She said and she continued to walked deeper in the water.

The Jedi swam closer to her and offered her his arm. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He promised.

As soon as she was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him, pressing her back on his chest. The contact of his hot skin did keep her warm, added to the heat crawling up her entire body as she felt his desire pressing against her, making him moan softly at the touch. Closely hugging her, Obi-Wan brought her la little deeper, chuckling when she shivered violently to the contact of the cold water. When she finally seemed comfortable, he gently pushed away the hair covering her neck and started kissing it, softly at first, then more passionately leaving small bites then and there. For the first time, Meila shivered, but not because of the water. She sighed as Obi-Wan explored her neck with his lips and she dropped her hands on his strong thighs, letting herself be handled. At one point, his hands resting on her hips slid up and went to cover her bare breast. The contact made his breath hitch and he moaned against her neck. It had been such a long time since the last time he was allowed that privilege.

She was panting against him as desires started to take over her senses and at one point she turned around to face him, once again capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. She even surprised herself with a newfound boldness when she lowered her hands to caress his erection, making him groan against her lips.

"The bond..." He moaned, "Open it..."

She was so caught up in her desire and her caress that she didn't quite catch up. "Hmm, what?" She panted, looking at him with dark eyes.

"The bond, open it completely..." He gasped as one of her hand twisted just the right way on him.

Following his instructions, she allowed herself to open every single door she could find deep within her mind, allowing the Jedi to gently invade her side of the bond. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by his thoughts, his sensations, his desires. But most importantly, she was bale to sense how much he desired her, how much he loved her and how much he meant absolutely no harm to her. It was reassuring beyond what she could possibly imagine and she never felt safer in the arms of a man.

Obi-Wan was almost out of his mind. To have his sweetheart in this matter in his arms, it was one of the most beautiful gift the Force could give him. As his hands continued to explore her body, he searched around for a place where they could be slightly more comfortable than just standing on sand. Looking around, he spotted a place, just beside the waterfall, where the rocks sat just below the water lever. Sticking to this idea, he slowly dragged Meila there until he found a rock suitable enough for him to sit on. As soon as he was comfortable, he brought Meila on his lap and continued to caress and kiss her. Everything was perfect. He didn't sense any hesitation or anxiety coming from his sweetheart and his desire was building to a dangerous level. For once, he was grateful for his legendary control.

There was just a small detail bothering him. Even though he had raised his shields on Anakin's side, the boy stubbornly seemed to try and stay present in his former Master's mind. Anakin had always been a loud boy and his constant presence in Obi-Wan mind was understandable, even if the man had his shields up at maximum. If Obi-Wan needed privacy, he usually just asked for it. Anakin would then make sure to concentrate enough to keep himself completely from his Master's mind. Maybe that would do the trick?

" _Anakin..._ " He called, reaching for the younger Jedi and trying to sound as normal as possible even though his heart and soul were pouring with desires and lust.

The response was almost instant. " _Master?_ "

" _I need absolute privacy right now, please?_ "

" _No problem._ " The younger man responded as his presence slowly faded completely in Obi-Wan's mind. The older Jedi was glad the curious man didn't ask questions this time.

It was Meila's voice whispering in his mind that brought him back to the reality. " _How do we..._ " She asked, not really sure of what to do next.

Obi-Wan recalled how she reacted the last times they tried to make love. He knew that the scar of the facility wasn't quite healed completely and he refused to do anything that could bring her back to that state of mind. For their first time, he thought it would be better to let her handle the control. " _Go to your pace, sweetheart. I'm all yours tonight. Do whatever you want with my body, I'll be very pleased to tag along, I promise..._ " He responded back in her mind.

His words seemed to trigger something in her as she tightened her embrace on him. "Hmm, yes Obi... I need you..." She moaned aloud, slowly rubbing herself against his hard member, making him groan and shiver.

And she did went at her pace. She explored him a little more with her mouth and hands before taking the final step. After giving him a lovely smile, she captured his lips one last time before finally lowering herself on him, gently taking him inch by inch. Obi-Wan couldn't help but let out a loud moan as years of denial suddenly hit him with all their power, having to concentrate not to come right there. She was so soft, so warm and so incredibly wet, he felt like he could explode at any moment. As Meila began to move, he found himself with the urge of stopping her, or their first time would end very, very quickly.

As she felt his hand apply pressure on her hips to stop the movement, she shot him a concerned look. "Is everything alright?" She panted, resisting the urge to push his hands away and continue to move on him.

He hid his face in her neck and bit at the soft skin as a long wave of pleasure ran through his body and threatened to make him come. He had almost forgotten the exquisite feeling of being inside a woman, with time he had gotten used to the idea of never getting the chance to make love. And now, buried deep inside the woman he loved, it was overwhelming. "Of course, sweetheart..." He started, his voice strained by the amount of pleasure he was feeling right now, "Just give me a second or two..."

Searching through the bond, Meila could feel the urge her lover was feeling and thus she made an effort to stay still to give him the chance to catch his breath. After several seconds, his rough breathing calmed a little and as soon as he felt strong enough to continue, he gave her a gentle nod to resume their movements. As Meila started to move up and down slowly against him, his hand rose from the water and came to cradle her face, his lips placing a soft kiss on hers as their forehead touched in a sweet intimacy. Their breaths met in faint gasps as they looked deeply in each other's eyes, the bond filling itself with love, trust, lust, desire as their pleasure and soul became one.

Meila could not describe what she was feeling right now. She never, ever felt like this in the hands of a man. So, _this_ was why everyone was fussing about sex. She never thought it could be so… amazing. Each trust of hip she gave made her want more, more friction, more contact. At one point, Obi-Wan plunged one of his hand in the water and she cried out when his thumb caressed her in just the right spot. Her breath quickly transformed into wild pants and Obi-Wan assault on her body became quicker and stronger. She felt like she was going to fly into oblivion, or better fall of the edge.

Obi-Wan could say he was no better. Her hips were pumping harder and faster, making them both gasp and moan. Obi-Wan knew he could not last long like this, and Meila was staying over the edge, her body not quite getting where it should be at this point. Taking a deep breath, he reached for his sweetheart through their opened bond, his breath to quick and his lips too occupied to pronounce words. " _Let it go, sweetheart. Don't hold back, let yourself go..._ "

Meila didn't quite know what he meant by 'letting it go', but following her instincts, she relaxed the muscles in her lower belly and close her eyes after a deep breath.

And literally exploded with pleasure.

Obi-Wan groaned as Meila's nails cut the skin in his back with the intensity of her orgasm. Both her cries and the spasms of her body were definitely sending him over the edge. As she continually cried out against him, he raised his hands to her back and kept her close, gently placing sweet kisses down her jaw and her neck as his own orgasm started to kick in. " _Oh, sweetheart... Feels so good.._." He moaned down the bond, his control starting to slip.

Meila could only think again as soon as she came down from her high. Panting wildly from the impact of her first ever orgasm, she hid her face in the crook of his neck. It was absolutely amazing. And to share this new experience with the man she loved more than anyone, how could she ever hope for more? "Ohh... Obi..." She whispered in his hear as his body tensed.

Seconds later, Obi-Wan gasped and let out a strangled moan as he came hard. As his body spasmed from the intensity, he held on Meila for dear life, muffling his moans while kissing her breast. Meila laughed softly as his beard tickled the sensitive skin there. And finally, slowly, they both came to a halt, panting again each other from the amazing feelings they just had.

They stayed silent for several minutes, just hugging the other while the breaths slowed down. Meila rested her head on the Jedi's shoulder while Obi-Wan hand raised from the water to gently play in her hair. "I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much..." He whispered, his throat tightening slightly under the emotion.

Instantly, the bond filled with love and Meila could not help the tears in her eyes. Lifting her head from his shoulder, she smiled at him and kissed him. " _I love you to, Obi. More than you could possibly imagine. Thank you..._ " She responded back in the bond as sobs took control of her. " _Thank you for liberating me from my own prison_."

Obi-Wan chuckled as a single tear rolled down his eye. " _And thank you for helping me learn to never give up hope. You saved me, sweetheart_."

Meila smiled back and kissed the tear rolling down on his cheek. " _My Obi... my beautiful Obi..._ "

When they got back to Obi-Wan's quarters, they went straight to the Jedi's bedroom. They were both exhausted from their middle night activities and the soft mattress was practically calling their names. But as they changes into night clothes, Obi-Wan's comlink went off, making thew both freeze. Taking the small device into his hand, the Jedi looked over at his sweetheart and offered her a reassuring smile. "Go ahead in bed, I'll join you shortly." He declared, walking outside the room to answer the call.

Meila nodded and stood in place as the Jedi left the room. This is was they were expecting. Life was slowly coming back to it's original flow. And she was okay with that, truly. Sighing, she discarded her clothes and went to hunt for her nightgown.

Once in the small walking closet, she caught her reflection in a small mirror placed at the very back beside Obi-Wan's many Jedi robes. She was just standing there, half naked, staring at herself. And yet, the woman she was looking at was slightly more different than the one she knew a couple of days ago. Looking down at her scars, the one she used to hate beyond reasons, she recalled how Obi-Wan's hands touched them, how his lips kissed them, how his eyes loved them. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she passed her hands on her skin, on her breast, on her arms, every single nerve of her body remembering the gentle touch of her lover. Looking at herself, she smiled.

For once in Force knew how many years, she loved was she saw.

Quickly sitting on the living room's couch, Obi-Wan activated the comlink. "Kenobi here?"

"Master Kenobi! It is great to see you after all these months old friend."

Ki-Adi Mundi. Obi-Wan smiled as his former Council colleague's hologram appeared in front of him. "Master Mundi, it is great to see you, too. How can I be of assistance tonight?" He asked, having a theory for the reason of the call. Duty was obviously calling back.

The other Jedi Master smiled and went on. "I will not disturb you more than necessary, dear friend. I was simply tasked to inform you that you have been request to meet the Council by tomorrow at noon. Can I count on you to be there?"

Obi-Wan nodded, his theory being confirmed. Being requested by the Council meant a new mission, new challenges. He was ready to go back to his Jedi business. "Count on me, indeed. Kenobi out." He replied before shutting the device down.

Sighing, he lifted himself from the couch and started walking back to his bedroom. When he passed by the kitchen, he could hear his former apprentice's snoring coming from the other end of the hallway. Other than that, Obi-Wan could not hear any other sound, even the Force seemed too calm that night. It was pleasant.

When he came back in his bedroom, Meila had already slipped into her nightgown and gone to bed, but when she heard the sound of his footstep, both her eyes and the bond filled with worry. Instantly, the Jedi made sure to send her calming waves, because she had nothing to worry about. At least, he didn't want her to worry about anything for tonight. Who knew where he would be sent to tomorrow? For how long? If this was their last night together for some time, he was planning on enjoying it. So he quickly jumped into his sleep pants and went to join her in bed, pulling her on his chest for some late night cuddles.

"You were called on duty, right?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and looked down at his sweetheart. "Possibly. Don't think about it and go to sleep."

For once, she didn't argue with him. "'night." She mumbled before practically passing out on his chest. Obi-Wan wasn't far to follow, falling in slumber much quicker than he expected.

Anakin was calmly drinking his morning coffee when he heard steps behind him. A quick check into the bond confirmed that Obi-Wan had just waken up. Smiling, he placed his mostly empty cup back on the counter and turned around on his chair to meet the man. " _Morning, Master._ " He greeted, nodding his head. He knew that to respect his lover's sleep, the conversation was better through their own bond.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and smiled at his former apprentice. " _Good morning, Anakin._ "

Anakin tipped his head on the side while looking at Obi-Wan. The tone his former Master used to communicate was too... well... happy, for Obi-Wan? What could have possibly happened for his Master to be so cheeky this morning? The younger Jedi did have his suspicions on what could have happened last night, Obi-Wan did asked him for absolute privacy, which he rarely did...

Anakin kept himself quiet as Obi-Wan walked to the kitchen and poured himself his more than usual cup of tea. And as the older Jedi took his first sip, Anakin had an idea. " _So, how was the sex last night?_ " He asked in the most casual tone he could produce.

At first, Obi-Wan turned around and looked at him with wide eyes before literally spitting his tea all over the counter. " _Anakin! I thought I asked you for privacy!_ "

Stumped, Anakin's jaw dropped followed closely by a really wide smile as he jumped down from his chair. " _So you_ did _have sex last night! I knew it! Was it good? Tell me every crunchy detail!_ " He exclaimed with an enthusiasm almost too big for his own good.

Obi-Wan, on the other, thought otherwise and gave Anakin the most insulted face he could produce. " _I will most certainly not!_ " He spitted back with his pointed Coruscanti accent, grabbing a towel and angrily whipping up his tea mess.

Anakin made a disappointed whine. " _Aww, come on, Master! Do you know what this means?! And I thought you were completely asexual not 24 hours ago! Oh Force, this is amazing Obi-Wan!_ " The younger Jedi replied, a huge smile still plastered on his face while he sat back on his chair.

If Obi-Wan had drank another sip of tea, he would have made another mess. " _Excuse me?! Asexual? Where the kriff does_ that _come from?!_ " He asked, mildly insulted but at the same time glad that his sexual life had been discreet enough to run under Anakin's nose.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. " _I'm sorry, Master, but until Order 74 came up, you always went all 'attachment are dangerous blah blah blah Jedi Code' and stuff. Not only that, about a gazillion women all over the galaxy would give everything to have a chance to jump you and you always pushed them off so easily. I never doubted you could have some.. well.. you know..._ " He said, playing around with his cup as he tried to explain his point.

Obi-Wan took an exasperated breath and shook his head. " _I guess you do have a point, very young apprentice of mine, I can't deny my previous aversion to any kind of attachments before Order 74. But know this: your Master had a very pleasurable sexual life and it was, is and will remain none of your business, my young Padawan_." He declared, making his point final and his tone obviously closing the conversation on the subject.

Anakin sighed and looked at the ground. " _Anyway, I'm happy for you._ "

Obi-Wan raised his cup in the air before taking a sip. " _Thank you. i'm supposed to meat the Council by noon, will I see you there?_ "

His former apprentice frowned. " _Nope. They're sending me to look over a festival of some kind a couple of kilometers from here..._ " He said on an exasperated tone.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. " _You seem rather annoyed about it, am I wrong?_ "

Anakin sighed heavily, jumped from his chair and walked to the closest window, crossing his arms on his chest. " _I told you many time before, Master. Babysitting is a job for local security, not Jedi. They're wasting my time and my energy, how do you expect me to react? To just accept the job and walk away with a smile on my face?_ " He explained, annoyance rumbling in his every muscles. Force, beside the Facility, he didn't get much action lately and he almost missed the adrenaline from the War.

" _Precisely!_ " Obi-Wan replied, " _Anakin, you know a Jedi does not seek adventure. If the Council feels like you should be present at this festival, it's because they have some perfectly explainable reasons to do so. Who knows, maybe the festival is targeted by terrorism activity..._ " He told him, recalling the time he ran right into a terrorist's bomb himself in the middle of Coruscant several years before.

But of course, Anakin wouldn't take that as an answer. " _I know, I know! But something's not right! We've been sent on protection duty many times before, Master, and the Council would always mention why the protection was needed in the first place. Padme needed protection because someone was targeting her, Kamino needed protection because of incoming separatists attacks. But this time they just... sent me to protect without explaining why. It rubs me the wrong way_."

Obi-Wan sighed and went to stand behind his former Padawan. " _I understand your frustration, Anakin. But if the Council sent you on that mission, they must have a reason why. I suggest you go through with it and if nothing happens, you'll be able to consult with them afterwards_." He proposed, knowing Anakin absolutely hated to just stand and watch.

The younger Jedi smiled and turned around to face his former Master. " _I guess you,re right, as always..._ "

Several hours later, Obi-Wan was standing in front of the Council waiting to know what they called him for. For some reasons he couldn't explain, the Council members seemed awfully quiet. Even Master Windu seemed to hesitate before speaking. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan took a step forward. "You needed my assistance Masters?"

It was Master Plo who spoke first. "Yes indeed." He replied in his deep, muffled voice. "We need you to fetch a youngling and bring him to the Temple to start his training."

Obi-Wan stayed silent for a second. That was it? They seemed hesitant because of this? But fetching younglings across the galaxy was a very common mission amongst Jedi, Obi-Wan had already done it twice. Sure, it was never an easy task, taking an infant from its parents could prove to be more complicated than it sounded, but not at the point to silence the Council like this. What was going on? "No problem, Masters. Just give me the location and I'll be on my way shortly." He said, keeping his tone as casual as possible.

"Wait. More, there is." Master Yoda said, lifting on of his paws to stop Obi-Wan in his track.

More? How could there be more? "With all due respect, Master, what do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, starting to get suspicious.

It was Master Windu who spoke first. "The youngling we want you to fetch goes by the name of Luke Skywalker."

Obi-Wan froze and his jaw dropped. "You want me to fetch Anakin's son?"

Master Windu's expression became more serious than ever. "Yes."

Suddenly Obi-Wan understood. That why they sent Anakin away on some stupid, meaningless mission! They wanted him away while they took his son from its mother. Even though the decision seemed logical, Obi-Wan couldn't really cope with it. "Does Anakin know?" He asked in a tone a little more dry than he intended.

Ki-Adi replied. "For now, no, he doesn't. We'll personally inform him once he comes back."

Anger rose in Obi-Wan's heart, How could they possibly ask this of him?! "Why was I chosen for this?! You know Anakin and miss Senator Amidala are very close to me!"

"Exactly." Master Windu replied. "They know you very well and we know that Senator Amidala will feel better if Luke leaves in your hands."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tried to calm the anger boiling in his veins. He didn't agree with them. He was going to take her son, for Force sake! She would hate him beyond reason, and so was Anakin! But suddenly, he had an idea. "I will do it, Masters, under one condition."

the Council seemed surprised of his words. "What condition?" Master Plo asked.

"Once the time comes, I shall take Luke as my Padawan learner." Obi-Wan declared firmly, leaving no trace for negotiations.

AN: Ok Ok before anyone jumos at my face, I know that Leia is Force sensitive too. But for the sake of the story, I won't have her become a Jedi, since I have other plans for her. So please, don't send me hate messages for it, thank you :)

I'll see you all in the next chapter, lots of kisses xoxoxoxoxox


	22. Chapter 22

Hello dear readers! Thank you all for your MORE than wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I couldn't be asking for more, you guys are such wonderful supporters!

Here is the next chapter! I'm publishing it in a little rush since I have exams this week and I didn't wish to make you wait longer, so I apologize in advance if you see silly mistakes, i'll correct them once my exam week is over.

If you like this story, don't be afraid to follow-favorite and leave a review! They are soo much appreciated and I reply to everyone as soon as I can!

So here it is! Enjoy!

The training droid flew at the opposite end of the room, violently smashing against one of the numerous columns before crashing on the floor, emitting one last plea before powering down. It was the fifth this afternoon. The others were lying around the small dojo, incapable of functioning due to the intense damage they had suffered in the last hours. All that could be heard was the humming of a still ignited lightsaber and the panting breath of a Jedi Master who had been training without any break for the past two hours.

The Jedi Master was angry. In order to calm his boiling blood, he had walked to the closest training room he could find and had sealed the doors shut behind him before summoning a training droid and jumping at it. Just like his Master had taught him many years ago, he hadn't channeled his anger through violence, but instead had redirected the extra energy it created through training like he normally would do. But the more he had worked against the training droids, the more his anger had taken over his mind and actions, resulting in five innocent training droids being damaged beyond repair.

Obi-Wan wasn't especially proud of himself right now.

The last time he had acted like this was the night following Qui-Gon's death. He had been angry beyond reason and had smashed droid after droid only to collapse from fatigue several hours later, his cheeks wet and his heart broken. Sighing heavily as those memories resurfaced again in his mind, Obi-Wan shook his head to push them away. Shutting down his lightsaber, he took a deep breath and sat on the floor in a meditating position. Maybe he could try to release what was left on his anger through the Force?

He could not believe it. He simply could not bring himself to understand the Council's decision about Anakin's son. Yes, if the boy was Force sensitive he should be brought to the Jedi Temple and start his training. Not only that, Anakin had previously told him how strong little Luke was with the Force, perhaps even as strong as his father was. And they sent Anakin away so he could go and fetch his son behind his back. Him, his own former Master!

Obi-Wan suppressed a growl. He knew Padme, she had always been one of his closest friends. And now he was supposed to knock at her door as ask to leave with the most precious thing she had while her husband was away thinking he was assigned to a meaningless mission. Something about that plan rubbed him the wrong way. Anakin had the right to know, for Force sake!

" _You seem rather tense, my young Padawan_."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes as the voice of his long lost Master whispered in his head, making him release a sarcastic chuckle to himself. "What do you expect from me, Master? To accept this nonsense with a smile on my face?" He replied, trying to keep his voice to a respectable level.

" _No, I would expect for you to take action, Obi-Wan_."

"Take action…" Obi-Wan mumbled before lifting himself from the floor and pacing around in the room. "I received direct orders from the Council, I can't just go about and do whatever pleases me! A soldier acting on his own can put a whole wrench into the organization, you must know that by now…"

The voice in his head chuckled. " _Maybe, but I wasn't one to follow the Council's orders by the letter either! From what I know, if I had, Anakin would still be working as a slave on Tatooine_."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with the tip of his fingers. "You weren't sitting on the Council, Master..."

Qui-Gon stayed silent for several second and Obi-Wan could almost visualise him with his lips pinched, both hands crossed on his chest as he searched his words for the next thing to say. When the voice spoke again, Obi-Wan almost jumped at the sudden intrusion. " _The Force works in wonderful and weird ways, Obi-Wan, and it certainly doesn't need the Council's approval to act. You must do what you think is right, Obi-Wan. The Council isn't always right, I promise you. Follow the will of the Force, my friend, and only then will you be a true Jedi._ "

Obi-Wan bowed his head as his Master's presence in his mind faded slowly. Follow the will of the Force. If he concentrated enough to immerse himself in the Force, asking it to guide him in his actions, he could feel that the first thing he should do was warn Anakin. Keeping him away was more than a mistake on the Council's behalf. The boy had already anger issues and knowing of this plot would make him explode in fury. Anakin's trust in the Jedi High Council was already fragile, this path of action would destroy it completely. Who knew how the younger Jedi would react towards them after that?

And there was Padme, too. She would obviously need her husband's support if Luke was taken away to the Temple. Obi-Wan sighed heavily. He would probably lose a really good friend today. At least, he could say that he didn't accept the mission a hundred percent willingly; he did ask for Luke to become his Padawan once he would be old enough. Deep in his heart, he knew that he didn't ask this just because he was used to deal with Skywalkers. He knew that somehow, having Luke as his Padawan allowed him to have a certain control over the boy's motions and movements. Having him by his side would allow him to keep an eye on the boy and try his best to keep him safe. Not only that, he knew he would be able to 'take a trip to the Senate' and hopefully catch Padme between two meetings. The Jedi did swear an oath to the Republic Senate, after all. It was not rare to see Jedi meeting Senators on a regular basis.

Because Obi-Wan didn't have any intentions to hide the boy from his mother. Luckily, the little one will be able to see his father more than once, since he was the most famous Jedi in the Temple. Obi-Wan knew the Council would never allow Anakin to train his son. But he would do everything in his power to train him at the best of his capacities.

Summoning a cleaning droid to pass behind his mess in the dojo, he left while constructing a plan.

Just kilometres away, Anakin Skywalker took a long, heavy sigh as he watched the dancers do yet another routine on stage. He had been standing there for the past three hours, constantly reaching through the force, looking for something, anything, that could possibly be a threat to this festival. To be completely honest, the routines all looked the same to him and he was starting to get seriously bored. If it wasn't for the public applauding politely once in a while, he would have probably dozed off by now.

And what the kriff was he doing here anyway?! He had been analyzing the festival's surroundings for kilometres around and absolutely nothing seemed threatening enough to be considered. Impatience started to slip within his veins and he shifted his weight from one foot to another trying to conceal it. It was only when someone tugged at his sleeve that he turned around, his hand automatically reaching for his lightsaber on his side.

"Calm down, Skyguy, I'm not gonna hurt you!" A woman's voice laughed.

When he recognized the person facing him, Anakin relaxed and let go of his weapon. "Snips, you scared me…" He said, happy to see his former Padawan.

But the young togruta frowned. "I've been reaching for you in the Force since the second I saw you!" She exclaimed, pointing to a nearby door where she entered seconds ago.

Anakin snorted. "Well, I guess I was too occupied searching for a threat that doesn't seem to exist…" He said, exasperated.

Ahsoka became even more confused, if it was possible. "A threat? What threat?" She asked, looking around her as if she could spot something that was out of the ordinary.

Anakin looked at her with complete relief plastered on his face. "So you sense it too!"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't sense anything, Anakin."

"Exactly!" The older Jedi replied, "The Council sent me on this stupid mission and I can't sense anything kilometres around! They didn't even tell what I was protecting them against." He added, pointing to the public in front of him.

"Ah there you are honey, I searched for you everywhere!"

At the sound of another voice, both Anakin and Ahsoka turned to the side to see who it was belonging to. Just beside them, a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes looked at them with a soft smile, holding two cup of what seemed to be the punch the festival served to its guests.

"Ah Lux, yes. Sorry when I saw Anakin I kinda ran away. Is that peach?" Ahsoka asked, turning away from her former Master to take one of the cups in the man's hand.

"Yes, I know it's your favourite..." The man replied.

Ahsoka took a small sip of the cocktail. "Mmm, thanks Lux, you're the best." She said before leaving a small kiss on the man's cheek.

It was then that Anakin recognized Lux, the man with whom Ahsoka had passed her attachments trials with. And suddenly, he also noticed that his former Padawan wasn't wearing her usual Jedi outfit. In fact, she was wearing some sort of formal dress, a simple red gown that opened slightly on one side below her hips. She was also wearing a piece of jewelry around her neck. What was that meaning?

Anakin coughed softly to get the attention back on him. "This has me thinking, what exactly are you doing here Snips?" He asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

Looking at the man standing beside her, Ahsoka smiled a kind of smile Anakin didn't see her make for several years. "My wonderful Lux here thought it would be a good idea to bring me to this festival while I'm on leave. He has the best ideas..." She said, her body unconsciously walking closer to the man she loved.

Lux chuckled a little to himself. "Well, it is easy to guess what she wants now that I have access to her mind. I can't take all the credits!"

So their union not only approved by the Council, but they were already bonded. Anakin couldn't help but thinking how quick it was. Almost instantly, the big brother hidden within him started to manifest and his shoulders unconsciously hung back a little to make himself taller than he already was. "Oh, I see. Well I hope you two have a good time. Take good care of her, Lux." He said while his eyes shot lasers at the man standing beside his former Padawan.

But to his disappointment, Lux didn't seem one bit intimidated but the murderous looks on Anakin's face and bowed to him in respect. "Of course, I will, Master Skywalker. I've never failed on that count, did I, Ahsoka?" He simply said in a casual voice.

"No you didn't." Ahsoka chuckled back. "Now, Skyguy, if you'll excuse us, we will go back to our seats."

"Of course, I'll see you later, Snips." Anakin replied back, his eyes glued to Lux.

As soon as the couple was out of his vision field, Anakin sighed and turned back to face the crowd. If that man ever hurt his little Snips in any way, he would have his head on his desk.

While he was mumbling to himself, his former Master suddenly appeared through their bond. " _Anakin, come in._ "

A little surprised by his Master presence in his head, Anakin let go of his large analyze of his surroundings through the Force, convinced that there was close to no way anyone would even try something dangerous. Concentrating on his Master at the other end of the bond, he couldn't help but notice that something, both in Obi-Wan's presence and voice, wasn't right. First, his very diplomatic, charismatic and sometimes inappropriately sassy former Master's voice was uncertain. He had addressed Anakin with the voice tone of a child afraid to admit a mistake. Second, if he dug deep in Obi-Wan's mind, he could find several traces of anxiety and anger, more than his Master would normally handle. What the _kriff_ was going on?!

" _M-Master?_ " Anakin mumbled back, no too sure how to approach the situation.

Obi-Wan took some time to answer back and Anakin could feel his back get tense. Something was definitely not right. "Y _ou know the small park I used to take you to cool off when I took you as a Padawan?_ "

Anakin frowned. Yes, he remembered that park; very far away from the Temple, at least at the other end of the planet. Small, discreet. Obi-Wan used to take him there when he needed time to breathe outside of the Temple and take a break from his condensed studies as a Padawan. Since he was admitted in the Order several years older than the others, the Council had requested that he took extra classes, resulting in being plunged in datapads for days on end. To encourage him in his efforts, Obi-Wan took his to a small park away from curious eyes where he could do whatever he wanted for two hours. It really helped him a lot, back then.

But why in Sith's hell Obi-Wan was mentioning it? Did something happened?

" _Yeah... ?_ " He replied, waiting to hear some bad news, a terrorist attack, anything.

Again, Obi-Wan seemed to search his words. " _Would you like to take a walk there with me?_ "

Anakin almost choked. _That_ was what Obi-Wan meant to tell him?! " _Wait… what?!_ "

Obi-Wan growled in impatience at the other end of the bond. " _Just get there and meet me in 30 minutes!_ " He ordered, making it sound like it was an emergency.

Stumped, Anakin looked around him as the public applauded for another routine. There were still 3 routines to go, he couldn't just get up and leave! " _Master! Haven't you forgot that I'm on a protection mission? I still have 3 hours of stupid dances and songs to go through!_ " He ranted back, not too excited about it but still loyal to his mission and principles.

Obi-Wan actually chuckled. " _Forget it, Anakin. The mission was barely an excuse to send you away. There's no actual danger at the Festival. Met me at the park in 30 minutes, I'll meet you there._ " The older Jedi said, making it final and non-negotiable.

At Obi-Wan's words, Anakin felt anger slowly rising into his soul, making his blood boil in his veins. He could not believe it, he wanted to punch something. He made sure to take a deep breath before giving his final answer to his former Master. " _You mean I had to endure 4 hours, 4_ whole kriffing _hours of fucking dances, flowers and colourful poodoo for nothing?! I swear the Council will regret this!_ " He all but yelled down the bond before closing it completely and exploding his way out of the theatre.

Down at the Temple, Obi-Wan sighed heavily as he fell Anakin's end of the bond being closed. "Oh they will… but not for the same reason..." He whispered to the empty room. He was not looking forward to this.

Just like Obi-Wan had ordered, Anakin landed at the small park exactly 30 minutes later. It was starting to get late, and Coruscant's skies were already colourful from the twilight. When he jumped out of his starfighter, he could see Obi-Wan standing in front of a large sculpture, hidden under his cloak. Happy to see his brother, Anakin plastered a smile on his face and approached the older man. "Master! What's up?" He asked enthusiastically.

When Obi-Wan turned to face him, his features were deadly serious. " _Your cloak, Anakin._ " He said down the bond.

Instantly, Anakin stopped his movements, trying to read his Master's face. "What?" He asked aloud.

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide. " _Your cloak, Anakin! Now!_ "

Anakin quickly grabbed the hood of his dark brown cloak and put it on his head, hiding his face. His heart was racing and he couldn't put his fingers on why Obi-Wan was acting so strangely. " _Master, what's going on? And why are we talking like this? There's no one around_."

Obi-Wan's eyes lowered on the ground and he gestured for Anakin to walk beside him, which the younger man did. " _I couldn't risk anyone or anything hearing us._ " He simply replied.

But Anakin wouldn't take that as an answer. " _Ok, Master. If you don't tell me what the kriff is going on I swear I'm going to punch something._ " He declared, his voice more serious than ever.

Obi-Wan stopped in his track and sighed heavily, his head still low. " _How do I put this… I summoned you here because I'm not agreeing with one of the Council's decision. I think it is wrong and I wanted to consult you, especially since you weren't part of the decision._ " He said, the uncertain voice back.

Anakin chuckled softly. " _Well, that would be a first coming from you._ "

But Obi-Wan wasn't laughing. " _Anakin..._ " He said exasperatedly.

The younger Jedi impatiently jumped from one foot to another. " _Just tell me already?!_ "

Again, Obi-Wan sighed heavily and searched in words, making Anakin panic even more. When he seemed to be finally ready to announce the news, Obi-Wan cleared his throat and looked at his former Padawan right in the eye. " _Right now, the Council thinks I'm at Padme's house seeking Luke to bring him to the Temple. That's why they sent you on a meaningless mission, so you wouldn't be standing in my way._ "

The atmosphere, in a split of a second, dropped down several level. The air around them became as heavy as Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's Force signature making everything tremble in a five miles radius. The older Jedi knew his former Padawan could become dangerous when enraged because of his incredible power in the Force, and he thanked said Force that no one was standing around to assist at the scene that was just about to come. Obi-Wan knew Anakin more than anyone. When the boy surrendered to his emotions, something the older Jedi had given up trying to teach him out to control, he became a time bomb, ready to explode when no one was expecting it. Who knew what kind of monster Anakin would turn into if he ever turned to the Dark Side? Probably some evil, robotic machine after many lost battles to anger. As the image flew past Obi-Wan's mind, he instantly shook it off. He trusted his former Padawan, so he stood straight in front of the other man, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

" _Excuse me?!_ " Anakin whispered dangerously down the bond, his eyes becoming dark.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms on his chest, standing up to his former Padawan as he could literally feel the anger rise within the Force and making it shake. " _I repeat myself, Anakin. I was not in favour of that decision. I'm on your side Anakin, you know that._ " He said, keeping his voice tone incredibly calm. There was no point in raising his voice, it would only rise Anakin's anger even more.

But the younger Jedi's eyes spit fire. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled aloud, making his Master jump at the sudden sound. "After all this time I thought the Council had changed! Sithspit, I was wrong!"

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan tried in his actual voice, but the younger man cut him quickly.

"I should have known! First putting me on the Council and not making me a Master! Second, not trusting me enough to kill the Sith Lord! Never trusting me! Why don't they trust me?!" He ranted back, ending his sentence with a sarcastic chuckle.

Obi-Wan stayed silent for the moment. After having trained Anakin for more than 15 years, he knew that by now it was better to just let the boy pour down his anger. If he tried to intervene, he would only make matters worse. So he stood there, deadly serious, looking at his former Padawan right in the eyes.

"Take my own son! How could you do this to me Obi-Wan?!" Anakin spit at his forcer Master, his voice trembling with betrayal.

Once again, Obi-Wan's voice was calm, controlled. "The _Council_ decided, Anakin. I didn't-"

But Anakin laughed at his Master's words. "Yeah right, _they_ decided! But you, of course, didn't say a _kriffing_ word against it right? Because that's what you always do! Execute the Council's orders without questions like some silly Jedi puppet!"

Obi-Wan snorted, knowing Anakin would never say anything like that when he was in control of his emotion. "That's your anger talking, Anakin. You didn't mean that."

"UGH, Bantha POODOO!" The younger Jedi screamed, bending over to catch a rock and throw it against a nearby tree, which cracked and bent from the impact.

And then there was silence. Obi-Wan because he knew it was best to leave Anakin get around by himself, Anakin because he knew that once again his Master was right. Of course he didn't mean the words he said. He loved his Master more than he could possibly imagine and he knew the man was a well respected man among the Council's members. If Obi-Wan didn't say a word against their decision, it was more likely that he had a plan in mind.

Feeling completely silly from his outburst, Anakin stepped closer to the sculpture and sat on its edge, placing his head in both of his palms while taking deep breaths. Slowly, he reached for his Master through the Force, sending soft apologies for his unacceptable behaviour. In seconds, the older man was sitting by his side, raising a hand to give him a gentle rub on his back.

" _I totally understand why you are upset, Anakin._ " The older man sent again through their bond. " _Having your child taken to be trained at the Temple is probably the hardest thing a parent could go through. Trust me, I've fetched younglings before, and it is probably as hard for us to take them away as it is for them to let them go..."_

Anakin took a deep sigh and when he spoke back, even through the bond, his voice was trembling. He was obviously struggling. " _Padme and I we… We knew it would happen. One afternoon, Luke knocked off a vase with the Force, and Padme instantly knew that he would be taken away. It was hard, Obi-Wan, really hard. Padme stayed angry and didn't speak to me for a week after that incident. But we got through, we accepted the situation and both agreed it was the best for the Galaxy. I promised her I would watch over him and..._ " He said, seeming lost and desperate. It took him a minute to build the courage to continue. " _It's the fact that the Council did this behind my back that enrages me. I mean, I thought I was getting better with my anger and… Will they ever trust me? Am I that bad? I-_ "

" _No you're not, Anakin. You're the best Jedi in the entire Temple and I'm not even afraid to say it. I cannot explain why the Council decided to act like this, but I thought it was better to warn you. Padme will need you, Anakin. I couldn't let her go through this without you by her side._ " Obi-Wan said, glad his plan was starting to work out after all.

Indeed, Anakin raised his head and gave his former Master a heartfelt smile. " _Thank you, Master. I will definitely owe you one for that. Oh Padme… She going to be devastated. She'S a strong woman but… She loves Luke so much. I know I told her I would watch over him, but I know the Council would never allow me to train him.._."

Obi-Wan smiled back. " _Anakin, I… I requested to train Luke and the Council accepted._ "

Stumped, Anakin looked at his former Master with a frown. " _What?_ "

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin's confusion. Usually, Padawan were selected by their Master only once they were ready, and for humanoids it could go all the way until they were 12 or 12 years old. A Knight or a Master would then observe a youngling who interests him and select one after careful evaluation of the youngling's physical and Force capacities. In their situation, Luke was barely celebrating his first lifeday. It was very rare that a Master committed to a youngling at such a young age. Obi-Wan even asked himself if it even happened in the history of the Order. " _When they tasked me to fetch Luke, I requested to take him on as a Padawan when the time comes. Surprisingly enough, the Council thought that since I've dealt with you, I should be more than qualified to train your son_." He explained, recalling how surprised he had been when the Council had approved his request without questions. " _You weren't exactly acting like a common Padawan, the Council feels that your son might carry the same kind of passion_..." He laughed, remembering how reckless and loyal his former Padawan was back in the days.

Letting out a soft chuckle, a smile appeared back on Anakin's face. " _Well, I'll be damned. And I thought my attitude had fed you up_."

Obi-Wan laughed aloud beside him. " _Well, you definitely ruined me for other Padawans. But I think I can definitely deal with another Skywalker, I'll certainly always enjoy a challenge. And besides, I didn't do it just because he's related to you._.."

Anakin looked at him with an eyebrow raised, encouraging his former Master to continue on. Obi-Wan sighed and the atmosphere was back to serious. " _Padme is one of my dearest friend. Deep in my heart, I know she won't try to interfere in Luke's training, or try to take him back. She understands our ways, our traditions. But I also know she'll be deeply affected of being separated of her son. I know that having Luke by my side will allow me to give her the privilege of having access to her son. I know it is not the way of our Code, but it is the right thing to do.._."

" _Wow_..." Anakin breathed, " _I never thought you'd be one to defy the Code, Master._.."

Obi-Wan chuckled. " _I had a little help. If the Code was respected to the letter, you'd be still stuck on Tatooine and Order 74 would have not even been considered. Also, a wise man told me once that rules are meant to be broken.._." He said as he lifted himself on his feet, adjusting his robes in the process.

Anakin quickly joined him. " _I said that, didn't I_?"

" _Oh yes you did, my young apprentice.._."

Several hours later, two Jedi Masters stood in complete silence as the turbolift brought them to their destination. None of them knew what was going to happen in the next hour, or more how this hour would go. One thing they were absolutely certain, though; it was not going to be pleasant, for all the one who were going to be involved.

Obi-Wan never knew his parents. He was taken from home at such a young age, he could not remember a glimpse of what his parents looked like. Respecting the Code's rules, he had never never received any information about them or put in contact with them. Sometimes, he had dreams about an older brother, who would play with him in the valley by his home back on Stewjon, his home-planet. But dreams could not be truly considered as memories. He had been back to Stewjon once or twice on mission, but he never thoughts or felt the need to seek out his family. Sometimes, he wondered if his path would have been different if he had known his family.

Anakin, on the contrary, had known his mother for quite some time before being brought to the Jedi Temple. Their separation had been very difficult for him and he still missed her dearly, even today. Of course, with time, he had learned to shut down the negative emotion that came from their separation and especially since her death. The massacre of the Tusken clan following that event was placed on top of his most desperate regrets. At the time, he had only listen to his heart without seeking guidance through the Force or considering the consequences of his actions. Today, he still had some pretty rough moments, but with Obi-Wan's teachings and presence complete with Padme's love, he was able to control that constant fire which never stopped burning in his heart. Sometimes, he wondered if it would have been different if he would have been brought to the Temple at the appropriate age.

The turbolift ride was beyond interminable, both for Anakin and Obi-Wan. Their bond was tense and even though none of them spoke, they knew what the other was feeling. At one point, Obi-Wan turned his head to look at his former Padawan. "How are you feeling?"

The younger Jedi took a loud breath and pinched his lips. "Honestly, Master, I'd rather be fighting a mutated Rancor right now."

Obi-Wan nodded and sighed. "Same."

When they finally reached the top level of the building with the loud ding of the turbolift ringing in their ears, both of their breaths caught in their throats. Obi-Wan had done this before, but he was never looking forward to it. He was taking a child from its parent's arms, for Force sake! How could anyone possibly enjoy that?!

Taking one last breath, Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin. "Go first. She isn't expecting us. I'll join you shortly."

Anakin could only agree, at least he could make sure to have her in his arms when she'll receive the dreaded news. Of course, they were both expecting it, especially since Luke was weeks away from his first lifeday, but he knew that Padme would be destroyed. Nodding to his Master, he tapped the well-known code in the door and it slid open to him. Opening the bond on his wife side to let her know he was there, he entered Padme's quarters, leaving Obi-Wan patiently waiting on the other side.

It was already dark outside and the only light were coming from the many speeders passing by, the nearby skyscrapers and a small coffee table lamp in the living room where Padme was installed, reading a datapad. As soon as she saw her husband as the door, a large smile appeared on her face and she dropped the datapad on the nearest surface and jumped off the couch. As he saw her, Anakin's heart broke knowing he was going to break that happiness in moments. Nevertheless, he forced a smile on his features and gladly hug his wife as she literally ran into him, hiding his nose in her curly hair to smell her perfume he loved so much.

"Oh Anakin..." She whispered while clinging to him, standing on the tip of her toes because her husband was so tall. "I've missed you so much..."

He sighed happily, forgetting for an instant what was to come in order to fully appreciate his wife's presence. "I've missed you too, Padme. Force knows how I've missed you."

And seconds later they were kissing. Not their usual welcome home kiss, but kissing like their lives depended on it. When Padme slid her tongue into his mouth, Anakin could not help but moan as his desire rose as high as Coruscant's highest buildings, but he pulled back remembering why he was actually there. To make sure not to completely ruin the moment, he lifted his flesh hand to caress her cheek gently. "Save some for tonight, my love..." He whispered with a soft smile.

She chuckled a little and pulled a little back from their very intimate embrace. "Sorry, I was a little bit carried away. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Padme. More than my own life and you know it." He replied, as he unconsciously brought her closer again against his chest.

It was like she melted in his arms. "So, what brings you here tonight?"

And then, Anakin's smile dropped before he could do anything about it. As sadness and fear grew in his blood, he automatically close the bond so Padme wouldn't feel it. He swallowed heavily as he searched for an answer to give her, if it was possible. "We, uhm… We have a visitor." He said, mentally punching himself for being able to come with something better.

Seconds later, the front door slid again and Obi-Wan slowly came into the soft light of the room, his face unreadable. At first, when Padme saw him she smiled broadly. She made a move to join the older Jedi, but Anakin discreetly kept her in his arms. "Master Kenobi!" she saluted warmly, happy to see her old friend. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Both Jedi looked at each other, not knowing how to bring the subject on the table. For just a split of a second, Obi-Wan legendary self-control slid and actual sadness and sorrow could be clearly perceived in his eyes. Padme shot him a concerned look and then looked at Anakin.

And she understood.

"No..." She whispered while shaking her head. Taking two steps back, she retrieved herself from Anakin's embrace, "No!"

"Padme..." Obi-Wan began, his shaking voice caught in his throat. "I'm so sorry..."

They both could see panic raising dangerously high in Padme's eyes as she back away from them, unconsciously walking towards the babies' room where Luke and Leia were sleeping. "No! Not tonight! It's too soon! Not yet, Obi-Wan, please!"

Obi-Wan wanted to reply, but Padme wasn't having it. She turned to her husband and shot him begging glances. "You promised… You promised it wouldn't be until later! You promised Anakin! Please, not tonight! My baby! Don't take him away please!"

Anakin's heart broke when the tears started to run freely on his wife's cheeks and the sobs took control of her body. Quickly, he took her in his arms and tried to explain why the Council decided to take Luke younger. "Padme… my love… you know Luke is very strong in the Force. The Council felt-"

"No!"She cried out. "They took you an nine years old and you still turned out fine! Please don't take my child away!"

Obi-Wan's head bowed as his dear friend was taken over by uncontrollable, desperate sobs and ragged breathing. He had never seen her like that. Padme, who was always so calm, so disciplined, so kind… She was definitely broken now. Alerted, her handmaidens had rushed over in the living room, but Anakin had gestured that it was alright.

At one point her knees gave up and she tumbled on the floor with a desperate cry. Anakin followed her, keeping her close and whispering soft and reassuring words in her ears. Obi-Wan wanted to do something, anything, that could make the situation better. But what could he do? He tried to get closer to the couple, but Padme yelled at him not to approach her and he stood back.

How long did they stayed like that? Probably an hour. Slowly, Padme's desperate sobs calmed down and she let herself being gently rocked by her husband. Anakin was crying, too. It broke his heart to see his wife this way and to know that his boy was taken away. Of course, it made him incredibly sad, but he promised himself that he would protect the boy with Obi-Wan'S help. Luke would be safe under their care. When he told Padme that Obi-Wan had requested to train Luke, she breathed a little better. She did trusted him with her life,. after all. He was her dearest friend.

When the sobs were gone, she pushed Anakin away gently and got back on her feet, taking a deep breath before turning to Obi-Wan, who had hidden himself in a corner of the room, a look of pure sorrow on his face. The hate she had spit at him before was mostly gone; he was still the one taking her most precious thing away. But she cleared her throat and put on the diplomatic face she was so used to wear. "Please, Master Kenobi, allow me one last moment with my son." She requested with a voice trembling way more than she expected.

But Obi-Wan stepped closer to her and shook his head. "It won't be the last, I promise, Padme. I've ask to train Luke not only to protect him, but to make sure you would have access to him as well. I refuse to impose the complete separation to you, my dear friend. I may be breaking the Code's rules, but the Force and my heart tell me it is the right thing to do."

For a minute, Padme stayed silent. She had yelled at him, not knowing how kind generous he was to break the Code's rules in order to make her happy in their situation. She was completely ashamed of herself right now. Obi-Wan was literally putting his Jedi carrier at risk for her to be able to see her son. She knew the Jedi Code enough to know that if the Council ever discovered it, he would be expelled. Swallowing heavily as another tear rolled down her cheek, she tried to apologize. "Obi-Wan… I…"

The Jedi Master felt her struggle and offered her a sincere smile. "No need to apologize, old friend. I completely understand"

On this, Anakin and Padme walked to their children's bedroom. Surprisingly, Leia was still sleeping soundly in her own crib, while Luke was standing in his, his eyes big with curiosity, probably woken by the sound he heard earlier. Padme stepped closer to the crib and took the infant in her arms, keeping him close as more sobs took control of her body. Anakin stayed close, but left the mother some space as she said her farewell to her baby.

As Padme cried while rubbing the baby's back to keep him calm, Luke made a concerned sound, like he was worried why his mother was crying. Automatically, Padme kissed his cheek softly. "It's alright, Luke. Mommy is just sad. Mommy will miss you so much… Oh Luke..." She whispered back as the sobs became louder.

Anakin stepped closer to his wife and took them both in his arms rocking them gently while trying to suppress his own tears. This probably was their last time reunited like this for a long time. Luke would be kept in the creche with the other younglings until he was old enough to become an initiate and actually start his training.

Anyone watching the scene would find it incredibly beautiful, no matter how sad it was.

Obi-Wan patiently stayed quiet in the living room, politely refusing the drink Sabe offered him. It was only when he heard Padme and Anakin come back that his attention was brought back to the present. Him and Padme were facing each other while Anakin stayed behind her. Luke was in his mother's arms, dressed warmly and looking at the older Jedi with big eyes. Taking a deep breath, Padme placed Luke on the ground; he had learned to walk really fast and was now able to walk on his own.

Smiling at the beautiful little boy, Obi-Wan stepped closer and put one knee on the ground, looking at the small child with a smile. "Hello, little one..." He said in the softest voice he could produce.

And then something happened. Like any other child, Padme had expected Luke to act shyly like he would normally do around strangers. Obi-Wan had never seen Luke in person, after all. But the little boy, after looking deep into the Jedi Master's eyes, smiled broadly and ran to him with laughs filled with joy. As soon as he was close to Obi-Wan, he jumped in the man's arms like he was some sort of uncle he hadn't seen in months, wrapping his little arms around the Jedi Master's neck and cooing happily against his shoulder. Stumped by the sudden gesture of the child, he looked at Padme who also seemed very surprise.

In the background, Anakin laughed softly. "You said earlier that you were ready to deal with another Skywalker. Looks like he loves you just as much as I do!"

Anakin's words triggered laughs in the entire apartment, lightening the atmosphere a little for an instant. But Padme's joy quickly disappeared as Obi-Wan lifted himself back up, keeping Luke tightly installed between in strong arms. When the Jedi Master noticed that the Senator was clearly holding more tears, he try to offer her an apologetic smile. "I will take care of him, Padme. You have my word."

She nodded but couldn't respond anything back. Her throat was too tight. But just as Obi-Wan was turning around to leave, she suddenly remembered a detail. "Wait!" She called.

Obi-Wan turned around, a concerned look on his face. "Yes?"

"Give me a second..." She said while running back to the children's room, only to come back with a small blanket with stars and ships printed on it. "You won't have much chance of putting him to sleep if he doesn't have it. He has slept with it since he was born." She explained giving the blanket to Obi-Wan before Luke quickly stole it from her mom's hands.

Obi-Wan smiled as the little one kept the blanket close and put his thumb in his mouth. "Of course, I'll make sure he has it at all times."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. For everything." She said in a tight voice, keeping her eyes on her son to remember as much details as she could.

"I'm very sorry, Padme. I will do everything in my power, I promise. May the Force be with you both." He said before turning his back and leave.

When the door slid shut behind them and he summoned the turbolift, Luke turned around and and gave a sad cry to the shut door, like he was realizing what was happening to him. Instantly, Obi-Wan snuggled the little boy closely and rubbed his back. "Hush now, little one. Everything is going to be alright." He reassured while giving the child a soft smile.

Reassured, Luke yawned and settle his small head against Obi-Wan's shoulder before falling into a deep sleep. The Jedi Master could already feel a connection build up within the Force between the young infant and himself. Sighing against the comforting presence of Luke in his arms, Obi-Wan entered the turbolift. "You really do look like your father, little one."

As they heard the turbolift being activated on the other side of the door, Padme was suddenly took over by a panic as her son was taken away for good. Her breath quickened and she was able to get close enough to the couch before her knees gave up. "I can't… I can't do it! I already miss him! Oh Force, I miss him! Oh Anakin… Go get him back, I can't do it..." She cried out, the rest of her sentence coming off as uncontrollable sobs.

As fast as a lightning, Anakin was by her side, rocking her gently in his arms. "He'll be alright. With Obi-Wan, Luke couldn't be in better hands." He whispered, sending as much calming waves in the Force as possible, trying to liberate his wife from the panic taking over her heart.

"I know, I know..." She sobbed against his shoulder. "He's my son, Anakin. A part of me, and now he's gone!"

Anakin sighed. The next days would be rough, both for him and Padme. She would need him there, as she was going through what was probably the most difficult time of her life. Opening his bond with his Master, he reached for Obi-Wan. " _How is he?_ " He asked.

His former Master's reply was almost instant, like the man had been waiting for Anakin's sign. "Sleeping soundly against my shoulder. I'll bring him to the creche for the rest of the night and then report to the Council."

" _Good._ " Anakin sighed, relieved. Padme was already so broken, it would have been even more difficult if Luke had cried as well. He was sure that his little boy's reaction towards Obi-Wan was reassuring his wife a little. At least, Luke felt comfortable around the man.

The bond was silenced for a little while until Obi-Wan asked, " _How is she?_ "

" _As good as a mother who just lost her child could be, I guess…_ " He replied while softly caressing his wife's hair and neck, " _Could you do me one last favour_?"

" _Of course_." Obi-Wan simply replied.

Anakin swallowed heavily and kissed the top of Padme's head as her sobs calmed down. " _Clear my schedule with the Council for the next week. I have to mourn my son, too._ "

" _No problem, Anakin. Take your time and be there for Padme. She'll need it. May the Force be with you_." Obi-Wan said.

" _Thank you, Master, and May the Force be with you, too_."

As soon as their bond closed, a soft infant cry could be heard across the apartment. Both parents turned their head toward the bedroom, but Anakin gestured to Padme to stay while he lifted himself from the couch to seek the crying baby. when he came back, Leia was not crying anymore, but her cheek were still wet, her big brown eyes seeking comfort from the sight of her mother.

When Padme saw her, she reached for her and Anakin put her in her arms as he sat back on the couch close to his wife. Padme gently rocked Leia, smiling and telling her gentle words so she would go back to sleep. The little family hugged closely on the couch as they mourned tighter the lost of Luke. Even Leia seemed distressed by the sudden absence of her brother. As Padme snuggled Leia close to her, holding on the baby for dear life, Anakin smiled. "Don't forget that she needs you, too." He said softly, as he kissed Padme's forehead.

The Senator nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "One day we will tell her why her brother was taken away, and she will be proud."

AN: So yes, I decided to take Luke away afterall. It was crucial for the storyline, so please don't send me hate messages because I know some of you didn't want me to take him away. I promise it will get better. Although, a lot of anguish is planned for the next chapters, so I hope you guys don't mind ;)

See you all in the next chapter, lots of kisses to all of you xoxoxoxoxoxox


	23. Chapter 23

Hello guys!

Here I am with another chapter! Glad I could finish this one in two weeks, I'm always happy to bring them to you as soon as possible! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you leave me! You guys are the best!

And a special thanks to those who leave reviews as guests. Since I can't reply to you directly like I do with the others, just know that they are truly appreciated!

If you like this story, don't be afraid to press follow-favorite!

 **Chapter warning:** Heavy mourning and mention of rape. And a little bit of arguments because no couple has a perfect story :)

See you all in the next chapter!

Meila didn't know what woke her up that night. Dreams or nightmares were out of the question, since she couldn't remember anything and only slept for two hours tops. Maybe it was more something that had bothered her in the past day; Obi-Wan had been shielding completely from her from the moment the sun started to set in the sky. That morning, she had woken up to find the Jedi Master's quarters empty and silent. Since his protection mission with her was over, she had expected to see him leave on missions like that. She had reached for him, slowly embedding herself into the depths of his mind. Happy to feel her, he had gladly accepted her presence and they had shared thoughts and emotions for several hours. It had been comfortable, feeling like she was in the arms of the man she loved while he was physically away from her.

But when noon came, Obi-Wan's end of the bond had filled itself unwillingly with anger and sorrow. Unwillingly, because Meila could feel that the Jedi Master was trying to hide it, but was failing. Curious, she had tried to reassure him, to ask him what was wrong, to comfort him. But as soon as she did so, his end of the bond had closed completely, leaving her alone with her own thoughts and concerns and unable to reach him. Confused by this sudden move coming from her lover, she had felt like it was better not to ask any questions. She had sworn not to let her feelings get in the way of his Jedi career. So she had gone back to her own business, placing her worries at the back of her mind.

But Obi-Wan hadn't opened the bond again and Meila had grown worried. Even though the book on her knee was more than interesting, she couldn't seem to absorb the information she was reading. From times to times, she would discreetly try to knock at the door blocking Obi-Wan's mind, but it stayed completely shut each time she tried and at some point she gave up trying, deciding to ask the questions only when he would come back.

Sleep hadn't seemed to come easily that night. After slipping herself under the covers of Obi-Wan's bed, she had tossed and turned restlessly, trying to find the peace necessary to fall asleep. It only came after the night was already several hours passed, only to be waken up two hours later. What a day.

Sighing, she turned her body so she would face the ceiling, readjusting the pillow so it supported her neck. Disappointed of losing so much sleep, she closed her eyes again in hopes it would find her again and fast. She tried to concentrate on the things surrounding her that could bring peace to her mind; the sheets were clean, fresh and comfortable. The smell of Obi-Wan was imprinted in them, enveloping her like a warm blanket. The traffic was curiously quiet tonight, leaving her in a silence she missed since they arrived back in the Capital. She felt completely safe in the Temple and she let herself being gently rocked by Obi-Wan's quiet thoughts.

When she realized her last words, she smiled. So _that's_ what woke her up; Obi-Wan had opened the door to his mind again, his end of the bond filled with peace and quiet contrasting to the anger burning it last time they were connected. Concentrating, she reached for him. " _Well, look who's back._ "

The bond filled with surprise. " _Oh, I thought you were sleeping_." Obi-Wan replied, his surprise quickly being replaced by happiness.

Meila huffed quietly and stared at the ceiling. " _Well, I was trying to._ "

Obi-Wan knew Meila too well and knew instantly that something was wrong. " _Something on your mind?_ "

Meila sighed and stared at the ceiling. She knew Obi-Wan might have to close the bond while on Jedi business. Thinking about it, it wasn't the fact that their connection was cut for several hour; it was more the anger burning it before it closed down that bothered her. What could have possibly happened to make Obi-Wan, a man of such tenderness and calm attitude, so angry? " _You became enraged this afternoon before closing the connection…_ _I was simply…_ _worried_." She replied, speaking with the truth in her heart. There was no point in lying anyway; she wasn't sure at what extend the Jedi Master could perceive her emotions and feel if she lied or not.

Obi-Wan gave her a small chuckle. " _I may seem like the perfect Jedi like my young apprentice constantly reminds me, but that doesn't mean I'm always agreeing with the Council's decisions, sweetheart. This one has been pretty rough to accept, to say the least_ …" He started to explain before stopping abruptly. " _Try and go back to sleep, now. And don't try to fake it, I can feel you, now_!" He ordered gently, his voice full of tease instead of authority.

Meila laughed to herself before swinging her legs off the bed and sitting on the edge of it. " _I promise not to fake it, Obi. I can't promise I'll go back to sleep though…_ " She said, taking a breath and looking towards one of the large windows. " _I think that ship has left for the night_."

The Jedi stayed silent for several seconds and Meila could almost see him rubbing his chin, just like he always did when he searched for a solution. " _Why don't you join me_?" He proposed seconds later.

At his proposition, Meila froze in place, recalling how very huge the Temple was. " _And where exactly are you? Even if I knew, how do you expect me to find my way there?_ " She exclaimed with a nervous laugh, already seeing herself hopelessly lost in the gigantic building while the Jedi Master would _insist_ to help her. The image was so ridiculous she unconsciously sent it to Obi-Wan, who laughed with good heart as soon as he saw it.

" _Well, that would certainly be interesting, wouldn't it_?" He said with a smile before regaining some sort composure. " _Just open to bond, reach for me, I will guide you_."

Following his instructions, she lifted herself from the bed, quickly put on more presentable clothes and concentrated to fully reach for him through the bond. It was as if she knew her destination, even though she had absolutely no idea where she was going. The idea scared her a little as she exited the bedroom. " _Are you sure about this_?" She asked, stepping in the living room.

Again, the Jedi laughed. " _Worst case scenario, I'll come pick you up, sweetheart…_ "

"That would be the worst case scenario, indeed…" She whispered to herself only as she felt the automatic door close behind her.

She was now alone in the long walls of the Jedi Temple. It was still nighttime, and she could hear the echo of her footsteps as she let herself be guided by Obi-Wan's mind.

This time, Obi-Wan brought her in a totally different location of the Temple. Instead of walking down stairs, she walked them up, passing by the elevator leading to the Jedi Council chambers. As she walked, she could feel the man she loved becoming closer and closer, just like following a light at the end of a long, dark tunnel. The news abilities this bond could offer her would always amaze her. The Force truly worked in amazing ways. She recalled how many times Obi-Wan used to say that and she used to not understand what he meant…

At one point, Meila's instincts stopped her in front of a door. A rather large one, to say, decorated with the official Jedi symbol printed on their war armours. She also suddenly felt very at peace, like if the room standing on the other side of the door worked its magic to calm her every senses. Well, after the Room of a Thousand Fountains, nothing could surprise her anymore on this Temple…

Taking a step forward, the door slid open to reveal a large room bathing in a soft lighting. A gentle tune was playing on some sort of sound system, as delicate as a lullaby. The walls were decorated with pictures of landscapes so complicated and beautiful Meila wondered if they existed at all. On the ceiling was hanging a beautiful chandelier with resembled a map on a planetary system, with a large blue orb in the middle with small planets traveling around it.

And there was Obi-Wan, sitting in a rocking chair in a corner of the room and carrying a small infant. The little one was peacefully sleeping against the Jedi's shoulder while sucking on his small thumb. Meila didn't give him more than a year and his face was rather familiar, even though she didn't cross a baby's path in so many years. Obi-Wan was keeping the little one close to him while gently rubbing his small back. When he saw Meila in the doorway, he smiled and slowly got up from the chair to join her. At the sudden movement, the little child thrashed a little in his sleep and the Jedi was quick to reassure him. "Hush now, little one…" He whispered as he readjusted the child in his arms so he would be more comfortable.

The sight was rather beautiful to see, Meila always knew Obi would be good with children. Even though she knew the little boy in his arm was not his biological son, she also knew that the Jedi would treat him just as so. Just the way he was holding the little one was enough to see that his affection towards the child was high, carrying it like he was the most precious thing he ever owned. Meila sighed. She couldn't help but think about how much Obi-Wan would make a wonderful fath-

No. Their destiny could not allow it, both from her side and his. She couldn't conceive and he had no time to become a father. It was best not to think about it.

Brushing her thoughts aside, she lifted a hand to caress the little boy's head. " _Who's that_?" She asked through their bond to avoid waking the child.

Obi-Wan looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and sighed. " _This is Luke Skywalker, Anakin's son_." He replied, his eyes glued to the child.

Anakin's son. Meila remembered the hot head Jedi that took care of her while Obi-Wan was away. It has been a while since the last time she saw him, but she still considered him as a good friend. Something in Obi-Wan's response rubbed her the wrong way, though. " _I thought Jedi weren't allowed to procreate_ …"

" _Technically, that is true, but I've come to think that Anakin is the exception that confirms every single one of our rules in the Code. Some of us have to conceive, though. For a start, Master Mundi has about 5 children because his race is close to extinction._ " He explained, " _As for Anakin, he didn't conceive 'legally'. His children were born before Order 74 came up. I think that we still need the Council's blessing in order to have kids. Still not sure they will allow it so easily…_ "

Upon his words, she smiled. She never truly understood the Jedi ways, and she would never quite understand them, but one thing she knew is that they were very loyal to their Code. Although, she could get why they kept their knights from having kids; she could not imagine having to leave a child behind constantly to go in battle, not knowing the possibilities of coming back. She knew it was already a great sacrifice for the Jedi to allow themselves to love; an adult could understand the situation, ponder its consequences and decide whether he's ready to face that sacrifice or not. She had accepted the price of perhaps losing Obi-Wan in battle in order to have the privilege to have access to his heart. But how do you explain to a child that daddy is leaving and might never come back? How do you explain to a child that daddy will never come back because he gave his life for the sake of others?

" _What is Anakin's son doing here_?" She simply asked as her fingers continued to caress the boy's hair.

Obi-Wan looked at her with an expression she couldn't place her fingers on. A mix of hesitation and sorrow. " _He uhh…_ _He was fetched a couple of hours ago_." He replied after several seconds.

Meila's hand froze. " _Fetched_?"

The Jedi Master looked behind him and gestured for her to follow him. " _Come with me_."

Meila let herself be guided as Obi-Wan took her hand in his free one. He brought her to a door leading to a long hallway. As they advanced, the room got bigger and they could see about a hundred cribs with babies sleeping in them. Mostly humanoids like them, but also several other species which she forgot the names. Obi-Wan went to a nearby empty crib and gently put the little one to sleep, covering it with a small, ship printed blanket. He then placed his hand on the child's forehead and closed his eyes. Meila could feel through the bond that Obi-Wan was doing _something_ to the child, something beyond her knowledge.

" _I'm only sending him into a gentle sleep trance, to help him pass the night. Each time I tried to let him alone, he cried to go in my arms_." Obi-Wan explained as he felt her silent question.

Looking around her, all those babies sleeping peacefully in their respective crib, the room decorated like it was kindergarten… " _Obi…_ _What is this place_?"

Obi-Wan removed his hand from the little one's forehead and faced her. " _This is the crèche, sweetheart. It is where we nurture the Force sensitive children from the galaxy._ " He declared, stepping away from Luke's crib to get close to her.

As she slowly understood what it meant, Meila looked around her and was almost afraid to pop the question burning her tongue, terrified of knowing the answer. " _Where…_ _where are their parents_?" She asked hesitantly as her heartbeat slowly increased in her heart.

Obi-Wan's own heart dropped. He knew, deep in his soul, that the subject of children was a touchy one with his sweet Meila. His mind was still recovering from all the yelling and the hate his dear friend Padme had previously sent him before he took Luke. Who knew how Meila would react to their tradition concerning Force sensitive children? " _In their respective homes_." He simply replied, not really getting into the details.

Meila felt her body get cold and she had to calm down the anger rising up in her throat. "… _What?_ " She asked in horror as the truth slowly showed itself in her mind.

Obi-Wan flinched under her tone, even though it was not said out loud. He knew, instantly, that the next minutes would test his emotions again. And he understood why. He, also, was against that rule of taking away children from their parents at such a young age. But that tradition was embedded so deep in the Jedi Code, even deeper than the rule of attachment was before Order 74 came up. The Jedi fetched Force sensitive children like this at the epoch where the Jedi themselves were allowed to marry, even before the official Jedi Code was written, which was several thousand years ago. Knocking at a family's door and walking away with one of its members was the most difficult thing he has ever done in all his missions since he joined the Order. The look of angry, devastated parents haunted him even more than the worst missions he'd gone to. He had thought about bringing the subject on the Council, especially since he was a part of it, now. But they would take him for a complete fool; a single man's opinion could not change a thousand years old tradition…

So he always did his best to soften the situation. He still secretly had the contacts of several families where he had gone to fetch younglings, sending them news of their gifted child once in a while. At night, when sleep wouldn't find him, he always came into the crèche to reassure the afraid and give affection to the lonely. He would take them, rock them in a chair and whisper soft words to them. It was like a therapy to him. He may still feel guilty from taking them away, at least he could make them feel safe and at home in the Temple, love them like their real father would have…

But how was he supposed to explain that to Meila? The thought of lying to her crossed his mind, but he quickly brushed it away. She deserved to know the whole truth about the Jedi, even if this one was an ugly one. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and prepared himself for the worst. " _Force sensitive children are brought here at a very young age to begin their training. It is the Jedi way. For us humanoids it usually starts at 2 years old, but since Luke is almost as powerful in the Force as his father, the Council felt it best to bring him here younger_." He simply explained, carefully reading his sweetheart's reaction.

Instantly, Meila's thoughts went to Padme, the young Senator and wife of Anakin who took good care of her when she was back at the facility. As Obi-Wan's words sank in and processed in her mind, her fingertips became cold and an unknown force started to press against her ribcage. " _But…_ " The words were stuck in her throat as she tried to discover the whole truth. " _Is Padme here also? Is she going to be able to see her son? She…_ "

Obi-Wan could see and feel Meila's slow breakdown, the Force slowly become stronger around her as a soft panic took over her body. He wanted to respond, to tell her that usually parents don't have any access to their kids, that the Code forbade it. He also wanted to tell her how he intended to scrap that rule and secretly let Padme have access to her son, that he kept contact with the other families, even though the discovery of that information could have him expelled at any moment. He wanted to tell her how many nights he had spent at the crèche, comforting the babies and giving them the affection they desperately needed. But for some reason, the words wouldn't come out; Meila's reaction to his words was freezing him in place. He didn't want to hurt her, Force he didn't want to…

But Meila's saw Obi-Wan's silence in another way; she assumed that it meant that Padme would be definitely kept away from little Luke. Instantly, her arms unconsciously dropped down to her belly, that part of her which couldn't bear children anymore, the part of her which previously held dreams of a family before it was rudely taken away from her. She couldn't help but think of that morning, that very morning at the facility where she woke up to find herself completely alone, the child she had been bearing, desperately hiding and unconditionally loving, gone. She couldn't help but recall how painful that morning had been, more painful than all the torture she had suffered for all those years. She couldn't help but think of Padme, who worse, had had the time to know her child, see his face, give him a name, love him to death and see him being taken away. Meila slowly took several steps back as tears slowly started to drown her eyes. " _No…_ _please Obi, tell me it's not true…_ _Tell me you don't do this!_ "

Obi-Wan's back shivered in horror. No, he didn't mean to hurt her! He could never hurt her! He loved her way too much for that! Panicked, he lifted his arm, tried to reach for her. " _Meila, sweetheart, please…_ "

" _Tell me, Obi-Wan!_ " She all but yelled back.

In a split of a second, his arm was back at his side while his heart broke and he did his best to hold tears. He wasn't trained for this. This would be his first argument with the woman he loved the most and he was not prepared for it. Just to hear her call him by his full name, since she never did unless she was angry at him or sad, made him shiver. " _I'm sorry._ " was all that his strained voice was able to produce.

Meila let the tears flow on her face and shook her head. The bond was bouncing with anger, sadness and bad memories and Obi-Wan found himself incapable of calming it. It was simply too strong. At one point, Meila let out a choked sob and ran away from the room before Obi-Wan had the chance to stop her.

It was only when they were back in the Temple's hallway that the conversation continued. Meila was angrily walking away from him and Obi-Wan was almost running behind her, trying to catch up. "Meila, wait, please!" He begged, his voice echoing in the lost, deserted hallway.

"They're children, Obi-Wan! Children!" She yelled back, not even looking at him. "Do you know the pain of losing a child?! Do you even understand it?! How could you! _You_ never lost a child…" She said and suddenly turned back to face him. " _I_ did! I lost a child, Obi-Wan! A child I loved, even though it was the offspring of the most disgusting man in the galaxy! I still loved him! And he was taken from me just like all those children were because of your forsaken Code!"

Meila's words hit him with the force of a Cruiser, making him gasp softly and stop his chase. He had never seen such hate in her beautiful eyes and it took his breath away. "I… I…" He tried, but was forced to silence.

"Unbelievable." Meila simply replied before turning back and running to the Jedi's quarters. Luckily for her, she remembered the way quite easily and was at the door in no time, Obi-Wan following her from not too far behind.

But as soon as the door was open, Meila stormed into the Jedi's bedroom and locked the door behind her. Stumped, Obi-Wan gently knocked at the door and reached for her through their bond, only to find pain and anger like he never felt in her mind before. "Sweetheart, please, let me explain…" He tried as the pain of her hate towards him slowly choked him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" She asked in a choked voice, the sound of it muffled by the closed door.

Actually, he never truly thought about bringing the subject on the table. "I don't know, I… never quite though it it…." He replied, desperate to make thing better. He could not support seeing her hurt like this, it was tearing his heart apart.

Through the closed door, he could hear Meila laughed sarcastically. "Never thought of it before huh… And I though the Jedi were impeccable…"

Obi-Wan bit his lower lips when he heard her words. If only she knew how he tried to make the situation better, how he putted his career at risk every day to soothe the pain he had caused to all those families. But for some reason the words wouldn't come out. "Please, Mel, I'm sorry… What can I do to make you feel better, it hurts me incredibly to see you that way…" He pleaded, placing his forehead on the cold metal of the door.

"Leave me alone." She replied harshly.

The words ran cold in his veins and he gasped softly. "Mel, please…"

"Leave me alone!" She cried out before completely shutting down the bond so hard that Obi-Wan could barely feel it, like she was completely gone from his mind.

At the sudden emptiness in his mind, the Jedi panicked. "Oh dear Force…" He choked as tears filled his eyes. He tried to reach for her, but his mind would just bounce back like it did before they were bonded. It was only the infinitely small connection he could still feel that convinced him that Meila hadn't severed the bond completely. "Please, don't shut me out like this… Please Meila, I love you…"

When she didn't reply, a huge lump formed in his throat and he felt the incredible need to get out of the Temple and shout at the top of his lungs. Since that would be considered inappropriate, he simply redirected all that rage and regrets into tears. Trembling with all his being, he sank to the floor with his back against the door, bringing his knees against his chest and hiding his face in them.

For the first time in a long time, Obi-Wan cried his heart out.

Later that morning, Anakin was thoughtfully staring at Coruscant slowly waking up through Padme's apartment windows. The night had been rough. His wife had had difficulties to find sleep, and once she did, it was only to be harassed by nightmares and tears. Completely understandable, they did lose Luke only a couple of hours ago. He himself was quite affected by the lost, especially since he knew the Council would never allow him to train his own son. He did feel good knowing he would most likely be in Obi-Wan's hands though, he personally though the man was the best Master on the Council. But to lose a child, even if he knew he would see the little one often, was hard on him. Life would never be the same at home. And Padme… Force he was scared for Padme. He knew she was a strong woman but this… This was beyond what a strong woman could possibly endure. Sighing heavily, he rubbed his eyes from the lack of sleep and closed them, trying to find inner peace.

It was when a soft knowing on the door that he came out of his trance. Frowning, he looked at the entrance; they weren't expecting anyone this morning. Turning around, he looked for his golden droid. "Threepio, would you be so kind to get this?" He called.

The cyborg slowly made his way to the door. "It would be my pleasure, Master Anakin. Is there anything I could do for miss Padme?" He asked in his usual robotic voice.

Anakin smiled at the droid's concern. "No, thank you, Threepio."

The droid turned back on his way and stepped closer to the entrance hallway. "Oh… I feel so… helpless…"

The droid disappeared from Anakin's sight and when he heard the droid's muffled voice beginning his traditional "Oh! Hello! I don't think we have been introduced, I am C-3P0, human-cyborg relatio-", Anakin decided to go and investigate.

From all the people he thought would show up at the door, he never thought he would see her. "Meila?" He asked in total surprise. "What are you doing here?" He added, starting to noticed how bad she looked; circles under her red eyes were only the beginning. Her shoulders were slacked and she kept her head down. What could have possibly happened?!

"I hum…" She started in a tight voice, "I'm here to see Padme…"

Stumped by her request, Anakin looked behind him, knowing that Padme was rocking Leia in the childr- child's bedroom. She had spent the last two hours there and stubbornly refused to come out, no matter what Anakin tried to say to her. "Listen hum… Now may not be a good time…" He tried to explain, not knowing if Meila was aware of the situation or not.

Her eyes filled with pleas. "Please, I really need to see her, I may not have another opportunity to come here soon…"

Curious about what happened to her, Anakin sighed smiled and gestured for her to come in. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. I can't promise she'll come, though. Please, make yourself at home."

Meila nodded to him and mumbled a small thank you before entering the long living room. Anakin was quick to follow her with a frown on his face. He knew Meila wasn't familiar at all with the city, and Padme's quarters weren't actually at the door from the Temple. Plus, there was no way she knew how to drive a speeder. "If I may ask, how exactly did you get here?" He asked her, concerned.

She smiled a little at his question. "I crossed Master Windu's path this morning and he gladly procured me a driver. He's waiting for me at the building's entrance, I shouldn't be long." She explained to him, pouting to the bottom of the building.

Once again, Anakin frowned. "Master Windu? Where the kriff is Obi-Wan?"

At his name, Meila bowed her head to avoid his glance. "I don't know. I woke up this morning to find the quarters empty. I suppose he left while I was sleeping."

Knowing his Master, Anakin knew that Obi-Wan would have at least left a note, or anything warning of his upcoming absence. It wasn't his style to just go up and leave. Did something happen between the two of them? The question was burning Anakin's tongue, but since Meila didn't look so good, he thought it best not to ask any questions. He tried to reach his Master through their own bond for a second, but the older Jedi Master had closed the door. So he simply offered her a place on one of the couch and went to seek his wife.

Meila stayed silent as she was left alone in the big living room. The place was looking quite similar to the apartment downstairs where she used to live before Obi-Wan took her to Alderaan. The windows were curved instead of flat, since Padme was living in the penthouse of the building. She felt at peace, here, for some reason. Maybe because she spared so many good moments with Obi-Wan in a place similar to this one…

Oh, Obi-Wan. She had yelled at him. She didn't even let him the chance to explain himself. Deep in her heart, there was a big hole slowly filling itself with guilt. But how was she supposed to react? Taking away kids like this from their parents? It's was more than barbaric! It made her sick just thinking about it. She could not even imagine why Obi-Wan would do such a thing. It broke her heart to know that the man she loved the most in the galaxy was responsible for such horrible actions….

When she heard small steps close to her, she brushed her thoughts aside and looked for the source. Padme was standing near the living room entrance, her eyes buffy and red but still as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a long red, simple gown while her long curls were dropped on her shoulders, contrasting with the usual extravagant headpieces she was known to wear. Even without all the jewelry, the makeup and the accessory fit for a Queen, Meila could tell without any question that this was one of the most beautiful women in the entire galaxy.

And now she was devastated, broken into tiny little pieces. What a sad sight.

As soon as Padme acknowledged her, she tried to smile and quickly readjusted her robes and her hair to look more presentable. Silly gesture, really. As the Senator went to greet her, Meila suddenly lifted herself from the couch, grabbed one of Padme's hands and pressed it to her heart as a single tear escaped her eyes. Both women exchanged looks of pure sorrow before Meila could speak. "Oh Padme… I am so, so sorry…" She gasped as her throat tightened again under the emotions.

As she took in Meila's words, a look of surprise took over Padme's gentle features. "You… you know?" She asked in a whisper.

Meila nodded and bowed her head. "Obi-Wan told me last night."

Padme offered her a sad smile and gestured for her to join her in the kitchen. "Come, my dear. Let's discuss over a cup of tea. Lavender is okay with you? I can make some with real petals and spices…"

Meila released the Senator's hand and smiled. "It sound amazing, thank you."

The two women got installed at the large dining room table, the only lights coming from the nearby window and from the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. After a discreet gesture from his wife, Anakin had politely excused himself to leave them some privacy, entering Leia's bedroom to watch over her. As soon as the table was set with the cups and the steaming tea pot, Padme quickly turned around to clean rebel tears while had rolled on her cheek. Meila couldn't help but feel a huge wave of sympathy for the Senator; she had been there before.

She also noticed how her hands were shaking as she tried to fill the empty cups with tea. Gently, Meila lifted herself from the chair and placed her own hands on the pot. "Allow me…" She softly proposed as Padme let go of the porcelain pot. As Meila poured the hot liquid, she noticed how pale the poor Senator looked. "Padme, when was the last time you ate something?"

The Senator jumped slightly at her question, her mind obviously elsewhere. "Hum… Actually, I don't know. I'm not really hungry, to be honest…" She simply replied with a small laugh that was clearly forced.

Meila shook her head and placed a warm hand on the Senator's frail shoulder. "Appetite is one of our least worry when it comes to losing a child, but we mustn't ignore it, or you'll lose the strength you need to properly mourn your little one…" She declared, before stepping closer to the counter, grabbing a fruit and handing it to Padme. "Please my dear, don't let it consume you. The next weeks are going to be hard, they're going to be harder on an empty stomach."

Padme took the fruit and bit in it. "You're totally right, dear friend. I promise I'll watch over that… But I don't think my stomach will accept much food right now."

Meila nodded, she totally understood; she hadn't been able to eat a thing for three days straight after losing her own child. "Our children are our most precious possessions in the entire galaxy. No wealth, no land, no silver nor gold is worth the life of a child, the privilege of holding them, loving them and be loved in return. Losing them might seem like the end of the world, but I promise it is not." She simply replied with her voice full of understanding and care.

But Padme shot her a look of pure disappointment. "I'm sorry, but how could you tell?"

"Because I lost my own child, several years ago."

The look on Padme's features changed from suspicious to pure horror in a split of a second. For a minute, the two women just looked at each other as if they were sharing the same thoughts, the same emotions, the same pain. Padme didn't seem to know how to process words at the moment. "Yo-you did? Oh dear I… I didn't know, I… please accept my apologies…" She baffled with her voice tight with overwhelming emotions.

But Meila grabbed her hands in her own and smiled to her. "Please, my friend, you couldn't have known… there's no need to apologize…" She reassured quickly.

Padme seemed to hesitate before curiosity took over her mind. "May I ask… how?"

Meila took a deep breath and left the table to go stare outside from one of the large windows. "When I first arrived at the facility, I was young and pure; the perfect match for the Master's specific sexual desires. After several years, the inevitable happened. I tried to hide the child for as long as I could, but when my belly couldn't fit in the uniform, they knew…" She unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach as tears started to flow on her cheek. "They sedated me and took it away from me. Since the procedure was expensive, they also made sure it wouldn't happen ever again…"

Padme took a handkerchief and wiped her tears while taking a shaking breath. "I can't believe it, I mean… I heard Chancellor Organa speak of illegal abortions in the facility, but… I never though it actually happened to you… Oh dear, pardon me, I'm such a mess…" She mumbled as sobs started to take over her body again.

Meila didn't hesitate to leave her spot by the window to come and take the whimpering woman in her arms, rubbing her back as she literally broke down. The older woman had to hold back her own tears as she whispered encouraging words to the sobbing Senator. "Cry, Padme. Don't hold a single tear back. Cry, my dear, it will only do you good." She told her, desperate to soothe her pain even though it was probably impossible to bandage.

Padme took a deep breath between two sobs, "You're so good to me… I'm glad to have someone who understands me… I thought… I thought no one could ever understand…"

Meila smiled and pulled Padme slightly so she could look in her eyes. "When Obi-Wan and Anakin recovered me from that crashed ship, I had nowhere to go. You offered me a shelter and you gave me the support I needed in those tough times. I will be forever grateful for that, Padme. Now I hope I can somehow be there for you when you need me…"

Padme sighed heavily and managed a smile. "Thank you for your kind words, Meila. They bring me hope. Obi-Wan is really lucky to have someone like you by his side." She told her with a warm hand on her shoulder.

But Meila's smile disappeared at the mention of the Jedi's name. Of course, she still loved him with all her heart, it was just so sudden to learn that he was capable of doing such horrible actions. To take a child away like that… "I… I still can't believe he did it…" She simply whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

Padme looked at her in confusion. "Did what?"

"Don't get me wrong," Meila replied, turning around to face the window again, "I love the man to death, but I don't know if I can accept the fact that he goes around to take children from their parents like that. Obi-Wan is such a gentle, caring, loving man that knowing about this 'tradition' of his threw me off guard. It's disgusting, barbaric and it affects me really deeply. I… I don't know what to do."

She could hear Padme give a soft laugh behind her. "Please, my dear, don't blame poor Obi-Wan for his actions. He was completely against it, also. I think the fact that he took little Luke away-" She had to swallow another wave of tears at the mention of her little boy's name, "…affected him as deep as it affected us." She managed to finish after several deep breaths.

Confused, Meila faced the Senator with a surprised look, encouraging her to move on. Padme smiled at the woman's reaction. It didn't even surprise her that Obi-Wan might have hidden some crucial details about how he acted towards the Council's orders. The Jedi Master was the last to brag about the sacrifices he made throughout his Jedi career to put other's happiness before his own and sometimes Padme wished the world could know how much of a wonderful man Obi-Wan Kenobi actually was. "I'm actually disappointed Obi-Wan didn't explain it all to you…" She simply said while inviting her again at the table.

Meila sighed and lowered her eyes, a look of pure guilt all over her face. "I don't know what you are talking about, but… I'm afraid I was the one who didn't let him explain…"

Padme offered her an understanding smile as they both sit at the table again. "Anger can blind our perception, sometimes. I'm sure Obi-Wan understands that, especially after training my husband for so many years. How do I begin… He promised me to bring me Luke on several occasions so I would still be able to love him as a mother. Knowing Obi-Wan, I know he will keep his promise, he always has. Anakin told me he does it with all the families in which he fetched a child. If the Council ever discovered that, he would be expelled for sure…"

Meila didn't know what to say as she started to understand what the Senator was trying to tell her. One thing was sure though; an overwhelming sensation of guilt and regret started to flow through her veins. She should have known. She knew Obi-Wan probably more than anyone in the universe and she hated herself for not being able to see how, despite the hard circumstances, he tried to make the situation better for anyone but himself. She should have known that under the shell of the man she loved there was a kind heart that only tried to pick up the pieces broken by something he couldn't control. Meila felt completely stupid. She had yelled at Obi-Wan, at expelled him from her mind and didn't let him the time to explain himself. She was truly ashamed of her actions. "I should have known he wasn't capable of such cold blooded actions… How could I not perceive this?!" She whispered angrily as the truth started to sink in.

"Don't blame yourself too hard, either." Padme added, "I wasn't especially kind to him too when he came last night. I think I might owe him an apology…"

"No." Meila replied. "I'm definitely the one who should apologize. I've been unfair with him and I judge him without having all the pieces of information. Pardon me, Senator, but I must find him. I can't live knowing I've hurt him this way." She said while lifting herself from the chair and bowing respectfully to the Senator.

"Of course, I understand." Padme replied. "Please, let me at least accompany you to the door…"

The two women walked to the front entrance and just before Meila left, she turned around to face Padme. "Please, if you ever feel the need to talk for any reasons at all, you know where to join me."

Padme nodded as more tears filled her eyes. "I do. Thank you so much, my dear. I needed your support and I truly appreciate it."

Once again, Meila bowed to the Senator and was quickly on the turbolift that would bring her down to the waiting driver. Padme stayed in the same spot for Force knew how long, staring at the door as small tears continued to roll on her cheeks. It was only when her husband's arms encircled her that she took a breath and allowed herself to relax. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let her body melt into his strong arms, marvelling at his scent and being gently rocked by the soft sound of his breath in her ears.

"Oh, Anakin…" She whispered as she turned around to give him a full body hug.

The Jedi Master was quick to respond and pull his wife as close as possible. "What was that all about?" He asked as his usual curiosity took over his mind.

Padme simply offered him a smile before cuddling her head against his shoulder. "If only the galaxy was filled with people with hearts as good as hers… The world would such a better place…"

"Where to, mi'lady?" The driver asked her as soon as her saw her walk past the main entrance door of the long building.

Meila smiled to the kind man and took a seat beside him in the speeder, making sure her security belt was properly locked in. She wasn't very comfortable with this transport method, but she was really not in a position to complain. "Straight to the Temple, please." She requested, taking a deep breath before the man started the engines and they took off in the sky.

It went rather smoothly until something in the speeder started to make an odd sound. Panicked, Meila looked at the driver who gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, my little lady, I just need to halt for 5 minutes to refuel the speeder. We'll be back up in no time, I promise."

That certainly didn't reassure her, but they didn't really have a choice. She swallowed her anxieties as the speeder started to descend into the city down, down, down… Soon, the city's smog made it close to impossible to see the sky, the passages were getting narrower and the streets were becoming more and more populated, creating an overwhelming mix of sounds and smell. Meila found herself starting to choke in this atmosphere, she had gotten used to the upper part of Coruscant, but this… This was too much. Her lungs were burning under to assault of the smoke and pollution, she had to place her hands against her ears so they wouldn't burst with the loud sounds surrounding her and there were so many people walking around she didn't know where to put her eyes. It made her all dizzy and she actually thought for a second that she might not be able to hold her breakfast down. Taking a deep breath, she held onto the speeder's door and prayed for the best.

Finally, she felt the speeder land and opened her eyes. The area was dark and the air was thick. The driver seemed to be completely used to the place, since he jumped out of speeder and went to greet another man which seemed to be a close friend. She heard them talking a little before she saw the other man plug a large tube into the speeder's structure. The driver turned to face her and told her it would take about 5 minutes for the speeder to be completely filled. Meila moaned in horror and hid her face in her arms, trying to calm down.

Too much people, too much sound and too many scents at the same time. Slowly, Meila started to fill, to her horror, the very familiar tightening of her chest when panic started to take over her body. Looking around her, she desperately searched for an area that would be less crowded, a place where she could hide and calm herself until they took off again. After several visual scan of the area, she spotted a small, dark spot near which seemed free of people. That would have to do. Jumping from the speeder, she made sure to remember the way correctly and ran down to the area, clenching her chest and forcing it to breathe.

As soon as she reached the spot, she took a gasping breath and let the anxiety attack run its course. The more she let it flew, the sooner it would end. She closed her eyes, repeating 'breathe in, breathe out' to herself as she tried to escape from this world to go to her own safe place. It would work, she just needed a minute or two to calm down…

"Well, aren't you a pretty little one…"

Surprised, she opened her eyes to be faced by three unknown man who looked at her like she was like candy. Horrified, she backed up several steps until her back met the wall behind her. She knew that look all too well; those men had clear intentions towards her, and they were not especially kind.

"I think pretty is an understatement. I might actually have her myself…" Said the second man.

The third laughed loudly and spit at the guy. "Don't you dare, I'll have her before anyone of you stupid dipshits can touch her. It's been a long time since I've seen such fresh meat…"

Meila could not believe what she was hearing. She thought she had been over with men wanting her body in such a way. She tried to swallow the pure fear running through her veins, but she couldn't stop her body from shaking as dreaded memories came back one by one to haunt her mind. Gathering her courage, she tried to make a run for it, but one of the man caught her midway and pressed her against the wall, his face so close to her that she could smell his disgusting breath. Fear overtook her body and it took everything in her not to scream at the top of her lungs.

" _Obi, help!_ "

Obi-Wan gasped loudly as the sudden cry pushed him right out of his meditating trance. After last night's episode, he had left his quarters for the comfort of the Jedi Temple's meditation gardens. He had emerged himself in the Force for several hours, seeking advice for his current situation. He felt guilty as hell to have hurt his Meila in such a way and was pained to know he couldn't do more.

But now, his sweet Meila was in danger. He didn't know how or why, but those questions were quickly brushed aside as he rushed out of the garden to find the nearest transport, jumping in a nearby starfighter, his connection with the woman as his only map. Rumbling the engines, he took off in the early Coruscant sky as quick as he could.

Meila was chocking as she desperately tried to keep the man away from her. His hands were rubbing against her body and his mouth was starting to explore her neck. Normally, she would have pushed him away with all her force, spit at his face or even bit hard enough on his shoulder to make him let go, but right now, she was paralyzed. Paralyzed as the memories from the facility kept her from moving, afraid she would receive the same torture she would receive when she protested with the guards. Her breath came in small sobs, her eyes were drowning in tears and her entire body shook with horror. Only one question ran in circle through her head; why? Why was this happening to her? Didn't she suffered enough already?

The two other men were laughing and making nasty comments while the first ravenously explored her body, pinning both of her hands on the wall and shutting her mouth with his arm. She was trapped. She closed her eyes and prayed it would end soon…

Suddenly, the three men turned around when the sound of a igniting lightsaber interrupted them. Meila could not see who it was,she only hoped her cry had been heard…

"Let her go." Obi-Wan ordered, walking towards the men who assaulted his sweet Meila, lightsaber at the ready.

But one of the three men laughed at his face. "Fuck off, Jedi scum."

Obi-Wan felt the rage run freely in him, making his blood boil and was surprise how deep his voice had become when he repeated, or growled, "Let. Her. Go."

The guy assaulting Meila turned around, pushing the woman against the corner of the wall and took out a small blaster, shooting four times at the Jedi Master. Of course, Obi-Wan easily blocked the blasts with his plasma blade and shot them a look of death, placing himself in an attack position. "Alright. Now that I got your attention, I'm going to leave you a choice." He started, his voice deep and threatening. "You let that poor woman go and I won't be the one responsible if you rot in prison. You have 10 seconds."

The guy standing closer to him went to protest, but the one who touched Meila shook his head and gestured for him to shut up. "Let's go, guys. She's not worth it."

Obi-Wan waited for the three of them to be gone before shutting down his weapon. Meila was still standing in the corner of the wall, slowly readjusting her robes on her shoulders. The scum's hands would leaves bruises for sure. She calmed her raging breath and turned to face the Jedi Master, who was still making sure the three bastards wouldn't return. Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer to him. "Obi, I-"

But when the Jedi turned around, his face was marked with anger and disbelief. "Would you explain to me exactly _why_ you were wandering down in the worst part of Coruscant, alone nonetheless?!" He shouted at her, angrily clipping his lightsaber back on his belt.

"But-" She tried, but Obi-Wan seemed out of control.

"Didn't I tell you that the lower you go down in the city, the more criminals you can count per square meters?! That those streets are the paradise of scum and villainy?! What exactly were you thinking?!" He shouted back, his eyes full of disappointment and rejection.

His reaction combined with the adrenaline of what just happened kept her from being able to produce full sentences, so she mumbled an explanation as best as she could. "I wanted to see Padme and… After what you've told me, but- Master Windu, he-he offered me a driver so I could get there and...he said he needed to refuel the speeder- there was so many people, I-I couldn't breathe, and-"

"You went to Master Windu for help?"

Meila's heart broke a little when he spoke those words. It was not the words that hurt her, but the tone of absolute betrayal she could perceive in his voice. She didn't mean it like that. She only asked the other Jedi Master because she remembered him from the bonding session and that Obi-Wan was nowhere to be found. Would he believe it if she explained it like that?

But he was the one to speak again. "How come you didn't come to me? I was there, at the other side of the bond, desperately waiting for you to let me in again, but you didn't… You didn't… Why?"

Meila lowered her head and let a single tear escape her. "Because I was angry."

About three levels up from their heads, an old man was driving in his own speeder. His day at work had been incredibly stressful, nothing surprising. Well, the beginning of it at least, since he had asked the rest of the day off to take care of recurrent chest pain he had fell in the past days. If nothing changed in the next day, he would seek a healer's opinion on the matter.

The only thing is, he should have thought about it sooner. In fact, as he turned a sharp corner, his heart suddenly suffered a cardiac arrest, making him faint on the spot and completely lose control of his vehicle. With nothing to control it, the large speeder started to tip down and take speed, hitting everything in it's path…

When Meila dared to look at the Jedi Master again, it was only to see the look of pure horror on his face before she felt her body fly in the opposite direction and an explosion knocked her unconscious.


	24. Important note (please read this)

This is not a chapter, this is only an important note I want to transfer to my readers. It will be deleted within a week.

First of all, I am NOT HAPPY. At all! Recently, a reader left me _guest_ reviews concerning the fact that _my version of the Jedi_ took children away from their parents. Just so you guys know, this piece of information is **not from me**. I didn't decide that my Jedi would go around in the galaxy to pick up Force sensitive children, it is _already established_ in the Jedi Code. If you doubt it, you can find the information in the book 'The Jedi Path' published by Star Wars themselves with _Chronicle Books_ , pages 141-143. It is written 'The Jedi Order has the legal authority to take custody of Force-sensitives.' Does that mean I agree with this rule? Not at all.

In fact, I had plans to change it. I wanted to bring Order 74 to a next level concerning the relations between children and their parents. I didn't want to tell anyone, because I didn't want to give away any spoilers. But now you know, it _will_ change. I didn't start to make our beloved character suffer from the lost of their children just for the fun of doing it.

Saying this, I understand if some of you became upset over the chapter where Luke is taken away. Trust me, I totally understand and it should upset you. I have friends who lost children of their own, I mourned with them and it is part of my life. I'm not writing this note because of it. You couldn't know that i had plans to change it, and I understand.

But this is truly what pisses me off right now: I just received a review comparing my story and its Jedi to the Hitler Youth and the American 'educational' programs perpetuated on Native Americans. I will **NOT** accept this kind of commentary on my story. The Hitler youth program and the educational system for native americans were cruel beyond reasons and I refuse for my story to be compared to such atrocities.

The reader who left me this review left it as a guest, so I was lucky enough to be able to moderate it. Unfortunately, I couldn't respond to him-her myself, because he-she would have been blocked automatically from me and this story.

I am profoundly disgusted and heartbroken right now. If that person wanted to suck out every motivation I had for this story, congratulations, you've done your job well. I cannot believe someone could possibly think this of my writing.

Anyway, thank you all for taking the time to read this. I just wanted to make it all clear.

SweetTwilight


	25. Chapter 24

Hi everyone!

First of all, I wanted to say a huuuge thank you to everyone who supported me for the last review incident. It reminded me the real reasons why I continue to write this story; first, for myself, but also for all the wonderful readers that you all are! I can't thank you enough for all your kind support and it is because of you that this story is continued. Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping to write and I promise I won't let you guys down. Once again, Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Now, here is the next chapter, as promised! I truly hope you will like it! Don't be afraid to leave some reviews and hit Follow-Favorite if you like this story!

Lots of kisses to all of you xoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Chapter warning** : roller-coaster of emotions and feels? does that count as a warning?

Doctor Artkie shouted in anger and threw an innocent vial in the opposite direction, the small glass container crashing against the wall with an explosive impact. Realizing his sudden outburst, he let out a huge sigh of relief as he realized that the vial he had thrown was not the one containing the deadly virus. If he had crashed the other one, it would have been a disaster. For him, at least. And after testing the virus for more than six months now, he was not looking forward to catch it.

This was exactly the problem, though. Six months had come and gone since the last time he had personally seen Lord Katharr. Six months the large Lord was constantly leaving messages on his voicemail, asking for updates. Six months he hadn't made any sort of progress on the virus.

The virus itself was working, no questions in that. It was the most deadly bioweapon he had ever created and whoever was catching it was doomed to a long, painful death for sure. Anyone, that is, who had a midichlorian count under 5000! 5000 for Force's sake! The average Jedi had a midichlorian count surpassing 10000, and some of them could even reach 15000! How in the black stars was he supposed to target the Jedi Order with that virus if it couldn't even make them sneeze?! For 6 months he had manipulated the virus' DNA, desperately trying to get it to pass that forsaken barrier, but each time he tried, the organism died out before it could do any significant damage. If this went on, this project would end up a horrible failure.

Exhausted beyond reasons, Doctor Artkie replaced the precious vial back on its support on his laboratory desk and collapsed in a nearby chair, removing his protective gloves with a long sigh. Luckily for him, he was paid by the month so his lack of progress wouldn't affect his payday too much. But still, he thought he had tried everything by now… Why wouldn't the microorganism survive beyond 5000 midichlorians?

There was also another problem. The only way to spread the virus within the Jedi was to infect them one by one. It was impossible to do otherwise, because if the virus ever became contagious, it would be the end of the world as they knew it. Every single living organism in the galaxy would die out within a week. It was the perfect apocalyptic scenario, indeed, but it was not what he was looking for.

Although, in the six months he had constantly worked on the organism, he had been able to name it: the Flare. Just like fire, it started with a single spark, catching its prey, embracing it and devouring everything on its path only to leave a pile of ash behind. It was the perfect name for such a virus. A virus that, once attached to its host, would suck up everything in said host, destroying every single system it could touch before leaving the body cold behind after ravishing on every single spark of energy.

But a flame needs a combustible source in order to spark. And in that case, Doctor Artkie only had combustibles with midichlorian count over 10000 as targets. He needed to find a solution and fast. Ugh, he also needed at least twelve hours of sleep…

He was about to pass out in his chair that the laboratory main door slammed open, revealing the tall, dark, crazy figure he had been working with for the past year. When Artkie noticed his presence, he sighed heavily and sat straight in his chair. At the beginning, Lord Katharr scared him to death with his massive composure and threatening voice. But after having worked with him for more than a year, the small scientist came to be disgusted beyond reasons by the man. From his point of view, Lord Katharr was now only a tall figure with the head way to large for his brain, stupid beyond consideration and wasting most of his time with his mind-blowing ignorance.

So when the tall man made his usual dramatic entrance in the big laboratory, Doctor Artkie didn't even flinch. "Now, now, now. What is it this time?" He asked in an exasperated voice tone.

Once again, Lord Katharr seemed insulted by the little man's approach. "Don't use that tone with me, you pity scientist…" He whispered while banging his fist against the small table where Artkie was installed. "Because I swear I'm going to-"

"Crush my little brain out. Yes, yes, yes. I've heard that before." Artkie finished, rolling in eyes.

Lord Katharr growled under his breath but didn't add to it, removing his fist from the table and bringing a chair to face the scientist. "So… Has our Flare sparked yet?" He asked, his voice tone a little more calm. As much as he absolutely hated Artkie and his little attitude, he was the only man in the galaxy capable of producing such deadly viruses. He needed that main and, let's say, crushing his brain out wouldn't be very… productive on his account. So he always swallowed his pride and built his patience to listen to what the little man had to say.

But Artkie looked like he had bad news. "Unfortunately, not yet."

It took all of Katharr's gut for him not to punch the scientist right there. "Not yet?! What are you waiting for?! The Jedi Order is slowly recovering from the War, getting stronger each and every single day! We need to strike now! We need results!" He yelled, his voice making the walls tremble.

But Doctor Artkie laughed at the larger man's outburst. "Yes, yes of course! No problem, mister, absolutely!" He then took the precious vial still lying on its support nearby and tapped on it with one of his fingers while staring at it. "Hey little guy! Do you mind getting a little bit stronger? The big man here is not happy and we are on a tight schedule…"

Lord Katharr looked at him, puzzled. "What exactly are you doing?"

Artkie placed the vial back on its support and shrugged "Oh, nothing special… Sometimes talking to the microorganism can help in the process, who knows maybe if we continually yell at it it'll understand our goal one day…" He explained, totally serious.

Lords Katharr stayed silent for several seconds. "…That'll work?!" He then asked in complete surprise.

"Of course not!" Artkie yelled back before pinching the bridge of his nose in pure exasperation. "Stupid man…" He whispered to himself.

Lord Katharr's head snapped up. "Hey! I heard that!"

Artkie faced the tall man and smiled sarcastically. "Of course, you did…"

The two men stayed in an awkward silence for several minutes after that. They knew they both needed each other so they had to find a way to make it work. They couldn'T make any progress while yelling at each other like they just did. So after a while, Artkie sighed and tried to make up some sort of conversation. "Tell me, what is it you have against the Jedi?" He simply asked. He had always known the man had a deep hatred of the Jedi Order, but he never mentioned why.

The taller man growled. "A lot."

Artkie smiled at those words. "Yes, I figured. But my scientific curiosity is begging for details…"

For several seconds, Katharr stayed silent and Artkie believed he would never hear the story. But his mind was quickly change after one of his pencil was suddenly flying in front of him before landing gently into the tall man's palm. So Katharr was Force sensitive too…

"I was two years old when I started to develop Force related powers. My mother was so proud as soon as she found out. I was going to be a Jedi… Just like my father." Katharr started, playing with the pen in his hand.

Artkie nodded. "So your father was part of the Jedi Order? I thought Jedi weren't allowed to have babies…"

"They aren't. I was his… illegitimate child, if we can call it like that. His bastard's son. An accident, call it whatever you like. When I was born, he refused to call me his son. I wasn't suppose to exist, I was a danger to his reputation… Until I was declared Force sensitive. Suddenly, there was something in me considered valuable. So he brought me with him at the Temple to start my training." Katharr continued.

Artkie let the man continue, assuming that it was there that his hatred for the Jedi would start.

Katharr let out a long sigh. "I was trained beside the others of my youngling clan. I wasn't the top of my class, but I was a good student. Even though my father could not show me affection, I could see through his eyes that he was proud of me. I hoped… I hoped that one day I would have been his Padawan. I trained as hard as I could for him to choose me but… he didn't. He chose another boy who had the same age as me and as soon as their bond was complete, I had no chances of becoming his Padawan… I hated that kid…"

Katharr took a pause before continuing his story. "So I became angry. My own father didn't choose me as a Padawan and no other Master in the Temple chose to, either. One day, Master Yoda came to me to tell me I was going to be sent home. My father tried to help my case, but it was already over. I was expelled. Too much anger in me, they said. Blasted thing!"

Artkie jumped at the man's sudden outburst, but stayed calm. "So that's why you hate the Jedi so much, because they didn't let you finish your training…"

"It's more than that!" Katharr yelled, quickly losing his temper. "The Jedi are a bunch of stupid traditions and rules and they can't see beyond their own kriffing noses! At one point, my own father left them because he wasn't agreeing with their stupid scheme anymore! I fought beside him with the Separatist during the War, we were going to win, the Jedi Order was _that_ close to finally fall!" And then, Lord Katharr removed the hood on his head and his face was finally revealed to the scientist who gasped at the sight; a long scar was covering most of his face and about half of it was badly burned. "Until I came across Master Yoda again. We engaged in battle and he basically left me for dead! And he had the guts to tell me that he was 'sorry for my soul'!" He laughed angrily before becoming dead serious again. "When I woke up into the healing Centre, I learned that the Jedi had killed my father and months after that the Separatists lost the War."

Artkie shook his head as Lord Katharr hid in face under the hood again. The scientist didn't know what to say. Anger was pounding in the taller man's presence and he was afraid that a single word would make him explode.

At one point, Katharr lifted himself from the chair and went to grab an empty beaker with an angry grip. "The Jedi need to pay for what they have done. They need to pay!" He yelled before shattering the beaker on the floor.

Lord Katharr was about to leave the laboratory when Artkie asked him to wait. "Who exactly was your father?" He simply asked.

Katharr turned to face the scientist. "You may have known him as… Count Dooku."

Meila came back to herself in a cloud of black smoke, making her gasp and cough. She didn't understand what had just happened. All she could remember was Obi-Wan's sudden horrific expression before her body flew in the opposite direction and everything went to black. Instantly, her survival instinct kicked in and she searched around her body for possible injuries. Her skin was scratched from the impact with the ground and she would probably be sore for a day or two because of the fall, but that was about it. Moving her limbs a little, she couldn't perceive any crucial injury, no broken bones or twisted muscles. Something in her mind screamed at her that she was lucky to be still alive and in such great shape.

Having a hard time keeping up her balance, she slowly got back to her own feet, trying to process what was happening around her. There was still a lot of smoke, but she could slowly start to see around her; that's how she noticed she was actually at the complete opposite end of the spot she was standing moments ago! What kind of impact could have knocked her that far without inflicting any damages to her body? What could have possibly happened?! And Obi-Wan-

Oh dear Force! Obi-Wan!

Since she could not see him right now, she automatically opened the bond as wide as she could and reached for the Jedi Master, trying to track him through the Force. Instantly, she cried out, fell to her knees and forced the air into her lungs, shutting down the bond completely. So much pain. Obi-Wan was in so much pain…

Gathering every single ounce of courage she had, Meila got back to her feet and started to search for the Jedi Master. The smoke was thick and dark, she placed a hand in front of her mouth to try to avoid breathing it too much, the smell of it burned her lungs and she could not see much. There was a lot of panic around; people who were walking nearby started to notice what exactly had happened. Some people just walked away in fear, others tried to call for some help while the others just stared at the impact, not knowing what to do or say.

That's when she saw it; a speeder had crashed into the building just next to the spot where she was standing with Obi-Wan and had exploded from the impact, making the wall collapse on the ground. The speeder's debris and the wall's bricks were splattered around everywhere and the main structure was on fire. But as she looked around the accident scene, she noticed that nobody seemed injured… She could not see any body lying on the ground or anyone crying out in pain… There was just the accident scene with people looking at it. How could it…

Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan was badly hurt! He must have been injured in the impact! That would explain his horrified expression before everything went to black! Panicked, Meila ran with all her will to where she stood moments ago, her eyes frantically searching for anything that could give a clue to Obi-Wan's location. There were so much debris, both from the speeder and the wall, the place was almost entirely covered in pieces of stone and metal, making Meila panic even more. She had to find Obi-Wan… She had to!

"Obi!" She called, walking around in the debris field, "Obi, can you hear me?!"

"…I'm…here…"

As soon as she heard his voice, she turned around to follow it and saw his torso lying close to one of the undamaged walls, the rest of his body was hidden under pieces of metal and broken bricks. Meila's heartbeat raced up when she noticed how he looked; one of his arms was badly twisted in an awkward direction, his face was covered in scratches and burns and the small trail of red coming from his mouth told her that he was coughing up blood. Not good, really not good.

Letting out a small whimper of horror, Meila was quick to kneel at Obi-Wan's side, trying to see if she could do anything to help the Jedi Master. She had to get him out of here, get him medical attention quick. But there was no one around; everyone was keeping away from the accident scene and no one dared to get this far into the debris field where Obi-Wan was lying...

When she heard him cough again, she looked down at the Jedi with a panicked look. "Sweetheart… Are y… you in…jured?" He asked in a voice so weak it was barely audible.

Meila shook her head as tears of fear started to run down her cheeks. Just the weak sound of his voice gave away how much he was suffering. "No I'm not. Listen, we got to get you out of here…" She urged, trying to find a solution.

"Not… injured… good…" Obi-Wan croaked while managing a smile.

Meila searched around her for something to call for help like her life depended on it. "Obi, we got to call for help, _you're_ badly injured and-"

"Protect… my sweetheart… protect… at all…costs…" Obi-Wan mumbled while closing his eyes.

His comlink! If she could find it, she would have a communication directly to the Temple and someone could send some help! Where did he kept the small device… his belt! He always kept it in his belt! And to have access to it, she would have to remove a large metal plate that was covering the Jedi's lower torso. Grabbing it with both hands, she pushed with all her will until it slid off the Jedi's body with a loud thud, revealing more what it hid under.

Meila gasped in pure horror as a new part of Obi-Wan's body was revealed.

A large piece of sharp metal was piercing his body on the left of his chest. Meila could not say how exactly deep the piece was embedded, but his Jedi tunics were already soaking in so much blood. If he didn't get medical attention soon, he would- No! Not the time to think about that!

As she stared at the large wound with wide eyes, Obi-Wan seemed to notice what was wrong with him. "Oh… How… unfortunate…" He whispered, looking at the wound and shaking his head.

How unfortunate. How. Unfortunate. For a split of a second, Meila almost laughed out loud at the Jedi's words. He was lying there, bloodied and probably fatally wounded and all he found to say was how unfortunate! "Oh, reckless Jedi!" She cried with a sad chuckle.

His comlink. She needed to find his comlink. Snapping out of her horrific trance, she concentrated on the task at hand and fumbled with his leather belt, opening compartment after compartment, trying to find the little device.

"Shouldn't have… yelled at you… sweetheart… so sorry…" Obi-Wan continued to say with his eyes slightly unfocused.

Meila could only see that the lost of blood was starting to affect his consciousness, which only brought her to search even harder. "We'll have plenty of time to discuss it once you're safe, my love, but please, keep calm and stay with me…" She pleaded, incapable of controlling her tears anymore.

There! As soon as her hand brushed the small comlink, she grabbed it and pressed on the first button she could find, praying that whoever would pick up the call would be able to send some much needed help. She waited, and waited until finally someone showed as a blue hologram on the round device. "Yes, Master Kenobi?" He asked, making a face once he noticed that here was another face instead.

Meila let out a huge sigh of relief. "Yes, hi, my name is Meila and-"

"This is a private channel reserved for the Jedi High Council, miss. I'm sorry but you will have to use another frequency." The tall man declared, making a move to close the connection.

"No!" Meila cried out in fear, making the tall man stop in his track and lift an eyebrow. "Master Kenobi is badly injured! We need help and fast, he's losing too much blood! Please, I beg you!"

The Jedi at the other end of the connection seemed alerted by her message. "Injured? What happened?" He asked in an alarmed tone.

Meila looked around her to try to find something to explain to the Jedi; she didn't know exactly what happened beside the crash and the explosion. What was she supposed to say? "I-I don't know! There was a crash and- oh dear… Listen, he's- There's this big metal piece going through his body and- Oh for Force's sake could you please just send some help?!" She basically yelled to the hologram as big panicked sobs took over her body. Force, she didn't know what to do…

Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle at her side. "Come on… just a… scratch…" He then coughed up some more blood and winced at the pain it brought, "Ok… maybe… big scratch, but… will survive…"

Meila took his uninjured hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze before looking back at the hologram with a pleading look, giving away the emergency of the situation. The Jedi nodded to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, miss. I'll send someone right away."

"Thank you…" She sobbed, closing the comlink and pressing kisses on Obi-Wan's hand, praying for the best. Once again, she looked around her, noticing how the impact field was clear of any other possible injured. In fact, she found it odd that only Obi-Wan had been hit, since there were a lot of people walking nearby before the crashed happened…

And then she realized. Obi-Wan had saved all their lives; he had pushed everyone away with the Force to keep them from being hit by the crashing speeder. That's why she felt her body fly in the other direction before passing out from the explosion's blow. But in the process, he took the hit straight on, probably missing the time necessary to be able to protect himself. The lives of others becoming priority over his. Oh, Obi-Wan…

Ahsoka looked at her Master with an eyebrow raised. Indeed, the usually very chatty Anakin Skywalker was staring at his cup of jawa juice without saying a word. Like, literally nothing was coming out of his mouth. This left her really concerned, especially since he had been the one proposing to go out for a drink, and there he was, acting like he was alone in the world. Sighing, she dropped her own cup and lowered her head to try and make eye contact with her former Master. "What's up, Skyguy? I haven't seen you like this since Padme almost broke out with you…" She mentioned in concern.

Suddenly, Anakin seemed to come out of a trance, looking at her with wide surprised eyes. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Snips! I was, hum… lost in my thoughts." He said matter-of-factly, plastering a smile on his face.

But Ahsoka was not buying it. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

Anakin sighed and took a sip of his juice. "Well, considering the situation, I'd say yes… We don't get a lot of sleep lately, Padme has been deeply affected by the lost of Luke… I try to be cheerful and all but… I know I have to let her grieve properly. At least this morning we received the visit of Obi-Wan's girlfriend; from what I've heard she lost a child, too, so it gave Padme a little bit of hope…" He explained, playing around with his glass. "As soon as she was out, Padme was harbouring a new energy and she begged me to get some air, so… I did."

Ahsoka nodded. "Well, at least now she has someone who can relate to her, someone who she can talk to and who will understand her…"

Anakin smiled, thinking how grateful he had been for Meila to come by this morning. It was just what his wife needed to help her pass through this difficult pass of her life. "Yeah, totally. Anyway, this place is boring. Let's go for a walk, I need to move…"

"Alright…" Ahsoka replied, following him closely as he placed his cup away and stormed off the little restaurant. Opening, the door, she left out credits to the nearby waiter.

They walked in silence for several minutes, not truly knowing where to go. Anakin could feel through the bond that his wife needed some alone time and he didn't dare going back at the house right now. If stepping away could help her, he would gladly do it. He just hoped she would recover soon, he hated to see and feel her so sad.

Ahsoka hated to just walk in silence, though. Looking at her former Master, she smiled. "Still angry at Lux?" She casually asked with a side smile.

Anakin looked at her, incredulous. "What do you mean?"

Ahsoka chuckled and shook her head. "Don't try to fool me, Skyguy. I saw the way you looked at him when we crossed you at the festival. You were looking at him like he wanted to destroy me or something…" She explained, recalling how her former Master had looked at her lover with eyes shooting lasers.

Anakin lowered his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Come on, Snips… you're the closest thing I have for a sister. I'd hate to know that this… boy could break your heart. I just want you to be happy, that's all."

Ahsoka giggled but Anakin's word's warmed her heart. He rarely showed how much he cared for her like that. "Well, if it concerns you that much, I can promise you I've never been happier, so you have nothing to worry abou- Anakin, is everything alright?!" She suddenly asked as she noticed her former Master had stopped walking all of a sudden.

In fact, Anakin's face had gone at least three shades whiter and he was now falling on his knees while grunting in pain, his face harbouring an horrific expression. Alerted, Ahsoka went to assist him, kneeling beside him and frantically trying to search for any injuries. What could have possibly happened? Scenarios went all around her head; snipper attack? Sickness? Exhaustion? "Anakin, what is it?" She asked, hoping to get a proper answer from her former Master.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin croaked, "Obi-Wan is badly hurt…"

Ahsoka's eyes widened. She knew her former Master and Master Kenobi were connected in the same way she was connected to Lux. If he was able to feel the older man's pain this badly, it could only mean that he was very badly injured. "Dear Force, Anakin! What happened?" She asked, panicked.

"I don't know…" Anakin replied in a tight voice; he was obviously keeping the bond with Obi-Wan open to get details, but was suffering the price of feeling the older man's pain by doing so. "He's wounded, fatally wounded… Oh Force, we need to go back to the Temple! I have to help him!" He suddenly cried out, bearing an expression of fear Ahsoka had never seen on his face.

Nodding, Ahsoka helped Anakin back on his feet and they ran to the nearest transport.

Meila was starting to lose control of herself. Obi-Wan was losing more and more blood and she could feel, both with her own eyes and through the bond, that his consciousness was slipping. In fact, he was obviously trying to fight to stay awake and Meila could only hold his hand and whisper reassuring words as they both waited for the help to come. It was only moments later that a speeder violently landed close to them and a dark skinned man jumped out of it, running towards them.

"Oh _Hell_ no, Kenobi!" The man yelled, "You'll have plenty of opportunities to become one with the Force but I swear you're not dying on _my_ watch."

"Oh dear Force… I'm a dead man…" Obi-Wan croaked back as he recognized the other Jedi.

In fact, Meila had never seen this Jedi before. He had black locks and a yellow tattoo on his nose. When he seemed to notice her presence beside the broken Jedi Master, he shot her a large smile. "Hey there beautiful! I'm Quinlan Vos! So you're the one who ended up with this piece of crap?" He asked while pointing to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan groaned at Quinlan's words. "Ugh… Please… spare me your pathetic saliva Quin…" He said before coughing up more blood.

The dark Jedi chuckled under his breath and winked to Meila who stared at the two completely puzzled. She had the feeling that these two had known each other for quite a long time and in better circumstances she would have died to know the details of their relationship. But now was not the time.

Vos liberated Obi-Wan's body from under all the rubble covering it, making the bearded Jedi grunt at each piece of stone or metal that was removed. As soon as his body was completely free of any debris, Meila felt like she was going to faint; the rubble had hidden even more damages on her lover's lower body. Both if his legs had been crushed under the weight of the collapsed wall and his hips were turned in a weird angle. As Vos ran to bring the speeder closer to them, Meila wondered how could anyone – Jedi or normal – could possibly survive this many injuries, let alone have enough energy to be able to call it a scratch?!

She had to calm her breath and her racing heart as scenarios of the upcoming hours started to run freely in her mind. Obi-Wan had to survive. She would never forgive herself if he died because of her. She had been the one calling for his help after all, it would be all her fault, it would-

"Alright, Kenobi. Let's get you into the speeder at once." Vos declared and then turned to face her. "Hey beautiful, would you mind installing yourself at the back? I'm gonna need someone to keep his body stable while we get to the Temple..."

Meila wasted no time and jumped into the speeder. While she quickly installed herself, Vos ignited his lightsaber and cut most of the piece going through Obi-Wan's body to keep it from moving and impose more damage to the Jedi's internal organs. From its entry point on Obi-Wan's chest, they could already tell that his liver and left lung would be badly damaged.

As soon as the piece of metal was discarded, Vos prepared himself to lift Obi-Wan with the force to place him on the speeder. "Ready, Kenobi? Gotta get you outa here…" He said before lifting his broken body in the air.

Meila shivered deep within her core as her lover let out the most painful cry she had ever heard as he was installed on his back in the back seats of the speeder, his head on her knees to keep him levelled until they reached the Temple. Instantly, she looked her eyes with his, passing a reassuring hand in his hair and holding his uninjured one, keeping him close. "It's alright," She sobbed, trying to give him a smile. "It's going to be alright…"

Vos jumped into the driver seat, roaring the engines to life and turned around to face her. "Listen, we need to keep him with us. I don't care how you do it, but keep him conscious. If he goes to the other side before we reach the Temple his chances of survival will drop drastically. Let's go!" He said before taking them into Coruscant's heavy traffic, zigzagging between line to gain some time.

Meila swallowed heavily as she took Quinlan's words in. She had perceived a hint of panic in his voice which she didn't like at all. Chances of survival, he had said. Was Obi-Wan that close to death? Could it even be possible? She closed her eyes as tears continuously ran down her cheek and the emergency of the situation almost made her forgot her task. It was only when Obi-Wan stirred on her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze that she snapped out of her panic and looked down at the Jedi, who smiled to her. "Don't worry… I'll… survive…" He whispered, the sound of his voice barely audible in the speeder.

Don't worry. If her lover wasn't that close to become one with the Force, she would have laughed that one out loud. He was the one completely broken and injured and he was telling _her_ not to worry. Typical Obi-Wan. She managed to chuckle, though. "You must, love. Please, stay with me, focus your energies…" She told him, stroking his hair gently.

Suddenly, Vos had to make a sharp move to avoid hitting a pole and Meila heard him curse as he maneuvered the speeder in another direction. Even though the other Jedi's reflexes were quick enough to spare them a disaster, the move had been hard on Obi-Wan, who screamed loudly as his body spasmed in pain from the sudden move. Angry, Meila looked at their driver and yelled, "For Force's sake! Can't you be more careful?!"

Vos gave her a quick look and shook his head. "We don't have the time for that luxury! I don't know for you, but I prefer bringing Obi-Wan to the Temple broken than already dead!"

She felt the bile rise in her throat as she heard Quinlan's last word. "Please don't say that…" She mumbled to herself, her voice tight.

"Sweetheart…"

Alerted, she looked down at Obi-Wan and gasped; his face was drained from any colour and his eyes were clearly unfocused. He was slowly losing consciousness. "Stay with me, Obi!" She ordered, "Please, stay with me…"

The Jedi blinked and looked deep in her eyes. "Love you… love you so much…"

Meila nodded and let out a strangled sob. "I love you too, Obi. You don't know how much I love you… Please, stay with me…" She cried out in despair. She could not lose him, not today, not like this. Obi-Wan was deserved to die while saving the galaxy, not because of a silly car crash.

Obi-Wan's head was suddenly becoming heavy on Meila's knees. "Please… Tell… Anakin… I-"

"Shut _up_ , Kenobi!" Vos yelled from the front seat. "You're gonna tell your Padawan all that bullshit yourself, you hear me?! Cause you ain't dying today! You're gonna live 150 years and die like a filthy old man! And that's an order!"

In his pained state, Obi-Wan managed a smile. "So…bossy…"

Looking up in the horizon, Meila let out a small breath of relief as she realized that they were finally arriving at the Temple. Vos brought them to one of the landing pads on the side of the mighty building, which lead to a door with a direct entry point to the Walls of Healing. He skillfully landed the speeder and quickly grabbed his comlink, "This is Master Vos, fetch me Luminara at once!" He yelled into the small device before turning to face the couple in the back seat. "Now, keep him awake while I go search for assistance." He ordered before jumping out of the speeder and running into the Temple.

Meila was about to say something, but she felt a gentle hand raising to caress her cheek and she looked down. Obi-Wan had let go of her hand to touch her face and was looking at her with tender and love. Letting out a choked sob, she pressed her own hand against his, holding on it for dear life and turning her head to place a gentle kiss on it. This could not be happening. It was not fair.

"Look at me..." Obi-Wan mumbled as more crimson liquid poured down from his mouth.

Meila kept his hand close to her cheek and looked down at the broken Jedi she loved so much. He obviously was fighting to stay awake, his eyelids looking like they were weighing fifty pounds each. Gathering her courage, Meila opened the bond all the way, choking when her lover's pain hit her dead on but pushing it aside and pouring all the love she could possibly send him through it. If it was the last thing she could ever give him, she would endure all the pain in the world to be able to do it.

Under her gentle ministration, Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a second while sighing softly as his sweetheart's presence slowly appeared in his mind. In all this mess, her presence was so comforting, like a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulder after being left in the cold for so long. A warm blanket perfect to go to sleep. And that's what he desperately needed right now, sleep… Using the last of his courage, he opened his eyes and looked deep into his sweetheart's eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the entire galaxy. Such a shame that they were filled with tears, fear and sadness…

"Smile… please… for me..." He croaked as his energies were reaching their limits. He couldn't hold on much longer now, the Force was slowly pulling him away. He looked forward for the sweet relief of becoming one with the Force… But he needed to see her smile before going. He didn't want the last image, the last memory of his sweetheart to be filled with sadness and sorrow. He wanted to release himself in the Force with the memory of Meila smiling to him, guiding him into his last rest. And then, only then, he would be ready to finally go. It was his last wish.

Deep through their shared bond, even though it was filled with unbearable pain, Meila heard his dying wish. Her first reflex was to shake her head, scream to him that he could survive, beg him to hold on and tell him she wasn't ready to lose him. But she could also feel through the bond how weak his body was becoming, how death was now a sweet relief compared to the pain he was enduring, how difficult it was for him to simply keep his eyes open and most importantly, how important it was to him that she offered him the smile he desperately needed to be able to move on…

What was she supposed to do?! Was she supposed to encourage him to hold on, to tell him that the healers were coming at the everything would soon come back to normal? Or was she supposed to grant him his last wish, accept the situation and kindly let him go? She knew that to push him to survive was a tad selfish coming from her but on the other hand, she wasn't ready to lose him. Who would be ever ready to lose someone they loved? Nobody is properly ready for that…

So looking down at him and swallowing her grief, she smiled sincerely, caressing his own cheek and whispering, "Don't be afraid… I'm with you. I'll always be with you."

Obi-Wan managed to smile back as he took in every single inch of his sweetheart's face and printed it in his memory with permanent ink. Her smile was brushing away every fear he had of stepping on the other side and it settled him in a comfortable state of acceptance. Lying on his sweetheart and staring into her eyes as she smiled warmly to him, he was ready to go. "So beautiful..." He whispered before letting himself go to sleep.

Meila watched helpless as the broken Jedi in her arms closed his eyes and went limp against her. She could feel through the bond that her lover had fallen into a deep coma.

It was only then that about five person barged from the nearby door, carrying a stretcher. Vos was tagging along not too far behind. One of them was standing out with her large black headpiece, her long dress and her green skin decorated with little black diamonds on her chin. As soon as her eyes looked on Obi-Wan's broken bod, she pinched her lips and shook her head. "Dear Force Obi-Wan…" She mumbled under her breath. "What kind of trouble did you get yourself in this time…"

Meila gently let go of Obi-Wan as the female healer pressed a hand to his pale face and closed her eyes. She could feel through their bond that she was manipulating the Force with him, like she was scanning his entire body. Indeed, as soon as she opened her eyes, she looked over at the 5 others who seemed to wait for some kind of order. "Quickly, put him on the stretcher. Siara, I will need a blood transfusion, bring at least 3 bags, type AB+. Bring some O- just in case, this wound is bleeding rivers and it won't be easy to stop. Kory, prepare the main surgery room and a tank of bacta to be ready at my signal. Bobea, Kirey and Kal, with me in chamber number 4!" She professionally ordered, as Obi-Wan's body was carefully placed on the stretcher, his face paler than ever.

"Yes, Master Unduli." They all responded at once, pushing the stretcher in the Temple.

Meila's legs shook violently as she slowly got out of the speeder. Sensing wetness in her legs, she looked down at herself to discover a large pool of her lover's blood resting on her skirt. Looking at Obi-Wan disappearing, she sobbed ever harder until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she was faced with Quinlan, who tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Hang in there beautiful. Luminara is our best Healer and Obi-Wan is a tough guy. If he can manage to bear my attitude, he can survive anything." He told her, trying to give her some sort of comfort.

Meila desperately wanted to agree with him, but Vos hadn't sensed what she had sensed moments before. He hadn't sensed Obi-Wan's acceptance to become one with the Force, or his dying wish… Still, she nodded to the dark skinned Jedi and gathered the remaining of hope she still carried in her heart. She prayed with all her being that Obi-Wan would survive this. Against her neck, the lightsaber crystal he had given her on Dawn Holiday suddenly seemed to lose energy as its reassuring presence on her skin suddenly turned cold. Detatching the necklace, she pressed a kiss on the blue gem and kept it close to her heart as its light started to die out like its former Master.

Master Healer Luminara Unduli was a very experienced doctor. She had seen it all in her life and she had been the one to take care of stubborn Obi-Wan Kenobi many times. She had been the one to treat him after the battle of Geonosis and she could tell one thing about the man: he was a very bad patient. She always had troubles to keep him calm in the medical bay or to keep him there whatsoever. The Jedi always underestimated his injuries, always mumbling how 'it was just a scratch'.

But as soon as she had seen him, broken and unconscious in the speeder, there was only one thing she was happy about; since the man was not awake, she would be able to do her job properly. And thank the Force, because there was a lot of work to do. She had never seen Obi-Wan so broken before and that piece of metal lodged into his side was truly bothering her; it would mean major organ damages, internal bleeding and possibly foreign objects to remove. Not only that, his lower body was badly injured too; both of his legs would need to be reconstructed and probably a part of his hipbone, too. And that wasn't counting the loss of blood and the possible concussion… Deep in her heart, she prayed for her friend. She knew she was able to repair some pretty nasty injuries, but she felt like she would need a miracle right now to save poor Obi-Wan.

Quickly, her assistants skillfully brought Obi-Wan on the examination table in room number 4. Right after washing her hands thoroughly, she went to strip Obi-Wan of his Jedi Tunics, placing the ruined clothes aside. When she took a look at his chest, she winced; the piece of metal was badly twisted right into his torso, leaving a long, visible trail of blood and blue patches on his skin, meaning the internal bleeding was severe. There were also small pieces of glass lodged there and there across his chest and his right shoulder was dislocated completely.

Making a plan in her head, she looked out for her assistants. "Siara, blood transfusion, quick. Kory, administer the anesthesia please. He's already knocked out pretty much, but we won't risk having him waking up in this procedure. Kirey, concentrated oxygen at once, his left lung won't support a sufficient level. Kal, bring me some forceps and a scalpel. We need to remove that piece of metal and fast." She ordered around as her assistants quickly moved and did their respective tasks. Soon, Obi-Wan was plugged properly with a blood transfusion, oxygen and anesthetics and was ready for surgery.

As Luminara marked a certain area on the Jedi's chest, she shot a worried look at the machines indicating his vitals signs; they were all beeping in alarm as his vitals were dropping drastically. Grabbing a nearby crystal, she pressed it against his heart and sent a deep will of healing through the Force, making the crystal glow. Obi-Wan'S vitals recovered slightly, but were still very unstable. Luminara sighed heavily; they would have to work with that for now.

Slowly and carefully, with the help of all the learners at her side, they removed the large piece of metal stuck in his torso. To their horror, it was embedded deeper than they thought; it was a mere inch from passing all the way through the Jedi's body. The damage it left behind didn't surprise them, though. His left lung was completely crushed, his liver was scratched and the angle which the piece went it was deep enough to damage his spine. Luminara thanked the Force for a newly discovered technology that would allow her to reconstruct his bone marrow. 20 years before and Obi-Wan would have never been able to walk again.

The piece had been removed successfully, along with all the debris it left behind. It took them almost three hours to complete the process and Luminara was glad it was finally out. There was one problem, though; Obi-Wan was losing way too much blood for his own good and the tissues they were working on were starting to weaken dangerously. As they worked quickly on the broken body, Luminara could see and sense that his left lung was falling, the lack of oxygen in its cells making them die slowly. Even the high technology material in the surgery room didn't seem to be able to do the miracles they usually did. Each wound they patched, each cut they stitched, each bruises they treated would not start the healing process. Luminara was starting to panic and pressed a button to call the medical droids, which worked faster than her and with more precisions.

She watched helplessly as the Medical droids tried to treat the organs without success. She could see on the board above Obi-Wan that his vital were continuously dropping even though the healing crystal was applied to his heart several times. She shook her head in disbelief as she plugged another pouch of blood in the transfusion. It was like Obi-Wan's body had… given up.

When the machines started to buzz loudly in alarm, she didn't hesitate to turn around, open a small container a grab a very specific crystal. Since she worked in the Halls of Healing, she had been under strict order to use them only under very critical circumstances. This very Crystal was uncommonly rare with at least 100 times the power of their usual healing crystals. Praying for the best, she pushed one of the droids aside and placed the crystal on Obi-Wan's chest, closing her eyes and concentrating as hard as she could, sending powerful waves of healing through Obi-Wan's body. The Crystal was quickly glowing and vibrating against her palm and soon the entire surgery room was drowning under it's powerful yellow light. As the light started to dissipate several seconds later, Luminara shot a hopeful look to the Jedi's vital. They were coming back up, slowly but surely.

And then dropped down to zero.

All the machines in the room flashed red and started to beep loudly, especially the one showing his heart pulse, which was now completely flat. Panicked, Luminara ordered to one of the droid to start the reanimation process and called her assistants back to prepare in case they needed to continue the operation.

The droid called her to tell that the procedure was ready. Nodding she placed herself right behind Obi-Wan, just above his head, placing her hands on each side of his forehead. "Looking up to the medical droids, she gave the signal. "Clear!"

At once, all the droids send shock waves through the Jedi's body and she immediately reached for the man through the Force, trying to pull his soul back with them. She desperately searched for several seconds and when she didn't find anything, she opened her eyes again. "Clear!"

Again, Obi-Wan's body buzzed under the shock and she reached for him, going deep in his mind, searching for his wandering soul. He could not be gone. Obi-Wan was too strong for that. When she opened her eyes again, tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Clear!" She ordered again in a tight voice.

She did the procedure again, and again, and again. Each time, she couldn't find a single piece of his soul and she was starting to despair. At one point, one of her learner came close to her with a saddened expression and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Master Unduli. He's gone. He's not coming back."

When she opened her eyes, she sighed heavily and didn't give the signal again. Defeated, she swallowed a sob and looked down at her now deceased friend, replacing a stubborn lock from his forehead and removing the oxygen mask from his pale, still face. "You're right, Kal." She whispered, her throat tight. "Please, clean up the room and prepare the death certificate."

Kal nodded and exited the room while the other learners started to clean around. Luminara could not believe it. Obi-Wan had always been her dear friend and now he was gone. One with the Force. Bending over, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Rest in peace, dear one." She whispered before joining the others.

In fact, the whole Temple suddenly stopped its activity as Obi-Wan's presence in the Force slowly disappeared. Babies in the crèche started to cry, the nurses incapable of calming them down. Younglings in the training room looked over at Master Yoda, a look of pure sorrow on their faces as the GrandMaster took a deep breath and whispered to himself "A deep lost, this is. Miss him, we will."

Some teachers had to pause their classes as Padawans felt the Jedi's death, some of them crying discreetly. They all knew Master Kenobi; Master Kenobi who sometimes taught them classes, who was always eager to encourage them and give them advice. Master Kenobi, the one Master in which they always wished to impress. The one Master who always had a good listening ear when they had difficulties.

Across the Temple, all the Masters sitting on the Jedi High Council were deeply affected by Obi-Wan's disappearance in the Force. Master Windu closed his eyes in sorrow, Master Plo had to sit down to take it all in and Master Shaak Ti surprised herself with tears in her eyes. All of them took the time to sit down and send a prayer for their friend who would always be remembered.

In the waiting room of the Hall of Healing, Vos and Meila looked at each other as they felt it at the same time. Almost naturally, they fell into each other's arms as grief violently took them over, Meila for losing her soulmate and Vos for losing a old friend. Poor Meila… She sobbed desperately against Quinlan's shoulder as she fell the bond being shut down slowly. Not severed completely, but shut down, like it was going in hibernation. The sudden emptiness in her head made her panic and she quickly lost control of her breath. Vos sent powerful calming waves in the Force and gently rubbed her back while she hang on him for dear life. "It's okay, beautiful. It's going to be okay..." He whispered in her ear.

On their way to the Hall of Healing, Ahsoka could only watch helpless as Anakin let out a sudden cry of despair and collapsed against the nearby wall, his body attacked by violent sobs. Obi-Wan, his Master, his best friend, his brother, was gone. It couldn't be! Not him! Anakin brought his knees close to his chest and started to rock himself as an intense feeling of grief washed over his entire body. "No..." He whispered as Ahsoka looked at him with tears in her eyes. "NO!" He then cried out as he, just like Meila, felt his own bond with the man being shut down.

Luminara looked at the death certificate in her hands, declaring that Obi-Wan Kenobi was officially deceased. It only needed her signature and it would be official. She had signed many death certificate before, but this one… Her hands were shaking and she decided to put it back on the desk for the moment. The Jedi Code was against mourning, but she decided to brush it aside and gave herself a couple of minutes to grieve. She needed it. It was only when one of her learner entered in her office that she quickly cleared the tears on her face to look at her. "Yes Siara?"

The young woman had a look of uncertainty on her face. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Master Unduli. It's Meila, she… she has requested to see the body… "

Luminara smiled. "Let her in on my authority. She was the only one who had access to his heart, thus she has the right to everything in that room." She declared.

When Meila opened the door to the large surgical room, her eyes went automatically to the body lying on the bed at the centre. Looking at him, she let out a choked sob as she slowly stepped closer. All the lights in the room had been shut down, except for the spotlight illuminating her lover. Grabbing a chair to sit close to him, she took his hand into hers even though he would never feel it anymore. He was so still… But even in death, he was the most beautiful man in the galaxy. They had put clean tunic on him and all traces of blood had been removed from his skin. He was simply lying there, almost as if he was asleep.

"Oh, Obi..." She sobbed, placing her hand in his hair and slowly massaging his scalp, as if it could still relax him. "Why did you left us now..."

Of course, the Jedi didn't respond. After taking a deep breath, she bent down to place one last kiss on his cold lips.

And then she cried. Cried like she had never cried before, holding on the Jedi's body and planning to never let go. Her violent sobs echoed loudly in the room, but she didn't care. Obi-Wan was gone. The one man in the galaxy she loved with all her heart was never to be again. Suddenly, the power of her grief hit her dead on and in a wave of despair she opened the bond to its full power and reached for him with all her will as if it could bring the Jedi back. The bond was still there, but there was a complete half missing. Lying her head on the Jedi's chest, she kept to bond open as wide as possible, seeking comfort in its netherlands. As another long sob escaped her body, she placed both of his hands into her own and whispered, "I love you..."

And then Obi-Wan's chest moved slightly, just enough to make her think she was hallucinating. Alerted, she removed her head from his torso and looked at him with wide eyes. But he was as still as ever and she was now convinced that she was probably feeding on false hopes. Closing her eyes, she placed her head back on his chest.

But when she felt it moving again, she jerked back from her position, looking closely at the man she loved for a sign, anything. And then suddenly, the machine showing his heartbeat vibrated to life, showing slow but unmistakable pulse.

Meila stared at the machine in complete confusion as Obi-Wan's chest started to slowly move up and down. Alerted by the sound, Luminara barged into the room and had to stop at the sight, not able to believe what she was seeing.

On the small bed, Obi-Wan was lying, broken and bruised, but definitely alive.

AN: What, you really thought I would kill Obi-Wan? Like, my most favourite character ever? Come on! I love him wayyyy too much to let him go!

See you all in the next chapter! Kisses xoxoxoxox


	26. Chapter 25

And I'm back! No, I wasn't dead, no, I am not giving up this fic and yes, I still plan on finishing it! :D Pardon me, guys, finals have been rough in me and I've kept away from any distractions lately ;) I'm super duper glad to post this new chapter for you! I know I've left you on a little cliffhanger last time and I apologize it took longer than usual!

Thank you to all of you who left me reviews and who pressed Follow/Favourite in the meantime! You know how much I appreciate all the support!

Don't be afraid to let me know what you think of this chapter! Lots of kisses and I'll try to upload the next chapter in the next week! (since I'm on vacation now, hahaha!) xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Enjoy!

Over. It was over. All his life, his hopes, his fears, his dreams, over. He tried to scream, tried to call for someone, but nothing was to hear. He tried to move, but nothing in his body would respond. Blackness and nothingness surrounded him and hugged him like a comforting blanket, soothing his fears and slowly putting him to his last rest. Finally at peace. Finally one with the Force.

The Force… Obi-Wan could almost feel himself smile. The Force, it was… beautiful. More than he had ever imagined. He could feel it more than ever, embracing his every cell and his soul. It was a better feeling than bathing in hot, lavender scented water after being kept away from a shower for months. Better than seeing the sun after years of darkness. Better than life itself…

The first thing Obi-wan thought about when he realized he was dead was that he could actually realize it. He could not see or feel his body, but he was just… there, present in this netherland of darkness. He had always thought that being one with the Force would be nothing more than just rest, both physically and mentally. But for some reasons, his mind was racing with thoughts he could not seem to understand himself. It was like a vortex of memories with the most important ones of his life standing out. Powerless to change anything, the Jedi Master just stood there and watched as a vivid show of memories flashed before his eyes.

First, there were two pairs of eyes on him, looking down at him with gentle smiles, a man and a woman. Both were very familiar to him, but he knew that he had never actually met the couple before. Curious, he felt himself frown and reach for them, like a unconscious part of him was calling for them, craving for their company. Seconds later, he could hear the sound of a baby cooing in the background and the man smiled broadly to him with tears in his eyes. "Welcome to the world, Obi-Wan..."

The memory quickly faded to be replaced by another. They were now in some sort of dining room, the environment a little blurred around them. A woman was standing in a corner of the room, looking through the window with saddened eyes. Instantly, even though he didn't seem to know the woman personally, Obi-Wan felt the urgent desire to go and bring her in his arms, to comfort her. It was only when he heard the voice of a man behind him that he turned around. Indeed, a man was sitting at a table and was looking at the woman with authority but with kind eyes. Looking at him more closely, Obi-Wan recognized the Jedi Tunics on the man's shoulders. "Miss Kenobi," the man began, "Your son has an incredible talent and potential we can hardly find in the galaxy. We have to start his training now, or his potential might be wasted."

Slowly, the woman turned around to face the Jedi and shook her head, a single tear running down her cheek. "He's only two years old..." She sobbed, while hanging on a nearby piece of furniture as her knees became week. She then turned to face the space just beside the table; a man was standing there, laying himself against the rock wall and staring in front of him, his eyes empty. The woman stepped closer to him and he took her in his arms. "Please, don't let him take our son away..." She cried out in his neck with a muffled voice. Still staring into nothing, the man sighed heavily and brushed her hair with his fingers. "We have to, honey… We have to…The Jedi… They have legal custody…" He replied in a tight voice.

Then Obi-Wan understood. The couple he was looking at were his parents, which would probably explain why they felt so familiar to him. If he wasn't dead, he could swear his heart would be racing. He had never truly met his parents before and, for most of his life, could not recall a single image of them. And there they were, crying and broken in front of him because his younger version of himself would be taken to the Jedi Temple to start its training. Gently, he stepped closer to them to get a better look. His father was a little taller than him with the same wheat coloured hair he had. When the woman in his father's arms turned around to grab a tissue, he smiled sadly. She looked so tough, yet so delicate. When her gaze crossed his, he realized that his mother had gave him her eyes. He murmured a small 'thank you' to them before the memory faded again with the sound of a woman screaming and a baby crying heavily.

The darkness around him was quickly replaced by another memory. This time, he found himself in the round room where Master Yoda used to taught at the Temple. Looking around him, he found himself surrounded by younglings who manipulated their training sabers for the first time, looking at the blades in awe. Looking down at his hands, Obi-Wan realized that his own saber was still powered down. Taking a deep breath, he ignited the blue blade and felt the overwhelming joy he had felt at the time fill his heart…

And then there was Qui-Gon. If he would have been able to, Obi-Wan would have gasped as the images of his former Master appeared before him. It was not a specific memory, but Obi-Wan could hear his former Master's soft voice whisper gently to him, making Obi-Wan close his eyes and sigh. "I will do what I must, Obi-Wan… Careful, young one, I sense a deep disturbance in the Force… You've been a good apprentice, Obi-Wan, I foresee that you will become a great Jedi Knight… Too late, promise me to train the boy… Train him..."

Pained to see and feel those memories hit him back again, Obi-Wan tried to stay away from them and was happy to see that another memory seemed to fill his mind. Qui-Gon was there again, out of breath and half lying on the ground. He then lifted one hand and pointed to his left and Obi-Wan noticed for the first time the small boy standing not to far from them. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." The tall Jedi said before the small boy looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow! You're a Jedi too?!" The little boy asked before shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you!"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle to himself in front of little Anakin, who had gave him so much trouble over the years. And yet, it was all worth it. He would do the experience again a thousand time within changing anything.

The decors changed again. This time, he found himself within his quarters with a still Padawan Anakin by his side. Just by looking at the young teenager, he instantly knew when this happened; they had just came back from one of their rough missions and Anakin had felt out of the blue for quite some time. In the rush of the mission, he had killed for the first time. When the boy had realized it on the battlefield, he had froze and Obi-Wan had had to turn around and shake him out of his trance. Fortunately, Anakin had snapped out before an explosion blew everything around them about five seconds later. As soon as they were back at the Temple, Obi-Wan was able to feel that killing had deeply affected Anakin. He had been sitting on the couch, completely silent, staring right in front of him. Obi-Wan could feel himself sit right beside the young man and press a comforting hand in his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Anakin… You saved countless of lives today. Concentrate on that." He heard himself say.

He then watched as the younger version of Anakin just pressed his head against his shoulder as a small tear rolled of his cheek. "I know we're not allowed to say it but… I love you, Master..." He said in a tight voice.

Obi-Wan could feel himself sigh as he remembered how he had pondered for several seconds whether or not he should say it back. Of course he had always loved his Padawan. "I love you, too." He heard himself whisper as he took Anakin in his arms to comfort him.

And then the environment changed again and he found himself in a large field of flowers. He instantly recognized them; Meila's home-world. He wished he could take a good breath of the fresh air, but sadly he couldn't. He was wondering if he was breathing at all… And there she was, just like the first time he had seen her. Sleeping just behind a large bush of white petal flowers, wrapped in one of her cream coloured simple dress. Obi-Wan could almost feel his heart jump and his cheeks turn violently red as he admired a very young version of his sweetheart as she slept peacefully in front of him. Tempted, he felt his younger version sit beside her and replace a stubborn blonde lock on the side of her beautiful face.

"Well, we don't see many Jedi around here lately..." She suddenly whispered, making his younger self jump out of his skin.

"Oh Force..." He heard himself say, "I'm terribly sorry, I-I didn't wish to disturb..."

He heard her chuckle as she opened his eyes, exposing them to him for the first time. "Geez, relax! I thought you Jedi were more composed than that!" She laughed, pushing herself in a sitting position beside him.

Obi-Wan felt himself blush. "You could say that..."

And then he felt his hand being taken and placed in the middle of her chest. Surprised, he looked at her with wide eyes as he felt her gentle heartbeat against his palm. He felt himself blush even more if that was even possible. "Hi, I'm Meila." She said to him with a smile.

Obi-Wan swallowed heavily as his own heartbeat bumped in his ears. He knew it was not his own, but the one belonging to his younger self. Still, his deceased heart could almost come back to life right now if it could…

To his disappointment, the decor changed again in a vortex of colours. But this time, it wasn't a memory that flashed before his eyes. In fact, he found himself standing in the very room in the Halls of Healing at the Temple where he took his last breath. Looking down, he was surprised to see that he could see himself when he couldn't seconds ago. The air was cold around him and the room plunged in darkness.

And then he saw it. His broken body, lying on the surgery bed in the middle of the room. Even if they had changed his clothes, he still found himself incredibly pale and he was glad the lower half of his body was hidden under the blanket. He could still remember quite clearly the large speeder crashing on him and crushing almost every bone he had below his belt. It has been a long time since the last time he had felt so much pain at once. Stepping closer to his corpse, he sighed heavily. "You don't look so good..." He whispered to it with a sad chuckle.

He stayed there for several minute looking down at his own body before he heard the door being open. Curious, he lifted his eyes and gasped; his sweetheart was entering the room walking towards his body with a devastated expression. When the spotlight lit her face, Obi-Wan felt his heart break. Her eyes were red from crying and tears still poured down from them. Her shoulders were hang down and she looked like she fought for standing alone. Obi-Wan pressed a hand on his mouth as a small sob escaped him. Suddenly, his own grief hit him dead on; he had lost his sweet Meila. Soon, he would probably travel to the other side, become one with the Force and he would lose her forever.

His sweet Meila stepped closer to him and he could see her frail body tremble as another sob took control of it. "Oh Obi," She cried, "Why did you leave us now..."

Obi-Wan shook his head and tried to touch her, but his hand just passed through her skin. His heart beating violently and his throat tight, he retracted his hand. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart…" He said in a choked voice, "I didn't mean to…"

Of course, she didn't hear him. Instead, she bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan brushed his fingers against his own lips thinking how he would never feel hers against them again. Remembering Yoda had said that the bond might function beyond the grave, he desperately tried to reach for the woman, opening the bond with all his will, but he found his side to be shut down. There was no way he could reach for his sweetheart. Devastated, he watched helpless as his poor Meila laid her head on his chest and cried her heart out.

"I had the same reaction when I died, too, you know…"

Surprised, Obi-Wan turned around to face Qui-Gon, who was standing tall and proud in a corner of the room. "Master…" He whispered as the taller man walked to stand beside him.

Qui-Gon gave him a small smile and walked closer to his former Padawan. "Trust me, Obi-Wan. I know it is hard at first, but you will quickly learn to watch over her, guide her and be present for her when she needs it." The tall Jedi stated as he watched over Obi-Wan's dead body.

But Obi-Wan was too devastated to consider his former Master's words. The pain of losing his sweetheart was burning him alive. "I thought…" He began, before taking a deep breath trying to control his senses, "I thought the bond would allow us to communicate after death…"

Qui-Gon looked at him and offered him a confident smile. "It will, Obi-Wan. But since you're dead, _she_ will have to open the connection for you to be able to reach her. I'm sorry." He said before placing a soft hand on the younger Jedi's shoulder.

Obi-Wan took a long, shaking breath as longing tears started to flow down his cheek. As much as he missed his sweetheart right now, Qui-Gon hand's on his shoulder released a little bit of the tension in his body. Force, he had missed Qui-Gon dearly. Under the man's touch, he could almost feel himself come back to his younger self, when he was still a Padawan, full of dreams and fears dying to be discovered. Looking down at the hand pressing reassuringly on his shoulder, he chose not to fight the urge and turned around to wrap his arms around the taller man's torso. Qui-Gon was the closest thing he ever had to a father, after all… "I'm sorry, I failed you, Master…" He started, hanging on the older man for dear life. "I failed Anakin, I failed Meila, I…"

"On the contrary, my dear Padawan." Qui-Gon replied while closing his arms around his old friend. "I'm very proud of you and you became an ever greater Jedi that I could ever hope you could be."

They stayed like that for several minutes, the only sounds they could hear were their own breaths and Meila's desperate sobs behind them. For the moment, Obi-Wan allowed himself to relax against his Master's chest. As much as he wanted to turn around and reach for his sweetheart and as much as her sobs brook his heart into tiny pieces, he knew there was nothing more to be done. To look at her right now, especially since she was devastated like that and even more knowing that it was because of him would only bring him more pain that he could bare. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on the last memory he had of her when she had smiled to him in the speeder, telling him reassuringly that everything would be alright. And now he was dead. Oh, Meila…

But suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he felt a small thug in his bond with his sweetheart. His heart throbbing, he slowly relieved himself from his Master's arms and turned around to face his corpse again. There it was again, the thug, a small knock on the wall blocking his mind from the living world. Looking at Meila, he noticed that she had placed a hand on his body's forehead and her eyes were not closed because of tears, but because she was focusing very hardly…

When Obi-Wan felt a third push in his mind, he snapped out of his trance and quickly walked to the bed, frankly searching for a way to reach the woman he loved. "She's opening the bond, Master…" He whispered, getting frustrated as nothing seemed to change on his side. "What should I do?!" He then shouted, panic starting to rise in his heart. For Force sake, if he had an opportunity to reach his sweetheart, he would not miss it for the entire world.

Qui-Gon just stood in his place and looked at him with a side smile. "Listen to the Living Force, Obi-Wan. It will tell you what you need to do." He simply replied.

Nodding, Obi-Wan quickly closed his eyes and _listened_. He had never doubted his Master's teachings and he felt like he was on a right path. As he felt the Force embrace him completely, he made sure to analyze every single detail it could give him. Something was not right… The Force wouldn't let him pass to the other side… It rejected him… He didn't belong there…

Opening his eyes, he shot an alarmed look at his Master. "I have to go back."

Qui-Gon, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Obi-Wan? I was sent here to help you make a peaceful passage and now you're telling me you want to go back?" He asked with a hint of doubt.

Obi-Wan stayed silent for several seconds, reaching through the Force again and again. "Yes." He finally answered. "I'm sure. I need to go back. My path isn't over, yet."

Qui-Gon wasn't moving. "I can promise you one thing, Obi-Wan. If you go back, it will not be easy."

"I don't care!" Obi-Wan shout back, determined. "There are still people who need me. The Force is telling me I don't belong here! I _must_ go back!" He declared as he felt yet another pull on his side of the bond.

The taller Jedi in front of him chuckled softly and gave him a smile. "You grew, Obi-Wan. You're not the innocent and impatient Padawan I once knew. I trust your judgment, young one. If you feel that this is your true path, I won't stand in your way. Only the Force can show us the right choices. To ignore it would be foolhardy." He said while stepping closer to his former Padawan and placing a hand on his cheek. "Good luck, Obi-Wan. Remember that I will always be there when you need it."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes to appreciate the gentle caress his former Master was offering him and sighed. One part of his heart urged him to reconsider, to stay with the only man he could call his father. But he was meant to be elsewhere. He would complete his mission, whatever it would throw at him. "Thank you, Master…"

Around them, the decors started to blur, the colours of the room swirling around them with no specific path. Uncertain, Obi-Wan looked up at his former Master, but his worries were calmed when the taller man gave him a reassuring nod. Slowly, he felt himself becoming heavier and heavier and his consciousness slipping from his grasp again. Tiredness started to take over his limps and he had to fight the urge of closing his eyes and surrender to much needed slumber.

"One more thing." Gui-Gon said, his voice echoing, distant as his own image started to disappear. "You might not remember this conversation when you'll wake up. May the Force be with you."

"Master…" Obi-Wan mumbled before he felt his body fall in an numb state, darkness overwhelming him as he fell asleep to the sound of an echocardiogram beeping to life.

Master Luminara looked over at the heart monitor in complete shock. The same monitor that had flashed red in emergency about ten minutes ago as Obi-Wan's pulse had became completely flat. As the life of the Jedi Master had left his body, his soul becoming one with the Force. She had searched desperately to bring him back, reaching in the deepest parts of his mind hoping to find a lost part of his soul in order to bring him back to them. She had found nothing, Obi-Wan's body lying in front of her like an empty shell. She was just about to sign his official death certificate.

And there he was now, incredibly weak but definitely alive beside Meila who was looking at her in pure confusion mixed with a new wave of hope. Luminara shook her head. In all her experience in the Halls of Healing at the Temple and on the battlefield as well, she could say with confidence that she was witnessing a true miracle. One question repeated over and over in her head: …How?!

Instantly, her Healer's instincts kicked in and she fastly reached for the nearby oxygen mask and put in on the Jedi Master's face. His left lung was still badly damaged and could still not bring him the proper amount of oxygen he needed to survive. As soon as it was fixed, she look at the entrance door and shouted for her assistants to come in and help. She had already lost Obi-Wan once, she refused to lose him a second time. "Kory! Siara! Surgery room 4, now!" She yelled, hoping to be heard behind the closed doors.

Not even fifteen seconds later, the five assistants she had been working with ten minutes ago rushed in the room with confused looks all over their faces; they have never been called so drastically in a room containing a corpse before. But of course, as soon as they heard the heart monitor beeping faintly, they rushed to Luminara's side and quickly stripped Obi-Wan out of his clothes to prepare him to resume the surgery. Siara pressed another syringe of anesthesia into his shoulder as Bobea placed another pouch of blood into a transfusion in his arm. Kirey and Kal had ran to the supply room to get the necessary and Kory assisted Luminara in placing all the machinery around them. If only they could fix his lung and his liver, they would be able to finally do some work on his legs and, hopefully, plunge him into a bacta tank that would most likely do the rest.

As the healers quickly worked around around her, Meila felt it best to let go of the man she loved and back away to leave them the necessary place to work on the Jedi. But as soon as she let go of the Jedi's hand, Luminara stopped her with her eyes wide. "No, please! Stay with him! Even though my mind wants me to believe this was a miracle, my logic tells me that it might be related to you and your bond with him. Do whatever you can to keep him with us!" She explained quickly as Obi-Wan was skillfully prepared for yet another surgery.

Nodding and a little nauseous from all the quick movements around her, Meila managed to place herself in a spot that wouldn't interfere with the Healer' work and held to Obi-Wan's hand tightly. Once again, she opened the bond as strong as she could and reach for the man desperately. He was there, there was no question about that, but he was lost. Where he wandered right now, there was no pain, no fear. She could feel that his mind was pondering wether or not it should come back, but it was not completely gone yet. Taking a deep breath, she sent gentle thoughts into his mind, hope to calm his conscience and encourage him to come back to them. " _Obi_ _…_ _You_ _'_ _re safe. You_ _'_ _re alive. I love you, please, please come back to me_ _…_ " She tried first.

There was a small step in their direction, but it was quickly washed away. Wherever Obi-Wan was at the moment, he was too afraid and in too much pain to come back. Worried, Meila looked over at Luminara, who managed to give her a smile even though both of her hands were massively occupied. "It might take some time before he comes completely back. Please, just make sure he doesn't travel to the other side, and we'll manage…" She said, paying a particular attention to the Jedi's vital signs, which were almost to low to keep him alive. It was almost unbelievable.

Sighing, Meila kissed the top of Obi-Wan's fingers and plunged deep into their bond, sending soothing words to him. In the meantime, as the healers finally were able to suture the Jedi's liver, Kory also looked at Obi-Wan's vital signs and winced at the numbers he found. He could not believe they belonged to a living person, it simply was impossible. Yet, the Jedi was breathing and his heart was beating… "Master, shouldn't we send him into deep healing?" He asked as a rush of adrenaline washed over him.

Luminara shook her head as she started to skillfully reconstruct his lung. "We can't afford to send him in deep healing, he's too unstable!" She said, then turned to Siara, who was controlling the oxygen machine. "Bring it to 80% concentration, we'll put all the chances on our side…"

"Concentrating at 80%…" Siara repeated, turning a specific button on the machine.

Luminara then faced Bobea, who was waiting for orders. "Inject the pressure liquid in the lower area of the lung, he'll need multiple synthetic skins placed and we can't do it with blood all over the place…"

Bobea quickly grabbed a syringe and placed it in the target area. "Injecting in three, two, one…"

Finally, Luminara looked at her left. "Kal, prepare a plate and multiple forceps. As soon as this lung is done, we will remove the bone pieces in his legs. Kirey, alert the orthopaedic department that we'll need several synthetic bones and that we'll send the patterns as soon as we can!"

"Yes, Master!" Kirey said before leaving the room.

They all jumped in horror as Obi-Wan vital's dropped to zero again and all the machines flashed red in emergency, but Luminara was quick enough to grab a powerful healing Crystal and as soon as the yellow light flashed brightly in the room, his heart was beating faintly again. "False alarm. Let's continue." Luminara declared as they all went back to work.

Meila felt dizzy. Her heart had jumped from her chest when she had heard the machines buzz loudly again. Sighing heavily as she heard Luminara declare the false alarm, she placed Obi-Wan's hand into both of her own and prayed for the best as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Ahsoka has been Anakin's apprentice ever since she was eleven years old. She probably knew the man more than she was really to admit. She had seen him happy, sad, angry, calm. She had seen him go through his roller coaster that were his emotions. After all, the man was renown for his powerful reactions…

But in all those times, she had never seen him this depressed. As her own tears fell from her eyes, she kneeled in front of her former Master as he cried with all his will with his face hidden in his knees. Obi-Wan was dead. Of course, he had already passed through the same kind of grief the time his former Master had faked his death, but at the time he had known that something wasn't right. His high sense of doubt over the situation had kept him from truly mourning his Master. But this time, there was no undercover mission, no fake identity, nothing. He had felt his brother's pain and he had felt him leave, becoming one with the Force. This time, Obi-Wan was truly gone. And he hadn't had the chance to say goodbye…

Anakin let out another painful cry as the realization that he lost his dear brother forever hit him hard. Jedi weren't suppose to suffer like that, especially not from the lost of one of their colleagues. But this was Obi-Wan… Even if he wanted to, he didn't think he could bear to detach himself completely from the man. At the moment, the fact that Obi-Wan might be able to join him through their bond even in the grave was at the complete back of his mind. His heart was hurting too painfully to be able to process rational thoughts.

Ahsoka wanted to so something, reach for her former Master and help in any way she could. But when she reached for him through the Force, she knew there was nothing she could do to soothe his pain. Obi-Wan was the dearest person in the galaxy in Anakin's eyes and now he was gone. Sighing heavily, she only placed a reassuring hand on the weeping Jedi's arm and whispered. "I'm really sorry, Anakin…"

But she could only look up in confusion as Anakin's sobs suddenly stopped, his body freezing and his eyes wide. He stayed like that for several seconds before a huge smile built on his features and he started to laugh with good heart, making his former Padawan raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What could possibly be so funny?!" She asked in complete disbelief as Anakin brushed his tears away.

"The bond…" He answered with a still tight voice. "Obi-Wan… He's alive…. He's alive!"

Ahsoka was stuck dumb. "Excuse me?!" She asked, her eyes wide.

Anakin was quickly back on his feet. "I swear, he was gone, but now- he's alive, he- he came back! I must see him!" He said so quickly that his former Padawan had troubles understanding him.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and reached in the Force and could only see that Anakin was right. Obi-Wan's Force signature was back with them. He heart thumping in joy, she smiled. "You're right! He's alive!" She whispered, but when she opened her eyes again, Anakin was already rushing back to the Halls of Healing. Surprised, she started running after him. "Hey, wait up!"

The door to the Halls of Healing opened to violently that no one in the office had had the time to realize that Anakin Skywalker was there. Alerted, the Healers standing in the large hallway looked at the Jedi Master with wide eyes as Anakin literally stormed into them, trying to bypass the security door leading to the surgery rooms. Of of the Master Healer, Vodkara Che, took him by the shoulder to shake some sense into the man. "And exactly _where_ do you think you'Re going young man?" She asked with authority.

Anakin didn't even look at her, his eyes were glued to the security door as he tried to push Vodkara Che away. "My Master… I must see my Master…" He mumbled while other Healers came to calm the man down.

Vodkara Che's gaze softened at Anakin's request. The young man had always been present when his stubborn and reckless Master was injured. Many times, she had gads to deal with him while the man was being healed. "Your Master is in good hands, Anakin. Master Unduli is working on him right now and I cannot allow you in the room yet. So please, be quiet and wait patiently until we have other news." She told him, the end of her sentence sounding more like an order than anything else.

Suddenly seeming to snap out of his trance, Anakin blinked and looked down at the Healer in front of him. "Yes… Yes, of course, Master…" He whispered while backing away.

Vodkara Che brought the stressed young man to a nearby chair and pressed her hands on his broad shoulders. "I know you're very worried about Master Kenobi, Anakin, but you must let us do our job. I promise we'll do anything in our power to save his life."

Anakin simply nodded and took a deep breath. For Obi-Wan, he would wait eternity if he had too.

The surgery took a total of 11 hours. Exhausted, Luminara officially declared the surgery as a success and requested a bacta tank to be prepared. His lung was fully reconstructed, his liver was weakened, but repaired, his spine had been put back in place and his lower body had been reconstructed with the help of synthetic bones. During this time, they had lost Obi-Wan four times, his heart suddenly stopping when no one expected it. Thankfully, the powerful healing crystal brought him back every time and now the Jedi Master was 'technically' out of danger. While Luminara ordered a droid to dean the room, she made a mental note to find an excuse for using so many of those precious crystals…

Her assistants had been dismissed for the night. From now on, the rest of his wounds and his newly treated ones could only be dealt with in the bacta tank. There nothing more she could do to help his case.

Sighing heavily, she took a last look on the board showing the Jedi Master's vitals. If his heart wasn't beating right now, the numbers would be low enough to declare Obi-Wan clinically dead. But yet, he was breathing and his heart still beating. It was almost unbelievable. In order to assure a peaceful transition between the surgical bed and the bacta tank, she pressed a hand to the Jedi's forehead and sent him in a powerful healing trance. "There, Master Kenobi. You did well." She whispered as she opened her eyes again.

Her glance went to the woman still sitting close to the Jedi Master. Still holding his hand, she looked incredibly tired, but relaxed. Smiling to herself, Luminara went to the other side of the bed in order to press a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. "How are you, my dear?" She asked in a soft tone.

Meila blinked and couldn't help a yawn. The last 12 hours had been one hell of a ride for her and her heart was screaming for some relief. Sighing, she bent down to place a gentle kiss on Obi-Wan's cheek. "I'm fine." She simply stated, "I'm just very glad he's back with us."

Luminara could tell only from the woman's voice tone that she was extremely tired. With reasons; she had been able to maintain her bond open for several hours at a time. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan was still very unstable, especially since his vital signs were so low. If his survival was indeed due to his bond with the woman, Luminara would need Meila by his side until she could safely declare that the Jedi was completely out of danger. Looking at his body, comparable to a repaired broken artifact covered in bandages, she felt like they were still far from that achievement. "If you don't mind, I'm going to send you into a deep sleep trance for an hour. I would prefer to wait until you're recovered before placing him in the tank. We need to keep your connection as open as possible and it won't be easy to reanimate him if his heart stops in the bacta…"

Meila looked at the Master Healer and nodded. Usually, she would refuse this kind of treatment and argue that she could fall asleep by herself, but she knew that the trance would be more effective in less time. Luminara brought another bed close to the surgery table and Meila installed herself in it, waiting for instructions. Luminara placed the pillow so the woman would be comfortable and prepared herself to send her into the trance. "Now, close your eyes and don't fight it, you will wake up by yourself in an hour. Don't stop holding his hand, I can feel in the Force that it reassures him greatly to feel you by his side. I will monitor a droid to check for any unusual activity. Ready?"

Meila smiled and closed her eyes, her fingers giving Obi-Wan's hand a gentle squeeze. "Ready." She said before she felt a hand pressing against her forehead and she was sent into a deep slumber.

As soon as the woman was sleeping and the droid put in place, Luminara finally allowed herself to relax. This must have been the most difficult surgery she had to do all her life. The worst part is, they didn't know in what kind of state Obi-Wan would wake up. Even though she had been able to completely reconstruct his spine, his legs were so badly damaged that his recovery would be long and it might even get a while before he would be to walk again. Just knowing that, Luminars knew that recovery would be hard on Obi-Wan. The man was always so independent and hated to rely on others… He may be able to get through it physically, but spiritually would be another story. One thing was reassuring her, though; his head had been basically intact went he came in. This put away all scenarios of him waking up as a vegetable and it deeply reassured her. Yes, the Jedi Temple's medical treatments were the best in the entire galaxy, but it still had its limits…

When she passed the security door to walk into the hallway, her personal space was quickly invaded by Anakin Skywalker, who was asking several questions about his Master's state. Pushing him back slightly, she offered him a smile. "Don't worry, Anakin. I'm confident your Master will be able to recover." She said, making it clear that the man still wasn't authorized to go see his Master.

At first, Anakin let out a frustrating sigh, but calmed down automatically, not wanting to be thrown out of the Healing Halls by Vodkara Che. Still, he looked at Luminara with questions in his eyes. "Obi-Wan… He-he was gone… What happened?"

Luminara lowered her eyes and sighed. "I don't know, Anakin. Even right now, I don't understand. Your Master is clinically dead as we speak with his vital sings as low as they could possibly be and yet he's still alive. I still don't know how to explain it. One thing I know for sure, is that Order 74 might have saved his life."

Since he still had difficulties to believe what was happening, Anakin closed his eyes and reached with all his will for his Master through the Force, still expecting to feel the man disappeared within the netherlands of the Force itself, but sighed in comfort as the faded, yet very reassuring presence of Obi-Wan manifested itself in his mind. It was very weak, though, barely hanging by a thread. Anakin tried to hold on to it, but the presence was so small it felt more like a ghost than anything else. "Ugh... " Anakin groaned, "It's like trying to grab steam with my bare hands... He's so weak... "

At his words, Luminara frowned and rubbed her chin in deep thoughts. "If Obi-Wan was brought back to us with Meila's help, maybe... Maybe you could be useful to us after all, Anakin... "

He looked at her like she was offering him water after a long straining voyage in the desert. "Really? How?" He asked, hopeful, before something suddenly occupied his mind. "Kriff! I forgot I had to report to the Council!"

Luminara chuckled at the young Master's outburst but quickly found tin his dilemma of his an opportunity. "Go make your official report, Anakin. While you are there, I want you to explain to the Council exactly what happened with Master Kenobi. One of my assistant will give you a full written report. Please, keep your connection with Obi-Wan as open as possible. It might just be the second spark he needs to come back completely to this side... "

Anakin went to protest, but backed up. He knew there was nothing more he could do for his Master right now, so there was no point in making a fuss. "Alright." He simply said before shooting a last look at the security door and leaving.

When Meila woke up from the induce slumber, she automatically noticed the large tank that had been placed beside the bed where the Jedi she loved was still lying. It was filled with thick, red glowing liquid which she automatically assumed was bacta, plunging the rest of the room in a red hue. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stretched a little on the mattress and sat up, surprise to feel how actually refreshed she felt after a single hour. It was as if she had slept for more than 14 hours straight.

She only noticed Luminara seconds after, standing beside the large tank and punching some sort of code in a machine close to it. When the Master Healer noticed she was awake, she let go of the tank and smiled at her. "Slept well I assume?" She asked.

Meila chuckled and slipped out of the bed, standing beside Obi-Wan and passing a gentle hand through his hair. "Surprisingly well..." She answered, "Thank you."

Luminara nodded with a gentle smile. "Good. Fortunately for us, Obi-Wan stayed stable for the last hour, which means we should be able to put him in the tank safely. I'll remove his clothes…"

Meila looked up to the Master Healer and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's chest. "Please, let me assist you… I may not have you abilities in healing but if I could help in any way…" She pleaded, looking deep into the other woman's eyes.

Luminara seemed to hesitate for a moment; outsiders were already usually forbidden in this part of the Temple. But her glaze softened when she saw - and felt - Meila's honesty through the Force. The woman only wanted to help in any way she could, which was, to Luminara's eyes, very honourable. Relaxing, she pointed to the unconscious Jedi on the bed, "By all means. I'll finish preparing the tank. Just make sure not to place too much pressure on his lower body." She said, turning around and walking to the tank.

Taking a deep breath, Meila gently untied the knock keeping Obi-Wan's healing robes together, the soft white fabric falling loose under her fingertips. Afraid of what she would see under the layers, she swallowed and push them aside, revealing a chest decorated with fresh scars. It was incredible to know how those marks were completely opened not even 18 hours before. Even if it disgusted her on some points, she had to admit that in this particular case, technology did its job well. Taking a deep breath, she went on to strip Obi-Wan from the rest of the white tunic, putting careful attention when it came to his legs. His legs… Looking at them, Meila doubted Luminara's beliefs that the Jedi would be able to walk again. Even though the blood was gone and the bones mostly replaced, they still looked oddly fragile.

Her eyes glued to the burnt skin under her fingers, Meila risked a question she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. "How… How could he possibly walk again?" She asked, her voice suddenly sounding tiny in the large room.

Luminara pressed one last button one the large, complicated panel on the side of the large tank and turned to her, letting out a little sigh. "Well, you see… The problem is not coming from the legs, but from his spine. I was able to save most of his bone marrow, enough for him to be able to use his limbs properly. As for the legs, they will take time to heal. The bacta might do wonders to the skin and wounds, but he'll have to work to get to his full strength again." She explained as she started to place a leather belt around the Jedi's torso.

Meila lowered her eyes to the floor. Deep in her heart, she knew that Obi-Wan _hated_ to depends on others. She only hoped he would be able to swallow his pride for a little time to give his body a proper healing process. "I see…"

She watched with interest as Luminara quickly removed the oxygen mask from her lover's face to replace it by a tube in his mouth before lifting him with the Force off the medical bed. Slowly, his body flew into the bacta, rope attached to the belt around his body keeping it stable in the red liquid. When everything was in place, Luminara punched another code in the panel and the tank closed itself with a metal sound, sealing the Jedi's body inside. The Master Healer than turned to the woman standing beside her and offered her a soft smile. "And now, we wait."

Meila had her gaze straight on the large tank. "How long?"

"As long as it needs to be. Please, keep your bond with him as opened as possible. There's not much I can do if we lose him again right now." The healer responded.

The two women stayed silent for several minute as Obi-Wan bathed in the healing liquid. When she found the silence too heavy, Luminara turned to face the blond woman. "You've impressed me earlier, dear…" She said with a confident smile.

Meila, on the other hand, didn't seem to understand where that praise was coming from. "Impressed? What exactly do you mean?"

Luminara looked back at the tank, thoughtful. "Let's just say that I found you incredibly… calm for this kind of situation when you came in."

Meila laughed a little and smiled. "Oh, believe me… I was anything _but_ calm at that moment…"

Luminara chuckled under her breath. "I can imagine, but it's not what I truly meant… When Obi-Wan came back to us, I asked you to stay in the room with us to keep his connection open. In another scenario, I would have thrown you out on the spot. You were there the whole time as I operated on him… There was blood everywhere, gore once in a while and sights that would scare even my most skilled assistants and yet… You looked at it as it it didn't even bothered you. Like I said, I'm impressed."

Meila smiled at Luminara's words as sweet memories came back in her mind. "My mother was a healer back when I was younger. The only healer in our clan. I've seen more than I'm willing to admit when it comes to injuries or sickness and I used to assist her now and then…" She explained, then took a deep breath and looked up at Obi-Wan in the tank. "That how I met Obi in the first place. His Master had been injured on my home planet, so our people brought him to my mother. Obi-Wan looked so lost… like a child how was afraid to lose his father…"

Luminara nodded. "I remember Qui-Gon quite well. Obi-Wan used to follow him like a dog to its master. Every Padawan does…"

And then there was another silence. Meila made sure to keep her end of the bond as open as possible, sending her lover sweet words and unconditional love through it, always making sure the man was staying on the good side of life. After seeing him dead, pale and rigid on the bed several hours before, she refused to let him go a second time. She simply could not bear it. Not now that he was back.

It took another several hours before the tank emitted a sound to alert them Obi-Wan was ready to be taken out. Luminara careful removed him from the liquid and placed him back on the freshly changed bed, removing the tube in his mouth to place the oxygen mask back on his face. The Master Healer then gave a towel to Meila and the two women started to dry the Jedi's skin, removing any stubborn liquid residue on his pale body. Just like Luminara had predicted, Obi-Wan, even though still pale, looked so much better. His scars had lost their swelling and were now completely healed. The red and the black had disappeared completely from the burnt skin, leaving a refreshed, smooth skin at its place. Even his legs looked a lot more stable and strong. Laying on the bed before them, he looked more like a peacefully sleeping Jedi than an injured one, and Meila definitely breathed better. Sharing a smile, the two women careful placed him in a clean white tunic, the soft fabric protecting his scars from any external damage. The worst had passed. Even in spirit, they both could feel, Luminara through the Force itself and Meila through their bond, that the Jedi had closed the door to death, keeping it away from him. Obi-Wan was safe now.

As she placed a thick cover on the Jedi to keep him warm, Luminara noticed Meila gently rubbing her back. The poor woman was physically exhausted and it showed. Of course, the sleep trance she had sent the woman on earlier had helped, but the trance would never replace a good night of sleep and the woman's body was probably reminding it to her. Understanding the struggle, Luminara pressed a button at the end of the bed and within seconds it became at least twice as large as it was usually, Obi-Wan now lying on the right side of it. Surprised by the sudden move of the bed, Meila looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you do that?"

Luminara went to grab another cover in a small storage not far. "The Force doesn't choose a specific race when it flows around an individual. Anyone can be born Force sensitive and there are maybe more than a thousand different species among us, coming in all shape and sizes. The bed in here must be ready to accommodate our Jedi, whatever size they come in. I didn't do it earlier because Obi-Wan was still too weak to lie beside someone, but now he will be fine. Install yourself beside him and have a nap, I promise it will do you good."

Meila looked at Obi-Wan and back at her, uncertainty painted all over her face. "Are… Are you sure? I don't want to risk anything, I may hurt him, I-"

Luminara stepped closer to her and pressed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be fine, dear. You need to sleep and he needs you, now more than ever. Please…" She requested, pointing to the empty place beside the Jedi.

Meila hesitated at first, but nodded and smiled. Installing herself beside Obi-Wan, she carefully snuggled close to his body and let Luminara cover her up with a cover. The Master healer looked exhausted as well. "I'll let you alone with him for a couple of hours, now. If anything abnormal happens, my assistants are seconds away and they will be alerted quickly enough to intervene. Thank you so much for your help, it definitely saved his life tonight." She said, before excusing herself and leaving the room. Meila knew that the woman needed her rest also.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Meila looked down at Obi-Wan, who laid barely centimetres from her. She could feel his body heat radiating against her own and it felt more than reassuring. Carefully, she snuggled closer to him, her chest touching his right side and her right arm laying gently on his chest. Obi-Wan's body stirred a little and his face turned slightly to the right to rest in the crook of her neck. Letting out a small sigh, she placed tender kisses on his forehead and closed her eyes, ravishing in the feeling of her arm slowly going up and down with Obi-Wan's breathing. Looking down at him, she smiled and whispered, "I love you so much, Obi… So, so much…" Before she took his left hand in hers and fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, they were in the exact same position and she fought the urge to just close her eyes and fall asleep again. She was so comfortable, back with Obi-Wan in her arms. As if he had heard her, Obi-Wan stirred and snuggled closer to her, his hand pressing softly against hers. Meila instantly pressed back against his palm, letting him know that she would always be there for him and sending all the love she could down the bond. She tried to reach for him, but his side was still dormant.

She jumped out of her skin several minutes later when the hand she was holding let go and went directly to his face. Looking down, she noticed a frown on the Jedi's features as he tried to remove the imposing oxygen mask on his mouth. Taken aback from this sudden move, the shushed him and took away his hand since he still needed the oxygen. Obi-Wan groaned, but didn't fight back, placing his hand back on his chest.

Several minutes later, Luminara came back in the room to check the data on the machines plugged on Obi-Wan and his vital signs. When she looked back at them, she was smiling. "We can take the mask off. His lungs are now capable of functioning by themselves, that's probably why he tried to remove it earlier."

As soon as the mask was removed from his face, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and sighed deeply, his face still hidden in the crook of Meila's neck. It was already a huge improvement coming from the Jedi, especially since his lung had been badly damaged not 24 hours before. Luminara then went to another room and came back with a tall glass of water, placing it on the table closest to Meila. "I expect him to wake up within the next hours. Keep this with you, he'll need it when he'll wake up."

It took another two hours and Obi-Wan was slowly coming back to consciousness; his body was stirring once in a while and Meila could feel his side of the bond starting to wake up, confused but conscious. And finally, after all those hours of constant work, Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes.

He blinked several time and looked around him with a frown, as if he tried to replaced exactly where he was and why. It was to be expected, every person coming out of a coma would be confused like this. Luminara took a nearby small flashlight to check his vital signs. "Welcome back, Master Kenobi. You gave us quite a scare…" She said as she flashed the light into his eyes to check his reaction.

The Jedi flinched under the sudden bright light attacking his sight. He tried to turn his head to avoid it, but luckily for him, Luminara had already found the information she needed. His irises were responding quickly. The Jedi cleared his throat and groaned again. "Luminara…" He croaked in a dry voice, his eyes slightly unfocused.

Remembering the glass of water, Meila reached on the other side and took it, quickly placing at the Jedi's lips. Craving for it, Obi-Wan drank it gladly, the cold liquid making wonder in his throat. When he finished it, Meila placed the glass back on the table and grabbed his hand in hers again. "There, better?" She asked in a soft voice.

Obi-Wan's head turned towards her, a smile forming on his lips. "Sweetheart…" He said, his voice loaded with love and comfort.

"I'm here, Obi. Always." She responded placing a kiss on his cheek.

He sighed, blinked again and rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "I… heard you…" He said with a week voice.

Meila froze in confusion. "…What?"

Again, Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes. "The bond… I… I could hear you calling for me. That's… That's how I made it through… Thank you… I love you… So much…"

Meila felt her throat tightened and couldn't respond. Instead, she placed a soft kiss against the Jedi lips. They were finally reunited. She had thought she had lost him, but now he was back with them. Meila thanked the Force with all her will as small tears rolled on her cheeks.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, frowned and rubbed his forehead and his eyes again. "Luminara…" He called, his voice still weak, "Is… Is there something on my face?"

Both women looked at each other with looks of pure confusion. What could he possibly mean by that? "No, Master Kenobi… there's nothing on your face, why are you asking?"

Obi-Wan stayed silent for several seconds, staring at the ceiling with a frown. Meila could feel her heart pound madly in her chest as she waited for the Jedi to answer the question. What was happening?!

"I… I can't see…"

AN: I know, I know, I'm a horrible human being for making him suffer so much. Muhahahaaa

See you all in the next chapter, kisses xoxoxoxoxxox


	27. Chapter 26

Hi everyone! Here I am with the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Once again, a huge thanks to all of those who left me reviews, your support is soo appreciated!

Don't be afraid to press follow-favourite if you love this story, it means a lot to me! For those who want to leave a review, please go ahead! I always replied to everyone who does (unfortunately I can't reply to guests, but I love you all the same!)

Lots of kisses and until the next chapter! Now I'm going to work on the next chapter of Bitten :) xoxoxoxox

There was a long, pending silence in the surgery as everyone present tried to process what Obi-Wan had just said. For several seconds, Luminara and Meila just stared at each other, as if both women tried to find the answer to their questions in the other's eyes. It was almost hard to believe… After having both of his legs crushed, his liver and his left lung badly damaged and his spine broken, Obi-Wan woke up complaining about his…sight?

It was Luminara who spoke first. "What exactly do you mean by 'you can't see'?" She asked carefully, a look of dread on her face.

Blinking eyes that were focusing nowhere in particular, Obi-Wan seemed to search his words to describe exactly what he was feeling. "It's…black…" He replied, his voice still sore and weak, "Completely black…"

As soon as the words were out, Meila knew something was out of place. Adrenaline still rushing through her veins at seeing the man she loved alive after losing him, she remembered a critical detail about the last minutes: Luminara had checked the Jedi's eyes with a flashlight to measure his reaction time and reflexes as soon as the man was out of the coma. Not only that, Obi-Wan had flinched under the bright white light and had turned his head to avoid it. But he was clearly saying that he was… blind. How could this be?

"Didn't you check his eyes earlier?" She asked, hoping to bring some answers.

Luminara looked at her and nodded. "I did…" She replied and then seemed to realize the same train of thoughts Meila was having. "Hold on…"

Meila could feel Obi-Wan's body becoming tense in her arms and when she looked down at him, his eyes seemed to search something they could not see, searching for light, searching for anything. Feeling a wave of sympathy for the Jedi, she bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead in hopes of calming him a little. Unfortunately, since he could not see her coming, the delicate gesture made him jump and tense even more. She could feel his heartbeat quicken through the bond and the efforts he was making to hold back a scream of fear. Obi-Wan was lost in all that darkness and was trying not to panic.

"I'm sorry love…" She whispered while caressing the side of his face, "I should have warned you, I… I don't know how to…"

But Obi-Wan gave her a nervous smile. "It's alright, just… don't leave me alone…"

Meila flinched at her lover's weak, frightened voice. She was sure Obi-Wan would be brave enough to live through whatever life was throwing at him, but she had to admit that to wake up in complete darkness must be scary. Concentrating, she tried to send some calming waves to her lover through their shared bond and she was glad to feel his body relax a little against her.

Luminara took out the flash light she had used earlier and without warning flashed the small light into Obi-Wan's opened eyes. Almost instantly, the Jedi grunted and closed his eyes. Luminara pointed the light elsewhere quickly. "Please Obi-Wan, I need to see how your eyes are reacting to the light… Do you see it? Is that why it makes you flinch?" She asked, he voice tinted with hope.

Obi-Wan frowned, "No… It's uncomfortable and hot, but I can't see any of it. It's like trying to stare at an imaginary sun…" He tried to explain.

Luminara pinched her lips. "Alright, open for me so I can have a look…"

To her satisfaction, Obi-Wan complied and opened his eyes as wide as he could and she slowly passed the focus of light into each one of them. His reflexes made him blink several times, but she could still recover the information she needed. "Strange… his irises are responding to the light…" She began and then passed the light in the Jedi's eyes again to confirm it. "They get smaller with light and bigger as soon as it goes away. Usually, the eyes of a blind man do not respond to light, or anything whatsoever. They just… stop working."

Meila stared at the Master Healer in pure confusion. "But if his eyes work… how come he can't see?"

Luminara closed the flash light and then realized. If Obi-Wan eyes were responsive but his sight was not, it simply meant that the damage wasn't in the eyes. Which would make sense, since no trace of injury were found in his eyes when he was brought to the Temple and she couldn't find blindness when she had scanned him through the Force. With no injuries in the eyes, there was only one more possible answer. "Hmm… I'm afraid his little trip to the other side might have caused some serious brain damages…" She declared, placing the flash light back on the tray.

"Meaning?" Obi-Wan asked, his face serious. He obviously didn't know the whole story.

Once again, Luminara pinched her lips and sighed. Knowing Obi-Wan, he would want some answers. Best to tell him the whole thing now. "When you came in earlier in that speeder, you were more injured than any alive Jedi I've ever seen… Both of your legs were completely destroyed - as was your hipbone, you had a long metal piece piercing your body, leaving your liver, left lung and spine fatally wounded and that is not counting the burnt skin and the blood loss…" She explained, making Obi-Wan grimace at each new wound she said. "Unfortunately, even if my medical skills are on point, I can't do miracles and… we lost you. You were gone for a good 10 minutes."

Unconsciously, Obi-Wan grabbed Meila's hand and squeezed it. The girl could feel through the bond that the Jedi was trying to process all that information at once but was still stuck in a great deal of confusion. "But I'm alive?" He simply asked in a dry voice, resulting in Meila placing the glass of water under his lips again. He gladly drank the rest.

When Meila looked over at the Master Healer, she could clearly see that the woman was searching for a reasonable explanation. It was understandable, no one in the whole Healing Hall could explain exactly was had happened with Obi-Wan's life. Sure, she had been able to bring Jedi back from the dead before, but only several seconds after said Jedi was gone, not 10 minutes after! She wasn't even present when Obi-Wan came back! Only Meila was there - she had been the one to bring the Jedi back. Just from this, Luminara knew the woman would be summoned before the Council to explain what happened. Whatever she did could be of great use to them in the future.

It was Meila who answered Obi-Wan's question first. "You came back." She simply stated, "After your death was confirmed, I asked to see your body. You came back two minutes after that, you… your heart started beating again."

At this, Obi-Wan stayed silent. It was Luminara who spoke again. "As I said before, you were gone for about ten minutes, which means your body was deprived of oxygen for that time. I'm afraid that when you started breathing again, the damage was already done. It's the only explanation I can find."

"You said you healing skills were on point…" Meila started, her voice filled with hope, "Is there any way you could do to get him his sight back?"

"Not now, unfortunately." Luminara replied, defeated. "If the problem was with the eyes, I would have easily repaired what was broken or worst case scenario replaced them with bionic eyes. But the problem sits within his brain: even if I did replace his eyes, the connexion wouldn't work. I'm afraid I can't operate on him without risking making any more damage."

There was a long silence after that as both Meila and Obi-Wan tried to accept to cold hard truth: the Jedi had lost his sight. So many questions were running into Meila's mind: what about his Jedi career? How will he train?

Obi-Wan probably sensed her panic on the matter, because his side of the bond sent reassuring waves and talked to her. " _We used to train using blindfolds. I was trained to use my other senses on the battlefield. Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not completely paralyzed._ " He then turned his head toward the Healer, "Please, Luminara, can you give us a moment?" He asked in his real voice.

"Of course." She said and then turned to Meila. "Don't let him leave that bed. Knowing him, he'll try to get away."

Obi-Wan smiled and closed his eyes. "Blast it…"

Meila laughed at this; she knew Obi-Wan was more than a stubborn patient when it came to take care of himself. "I'll watch over him…" She promised.

Luminara nodded and left. As soon as she was out of the door, Obi-Wan turned his face to snuggle it in Meila's neck and placed gentle kisses on her soft skin. "Sweetheart…" He sighed.

Only then, all the pressure from the last day fell on Meila all at once and she couldn't hold back the tears flowing on her cheeks. "Oh, Obi-Wan… I thought I had lost you for good…" She cried, keeping him as close as possible without hurting him.

"Shhh… I'm here, love. Kiss me…"

Meila swallowed back some tears and bent her face, gently pressing her lips against his. He sighed into the kiss and placed his left hand in her hair, keeping her face as close as it could get. The kiss wasn't like the passionate ones they shared back on that night in the Room of a thousand Fountains, but more like the one they shared back on Alderaan after confessing their love for each other. It was soft, slow and very intimate. The kind of kiss you'd want to give your lover after being separated from him for a long time. When they pulled apart, Meila readjusted her body on the mattress so she would be the one snuggling in the Jedi's arms. At first, she moved very, very carefully, conscious that under the layers of the white tunic he was wearing were still freshly healed wounds. But to her surprise, he brought an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him and she found herself lying on his side, her head propped in the crook of his neck. Afraid to hurt him in any way, she froze. There was a metal piece piercing his body at the exact sport where her body was laying not 24 hours before! She made a move to slightly back away in order to release some pressure on the Jedi's chest, but his arm around her kept her close.

She looked up to see his face, searching for any sign of discomfort. "I'm not hurting you this way?" She asked, worried.

He took a deep breath and pressed a small kiss on her forehead. "Not any more than if you were to leave."

Meila wished Obi-Wan could see the look on her face at that moment. "I'm not leaving, I just don't want to hu-"

"Please…" He said, his voice low.

Defeated, she sighed and snuggled back in place, feeling some tension being released from the Jedi's body on the contact. She could feel, both physically and from the bond, that Obi-Wan needed her reassuring presence more than anything right now. Even if she was sure he would be able to adapt to this new life, waking up to a world of complete darkness was scary - even for a Jedi. Into this pool of nothingness, Obi-Wan needed something to hold to and she was his lifeboat.

Since there was a long silence, she started to gently caress the top of his chest with the tip of her fingers. At one point, Obi-Wan sighed and turned his head slightly towards her. "How do you feel?" She simply asked.

He took a deep breath and his grip of her shoulders tightened. "I don't know… I'm not exactly certain _how_ I should feel, I can't feel my legs very well…" He replied while trying to move his legs under the cover. "It's as if they weight a hundred pound each."

Meila wanted to laugh sarcastically, but she knew it wasn't the time to tease the Jedi, so she kept her expression serious. "They were crushed under the weight of a crashing speeder. It took Luminara hours to reconstruct them, and that's not counting your spine. She told me you were lucky to avoid being paralyzed completely. She said it would take some time for you to completely recover…"

Meila stopped talking as soon as the word 'recover' was out of her mouth. As soon as he heard it, Obi-Wan sighed in annoyance and shifted slightly under her. "I'll be fine." He replied, his voice tone slightly dry.

Meila frowned. "No, I'm serious… I've seen the X-rays earlier, there were at least fifteen pieces of bones she had to put back in place or even completely replace! Your legs were probably weakened by the operation and your hip-"

"I said I'll be _fine_."

Under her lover's tense voice, Meila shut her mouth and went back to caressing his chest. She could feel regrets flowing through the bond, though. "Pardon me…" He said, his voice calmer and more controlled. "It's hard for me to process everything that's happening right now… Please, forgive me…"

Meila chuckled slightly and placed a small kiss on his neck. "There's nothing to forgive, my love. I understand. We will go through this together, I promise." She whispered, trying to keep her voice as reassuring as possible.

Obi-Wan managed a smile even though he felt like someone had made a knot of his inside. "I think the thing that pains me the most right now… Is that I'll never be able to see your smile again…" He whispered, his throat tight under the realization of his words. "I remember, you know? I asked you to smile for me when I thought I was dying, I… I wanted your smile to be the last thing I saw before going. On a certain level, I'm still glad it _was_ the last thing I saw…"

Meila placed a quick kiss on his shoulder and hushed him through the bond. "Don't speak like that, Obi. My beautiful, strong Obi. I'm sure a solution will present itself in time."

When Obi-Wan only nodded, she backed away a little to get a glimpse at his face. The poor man had difficulties to keep his eyes open. His body was obviously still exhausted from all it went through in the last 24 hours. She then pulled the cover a little higher to keep him warm and placed herself back in her spot in his arms. "Go to sleep, dear. I'll be there when you wake up." She told him, passing a hand through his hair.

The bond told her that not even 10 seconds later, the Jedi was already deep in slumber, his breath calm and even and his body finally relaxed. For the first time maybe in the last 24 hours, she could finally feel him at peace.

Several minutes later, Luminara came back in the small room and gave Meila a warm smile before stepping closer to the bed and pressing a hand to Obi-Wan's forehead. When the woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Meila assumed that the Healer was once again scanning Obi-Wan's body through the Force. It was only a minute later that she opened her eyes again and removed her hand. "He's dehydrated. Since he's sleeping, I'm going to give him fluids…"

Meila frowned and sat on the mattress, keeping Obi-Wan's sleeping form close to her. "You need him to be asleep to do that?" She asked, perplexed.

Luminara laughed a little and shook her head. "Usually, no. But our courageous Jedi here is afraid of needles, the result of a torturing session while he was still a Padawan… Doing it while he sleeps will spare him a great deal of stress." She explained while fetching a pouch of liquid Meila couldn't recognise and installing it on a nearby pole. She then connected the pouch to a tube which lead to a needle. "Hold his arm for me please, I sent him into a light sleep trance so he won't be disturbed…"

Meila did as she was told and reached for Obi-Wan's left arm and held it in place, his palm facing upwards. "I know a great deal about that… I don,t think I could stare at a lightwhip again without shivering…" She said while Luminara grabbed a small piece of bandage sealed in a foil package. When she applied it on the surface of Obi-Wan's arm, Meila smelled alcohol. Luminara then skillfully removed the cap of the needle, searched for an entry point on the Jedi's arm with two fingers and, as soon as she found the destination, quickly placed the needle and the tube in place and liquid slowly started to pour into his veins.

"There." Luminara declared after securing the tube in place, "It should be fixed within the next hours."

Meila smiled and passed a gentle hand in the Jedi's hair. Unconsciously, Obi-Wan sighed in his sleep and leaned in the caress. "Obi doesn't seem very fond of the idea of recovering…" She simply said, recalling her earlier conversation with him.

Luminara huffed heavily and reached for a nearby chair to sit on, placing it close to the bed. "Obi-Wan is a terrible patient. Most of my staff hates to see him come in the Halls because he's so stubborn. Sometimes we have to tie him up in order to keep him here, the man just doesn't want to take care of himself. 'Wasting his time', he always says! We just started betting how much time he's going to hold without trying to escape, do you want to join the group?"

Meila laughed with good heart at what Luminara just said. She must say that Luminara's words didn't even surprise her. Obi-Wan had always been one to put the other's lives before his, even if it meant putting his own life at risk, both on the battlefield and in a hospital bed. There simply was no time in his personal schedule for taking care of himself. "Two days." She declared with a smile.

Luminara laughed and fetched her personal datapad, punching the information in. "Two days it is! Wow, you trust him more than we do… Oh, that makes me remember: the Council wishes to speak to you, dear one." She said, putting the datapad aside.

The Council wanted to speak to her? But she had promised Obi-Wan to stay by him until he would wake up, she couldn't just leave him and risk that he wakes up alone and lost. Hesitant, she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I told him I would be there when he wakes up…"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he stays asleep for that time. His body really needs it, anyway." Luminara replied.

Meila shot a last look to the sleeping Jedi she loved so much and got out of bed. "Alright."

Several minutes later, she stood in the center of the round Council chamber, feeling a little small as all the eyes of the Jedi Masters were right on her. The only thing that kept her from backing away nervously was Anakin's reassuring smile. The young Master was sitting at the edge of his seat, probably dying to know what she had to say, but had offered her a smile as soon as she had entered in the large room. It had calmed her a little. To be completely honest, she didn't know what the Council wanted from her. So she simply stood there, waiting for one of the Masters to speak.

It was Master Windu who spoke first, both to her and the rest of the Council. "Miss Meila, we summoned you before us because of the events that happened earlier in the Healing Hall. We all heard with great sorrow about Master Kenobi's death but only to hear he was alive again several minutes later. You were the only one present in the room with him when he came back. Would you be so kind as to explain to us what happened?" He asked in an impressed voice. In fact, all of the Council members seemed on their toes, waiting for her to speak.

But what was she supposed to say? In her opinion, she did nothing special, Obi-Wan just suddenly came back to life. "I don't know, Masters… I'm not sure I did anything in particular…" she replied, hating how weak her voice sounded.

Master Shaak Ti lifted herself from her chair and stepped closer to Meila, pressing a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder. "Dear one, we think that the miracle that brought Master Kenobi back to us might have something to do with your shared bond… Can you recall anything you did while you were alone with his body? Anything at all?" She asked, her voice as soft as ever.

"It could help us a great deal if we knew…" Master Plo Koon added.

Sighing, Meila tried to recall every single step of the time she spent in the surgery room with Obi-Wan's body. She recalled how desperate she had been when she had felt his presence fade through the bond and even though it was merely a day ago, it was still like a blur in her mind. She remembered that she had asked to see her lover's body. She wanted to give him a proper goodbye before he would be brought to the Temple's cemetery for the funerals. She knew he would have been either cloaked or burned and she had wished to see his face one last time, free of any pain, before allowing herself to let him go. Luminara had then let her in and she recalled sitting by the body, passing a hand through his hair as if the Jedi could still feel it. But after that, she had only cried…

No, she didn't just cry… suddenly, it was all clear in her head. She had been so desperate, so sad to know her lover dead that, in a last desperate attempt, she had _reached_ for him with all her will through the bond. That's when Obi-Wan came back! "I… I reached for him. Harder than I usually did, but that's what happened. I guess I wasn't ready to let him go…" She explained as the Council members looked at each other.

Master Yoda was the only one looking directly at her. "Hmmm… If reached for him, you did, came back with you, he might have…"

"That would make sense…" Anakin said, his voice full of enthusiasm. "Master Yoda, you said yourself that you speak once in a while to Master Qui-Gon Jinn, maybe there's a phase between life and death where the body is no longer functional but the soul stays intact! In Obi-Wan's case, his body, even though damaged, was still able to be brought back to life…"

"That's probably why he woke up blind…" Master Mundi added, "Death had already started it's natural toll on Master Kenobi's body, but not long enough to damage his most vital organs…"

Master Yoda gave a chuckled and stared back at Meila. "By reaching for him, bring him back to this side, you did!" He said while pointing his wooden cane to the woman.

As soon as the words were out, almost all of the Jedi Masters in the room exclaimed in admiration and Master Windu had to call for order. "I know this is great news to all of us. We now have unmistakable proof that Order 74 might have been the best move the Council has made in the last century. Master Kenobi might now be blind, but we haven't lost our Negotiator. I trust that every single one of us will be present for him to help in his recovery. "

"Aye!" Master Plo Koon declared.

"Of course, we will!" Anakin said.

Master Windu then got out of his red chair and walked to Meila. Next to herm he looked impressive with his 6 foot 2 structure. But his smile was soft when he took Meila's hands in his own. "On behalf of the Jedi High Council, the Jedi Order and the entire Republic, we thank you, dear Meila. Master Kenobi is one of our most precious members and losing him would have been a great lost for the Republic and for us."

Meila blushed slightly at the gesture but took her hands back. "I'm honoured Master Windu, but I don't deserve that much credit. I only wish Obi-Wan will make a fast recovery."

Master Windu nodded. "And he shall."

After being dismissed by the Council members, Meila walked as fast as she could back to the Healing Halls, followed closely by Anakin. As soon as they entered the room where the Obi-Wan was still peacefully sleeping, Meila didn't hesitate and jumped back on the bed, setting herself at the same spot she was in before leaving. Anakin, on the other, had frozen at the entry, looking at his former Master with a pinch of sorrow in his eyes. It's was like he was trying to hide the sadness in them, but failed at some point.

"Dear Force…" He mumbled as he stepped closer to the large bed, going to stand on Obi-Wan's side. It was the first time Anakin saw his former Master since the incident. The Jedi Master might be partially healed, but he was still incredibly pale and frail under his white tunics. The bruises on his face were slowly disappearing with the help of the bacta bath he had earlier, but they were still visible on his pale skin. And mostly, even though he was still deep in slumber, he looked incredibly tired. "He doesn't look well…"

Lying at his side, Meila placed a gentle kiss on the Jedi's cheek and sighed heavily. "I know. We can only hope for the best…"

Anakin pulled a chair close to the bed and sat on his, placing a hand on his former Master's shoulder. The blond Jedi didn't seem to fully accept his Master's situation. There was guilt painted all over his face. "I should have been there for him… He's my brother, I should have been there…"

"Oh Anakin…" Meila started, "There's nothing you could have done-"

"I should have been able to save him!" Anakin choked, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. "We always do everything together, I should have been with him. But I wasn't…" He sobbed, placing a fist in front of his mouth to try to calm himself, "I wasn't…"

Anakin's tears seemed to trigger something in Obi-Wan's mind, because the Jedi stirred on the mattress and slowly shook his head while mumbling softly, his voice barely audible. "N… No…"

But Anakin didn't hear him. Instead, he turned slightly around as al the pressure from the last hours fell on him at the same time, trying to hold choked sobs. He loved his Master and he had almost lost him. Of course, he was more than happy that the man was alive, but a small voice in his head wouldn't shut up about how Obi-Wan's death had affected him. It had been as if the world had suddenly ended. As the presence of his former Master had slowly disappeared in his head, he had felt his life, his happiness and his future disappear with it. For Anakin, there was no world without Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, the man who had been there since he was a mere boy, the man who had accepted to train him under the weight of Qui-Gon's death, the man with whom he had shared so many experiences as dangerous as they could get, his confidante, his best friend, his brother… Obi-Wan may be alive right now, but Anakin knew deep inside him that it would inevitably happen again. Obi-Wan wasn't immortal. He just hoped that the next time Obi-Wan's life would be brought to an end, he would fall by his side.

Obi-Wan stirred again and his eyes opened, blinking several time. "Anakin…?" He called in a weak voice, his left hand reaching in the air in hopes of finding his former apprentice.

As soon as Anakin saw Obi-Wan reaching for him, he quickly lifted himself from his chair and went to grab Obi-Wan's hand into both of his own. "Master…" He gasped, "It's so good to see you…"

Even though he didn't look at the younger man directly, Obi-Wan smiled. "Good to…" He hesitated, "Good to hear you too, my dear brother."

Anakin smiled back, but tears were still rolling on his cheeks. "You scare the shit out of me, you know that?" He choked, "Don't ever do it again, I beg you…"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath but managed to chuckle weakly. "Don't worry, Padawan… I scared the shit out of myself, too…"

"So you can't see anything? Not even a little bit?" Anakin asked in a low voice. He knew this was probably not the question Obi-Wan wanted to answer right now, but as always curiosity got over his manners.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing." He sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Anakin started in a hopeful voice, as if he was trying to convince himself more than anyone, "We'll train together, we'll help you, you will get back on your feet in no time, I promise!"

Anakin's words made Obi-an smile even more. "We will, we will, just… not right now. I need to sleep, I'm exhausted…" He said, his eyelids looking like they weighted fifty pounds each.

"Of course, Master. Sleep well."

Obi-Wan managed to give Anakin one last smile before his body went limp in Meila's arms. The woman and Anakin looked at each other with pain in their eyes. The both knew Obi-Wan well enough to know that if the man admitted that he was exhausted, it wax because he was not feeling well at all. Recovery would definitely be a bumpy ride for the Jedi Master.

There was a small silence before Anakin spoke again. "The Council has assigned me for another mission on my own. Please… take good care of him while I'm gone. He'll be the worst patient you'll ever know, but maybe he will listen to you…"

Meila gave him a reassuring nod. She promised herself she would do anything in her power to insure Obi-Wan had a safe recovery. "I will, you can count on me."

Giving his Master one last look, Anakin sighed and left the room. Now that she was alone with the sleeping Jedi, Meila snuggled against him and allowed herself to doze off.

She was woken up later by sounds of grunts and gasps. Alerted, she opened her eyes wide and sat straight in the mattress to search the source of the sounds. Looking at her side, she saw Obi-Wan awake and sitting against the bed head, his shaking hands trying to remove the fluid tube in his arm. Meila's first reflex was to push his hands away and help him lie back on the bed, but since he could not see her coming, she stayed still and made sure to alert the Jedi that she was awake. "Obi… What exactly are you doing?" She asked in a soft voice.

His movements suddenly stopped and his head turned to face her with wide eyes. "Sweetheart…" He gasped in surprise like a child caught stealing candies at the local store. "Could you help me with this? I want to go back to our quarters…"

Meila snorted loudly. "I will most certainly not. This tube is keeping you hydrated and you must keep it until Master Unduli says it safe for you to remove it. Besides, you need to rest." She told him in an authority voice like a mother scolding a stubborn child.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and rolled his eyes to the sky. "Rest, rest… I _have_ rested and now I'm fine. I hate this place; there's constant beeping around me and it stinks of bacta. If Luminara thinks I need more rest, I can do it in my own bed."

He then went to work on the IV again, but Meila grabbed his hand before he could do anything to it. "Obi-Wan, listen to me… There's no telling if your legs will even be able to support your weight. Please…" She said, trying to bring some sense into the man she loved.

But he only offered her a sarcastic smile. "Well, I think it's the time to test them…"

Alerted, Meila tried her best to keep the Jedi into the bed. "Obi-Wan, you'll hurt yourself!" She cried out, but the Jedi was already up on his feet, stumbling slightly under his weight but quickly taking support on the nearest counter his hands could find. He was panting and his knees were shaking. He might be determined, but his body definitely wasn't ready for this step. Meila, on the other hand, was starting to panic. A blind man trying to get out on his own, stepping on legs that couldn't support his weight and in a room full of sharp instruments. So many things could go wrong.

Thankfully, Luminara chose this instant to enter the room. The second she saw the stumbling Jedi and the desperate look on Meila's face, anger twisted her face. "Master Kenobi!" She yelled, "Get back in bed this instant!"

Hearing her voice, Obi-Wan turned his head around and spoke to the source of the voice. "Please Luminara, I swear I'm fine…" He said in a weak voice, his attempt to stand still draining all his energy.

Luminara sighed and stepped closer to the man, gently grabbing his hands and guiding him back into bed, her voice gone soft. "Obi-Wan, I understand you don't like it in here. But the more you fight, the more you try to rush your recovery, the more time it will take for you to get back on your feet…" She said as she put Obi-Wan back on the bed, helped by Meila.

The Jedi laid flat on the mattress, his breath quick and heavy and his eyes full of fear. "Please Luminara, I beg you… let me go…"

Confused by this sudden fear in Obi-Wan's voice and eyes, Meila frowned. From what she had heard, only a few people still lived to tell they had seen fear in Obi-Wan Kenobi's eyes. What could possibly cause this amount of stress in the poor Jedi? Curious, she concentrated and reached for her lover through their bond, searching for answers. And gasped.

She saw a very younger version of Obi-Wan lying on a steel plate. The room he was in was very, very similar to the one they were in right now: Plain white walls, counters, white bright lights , heavy bacta scent and a lot of surgery tools. This version of Obi-Wan was tied to the plate and couldn't move and was looking around with desperate eyes. Then, she heard a men entering the room; she couldn't see his face very well, but he was wearing a white coat and some medical gloves. As soon as he was in the room, Padawan Obi-Wan started shaking from head to know while begging for mercy. The other man didn't listen to him and seemed to be preparing several tools on a tray. It was only than that Meila noticed the heavy amount of scars and wounds on younger Obi-Wan's chest, most of them at different stages of healing. The vision made Meila want to throw up. She never knew that Obi-Wan himself had been tortured before. As the other man approached younger Obi-Wan with a knife, Meila was able to push herself out of the memory before he did any damage to the younger version of her lover.

That's when she realized. Obi-Wan wasn't just afraid of needles. The Healing Halls, the smell, the sounds, it all reminded him of that terrible time when he was younger. The experience had probably traumatized him beyond reasons and he was still affected by it today. No wonder the man was always trying to escape the healer's custody.

When she came back to the present, Obi-Wan was lying in her arms and she could feel his body shaking a little against her. He was obviously trying to hide the fact that inside, he was panicking. The fact that he couldn't see anything surely didn't help his situation. Grabbing Obi-Wan's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, Meila looked up to Luminara. "Is there any possible way he could complete his recovery in his personal quarters?" She asked, hoping the Master Healer would be considerate.

Luminara looked at her and pinched her lips. "I don't know… Anakin is already gone on mission and I can't spare the staff to keep an eye on him…"

"I could." Meila said, filled with a new hope. "Like I said before, I used to assist my mother back home and I have a little knowledge in healing. Maybe not as developed as all of you, but it might be enough to watch over him…"

At first, Luminara looked like she didn't quite like the idea. But on the other, she didn't have time to waste babysitting the worst patient she ever had. Obi-Wan would try to escape again, she was absolutely sure of it. But since he was pretty fond of Meila, maybe, just maybe, he would listen to her. "Alright. I will arrange for him to be transferred back into his quarters with you. But he has to stay in here one more day. His signs are not stable enough for him to leave." She explained and then turned to Obi-Wan, "And you, don't you dare try to escape again, or I might just change my mind."

As soon as Luminara was out of the room, Meila turned Obi-Wan's head slightly and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. Closing his eyes, he sighed in the kiss and pulled her as close as they could get in their position. As they separated, Meila looked deep in the Jedi's eyes and even though he could not see it, she could still feel a connection between them. She passed a thumb on his bottom lips and smiled. " _You should sleep, my dear_." She sent down the bond, glad to fins that the turmoil she had found there earlier was mostly gone.

Obi-Wan swallowed and looked away. " _I'm tired of sleeping_." He replied, slightly annoyed.

Meila grabbed his chin and forced him to face her. " _About a year ago, you found me broken, in distress and afraid. You took care of me better than anyone could have. Now, it's my turn to take care of you._ "

The Jedi didn't say anything back, but fetched his sweetheart's lips in another soft, gentle kiss.

Obi-Wan kept his promise. For an entire day, he stayed quiet and cooperated with everyone in the Halls. When the night came, Luminara arrived in the room and declared him officially ready to be transferred. Since his legs were still too weak to support his weight, they put him on a rolling chair and his IV tube was removed on the condition that he would drink a lot of fluids. In no time, Obi-Wan was comfortably installed in his own bed back in his quarters with a small machine plugged to his heart so Luminara could keep an eye on him from the Healing Halls.

As she was about to leave, Luminara placed a folded piece of paper and a small comlink in Meila's hands. "I've put everything here, from a list of ingredients his stomach won't be able to tolerate, a list of medication you gave give him if the pain gets too high and some exercises you can do with him to get his legs back in shape. We also installed a small bath in the bathroom; it is equipped with a door so he should be able to get out pretty easily once it's drained. If anything happens, you can join me directly on this comlink. If I'm too occupied, I'll send one of my apprentices." She carefully explained and at the same time showing everything necessary in a box she brought from the Halls.

Looking through the box, Meila couldn't help but feel a little stress as there were a lot of things to consider, but on the other hand she remembered assisting her mother back home and it gave her a peek of confidence. She could do this.

When Meila put herself to bed next to the already sleeping Jedi that night, she didn't expect to find any sleep since she had had plenty of rest in the last 24 hours. Instead, she grabbed one of the books Anakin had given her a long time ago and plunged in her readings while keeping an eye on Obi-Wan, who slept peacefully at her side. Her lover already looked more relaxed since he had left the Halls and he had fallen asleep in a couple of seconds as soon as his body had hit the mattress.

Several hours later though, he started to stir and thrash around while mumbling words Meila couldn't understand. Closing her book and putting it aside, she tried to shake Obi-Wan to wake him up, but he violently pushed her hands away and started screaming. "No... Ventress, you're lying! You're lying!"

Nightmares. Meila knew a great deal about them. Feeling powerless, Meila shook him a little harder in hopes of pulling him out of his torments. "Obi… Wake up, dear. You're safe." She kept repeating as Obi-Wan tried to get away from her.

Ventress couldn't be right. The Sith mask covering his face might be cutting him from the Force and suffocating him, but he knew, deep in his heart, that the witch couldn't be right. Anakin wasn't dead, he could not be dead! Through the small holes that allowed him to see in the mask, the Sith warrior looked at him with a wicked smile. "Your Order has fallen, Kenobi. We slaughtered all of the Padawans, including _yours_." She said in her deep, snake voice.

Obi-Wan pulled on all the chains attached to him as hard as he could. "LIAR!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the empty wall of his cell.

But Ventress only laughed harder, stepping closer to him and putting one of her ignited lightsaber just under his throat. "How does it feel to be the last one alive, Kenobi? How does it feel to have _no one_ to save your pathetic life?"

Obi-Wan actually growled. "I thought you understood honour, Ventress. Guess I was wrong… Why don't you just kill me now?"

Ventress shut down her lightsaber and kneeled in front of the Jedi, caressing his cheek with her hand through the mask covering his face. "Oh, my sweet Kenobi… What fun would that be? I'm not going to kill you until I've broken your soul…"

Obi-Wan moaned in despair as Ventress left him alone in the cell. He had to fight with himself not to start sobbing, but he found enough courage to compose himself and stay calm. That's when he heard it, barely audible but so soft to his ears. "…Wake up, dear… You're safe…"

When he opened his eyes, there was nothing for him to hold on to but complete darkness. Panicked, his eyes searched for anything, a light source, but there was nothing. When he felt an arm on his chest, he desperately held onto it as his breath came in quick pants and sweat settled in his forehead. Soon, his senses came back to him and he could hear the voice of his sweetheart whispering gently to him. The second he recognized her voice, he let out a shaking breath and relaxed a little. Anakin wasn't dead. Ventress didn't kidnap him. He was safe. "Sweetheart…" He panted, still hold on her arm for dear life.

"It's alright…" She whispered back, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You're with me."

They stayed close to each other for several minutes and Meila patiently waited for Obi-Wan to go back to sleep, but the man didn't seem like sleepiness was bothering him. He seemed to feel her silent thoughts, because he shook his head. "No. I don't want to go back there." He choked, "Not now, anyway."

Meila looked at one of the window in the room; it was still night outside, but you could see the sun starting to rise far in the east. If Obi-Wan didn't wish to go back to sleep, there was no point in forcing him. "Alright, I understand. Would you like to make some exercises Luminara gave you? It might take your mind off it a little…"

Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but nodded. Meila grabbed the large piece of paper and read it carefully before placing herself at the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge close to the Jedi. Gently, she removed the heavy cover from his lower body to expose his legs to her. The first exercise suggested by the Master Healer was pretty simple; she would assist Obi-Wan in practising to bend his knees.

"How bad do they look?"

Surprised, Meila looked at the Jedi. "Excuse me?"

"My legs, how bad do they look?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice down.

Pinching her lips, Meila grabbed the edge of his tunic pants and lifted it to reveal his left leg to her eyes. How was she supposed to explain what she saw? Of course, his leg was covered in new, fresh scars and his knee was bending slightly in an awkward direction. Meila knew it would take some time before they come back to their full potential. "For what they endured, they look pretty good to me." She simply replied, passing a gentle hand on one of the larger scar. "Are you ready?"

"I am, do it."

Meila gently grabbed his ankle and pushed upwards, the Jedi's leg bending slightly under the pressure. Looking at his face, she carefully monitored his reaction and told herself to stop if she saw any signs of pain. At first, Obi-Wan winced a little, but they were able to complete the movement. "How does that feel?" She asked as she pushed upwards again to engage a second movement.

"It's not that comfortable… But it's not bad, either. It feels like I haven't moved them in ages, it's rusty…" Obi-Wan described as his knee was bended up and down.

"Well, the more we work on them, the less 'rusty' they'll get…"

"… I suppose."

The first days went well; Obi-Wan did his exercises regularly with the kind help of his sweetheart, he also started eating small portions again and besides the couple of nightmares, he slept well. His legs were still weak by times, but they were gaining strength every day. There was only one thing that truly bothered Meila since he had been transferred back into his quarters. Obi-Wan was strangely quiet. Not only that, the more days passed, the more the ambience became tense and Meila didn't' like it at all. She always tried her best to cheer the Jedi up, to stay positive but it was almost impossible to put a smile on Obi-Wan's face now. He just stared in front of him all day and whenever Meila spoke to him, he only nodded, shook his head on groaned a decent response. When she tried to reach for him through their bond, he shielded high enough so she couldn't get a glimpse on what he was thinking about. It was quite frustrating.

When Anakin came back from his mission, Meila had thought things would come back to normal. The younger Jedi knew Obi-Wan more deeply than her and she had though Obi-Wan would come back to his normal self in the presence of his brother. But even Anakin couldn't seem to cheer the man enough to bring a smile to his face.

As for Obi-Wan, he absolutely hated to be babysitted. Even though his body was gaining strength every single day, his blindness kept him from doing most of the things he enjoyed the most in life: he couldn't cook anymore, for a start. He certainly could try using his senses and the Force's guidance, but the risk of starting a fire was too high to consider it. He needed help most of the time to go to the bathroom – once he found it, it was fine, but it still left him mortified to simply ask to go. He truly missed his lightsaber training sessions with Anakin, he would have to wait until his legs could support his weight to even try to play with his weapon and the belt of his tunic started to feel empty without it. And most importantly, he couldn't read anymore. That, he had always enjoyed. Of course, he could program the datapad to read aloud for him, but it was by far not the same experience. Obi-Wan missed his stories more than anything. Everything he wanted, everything he needed, he had to ask for it. Right now, his life was empty.

One night, he was sitting in his bed lost in his thoughts when Meila came into the room and sat by his side. Even though he couldn't see her, he could feel her smile warm up the atmosphere. Oh sweet Meila… she was so good to him and he found nothing more to thank her than being a grumpy bantha. He hated to be so negative, but no matter how hard he tried, it seemed like nothing could ever bring his spirit up.

Meila pressed a hand to his shoulder. "It's getting late, how about a nice bath with me?" She proposed to him.

Obi-Wan's first reflex was to refuse and to tell her that he could certainly take a bath by himself, that he didn't need help for that. But on second thoughts, his sweetheart wasn't proposing to help him take his bath, but to take his bath _with_ her. It didn't sound so bad and besides, Obi-Wan really needed to wash. He reached for one of her hands and managed a smile. "It sounds nice." He said, his voice cracking after being silent for a long time.

He felt a kiss being placed on his cheek. "Good. Follow me…"

Slowly, they both got out of bed and Meila took his hands to guide him to the bathroom. Usually, he would have asked to try and find the bathroom by himself, but right now he was tired and he didn't wish to break Meila's beautiful positive atmosphere. So he let himself be handled by his sweetheart without complaining. Thankfully, his legs weren't too weak tonight.

Soon, they were both in the bathroom and Obi-Wan could hear to water running in the bath. A slight change in the sound told him that Meila was testing it with her hand. Not long after that, he felt her hands caressing his chest through his tunic and her breath close to his mouth, asking for a kiss. Closing his eyes, he bent slightly to meet her mouth and gave her a gentle, yet passionate kiss while he put his arms around her waist. Force, it has been a long time since the last time he had embraced her like that. When their mouths separated, his face went a little lower and kissed the soft skin of her neck. Force, he had missed her.

Holding back a small moan as Obi-Wan started to kiss her neck, Meila felt her heart knock heavily on her chest as she searched for the knot that tied Obi-Wan's tunic. The second she found it, she untied it as fast as she could and in no time Obi-Wan upper tunic were on the bathroom's floor, his chest revealed to her hungry eyes. He threw his head back and panted as he warm hands explored his chest, caressed his scars, kissed his old wounds. In the darkness surrounding him, every touch felt like two and drove him crazy.

Satisfied to see her effect on him, she dared a little further and dropped one of her hand down, the intimate touch drawing a soft moan from his lips. Driven by a craving desire, he was the one to remove his pants and take her in his arms. Her robes were still on her body and he desperately searched for the knifing buttons keeping it in place. His body was almost acting upon pure instincts as his hands roamed her petite body. "I love you…" He moaned softly against her ear as she began to pant as well.

"I love you too, Obi… More than you could possibly imagine…" She replied, hiding his hands to the actual button keeping her robe on her shoulders.

Of course, it didn't take long before the robe joined the other fabrics on the floor. Obi-Wan was kissing and touching his sweetheart like a mad man, tasting her lips and her skin like it was the last cup of water he would ever drink. When Meila back away slightly form him, he knew confusion was painted all over his face.

She chuckled at it, actually. "We should get in that bath, or it might overflow and flood the entire Temple…" She said as she went to shut the water down.

Obi-Wan smiled for the first time in several days. "I did get a little carried away…"

Meila was the first to get in the water and she let Obi-Wan hold to her hand as he entered too and sat until he was chest deep in the water, sighing in appreciation as the hot water did wonder to his skin and sore leg muscles. Since the bath was only big enough for one individual, Meila lowered herself on top of her lover, straddling his hips. Their combined mass made the bath overflow a little and small splashes of water fell on the floor, but both of them couldn't care less. In fact, it seemed they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Obi-Wan's desire was burning through him like wildfire. If only he could see her…

Poof. His burning desire disappeared so quickly it left a trail of ice behind. As he realized the weight of his last thought, Obi-Wan suddenly stopped his ministration on his sweetheart and swallowed heavily. He would never, ever see his sweetheart again.

"Obi?" Meila called, concerned.

The Jedi felt a sadness cut right into his gut as the realization knocked him out with the speed of light. He would never see again. He would forever remain in a world of complete darkness.

"Obi, what's going on?" Meila asked, keeping her voice as gentle as possible.

The Jedi swallowed a tear and turned his face away so his sweetheart wouldn't see it. "Nothing."

Meila wouldn't take that as an answer. Something was definitely bothering Obi-Wan as she was determined to get to the bottom of it. "Obi-Wan, look at me…"

"I CAN'T!" He snapped loudly to her, only realizing it after the words were out. "I can't…" He added in a choked sob, hiding his face in the crook of Meila's neck.

The woman didn't say anything. She simply brought the Jedi closer to her and hugged him. They stayed like this for several minutes and the only sounds you could hear were the soft splashes of water and Obi-Wan's trying to hold back tears. When she reached for him through the bond, he finally let her in his mind and she found a great deal of turmoil, guilt, and anger. Mostly anger. He hated to be dependent of someone and the fact that he wouldn't see her ever again broke his heart beyond considerations. Sad to see her lover in this state of mind, she caressed his side of the bond with hers and gently rubbed his back, trying to bring as much comfort as she could.

And then, Meila had an idea.

"You can." She declared, puling back from the hug and then fetching his hands under the water, placing them on her hand. "Look at me, Obi… Take your time, but _look_ …"

She then moved his hands slowly around her face until he got the point. His face became completely still as he concentrated, passing his fingers on her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her lips, porting attention to every single detail. By the time he got to the bottom of her face, the tears he was shedding were no longer tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"I… I see you, sweetheart…"


	28. Chapter 27

Hi everyone,

First of all, sorry I'm so late. I had to undergo surgery and I have a hard time recovering. One of my wound is starting to infect and I might have to go back to the hospital. This chapter has been written for a while, and I wanted to add more details to it but I decided to publish it anyway since I might be put down for some time.

I hope you guys like it and don't you worry: this fic is my baby and I have no plans to abandon it.

Thank you all for the wonderful support! kisses xoxoxo

 **Chapter warning:** description of sexual actions.

"Deceiving, your eyes can be. Through the Force, you must look. All around you… Feel it."

It has been around 3 months since Obi-Wan had lost his sight. His body was healed and he was more than grateful to have recovered the strength of his legs. About two days ago, Luminara had given him the go to stop all his medications and Obi-Wan couldn't even describe how happy he was that this particular episode of his life was finally over. He was also able to function completely by himself in his quarters, though Anakin had had to be taught to keep a certain order around the place; since Obi-Wan couldn't see, he had to remember the emplacement of everything he used and, with his former Padawan's help, they had established a certain plan of the rooms where everything had its specific place. If for example, his comlink was moved from his individual place on his left bedside table, it would be tremendously difficult for him to retrieve it. At first, Anakin had had some difficulties to keep everything in place in their common area, but with some practice, he had caught the beat and went along with the plan. Everything seemed to fall back into place.

There was only one thing, though. Obi-Wan's spirit was still fragile. Even though his old self was back again, Meila could feel that deep within, he still had some difficulties accepting his situation with a smile. To her utter frustration, the Council wasn't really helping in that case either. The only missions Obi-Wan had been sent to since he could walk again were negotiating ones and he was obviously kept as far away from the battlefield as possible. Meila knew that Obi-Wan was very precious to the Order and that they couldn't especially afford to lose him right now. But on the other hand, even though he had a cunning negotiating tongue, there was a part missing in Obi-Wan. The only training he was allowed to do was individual katas. It was completely ridiculous since he had practiced lightsaber battles blindfolded many times as a youngling. The Council felt like he needed to be more accustomed to his situation before resuming his full training.

Of course, they had turned to Luminara in the Halls of Healing, begging her to find a solution to Obi-Wan's problem. But like she had previously explained to the Jedi himself since the problem resided in his brain and not in the eyes themselves, it made Obi-Wan's situation complicated. She could not replace his eyes like she could replace any other limbs. Even if she did, the part of Obi-Wan's brain monitoring his sight was too damaged from the lack of oxygen and operating on it was too risky; Obi-Wan might be able to live without his sight, but she doubted he could function correctly if he ever lost another sense like hearing or touch. To be fair though, she had promised the Council she would do her best to find an alternative solution as soon as possible.

Obi-Wan had grown frustrated. As soon as his legs had been strong enough, he had lost himself in training, pushing his body limits beyond was it was actually capable to do. He had spent hours after hours training alone in one of the Temple's dojo, moving, jumping and slicing air until he would collapse of exhaustion. Several times Anakin had tried to bring him to reason, telling him that this level of training would only weaken his body instead of making it stronger. Facing his former Padawan's concerns, he would usually stop his intense training, wait for Anakin to leave and then resume it with even more brute force.

Meila had done everything she could to shine the Jedi Master's life a little. Since she had taught him to look with his hands, to catch every single detail with the tip of his fingers, he definitely smiled a little more but still not enough to Meila's taste. To her eyes, it was such a shame that the Order didn't use him to his full potential…

One day, she had decided that enough was enough. Seeking help from Ahsoka, she had been able to secure a conference with Master Yoda. Thank the Force for Ahsoka's help, since usually, the Council didn't really like strangers putting their noses in Jedi affairs. Together, they had explained Obi-Wan's situation to the little green Jedi Master, who had considered their pleas and had agreed to do something about it. They couldn't deny it anymore; keeping Obi-Wan in the dark any longer would drive the man crazy.

The Council was still very reluctant to send Obi-Wan on the battlefield; they felt like he could be a danger to others and himself. Yoda had tried to use the argument that even Padawans were trained to use their lightsaber while blindfolded, but most of the other Council Masters had retorted that they were doing so for only a limited period of time and against one another, much different from an experience on the frontlines against enemies. After several minutes of debate, Yoda had had to accept that this time, the Council wasn't at his side. Thankfully, they had granted him the right to train Obi-Wan to deal with this permanent veil of darkness surrounding him. Yoda had only hoped that once the man would be able to prove himself as the capable warrior he had always been that the Council would be more inclined to send him on battle missions.

And so Obi-Wan's personal training sessions with Master Yoda had begun. Slowly, Obi-Wan was learning to use the Force and his other senses to analyze everything in his environment, going from sound, touch, scent and feel. It wasn't easy at first, but with Master Yoda's guidance, Obi-Wan was able to perform his tasks and keep his cool even if failure was sometimes heavy on his shoulders. He had to unlearn what he had previously learned in order to learn them again with his situation. Even though it would take a certain time for the Jedi to come back to his full abilities, he was progressing quickly and Master Yoda couldn't be more proud of him. Obi-Wan was now the perfect example of a Jedi's capacity to adapt to every situation.

Right now, Obi-Wan was sitting in front of the green Jedi in a meditation position, listening to his every instruction and feeling the Force around him as deep as he possibly could. Even though he was already in darkness, he had closed his eyes in order to remain fully concentrated.

Master Yoda nodded as he saw Obi-Wan being connected to the force to the level they were achieving for the exercise. "Hmm, very good." He whispered, not wanting to break the other Jedi's contact with the Force, "Try it again, you should."

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan prepared himself to do an exercise Master Yoda had taught him many days ago; many species through the galaxy were blind by birth or had a very poor sight to rely on. Some of them had a good sight but lived in an environment too hostile for them to be able to see properly. Those creatures had learned with time to look at their surroundings with the help of vibrowaves they would send around them. Depending on the time the waves came back to them, they could easily avoid obstacles, make their way into narrow paths and spot preys. With a little bit of research, Master Yoda had discovered that, with a very advanced level of Force manipulation, a Jedi could do the same. It was a very difficult procedure; Yoda doubted he would have been able to teach it to a Padawan, or even a young knight. It took Obi-Wan about three days of complete failure to even be able to manipulate the Force enough to send the waves around him and another two days to start learning how to analyse them.

After many days of trying, he had finally succeeded. If he concentrated enough, he could send waves through the Forces and analyze how they bounced back around him, slowly transforming his dark world into a three-dimensional space. Maybe it was completely black, but at least now it had shapes.

So Obi-Wan and Master Yoda had started an exercise where Obi-Wan would enter a room full of unidentified objects. Using his new technique, he had to name and describe what was in the room to Master Yoda. The latter hoped that showing this routine to the Council might convince them to send Obi-Wan back to the frontlines since he could now use this to make his way on the battlefield.

As soon as Obi-Wan received the signal from Yoda, he exhaled and felt himself send powerful waves through the Force around him, letting them shape the room they were sitting in. First, he could feel several cylindrical objects placed evenly around them and when he went even further, he could almost feel the leather they were covered in. Obi-Wan smiled; they were in a conference room. He could feel Master Yoda sitting on the cushion just in front of him. Secondly, he could feel small objects placed across the room, but their location was more hazardous. Also, there was something else about them; they were hot, shaking, burning… candles. If he concentrated enough, he could identify each scent they emitted, even if it was very subtle; freshly cut grass with a hint of mint and cucumber. There was also another thing, something very familiar he had missed for too long now. He felt the cold metal and the burning energy confined within. His lightsaber…

At the realization of his last thought, he suddenly opened his eyes, even though it didn't really change his perception. His lightsaber… Since he had begun his training with Master Yoda, the green Master had forbidden Obi-Wan to use the weapon so he could truly concentrate on his mind training. The intense training he had done previously had done some damage to his body, just like Anakin had predicted. His muscles were very sore and he had troubles to move around. Yoda had felt it best to put the laser sword aside until Obi-Wan was completely ready to use it again. The Jedi sighed under his breath; he had missed the familiar feeling of his beloved weapon under his palm.

But why did Master Yoda bring it here?

Yoda smiled as he felt Obi-Wan's curiosity about the weapon. "Trained very hard, you have, Obi-Wan. Very proud of you, I am. Ready to wield it again, you are." He said while pointing to the weapon sitting just behind the bearded Jedi.

Obi-Wan stared in front of him, speechless. His palms were practically begging to grab the metal handle again and when he did, he felt as if he had found a long lost part of himself. Pressing the button and igniting the blue blade, the sound vibrating and humming in the small room, he wielded it softly around him, ravishing in the feeling, the Force swirling around him. His body craved the katas he had been forbidden to do for the last weeks, but he knew that they could wait. Like Master Yoda had said, he had trained very hard today and his mind was getting unfocused. Best to leave the physical training when he would be rested.

Master Yoda chuckled and raised himself to his small feet, walking closer to the other Jedi who powered his weapon down. "Now, use what you have learn to enter your second stage of training, you must. Rest tonight, you must. See in a couple of days, I will." He instructed, glad the Jedi was progressing at such a rate.

Obi-Wan smiled and clipped his weapon back onto his belt, its weight reassuring at his side. He then turned to face Master Yoda, sensing the little Jedi's presence just in front of him, kneeled on one knee and bent down in a very honourable courtesy. "Thank you very much, Master Yoda. I don't think I could have done all of this without your guidance. Thank you for believing in me."

Again, the little Master chuckled. "Much potential, you have, Obi-Wan. Doubt yourself like that, you should not. Now go, enjoy the rest of the evening, you should."

Obi-Wan smiled to himself, knowing what Master Yoda meant and lifted himself upright. "Good evening to you, Master Yoda." He declared before turning around and leaving the room.

Master Yoda watched him leave with a side smile on his face. He knew what was waiting for Obi-Wan back in his quarters. He simply hoped this little surprise might bring his spirit up a little in those tough times.

Back in Anakin's and Obi-Wan's quarters, Anakin entered after a long sparring session with his former Padawan, stretching his arms in the air and throwing his dark cloak on one of the living room chairs. He spotted Meila sitting at the counter in the kitchen and quickly walked to join her. That's when he noticed something… different about her. She usually wore very discreet clothes in the tones of beige and whites, but now she was wearing dark blue? Opening one of the cupboards to grab a cup to pour himself some tea, he raised an eyebrow at her. The colour did suit her marvellously. "Never seen that on you, where does it come from?" He asked as he fetched the tea pads from a nearby drawer.

Meila lifted her eyes from whatever she was doing and smiled. "Oh yes, well… I sewed it myself. It's actually Padmé who brought me the fabric. It is quite comfortable." She explained, grabbing one of the layers of the dress.

Anakin whistled in admiration while putting some water to boil. What Meila was wearing was impressive work. "You did that yourself? I didn't know you had some artistic talents…"

Meila chuckled and her eyes went back to the small packages she was wrapping. "Back home we all learned very young to make our own clothes and I always enjoyed playing with the different fabrics and furs. It's not as complicated as everyone thinks…" She explained, "Pass the rope, please?"

Looking around him, Anakin noticed a small ball of rope sitting just by his right hand. Grabbing it, he gave it to Meila who muttered a small thank you. "What's this all about?" He asked as the woman used the rope to wrap some sort of box in paper.

"Oh, it's a gift for Obi-Wan…" She mentioned while putting the newly tied box aside.

Anakin froze in place and frowned. A gift? Dawn Holiday was already behind them, so what was the purpose? "A gift… what for?" He asked, pouring the hot water in the cup and taking a small sip.

Meila faced him a look of pure innocence on her features. "Well, Obi-Wan is turning 42 years old today, I thought it would be a nice gesture?"

Anakin choked on his gulp of tea and spit half of it on the floor, coughing violently from the intrusion of the hot liquid in his lungs. Meila looked alerted at first, but he signaled with his hand that he was alright. As soon as his lungs stopped convulsing, he shot the woman a shocked look complete with wide eyes. "Today is Obi-Wan's lifeday?!" He half-shouted, grabbing the edge of the counter.

In front of the younger Jedi's outburst, Meila raised an eyebrow. "Well… yes?"

"That little _bastard_!" Anakin laughed as the news started to sink in, "He never told anyone in the entire Temple! We've been trying to get this information out of him for years!"

Meila laughed at the information, but on the other hand wasn't very surprised. Obi-Wan had always been a man very private about himself. "Well, I'll be…"

Anakin shook his head and took his first descent sip of his tea. "Anything planned for tonight?" He asked, knowing that the woman probably had something in her bag for the Jedi.

Meila had quite the evening planned for the Jedi Master she loved. She was actually surprised that Anakin didn't know a thing about it since Padmé had been helping her planning it for several days now. On the other hand, the Senator was a dear friend of Obi-Wan and she probably knew about his need for privacy when it came to his personal life. "Let's just say that I'm going to make sure that he goes to bed with a smile on his face tonight…" She said, smirking to the younger Jedi in front of her.

"Well, he certainly does need it…" Anakin commented, looking down at his steaming cup. "He definitely smiles more since you're around, you know?"

Meila frowned and sat straight on her chair. She knew Obi-Wan was definitely happy that she was back in his life, but she felt that there was something deeper in what Anakin had just said. "What do you mean?" She asked, afraid of what she might hear.

Anakin took a small sip of tea and sighed. "Several years ago, he asked me how I felt towards my destiny, what was my heart destined to. I don't really remember what I replied, but I do remember that I asked him the same question right after and his answer carved itself in my memory…" He began, the memories of those moments flowing around in his mind, making him slightly uncomfortable. It had been a shock to him to hear those words, especially coming from his Master who was always so confident, so optimistic… "He replied that he was destined to infinite sadness. I will never be able to forget that, to think that he said it with a smile…"

Meila bowed her head and closed her eyes, Anakin's words hitting her hard. From what she knew, Obi-Wan had suffered through his life; even though his emotional shell broadcasted a man with so much confidence, she knew that the loss of those he loved and failure was heavy on his shoulders. Looking at Anakin again, she smiled. "I'll make sure he never thinks that ever again."

Anakin nodded. "I assume you want some privacy for tonight?"

"Actually, that won't be necessary. Padmé prepared a ship with autopilot that will bring us back to the country retreat in Alderaan. Ahsoka made sure that Yoda cleared Obi-Wan's schedule for two days. He felt like a small vacation would do him good." Meila explained. She had carefully packed both Obi-Wan's things and hers in the afternoon while he was away with Master Yoda.

Anakin snorted and laughed. "So I'm basically the only one who didn't know about this plot?"

Meila chuckled. "We've been planning it for several days. Padmé said we couldn't trust you with the secret…"

Anakin shook his head and smiled thinking about his wife. "She was not wrong…" He said, making a mental note to pass by her apartment later. He missed her and it has been a while since the last time they had had an evening to themselves. Maybe he would pass by Dex's and grab dinner…

As he was walking in the Temple's corridors, Obi-Wan decided to take another route instead of going directly to his quarters. Using Yoda's trick to wander in the Temple was much easier for him since he was no longer afraid to accidentally bump into someone. He knew the way to his destination almost by heart, so going there by himself wasn't much of a problem.

When the head nurse of the crèche saw Obi-Wan pass through the main door, she wasn't very surprised. The Jedi Master had been a frequent visitor for the last weeks, coming by there and then to visit little Luke Skywalker. The small infant had already developed a strong bond with the Jedi Master and even though he wasn't his father, the little one was always excited to see the bearded man. A bond between a Master and a youngling so young was very rare and the nurse knew that no matter what happened, Luke would end up by Obi-Wan's side as his Padawan. She only hoped that Obi-Wan's blindness wouldn't cause trouble with Luke's destiny. Knowing Obi-Wan, she knew it wouldn't.

"Perfect timing, Master Kenobi. We were about to put him to bed." She said to the Jedi Master while nodding to the door leading to the small bedrooms. Luke had grown very much during the last months and they had had to transfer him to a small bed.

"Terrific, thank you." Obi-Wan said while bowing to her before slowly making his way to the small room known to be Luke's.

The little child was already sitting in his small bed, playing with two small toy ships his father had offered him for his second anniversary. One was a small replica of a traditional Jedi Starfighter while the other one, a little bit bigger, represented a Jedi cruiser. As he played around with his limitless imagination, Luke promised himself he would become a pilot someday. Not only that, he would become the _best_ pilot in the entire galaxy!

When he heard the door of his small bedroom open, he dropped his toys on the mattress. As soon as he recognised the man passing through the door, his heart jumped in his chest and he was off the bed in a matter of seconds, quickly running to the man he had come to love so much. He considered himself very lucky to have his father around, especially since the other younglings didn't seem to know their parents at all, but to Luke's eyes, Obi-Wan was a second father. The man had been very present in his life since the time he was brought to the Temple and quickly became a parental figure to Luke. The nurses of the crèche frowned when the little child told proudly to the other younglings that he had two daddies.

So when he recognised Obi-Wan as the man kneeled in the entrance, he was quick to jump in his arms for his hug. "Obi-Van!" Luke exclaimed in his small voice as the Jedi wrapped his arms around his little form.

Obi-Wan laughed quietly as he hugged the small child tightly in his arms. Luke was just beginning to talk and couldn't properly pronounce every letter yet, replacing the 'w' in his name by a 'v'. The Jedi really didn't mind, though. "Hello, little one." He replied in a warm voice. He knew that he was maybe too attached to the small infant, but his heart told him he just couldn't help himself. "How was your day?"

"Good!" Luke said with a wide smile, still holding onto Obi-Wan's neck.

"That's great!" The Jedi said while lifting himself from the ground, bringing little Luke with him. "Why don't you tell me what you did?"

Excited, Luke looked around his room to find something to help him explain his day. His language wasn't developed enough to explain everything by himself. Spotting his toys still laying on the mattress, he laughed and pointed a small finger towards them. He was obviously too small to understand that Obi-Wan could no longer see what he was showing him.

Fortunately, Obi-Wan was able to use what Yoda had taught him and he was able to sense the shapes of the two small toys on the child's bed. Since little Luke was pointing them, he assumed the child spent the day playing around with the other younglings of the crèche. "Oh, so you were a pilot once again today?" Obi-Wan asked, recognising the two starships toys Luke loved so much.

The child nodded frantically, thinking how he couldn't wait to get to the next day to play again. But right now, he wanted more than anything to hear one of Obi-Wan's stories. It was a habitude of theirs; Obi-Wan would pass by when it was time to go to sleep and the Jedi would usually put him to bed with a bedtime story. It was Luke's favourite time of the day.

Obi-Wan heard Luke's silent request and smiled, walking carefully to the bed and placing Luke on it. The little one quickly jumped under the covers and looked at the Jedi Master with curious eyes, waiting for whatever the man had to tell him. To Luke, Master Obi-Wan had the best stories in the entire Temple.

"Hold on, little one…" Obi-Wan teased, "Did you brush your teeth?"

As a response, Luke offered Obi-Wan a large smile, as large as it possibly could get, proudly showing his clean mouth he had carefully brushed moments ago.

"Very good." Obi-Wan laughed, knowing Luke was telling the truth. "Now, how about a little story before bed?"

Little Luke jumped in place while cooing of excitement. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and sat on the edge of the bed. "Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away…"

Luke laughed a little before placing a thumb in his mouth. Obi-Wan was always beginning his stories with the same sentence and Luke loved it. Obi-Wan smiled and continued, "A kingdom was ruled by a strong, beautiful Queen. She always wore the biggest dresses and had the craziest hairpieces in the whole galaxy…"

And so for several minutes, Obi-Wan narrated to Luke how Padmé was able to save her planet from the invasion from the Trade Federation while Luke listened with very attentive ears. By the time the story was finished, Luke was lying in his bed and his eyelids were beginning to get heavy. As he was slowly falling into slumber, he asked one last question in a sleepy voice. "Who was dat' lady?"

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at that question. "That lady is your mother, little one."

Luke smiled at the mention of his mother. He didn't really remember her, but to him, it didn't matter. "Then I love my mother very much…" Luke said with a yawn before closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.

"She really loves you too, Luke. More than you can possibly imagine." Obi-Wan whispered softly before bending and placing a soft kiss on the little child's forehead. "Sleep well, little one."

When Meila heard the door of their quarters hiss open, Anakin was already gone. Turning to face the entrance, she smiled at the sight of her lover finally coming home. She knew just by looking at him that he had had a long day; his sessions with Master Yoda were exhaustingly difficult and she always did her best to make him comfortable as soon as he came home. "Hey there…" She welcomed, walking to him and pulling him in a hug. "Welcome back."

Obi-Wan smiled and sighed in her embrace before pulling her for a kiss. As his lips danced over her soft ones, he felt every tension in his body slowly relax and he felt himself melt in her arms. But as he placed his hands on her hips, he felt a fabric he had never felt on her before. Curious, he backed up from the kiss. "Is this new?" He asked with a gentle frown.

"Yes, you can say that…" Meila replied, staying close to him.

"Colour?"

"Dark blue."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "My favourite. Can I see it?"

"Of course…" She said while backing up slightly from his embrace so he could explore the dress carefully.

Obi-Wan then explored her body with his hands, catching every detail with the tip of his fingers. "It's beautiful…" He whispered as his hands continued to 'watch' the dress. "You're beautiful." He then declared before pulling Meila for another, deeper kiss. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and he passed a gentle hand in her blond curls.

"Happy lifeday, love." Meila whispered as she backed up from the kiss, her heart hammering in her chest.

Obi-Wan chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "It's just a number." He groaned as his hand started to tug gently at the blue fabric covering her, his arousal building quite fast.

Meila felt a wave of heat descend down her back as Obi-Wan's hands started to explore further than the dress itself, but she gently took his hand away. They would have plenty of time to do what they wanted once they landed in Alderaan. "Save some for later, my dear…" She laughed as Obi-Wan stubbornly fought to keep her as close to him as possible.

"Hmmm, please…" Obi-Wan begged as he placed languorous kisses down her neck.

Meila held back a moan as his skillful mouth did wonders against her skin and she had to convince herself to push him away again. The road to Alderaan was two hours long and if they didn't leave now they would probably be too tired upon arriving. "Seriously, Obi… We're leaving in 2 minutes…"

His ministrations suddenly stopped. "What do you mean?" He asked with a frown.

Meila passed a gentle hand in Obi-Wan's hair and smiled. "A shuttle is waiting for us outside. We're going back to the country retreat in Alderaan for two days." She announced, impatient to see his reaction.

But his first expression was a troubled one. "Oh… But, I can't leave… I may be assigned or-"

"Not a problem." Meila reassured, "Master Yoda made sure to clear your schedule for the next days."

Completely taken aback by this sudden news, Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. "You really are full of surprises, my sweet…" He said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Just wait until tonight, you've seen nothing yet…"

The trip to Alderaan was quickly over. When they touched ground in the mountains the twilight was starting to set in the skies, which was logic since they had left while it was late evening on Coruscant. As they walked to the small house, Meila found herself stopping in her tracks, her breath taken away by the magnificent sight the high mountains were offering them. "It's so beautiful…" She whispered, looking at the mix of blues, pinks and oranges the sky was making.

Seconds later, she felt her hand being taken by Obi-Wan, who was now at her side. "Tell me…" He demanded, looking in front of him without seeing anything.

Looking at the landscape, Meila gave Obi-Wan's hand a gentle squeeze before describing what she saw at the best of her abilities. The mountains, the melting snow on the ground, the trees, the cities in the background and the tornado of colours in the sky. As he listened to her, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated on everything that surrounded him; the dampness of the ground where the summer heat melted the snow, the smell of the tall grass, the sounds of the birds and the wind passing through the leaves of the trees nearby… It was truly peaceful.

A little bit later on, once their things were set up in the bedroom, Meila made dinner for both of them and even found a way to make Obi-Wan participate. Since Meila wasn't very familiar with the kitchen appliances, they played around with fruits, vegetables, spices and precooked rice and they could achieve a very delicious salad. They even prepared a bowl of fruits mixed with flavored cream. Meila could tell that the Jedi was very happy to be back in the kitchens…

"Pass the cream please?" She asked him as she placed the cut pieces of fruit in the plate in a beautiful design.

Smiling to himself, Obi-Wan slipped two fingers in the bowl of fluffy cream and quickly made a mess on Meila's cheek. Surprised by the sudden cold and wetness on her face, Meila cried out, laughing heartily as she realized what the Jedi had just done. When she turned around to face him, he was innocently licking the remaining cream off his fingers.

"You did that on purpose!" She exclaimed, struck dumb.

"I most certainly did not." He replied, "I can't see anything and your face was in the way…" He added with a smile that clearly indicated that he was lying.

She made an insulted scoff before reaching herself for the cream pot and coating her fingers in the white substance. Before she could do anything, though, Obi-Wan used his Jedi reflexes and stopped her before she could put any cream on him. As she struggled to get off his grip, he laughed at her with a mischievous smile.

"It's… not… fair!" She laughed as she tried her best to remove her arms from Obi-Wan's gentle but strong grip.

"Who said it had to be fair?" He asked back.

"Ugh, I don't know… your Jedi Code maybe?"

He snorted. "I hardly think the Code says anything about a fight implying whipping cream…"

It truly felt good to both of them; being silly just for the fun of being silly. After everything that happened in the last months, they both needed to release some accumulated tension and playing around like two children in the kitchen was the perfect way to do so. For a moment, as he continued to tease the woman he loved, Obi-Wan almost forgot his blindness. The Force was swirling around them, almost as if it played along with them. At one point, he grabbed her arm in a certain angle and twirled her around, trapping her arms behind her back. The gesture was sudden but gentle. As soon as she was disabled, he leaned in and gave her a long, delicate kiss on the neck, sucking gently on the soft skin there. Under his assault, Meila's arms relaxed in his and she held back a moan as she stretched her neck to give him more space to work with.

"This is not over…" She sighed, closing her eyes as Obi-Wan's mouth travelled in her neck, leaving a trail of small kisses along the path, "I'll have my revenge soon…"

Obi-Wan removed his lips from her skin and chuckled lowly. "Oh really now… Just try…" He whispered with a cunning smile on his lips before starting to kiss her earlobe with a sensuality that even surprised him.

"Oh, Obi…" She sighed, shivers running freely down her spine as the Jedi's skilled mouth di wonders on her skin. Just to hear his breath so close to her was enough to make her flush and release a heavy batch of butterfly in her lower belly. "Not here…"

Obi-Wan released one of her arms, keeping the one still covered in cream at bay, and encircled the other around her waist, keeping her as close to his own body as possible. "Yes, here…" He insisted while continuing to ravish her skin. Even though his voice and body language was insisting, he was not and would never force her into anything. They both knew, physically and from the bond that this was just a game between them. Meila could ask him to back away and never touch her again and he would comply without even thinking twice.

As for Meila, if she only half-listened to herself, she would turn around, pull the Jedi into an open-mouthed kiss, search for the nearest comfortable surface and get down to business. But there was more planned and she wanted this night to last as long as possible. " _I still have more surprises for you, my love_ …" She whispered down the bond, not really trusting her voice while Obi-Wan handled her like that.

The assault on her skin suddenly stopped and she could feel a mix of surprise and confusion on his side of the bond. " _More? What do you mean?_ " He asked while backing slightly away from her body, " _This is more than enough, trust me_ …" He added, referring to everything they had already done.

" _You know me, I never do anything by halves_." She replied, smiling. " _How about you release my arm so we can carry on?_ "

After a moment of reflection, he let her arm free. "I'll be watching you, milady." He declared aloud with a hint of humour that was so characteristic for his personality.

"I think I can handle myself, Master Jedi." Meila replied, winking at him. She then grabbed a cloth to clean her hand from the sticky cream. She would have to wash them thoroughly. "Wait for me in the living room, I'll join you shortly."

"Very well." Obi-Wan said, before turning around and making his way to one of the couches, sending waves through the Force around him to find his path.

As soon as her hand was free of the sugary cream, Meila went to the bedroom shortly to grab the package she had previously wrapped. To make sure that the Jedi suspected nothing, she had kept it at the complete bottom of her bag. She knew that the content hidden within the layers of paper would bring something in Obi-Wan back to life, something that had been shut down the day he had lost his sight. It was quite rare and she couldn't find it by herself; it was Master Yoda, after several days of research in the endless Jedi Archive, who was able to give it to her. The one she held in her arms was only one of many kept locked in one section of the restricted area of the Archives. Master Yoda had promised her he would give access to Obi-Wan upon their return.

Buzzing with a new confidence, Meila went back to the living room where Obi-Wan was sitting patiently on the couch, one ankle praised on one knee. When he heard her steps on the floor, he turned his head towards her and smiled, lifting his arm so she could install herself at his side like they used to do on their first trip at the Country Retreat. The moment she was comfortably installed with the Jedi's arm around her shoulders, Meila placed the package on Obi-Wan's knee. Surprised by the sudden weight on his legs, Obi-Wan frowned. "You got me a gift?" He asked with a soft laugh.

Meila shrugged, trying to fake innocence. "It's a tradition for someone celebrating his Lifeday, am I wrong?"

"It's a silly tradition, but I really appreciate it. Thank you, sweetheart." He said before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Curious, he started to gently tear the paper apart. He could feel an unusual level of excitement coming from Meila's part of the bond like she couldn't wait to see his reaction. Acknowledging this, he was even more curious to find what it was: he knew that in Meila's culture, gifts weren't given for the sole purpose of giving something. The gifts themselves had to have a meaning, something important for the one who was receiving it. He still remembered the day she had given him her small picture. She had known that it was meaningful for him to remember her and she had gone to the point of asking someone in a different clan, one that used technology, to take her picture.

When he finished opening the package, he was confused. A book? Why would she offer him a book? He couldn't even see what was written in it…

Meila sensed his confusion and smiled, opening the imposing volume and placing his dominant hand on the first page. There were no characters printed on the paper, but very small raised dots, all placed in a very significant order. Taking Obi-Wan's fingers, she placed them on one of the raised symbols. "It's a book for the ones who can't see. Can you feel them? This is A, this is B…" She explained as she slid the Jedi's fingers on the thick page.

Obi-Wan's eyes had grown wide at the realization of what he was holding. Just the thought of being able to read again was making him ecstatic. "Where… where did you find this?" He asked, completely in awe as he continued to explore the page.

"Master Yoda helped." Meila explained, very happy to see Obi-Wan reacting like he was, "You see, he told me about a certain planet where lived a certain species in the times of the Old Republic; they were all born blind. At one point, the Sith destroyed everything of their world and only one survived the massacre; the Sith's apprentice. If I recall, her name was Visas Marr. She used to tell her opponents that she would make them 'see'. Just before the fall of the Sith, she turned back to the light side with the help of a Jedi exile and helped him overcome the evil power." She narrated and then pointed to the book, "According to Master Yoda, this is her journal. She used to write everything, all from her battle tactics from her lightsaber techniques. We thought it could be some use to you…"

Obi-Wan was speechless, his eyes filled with a spark Meila thought had previously disappeared. His fingers avidly learned the first letters, amazed at how preciously crafted they were on the thick piece of paper. "This is absolutely amazing… I mean, I knew this kind of craft existed a long time ago, but with our technology it practically disappeared. I didn't know some of them still existed, especially not on paper like this…" He then closed the book, put it aside and grabbed his sweetheart, pulling her into a kiss, sending all his appreciation through the bond. This was beyond what he could possibly imagine. "Thank you, thank you so much, sweetheart."

Meila giggled, happy that she got the reaction she expected. "I'm glad. Now, about we enjoy that dessert we did?"

"That sounds amazing."

Moments later, Meila was back with the plate of cut fruits. "I must say," Obi-Wan began as he ate one of the smallest berries in the plate, "Alderaan has the best fruits on the entire Galaxy." He then grabbed another one, dipped it slightly in cream and handed it to her. "Here, taste this one…"

Meila looked at the small berry between the Jedi's fingers and smirked. Taking Obi-Wan's hand to bring it closer to her mouth, she not only took the small fruit between her lips but also pushed Obi-Wan's fingers in her mouth, sucking lightly on the digits. The sudden gesture made Obi-Wan gasp, chills running all over his body. It has been a while since the last time the two of them had been intimate, especially since so much happened in the last months. As Meila winked to him while letting go of his fingers, Obi-Wan felt all his senses begin to deliciously wake up. He also couldn't help but notice how his touch sense seemed to be accentuated. Right now, he really didn't mind.

To his surprise, though, Meila didn't stop there. In a matter of seconds, he felt her weight on him and she settled herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and his neck. Instantly, the Jedi Master placed his hands around her hips, resisting the urge to discreetly drop the on her bottom. He sighed as the woman he loved bent her head to place gentle, feathery kisses on the side of his neck, moving slowly upwards to his jaw. Each touch of her lips against his skin felt like a firework of beautiful sensations and suddenly his Jedi robes felt really thick on his flesh. He gasped when he felt her lips abruptly smashed against his, her tongue already asking for entrance in his mouth. He stifled a moan when he allowed it; to see his sweetheart being this forward with him excited him in all the good ways.

Smiling to herself, Meila started to gently tug at the Jedi's tunics, pushing the heavy layers aside and sliding her hands on his slightly haired chest. Satisfied to hear the man pant faintly against her lips, she continued her caresses, knowing the man liked to be touched this way.

And Force, he did. Since Obi-Wan was plunged into a world of darkness, his sweetheart's touches felt so good on him and he had to hold himself back or he would take her right here and now. Knowing that insecurity about intimacy was still hidden deeply under her confidence, he forced himself to keep his hands around her hips and shut down his building arousal for now. They were just beginning and he wished for this night to last as long as they could make it. It could wait a little.

But Meila didn't seem to share his idea. To the Jedi's amazement, she took his hands off her hips and placed them on her ass herself, moaning softly when his digits made contact with it. Obi-Wan thought he might go wild and made a mental note to question this sudden libido later on. His hands wanted to be everywhere at once and his legendary control was quickly slipping. If he listened to himself, he would switch them around, place her against the couch and be done with it. Thankfully, he respected her more than that.

When Meila started to rock her hips against his crotch, Obi-Wan knew he couldn't shut down his arousal forever and he could feel a huge blush settling on his cheeks. Oh, Force, this was too good. His body craved for the touch, for her body, for her…

Chuckling, while the Jedi didn't expect it at all, Meila reached back in the pot of cream and placed a humongous amount of it right on Obi-Wan's face, laughing out loud when she saw the result, licking the rest of it off her fingers. Stupefied by the sudden attack, Obi-Wan froze for a second or two, eyes wide. Oh, stars. He hadn't seen that coming at all!

"You can't possibly be serious…" He said in a laughing tone as he slowly realised what had just happened. Some cream dripped in his mouth and he had to lick his lips in order to talk properly.

Meila giggled at the mess that was the Jedi in front of her. "Hey, I promised I would have my revenge. I always keep my promises…"

Obi-Wan chuckled and whipped off some cream from his eyes with his hand. She really did catch him off guard this time. It was funny how his arousal shut down completely so quickly, but he couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She certainly knew how to take advantage of him. Force, he loved her so much. "Alright, you win this round, miss. I surrender." He declared, pulling in arms up in the air.

Meila smiled, satisfied with her prank, but placed her arms around his neck again and licked some of the cream off his cheek. "Come on, I'll make it up to you…" She then whispered against his ear.

"Hmm… I hope so…" He replied.

At the other end of the galaxy, Doctor Artkie felt a huge wave of satisfaction as he observed the Spark act under his microscope. He had been working on this little beast for more than two years now, and he was finally able to reach one of his objectives; after studying force-sensitives cells provided by Lord Katharr for more than 3 months, he had been able to bring the Spark to a level where it would be able to target force-sensitive victims. He gave a satisfied laugh as he looked at his vial, where the spark started to attack and destroy the cells next to it. The virus sure was destructive. The Jedi wouldn't survive for long with it targeting them.

Delighted with what he was seeing, he removed the vial from the microscope and placed it in a special container which he would place for complete destruction later on. He already had several vials of it in a biohazard room at the back of his lab and he couldn't afford for the virus to break free. After dealing the container, he walked to a small room at the left of the one he was already in. Placing himself in front of the door, a female, mechanical voice could be heard.

"Please, enter personal security code." It ordered.

His hand wrapped in the thick glove of his biohazard suit, Artkie delicately pressed the six numbers password on the large pad next to the door.

"Access granted." Said the voice as the door slowly hissed open.

Artkie made his way to the small room where an impressive machine complete with a large laser in the center stood proudly against the wall. His movements slowed down by the thick, imposing biohazard suit, Artkie went to the machine and placed the vial right under the field of the laser. Punching several codes in the machine's computer, he scheduled a complete destruction of the microorganisms in the vial and turned the machine on. Once again, the female mechanical voice could be heard in the room.

"Destruction sequence initiating."

Artkie looked at the laser as a red line could be seen hitting the small vial, its contents turning bright red under the attack.

"Warning. Microorganisms in critical condition." The voice said. Artkie did nothing, as killing the virus was his goal right now.

It took several minutes, but after a while, the laser stopped working and the voice spoke again. "Destruction sequence completed. Laboratory safe from any contamination."

Nodding to himself, Artkie went back to his laboratory and into the decontamination room, removed his heavy yellow suit and waited for the decontamination spray to clean everything on him. As soon as it was over, he walked to his personal office and quickly punched a code on his comlink. He didn't wait very long for an answer.

"Katharr?" The voice responded.

"It is done." Artkie declared, going straight to the point. "The Spark is now able to target Force-sensitive beings. All that is left is to find a way to infect the Jedi without affecting the rest of Coruscant."

Lord Katharr gave a satisfied laugh at the other end of the line. "Good, very good."

Back on Alderaan, Obi-Wan didn't quite know what Meila had in reserve for him when she made him disrobe and lie on his stomach on the mattress. The room was hotter than usual and there was a soft vanilla scent floating around, so he assumed she had led candles. Obi-Wan smirked to himself, thinking he would be in for a romantic night.

That's when he heard the cap of a bottle being popped. Confused, his first reflex was to take his head off the pillow and pay attention until he heard two hands rubbing. Seconds later, Meila sat on his lower back and he groaned from the sudden weight. "What exactly are you doing?" He asked, perplexed.

Meila hushed him quickly. "Just sit back and enjoy, my dear."

That's when he felt warm, oily hands being rubbed and delicately pressed on his back and shoulders. As skilled fingers worked through his muscles, the Jedi closed his eyes, sighed and let himself drown in the mattress. Force, she was good at this. For some reasons, her hands just seemed to know exactly where to rub to relax his sore muscles.

"Hmmm…" He let aloud as Meila's hands worked on a particularly sore spot on his shoulders.

"Good, I assume?" Meila asked in a soft whisper.

"Very…"

As soon as she was finished with his back, she moved to his muscled arms, paying a specific attention to his dominant one, especially to his dominant hand when the skin was very dry due to his constant lightsaber techniques. This done, she made him turn around and lie on his back and started working on his chest.

As he was handled around, Obi-Wan felt his arousal peek up again, especially when his sweetheart's hands starting to work on his inner thighs. Her hands sure did miracles on him and he gasped deliciously when he felt kisses being placed on his lower belly. He had to resist the urge to thrust his hips up as he felt himself harden completely. She was so close, her breath so warm… He bit his lips just at the thought of it…

Meila didn't quite know what kind of energy was taking over her body. She had done this quite a few times before and she had always been purely disgusted by it, but now… Right now she wanted to do it, by her own will. It was a weird feeling, especially since she felt excited herself just with the idea. She didn't really mind, though. As she continued to kiss and rub Obi-Wan, she reached through the bond and was struck by the level of the Jedi's desire. This only added to her confidence and with one last kiss, she smiled and took him in her mouth.

"Oh, Force…!" Obi-Wan gasped as he felt sudden heat and wetness around him. He had heard of this practice before and some of his colleagues when he was still a Padawan bragged about how good it felt, but he had never actually experienced it and he never though it could be _that_ good. His arousal and desire were raising sky high, almost too quickly for his taste.

As Meila took good care of the Jedi's manhood, she reached again for the man through their bond and could only perceive a mess of words like hot, warm, wet, good, more. Satisfied with the effect she had on the man, she gave him a particularly long suck, making the Jedi moan and shiver.

" _Glad you like it_ …" She sent through the bond.

" _Can't talk. Going to die. Oh, Force.._." He sent back.

Obi-Wan's reaction made her want to laugh, but instead, she hummed on the Jedi's manhood, making him moan all the better and making the sweetest pleasure sounds. She had to admit that hearing Obi-Wan at her mercy like that, completely abandoned to her ministrations excited her like hell and she couldn't help her hands running up and down her man's thighs. Poor Obi-Wan had to resist the urge to buck his hips in her mouth, he actually thought he might go mad.

But at one point, the Jedi seemed to snap out of his delicious trance and pulled himself on his forearms, placing a hand on Meila's bobbing head and stopping her movements. Confused, she looked at him after releasing his member, her right hand still working on him. "Is everything alright, my love?" She asked, hoping she didn't do anything wrong.

Panting wildly, Obi-Wan managed to chuckle. " _Are you crazy? You did everything right!_ " He sent to the bond before attempting to catch his breath in long, shallow breaths. He thought he might explode at any moment and become one with the Force… "Please… let me…" He then mumbled in his real voice, gesturing her to come up to him.

Understanding the message, Meila smiled and sent a thankful denial through the bond. "For another time, my love. Tonight, for once in your life, this is all about you. Please, do me a favor and enjoy this night as much as possible." She said in a sweet loving voice before taking his member back and working it even faster than before.

Obi-Wan groaned under the sudden attack and grabbed the sheets with his hands, pulling them so hard they might shred. Even though he truly had difficulties making out coherent thoughts in this chain of desires and pleasure, he was truly touched by his sweetheart's words. To be a Jedi always meant placing the others before himself, priorities over his life. As soon as he knew that tonight was all about him, he felt a small warmth in his heart…

But the moment Meila held his hips down the mattress and swallowed him whole, every piece of sanity he might have been holding to disappeared in the space of seconds. Force, he was so close. He had lost all his grip on the Force and the room was starting to shake. Some part of his brain wanted to tell him that his sweetheart was forced to learn what she was doing for him, that some maniac probably forced his way into her mouth several times, but as he reached through the bond, he felt nothing more than pure adoration, desire and absolutely no trace of disgust or fear in her head.

As climax was quickly crashing into him, he grabbed the last piece of sanity he had in him and tried to warn her. He knew some women didn't like to end it all the way and he refuse to do anything that might trigger bad memories for her. "Oh, Force… baby, I'm… I'm going to…" Was all that he could mumble as she gave another long suck on his member.

The second Meila heard his warning, she smiled to herself and sucked even harder, making the Jedi shiver violently. She was used to this and it didn't really disgust her. In fact, she wanted to send him into oblivion and a small wild part of her wanted to taste him. So when Obi-Wan gave one last shuddering moan and came hard, she caught it all in her mouth and sent all the love she could possibly send through the bond. As Obi-Wan twisted under her, the bed started to tense and a piece of pottery lying nearby flew and crashed right on the wall. Meila smiled to herself as she let go of the Jedi's member; she was proud to say that she had really made him helpless.

Obi-Wan rode his high as long as he could and the moment his climax was over, exhaustion took over his body and fell back on the mattress. His body was covered in sweat and he was desperately trying to get a grip on his breath. When he felt a small weight on his chest, he opened his arms and snuggled close to his sweetheart, placing himself so his body was as close to her as possible. In that position, it was difficult to know where one began and the other finished. Smiling at the sight of the very sated Jedi, Meila smiled and caressed his scalp gently, hoping to quickly send him to sleep.

But the Jedi wasn't going to give up so easily. Sighing in the soft caress in his head, he reached for her face with one hand and pulled her for a kiss. His lips danced on her and his hand sought to caress her body, but he wasn't eighteen years old anymore. Even though his desire for the woman in his arms was sky high and he desperately wanted to make love to her, his body was just refusing to respond and claimed sleep. It frustrated him.

Meila sensed his silent dilemma through the bond and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Like I said before, love. Another time, I promise." She whispered, settling his body in her arms so he could peacefully go to sleep.

Defeated, Obi-Wan nodded and sighed in the embrace. He really wouldn't be in anyplace else right now. "That was amazing, baby." He whispered, his eyes closed. One of his hands reached for her curls and a small pout settled in his lips. "I'd give up everything to be able to see your eyes right now…" Of course, the little trick Yoda had taught him helped him made the shape of his sweetheart, but it was not near advanced enough to be able to catch details like her beautiful eyes he loved so much…

Frowning, Meila backed up from his embrace a little. "Actually, I had an idea about that. I don't know if it'll work, but…"

She truly had had an idea before. She was afraid it wouldn't work and it would disappoint the Jedi, but better try it anyways. Reaching the side, she remembered having seen a small mirror in one of the bedside tables the last time they were there. Opening one of the drawers, she was glad to see it was still there and grabbed it. She still remembered one time when she had sent her field of vision to Obi-Wan through the bond… or something like that, she wasn't entirely sure. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she concentrated and sent exactly what she was seeing as hard as she could through the bond, hoping for the best.

At first, there was no reaction coming from the Jedi at her side and she was afraid her idea might not work. But when she felt Obi-Wan tense and gasp loudly, she knew it had worked. Satisfied, she smiled at her reflection.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. There she was, in his mind, beautiful and smiling at him, it took his breath away. It wasn't as detailed as it was when he was still able to see, but Force he didn't mind one bit. He smiled and felt a small sob escape his throat as he admired his baby for the first time in several months. It frustrated him to feel tears running freely on his cheeks right now, but he didn't truly care. "Oh… sweetheart…" He choked, his mind catching every single detail of her face. "You're so… beautiful…"

Very glad she was able to make his situation better, Meila couldn't hold back her own tears. "Do you wish to see anything else?" She asked, her throat tight in emotions.

"No… nothing else. Just you… Just you, my love…"

Nodding, Meila continued to stare at herself while Obi-Wan admired her in his mind. At one point, she made a silly face , making the Jedi laugh. "No, please…" He chuckled, "Smile for me. I thought I had lost that smile forever."

And smile, she did.


	29. Chapter 28

Annnd I am back! Chapter 28! Wow, I can't believe it's been almost a year since I began that story! thank you for all your wonderful reviews! This is a wonderful adventure and I'm so glad I can share it with amazing readers like all of you!

without further due, he's chapter 28! I hope you enjoy it! don't be afraid to review, I reply to everybody!

Hit Follow/Favourite if you like my story! I always appreciate the support! :D

The Temple dojos were dead quiet at this time of the day; even though the walls were still buzzing from all the excitement and the light energy of all the Jedi who trained within them for the last few hours, the tranquility of the room could almost compare to the one certain Jedi sought within the Meditation Chapel. It was almost strange, almost as if that quietness was out of place for that specific part of the Temple. It was always exploding with lightsaber sounds, grunts, applauding Initiates groups, Padawans asking questions or pants from exhausted Master who felt like a retune of fighting techniques was due.

Anakin has never been one to particularly enjoy silences like the one he was experimenting right now. They made him feel uneasy and afraid that the slightest sound he would make could disturb everything and everyone. In fact, the room was so quiet that he was even afraid to take a deep breath. At least when there was action around, he was able to move as he pleased…

Obi-Wan really didn't seem to mind the absence of sound, though. His old teacher was sitting cross-legged just in front of him in what Anakin assumed to be in a deep meditation. Of course, he could simply reach for the man through their bond to check his theory, but after a recent argument between the two of them, Anakin knew better than to disturb his former Master while he was connected with the deep layers of the Force.

Anakin let out a discreet sigh and looked down at his own crossed legs. Meditation has never been his thing. Doing it to search for information and answers through the Force in time of need and emergency, he never minded. But just sitting there to connect with the Force itself and release all the negative energies like Obi-Wan always told him… nah. Tinkering with his droids parts or even his Starfighter was much more efficient in doing the job. But when Obi-Wan had proposed to do so while they were waiting for the rest of the Council to arrive, he hadn't had the courage to say no.

Speaking of the kriffing Council, where were they?!

"Someday I will teach you patience, young Padawan."

Anakin lifted his head when he heard the voice of his former mentor break the silence of the room. The older Jedi still had his eyes closed and his head bowed in concentration, but Anakin could feel that the man's grip to the Force was not as high as it was seconds ago. Feeling guilt and wonder weight on his shoulder, Anakin looked down again. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." He whispered, asking himself what it is he had done wrong to pull Obi-Wan out of his trance.

"You didn't." Obi-Wan added, his eyes still closed, "Your thoughts are naturally loud and I'm used to them by now. In fact, they are a reassuring presence in my mind."

"Hmm."

As he felt Obi-Wan slowly reconnect with the Force, Anakin, on the other end, disconnected completely from it and lifted himself off the floor, pacing around the large circular room with his arms crossed on his chest. He had difficulties to hide his hatred towards the Jedi Council right now. His antipathy for the small group of so-called Masters was flowing through his entire being and he truly did his best to try and hide it. Without success, of course.

"Anakin, please, do your old Master a favor and calm down. You're truly not helping." Obi-Wan added after a sigh; it was difficult to completely ignore his former Padawan's broadcasting emotions. If his shields weren't stronger, Obi-Wan knew the entire Temple would be able to feel him.

Anakin whined under his breath and threw his arms in the air. "I still can't understand why they asked you to prove yourself. Like you didn't do that many years ago!"

This time, Obi-Wan actually opened his eyes and his head turn toward Anakin's position. "I am deprived of my sight, Anakin. I may be still efficient in a dojo but nothing proves that I'm efficient on a battlefield. Their concern is understandable." He declared, his voice calm and reasoned.

Anakin scoffed. "Understandable my ass. You're their best swordsman on the field and they refuse to see it."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin." Obi-Wan lightly scolded, then got to his feet, walking to stand inches behind his old student. "Look, I truly appreciate your praise and your confidence in me. But the Council just wants to make sure I'm able to defend myself and others without being a danger to myself _and_ others. Can you blame them?"

Anakin shifted from one foot to another, uncomfortable. "I know, I know… It's not about _that_ specifically, but in general… You've proven yourself countless of times in your life and still they have difficulties trusting you. Force, you defeated General Grievous! What's more to prove?!" He exclaimed, frustrated. To his eyes, Obi-Wan was simply the best Jedi in their ranks; cunning fighting skills, excessively good flying techniques (though he hated it), excellent negotiation expertise and a good heart. It really got on his nerves that the Council still had the guts to request that the man proves his abilities. "And besides," He added, "You read how this Visas was able to get around even though she couldn't see! From what you told me, I wouldn't want to fight her face to face! That woman was deadly!"

Obi-Wan smiled and chuckled. What Anakin said was true; Visas Marr, even though blind, had been one of the deadliest warriors during the times of the Old Republic. Thank the Force she had turned to the light side before the end of the War, or the Sith might be still ruling the Galaxy today. "I conquer, Anakin. But that only proves how we must take her writings with a critical eye: she _was_ under the influence of the Dark Side when she wrote those techniques…" He reasoned, understanding why the Council might feel uneasy with Marr's journal.

Anakin looked at his former Master with an annoyed smile. "You? Turn to the Dark Side? Get out."

Obi-Wan laughed with his former student, but quickly recalled Qui-Gon's wise words. "Our paths are never set in stone, Anakin. We never know what could possibly happen in our lives."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying we could turn to the Dark Side one day?"

"I'm not implying anything of the sort, I'm just saying that the Force is full of surprises." Obi-Wan retorted, then chuckled. "Blast, with your kind of temper you might end up as a half-robot twisted evil with a breathing mask, for all I know!"

Anakin saw the image and laughed with good heart. He knew that Obi-Wan was only joking. "Oh kriff, thank the Force that's never going to happen!"

Obi-Wan smiled and winked at his old student. "Of course it's never going to happen. You're a good man, Anakin. I trust you with my life."

"Thank the Force for that, too, because without me you would be long dead by now!"

"Indeed!"

"How many times have I saved your butt by now?"

"Please, don't mention it."

After laughing it up, the two men fell silent again, the atmosphere a little more comfortable than it had been several minutes ago. For a moment, Obi-Wan considered going back to meditation, but he decided to do otherwise instead. It has been a long time since he had had the opportunity to catch up with Anakin. The last several months had been, well, difficult. For a start, he had to admit that he had been a complete ass for the first months of his recovery and speaking to anyone at the time hadn't been a very important part of his time. Afterwards, he had been occupied between negotiation missions, training and spending as much time as he could with his sweet Meila. Obi-Wan knew that if he was able to prove himself today that he would most likely be sent on mission soon – a fighting mission – and the couple dreaded their upcoming separation. Thinking of leaving her behind while he might not be coming back was harder than he had first imagined. To think that Anakin had been through this countless of times…

"Could I ask you some advice, my young Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin turned to face him, trying to supress the surprise in his facial expression at Obi-Wan actually asking _him_ for advice. "Of course, Master, any time."

Obi-Wan sighed, not too sure how to approach the situation. "How do you, uhm… Cope when you go on mission and leave Padme behind?"

Anakin looked as his former Master and instantly knew where the man was going with this: since Meila had come back in his life, he had never truly been separated from her, not with the possibility of not coming back anyway. "It's never easy, Master, especially now that we have Leia around. I was lucky enough to be present when she said her first word. You have to accept that you are going to miss her, or else you'll fight more with yourself and it'll distract you. That's all I can say, really."

Obi-Wan nodded and stroke his beard in thoughts. "Speaking of Padme, how is she?"

"She's holding up." Anakin said, a small smile building on his lips at the thought of his beloved wife. "She misses Luke every single day, but at least now she smiles like she used to. Leia is our bundle of joy, she looks so much like her mother…"

"I'm glad to hear it."

"What about you, Master?"

A confused look on the older man's face. "What about me?"

"You and Meila." Anakin clarified, "Thinking of tying the knot yet?"

Obi-Wan's face reddened with a light blush at Anakin's words. "Oh, I don't think so…"

Anakin almost choked on his own saliva. Obi-Wan was so, so in love with this woman and he wasn't thinking about proposing to her? That didn't make any sense. "Why not?" He simply asked, knowing that Obi-Wan must have a really good reason.

"It's… complicated." Obi-Wan began, "A woman of her culture will only marry once she's ready to procreate, you see? The basic principle of marriage is based on having children and starting a family, not love."

Anakin laughed a little at Obi-Wan's words. "So? I sure would love to see little Obi-Wans jumping around! Come on, Master, you would make a great father…"

The smile that settled on Obi-Wan's face was a really sad one and his eyes dropped to the floor. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "The Facility's Master made sure that she… Well, the Master couldn't afford her to become pregnant so he… She can't have kids, Anakin." The older man explained, stumping on his words. Knowing that his sweet Meila couldn't realize her long life dream still hurt him at this day. He also decided to keep the fact that she had already been pregnant and the abortion to himself. It had been such a shock to her that no one needed to know this specific detail.

Anakin's first reaction's was complete shock. He certainly wasn't expecting that. "You mean they…?"

Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin's silent implication. "Yes, they did."

Anakin shook his head in wonder. "But, couldn't we try to like, cure it? I'm sure the Temple's Hall of healings would be capable of- oh…"

Anakin stopped talking realizing what he was about to say. Of course, the Temple had everything necessary to restore Meila's fertility or even increase her chances of procreating. But that involved heavy technological procedures not to mention laboratory life manipulation. Everything Meila stood against. After the argument the young Jedi had had with the woman on the subject back on Alderaan, Anakin highly doubted they would be able to convince her to go through the procedures.

Obi-Wan had heard his former Padawan's thoughts about the matter. "She would never accept this, Anakin. You know it."

Anakin's facial expression quickly passed from shocked to pissed. "Oh, son of a wompus!" The young Master groaned as he fought the sudden urge to hit something and break it. "I'm sorry, Master, I… I didn't know."

Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring smile. "It's fine. Just keep it to yourself, alright? Being stripped of her fertility might have been the most traumatic experience she has gone through."

"I can only imagine…" Anakin conquered, a question on his lips he was reluctant to ask. But Anakin being Anakin, he couldn't not ask. "How do you feel about that?"

The younger man expected his former Master to take a deep breath and stroke his beard in wonder as he pondered the question. He even expected the older man to hesitate to give a reply and to try to find some kind of excuse to explain his reasoning. But Obi-Wan was bold and straight when he answered. "It's better this way."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Now Obi-Wan seemed uncomfortable. "You see, I can afford to go on missions and leave Meila behind. We both agreed to it and I can deal with the loss and the pains of the separation. It's different for a child, though…"

Instantly, Anakin understood. The look little Leia gave him when he left home not really sure when or if he would come back was indescribable. Padme understood the consequences of being with a Jedi. But how could a child understand such things? It was simple enough: as such a young age, they could not. "You are totally right on this, Master… I never considered this before."

Obi-Wan said nothing but fell deep in thoughts. The realistic part of his brain told him that no, he had no time to become a father. His life and soul was devoted to the Jedi Order and the Republic and he intended to keep it that way. He had already allowed his heart to open itself for Meila and he was pretty sure it was all he could bear. Thinking of leaving her was already hard enough and leaving a child, especially if it was his own, would probably be too difficult on his already overwhelmed heart. It really was best for him not to have any kids. The Code would probably not allow it anyway.

But… Seeing himself sitting in a rocking chair with a small bundle who had Meila's eyes and his copper hair sleeping soundly against his chest brought a warm feeling to his heart. Even though that scenario was biologically impossible if he respected Meila's culture, just the thought of having a small infant who would eventually call him daddy was enough to make him smile. Each time Luke jumped in his arms and cooed of happiness when Obi-wan came to see him in the crèche, the Jedi wondered what it would feel like to be able to cuddle an infant like this and call him his son. He might have sworn his life to the Jedi Order, but he knew that there would always be a part of him missing that part of life, having children, starting a family. A lot of normal people wished they could be a Jedi and right now Obi-Wan only wished to be normal. He had a feeling that if Meila asked him tomorrow to adopt a child, he would go through with it, with or without the Council's approval.

Still, Anakin wasn't convinced. He knew his Master probably better than he knew himself and deep down he just knew that Obi-Wan desperately wanted to drop one knee and ask Meila's hand. To be engaged in such a way with the woman he loved would probably make Obi-Wan the happiest man in the known universe. Just the way the man was smiling in Meila's presence was practically giving it away. Anakin hesitated a little, but decided to verbalise his opinion anyway. "But Master, if you really want to marry her…"

Obi-Wan looked slightly annoyed. "Just drop it, Anakin, please…"

"I'm only saying that you've done so much to respect her ways and her culture… why couldn't she do the same for you, just once?"

Beside him, Obi-Wan froze. Technically, Anakin was right: in his own culture, if he could say it like that, people constantly married for love, children involved or not. Just the thought of placing a ring to her finger unleashed butterflies in his stomach. It was, after all, something that had always been impossible for him. Still, he didn't like the idea of causing her pain by reminding her of her situation, which he knew would happen if he asked her to marry him. "I'll… think about it."

Seconds later, he heard the rest of the Council enter the dojo and Obi-Wan pushed those thoughts away in order to concentrate.

At the other end of the Temple, Meila was sitting on the living room floor right in front of the couch where Ahsoka was installed, slowly braiding her hair. The female Knight had had an afternoon leave and had decided to visit her new friend in Anakin and Obi-Wan's quarters. The two ladies did get along quite well. Smiling, Meila took one of the braids previously done by the Togruta and chuckled in amazement. "My dear, I cannot believe how you can possibly do such beautiful braids with not a single hair on your body!" She exclaimed as she admired the Jedi's fine work on her shoulders.

Ahsoka smiled as she finished another braid, putting it on the side so she could begin another one. "Well, I used to have a friend who would let me practice on her when we were very young. Her name was Barris and she had long, luscious black hair. Very easy to work with. One day she came in with her hair cut too short to braid, I was mortified!" She recalled, feeling a soft pang in her heart at the thought of her lost friend.

Meila smiled at the thought of black hair; everyone back on her home planet was blond or brunette, so black hair had always seemed fascinating for her. "Is Barris still within the Jedi Order?" She asked out of curiosity.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed, her fingers stopping their work temporarily in Meila's curls. "She's in prison today, unfortunately."

Meila turned around to face the Jedi, completely shocked. "What?! What happened?"

Ahsoka looked down at her hands, searching her words. Even today, she could not bring herself to understand Barris' actions. "She had, uhm… different opinions concerning our way of action as Jedi. I can understand what she meant on a certain level, but she took extreme measures to prove her point while framing others to escape justice. That's something that I will never be able to forgive."

As she looked at Ahsoka, Meila's sixth sense rang in her heart. She had always been able to perceive emotions in others and right now, Ahsoka was broadcasting a deep sadness and betrayal in her words and somehow, Meila knew what had happened between those two. "She framed you, didn't she?"

At first, Ahsoka seemed surprised, but nodded. "It was Anakin who found out the truth. If he didn't, I think I would be in Bariss' place today… I-"

Meila shook her head and took Ahsoka's hands in hers. "Don't think about that, my dear. If I believe what Obi-Wan tells me about the Force, you wouldn't have ended up in prison while being innocent. You have a good heart, Ahsoka. Concentrate on that."

"Anakin told me how easy you were to talk to…" Ahsoka added, "He was totally right about that."

Meila released the Jedi's hand and winked at her. "We ladies must help each other, don't we?"

Ahsoka smiled and resumed to braid the other woman's hair. "I agree! Anakin also told me that you and Obi-Wan went on a little vacation on Alderaan, how was that?"

Meila chuckled to herself. It had been absolutely wonderful. It had given Obi-Wan the opportunity to push his condition aside and be himself again, to place the Jedi aside for a couple of days and simply be a man. It had been a weekend full of laughter, joy and passion. Especially passion, since her and the Jedi had spent quite a few moments in bed. She was glad that the fears of the facility were now cleared of her system; she had even been able to let Obi-Wan top while they made love without feeling any discomfort at all. She had to say that even if he was a novice, Obi-Wan knew just how to handle her body with as much passion than gentleness. It might seem normal for any couple for the man to top, but for her it was a huge improvement. "It was amazing, we even had a small food fight." Meila recalled, letting the details of her intimacy with the Jedi Master aside. No one needed to know that.

Ahsoka's hands stopped abruptly in her hair. "Excuse me?"

Meila had to laugh as she recalled Obi-Wan's stumped face after she had covered it with cream while he didn't expect it. "Yes, he had splashed cream on my face while we made dinner, so of course I had to have my revenge…"

"Hold on!" Ahsoka laughed, "You mean to tell me that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, member of the Jedi High Council and legendary Negotiator… had a food fight with you?! That's hard to believe, he's always so serious all the time!"

"Oh trust me; he has a soft side…"

Back on the dojos, Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the round room, deep in concentration even though there was a dozen pair of eyes on him right now. As he took deep breaths, he recalled Visas' words in the journal he had meticulously studied for the past week. Closing his eyes, he repeated the woman's code once more in his head.

 _Life has deprived me of my eyes_

 _So Darkness and Silence shall be my allies_

 _With the Force as my guide to help me_

 _I shall make all my opponents see_

Obi-Wan had found himself to truly appreciate those trains of thoughts. Combined with Mater Yoda's teachings, Obi-Wan felt as though he could truly see everything around him and more. To be deprived of his sight had made him learn to look beyond simple appearances. His world might be forever surrounded in darkness, but right now he was sure he has never seen better. As he prepared himself for whatever the dojo was about to throw at him, Master Yoda's words echoed in his mind. _Deceiving, your eyes can be. Trust them, you should not._

First came the arrows. Obi-Wan could proudly tell that he had seen them coming even before the programmed machine throw them at him. Still sitting in his meditation position, he skillfully stopped each one of them with the Force without even lifting a finger. If he concentrated enough, he was able to form a shield around his body with the Force. It was not powerful enough to stop ranged weapons shots or swords from passing through, but as least he could avoid small hits like debris or, in this case, arrows.

As soon as all the arrows were stopped, the training robots made their way to the center of the dojo. The second Obi-Wan sensed them, he lifted himself off the ground and unclipped his lightsaber, prepared for battle. Analysing his surroundings, he calculated a total of 15 robots, all armed with training sabers and ready to launch themselves at him. As he ignited his own lightsaber and placed himself in battle position, he smiled. He was so ready for this.

Anakin watched in amazement as Obi-Wan deactivated all the droids, one by one with as much elegance as he did when he was still able to see. Looking over at Master Windu, he carefully waited for the man's signal. The Jedi Master had previously asked him to jump in the battle when Obi-Wan didn't expect it and, at some point, to turn against his former Master to see how the man would react to the surprise. He was also requested to completely close the bond with his former Master. Enemies on the battlefield would certainly not warn him before attacking him.

Obi-Wan quickly found himself slightly overwhelmed in the training room. For each droid he disabled, two more started to attack. Not only that, but the room started to shoot blaster shot at him and he had to avoid them while fighting for his life against the droids. It was fine though; he wouldn't have any mercy on the battlefield for sure. At one point, he even used the shot blasted at him to his own advantage, deflecting the laser shots with his lightsaber towards the droids, hitting them right in the chest.

At one corner of the room, Master Mundi started to feel a little bid bad; he had been the one to propose that Obi-Wan prove his capacities as a warrior with his blindness. But as the minutes passed, it was clear that Obi-Wan was never truly weakened by the loss of his sight. They could almost tell that it had made the man even stronger than he was before and the Council really shouldn't have any reasons to doubt his capacities.

From the corner of his eyes, Anakin could see Master Windu give him a slight nod. Making sure his bond with his former Master was completely closed, he ignited his lightsaber and jumped in the middle of the battle, joining Obi-Wan to put down the remaining training droids.

Even though Obi-Wan couldn't sense him through the bond, he knew that the knight who had joined him in battle was Anakin; the man had a very specific fighting style and Obi-Wan could recognise it anywhere. As they both slashed their lightsabers into helpless droids, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin's position. "Fancy seeing you here, my young Padawan…"

Anakin removed his blades from the remains of the droid to slash behind him at another who was sneaking behind. "They wanted to know if you would be able to fight beside a handsome knight such as myself!" Anakin shouted as he deflected a blaster shot directed at his face.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Brat."

While the two of them continued to fight their way around the dojo, Master Fisto turned to face Master Plo Koon who was standing right beside him. "See? I told you he didn't need to prove himself…" He whispered as Anakin and Obi-Wan fought like two perfectly synchronised beings.

"Of course he doesn't need to prove himself," Master Plo agreed, "He never needed to do it in the first place, if you ask me. Obi-Wan has always been one of our most capable warriors. Let's just hope that this little show will shut the Council up about him once and for all."

And it did shut them up. In fact, the few members who had previously hesitated to send Obi-Wan on the battlefield stood there, speechless and conscious of their mistake. Master Windu, even though he was part of the ones believing in Obi-Wan from the start, knew the Council could never take something for granted. If a Jedi ever became arrogant, he could become dangerous. But in the case of Obi-Wan, it was now clear that he was as of now one of their best warrior in the Jedi Order ranks. There was no need for him to prove himself any longer.

Still, there was one more thing Mace wanted to see. Looking at Anakin right in the eye, he gave the younger Jedi the slightest nod to proceed with the last step of the 'test'. With a side smile, Anakin crushed one last training droid before turning around and jumping toward his oblivious Master.

Sensing something attacking from behind him, Obi-Wan quickly turned around protecting himself with his blue blade. To his utter surprise, the lightsaber blow clashing against his own was stronger and way more precise then the one typically done by a training droid. He even found himself straining against his opponent's blade, grunting as he pushed against it to stand his ground. As blasters shot were still flying around his, he had to cut the connection in order to avoid being shot. As he backed up from his opponent, he quickly analyzed his surrounding and realised who had just attacked him.

"Anakin, what-?!" He asked in shock as the younger man quickly joined him and assaulted him with lightsaber blows. He tried to search through the bond for some answers, but he found it completely turned down.

If Obi-Wan hadn't been previously overwhelmed, he definitely was right now. He could handle blaster shots and training droids, but one of the best warriors ever on the top? He didn't know how long he could hold on.

"Well, I certainly didn't see that coming!" He yelled as he blocked another fatal blow from Anakin's blade. If he couldn't do something physically, he would at least try to make a verbal contact with the man. That's what he always did when he was in trouble: trying to distract his attacker with words. That's what he did best, anyway.

And of course, Anakin fell for it. "You wouldn't see it coming on the frontlines, either."

Instantly, Obi-Wan understood. Anakin attacking him like this was simply another test to see how he would react. He had to do something, though. Anakin might just be playing the Council's game, he certainly wasn't sparring any efforts to bring his former Master down. Concentrating, he managed to push Anakin away for a second, enough for him to gather his energy and plunge himself in the Force.

It was as if everything was in slow motion around him. Obi-Wan took a deep breath as more and more Force energy was swirling around his body, building a powerful wall around his body. He could almost feel the Light Side of the Force pulsing around him and Obi-Wan could tell that it was one of the best feelings in the world. He also remembered Order 74, how thoughts of his sweet Meila had helped him become stronger before. With this in mind, he reserved his last thoughts for her, her eyes, her smile and the feel of her lips against his. The Force has never been stronger around him.

Anakin watched in awe as his forcer Master jumped in the air, curved in a fetal position and before he knew it, he was sent at the other end of the room, his body violently crashing against the wall, not enough to impose injuries but certainly enough to bruise. As he fell back to the floor, shaking his head to regain his thoughts, he noticed that the entire Council had been knocked off their feet, too. Obi-Wan had gathered the Force energy around to blast it evenly around him, crashing on everything in its path. Very clever move, Anakin had done it before.

But it's when he got back to his feet again that he noticed something was out of place. The room was strangely quiet compared to the battlefield ambiance it was in a couple of seconds ago. The only sounds Anakin could hear were small electrical shocks and the familiar rumble of machines powering down. Shaking his head a little to clear his vision a little, he finally saw in what state the room was in: all the training droids were scattered on the floor, completely disabled and/or broken down. Not only that, the machinery and the virtual equipment surrounding them was overheated, crushed down and had stopped functioning completely. Only a very, very powerful Force push could have done so much damage like this. The only thing was, a Force push that powerful would have hurt him, or even killed him. If he had hit the wall with the same Force energy that hit the machinery, he would probably have several broken bones and damaged organs. But he was fine, and so were the rest of the Council members. It was as if Obi-Wan's blow had been so precise that it had been able to distinguish the foes from the friends…

Anakin chuckled as he looked at his former who seemed as confused as he was. "How did you kriffing do that?!" He asked in amazement.

Obi-Wan seemed to catch his breath and removed a droid piece stuck on his tunic. "I don't know. I just did."

Seconds later, the rest of the Council joined them in the center of the dojo, Master Yoda walking to face Obi-Wan with a pretty large grin on his face. "Impressive, this was. Truly, Master Obi-Wan."

"I conquer," Mace added, "On behalf of the entire Council, I would like to apologize. It was a mistake on our part to ever doubt your capacities."

"No worries, really," Obi-Wan said with a smile, clipping his lightsaber back on his leather belt. "I must say I quite enjoyed the workout…"

"Let's head back to the Council chambers, so we can discuss the details of your next mission." Mace concluded before the group left the dojo to be repaired.

Several moments later, in the High Council's chambers…

"You're telling me that those Zygerian scums did it again?!" Anakin yelled, his voice echoing in the wall of the small room.

"Calm down, Anakin…" Came the almost automatic response from his former Master, "I thought that the Zygerian slave empire had been dealt with last year?" Obi-Wan then asked, turning to face the other Council members.

"It was," Master Fisto replied, "But we just had reports that the camps of Kavados, where we had previously imprisoned most of the Zigerian leaders had had a breach in the security last week. They took out our Clones and travelled back to Zygeria, where they slaughtered everyone standing in their way."

"They obviously had a great thirst for revenge…" Master Plo Koon added.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The news of so many lives taken for the quest of power always broke his heart. "Most distasteful way of grabbing power…"

Anakin was concentrating not to break something. "Slaver scums…"

"That being said, we will need to send squads there in order to overthrown this fast building empire. Reports from our Clone Battalions on site told us that the remaining peacekeepers have already surrendered to the Zygerians. Master Kenobi, you will lead this campaign beside Master Skywalker, Master Vos and Knight Tano. I trust you all to bring an end to this conflict." Mace declared before dismissing the rest of the Council.

As the left the tall, round tower, Anakin couldn't help but notice that his former Master had a nice glow in the Force. Smiling to see the man so happy, Anakin opened their bond again. " _How do you feel, Master?_ "

Obi-Wan opened the doors in his mind to his former Padawan and smiled. "Just like good old times."

At the other end of the galaxy, Doctor Artkie sat at his desk, waiting for his visitor to come through. He was exhausted; he had been working around the clock for the past month to figure how to infect the Jedi without infecting the whole galaxy and bringing the world to an end. He had to admit that the Flare gave him a weird feeling. When confined within the glass of a test tube, it was completely innocent. But if it was freed in the outside world without any control on it, it would spread quickly and burn everything on its way like fire would burn wood. Sighing, Artkie looked at the small vial lying on his desk in front of him. It really was quite a feeling to know that you had the universe's most powerful weapon right in front of your eyes…

He had modified the virus' DNA in order for it to only attacks cells with a high number of Midichlorians; to be more specific, he programmed it to have a 'preference' for Force-sensitive cells. So technically, the virus _was_ contagious, but only to those who had a 10,000 Midochlorian count in their cells and higher. This way, the virus would only attack the Jedi without destroying every living being. Convenient, for their situation anyway. They only had to manually infect one Jedi and the virus would do the rest. The fact that the majority of the Jedi lived inside of the Jedi Temple was a huge advantage for him; confined within the walls of the Temple, the Flare would spread quickly.

He was about to announce it to Lord Katharr. If everything went as planned, Lord Katharr would officially pay him and he would begin the procedure to administer the virus. All was finally falling into place.

As usual, Lord Katharr made a dramatic entrance in the small office beside his laboratory. At this point though, Artkie didn't care much. After working with the man for such a long time, he was getting used to it. The scientist waited for the taller man to be installed in front of him before tossing him to final report. "We're at the end of the bargain, Lord Katharr. The virus is at its full potential and ready to be administrated. It is now time to fill your part of the deal." He declared as Katharr opened the small folder containing the last details of their plan.

Katharr only groaned in response as he analyzed the details in front of him. "How do you plan on administrating it, doctor? The Jedi aren't easily fooled."

"The Jedi have one weakness: they fight for the weak, the powerless. They won't refuse to offer assistance if they can help. One of my spies confirmed that an uprising killed thousands of innocent on the planet Zygeria. With this kind of massacre, the Jedi will have to get involved. We will set a trap to lure them in. We only need to infect one and the job will be done." Artkie carefully explained in order for his more than stupid guest to understand.

Katharr nodded as he processed that new information. "And you say the virus has no cure?"

Artkie actually shivered as he realized to full power of what he was about to say. "None. It is simply too powerful. They only way it could be stopped would be if the Midichlorians could multiply, in which they don't. It is unstoppable."

Katharr gave the doctor an evil grin. "Good. Very good. I've already assembled an army with the help of several remaining War generals who wished to have revenge on the Jedi. We will take over the galaxy as soon as the Jedi are done for."

Artkie froze in his chair. "What exactly do you mean?"

Katharr laughed in his face. "Come on Doctor, I thought you were smarter than that. Do you really think I would bring down the Jedi by myself? Did you really think I would take my revenge and just let everything go? Of course not! The galaxy is going to be in turmoil the second the Jedi can no longer protect it. As soon as they are out of my way, I will finish what my father started."

Artkie was struck by that declaration. Count Dooku had been a very powerful leader for the Separatist cause. "How do you plan on doing that? The Republic brought the remains of the Separatists to ashes about a year ago!"

"That's what they believe!" Katharr yelled, crashing his fist against the doctor's desk. "When the remaining Separatists realised that the Republic had won, they went through every means necessary to conserve what little they had left. They hid, changed identities, or faked their death. They needed a new plan, a new strategy, so they came to _me_."

It all made sense now. Artkie had always found odd that a single man would go against the entire Jedi Order. It all seemed too… rushed. But now that he knew that Katharr had an entire army behind him, the plan was even more dangerous. But there was still one piece bothering him… "What about the republic Senate? Their clone army? After the War the Republic is stronger than ever, how do you plan bringing them down?"

Katharr stayed silent for a moment but pulled a small piece of paper from the layers of his black cloak before tossing it in front of the Doctor. Curious, Artkie grabbed it and unfolded it to reveal a drawing, a plan of some sort of machine. It was round and seemed to have a laser right in the middle of it. Frowning, Artkie turned to face the taller man. "What kind of device is this?" He asked, intrigued.

"That's no device." Katharr declared in a low voice, "It's a space station."

Once again, Artkie was struck by the man's words. "You mean that _this_ is a space station?!"

"The most powerful that will ever be built. It has the power to destroy entire planets." Katharr explained, "My dad has been holding onto the plans since even before the Clone Wars started and I was lucky enough to grasp them before the Republic had any knowledge of it." He then placed his two hands on the Doctor's desk and bent so he would face Artkie directly. "As soon as I give my men the cue, this battle station will be built in an uncharted section in the galaxy. So let me tell you what will happen to the pathetic Senate if they stand in my way. Kaboom."

Artkie swallowed heavily thinking about it: entire planets being destroyed? Blown to pieces? What kind of crazy mind would it take to construct such a project?

Seconds later, Artkie placed a large metal suitcase right in front of the Doctor's nose. "Here are your credits for the final payment, old man. Contact me as soon as the plan is done and champagne will be on me." He said before turning over and leaving the room.

For several moments, Artkie didn't move an inch in his chair, starring at the little drawing in his hand. How could he have been so blind? Of course there was something more behind the fall of the Jedi! Frustrated by his own failure to see it coming, Artkie tossed the drawing aside and opened the suitcase: a fortune, even more than he expected. But as he closed the metal case, a weird sensation started to settle in his heart. Grabbing the case and lifting himself from his chair, he walked back into his laboratory.

He had a really, really bad feeling about this.

The morning of the departure to Zygeria came faster than Obi-Wan believed. He had to resist the temptation of staying in bed five more minutes when he had woken up next to his still sleeping sweetheart. It was still pretty early in the morning, but since it would take them about 6 hours of hyperspace travel in order to reach the Zygerian system, an early departure was in order. Also, High Generals such as himself were required to be present from the very beginning to ensure a secure transfer of their troops and to assure a departure on schedule. Nothing too shabby, he had done it plenty of times already. He sent a prayer in the Force that this time Anakin wouldn't do anything stupid that would delay them. Countless of innocent souls were counting on them, they didn't have any time to waste.

Feeling the bundle of blonde curls cuddled against his chest, he smiled and pressed a soft kiss in them, appreciating every single second as much as possible. As he sighed and allowed himself to close his eyes again, he opened their shared bond as wide as it could go, enjoying Meila's sleepy presence in his mind. At the other end of his mind he could also feel Anakin who was already up fumbling around in the kitchen to try to fill his bottomless stomach. Thank the Force the boy was filling up on cereals and nutriment bars and not trying to cook anything; Obi-Wan really didn't feel like dealing with a kitchen disaster this morning.

Nuzzling his sweetheart's curls again, he forced himself to completely wake up. He really didn't want to wake Meila in his arms, but last night she had made him promise to wake her up as soon as he woke up himself. To his utter surprise, when he had announced his departure, she didn't seem to be very affected by it. She had smiled to him and said that she was very happy that he got the thrust from the Council and that's it. He had reached for her in their bond and had discovered that the woman didn't want to talk about the subject any further. They had spent the evening as if nothing special was happening the next day.

After stretching all the sleep left in his limbs, he brought his hand in her hair and gently caressed her scalp while tugging slightly at her end of the bond. " _Wake up, darling. It's time._ " He softly whispered in her head.

Getting the message, she stirred in his arms. " _Hmm, already?_ "

He chuckled before pressing another kiss on her forehead. "Yes." He answered in his real voice, still weak from sleep.

About 30 minutes later, they both stood in the small corner near the hallway leading to the main hangar of the Temple. The couple wished to share their last minutes together in intimacy and not broadcast it to the whole hangar. They just stood there, holding each other's hand as Anakin made the last preparations for their Starfighters. Obi-Wan knew the younger Jedi had said his goodbyes to Padme last night, since the man was missing when Obi-Wan had checked on him before going to bed. When his comlink beeped on his arm, he knew it was time to go. Even though Meila was smiling to him, their bond was filled with touches of sadness and fear. With a sad smile, he took her in his arms and hid his face in the crook of her neck. At first, he wanted to resist the quickly rising sadness in his heart but he decided to listen to Anakin's advice and let himself be sad for the moment. He would be strong later.

Meila sensed his sadness through the bond and tried to be strong for him, even though her own sadness was overwhelming her. "Be safe," she whispered him in ear, her throat tight, "Go and change the world for me."

"I will." He replied before pressing their forehead together in a sweet embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Swallowing his sadness, Obi-Wan brought her closer for a kiss, linking the two of them together, body and soul. When they separated, he caressed her face one last time before giving her an apologetic smile and turning away, staring to walk towards the hangar bay.

Meila watched helpless as each step the Jedi took away from her weighted heavier on her heart. Her heart was racing and she surprised herself when some small tears started to wet her cheeks. A small panic started to build in her heart at the thought that he might not come back. If there was one thing she knew, it was that slavers were ready for anything to keep the empire standing. She also knew Obi-Wan would never leave that planet before that empire was brought to ashes. He would either come back victorious or die trying. This is what they had agreed to. But it was way, way harder than she thought. She gasped lightly when the Jedi she loved was about to turn the final corner before disappearing…

"Obi-Wan!"

Concerned, the Jedi turned around as he heard his full name being cried out. As for Meila, as uncontrollable sobs took over her body, she ran all the way in the hallway to jump in the Jedi's waiting arms. As soon as she made contact with him, she held onto him for dear life and cried in his shoulder while he gently caressed her back, hushing her softly.

"I'm sorry…" She choked, "I thought I had strength, but I don't."

Obi-Wan kept her close and chuckled as a single tear escaped him against his will. His heart was pounding from the love and sentiment of lost. He loved her so, so much he didn't know what to do with himself. Before he even had to time to process them, the words were out of his mouth. "Marry me…"

Meila froze in his arms, not sure if she had heard right. "What?"

Realizing his own words, Obi-Wan pulled back from the embrace and dropped on one knee in front of her, taking one of her hand into his own. "My dear Meila, I can still remember the first time I saw you in that field of flowers. You blew me away that day and you still do it every single time I see you. Having you by my side makes me the happiest man in the universe and I would be most honoured if I could keep it that way for the rest of our lives." Tears were now flowing freely on his cheeks. "My sweet, sweet Meila, will you marry me?"

Sobbing, Meila looked at the kneeling Jedi in front of her and smiled, her heart overwhelmed with sudden happiness. She already found herself extremely lucky to have him by her side as a lover, but as her husband? That was even more that she could possibly ask for. She didn't even think twice when she answered him. "Of course, yes, yes I will marry you Obi!" She said as she cried happy tears.

Overwhelmed with joy, Obi-Wan got back on his two feet and grabbed Meila by the waist to gentle twirl her around. His fiancée. He had difficulties believing it and he had to resist the urge to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When his comlink beeped again, he wanted to get the blasted thing off his arm and throw it against the wall. "I'm so sorry, darling, I really have to go now…"

Meila placed another fast kiss on his lips. "Go ahead, my love. Make me proud."

There was a side smile on his lips when she pulled back. "Don't I always?"

Several minutes later, when Obi-Wan cracked up the engines of his red Starfighter, he still felt like he was floating in the air. His sweet Meila had said yes and would become his wife. If this was a dream, he wished to never, ever wake up. He hadn't even thought about popping the question, he simply did… The Force was swirling around him, the Light Side so bright he could almost see it with his blind eyes. If he listened closely, he could almost tell that the Force was blessing his union with the woman. Not only that, he could almost feel Qui-Gon's approving smile by his side.

It was only when he left the hangar that he realized that Anakin had already left without him. After programming his starfighter on autopilot to bring him to the waiting Cruiser orbiting around Coruscant, he let his astromech take over the control. Even if he became stronger every day to see and analyze his surroundings through the Force, he still felt a little rusty when he was confined within the cockpit of his fighter. Quickly, he connected himself with his private channel with the younger Jedi who was probably already close to the Cruiser itself. "Sorry I've been delayed…"

The other man gave a soft laugh at the other end of the connection. "By what? Saying goodbye to your girlfriend?"

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself as his heart gave another loud thud at the thought of being engaged. He still could not believe it and he felt like he would need some time to process the information completely. He made a mental note to concentrate even harder in front of his men; he couldn't afford to daydream in front of them or he would never hear the end of it, especially from Cody. "To my fiancée, Anakin." He corrected a slight blush on his cheeks.

There was a long silence at the other end of the connection and a swirl of emotions in the bond. "You asked her?!" Anakin exclaimed, then cried out several questions so fast Obi-Wan had difficulties understanding them all, "She said yes? Was she happy? How did you asked her? Oh my Force Obi-Wan this is incredible!"

The older Jedi smiled, "She said yes right away, I… I don't know what pushed me to ask her, somehow I just knew it was the right thing to do…"

"It's an exquisite feeling, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, it is…" Obi-Wan agreed, "Was it like this when you proposed to Padme?"

He could feel a tremor of happiness and sweet memories coming from Anakin's side of the bond. "I can't even describe it. We knew the war was coming and we just barely escaped with our lives after the battle of Geonosis. I didn't think twice when I asked her. It just felt so right…" The younger Jedi explained as he recalled the time he had dropped a knee on their way back to Naboo.

"Now I only wished I was there to share those moments with you, my young Padawan…"

Anakin sighed. "I know… You know, we were hands and feet against the rules at the time. We didn't want to risk anything so we didn't tell anyone. It was safer this way."

"Yes, I understand."

The two Jedi fell silent again for a moment before Anakin spoke again. "I'm docking right now. I'll gather our battalions for the first briefing."

"Very well, I'll meet you there."

Meila stared at the ceiling for what was probably the third hour in a row. It has been nine days since the last time she saw Obi-Wan and there were still no news. The sheets in his bed had been changed days ago and no longer held the Jedi's unique scent, leaving Meila disappointed and feeling truly alone. The night following Obi-Wan's departure, she had found some comfort in sleeping in his bed since it smelled just like him. She desperately wanted to reach out for her fiancé, get a glimpse of what was happening far away in the galaxy… But in order to avoid distracting him, they had both agreed that if there was to be any form of communication between the two of them, it would be initiated by the Jedi himself. But it has been nine days. Nine days of complete silence. The only thing helping Meila keep her sanity right now was the small light at the other end of their bond telling her that her fiancé was still alive.

Giving up on sleep for the moment, she quickly got back on her feet and started to walk towards the exit door. She had to do something, anything, to keep her mind off the subject. Entering the Temple's hallways, she sighed and started walking with no precise destination in mind.

Curiously enough, her feet lead her to the Halls of Healings. The large space was mostly quiet at this time of the day and Meila wondered for a split of a second if she was even allowed there. Afraid of being caught in a place where she wasn't supposed to be, she started to turn around before she practically bumped into Master Luminara, who greeted her with a gentle smile.

"Meila, my dear!" The Master Healer exclaimed, "What brings you to my sanctuary on this time of day? You're not sick, I hope?"

Meila fought to regain her balance, but gave the Master Healer a reassuring smile. "No I'm not, thank you… I just needed to get away for a moment and I ended up here… Having no news of Obi-Wan is starting to drive me insane…"

Luminara gave her kind eyes. "Don't worry, my dear. If anything very bad happened, we would have been notified. I'm sure Obi-Wan will give you news as soon as he's able."

Meila nodded, but her heart still wasn't convinced. "I know, I just…" Her throat was suddenly tight and tears were menacing to fall quickly. "I miss him very much."

Luminara was touched by the woman's tears. She may be able to ease the woman's pain a little; the Council had received a transmission from Obi-Wan and Anakin about two days ago and she was able to access it from her computer in the office. Since the woman had been kept away from the Jedi she loved for several days, Luminara figured that hearing his voice might not hurt her…

"Come with me, I'll show you something." She invited, bringing the woman with her to her office's door.

Once they were both inside, Luminara sat on her chair and started to enter several codes in her holocomputer. Meila smiled as she admired the way the Jedi's finger practically flew over the buttons until she gasped when a hologram of Anakin and Obi-Wan appeared before them. The recording was paused and the two Jedi stood still.

Luminara turned around to face Meila, "We received this transmission two days ago. Let me play it for you…"

The second Meila knew the recording was recent, she automatically scanned the man she loved for any sign of injuries. Fortunately, expect the dirty tunics, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. For the first time in almost a week and a half, Meila breathed better. She listened closely as the younger Jedi started speaking.

"-We were able to infiltrate the main structure without causing a mess. We will have to disable all the security systems, but we should be able to get to the main floor soon enough.- "

Obi-Wan nodded beside him. "-Indeed. We have sent several Clone Troopers to begin the evacuation process of the slaves. Keeping a low profile is capital right now. If they ever discovered our position, our mission might be jeopardized.-"

"We will give you an intel as soon as we can. May the Force be with you." Anakin concluded before the transmission was cut.

Meila smiled as the hologram dissipated. Just hearing Obi-Wan's voice again was enough to calm her. It reassured her that the Jedi didn't seem injured, either. Turning to face Luminara, she was about to thank her when a small knock could be heard at the office's door. Both women turned to face it, where a Senior Padawan was standing with a crying little initiate.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Master Unduli…" The Padawan began, "But the little one fell while running too fast and the wound is bleeding pretty badly…"

Instantly, Luminara was kneeling before the small infant. "Initiate Skywalker, did you have a little accident?" She softly asked the child.

Luke nodded frantically and pointed his scratched knee. "Boo-boo…"

"No need to cry little one…" Luminara reassured as she observed the wound before she faced Meila again. "Come my dear, I'll show you how to apply bacta patches."

In another part of the galaxy, Obi-Wan sat, cross-legged, eyes closed. How did he get captured? He couldn't say. All had happened so fast. The Zygerian had caught them completely off-guard, outnumbering them almost 10 to 1, and the next thing he knew, he was sitting in a cage Force knew where. He was able to tell from the bond shared with Anakin that the man had escaped the Zygerian's grip and was frantically searching for him right now. Thankfully, the younger Jedi was able to use their bond to track him.

It's when the voice of his captor finally spoke that Obi-Wan felt a dreaded feeling fall in his back. "Well, well… If it is not Master Kenobi himself… crippled, none-the-less."

Obi-Wan flinched slightly at the word 'crippled' but decided to keep his mouth shut. The chain holding his cage was very fragile and could drop at any moment, henceforth he concentrated hard enough to keep it in place. His senses in the Force told him he was situated at a very high altitude and he didn't particularly wish to fall.

The slaver who apparently stood in front of him was the same one they had dealt with when they had capture the clan of Togruta many years ago. The same one that had took pleasure in torturing him with a lightwhip before throwing him at the slave auction. Obi-Wan couldn't quite remember his name, but his stinking presence in the Force was enough to recognize him. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan prepared himself for whatever the Zygerian would throw at him.

"What kind of fools the Jedi Council has to send a blind Jedi to stop us?" The slaver wondered, pacing slowly around the Jedi's cage.

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself. "Oh don't worry. I see more than you could possibly imagine."

The Zygerian growled loudly before giving a large kick at the cage, making it tremble dangerously. "I have waited a very long time to get my revenge on you, blasted Jedi! We might not be able to fight you physically, but ever since you brought us down last time I've been observing you, Kenobi… I might not bring you down by force, by that doesn't mean I don't have other means to do it…"

Taken aback, Obi-Wan froze completely. He had to fight very hard with himself not to show the sudden fear he felt at the Zygerian's words. "Come on now, there's no need to throw ourselves at each other's throat…" The Jedi said, trying to get the other man to talk.

Another growl, filled with mischief this time. "Don't play innocent with me Kenobi. We both know what I am talking about."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

"Yes…" The Zygerian replied, "She's very beautiful, isn't she? And I heard she was a slave before? Certainly I could find her a place within our ranks?"

Instantly, Obi-Wan saw red. He wanted to shoot a death stare at the Zygerian, tell him he would rip him to pieces of he ever laid a single finger on his sweet Meila. But anger was uncalled for; Meila was still living in his quarters at the Temple – she couldn't be in a safer place. Just to reassure his own heart, he took a second to reach for the woman through their bond, to get a glimpse of where she was, what she was doing. And there she was, safely hidden within the Temple's walls, tending to a little child's bruised knee. Obi-Wan wanted to hide in the comforting presence of his fiancée forever, but now was not the time. Quickly, he cut the connection again and decided to play with the Zygerian a little.

"Oh yes, she is a beauty." Obi-Wan casually said before quickly changing the subject. "Would you mind bringing me a cup of tea? Infiltrating your tower was a tad boring and I could use some refreshments…"

The Zygerian fell silent, completely taken aback by the Jedi Master's words. Tea? He was menacing the love of his life and Kenobi was asking for tea? The Zygerian placed the Jedi's request aside and moved along with his plan. "You know, I think I have the perfect place for her, right beside the boilers and the-

"Mint and lemon would be great. Or do you happen to have morning rose?" Obi-Wan interrupted, completely ignoring the Zygerian's words. "I had the chance to taste it on a trip to Naboo a couple of months ago. _Very_ exquisite, if you ask me."

The Zygerian growled loudly and gave a strong kick to the cage, almost making it fall in the process. "Listen to me, Jedi filth! If I ever find you little girlfriend, I will chain her up and make her work until she can't stand on her own feet! Do you hear me?! I will beat her up every single time she falls until she dies of blood loss from my whip!"

"My, my…" Obi-Wan replied in an insulted tone, "All this fuss over tea? Is this how you normally treat guests? No wonder the Zygerian Empire is so fragile…" He then clicked his tongue in disapproval. "So uncivilized…"

This time, the Zygerian's anger took over. Shouting in rage, he opened the cage and took the Jedi by the collar, determined to give him the beating of his life. But as soon as Obi-Wan felt freed of the cage, his knight skills kicked in and he easily freed himself from the Zygerian's grasp. It all went according to plan: the slaver wanted to beat the Jedi by angering him, but Obi-Wan turned the tables around and used the Zygerian's own temper against him. Soon, the slaver was glued to the wall with the Force, unable to move. Obi-Wan smiled as he approached him. "Now, surely we can discuss in a civilized matter? I'd still like that cup of tea…"

The Zygerian was about to say something, but before he had the chance to, Quinlan and Anakin busted in, seeming relieved that Obi-Wan was still alive and in control of the situation. Looking at the pinned slaver, Quinlan started laughing. "Hey Kenobi! You didn't tell me there was a party in here? Why wasn't I invited?"

Obi-Wan gave him a grimace. "Oh don't worry Vos, this party is pretty lame… They don't even have the civility to serve tea…" He then turned to Anakin. "How is the situation below decks?"

Anakin was busting with confidence in the Force. "All taken care of, Master. We captured the remaining slavers and the evacuation process is already underway for the rest of the captured innocents. Most of the Zygerian took their own lives before being captured, but we are bringing the rest of them to Coruscant's prison."

"Very well. Oh, there's one more thing I need to do before we go home…" Obi-Wan said before facing the Zygerian. He then released the slaver from his grip on the wall before sending him flying into the cage he was previously in, locking it up tightly. If the Zygerian tried to escape, the cage would give up and fall all the way down the tower. Chances of survival were… let's say, close to none. When he realized in what kind of position he was in, the slaver growled loudly. "You won't get me so easily, Jedi!"

Quinlan winked at the slaver. "Obi-Wan gets pretty upset when he doesn't get his tea. Maybe you should have listened to his request…"

Soon, the three men went down the tower to meet Ahsoka and Cody, who were waiting for them next to the transport destined to bring them back to their Cruiser. As soon as the Clone saw his General accompanying the two other Jedi, he walked to meet him halfway. "Good to see you in one piece, sir."

"Thank you, Cody. Status report?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Most of the civilians have already been sent away. Most of them were injured, so we sent them to a nearby medical facility before they'll be relocated to a safer place where families can take refugees. It will take some time before everything is done, though. Some of them don't trust us yet…" Cody explained as they both walked to meet Ahsoka.

The togruta was close enough to hear their conversation. "I'll stay here to make sure everything falls back into place, Master Kenobi. I'll join you with the rest of the battalion once everything is set."

"Great idea, Snips." Anakin said before turning to the two other Jedi. "Shall we get home? The Council will want our report…"

"Indeed." Obi-Wan replied, "Good luck, Ahsoka. Contacts us if anything happens."

Ahsoka gave him a reassuring smile. "I will."

As the three men walked their way to the ship, a group of evacuated civilians passed by them. They all looked half-starved and injured. A woman left the group and walked to Quinlan; she was very thin and pale, Obi-Wan assumed she was sick also. She brought her hands up and her voice was very weak when she spoke. "Please sir, a piece of bread? Or a cup of water?"

In front of this, Quinlan took pity. He reached in his belt and took all the rations he had previously put there and gave it to the poor woman. "Here, take these and share them with the rest of the group. You'll be given proper meals once you're safe on the ship."

As the Jedi put the small bars into the woman's hands, she jumped into his arms and started crying. "Thank you, thank you, you saved us… You saved us…"

Quinlan laughed softly and gave a reassuring tap on the woman's back. "Hey, no problem! Now, get on the ship and we'll take care of all of you."

The woman took the rations and got back to her group. As for the Jedi, they hoped in their transport and were fast on their way back to the Cruiser.

Several meters away, a man closed his barnacles and open his comlink. "Target hit, Doctor. The Flare has been sparked."

At the other end of the comlink, Artkie smiled. "Very good. Now, get back to the base."


	30. Chapter 29

Hey everyone! Here I am with yet another chapter! :D

Thank you soo much guys for the wonderful support you give me. I know I say that a lot, but for me I will never say it enough.

While I'm here, I would like to have your opinion, guys! Now that Obi-Wan and Meila are engaged, I'm still not sure how to plan their wedding ceremony. should I made it traditionnal with the white dress and all? Or should I dig a little deeper in Meila's culture and invent something completely different? Or a mix of both? Let me know what you would like to see!

Lots of kisses and don't be afraid to review/follow/favourite if you like this story! It helps very, very much!

"How long have you known Master Kenobi miss Meila?"

The woman concerned looked up at the small initiate as she cleaned the small cut on his wrist; the poor lad had been manipulating a very specific plant in botanical class and had accidently cut himself whine manipulating a vine filled with thorns. Even though the plant itself wasn't poisonous, the vine might have been in contact with other specimens stored in the botanical laboratories so Meila had administered the small child a light, general antidote, just in case. Better be safe than sorry when dealing with small children, Luminara had previously said…

The Jedi Temple's Halls of Healing usually didn't employed outsiders. The only outsiders allowed within the Temple's halls were usually Senators or High Clone Commanders there to speak with the Council. But when Master Luminara had seen Meila work with small Luke's bruised knee, how she had handled the situation with great care and gentleness, she had seen potential in the woman. Due to her background, Meila probably wouldn't like to be thrown into a medical facility full with heavy protocoled procedures and technology wherever she looked. But here, at the Temple, the halls were quieter and they were plenty of tasks Meila could do without being exposed to heavy technology. The pediatric zone was a perfect fit for her; in order to make the environment peaceful enough for children, they had traded the usual technological look for something softer and the woman had found herself to be quite comfortable there.

So Luminara had kept the woman by her side at the Halls of Healing, giving her simple tasks to do while she could concentrate on more serious cases. Ever since the War, the Halls have been short staffed and sometimes even all her apprentices put together weren't enough to satisfy the demand for healing. Sometimes having her take care of simple bruises and cuts could give the healers a break. Meila also found herself to be very good with children and even the most stubborn ones were obedient under her care.

The woman had spent the last days in training with one of Luminara's apprentice, a humanoid female with dark, curly hair and a gentle smile named Leandri. At the top of her sixteen years old, the young woman was one of the best hopes in the Halls and was already in line to replace Luminara as Master Healer in the future. She always handled the wounded and the sick with the best care possible and always did her best to make her patients as comfortable as they could get. Jedi Knights and Masters were looking forward to her healing techniques. Her smile and her soft accent coming from the far depths of the Galaxy were always appreciated.

So as Meila was taking care of this small incident, Leandri was in the other room treating a nasty fracture on a Padawan who just came back from a mission. When the teacher had brought the small child with the cut on his arm, Leandri had transferred him to Meila. Sure Leandri could have used the force to quickly heal the cut, but initiate like this one were learning that Healers would not always be available on mission so they had to get used to the more traditional way of healing. In this case, a good old bandage would do.

As she wrapped up the bandage around the small wrist - the child could not be older than 7 – she thought about the day so many years ago when she had first met Obi. "For a very long time, little one." She replied in a soft voice.

The small child giggled. "He came in our class to teach us about attachments and Order 74. He said you were very pretty."

Instantly, Meila blushed violently. "Did he now?"

A frantic nod from the child. "He was right, miss. You're a very pretty lady."

As Meila thought she couldn't blush more, the door to the small room opened and Leandri walked in with a laughing smile. "Now now, my dear Johel…" She said while inspecting the bandage and giving Meila a thumb up for a magnificent job, "I'm afraid miss Meila is a tad too old for you. Up to class, now."

After quickly thanking Meila with a bow, the child was back on his way out of the Halls. When the doors closed, Leandri turned to face the other woman. "I must thank you, once again. You are a great support to us. We lost so many trained healers on the battlefield…"

Meila smiled at the young woman's kind words. "Think nothing of it. To be back in healing, it… It feels like home."

The doors of the Halls opened again and this time Luminara came in.

"Master Unduli," Leandri acknowledged with a bow. Meila did the same.

"Hello, dear ones. I'm bringing good news: Master Kenobi has succeeded in his mission and he's back. He's giving his official report in the Council chambers as we speak." The Master Healer announced, seeming relieved herself.

As soon as Meila heard her lover's name on Luminara's lips, her heart dropped and started pounding. Obi-Wan was back. Obi-Wan was safe. Obi-Wan had once again saved the galaxy. When she realized it, Meila couldn't help a soft, relieved gasp as she thought about meeting her fiancé for the first time in weeks. To hear that he was back in one piece after not hearing from him for such a long time was lifting a heavy weight on her shoulders. Sensing her excitement, Luminara dismissed her for the rest of the day and gave her the direction to meet Obi-Wan at the Council's doors. After thanking her, Meila quickly changed from her healing clothes and was making her way to the Council's tower.

When she reached the top of the tower, her heart jumped when she realized that the meeting was already over; Obi-Wan was standing in front of the doors talking to another Council member. Staying in the shadows to avoid disturbing the conversation, she patiently waited for the conversation to be over. Obi-Wan looked good; his proud posture was standing out in the small crowd, his beard was freshly trimmed and most of all he was smiling. A smile Meila would never be able to forget. Without truly realizing it, Meila opened the bond and reached for her fiancé and she only knew she had done it by accident when she saw her fiancé's body straighten up and felt his reassuring presence meet hers in her mind.

It took Obi-Wan everything not to gasp aloud in front of Master Koon when he felt the discreet, sweet presence of his fiancée manifest in his mind. He had kept the bond closed in order to surprise her after the meeting, but it seemed that somebody had already done it for him; he could feel through the bond that the woman was expecting him, her excitement to see him again. And boy, was he excited to see her, too. He had missed her very dearly in the past weeks. There wasn't a night where he didn't close his eyes while thinking of her lips, her smile. It brought him comfort every single time. Smiling to himself, he sent love back into the bond, accompanied by a promise to be by her side very soon.

Placing his attention back to what Master Plo was saying, he excuse himself as soon as he had the chance.

Meila stayed in the shadows as Obi-Wan quickly made his way towards her. For a single moment, everything around them stopped moving and in a matter of seconds they found each other, arms tightly wrapped around the other, lips sealed together. Everything fell back in place. The kiss ended too soon for their taste, but they both knew the Temple's hallways weren't the best place to love each other like they wanted too. Instead, they just held on to each other, Meila hiding her face in the Jedi's chest while he nuzzled her blond curls.

"Oh, Obi…" Meila murmured against the Jedi's tunic, ravishing herself in the sound of his breath, of the thunder of his beating heart. "I can't begin to describe how glad I am to see you… Not hearing from you for so long, I was so _worried_ -"

"Hush, my sweetheart…" Obi-Wan quickly reassured, keeping her as close to him as possible. "I'm alright."

She backed away slightly from his embrace, her eyes searching him, analyzing every aspect of his body, searching for _anything_ that could be broken or injured. "Are you injured? Have you seen a Healer? Please, Obi, I know those slavers can be-"

"Don't worry, I'm alright." He repeated, chuckling at her concern. "The only thing bothering me right now is the hole you left in my heart when I had to depart." He then brought her in his arms again, allowing himself to kiss the top of her head, not caring one bit if the other Jedi Masters were seeing.

Meila placed her head again on his chest. She could never grow tired of his warmth, his scent. "Come home with me. I'll take care of it, I promise."

Obi-Wan sighed and drowned himself in his fiancée's Force signature. It felt amazing to be by her side again. "Sounds like an amazing idea."

The walk back to their quarters was painful. The Temple's hallways were roaming with life, since they were just after super. The initiate were playing one last hour before going to bed, the Padawans were all chatting with their friends after a long day in class and most of the Knights went on with their late day tasks. Obi-Wan had to restrain himself not to take his fiancée in a dark corner and kiss the life out of her. Why did their quarter have to be _so far away_? He already knew they would be alone; Anakin had previously left the Temple to join his wife and his daughter. As they turned a corner to reach the stairs, he allowed his hand to gently brush against hers, a simple caress that could tell stories all by itself. Unable to hold himself, he reached for her in their bond.

" _I love you_." Three words, simple and very cliché. But they held so much emotions they were practically burning him alive.

Surprised by the sudden voice in her head, Meila looked at him; he was still walking, his face deprived of emotions, completely contrary to what was happening in his heart right now. She understood that in public he still had to keep his stoic Jedi Master appearance. Touched by his love for her, she locked their fingers together for a single moment. " _I love you, too._ "

When the door to their quarters finally sealed behind them, two tortured souls found each other again, crashing their mouths together as if the other was air while they were drowning in a furious sea. Everything was perfect; they were in love, at home. Meila wanted to love Obi-Wan more than she had ever done. But when she started to tug at the many, _many_ layers of his Jedi uniform, he broke the kiss gently and removed her hands from his body. She shot him a confused glare, but he smiled. "Hold on, there's something I need to do before we go any further." He murmured, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence of the living room.

Taking her hand, he carefully brought her to one of the couches and gestured for her to sit on it. She did, waiting for whatever he was about to do. She had absolutely no idea of his intentions and even when she tried to know via their bond, he wouldn't let her in. The Jedi sat beside her and took her left hand in his. He then reached for one of the compartment in his leather belt and pulled out a very small box.

"Please, allow me…" He whispered as he opened the box a pulled out a small metallic object.

Meila gasped. A ring. And a very beautiful one, too. It was very simple, made in silver and bearing a single, blue heart stone in the middle. It's was absolutely beautiful.

But why?

Obi-Wan sensed her confusion about the ring. "It's customary for the man of the engaged couple to offer a ring to his fiancée."

Meila had to smile. "Since when do you give into customs outside of missions, Master Kenobi?"

A soft blush on the Jedi's cheeks. "That's how they do it on Stewjon, my home-world." He explained, "That's how I would have done it if I hadn't been a Jedi."

Meila complied and let Obi-Wan slid the ring on her finger in her left hand. A symbol of their engagement, of a love that would last a millennia, a love that even death couldn't tore apart. Admiring the beautiful ring, Meila raised a hand and took the opportunity to caress her lover's cheek and the Jedi closed his eyes and sighed, leaning in her palm and caressing her hand with his own. When he took a second to open himself to the Force, he smiled when he felt it almost urging them on, bringing them together and blessing their union. With the Force vibrant and so _alive_ around him as he got closer to his sweetheart, Obi-Wan asked himself how blind the Council could have been for denying attachments to them for so long. When he sealed his lips with hers, it almost felt as if the Force itself had pushed them together.

Meila had to hold back slightly as her hands roamed on the Jedi's body, trying to rid him of his tunics. She didn't even realize that he had brought her to the bedroom. She was a bit saddened to find new bruises and cuts on his body when she removed the last piece of cloth on his chest, but instead of fussing about them, she softly kissed the purple patches on his skin, letting him know how much she loved him, no matter how broken he was.

A couple of moments later, two joined souls moved together in a slow, passionate embrace. The Jedi held onto one of his fiancée's hand while he loved her body like he had never loved it before. He had previously wanted to let her lead the way, to let her take control like she usually did, but she had quickly switched their position, placing him in charge. The only sounds you could hear in the bedroom were the gasps and the soft moans of the newly engaged couple. Even though they had done this before, this time the experience was completely different: there was no rush, no overwhelming desire to satisfy. Just two beings making love to each other, leaning against the other in perfect balance. Kisses were exchanged, tender words were whispered and caresses were shared as they both brought the other to the stars.

As they bathed in the bliss of their reached oblivion, sleep came naturally with the Force laying around them like a warm blanket.

 _Fear, pain, suffering._

 _Anakin found himself in a storm of emotions and was completely destabilized. Everything around him was falling, every person he loved screaming in pain. The Force itself was shouting, as if something was severing it. He was helpless. Completely helpless. Anakin's worst nightmare: see everything fall and not being able to do anything about it._

 _Faces were swirling around him, unclear. Voice could be heard, but he couldn't replace them. No, not voices. Cries. Shouts. Pain, so much pain…_

 _There was one voice, one face he could recognize, though. Obi-Wan was there. No, that_ couldn't _be Obi-Wan. He was weak, very pale and had lost at least40 pounds. He looked like he was holding on life by a thread…_

" _Anakin…_ " _The voice of the Jedi Master was coarse, as if he hadn't drunk anything in days._

 _Anakin shuddered at the sound and felt the urge to do something – anything. This was not Obi-Wan's voice. Obi-Wan's voice was lively, reasoned and beautifully sarcastic. But this man's voice was tired, afraid, weak and almost… dead. Anakin sobbed aloud as the words continuously repeated in his head: everything dies. But not his Master. His Master was immortal. He was the best Jedi in the galaxy. He had survived the worst injuries he had ever seen. "Stay with me, Obi-Wan…" Was all the younger Jedi was able to say as he took the man's thin hands in his own._

 _In his semi-comatose state, Obi-Wan managed a small smile. "Meila… take care of her…"_

 _No, this could not be! "Please Master, don't give up…"_

 _"I… I love you, Anakin. Never forget it."_

 _"No, Master! Don't you dare!"_

 _"…"_

 _"…Obi-Wan?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Obi-Wan!"_

Anakin sat upright in his bed, his throat choking, his lungs panting and his eyes opened so big they could almost leave their socket. No. Not again. This was not a regular dream, he knew it. This was exactly like the ones he had about his mother and Padme. A premonition. Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan was _dying_.

As the realization dropped on him, Anakin's heart exploded and he had to run to the nearest bathroom to empty his diner. Fear quickly took over his body and his limbs started shaking. After the death of Darth Sidious, he had thought that his dreams would stop. He had been too late for his mother and now this? Not Obi-Wan. He had already lost the man once; he did not think he could bear to lose him again. His dream had felt so real, so close, so _imminent_ … Even more than the ones he had had for his mom and his wife. Not only would he lose Obi-Wan, but he would lose him in the near future…

Still kneeling in the bathroom, Anakin sobbed aloud. The thought of losing his former Master affected him more than he was able to admit. He had always told himself that he was ready to let the man go, but truly he wasn't. Tears ran freely on his cheeks and his breath was out of control. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't-

A soft hand touched his trembling shoulder. "Anakin, what's going on?"

Turning around, he was met with the soft, tired features of his beloved wife. Closing his eyes, he quickly took her in his arms, seeking comfort like a child after a really bad dream. But this wasn't a dream… He couldn't stand it, he couldn't stay here and… he couldn't…

"Oh Padme…" He sobbed against her shoulder, keeping her as close as he could possibly can, his whole body still shaking.

Padme was completely taken aback. She had woken up several moments earlier when she had heard her husband being sick. She had simply assumed that the man hadn't tolerated the pretty fancy dinner that they had eaten several hours ago. But when she had entered the bathroom and found the Jedi she loved so much broken down and sobbing, she hadn't known what to do. Keeping him in her arms and gently rubbing his back, she tried to get out of him what was happening. "Ani… Stars, what's happening? Please, talk to me!" She said, starting to panic as Anakin's tears didn't seem to want to calm down.

It took the Jedi a couple of second to take control of his breath enough to be able to talk freely. "It was… another dream… I thought they were over, I…"

Padme felt dread run over her spine. Anakin was talking about _those_ kinds of dreams. He had lost his mother not long after having them about her. She could still remember the ones he had had for her, but she had survived… To be completely honest, she didn't know what to say to her husband. "Ani… you had them about me and I still live." She tried to reassure, her voice soft, understanding.

Anakin sobbed even harder, clinging to her like she was a lifeboat in a raging sea where he was drowning. "This one felt…oh Padme, it's never been more real… I don't know what to do… Obi-Wan…"

Padme froze. "Obi-Wan?"

Anakin took a shaking breath and tried to calm himself. "Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan is going to die soon…" He hiccupped, still refusing to believe his own words.

"Oh, Ani, don't say that…"

"It's true!" Anakin cried out, impatient. "It was not like the other dreams… it was _real_! You don't understand, you _can't_ understand-" He then took a breath, realizing his outburst. This was Padme, trying to comfort him in the best way she could. He would not yell at his wife. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay, Ani, I understand." The Senator told him, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips and caressing his imposing shoulders. "Maybe you should consult with Obi-Wan? Ask him what he thinks of that?"

Anakin grimaced. "How am I supposed to announce him that he's going to die?"

"Let's not just assume anything yet, Ani." She urged, feeling his end of their bond fizzle with fear and grief. "Go to him. If there is anyone who could make something about it, it's him."

Anakin sighed and dried his tears. Once again, she was right. He still remembered Yoda's wise words: _careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin._ And since he had agreed to Order 74's terms, he had to take over his emotions and not let them overtake him. He had to snort at that, though. Anakin Skywalker was a bundle of emotion itself, and he knew it.

With one last kiss to his wife, Anakin got dressed and left.

When he got to his personal quarters, Obi-Wan was already up and was putting his leather belt on. As soon as the older man noticed the younger, his face grew concerned. "I sensed a great deal of fear in you earlier, I was about to leave to make sure everything was alright. What's going on?" The man was obviously as concerned as Anakin was.

Looking at his former Master, Anakin couldn't help to see the images he had seen earlier and tears made their way up to his eyes again. The Jedi swallowed heavily and tried to keep them at bay. He had difficulties staring at Obi-Wan, so alive, so well. All he could see what his pale face, his tired eyes, the sweat on his forehead, the suffering, the _pain_ -

"Anakin…"

The man looked away. He couldn't look at his Master, his _brother_ , while announcing the news. "I had a dream."

Obi-Wan stood there, motionless. "…And?"

A tear escaped Anakin against his will and his voice was unstable. "It was about you, Master…"

How could Obi-Wan stay so emotionless?! "Oh, you mean one of those dreams?"

Anakin nodded. He couldn't talk.

Obi-Wan sighed and gestured for the living room. "Come sit, tell me about it…"

Anakin reluctantly went to sit beside his former Master. His throat was still tight. Memories of the first times Obi-Wan had been gone from his life were swirling around is head, refusing to go away. The images were clear in his head: Ahsoka holding on to his lifeless body, him screaming after his former Master, begging him to wake up as he realized his body wasn't breathing anymore. He also saw Obi-Wan's broken dead body after that crash incident not so long ago… He had to concentrate really hard to keep those images from Obi-Wan. Oh Force, he wasn't ready for this.

His former mentor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Anakin broke down, placing his head in his hands, his shoulder taken by discreet sobs. Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. He tried to know what was going on through the bond, but Anakin wouldn't let him in. "Tell me, Anakin…" He tried to encourage, sending some reassuring waves through their bond. The younger Jedi relaxed a little.

"I saw you die…" Anakin started, his voice broken. "You were in such pain, I…"

"Anakin, I _did_ die a couple of months ago…" Obi-Wan reasoned, "And even if those memories are a blur in my mind, I'm positive it was pretty painful. I still have nightmares about it, I'm sorry I may have been broadcasting them to you against my will…"

"It's different!" Anakin whined, this time looking at his Master in his unseeing eyes. "It was not of that incident, I know it! You weren't injured in my dream, you were… sick."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, taken aback by that specific detail. "Sick?"

"Yes, sick! Like nothing I've seen before, not on a Jedi, anyway…"

Obi-Wan almost smiled. "Anakin, the Halls of Healing have everything we need to-"

"Well, not for this!" Anakin blurted out.

"What's going on?"

The two men turned to the source of the voice. Alerted by the noise, Meila had woken up and was looking at them with a very concerned face.

Obi-Wan's reaction was automatic. He reached for Anakin in the Force almost instantly. " _Do_ not _tell her about this._ " He warned. " _She'll freak out if she knows_."

Anakin looked at him again. " _I won't_."

Obi-Wan turned to where he could feel his sweetheart standing. "Nothing of importance, my darling. I'm sorry if we woke you up."

Obi-Wan was probably shielding very well, because the woman nodded and went back in the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

When Obi-Wan turned his attention back to his former Padawan, he chose to speak in their bond to avoid another confrontation with his fiancée. " _So you say I might die of sickness? You know that's very unlikely, right_?"

Anakin sighed heavily and leaned back in the couch. " _I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore_."

" _Nevertheless, I if do die, it will be the will of the Force_ …" Obi-Wan stated, before his voice got softer, " _You will have to let me go, Anakin. I can't be at your side forever_."

The younger Jedi lowered his eyes to the floor. " _I know. Just… promise me you'll see a healer_?"

" _Anakin, I'm not-_ "

" _Please_?"

Obi-Wan gave an annoyed sigh. " _Alright. Let's go_."

Anakin froze. " _Like, right now_?"

Obi-Wan got off the couch. " _Yes, now! I don't want you fussing about it any longer_."

When Luminara opened the door to her office, she didn't expect to see the Jedi Order's dynamic Duo, _especially not_ Obi-Wan. _Especially_ not in the middle of the night like it was right now. The stubborn Jedi would never visit the Temple's Halls of Healing unless he was very, very injured. Instantly concerned for the Jedi Master, she looked at him from head to toe, searching for what could possibly be wrong with him. There was no blood, that was a good sign and the Jedi didn't look like he was suffering at all. Sure, Obi-Wan was a Master at hiding his injuries and his pain, but Luminara was probably the only one capable of seeing past his shield and right now she was sensing… nothing.

"Gentlemen," She greeted, giving Obi-Wan a confused look, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

It was Obi-Wan who spoke first. "Luminara, my dear, would you be mad if I asked you to do a general checkup on me at this hour?"

Raising an eyebrow, Luminara quickly placed her hand on the Jedi's forehead, searching for a fever. Obi-Wan would never, _ever_ ask for a checkup by himself. "Well, just having you asking me I already know something is wrong…" She retracted her hand, no fever there. "Alright, come in my office and I'll perform it. Anakin?" The younger Jedi looked at her, "Vodkara Che is in the laboratory. You should take to opportunity to go give those blood samples we've been wanting from you for a while…"

Anakin's eyes widened at the realization that he had forgotten that request. "Blast, I was sure I put a reminder on my comlink!" His gaze then turned to Obi-Wan, who was laughing softly at the situation. "Will you be alright?"

His former mentor gave him a gentle smile. "Don't worry. If there's anything wrong with me, Luminara will see it quickly enough. I'll see you at the laboratory."

Nodding, Anakin turned around and quickly walked to another part of the Halls, his shoulders slightly tense at the knowledge of Vodkara Che's fury when she would see him. The Twilek Healer had never been very kind with people running late. Obi-Wan had to chuckle at the thought: he had been a victim to Vodkara Che's temper more than once several years ago, before he was transferred to Luminara. If the lady hasn't changed since then, Anakin was up for a beating for not being in time for his blood tests.

When she was finally alone with the bearded Jedi Master, Luminara guided him to her personal examination table. As he slowly installed himself in the metal bed, Obi-Wan grimaced. "Those must be the most uncomfortable surfaces in the entire Temple…" He grumbled under his breath.

Luminara rolled her eyes as she washed her hands thoroughly. "Always complaining about something, aren't you? I'll make sure to write in my report that your whining capacity is more than intact…" She shut the water off, dried her hands quickly and went to assist the Jedi in removing the top of his tunics. "I suppose you sight hasn't improve at all?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Unfortunately, no."

"I'm truly sorry about that. I'm still working to see if we could do anything about it."

Obi-Wan pushed his belt aside and started to untie the knots of his outer tunic. "Could you?"

"There is a possibility…" Luminara began to explain as Obi-Wan slowly undressed, "That I could place a device in your brain to rebuild the connexion for your sight. I'm still working on it, though. For now, I can't guaranty that the device wouldn't affect other parts of your brain…"

The Jedi winced at the idea of having a metal plate inside his head but was thankful for Luminara's effort nonetheless. Even if he had been going pretty well lately with the help of his other senses, he would be more than happy to be able to see again with his own eyes. "Thank you, my dear. I appreciate it."

Luminara smiled and took a moment to just look at the Jedi in front of her. It was quite a sight, seeing him alive and well only months after holding his official death certificate in her hands. It was a real walking miracle, right in front of her eyes. But if Obi-Wan was coming to see her at this hour, asking for a checkup _himself_ , maybe he wasn't' as well as she thought him to be. "Tell me, Obi-Wan, what exactly brings you here? Have you been feeling sick lately?"

Obi-Wan sighed, his eyes dropping down to the floor. "I haven't. Truly, everything's been going just fine, but… Anakin had a dream tonight."

Luminara frowned. "A dream?"

"Yes, Anakin has always been very sensible at sensing the future. At first, I didn't want to believe it, I used to say to him that dreams passed with time… But…" Obi-Wan tried to explain, looking very uncomfortable.

Luminara stared at him. "What is it, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's eyes stared in front of him, hiding secrets and a thunder of emotions Luminara couldn't explain. "He started to have them about his mother, about her suffering, crying, begging for help… I… I didn't _listen_ -" He suddenly stopped talking, closing his eyes and placing his face in his palms as guilt started to take over his mind. "Next thing we knew, his mother died in incredible suffering before Anakin could do anything about it. I think I will never be able to forgive myself."

Luminara felt sad for the Jedi Master, although something in his words bothered her. "I thought we had to be the ones to immerse ourselves in the Force in order to sense the future, and even then we have no clue if we see the truth or not, you can't blame yourself for-"

"With Anakin, it's _different_ …" Obi-Wan interrupted, his eyes pleading. "His high Midichlorian count makes him _unable_ to control his visions; he gets them without even asking for them. Even Master Yoda is baffled at the _accuracy_ of his ability to see the future. It has helped us more than once to win the War…"

Luminara listened carefully at the Jedi Master's words and a small feeling of dread started to run in her back. "So you are here because of one of those visions?"

Obi-Wan simply nodded, dropping his eyes down once more. "Anakin dreamt of me dying in sickness. He begged me to come see you."

There was a small silence between the two friends as Luminara slowly absorbed what Obi-Wan had just told her. It didn't make any sense; yes, Jedi could get ill, but no Jedi has died of sickness for generations! The Temple was equipped with the best antibiotics in the Galaxy and the Force itself was more than enough to eradicate whatever could attack the Jedi. Jedi died in battle, of old age and of injuries, but never of sickness. "What kind of sickness?" Luminara asked, pondering whether or not they should take that dream seriously.

"We're not quite sure…" Obi-Wan replied, his voice tinted with a hint of confusion. He was obviously in the same dilemma than Luminara. "Anakin just said that it wasn't anything he'd seen before."

Luminara quickly took out her tools for a deeper examination. "He didn't mention any details?"

"No, he was pretty shocked when I talked to him…"

Luminara helped Obi-Wan to lie down in the examination table. "Alright, now let your mind go black, my friend. I'll check if I can see anything."

The Master Healer checked everything. She scanned his body twice in the Force, listened to his heartbeat, took a quick blood sample and asked him a ton of questions, leaving no stone unturned. She even passed him several brain scans to make sure nothing dormant was hiding in his system from her. But when she laid down her tools, she looked at the Jedi Master and shook her head. She couldn't see anything. Obi-Wan was perfectly healthy.

At the news, Obi-Wan stroked his beard in wonder. The times Anakin had been wrong about his visions could still be counted on a single hand. "What are we supposed to do about this?"

As Luminara removed her gloves, she sighed, searching for a solution. With his astonishing 27,900 Midichlorian count, anything Anakin sensed in the future should probably be taken very seriously. "Send Anakin to me. I will try to get out of him every symptom he was able to see and I'll try to make some research. As for you, keep an eye for any sign or weakness you may have in the next weeks. If you ever feel something odd, come to me at once."

When Obi-Wan went to see Anakin in the laboratory, he found his former Padawan sitting on a chair there, his face deprived of any colour. When the man saw his mentor enter, he quickly joined him in the entrance like a child trying to run away from a monster under his bed. "Master, I swear she was going to kill me…"

Obi-Wan laughed with good heart and placed a gentle hand on Anakin's shoulder. If there was one person in the entire Temple you did not want to get on her bad side, it was Vodkara Che. "Well, you are certainly not dead, and Luminara wants to speak to you."

Suddenly reminded why they were here in the first place, Anakin looked at his former Master with wide eyes. "Did she find anything?" He asked, stress well present in his voice.

Obi-Wan was quick to reassure him. "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine. For now, at least. Luminara wants to know more details about your vision, though. Shall we go?"

The younger Jedi nodded but seemed rather uncomfortable that the Healer hadn't found anything in Obi-Wan. Sure, it reassured him in a way, but what if their scans could not perceive that illness? What if it was something they truly had never seen before? What if Obi-Wan was dying right now and they couldn't see it? What if-

"Anakin, please… don't think like that."

"I can't _help_ it…" Anakin whispered, his arms coming around his own chest to hold himself as panic started to set in. "Master, it felt so real, I don't know what to say or what to do… I can't lose you a third time, Obi-Wan. I would not be able to handle it. I can't stay within the Order if you're not in it."

Obi-Wan's eyes saddened as he felt his little brother falling apart right in front of him. If it had been anyone else, Obi-Wan would have simply smiled and say that they would figure something out. But this was Anakin. Anakin was different. Simple words couldn't make their way into the young Jedi's thick skull. So instead, Obi-Wan simply tried to calm the boy by opening their bond and pulling him into a tight hug. This was what Anakin needed: contact. Instantly, the taller man hugged back, holding on his Master as tight as he possibly could. Obi-Wan hated to know that his fate might cause such grief and suffering to his entourage.

"I understand your position, Anakin. Truly, I do." Obi-Wan whispered in the ear of his former Padawan. "But you have to _promise_ me-"

Anakin shook his head against Obi-Wan's shoulders. "I can't promise anything, Master."

"Anakin, listen to me." Obi-Wan insisted, backing up from the embrace so the man could look at him in the eye. "You have to promise me that whatever happens to me, you _will not_ leave the Order. This galaxy needs you more than you need me. If your vision becomes true, then I am very sorry. But leaving the Order because of that would be a _foolish_ decision. It would go against what we fought for to have Order 74. Accepting to move on if our loved ones could not, you remember?"

Anakin took a breath. "…Yes."

"Promise me, Anakin… I can't live while knowing you would leave the Order because of me."

When Anakin spoke again, his heart was heavy. "I… I promise."

A smile settled back on Obi-Wan's face. "Good man. And in return I promise to be by your side every step of the way once I'm gone."

Anakin grimaced even though his Master's words were comforting. "Don't talk about that, please…"

Moments later, Anakin found himself sitting with Luminara as she quickly took notes of everything he had seen in his vision. Playing with his own hands, Anakin did his best to recall every single detail. "He was very pale, very thin… He had lost a lot of weight…" He explained, the thought of what he was saying making him feel sick.

Luminara nodded as she quickly entered that information. "Was there any sign of fever?"

"I can't tell but there was a lot of sweat on his forehead…"

Another nod. "Anything else?"

"A lot of pain?" Anakin mentioned, not sure if it was relevant. "He looked like he was suffering hell."

Luminara tapped several things in her computer and pinched her lips. "Unfortunately I can't assume anything based on those pieces of information… but I'll make sure to keep an open eye for anything odd. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do for now…"

Anakin didn't quite like that declaration. The images were still so vivid in his mind… "You couldn't find _anything_? You are absolutely certain?"

Luminara fetched a small datapad lying at the right of her desk and handed it to the concerned Jedi. As he looked at it, he noticed it was the complete report of Obi-Wan's scans and tests. Everything checked normally, nothing seemed out of place. As he gave the datapad back to the Master Healer, Anakin sighed and convinced himself to calm down. He had been wrong about Padme's death, after all. He could be wrong about Obi-Wan's fate, too. He _truly_ hoped he was wrong. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face the reassuring face of his Master.

"Don't worry, my young Padawan, if there's something wrong with me, Luminara will find it." The older man whispered, trying to calm the younger man.

Anakin nodded and closed his eyes. He had to talk himself out of his panic trance. He couldn't afford to give into fear, he couldn't afford to taste the Dark Side again. He would have to start accepting that Obi-Wan wouldn't live forever, but deep in his heart he knew that if he could do anything to save his Master, he would.

After being dismissed by Luminara, the two men walked alongside each other in the Temple's halls, a comfortable silence between the two of them. As the turned a corner, they found themselves in one of the few corridor with long windows giving view to Coruscant's high towers. As they passed by the first one, Obi-Wan suddenly stopped walking, his head turning to face the window. "Is it dawn already? Sometimes I wish I could see the sun rising in the skies again…" The man sighed, his unseeing eyes fixed to the window.

Hearing his mentor's voice behind him, Anakin stopped in his tracks and went to join the man. Indeed, the sun was slowly rising far away, bathing the hallway in a beautiful, golden glow. "It is dawn indeed, but… How do you know?" The younger man asked, knowing that even Obi-Wan's tricks with the Force couldn't really tell if the sun was up or not.

Obi-Wan reached out, touching the window with his left hand. "The heat, I can feel the light of the sun slightly heating my skin."

Anakin touched the window too, but stayed silent. He couldn't help the swirl of emotion riding through him right now, even if he tried. Obi-Wan could sense it; even without looking at the man he would always know when he was upset. He could also feel through their bond how Anakin was fighting with himself to stay calm, even if the young Jedi Master was shielding as best as he could. Removing his hand from the window, Obi-Wan sighed in wonder. He had to distract his former Padawan, or the man would go mad.

And he knew just the trick.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called, getting the younger man's attention, "Let's do something wildly irresponsible."

Anakin looked at him, shocked. "Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin's reaction. "Let's bend the rules a little, shall we? To get our minds off what happened tonight…"

Anakin looked at his former Master with a look that held a lot of disbelief. Obi-Wan, defying the rules? "Master, maybe we should go back to see Luminara, I think there might be something wrong with you, after all…"

The older man brushed Anakin's concern quickly. "Not to worry, I've been planning to do this for a long time. Go see Padme, I'll join you there shortly."

Anakin didn't seem so sure. "Master?"

"Trust me, Anakin." Obi-Wan urged before he turned around and started walking the other way. Anakin simply stood there, baffled and motionless. He didn't know what his former Master was planning, but something about the idea made him smile. If Obi-Wan planned to defying the rules or the Code, this was going to be interesting. With a small chuckle to himself, Anakin quickly made his way to the hangar. Minutes later, he was roaming his Starfighter to life to go see his wife.

When Obi-Wan entered the crèche, the atmosphere was already lively; most of the younglings had woken up with the sun and the day was already under way for them. As the doors closed behind him, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached in the Force, searching for a specific presence, one that was now familiar to him. Even though there were about twenty younglings in the room, Obi-Wan knew he would recognize that light in the Force anywhere, because it was so familiar to the one of his father; bright and loud. He didn't have to search long, because that small presence quickly manifested itself to him as he heard his name being called in a very specific way in the small room…

"Obi-Van!" Little Luke cried out as soon as he recognized the face of the man who had just entered the main room of the crèche.

Obi-Wan smiled and kneeled to pick up the running little child, gathering him in his arms and lifting him off the ground. "Hi, little one…" He said, surprised at the sudden weight his arms had to face when he lifted the young child. "Wow, you've grown! Already a young man, aren't you?"

Little Luke laughed with good heart and quickly hugged the Jedi Master's neck. "I missed you, Obi-Van…" He whispered in his ear, "Master Neatra said that missing was not good, but I missed you." He managed to add, accentuating each word and pronouncing as best as his two years old language could.

At first, Obi-Wan was surprised but the sudden affection the little child gave him, but his heart quickly warmed up and he hugged the little child back, passing a hand in his soft, blonde curls. "I've missed you too, young one. But don't tell that to Master Neatra, or she might punish me…"

He felt the child laugh against him. "I will not." He whispered.

Speaking of Master Neatra, she quickly made her way to join them, meeting Obi-Wan with a respectful bow. "Is there anything I can do for you, Master Kenobi?" She asked him with her heavy, pronounced accent, her big brown eyes smiling at him.

Obi-Wan gestured to Luke with a nod of his head. "I thought I'd take this young man for a walk, it's such a beautiful day outside and it would be a shame to waste it while staying indoors…"

Master Neatra looked at him suspiciously. "What are you up to, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan faked the most innocent face he could produce. "Absolutely nothing, my dear. May I remind you that this youngling will soon be under _my_ protection, under order by the Council?" He mentioned to the caretaker, hoping it would be enough of an explanation to take Luke away. It was the truth, after all: Luke would become his apprentice as soon as he would reach the age of 8, the customary age for an initiate to become a Padawan.

The caretaker seemed intimidated by the Master's sayings and stumbled on her words when she spoke again. "O-of course, Master Kenobi. I'll make the necessary arrangements at once."

Obi-Wan's face lost its serious and he smiled at the young lady. "Thank you, my dear. I'll bring him back at the end of the day."

When Padme heard the front door of her apartment being opened, she quickly dropped the file she was reading and ran to the hallway. She could feel through their bond that her husband had returned. As soon as she saw him standing in the doorway, she jumped in his waiting arms, sighing when she felt her body slide against his. Even if they had seen each other a couple of hours ago, it was always a relief to see him again and be in his strong arms. "Oh, Ani…" She whispered while nuzzling the crook of his neck.

The Jedi held her close, ravishing in her perfume, a scent he would never grow tired of. He then pulled her into a kiss, caressing her gentle face with his flesh hand. "How is Leia?" He asked, curious not to see his daughter at the early time of the day.

Padme smiled at the mention of her bundle of joy's name. "Dormé is making breakfast for her, she insisted I should take some time to myself."

"Not a bad idea, you always work yourself too hard…" Anakin whispered to his wife, giving her a wink.

Padme laughed softly before remembering what had happened the night before. Her face suddenly grew serious and concerned and she grabbed the Jedi's shoulders. "How is Obi-Wan? Did he say anything?" She asked, her voice rising against her will. Obi-Wan was one of her best friends, after all.

But Anakin shook his head. "We don't know. We went to the Halls of Healing to check if there was anything wrong with him, but the tests indicated that he's in perfect health… I'm not sure what to do…"

Padme could see in her husband's eyes that even if he wasn't saying anything about it, his heart was still screaming. In a way, she knew Anakin would be devastated if Obi-Wan was to quit them in the near future. She knew it would take him a considerable amount of time to grieve his former Master and to be able to act as a Jedi again. She could still remember the first time Obi-Wan has been taken away from them; the time he had faked his death in order to act undercover. Anakin hadn't said anything. He had been silent as a tomb from the moment the Jedi's death had been confirmed. She had been present at the Jedi's 'funeral' and she could clearly remember Anakin staring at the body, emotionless and cold. It was only when they came back home that night that the man had cracked. He had only set one foot in her apartment and he had collapsed on the floor, taken away by uncontrollable sobs and cries. It had been as if he had just realized that his Master would never come back. She had stayed with him on the floor, rocking him gently and whispering gentle words to him as he had grieved. It had taken all night for the Jedi to calm down, and even then it was only because he had fallen asleep in her arms. Obi-Wan and Anakin formed a symbiont circle; if anything happened to one, it would automatically affect the other.

She could also remember the road back to the Temple right after the Battle of Geonosis; the one where Anakin had lost his arm. She had travelled alongside him and Obi-Wan on a small shuttle back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan had spent the whole trip holding Anakin's remaining hand, a pained look on his face. He had felt responsible; even if it was Count Dooku who had done the blow, who a deliberately taken Anakin's arm, Obi-Wan had felt as if he had been the one to do it. Sometimes, she had been able to hear him whisper "It's all my fault, I'm so sorry…" Even if the Jedi himself had been badly injured, the only thing that had bothered him was the well-bring of his beloved Padawan.

So knowing how those two being were linked in ways she couldn't even begin to understand, she prayed very hard that nothing bad would happen to Obi-Wan. She knew that something in her husband would die with his Master. "Have hope, my love. The future is never set in stones. Even Obi-Wan told you that at some point, I'm sure." She told him, trying to be as reassuring as possible. "Now, how about we go have that breakfast?"

Anakin smiled genuinely. Food was always a good way to bring his mood up.

It was good to be united in his family, again. Leia had been more than happy to see her father again and Anakin had been shocked at how grown up she had become. She was growing to look just like her mother.

They were beginning to clean the kitchen up when the front door chimed. It's only then that Anakin remembered that his former Master was supposed to join them. He took the plate he was cleaning and put it aside. "It must be Obi-Wan, I was expecting him this morning…"

Padme quickly adjusted her robes and walked to the front hallway. "I'll answer him…"

But when she opened the door, her heart stopped. It was Obi-Wan standing in front of her, indeed, but he wasn't alone. In his arm, a small child with very, very similar eyes was smiling to her. He was wearing traditional Jedi robes and grasping a small blanket with ships printed on it. Padme could not believe it. She stood there, unable to move as she looked at the small infant in the Jedi's arms with wide eyes.

When the youngling spoke, his voice was full of joy. "Hi, mommy!"

The voice if the small child seemed to wake up something in the Senator as she suddenly sobbed aloud when she reached for him. "Oh my goodness, Luke!"

Obi-Wan smiled as he handed Luke to his mother, who held on the small child for dear life with tears falling freely on her cheeks. Alerted by the noise, Anakin had joined them, surprised to see that Obi-Wan had kept his promise: letting Padme see her son once in a while. As he hugged them both, Anakin opened the bond to his former Master. He knew the man risked a lot by doing this, if he was ever discovered he could easily loose his seat on the Jedi High Council.

" _Thank you_." Anakin sent, his voice too choked out to pronounce a single word.

A week passed by. Everything seemed to go well; Obi-Wan and Meila have never been happier and Anakin could feel that something in Padme had been brought back to life since she had been able to spend the day with her son. Meila was now considered a regular in the Healing Halls, taking small tasks away from the already overwhelmed healers. Luminara had offered her a basic wage, but Meila had kindly refused; she considered it more than enough that the Temple was already giving her a place to stay, feeding her and giving her full access to her fiancé. For her, it was more than enough payment. Everything was back to normal. Everything was perfect.

Except one morning, Anakin had been woken up by a call from the Council; him and Obi-Wan were expected to attend a meeting in the next hour. As soon as he was dressed up, Anakin went to the common area in their quarters to meet with his former Master who was probably cooking breakfast like he did every single morning.

"Morning, Master!" He called up as he made his way to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast this morning?"

No reply. The apartment was completely silent. Anakin frowned, maybe Obi-Wan had been sent on some mission? No, he couldn't; the Council would not be expecting him if he was away… "Master?" He called again, his voice slightly louder.

Still no reply. Anakin started to panic, as his Master was always up before him, always. It was part of Obi-Wan's behaviour; the man would always be up at a certain hour, no matter how tired he was. The kitchen was empty, the living room too and Obi-Wan always left a note when he left early without being able to notice his former Padawan. So why…?

Instantly, Anakin reached in their bond for the older man. If he was away, he would quickly know where and why. But when he reached the other end of the bond, his former Master seemed awfully close…

Anakin quickly opened his former Master's bedroom door and almost fell on his ass at the sight in front of him. Obi-Wan was there, in the bed, still asleep. Obi-Wan _never_ stayed in bed. Shocked, Anakin couldn't help the images he had previously seen in his dream to come back in his mind. He tried to see if he could find any clues of sickness on the man, but he was simply… sleeping. Still, Anakin didn't like it. Obi-Wan had never done that before.

Clearing his throat, he attempted to wake up the man. "Obi-Wan?" He called, keeping his voice at a reasonable level.

The Jedi Master didn't even stir.

Anakin tried again, but this time his voice was louder. "Obi-Wan?"

Still no reply. Anakin was really starting to panic; his Master could be woken up by a simple whisper of his name, for crying out loud! The only thing keeping Anakin from fetching his comlink and calling a Healer was the soft breathing of the man, slowly rising and lowering his chest. Out of resources, the younger Jedi sat on the man's bed and shook him, trying to get him out of his sleeping state. "Obi-Wan! For Force's sake, wake up!"

Then, Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes, tiredly staring at his panicking former Padawan. "Hmm, what? What's going on?"

Instantly reassured, Anakin laughed and took a deep breath. "Gee, Master, that was terrifying! Don't ever do that again!" He chuckled.

Obi-Wan's eyes became more focused. "…Do what?"

Anakin shot him a confused look. So the man didn't even know what was going on? "Master… it's 9 in the morning…"

As realization slowly sent in his mind, Obi-Wan's face went from confused to shocked. "You can't possibly be serious."

Even if his Master claimed that everything was fine with him afterwards, Anakin knew that deep down something was going on. He tried to convince Obi-Wan to see Luminara again, but the man wouldn't hear it. "I overslept, Anakin. Everyone does that at least once in their lives. I'm not sick, and I would appreciate it if you would drop the subject once and for all."

So the trip to the Council chambers had been made in silence. Anakin couldn't talk, couldn't bear to talk. He had a really, _really_ bad feeling about all this.

See you all in the next chapter! Kisses xoxoxoxox


	31. Chapter 30

Hi everyone,

I know, I've been absent for quite some time now. Sometimes, we just need to step away from our projects in order to regain some inspiration :)

So here we are with chapter 30. We enter the final run of this story, since it only remains a couple of chapters left. I hope you will like this :)

I would like to thank all those who pressed favorite-follow and those reviews in my absence. It warms my heart to know people are still following my story even though I took a small break. It's good to be back. Don't be afraid to leave some comments! Kisses xoxoxoxox

Dear Carrie Fisher, rest in peace and May the Force be with you. always.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of the window in the living room of his quarters as the night slowly dawned on Coruscant, the massive skyscrapers of the city starting to glow brightly in the background. Even though he would always prefer a good view of nature, he started to miss enjoying the view of the Galaxy's capital, the black in his eyes keeping him from any view at all. Anyone looking at the Jedi Master would assume that the man was simply deep in though, looking outside while gently stroking his beard. No one, even those closer to him, could have guessed about the storm that was going on at the moment inside the man's head.

And even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, Obi-Wan was worried. He and Anakin had been Temple bound for the last week and Obi-Wan had been feeling more… tired than usual. Something he never had to deal with before. He now had to force himself out of bed every morning, which was very contradictory to his usual behavior that always put him on his feet before the sun itself was even rising. Not only that, he had big troubles concentrating during most of the Council's meetings, his brain didn't seem to want to follow the ideas discussed around the table and he always found himself wondering when the session would finally be over. If that wasn't enough, he found himself yawning at conferences, he had to drag himself to bed way earlier than before and he could not perform his usual katas without stopping halfway, out of breath and exhausted. He did not know how to explain it, but something definitely wasn't right.

To try and reassure himself, he had visited Luminara earlier that day. He had explained everything, every single detail that could possibly work to give her a clue of what was going on with his body, but in vain. After she had done every possible test she could perform on him, her smile was sad when she had told him that he might have to accept that he wasn't as young as he used to be. Obi-Wan had chuckled to himself while lowering his eyes; he was, after all, approaching his mid-forties. How ironic it was to think that the best Masters in the Temple were almost all older than him. Obi-Wan had wanted to protest, to remind Luminara of that fact, that surely something was wrong… but he had kept his mouth shut and simply thanked her before turning around and leaving the Halls.

As he stood in front of the window, a million of thoughts swirled around in Obi-Wan's head, each one trying to take over the other. Would Anakin's dreams be worth to be brought in front of the Council? He had been right about his mom after all: after dreaming of her suffering and screaming he had found her chained into a Tusken Raider's tent, broken by weeks of constant torture… But on the other hand, he had also dreamt of Padme dying in childbirth in incredible suffering, and, from what he had heard, the Senator couldn't have had a more peaceful labor… Then again, those dreams concerned individuals while the one he kept having at the moment concerned the Jedi… all of them…

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't sense a very familiar form who wrapped her arms around his waist and gently kissed his neck. "Hello there, my dear." Meila gently said, gently mocking her fiancé's sharp Coruscanti accent.

Instantly, Obi-Wan raised his shields and did his best to relax in his sweetheart's arms, joining their hands on his chest. Every situation was made better by Meila's presence, no matter how bad it was. He had been hiding his situation to her not to make her panic and he still needed to figure some things out before he approached her about this. Now was not the right time.

Meila snuggled her head against his strong back and sighed. "You're worried, Obi. What's going on?" She asked, concern flowing freely in their bond.

Blast it.

Obi-Wan turned around to face her, raising his hand to gently caress her cheek while painting a soft smile on his face. "What makes you think that, my darling? Everything is fine, as long as you're close to me…" He said, before lowering his head slightly to catch a kiss, stopping halfway; if he had caught anything, he certainly didn't want to give it to his sweetheart. Instead, he simply embraced her, keeping her close to his body.

But Meila quickly, but gently pushed him away, staring directly into his unseeing eyes. "I sensed you raising your shields as soon as I touched you. I know you, Obi. Something is troubling you and you don't want to worry me so you're hiding it from me. What is it?" She pushed, insistent. Obi-Wan just stood there, not knowing what to say. Meila sighed heavily, took his right hand and placed it right on the engagement ring on her left hand. "Feel that? We are engaged, remember? I though at least at this point we could be completely honest with each other?"

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes and brought his shields down, knowing she was completely right. He was such a fool sometimes. It was pointless trying to hide something from her. "I'm sorry, honey. It's just that…" Hesitation was obvious in his voice. How was he supposed to explain that to her? "Anakin has been having some dreams, lately. It… bothers me."

Meila raised an eyebrow. She obviously wasn't aware of the importance and significance of a Jedi's dream. "Dreams?" She asked baffled, crossing her arms around her chest.

Obi-Wan sighed and tried to find the right words. "Anakin is… well, _very_ strong with the Force. More than any of us in the entire Order. Sometimes, his dreams can become visions of the future and we have been proven in the past that they are not to be taken lightly." He said, shivering at the thought of Anakin's mother. If only he had acted back then instead of just brushing the dreams away.

Meila paced around the living room, trying to digest what her fiancé had just told her. "So you're saying that Anakin can sense the future and that what will happen bothers you?"

"The future is not stable. It can be changed as easily as a flicker of a butterfly's wing." Obi-Wan interrupted, quoting Master Yoda's words about sensing the future. It was understandable that the Order discouraged this practice; if every Jedi acted on their vision of the future, the Order would probably fall within week, bringing the Republic with it. But Anakin couldn't control his visions, which was very disturbing.

Meila faced him, arms still crossed around her chest. "As instable as the future might be, his vision is still considerable enough to bother you, Obi. Please, tell me…"

For a moment, Obi-Wan hesitated. He didn't want to hide this to her purposely, but the thought of the Jedi Order to fall in the near future would make anyone shiver to their core. As he carefully made his way to the couch, Obi-Wan decided to keep the details to a minimum, for now. "Anakin is having visions about… about something that will attack the Jedi Order. Something that might weaken us considerably, even bring us down."

Stunned, Meila stood by him, speechless. She had expected something bad, but the downfall of the Order? No wonder her soon-to-be husband was so worried. When she found her voice again, she quickly joined him on the couch, snuggling closer to his warm body. For the first time in a long time, fears crippled slowly down her spine. Obi-Wan had always been so calm, so composed even in the middle of a battlefield. Now, seeing him worried… Meila didn't know how to react. She placed a reassuring hand on the Jedi's thigh. "Does the Council know about this?"

Meila's question set a whole debate in Obi-Wan's head: should he bring Anakin's vision to the Council? Was it a good idea for them to take action based on simple dreams? His poor former Padawan had been suffering from difficult nights for a while now; the dream had kept on coming, each time stronger than the other. Obi-Wan had had to send strong sleep suggestions to his lover to avoid her being woken up by Anakin's screams in the other room. The latter had been sent on an important mission the day before and Obi-Wan just hoped that these thoughts wouldn't distract him. Snuggling closer to his sweetheart, Obi-wan simply shook his head. "They don't know." Yet. He wanted to discuss with his former Padawan before bringing the subject on the table. If there was one person who could talk to the Council about this, it was the Chosen One himself.

Meila didn't question that answer. She trusted Obi-Wan's judgement on the matter. As she took a minute to observe him, she couldn't help but notice the dark bags under her lover's eyes and the tiredness hidden in them. With a smile, she lifted her hand to gently stroke his hair, making him sigh and close his eyes under the gentle gesture. "You look unusually tired, love. Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned.

The Jedi smiled and opened his eyes. Luminara's words kept on whispering in his mind. _Nothing wrong with me. Nothing unusual in my system. Getting old._ "Just a bit tired, my dear. I had a lot of classes today and I think the Padawans had previously planned to get on my nerves. For some reason, they couldn't' stay focused." He said, mildly annoyed.

Meila chuckled imagining the situation of an angry Obi-Wan trying to keep a dozen of excited Padawan in line.

"Not funny." Obi-Wan growled, but quickly defeated by a laugh himself.

Meila sighed happily and pressed her head against her lover's shoulder, appreciating the warm contact it brought. It was always a privilege to spend some time with him. But as happy as she was to be once again in his arms, she could feel in their shared bond how tired he was. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was, in fact, getting pretty late. Keeping the Jedi Master awake was probably not the best idea. Shifting away from his embrace, she got to her feet and took the Jedi's large hands in her own. "How about I make you a good tea before bed?" She asked, confident it would make the Jedi smile.

It did, and Obi-Wan lifted himself to join her. "You know me so well, my darling… It would be amazing."

Meila took his hand and dragged him to the hallway leading to their bedroom. "You go get prepared, I'll take care of the rest."

Obi-Wan turned around and, once again, had to resist the urge to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're the best, love." He said before making his way to their shared bedroom. Tea would be just the thing he needed to put his ideas back in place. He could then sleep on them and decide of a course of action tomorrow. He would contact Anakin in the morning and if the dreams still went on, he would propose to the man to bring the subject to the Council. Simple and easy.

But the second he entered the room, he felt slightly dizzy and he had to hold himself on the door frame. Force, he was tired. Keeping his balance as best as he could with his head swirling around, he managed to walk to the closet and disrobe. As he looked at himself in the small mirror, his eyelids were very heavy and his desire to sleep was starting to overwhelm him. Gently lying against the wall, he growled in frustration. What in the blazes was wrong with him?! He could precisely remember those days just after rescuing Meila when he had been able to stay awake and focused for more than 96 hours in a row! He could even have stayed awake longer if it hadn't been for Meila forcing him to sleep next to her. And now he wasn't even able to pass the entire day without have the huge urge to either take a nap or go to bed early. Sure, he wasn't a young as he was, but this kind of significant change couldn't have happened in a year, could it?

Sighing heavily in defeat, Obi-Wan managed to put his sleeping pants and gave up on the shirt. His muscles were aching and all he wanted was just slip in the covers and enjoy some tea before going to bed. This was madness. He would go to Luminara first thing in the morning. No matter how healthy she claimed him to be, this was not normal.

As he slipped under the covers, he wondered for a second if he was the only one in the Temple suffering from this ailment. Surely he couldn't be? That was a question he was going… to… ask… Luminara… Tomorrow…

Taken by a sudden wave of extreme exhaustion, Obi-Wan fell into a deep sleep against his will.

The smell of lemon and mint leaves filled the small kitchen as Meila patiently waited for the tea to be ready. She had to give it to Obi-Wan; tea was really a good way to relax. Just the smell of the natural herbs was enough to put her at ease. No wonder her soon-to-be husband was so addicted to it.

As she placed the cups on a tray, her thoughts wondered to the man she loved waiting in their bedroom. He was obviously exhausted and it made her sad to see him this tired. From what she had heard, the man had been a hero many times in the Clone Wars, having been in a constant battle mindset for several years, taking difficult decision and having to deal with the pain of the death toll they left behind. Obi-Wan had always been the one to put the other's needs before his own. He would give his rations away even if he was starving or offer his shelter to someone in need even if that meant sleeping on the cold floor outside. Meila even knew the Jedi would willingly give his own life if it meant saving an innocent life. That was who Obi-Wan was. Meila couldn't help but think that all those years of sacrifice were unfortunately getting back at him…

The least she could do was doing everything in her power to make sure he was happy at home. Smiling on the idea, she took the tray and went to the bedroom.

When she entered, though, she found her lover already deep in sleep in their bed. He was lying on his back, a hand on his slow moving chest with his head turned sideways towards the door. He looked like a man who hadn't slept in days.

"Oh, Obi…" She sighed before placing the tray aside and sitting on the side of the bed. "What is happening to you?" she whispered, stroking a gentle hand in his hair. She stayed there for a couple of minutes, simply stroking his head before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well, my love."

She took a minute to enjoy her cup of tea before joining him in the large bed, snuggling close to her lover before falling in the neatherlands of sleep herself.

Obi-Wan was vaguely aware that he was awakening the next morning. As consciousness slowly came back to him, he groaned and switched position under the covers. Even though he couldn't see the clock still placed on his bedside table, the Force was enough to tell him it was close to 10 in the morning. Blast it. Another late morning. For a moment, he was tempted to curse everything to Sith hell and get back to sleep for 5 more minutes.

With a long sigh, he pushed the covers aside and pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

Very, very bad idea.

His head was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness, like he had been hit by a speeder. Taking his head between his hands, he groaned and took deep breaths, waiting for the feeling to go away. It took several minutes, but he was finally able to convince himself to get up. Slowly. Luminara could not say nothing was wrong with him anymore. When he got on his feet, he laid a hand on the wall to keep his balance; his legs were slightly shaking.

For a second, he debated whether or not he should take the time to get dressed. He felt so weak… Maybe he should work on getting something in his stomach, first. That might just give him the strength to get dressed and call Luminara. In this state, he doubted he could even walk to the Halls of Healing in one piece. Breakfast, it was.

Obi-Wan started walking slowly, greatly annoyed that he had to hold himself on the wall as he went. Just the idea of being incapacitated like this gave him cold sweat. Not only that, but his tired body started panting only half-way through the hallway. Blast it all. Normally, he might have ask Anakin for some help, but the young man was on a mission at the other end of the Galaxy and Obi-Wan would never even consider disturbing his brother for a simple weakness. Meila was nowhere in sight, either. Her shifts at the Halls of Healing started earlier in the day. He would have to do this on his own, for now. And why in the blazes was it so hot in here?

When he finally reached the kitchen, Obi-Wan painfully grabbed the first chair available and basically fell on it. The simple voyage had made him completely out of breath and he was fighting to catch it. Not good. Keeping himself together as best as he could, he placed his arms against the counter and breathed deeply. It was only then that his arm brushed a small piece of paper lying there. Taking it in his hands, he quickly found that it was written in the same language of the Blind Jedi's journal. Suddenly curious, he placed his fingers in the dots and started reading.

 _My dear Obi,_

 _When I woke up this morning, you were still sleeping soundly and I couldn't find the heart to wake you up. I just wanted to let you know that I left for the Halls of Healings. Also, I noticed this morning that your skin was feeling rather hot and I took it upon myself to check your temperature. It seems you're having a small fever, which might explain why you were so tired last night._

 _I know you probably won't listen to this, but please take care of yourself? Drink a lot of liquid and don't push your body too hard. You'll be back on your feet in no time._

 _I love you_

 _Meila_

Obi-Wan dropped the note and cursed. A kriffing fever was the last thing he needed right now. As if his body agreed with him, he shivered violently. At least, it explained why their quarters felt like they were right under the twin suns of Tattooine. Groaning, he reached for the Force to call a protein bar. Even the Force seemed to act slower than usual as the small package made his way to his hand.

After his first bite, Obi-Wan instantly regretted it. He wasn't feeling sick per say, but his stomach clearly told him that it wouldn't take any more food for now. Well at least now he knew what might be affecting him; he had heard of several cases of Jedi catching some sort of stomach flu. Fatal to any non-Force user, but bearable for Jedi with boosted immune systems. Symptoms were fever, extreme fatigue and in some cases indigestion. He would just have to bear with the 24 hours his body would take to completely eradicate the kriffing thing. Defeated, Obi-Wan placed the bar down and lifted himself from the chair. He would attempt eating later. Now he just wanted to go back to bed, so badly…

He had a Council meeting at 1pm. If he allowed himself a small nap and avoided to eat food, he surely would be in better shape to at least participate by then. He would have the rest of the day to take things easy and be on his feet by tomorrow morning. Good plan. Groaning as his head felt dizzy again, he trained himself to the fresher's, stubbornly convinced to take a cold shower. His body felt like a hot furnace and some fresh water would definitely do him good. Again, he had to gain some balance from the wall to actually get to the room, which only reminded him how he _hated_ being so weak.

The cold water was a relief on his hot skin and Obi-Wan knelt on the shower floor, letting his aching muscles relax a little under the ministrations of the water spray. The Jedi chuckled to himself, knowing that the last time he had been sick was all the way back when he was still a youngling. If Qui-Gon had been here today, he would have probably given him a pat on the back with a side smile, saying something like "you truly are special, young one." Special, indeed; he couldn't wait to see Luminara's face when he would tell her he had actually been sick. Force, if only he could actually sleep in the shower…

When he stepped out of it, the surface of his skin was feeling cold, but the fire in his body was burning hotter than it did 15 minutes before. He just needed to sleep it off. As his body shivered violently again, he slowly managed to dry himself and put his sleep pants back on before another violent wave of exhaustion took him. He just needed to reach the bed.

This was not good. He had just finished drying his body and he was already slick with sweat and shivering to the bones. His heart was beating like an angry speeder motor and his head swung. This was no ordinary flu. He had to call Luminara, get her opinion on this. This time she could not say he wasn't sick, since he was actually showing physical symptoms. He had a bad feeling about this. Especially because of Anakin's dreams: could they be right?

Comlink. Call Luminara. Obi-Wan stumbled as fast as he could to his bedroom where he had previously left the small device on his bedside table. He was feeling so hot yet so cold. He would have contacted his sweetheart via their bond, but his head was pounding to the point he couldn't concentrate enough. It was as if someone was constantly hitting his skull with a lightsaber hilt.

He needed to sleep. His entire body was screaming for him to just lie on the bed and close his eyes. As he finally grabbed his comlink with shaking fingers, he couldn't fight it anymore and collapsed on the mattress.

Mace Windu looked around the Council chamber as it slowly filled with its Masters. Today's meeting was of the upmost importance; after being defeated and completely inactive for more than a year, their reconnaissance team had spotted some separatists ships voyaging in the outer rim territories. They had sent a squadron of troopers to investigate, but they never came back. Mace sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Every single separatist leader had been terminated. General Grievous, Count Dooku, even Darth Sidious. The rest had been either lost in war battles or still caged in Coruscant's prison. He had made sure to check on every single of them. Not one of them even had the sightless chance to escape.

That could only mean one thing: someone, somewhere, unknown to the Republic authorities, was launching a Rogue movement with the help of what was left of the Separatists fleet. What bothered the Jedi Master the most was the fact that they didn't know exactly what this movement was doing. For all they knew, the battleships just voyaged in space, like they were in standby. The only information they could get from the battalion they had sent was that those ships were heavily armed and ready to fight. Not only that, but the battalion just… disappeared. No problem in communication, no sudden attack, nothing. The squadron just stopped instantly communicating with them. Bam, gone. This could not be good. Today's meeting would determine if they would send another battalion, paired with some Jedi Knights, to investigate.

Him and Master Yoda exchanged a look as they always did before officiating the Council's session, but as he was about to open his mouth to call the attention of the other Masters in the room, something stopped him. His eyes went straight to one very empty chair in the circle. He took a second to check the time; 1pm sharp. His first reflex was to sigh heavily and ask where was Master Skywalker (who tented to be late in Council's meetings) but the latter's hologram was present at his usual chair, displaying his body which was on mission lightyears away from the Temple.

"Where's Master Kenobi?" he asked, blinking to make sure he was naming the right chair. After all, Master Kenobi's punctuality had _never_ been in question before. In fact, the Jedi Master had always been one of the firsts to arrive.

The question must have shocked the entire Council, since they seemed to notice their companion's absence quite sharply. For all they knew, Master Kenobi had never missed a meeting and if he had to, everyone knew he would at least notify someone. Their behavior was very odd coming from him.

Since the room was silenced by that realisation, Master Windu's voice raised in emergency. "Has anyone seen or heard about him earlier today?"

The Masters looked at each other, all of them waiting for someone to speak up, but none of them did. It became obvious that no one had heard of the bearded Jedi. Mace looked at the hologram of Anakin; the young Jedi was looking at him, a slightly terrified expression on his face. It suddenly reminded him that Skywalker shared a bond with the other men. "You know anything about this, Skywalker?"

The young Jedi looked like he was facing a mutated rancor unarmed, and Mace was convinced that even in that situation young Skywalker wouldn't look as scared. What was going on? "I'm… I'm unable to communicate with him. His side of the bond is muted…" Anakin said, a tremor of fear shaking his voice.

"Try his comlink, we should, before coming to any conclusion." Master Yoda said, as calm as ever, even though one could sense some concern in his deep voice.

Almost instantly, Master Shaak Ti grabbed her own device and pressed the familiar code to reach Obi-Wan. All Masters waited on the edge of their respective chair, waiting to see if the Jedi would answer. One ring. Two rings. Some Masters started to worry. Three rings. Master Shaak Ti looked at Master Windu in concern, but he gestured to wait. Four rings. Five rings. Six…

"Contact the Halls of Healings. Maybe my Master felt unwell and went there?" Anakin proposed, breaking the heavy suspense in the room.

All the Masters turned to face the young Jedi's hologram. "What makes you think Master Kenobi might be unwell?" Master Plo asked, doubt evident in his deep voice. Obi-Wan was known to avoid the Halls of Healing like the plague, after all.

Anakin's hologram looked hesitant as all the Masters waited for him to give an answer. "I just… I have a feeling that something might be wrong with him, that's it."

Mace didn't know what to say. What could possibly attack Master Kenobi to the point where he would actually go to the Halls by himself? It was Master Yoda who spoke last. "Contact the Halls, you should. If something wrong with him, find it we will."

Nodding, Mace took his own comlink and pressed the Halls of Healing's code.

Meila stood at the bedside of one of the small bed in the nursery of the Halls, where they healed and treated younglings. This particular child, a human named Äjak, had suffered from a big indigestion after stuffing himself with too much dessert at lunch. He was now laying on the small bed, a wet cloth on his forehead and a grimace on his face as he promised himself over and over that dessert would never go near him again. Meila smiled softly to the boy.

"Well, we can't really blame your taste buds, young one. I have to admit that this chocolate soufflé was very delicious!" she said as she pulled the cover higher on the small body. The child was to stay with them for the rest of the afternoon until his ailment had passed.

Äjak pulled a brave face and smiled, too. "Yes, it was m'lady." He whispered, before grimacing again. "Oh, my belly really hurts, miss…"

Meila pressed a gentle hand on the infant's shoulder. "I know, Äjak. Unfortunately, all we can do is wait for it to pass. You know where the bucket is if you need to throw up?"

Äjak nodded and pointed to the metal bowl sitting on top of the bedside table.

"Very good. Now, try to get some sleep while I go refresh your cloth…" Meila said before taking the now dry cloth on the boy's forehead.

Äjak nodded again and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. Meila smiled sadly; she hated seeing a child suffer like this, but she found some sort of reassurance in the fact that she could make his situation better. Of course, there were several treatments in the Halls they could have given him to make him feel instantly better, but Luminara, knowing the gluttonous boy, had decided to give him nothing but rest in hopes that he would finally learn his lesson. Meila had to admit that it was the best course of action. Closing the light in the room, she left with the intention of coming back with the cloth wet and fresh.

But as she passed the main room, she couldn't help but overhear Luminara speaking to a voice who sounded very much like Master Windu. At first, she didn't put much attention into it, knowing far too well it wasn't her business, but the second she heard Obi-Wan's name, she froze, instantly stopping in her tracks.

"What do you mean he's not at the Council's session?" She heard Luminara say.

Meila's heart skipped a beat. When she had awakened that morning and had pressed a small kiss on her lover's cheek, she had found him to be quite hot. When she had opened the bedside light, the Jedi she loved was still sleeping with a small sheen of sweat on his brow. Meila's first reflex was to place the back of her hand on his forehead; she had not needed a thermometer to know that the Jedi was feverish, but just for the sake of knowing the truth she had grabbed one into the small medic pack in their quarters. The second she had managed to put it under the Jedi's tongue, the results were instant: 104˚F. With a normal human being, she would have panicked as this level was considered dangerous, but Luminara's teachings reminded her that a Jedi's body didn't act the same as the one of a non-Force user. Their systems could sustain higher temperatures in order to destroy any threats faster. 104˚F was a fever, but Luminara had made it clear that she shouldn't get concerned unless it went over 107˚F. Reassured, she had cleaned the sweat on his forehead and had left a note for him before leaving.

But now that she heard that the Jedi she loved was missing a Council's session, she grew concerned. She knew Obi-Wan enough to know that he would _never_ miss those sessions. Silently, she stepped closer to the door in order to get an idea of what was going on.

"We were about to start, but he never showed up." Mace responded, concern painted all over his face. "He doesn't answer his comlink and Anakin can't seem to be able to join him in the bond."

The bond! Alerted, Meila closed her eyes and concentrated hard to reach her lover, only to bounce back from his side of the bond who seemed to be muffled, almost silenced. Panicked, she tried harder, but in vain. Oh no…

"Well, I'm sorry Master Windu, but he didn't show up in the Halls today…" Luminara replied, at a lost.

"He may still be in his quarters!" Meila interrupted as she entered the room without the Master Healer's permission. Mace looked at her with an eyebrow raised, but she didn't care for now.

Luminara, on the other hand, seemed very interested at what her apprentice had to say. "What do you mean? Tell me more, please."

Meila didn't really knew where to start. "Well, last night he seemed very tired and when I woke up this morning I noticed he had a fever…"

Mace looked exasperated. "Please miss, cases were Jedi are found with a fever are very rare and-"

He was cut off by Luminara who gestured him to shut up. She then turned to face Meila. "Did you take his temperature?" She asked, her voice calm but one could sense that she was onto something.

Meila nodded. "104˚F."

"Blast it, his condition might have worsened." She whispered to herself before facing Mace again. "I'll go investigate and I'll be back to you as soon as possible."

"Please do." Master Windu concluded before his hologram disappeared.

Meila felt panic rising in her chest at Luminara's words. What condition?! Did she know something about what was going on with Obi? Was Obi suffering from something she didn't know about? The Jedi had never been very… respective of his health. Was Obi-Wan in danger?!

"I'll come with you!" Meila declared, her voice clearly indicating that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Luminara nodded as she prepared some of her tools to take with her, just in case. One could never be too sure, like Obi-Wan used to say. "I will gladly take your help, but we must hurry." She declared in a tone of emergency that could only make Meila panic even more. "There is a metal box on that shelter over there, could you grab it?"

Meila grabbed said box, frowned on how heavy it was compared to its size and quickly followed Luminara who was already leaving the Halls, ordering to her apprentices to take over for the time being. Meila found it difficult to find her breath, suddenly. Obi-Wan had been through so much lately, couldn't the Force leave him alone for one forsaken second?! He was such a good man, he didn't deserve all this suffering! Burying her anger deep in her chest, she ran to join Luminara who was walking in the direction of their quarters at a fast pace.

"What did you mean earlier?" Meila asked, out of breath, "Do you know what he has?"

"I don't." Luminara replied as they entered the turbolift leading to the quarters level. "But another Master came in yesterday, complaining about extreme fatigue and fever. But before I could do any examination on him, the padawans arrived and I had to take care of them first."

Meila understood why: a padawan had thought it would be funny to mix two very dangerous liquids in his chemical class, which resulted in a very toxic explosion. Thank the Force the chemical smoke had been contained to the laboratory, but all the class had sustained chemical burns and severe poisoning which needed to be treated immediately. The whole staff of the Halls of Healing, including Meila, had worked hard to make sure everyone of them would survive. It had been a big day. The responsible Padawan would probably be expelled for his actions. In the short time she had known him, Meila had never seen Master Yoda so angry.

"I was just about to start his examination before Master Windu called…" Luminara added, frowning.

"You think something similar might be affecting Obi?" Meila asked, desperate for any information that might calm her nerves.

Luminara pinched her black lips. "I'm afraid it is too early to tell."

When the door to Obi-Wan and Anakin's quarters opened, they found the apartment to be completely silenced. As they entered, Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight.

"Obi?" Meila called, loud enough for her voice to fill the entire place. No answer.

She exchanged a look with Luminara before making her way to the kitchen when she noticed something on the counter. Her note was at a different place than where she left it this morning and a small protein bar, barely opened, laid beside it. Luminara quickly joined her and, reaching for the Force, she touched the bar and saw everything. The way Obi-Wan had stumbled to the kitchen, read the note and then attempted to eat. She saw his grimace after his first bite and how he had almost immediately left the kitchen. The details of the vision were blurry, but there was something she was absolutely certain: Obi-Wan really looked unwell.

When Luminara came back to herself, Meila was looking at her with a concerned look, waiting for her to say something. "The bedroom, he must be in the bedroom." She said before he two women rushed in the hallway.

Meila was not prepared for what she saw entering the bedroom she shared with her lover and couldn't help a gasp from escaping her throat. Obi-Wan was there, collapsed on their bed, his entire body drenched in sweat, his comlink in his right hand. Meila shivered in horror realizing that the Jedi might have tried to call for help before falling into unconsciousness. Blast it! She should have stayed with him this morning! Force him to get help! At least request a healer at the Halls to check up on him! She could never forgive herself for this!

Luminara took the situation more calmly though and immediately opened her tool bag. First thing, she grabbed his chest and turned him on his side to allow him to breathe properly, thanking the Force that he was still breathing. The feeling of his skin against her palm made her flinch. "Force, he's burning up." She whispered as she confirmed that his airway was clear. "Meila, take his temperature again, please. I will try to see if I can see anything…"

As Luminara placed both of her hands on the Jedi's forehead to scan his body through the Force, Meila grabbed the thermometer in the Master Healer's bag and immediately placed it in her lover mouth. She sobbed as the numbers flashed on the small device: 111˚F. What a terrible decision she had made to leave him alone! She had never seen a body with such a high temperature. Her breath caught in her throat as all sorts of scenarios swirled in her head. Tears started to fall on her cheeks and she grabbed one of Obi-Wan's limp hand, panicking and not knowing what to do.

"Calm down, young one. I can't concentrate when you're broadcasting like that. Panicking won't do anything good for him. Center your energies." Luminara soothe, her eyes still closed as she searched in Obi-Wan's system for any clues to what was affecting him. "What is his temperature?"

Meila swallowed heavily and forced herself to breathe and calm down. She had been working under Luminara for quite some time now and she refused to deceive her. "It's…it's 111˚F at the moment." She declared, keeping her voice as steady as she could.

"Dear stars… I've never seen a body temperature rise so quickly, not in a matter of hours, so to speak." Luminara whined, still deeply concentrated in the Force. "We'll have to take him in. Get the box."

Meila froze for a second before she remembered the heavy metal box she had brought herself. Stepping away from the bed, she went to grab said box, groaning as she lifted it from the ground. What could possibly be in there? When she turned to face Luminara, the Master Healer had removed her heads from the Jedi's sticky forehead and gestured for Meila to bring her the box. But when Meila handed the box, careful not to drop it, Luminara passed two fingers above it and it opened under her orders.

"Step back." She said to Meila as the box slowly unfolded to reveal a floating medical table. Meila assumed that they would put her lover on it to transport him to the Halls. No wonder it had been so heavy!

She watched helpless as Luminara, with the help of the Force, lifted Obi-Wan from the bed in order to put him on the stretcher. The Jedi's body lifted in the air with no resistance and was slowly dropped on the metal table. As soon as he was installed, the stretcher formed a dome on top of his body, leaving only his head exposed. Meila assumed it was to give the Jedi some sort of privacy.

"Now, let's hurry back." Luminara declared as she closed her tool bag and punched a code on the stretcher so it would follow her.

"Have you found anything?" Meila asked, eyes pleading.

Luminara stopped in her tracks, bowed her head, hesitated. When she looked at Meila again, her eyes were lacking the confidence they always had. "I'm not sure… I still need to run more test back at the Halls."

Murmurs and whispers were heavy around them as they travelled back to the Halls. Obi-Wan's face was not unknown around the Temple and Meila was sure that every single living being in there had at least been in contact with her lover once. Being a Jedi Master, a Council member and a wonderful teacher, the name Obi-Wan Kenobi was often on every lips. The people walking in the hallways where they passed found themselves wondering what was going on with the Jedi Master, often asking Luminara if he would be alright. The Master Healer only answered that the Healers would do their best. They knew better than asking more questions. Meila followed Luminara closely, her head bowed to avoid any eye contact with anyone. Her head was too preoccupied to start answering questions.

The second they entered the Halls, Luminara ordered her apprentices to prepare a room and quickly the staff moved around. Meila allowed herself to breathe a little, knowing the Obi-Wan was in good hands. She was so focused on the body of her lover as Luminara and two other Padawans worked around him and she jumped slightly when a gentle hand caressed her shoulder. She turned around and saw long dark, curly hair. Leandri.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, her eyes bouncing between the unconscious Jedi Master and her friend.

Meila felt new tears in her eyes and suppressed a choked sob down in her throat. "I don't know."

Leandri gave her a gentle smile, trying to encourage her. "Don't worry, my dear. We'll stabilize him and we'll figure out what's wrong."

At the other end of the galaxy, Commander York growled in frustration and violently punched the wall of his cell. After two hours of searches and calculation, he could not find a single way to escape this blasted prison. Not only that, but he had kriffing idea where the rest of his battalion was. The guards (not droids, surprisingly) of this forsaken ship had taken all his communication devices and had ripped him of his armour. There he was, Commander York, leader of a five hundred men battalion, imprisoned and left only with his black tunic. The worst part was that he hadn't had the chance to contact the Republic whatsoever after their capture.

It had all taken them by surprise. When they had boarded the Separatist ship, they had been surprised that no attack had occurred. Sure, the ship was heavily armed, but as soon as the Republic Cruiser had gotten out of hyperspace, their enemies had hold their fire and basically let them in. Commander York had found it to be extremely suspicious, but after consulting with Master Windu, he had been ordered to continue with the mission and go investigate. Their prior objective had been to discover who was in charge and to bring him (or them) into custody for questioning.

The hangar had been quiet as a tomb; the only clue letting them know that the ship was actually running was the constant rumble they could hear which was coming from the ship's massive engines. Everything looked exactly the same as they could remember from the time of the Clone Wars. That, probably, had been their weakness. Since everything looked so similar, they had not paid attention to the hangar's ceiling, which had been considerable modified. The second the last trooper had stepped outside the transport ship, a ray shield activated around them, capturing them in a circle, impossible to escape. Before they had time to contact the Cruiser waiting outside, they witnessed, completely helpless, as the heavy canons of the Separatist ship blew the large Republic Cruiser to pieces. York had fallen to his knees, knowing that it had been too quick for the troopers inside to attempt any form of communication. They had fallen right into a trap.

While the other troopers were starting to yell in anger, York had grabbed his comlink, hoping the signal would be powerful enough to reach Coruscant. But as he was about to press the button, the ceiling started to electrocute them and the next thing York knew was that he was falling unconscious, the sound of his screaming battalion in the background.

He had woken up in this blasted cell. Unarmed. Out of solutions.

It was when he expected it the less that the door to his cell opened, letting in a tall hooded figure and two guards dressed in a red armour with a cape. Almost instantly, York fell into battle mode and jumped on one of the guards, convinced to bring them down and search for his battalion. But to his mortification, the guard was faster than him and quickly pinned him down on his knees, grabbing his short black hair and pulling his head back so the trooper would look at the hooded figure. York groaned while he tried to liberate himself, but the guard's grip was too strong.

When he opened his eyes to look at the hooded figure, his heart skipped a beat for a second: the traits of the man standing in front of him were oddly familiar, but York was sure he had never seen the man before.

"Commander York…" The tall man called, a side smile on his face, "The rest of your battalion had a pleasure of telling me how you would resist us… I must say, you disappoint me…"

York sealed his lips shut. He would not give in. He was programmed for this.

Suddenly, his throat felt really tight and he found himself gasping for air as his body was lifted in the air by and invisible hand around his neck. Looking at the hooded figure with wide eyes, he realized the man was Force sensitive. But… but this monster couldn't be a Jedi! There was no way!

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about this, Commander…" The man reassured, "I'm no Jedi, I'm even more than that."

Great. Another force wielding freak to deal with. Commander York though it had been over since they brought Sidious to an end. Guess he was wrong. He struggled against the invisible hand keeping him from breathing properly and groaned a loud as he could. It was as if the man was only chocking him halfway, keeping him on the edge before falling unconscious. Kriff, it wasn't pleasant.

"Now commander, if you don't mind, we're going to conduct a little experiment. Would you care to join us?" The man said, his voice as calm as if he were talking about the weather.

York Managed to take a small breath. "You… You will… n-never get any…ting from… from me. I'm programmed to…resist these kind of…situations."

The hooded man scoffed with a wicked smile. "We'll see about that."

Before he knew it, York was cuffed and brought into a large room kept locked by ray shields. To his utter surprise, a guard opened the door for a second and tossed him his blaster. York looked at the guard with a perplexed look, but the stern look of the man's face couldn't give him a clue of what was going on.

That's when he noticed a large window on the left wall, the hooded man standing behind it between his two guards. Instantly, York grabbed his blaster and shot directly at the window, which automatically bounced back to land on the opposite wall. York cursed under his breath.

The man, on the other hand, chuckled and shook his head. "Oh my dear trooper, do you think we would be stupid enough to leave this window unprotected? And I though you were programmed to be smarter than that…"

York growled loudly. "Tell me where are the rest of my troops!"

The hooded man smiled. "Oh, not to worry, we will. But before that, let's bring in a guest…"

A guest? What in the blazes was he talking about?

A door to the right opened and another guard pushed something which looked very much like a torture table into the room, a half naked man attached to it. At first, York didn't really know what to do about it, but after looking at the face of the man, he gasped loudly.

Right in front of him, battled, half-starved and barely conscious was Jedi Master Kenwood. Disappeared in a mission more than two years ago and declared dead by the Council three months after that. He looked like he was holding on life by a thread.

York was overconsumed by rage and stared right into the hooded man's eyes. "You… you MONSTERS!" He yelled before running to the Jedi Master, attempting to relieve him on this torture machine. "Don't worry General, we'll get you out of here in no time."

The Jedi Master smiled a little as a tear fell down from his tired eyes. "Thank… thank you, trooper."

There was a laugh in the background. "Even if you do get him out of that bed, where would you go?" The hooded man asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"We'll find a way, I promise you that!" York yelled, finally detaching the poor Jedi from the table. The man was so exhausted and battled he fell directly into his arms, barely able to stand on his own.

"Listen to me trooper-"

York growled and turned his head to look at the window. "I will never take orders from you!" He spitted, supporting the body of his general as best as he could.

Another laugh. "Oh, but you will…"

York was just out of patience now. "I will no-"

"Execute Order 66!"

Suddenly, something shifted in York's mind and he found himself feeling dizzy, his vision becoming blurry. Order 66… Order 66… Kill off the enemy… Kill the enemy… Jedi… Kill the Jedi…

Good soldiers follow orders.

York let the body in his arms fall heavily to the floor. Kenwood groaned in pain, but didn't have the strength to get up.

Good soldiers follow orders.

York turned around to grab his blaster where he had left it, and pointed it directly at the Jedi Master's head.

Good soldiers follow orders.

Kenwood looked at him with wide eyes and lifted his hand, his only defence against the fatal weapon in York's hand. "Trooper, please…"

Good soldiers follow orders.

He pulled the trigger.

One of the two guards on the other side of the window chuckled. "It seems you were right, Lord Katharr. The chips Count Dooku talked about are still implanted in their brain."

Katharr smiled as the trooper, who not one minute ago was completely devoted to the Jedi, knelt in front of him, pledging himself to him. "Yes, my father never failed to update his journal of all his activities. This will be very useful to us. Get me the rest of the battalion. With the Death Star almost completed and the Jedi falling to the Spark, I will finally finish what my father started."


End file.
